Realidad
by Kaya16
Summary: Max decide tomar una arriesgada decisión con tal de salvar a Chloe y Rachel. Sin embargo, tal decisión podría poner en riesgo más que solo su vida, también su corazón. RachelxMaxChloe
1. Veintidós de Abril

¡Buenas! Acá estoy con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Life is strange. Y tengo que advertir que se trata de una pareja Crack. Sí, Max y Rachel. Sé que no es la más codiciada por todos y menos la más querida, pero qué carajo, me encanta. No sé porqué nunca se me fue esa idea de que si se hubieran conocido, hubiesen conectado en más de un sentido. Ojo, porque también va a haber Pricefield, otro ship que me fascina. Mierda, me gusta todo ;( Salió trio, ya está (? jaja no, veremos como voy a encarar todo este asunto.

En fin, solo me queda aclarar que: **estos perfectísimos personajes no me pertenecen. Crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Ahora sí, no jodo más y espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Realidad**

 **Veintidós de Abril**

Lo sabía. Sabía a lo que me enfrentaría si tomaba esta decisión: una peligrosa decisión. O al menos, pensé que lo sabía. La realidad terminó por aplastar totalmente ese inocente pensamiento.

No sabía nada.

Retroceder en el tiempo basándome en observar mi diario no parecía funcionar. Al contrario, mientras más retrocedía para arreglar las cosas, en más problemas me metía. ¿Será que en realidad volver atrás es lo que empeoró todo en primer lugar? ¿Será que no podré salvar a mi mejor amiga ni escapar de las manos de éste maldito psicópata? Todo parecía estar mal. Nada indicaba que las cosas fueran a solucionarse. La suicida idea que ahora tenía en mente menos.

Sin embargo, aún así... Aún con todo en contra debía intentarlo. Ya no había nada que perder, porque había perdido lo que más me importaba: Chloe.

Y mientras más miraba la foto que ese enfermo, adornado de una macabra sonrisa, me estaba refregando en un zig zag, más mi corazón palpitaba desbocado; entre asustado y quizás... un poco emocionado. Porque esa fotografía podía ser mi salida, una arriesgada, pero salida al fin. Pero también podía significar salvar más de una vida.

Volver seis meses atrás no es broma. No sé si podré tolerarlo... Mis poderes últimamente solo me generan un dolor insoportable. Un estallo en mi cabeza. En especial desde que retrocedí varios años al intentar salvar al padre de Chloe. Mis poderes me están traicionando, es un hecho.

Pero aún siendo consciente del peligro... es mi oportunidad. Tal vez la única que tengo para cambiar todo, para hacer feliz a Chloe. Para liberarla de su destino, tanto a ella como a...

—¿Hermosa, no?

Una asquerosa voz me sacó de mis aturdidos pensamientos. Clavé los ojos con furia en los de Jefferson. Él dejó la fotografía sobre mi regazo en un despiadado chiste.

—Rachel nació para ser fotografiada.

Bajé la mirada y la detallé. Rachel Amber sonreía, de una forma un tanto perdida, junto a Nathan Prescott. Sí..., junto a él. Junto a la persona que la asesinó.

—Esta foto fue tomada poco antes de su muerte. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

 _Maldito..._

—Pero vamos a lo importante... A porqué te la estoy mostrando. —Señaló con el dedo sus ojos— ¿Puedes verlo, Max? Ese brillo en su mirada... Era un magnífico ser.

Me humedecí los labios con una importante taquicardia asaltándome. Mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre esa arriesgada idea que no me abandonaba.

—Hay cierta similitud entre ustedes dos, no sé por qué —continuó—. Está más claro que el agua que son totalmente diferentes, pero... —Rascó su mentón con aire pensativo—... en efecto aquí hay un delicioso misterio que me urge descubrir.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Fue lo único que pude decir arrugando la frente hasta desfigurarme. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tan entumecido por la ira y el sedante que me dio que no sé cómo a esta altura no me había desmayado. Mucho menos cómo logré hablar.

Jefferson rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza burlonamente.

—Vaya Max, no me imaginaba que tal insulto formara parte de tu vocabulario. Está bien... —Sonrió de lado, ensombrecido, y comenzó a dirigir los pasos hacia la amenazante cámara que estaba frente a mí—. Es todo un honor poder ver tu otra cara antes de que mueras. Mi cámara la reflejará a la perfección. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que tenías un don, Max.

Cerré los puños detrás de mi espalda y me impulsé hacia adelante en un intento de escapar de la silla donde estaba sentada. Las cuerdas que me ataban todo el cuerpo, incluso los pies, me asfixiaban, volviendo imposible esa tarea. Cada vez más desesperada y con un frío sudor resbalándose por la sien, intercalé los ojos de un lado a otro buscando alguna salvación. El cuarto oscuro, tenebrosas luces fosforescentes, jeringas, cuerdas y más cuerdas... es todo lo que podía visualizar además de esa fotografía.

Supongo que Jefferson, persona que admiraba en el pasado y ahora detestaba con el alma, se regocijaba bastante con mi expresión actual de terror. Ja... Claro que lo hacía. Es lo que buscaba. Capturar mi momento de desesperación. El momento, como él dijo, en el que la esperanza se esfumara de mis ojos.

Colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo y no dudó en enfocarme con su cámara. El flash de ésta disparando reiteradas veces provocó que en cada ocasión entrecerrase los párpados con debilidad. Esta escena ya la había visto. Ya sabía cómo iba a continuar todo esto, y el camino que yo deseaba muy lejos estaba de esta secuencia.

—Eso es, Max... Mírame.

Choqué los dientes, furiosa.

—¡Déjame ir, enfermo!

—Me gusta esa expresión... Quédate así. —Se relamió los labios y yo me achiqué en el lugar, asustada.

—Pervertido...

Volví a mirar esa fotografía que podía ser mi salvación pero también mi condena. Si no llegaba a poder tolerar el viaje, moriría y no podría salvar a nadie.

 _Tengo que hacerlo, pero..._

Pasé la atención a los verdosos ojos de Rachel Amber. Estaban... condenadamente apagados.

 _Rachel... ¿acaso podré hacerlo? ¿Podré trasladarme hasta ese momento en el que tu vida acabó?_

Y si tengo que hacerlo, el tiempo es ahora. Jefferson está distraído, gozando cual depravado por mi capturado estado. Debo hacerlo... Es la única salida. Ya no me importa lo que suceda. Tengo que salvar a Chloe aunque muera en el intento.

Tomé aire, preparándome para el inevitable viaje, y empecé a afinar la visión en la foto. Me concentré lo más que mi alterada cordura me permitía ante tal descabellante situación.

 _Por favor... funciona, ¡funciona!_

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a la fuerza que estaba aplicando para trasladarme.

—¡Maldita sea, Max!

Me sobresalté.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Desobedeciéndolo, continué tiritando y drenándome de una tensa energía en un vago intento de concentrarme.

—¡Perra estúpida! —Furibundo, pateó la mesa a su lado, la cual contenía varias jeringas y líquidos que se derramaron—. Quizás necesitas una nueva dosis...

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, espantadas.

—¡N-No!

Sus pasos empezaron a acercarse con una tortuosa lentitud. Una siniestra sonrisa, su mano sosteniendo aquella peligrosa jeringa que ya sabía bien lo que contenía. Una imagen suficiente para paralizarme.

Mi mente no paraba de formular ideas desesperadas para escapar de la situación. Ideas que se entrelazaban entre sí, enredándose, no dejándome visualizar ninguna con claridad. Estaba perdiendo el control. El cuerpo me temblaba, ocasionando que mis muñecas se refregaran en un inútil intento de liberarse. No podía centrarme en mi deber con el terror recorriéndome; me estaba dominando.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_

—No te muevas, Max. —Llegó y me sujetó el brazo, para luego girarlo y comenzar a palmearlo sin mucha delicadeza, despertándome la vena—. Si lo haces, se tornará doloroso.

Y eso fue todo. Apenas noté de reojo el vértice de la jeringa apuntándome, el miedo terminó por consumirme, tanto, que empecé a moverme frenéticamente para evitar ese venenoso contacto.

—¡Déjame!

La fotografía cayó al suelo.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras, perra!

Me pegó una tremenda cachetada, dejándome congelada.

—Eso es... Mucho mejor. —musitó, fortaleciendo el agarre en mi piel hasta enrojecerla.

Piel que ya se mostraba en demasía preparada para la inyección.

 _No... ¡No!_

—Relájate, Max.

Las lágrimas inmersas de pánico se resbalaron por mis mejillas. Ardían en mis ojos de una forma tan dolorosa que me obligaron a bajar los párpados. Mi vista terminó sumida cual imán en la foto, ahora yacida en el suelo, de esa preciosa chica.

—R-Rachel...

—Está muerta, Max.

 _Yo... puedo cambiar eso._

—Rachel... —repetí, ensimismada y con la mente nublándose considerablemente, ya no sé si por el terror o la determinación que me nació al observarla.

—Ja, si tanto la admirabas... —Soltó una burlona carcajada—. Tranquila, pronto te reunirás con ella.

 _No..._

Observé como la aguja se acercaba sigilosa hacia mi despierta vena. Mi corazón terminó en la garganta y mis uñas clavadas en las palmas.

—¡NO!

En un último y desesperanzado intento enfoqué la visión en la fotografía.

 _¡Rachel, llévame hasta dónde comenzó todo esto!_

La punta de la jeringa empezó a penetrarme. Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras la imagen de mí alrededor comenzaba a difuminarse. La verdad no sabía si era por el sedante o porque había conseguido mi cometido. Quizás ambas.

Sin embargo, una presión en mi pecho y un agudo latigazo en la cabeza que me dejó algo atontada me brindaron la respuesta.

 _¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy logrando!_

De repente, aquella costumbre sensación de desvanecerme en el aire me atacó. Todo estaba nublándose, desapareciendo. La imagen del cuarto oscuro se mostraba difusa y entrecortada.

Y mi respiración también.

 _Oh..._

Mi cabeza decayó de golpe, adormecida. Confirmado, el sedante también había hecho efecto.

Lo último que vislumbré antes de caer de una estrepitosa manera sobre un desconocido suelo fue el perplejo rostro de Jefferson. Pero lo más extraño de todo no fue eso, sino el transparente ciervo que apareció detrás de él.

-/-

Una ruidosa y electrónica música resonando en mis sensibles tímpanos provocaron que empezara a reincorporarme con lentitud.

 _ **PUM PUM PUM PUM**_

Directo en el pecho, rebotando con fuerza. Esos graves me estaban volviendo loca. Parecían reemplazar a los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales necesitaba oír con urgencia para confirmar que estaba viva y no en una caótica pesadilla.

Levanté la cabeza como pude y respiré hondo. Sentía que hacía años no lo hacía.

—¿Q-Qué? —musité, aferrando los dedos contra la... ¿tierra? ¿Era esto tierra?

Pasé la mirada de un lado a otro, descolocada. Un jardín que olía a lluvia reciente me recibió, pero también...

—Este lugar es...

—¡Wooh wooh, amiga! ¡Caíste rápido! —exclamó un muchacho notablemente borracho que pasaba a mi lado. Era sostenido por otro que no hizo muchos esfuerzos en no reírse de mí.

—¿Huh? —pronuncié levantándome algo temblorosa. Me refregué la cabeza, adolorida—. Esta es... la entrada de...

Planté los ojos al frente y el molesto brillo de un fiestero letrero que conocía bien me cegó: Vortex Club.

Con la emoción en aumento y la energía reiniciándose, despegué los pies del piso y atrapé el hombro del chico que se burló de mí.

—¡¿Qué día es hoy?! —cuestioné con cierta agresión. Él me miró de un divertido modo.

—¿Mal viaje, colega? —preguntó, haciendo reír a su amigo. Yo reforcé el agarre, impaciente.

—¡Dime!

—¡Hey, tranquila! —Rió, acabando con mi tolerancia, que a esta altura era nula—. Veintidós de abril, compañera, ¡el día de la mejor fiesta en Arcadia Bay! ¿Te nos unes?

—Veintidós de abril... —repetí, abstraída— ¿Qué año?

No podía descartar la posibilidad de haberme ido a la mierda en este viaje. Todo podía suceder con mis poderes fuera de control. Porque así los sentía hacía unos días: totalmente fuera de control.

Él arqueó una ceja cada vez más extrañado.

—¿Con qué te diste?

Por poco y gruñí cuando atrapé el cuello de su ropa con ambas manos.

—¡Dime qué jodido año es!

De acuerdo, parece que lo intimidé. Luce sorprendido, por no decir asustado. Es entendible. Hasta a mí me sorprende lo mucho que cambié en una sola semana. ¿Pero quién no lo haría luego de pasar por toda esa locura?

—D-Dos mil trece. —contestó.

De a poco fui liberándolo y ahí quedé, clavada en el lugar y boquiabierta.

 _Esto... no puede ser..._

—Lo conseguí... —murmuré con los ojos cual platos—. Lo... ¡Agh! —Atajé mi cabeza de golpe. Una dolorosa puntada me exprimió el cerebro en menos de un segundo.

Dibujé una frágil sonrisa mientras un espeso líquido se escapaba de mi nariz. Me la cubrí, agitada.

—S-Sabía que iba a pasar esto. No puedo perder un minuto más.

 _Debo cambiar la historia._

Como pude obligué a mis pies a moverse y pasé al lado del confundido chico que seguía observándome como si fuera un extraterrestre. El dolor no se esfumaba. Retrocedí demasiado, y mi ser ya no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para aguantarlo.

La entrada del Club estaba repleta de cuerpos tirados en el suelo; botellas de alcohol los decoraban. Poco me importó tal desastre, es más, lo agradecí. Porque había tanta gente desparramada por ahí que el guardia de seguridad estaba muy ocupado llevándoselos uno por uno, por ende, podía escabullirme con libertad.

Levantando la pierna en cada ocasión que una chica o un chico desmayado impedían mi caminar, logré entrar a ese descontrolado sitio. La música empezó a resonar con más ímpetu, hecho que solo incrementaba el potente dolor de cabeza que me agobiaba.

—Tengo que encontrarla, tiene que estar aquí. Este es el día correcto.

 _El día que desapareció. El día que fue asesinada._

Comencé a pasar a los empujones a través de los enloquecidos adolescentes. O mejor dicho, me empujaban a mí. No se veía casi una mierda, excepto unas luces rojizas y verdosas que navegaban por toda la pista en delgadas líneas. El olor a cierta hierba que se me hacía bastante conocida abundaba en el lugar. Conclusión: la gente no podía estar más del culo. Escenario perfecto para un secuestro.

Nadie se daría cuenta. Nadie le tomaría importancia.

Me detuve cuando noté una familiar silueta y al instante me escondí detrás de... ¿un borracho? Sí, eso era. Fue necesario. Porque esa silueta era nada más ni nada menos que Victoria Chase. Para variar, se mostraba egocéntrica e intimidante. Aunque sé que por dentro es todo lo contrario. Y pensar que en el presente ella fue asesinada por Jefferson...

—De todas las personas... —murmuré, mordiéndome el labio—. No puedo seguir escondiéndome, técnicamente no me conoce todavía.

—¿Quién no te conoce, preciosa? —preguntó el chico que me "protegía", poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro. Lo espié de soslayo, indiferente.

—Tu madre. —respondí y continué mi camino. Tenía que encontrarla.

Por suerte intuía donde podía llegar a estar. Chloe me dijo que ella formaba parte del Club Vortex, por ende, un pase Vip no sería un problema para la gran Rachel Amber.

El problema aquí era cómo carajo accedería a tal "glorioso" lugar. ¿Escondiéndome?, ¿sobornando?, ¿a los golpes?

Me refregué la frente, bufando.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Su vida corre peligro. No importa cómo, voy a entrar._

Aceleré los pasos. La impaciencia se estaba apropiando de mí, por no decir el nerviosismo. Tenía que cambiar los acontecimientos inmediatamente. ¿Quién podía confirmarme que no iba a desvanecerme en cualquier instante, tal como pasó en otras ocasiones, y volver a ese maldito cuarto oscuro? En este momento no sé lo que mis poderes pueden o no hacer. Tampoco descarto la idea de quedarme atascada en esta época por haber hecho alguna mala jugada.

Todo está... en demasía fuera de control.

Me detuve al observar una elegante cortina roja delante de todas las cabezas que bailaban frente a mí. La conocía bien: sección Vip en mis narices.

Por supuesto, había una presumida chica controlando la entrada. No era la misma que me dejó pasar a regañadientes la última vez que estuve aquí. Veo que esa logró formar parte del popular grupo de Victoria y Nathan después. Ni quiero pensar qué tuvo que hacer para conseguir ese cometido.

De cualquier manera, no me privé de empujar a ésta guardiana cuando trató de detener mi ingreso.

—¡Hey, idiota! —exclamó.

—¡Piérdete! —Elevé el dedo medio, irascible.

Chloe había influido en mi carácter, no hay duda. Y no podría agradecer más aquello.

Atravesé la cortina y la cantidad de gente se redujo considerablemente. Perfecto, ahora podía preguntar con más tranquilidad sobre su paradero.

Atrapé el hombro de una chica rubia que me pareció dentro de todo cuerda. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vislumbré su rostro, mi idea sobre la cordura desapareció.

 _Cuerda las pelotas._

—¿Rachel Amber? Sí..., la vi por ahí.

 _¡Genial, está acá!_

—¿Por ahí, dónde?

—Ya sabes... —Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Por ahí...

—Puta madre... —La solté y continué caminando, frustrada.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Mi vista se desesperaba buscándola. Solo su foto aparecía en mi mente, pero no sabía con certeza si esa imagen podía reproducirla en su totalidad. Dudaba en reconocerla.

De pronto, unos no bienvenidos brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás.

—Hey, linda.

Giré el semblante con la frente arrugada y contemplé como un muchacho muy colocado me guiñaba un ojo. En otro momento de mi vida hubiese alabado al cielo por ser tan popular, pero ahora solo quería que ese imbécil desapareciera.

—Te veo un poco perdida, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Y si te sientas ahí conmigo? —Señaló un sillón a unos metros—. Puedo orientarte si quieres...

Bufé, soltándome de su agarre.

—¿Viste a Rachel? —pregunté.

—Oh... ¿Le entras a las mujeres? —bromeó, sujetando mi cintura otra vez—. Tienes un gusto muy exquisito, ¿no crees? Yo diría que te rindas y te enfoques en mí. No le llegas ni a los talones aunque seas muy hermosa. En cambio conmigo...

—¿Qué? ¡Solo te estoy preguntando si la viste!

—Te ayudaré a buscarla. Y si la encontramos, ¿un trío entra en tu categoría?

Presioné las mandíbulas absolutamente intolerante.

—Vete a la mierda.

Me liberé de nuevo y atiné a darle la espalda y alejarme. ¿Por qué demonios todo era tan difícil? Con todas las cosas que pasé esto no debería ser un desafío. Y aún así, lo es. Y siento que es el peor. Mi corazón hace minutos que no para de latir asustado. Creo que no solo por conseguir salvarla. Conocerla es algo que de verdad quiero hacer, y eso me genera cierto... nerviosismo. Chloe habló tan bien de ella, como si fuera una diosa. O tal como dijo: un ángel.

 _Conocer a una persona que en realidad está muerta... Alguien que es importante para Chloe. Alguien que se convirtió en la protagonista de mi historia sin siquiera saber quién es._

No pueden culparme por tener una insaciable curiosidad y... Esperen, ¿ese idiota dijo que no le llegaba ni a los talones? Me cago en él. No es como si no lo supiera, pero tampoco era necesario decirlo así...

Mientras más recorría y preguntaba por su paradero, más perdía la esperanza. ¿Quizás llegué tarde? ¿Tal vez Nathan se me adelantó?

 _Tal vez... esto fue una mala idea. Mierda._

—¡Rachel, dónde te habías metido!

Me detuve en seco y mis pupilas no tardaron en saltar de sus órbitas. Con los latidos aumentando a los golpes giré el rostro de un lado a otro, tratando de seguir esa masculina y ebria voz que la llamaba.

—¡Aquí está la fiesta, amiga! —insistió— ¡Ven con nosotros!

—Tengo una más intensa en mente.

Esa lejana voz... sonó ronca y con un grado de sensualidad. ¿Acaso... era ella?

Con la garganta reseca por la ansiedad, comencé a empujar a toda persona que se ponía en mi camino.

—¡Rachel! —grité.

Pero, infaltable, en el momento más importante mi pie tropezó con lo que me pareció una botella y terminé de cabeza contra el suelo.

Fracasada siempre.

—¡Agh! Mierda... —Me refregué la frente, la cual estaba notablemente herida. Ningún golpe mayor, pero sí el necesario para que un tedioso ardor me asaltara la piel. Genial, como si no me encontrara lo suficientemente adolorida. Mi cerebro palpitaba cada vez más, entumeciéndome, a causa de la música, o el viaje... Ya no lo sabía. Como sea, ahora no tenía importancia—. N-No puedo perder un segundo... —mascullé, intentando incorporarme. La gente que pasaba a mi lado como una estampida me impedía bastante esa acción. Ni se molestaban en ayudarme. Por poco y me pisaban. Ja, juventud perdida.

En otro de mis fallidos intentos de pararme, observé con la vista nublada como dos pies se detenían frente a mí. Me pareció un milagro.

—¿Estás bien?

 _Esa voz..._

Con un significativo esfuerzo elevé el rostro, pero solo logré divisar una amable mano que quería ayudarme. La oscuridad del lugar no me permitía ver más.

Como pude la sujeté.

—Te pegaste una buena. —Escuché mientras un fuerte agarre me ponía de pie. Me cubrí la herida de inmediato como acto reflejo—. Ten más cuidado.

—S-Sí..., gracias. —Apenas pude decir, todavía tratando de verla.

Pero así como sus pasos se aproximaron, se alejaron con la misma rapidez. Afiné la vista y por fin pude ver un poco mejor. Y aunque solo logré contemplar su espalda, mi corazón latió con más fuerza que antes, alterado.

Un castaño y largo cabello, un pendiente celeste en forma de pluma, una figura de verdad envidiable...

—No puede ser...

Entreabrí los labios varias veces para llamarla, pero nada emanaron de ellos. Era incapaz de salir de mi parálisis.

Ella seguía apartándose, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Tenía que reaccionar.

—¡Rachel! —Al fin pude decir, estirando el brazo en su dirección. Decir que me costó pronunciar ese nombre es poco.

La misteriosa chica se detuvo de golpe, confirmando mi teoría. Mi mente entró en corto circuito en ese preciso instante.

No me equivoqué, era ella. La mismísima...

Comenzó a darse vuelta con lentitud y mis ojos no tardaron en fundirse con los suyos, impresionados. Un esmeralda color me miró con curiosidad.

 _Sí..., la mismísima Rachel Amber._

No obstante, lo que más hallé en su mirada fue un vacío total. Sus ojos parecían perdidos.

Realmente... perdidos y afligidos.

* * *

¡Acá dejo el primer capítulo! Quiero aclarar que esta Rachel que van a leer es un poco diferente a la de "Before the storm" .Tengo la "gran" teoría de que Rachel cambió con el lapso de los años. Que la que vimos en BTS no es la misma que la de LIS. Creo que tendría sentido por todo lo que pasó en su vida y por el simple hecho de que en LIS es tres años mayor. En sí, la de LIS (basándome en la poca información que hay de ella) parece muy diferente.

Esta historia la estoy escribiendo, no está terminada, así que es probable que no publique tan rápido. Tampoco voy a tardar meses (espero), pero como las ideas surgen mientras escribo puede llevarme mi tiempo.

En fin, ¡gracias por leer! Y cualquier cosita, ahí está el botoncito de Reviews ;)

¡Saludos!


	2. Rachel Amber

**Rachel Amber**

—Rachel... —escapó de mis labios. Todavía no podía asimilar la situación.

Me miró a lo lejos con una desconfianza que pude percibir, y retomó los pasos hacia mí lentamente. En el recorrido yo trataba de encontrar la voz perdida sin mucho éxito. Su ropa no aportaba. Esa oscura remera que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo y esos pantalones con roturas bien adheridos a sus piernas, resaltando sus perfectas siluetas, me resecaron la garganta. No hace falta decir que era una belleza.

Pero vamos a lo importante...

Esta chica en realidad está muerta. En realidad sufrió quién sabe qué tipo de torturas antes de morir, y ahora está parada frente a mí como si nada. Y si no me equivoco... drogada. Muy drogada.

Se cruzó de brazos y me observó con una seria expresión, por no decir engreída. Era un poco más alta que yo, pero no tan alta como Chloe. Irradiaba una energía extraña... Diferente; podría decirse que hasta atrayente. Pero me estoy desviando de nuevo...

¡No vine hasta aquí para quedar ensimismada con ella!

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó.

No podía asimilar ni el solo hecho de que me estuviera hablando. De que... pudiese hablar.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

—No, pero yo sí a ti.

—Todos me conocen. —Arqueó una irónica ceja—. Eso no es novedad.

Apegué los hombros al cuello. El valor que tenía se alejó considerablemente apenas la sentí cerca. Su presencia era algo... avasallante. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y mi voz era la fiel prueba de ello. No quería aparecer.

Ante mi retrasado silencio, puso ambas manos en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Hey, ¿eres muda?

—¡N-No! —por fin pude responder, aunque de una estúpida forma. Ella sonrió de lado.

—Entonces... ¿Eres una admiradora secreta? —Me guiñó un burlón ojo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Huh? ¿Quién se cree?_ _Me la imaginaba egocéntrica, pero tanto... Ugh, como sea. No hay tiempo que perder._

En un arranque de valentía atrapé su mano. Pude sentir como se estremeció, claramente no se lo esperaba. Y yo menos esperaba que su calor corporal me impactara tanto. En mi mente esta chica seguía estando muerta. Si no borraba esa imagen pronto sería incapaz de accionar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dije— ¿Puedes acompañarme afuera un momento?

—Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo aquí.

—No... ¡No entiendes! ¡Realmente necesito que vengas conmigo!

Ascendió otra desconfiada ceja en respuesta; le di cero importancia. Ignorando su rigidez, jaleé su mano y empecé a caminar por poco y arrastrándola conmigo.

De fondo y entre todo el griterío, Rachel soltó una susurrante risita.

—Por más de que esta invitación resulta muy tentadora, tendré que preguntar... —Se detuvo en seco, generando que la imitara— ¿Qué mierda haces?

El sudor no me tuvo piedad; comenzó a recorrer mi sien en una delgada línea. ¿Cómo explicarle la situación? De verdad... ¿cómo hacerlo?

—Alejarte de Nathan. —Fue lo único sensato que se me ocurrió—. Sé que te encontrarás con él.

—Ja, claro que me encontraré con él. Es mi amigo. —espetó, soltándose con un visible desprecio.

Confirmado, ganar su confianza no iba a ser fácil.

—Un amigo que va a matarte.

Y yo no ayudaba a ganármela. ¿Algo más descolocado no podía decir? Me cago en mí.

Ella pestañeó y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tienes de lo que sea que te hayas metido? —Me señaló girando el dedo juguetonamente—. Porque realmente quiero delirar como tú.

Emané un pesado suspiro y la miré de reojo solo para encontrarla a una cercana distancia. Mis mejillas se acaloraron al notar sus perfectos y llamativos rasgos. Tenía una piel suave. Aunque no la había tocado se podía ver a lejos. Bajé los párpados y me perdí en unos carnosos y rosados labios indiscutiblemente tentadores. No obstante, lo que más llamó mi atención de toda su brillante simetría fueron sus ojos, que se encontraban protegidos por unas largas pestañas. Se me hacían difíciles de definir. Una interesante mezcla de color avellana y esmeralda los caracterizaba. Pero si tuviera que elegir cuál resaltaba, diría que el verde se quedaba con el primer puesto. Para rematarla y sumar a su nata belleza, el contorno de sus ojos tenía un aspecto alargado, tornándolos naturalmente cautivadores.

 _Es... muy hermosa._

—¿Y? —Se acercó más, provocando que diera un paso atrás— ¿Tienes?

Fruncí los labios, como si así pudiera evitar decir otra estupidez. Cada vez me sentía más impaciente, ¿pero cómo mierda no iba a estarlo? ¡Esta chica está a punto de morir! Y sumémosle que se está burlando de mí...

 _Esto va a ser difícil... y ella no ayuda._

Me refregué la frente, suspirando de nuevo.

—Eres más insoportable de lo que pensé... —murmuré; al instante me tapé la boca. Mi pensamiento huyó en un descuido que rogué que no escuchara. Sin embargo, está claro que me escuchó. Su rostro transformándose en uno disconforme lo confirmó.

—Hablas como si me conocieras, ¿quién mierda te crees que eres?

 _Ja... cómo explicarlo._

Espera... Espera, espera, espera. Hay una forma. Una simple forma que no puede fallar. Me sorprende mi gran idiotez, cómo se me ocurre recién ahora...

Sonreí de soslayo casi con confianza. Y digo casi porque ese gesto todavía no lo tenía muy entrenado.

—Incluso más insoportable que Chloe. —agregué.

¡BOOM! Bomba lanzada, y su reacción fue la que esperaba.

Parpadeó varias veces y atrapó mi brazo con fuerza.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó. Yo levanté el mentón con orgullo.

—Es mi mejor amiga.

—Nah-ah. —Negó con el dedo índice—. Tendré que estar en desacuerdo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Me crucé de brazos, desafiante

—Simple. —Sonrió, arrogante—. Porque es _mí_ mejor amiga.

De acuerdo, admito que la grave y amenazante tonalidad de su voz me asustó un poquito. Y en especial sus ojos, que adquirieron un peligroso brillo. Pero debía continuar, sacarla de allí era mi prioridad.

Si todo sale bien, en otro momento (o tiempo) disputaremos quién es su mejor amiga. Ahora mismo lo que debo hacer es impedir que se encuentre con Nathan. Aflojarla y entretenerla. Y tengo las herramientas perfectas para eso. Ya que no empezamos con el pie derecho, porque es obvio que no le caigo nada bien, tendré que recurrir al izquierdo.

—¿Mejor amiga a la cual le ocultas un romance con Frank?

¡DOBLE BOOM!

Por alguna extraña razón me regocijó en demasía verla tan petrificada. Parecía ese tipo de persona que no se inmutaba con nada ni nadie, y al lograr sacarla de su zona de confort no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa por ello. Es decir... estaba enfrentando a la gran Rachel Amber, no era poca cosa.

Con esa falsa confianza de compañía me animé a continuar.

—¿Mejor amiga que no piensas ver más porque planeas fugarte con él cuando en realidad tenías que fugarte con ella?

Su entrecejo comenzó a arrugarse de una furiosa manera que me hizo arrepentirme de mis palabras. ¿Acaso estaba frente a una persona que no tenía ningún problema de mostrarme los puños? Estoy pensando seriamente que sí.

Y como si mis pensamientos tomaran vida, me empujó.

—¿Quién carajo eres?, ¿una puta acosadora o qué?

 _Oh... ¿Acosadora? Eso dolió. No soy tan patética, aunque conozco a cierto chico que sí lo es... por más tierno que sea._

Recuperando el equilibrio por tal empujón, contesté.

—No me creerías aunque te lo dijera. —Sujeté su brazo, incitándola a seguirme—. Mi única misión es sacarte de aquí, te daré las explicaciones necesarias luego.

Ella bajó el rostro y negó con una presumida sonrisita.

—Escucha lindura, no me destaco por tener mucha paciencia. Así que si fueras tan amable de soltarme...

—Mi nombre es Max, no lindura.

Abrió los ojos, que se habían cerrado sarcásticamente, y me observó con un dejo de asombro.

—¿Max? Por casualidad... —Me escaneó de arriba abajo con desdén— ¿Eres esa Max que abandonó a Chloe?

Ugh, por supuesto... Le contó todo.

—¿Ella... te habló de mí?

—Te puteó, mejor dicho.

Sonreí de lado, aflojando un poco el agarre.

—Ja... Claro que lo hizo. No la culpo. —musité.

—Hm... Así que eres tú. —Asintió irónicamente—. Mira con quién me vengo a encontrar... Pero qué grata sorpresa. Dime algo, ¿te atreves a juzgarme de abandonar cuando tú fuiste la primera en hacerlo?

Desvié el semblante, sintiéndome acorralada. Muy astuta; me devolvió la jugada a la perfección.

Rachel rió por lo bajo, ganadora.

—Ahora sí, tengo curiosidad y otra pregunta que hacerte, _lindura_ —resaltó, sabiendo bien que me molestaba—. La pregunta es... —continuó, clavando el dedo en mi frente— ¿Por qué me buscas a mí y no a ella?

—Eso es porque... Umm...

—¡U-U-U-UMM! —Se burló, refregando la yema del dedo contra mi piel. La saqué de un manotazo, enojada. Dios, era insoportable—. Vamos, dime. No muerdo...

—Pero sí molestas.

Puso la mano en su pecho falsamente sorprendida.

—Mira quién lo dice: la acosadora.

—¡No soy una acosadora!

—Demuéstralo contestándome, lindura.

Me mordí el borde del labio mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza. Su arrogante actitud no ayudaba.

—Estoy esperando... —insistió. Yo bajé el rostro, pensante.

No lograba encontrar las frases correctas para justificarme. La única que aparecía en mi mente podía desatar que me diera la espalda riendo a carcajadas y se fuera regalándome una importante puteada.

En el medio de mi larga meditación un extraño e incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Al menos de parte de nosotras. La electrónica música todavía se oía de fondo, pero estaba tan enfocada en destrabarme la lengua que poca importancia le di. Elevé los ojos y le mantuve la mirada, que me detallaba sin siquiera parpadear. Sus penetrantes ojos me intimidaban hasta tal punto que empecé a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello, nerviosa. Hubiera deseado que no me mirara con tanta profundidad, tal vez de ese modo hubiese sido más fácil idear una respuesta.

—Escucha... sé que esto te parecerá de locos, soy consciente —empecé a decir—. Pero necesito sacarte de aquí, estás en peligro.

Sus labios se entreabrieron algo impresionados. Sin embargo, no tardaron en recuperar la compostura y delinear una burlona sonrisa.

—¿En peligro? Mierda... De verdad estás mal.

Bien, esta es la primera vez que alguien me saca tanto de quicio.

—¡Puta madre! —insulté al aire— ¡Solo sígueme y te explicaré todo! —Agarré su brazo de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, no hubo objeción en esta ocasión. Lo único que hizo fue observarme de una inexpresiva forma que acrecentó mi ansiedad a grados insoportables.

 _¿Qué diablos está tramando? ¿Por qué me mira así? Agh... Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto._

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, arrastrándola. Y para elevar mi desconcierto, sus pasos me siguieron cual cachorro a su dueño. La miré de reojo, curiosa, y me topé con una divertida sonrisa.

—Tienes carácter, me gusta.

—¿Huh?

 _¿Y éste cambio? En serio debe estar muy drogada._

—Si te sigo, ¿me compartirás de lo que te metiste? —preguntó, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. La detallé con desconfianza.

 _Oh, ya veo. Así que éste es su incentivo. No sé porqué me sorprendo. Estoy tratando con la gemela de Chloe, después de todo._

Suspiré mientras empujaba a la gente hasta traspasar la cortina roja.

—No me metí nada, al contrario de ti.

Una agraciada risa resonó en mis oídos, estremeciéndome. Pero lo que vino después casi provocó que terminara otra vez de cabeza contra el suelo. Se impulsó hacia mí y unos intrépidos brazos me rodearon el cuello por delante, volviendo tedioso el recorrido.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo estaba drogada?

Analicé el agarre, confundida.

 _¿Qué pasa con esta actitud tan confianzuda? ¿No me odiaba o algo así hace unos minutos atrás?_

—¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tu mirada lo dice todo. —Me limité a contestar.

—Hm... Muy observadora.

—¿Vas a burlarte todo el camino?

—Tal vez. No te quejes. Pareces tener información de mí... así que al menos permíteme devolverte la jugada burlándome de ti.

—Si eso te hace feliz...

Mis piernas pesaban, me dolía la cabeza, y que su cuerpo estuviera colgado del mío no ayudaba a mis debilitados pies.

—¿Podrías soltarme?

—Nop. Si voy a seguirte, será a mi modo. —Se aferró más, generando que me inclinara un poco hacia adelante debido a la inoportuna incomodidad.

De verdad... es insoportable. Tanto o peor que Chloe. Ahora entiendo porque se llevaban tan bien.

—Pesas. —dije en un último intento de sacármela de encima.

—¡Hey! —Hundió el dedo en mi mejilla—. Es un insulto decirle eso a una futura modelo, ¿sabes?

Mi corazón palpitó con ímpetu entonando una triste melodía. Esta chica... nunca cumplió sus sueños. Murió de una cruel manera.

Las fotos que encontramos con Chloe en el cuarto oscuro aparecieron en mis recuerdos. Sus poses, sus llorosos ojos, la furia en sus pupilas..., el terror detrás de ellas.

Entrecerré los párpados, apenada.

 _No puedo enojarme con ella..._

Sin siquiera pensar sujeté uno de los molestos brazos que me acorralaban el cuello y reforcé el agarre.

—Espero que lo logres. —dije, cabizbaja.

—¿Huh?

—Que seas una gran modelo y cumplas tus sueños.

Sofocó un pequeño sonido en mi oreja.

—¿Piensas que lo conseguiré? —preguntó.

Me extrañó que se mostrara insegura, aunque su voz de insegura no tenía nada. Mejor dicho, no transmitía nada.

—Claro.

—¿Te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva? —murmuró contra mi oído. Tardé en contestar.

No quería darle la razón porque cero ganas tenía de seguir elevando su ego. Pero...

—Sí, lo eres. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Rachel.

Giré el rostro y no hallé sus ojos. Éstos estaban perdidos en la muchedumbre, pensativos. No había nada interesante en los borrachos que se estaban cagando a puñetazos a nuestro lado. Estoy segura que ella vio ese panorama muchas veces. Entonces... ¿solo me estaba evitando?

Mis pasos por fin nos sacaron de ese ruidoso club, dejándonos en el jardín. Lugar donde todavía yacían varios cuerpos desmayados. Cuando la música empezó a escucharse más lejana, Rachel debilitó el agarre hasta soltarme. Acción que me generó un instantáneo vacío, quién sabe porqué.

Ella era... de alguna manera cálida, aunque tenía la leve sensación de que quería evitar esa parte de su ser. Como si estuviera a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

 _Es como una... máscara._

Nos alejamos bastante de la entrada. El crujido de nuestras pisadas sobre el césped me inquietaba. Cada paso que daba reducía las probabilidades de que tuviera un momento de paz. Me aterraba la idea de explicarle la situación. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cómo decirle que ella en realidad... estaba muerta. ¿Era necesario decírselo? ¿Solo así podía evitar que se encuentre con Nathan?, ¿solo así me creería?

—¿Y bien?

Me detuve. No mintió, la paciencia no es su fuerte. Estoy comenzando a pensar que tampoco la mía.

Me di la vuelta hasta quedar de frente con su, ahora, intrigada persona. Se podía leer en su rostro la curiosidad. Eso podía jugarme a favor. Si la mantenía expectante...

Sin muchas esperanzas de obtener una respuesta sincera, decidí soltar lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Nathan?

—Es mi amigo. —Puso ambas manos en su cadera, altanera— ¿Por qué?

—Y... ¿con Jefferson?

Abrió más los ojos.

—¿También lo conoces a él?

—Solo contesta.

Me obedeció, pero se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Parecía estar meditando bien sus palabras, o lo mejor que su drogada cabeza le permitía.

—Es mi profesor.

—¿Te... dejas fotografiar por él?

Con cada palabra que modulaba más su frente volvía a mostrarse arrugada y disconforme.

—¿Por qué tengo que responder eso? No te conozco.

—Rachel..., él... —Hice una dudosa pausa—. Ese tipo es un maldito psicópata. Por favor, no te juntes con él.

—No me digas... —Se frotó la sien como si la desquiciara. Hey, la maldita desquiciada soy yo—. Seguirte fue una mala idea.

—¡Tienes que confiar en mí! —Atajé sus hombros— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que ese tipo me secuestró hace poco?

Se liberó con una mueca inmersa de rechazo.

—Es un poco difícil de creer cuando acá la única lunática eres tú.

Me revolví el cabello cada vez más alterada. Ya no podía darle vueltas al asunto, tenía que ser directa. Era la última opción que me queda. Esta chica no quería ceder.

Erguí la cabeza y la miré con dureza.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —cuestioné.

—De una puta vez sí, te lo agradecería.

—Bien. Vengo del futuro, Rachel. Por eso sé tantas cosas sobre ti.

Ensanchó los ojos y, como esperaba, soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en el jardín.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres tan graciosa! —Continuó riendo, agarrándose el estómago y todo— ¡Ni que estuviéramos en "Volver al futuro"!

—No estoy bromeando...

—¡Tienes que estarlo! —dijo, limpiándose el borde de los ojos—. Realmente... tienes que estarlo. —Su voz disminuyó hasta desaparecer, lo cual me extrañó.

—Lamentablemente no lo estoy. —contesté, y me impresionó lo rápido que su mueca cambió por una irritada. Creo que la estaba camuflando con la risa.

—Deja de jugar. —Acortó los pasos—. Dime qué es lo que quieres de una puta vez. Hay una fiesta ahí adentro esperándome.

—Salvarte. —dije sin vacilar.

—Estás loca.

—No, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Rachel me observó, indiferente. Gesto que imité. Pero detrás de esa indiferencia había un dejo de confusión y, por qué no, también de temor. Supongo que mi persona de verdad la estaba inquietando. No obstante, por más incómoda que se sintiese tenía que continuar. Mientras más tiempo la retuviera, mejor.

—Chloe y tú están en peligro. Yo soy la única que puede salvarlas.

Entreabrió los labios pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Y mientras los sellaba sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar que no era mi rostro. No expresaban nada, no podía leer nada en ellos... ¡nada! En serio deseaba saber qué pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, me resultaba imposible. Era como si hubiera una gran barrera invisible que me impedía llegar hasta ella.

—Ja... —Soltó una corta risita—. De verdad muero por probar lo que tomaste. —Me señaló abriendo los ojos con cierta gracia—. Incluso te pagaré si me das un poco, ¿qué dices?

Rodé los ojos, y con los ovarios por el piso me tapé la cara ahogando un grito. Si no lo hacía terminaría gritándole a ella.

 _Es tan... ¡tan insoportable!_

Rachel atinó a inclinar el rostro de costado con una falsa inocencia.

—¿Qué te metiste?, ¿Lsd? —continuó, juguetona— ¿Éxtasis? ¿Quizás hierva? —Puso un dedo en su mentón—. Por tu estado debe ser hierva. Deliras, amiga.

—¡Te dije que no me metí nada! —Me exasperé, estrellando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol— ¡Carajo que eres insoportable!

Mi comentario llamó su atención. No sé porqué, pero al menos creo que conseguí que me tomara un poco más en serio y que parara de ser tan irónica, lo cual me irritaba terriblemente.

—Oh... Nunca me habían dicho eso. —Ascendió los ojos al oscuro cielo con una tenue melancolía que noté—. Excepto una persona.

—Chloe, lo sé. —respondí. Ella los regresó a mí con lentitud.

—Parece que la conoces bien.

Descendí la mirada, que ya se encontraba en demasía agotada. Me pesaban los párpados. Quería llorar, y ya ni sabía porqué.

—Mucho. Al igual que tú, Rachel. —Bufé—. Si no quieres creerme está bien. Pero al menos, por esta noche... aléjate de Nathan.

Me sorprendió notar que sus pasos seguían disminuyendo la distancia, tanto, que la sombra de su cuerpo me cubría por completo.

—¿Qué tienes contra él, niña del futuro?

En otra ocasión me hubiese reído por cómo me llamó.

—Te drogará —dije, desviando el rostro. El suyo ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para incomodarme.

—Dah, claro que lo hará. Para eso iba a verlo; estoy con pocas municiones.

Apreté los puños, reprimiendo las esperadas lágrimas que hacía rato, debido a la frustración, querían emanar.

—¡No entiendes! ¡Te matará!

Arqueó una soberbia ceja, para luego estampar una mano a mi costado, provocando que tiritase en el lugar.

—De acuerdo, esto ya no es gracioso.

—¡Esa es mi línea! —Me defendí. Pero mi estado, en absoluto encogido de hombros por su comprometida cercanía, de defensa no tenía nada—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú... tú en realidad estás... m-muer...

—Hey. —Me cortó, generando que levantara la vista de golpe—. Lamento interrumpir tu delirio, pero... —Ascendió los dedos y sujetó mi mejilla—. Te sangra la nariz.

Al instante me la cubrí, perpleja.

—Tienes un rio ahí... ¿Estás bien?

—Carajo. —Huyó de mis labios mientras me limpiaba con el borde de la mano.

 _Mala señal... ¡Mala señal! ¿Será que no podré aguantar más tiempo en el pasado?_

Rachel, inexpresiva como ella sola, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo y me lo ofreció. O eso pensaba que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad hizo fue comenzar a limpiarme con delicadeza.

—Esa droga que te metiste no debió ser muy limpia. Tienes que tener más cuidado.

Arrugué la frente con el calor subiendo por mi cuerpo. A pesar de que ahora podía oler mi propia sangre y percibir ese dulzón gusto en mi garganta que tan bien conocía, el afrodisíaco perfume de Rachel se estaba infiltrando en mis sentidos pasando por alto todo aquello.

 _Huele a... ¿jazmines? Sí, son jazmines._

—No me metí nada... Ya te lo dije —atiné a decir con la voz quebrada.

Su atento gesto me debilitó, desconozco la razón. Lo que sí sé es que su cercanía me estaba quemando. Mi estómago ardía perturbado, nervioso. Muy nervioso.

—¿Y por qué sangras así? —preguntó, deslizando el pañuelo con una impensable sutileza por mi nariz—. Que yo sepa, esa hemorragia se puede deber a un exceso de coca.

—No le entro a eso.

—¿A qué le entras?

—¡A nada! ¡Déjate de joder con el tema!

Mi vocabulario me sorprendía hasta a mí misma.

—Hm... Aburrida.

En un suave acto levantó mi mentón y sujetó mi mano, para luego colocarla sobre el pañuelo.

—Sostenlo ahí.

Asentí, desarmada por su persona, que con cada segundo que pasaba más me resultaba una incógnita. Me contemplaba con cierta preocupación a pesar de ser una desconocida para ella.

 _Así que no es tan mala después de todo..., pero eso no borra que sea insoportable._

—¿En serio estás bien? Puedo llevarte a la enfermería de la escuela si quieres. Queda acá nomás.

—No hace falta. —Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada—. Ya parará, estoy acostumbrada. No te preocupes.

—Tienes costumbres raras. —Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado—. Pareces toda una geek.

—Sí..., me lo dicen mucho. —Retiré el pañuelo de mi nariz y lo observé—. Ah... Lo lavaré y...

 _¿Qué estoy diciendo? No podré devolvérselo en esta línea temporal..._

—Umm...

Claramente notó mis problemitas en el habla. Y cuando esperaba que se burlara de nuevo por ello, esta vez me encontré con otra cosa:

Una chistosa pero amable actitud.

—Quédatelo. La verdad no me apetece mucho recuperarlo.

Logró sacarme una pequeña risita con eso. Ella también sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —musitó contemplándome penetrantemente, para luego empezar a escanearme de pies a cabeza como si estuviera tramando un maligno plan—... Tal vez no es tan mala idea escuchar tu historia en vez de ir a buscar mis municiones. En sí, tu estado ya me colocó bastante.

—¿Huh? —inquirí, terminando de secarme la nariz. Rachel me guiñó un coqueto ojo.

—Desvarías. Y eso tiene... algo mágico.

—¿Mágico?

Volvió a descansar la mano sobre el tronco, pero en esta ocasión de un lento modo. Está demás decir que esa mano a mi costado me intimidó.

—Sí, mágico. Me gusta la gente mágica y extraña. —Sonrió. Yo le mantuve la mirada, intrigada.

—... ¿Por qué?

—Porque... yo soy igual. Una incomprendida.

Sus dedos se resbalaron por el tronco hasta quedar estacionados en mi mejilla. En medio de mi estupefacción, trazó la línea de mi mandíbula con suavidad y atrapó mi mentón.

 _¿Qué pasa con esta atmósfera?_

—No me di cuenta antes por la oscuridad, pero... —Con el pulgar dibujó la forma de mi boca—. Tienes unos labios muy bonitos y... carnosos. —susurró, bajando el inferior en un delicado movimiento.

Abrí los ojos de par en par completamente desorientada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté en un nervioso hilito de voz.

Rachel declinó los párpados y detalló mis labios con atención.

—¿Puedo besarlos?

Mi corazón aumentó los latidos mientras advertía como empezaba a inclinar el rostro hacia mí, dispuesta a robármelos.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Voy a besarte.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

—¡A-Aléjate! —La empujé, sonrojada. Esta situación no podía carecer más de sentido— ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

Desvió la vista, acomodándose un desordenado mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Solo jugaba... —Le restó importancia, para acto seguido estirar su ropa con desinterés, totalmente ajena a mi pánico.

—¡No es momento de juegos, Rachel!

Me miró y juré notar un grado de frustración en ella. Creo que... nunca la habían rechazado.

—Eres tan aburrida.

—Y tú eres una loca de mierda. —Eso se me escapó, como otras tantas cosas. Culpa de su actitud, que dejaba mucho que desear.

 _Es tan... extraña. O está del culo, o es así. No lo sé. No tengo tiempo para averiguarlo._

—Eso es correcto. —Admitió, sonriendo con orgullo, y perdió de vista mis ojos otra vez como si no soportara mirarlos en este momento.

Me rasqué la nuca con la confusión aún latente.

—¿Vas a escucharme o no? —pregunté.

—Hm... —Por fin decidió volver a observarme. Sus pupilas se deslizaron hacia mí con picardía, y yo ya no sabía qué esperar ni dónde meterme.

—Tal vez..., pero deberás convencerme.

 _Dios..._

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ja, eso fue rápido.

—Solo dime. —Suspiré.

Riendo por bajo, redujo la distancia de nuevo y en un lento movimiento rodeó con los brazos mi cuello.

—Primero: déjame probar tus labios. —murmuró. Los colores subieron por mi rostro sin piedad.

—¿S-Sigues con eso?

—Segundo: quizás quiera probar otra cosa, y no puedes decirme que no.

Mi interior literalmente comenzó a revolverse gracias a sus peticiones que, por cómo corría el tiempo, veía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

—Solo acepto la primera. —contesté, ruborizada.

 _¿De verdad voy a aceptar esto? Agh... Con tal de retenerla._

Mientras Rachel lo meditaba haciendo un ronco sonido pensativo que intensificaba mi nerviosismo, su traviesa sonrisa se agrandaba y mi vergüenza también.

—Hm... Está bien, es un buen inicio. Entonces, cambiaré la segunda condición.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunté, plantando la vista en el césped. Si la veía a los ojos sería el fin. Su cercanía me estaba descarrilando. Y el delicioso aroma que desprendía me carcomía cada vez más los sentidos.

—Un baile.

Pestañeé y devolví los ojos a ella.

—¿Un baile?, ¿conmigo?

—¿Con quién más? —reforzó el agarre, generando que mi cuerpo se apegara de una forma un tanto... inadecuada al suyo. Carraspeé, tratando de centrarme.

—Seguro tienes a muchos chicos atrás de ti. Podrías bailar con cualquiera de ellos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo contigo.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Porque quiero.

De acuerdo, esto está superando mi capacidad de razonamiento. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

 _Retenerla... es lo único que importa._

—De acuerdo..., solo uno. —respondí, insegura.

—¿Un solo beso?

—¿Eh?

—¿O un solo baile?

 _Puta madre._

—Un baile...

Me rozó la nariz con la punta de la suya, infartándome.

—¿Eso significa que puedo besarte más de una vez?

—¡Deja de dar vuelta mis frases! —Me desesperé. Creo que el control ya no formaba parte de mí.

—Hm... Pero es divertido.

—No lo es. —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Puedo? —repitió, sujetando mi ruborizada mejilla e ignorando mi berrinche.

Ya ni sé a qué se refería. Sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello transformaban la cotidiana tarea de razonar en algo imposible.

Tragando saliva, respondí:

—¿Prometes escucharme y creerme si acepto?

—Sí...

Le mantuve la mirada, todavía vacilante.

 _¿Por qué esta chica quiere hacer esto conmigo? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ _No puedo evitar pensar que todo lo que escuché de ella... al final es cierto._

Suspiré, por completo resignada.

—Solo hazlo y terminemos con esto.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacida.

—Entonces, sin más preámbulos... —Comenzó a inclinarse a mi rostro—. Te besaré.

No me dio tiempo ni de sorprenderme. Sus labios apresaron los míos con delicadeza, sellando mi futura queja.

Por el amor a todos los dioses existentes... Besaba tan bien, era tan dulce. Creo que nunca me exalté tanto por un beso en mi corta vida.

Presionó mi labio superior con suavidad, para luego deslizarse hacia el inferior y succionarlo, provocando que ahogara un pequeño jadeo. No obstante, lo que siguió casi generó que me cayera de culo. Rachel entreabrió los labios y asomó la lengua por ellos. Al instante traté de apartarla con las manos, pero estas me fueron arrebatadas por las muñecas y estampadas a los costados de mi cabeza. Continuó con su ataque sumiéndose en mi cavidad, encontrando mi retraída lengua. No se privó de enredarse con ella de una tortuosa y lenta forma, emitiendo en el acto un ronco y excitante gemido que me estremeció.

—Sabes un poco a sangre...

Mis pupilas saltaron, atónitas.

—Me gusta.

 _¡Está mal! ¡Esta chica no está para nada bien!_

Sujetó mi cuello y empezó a descender por él mientras yo trataba de despertar.

Y respirar.

—No estás nada mal...

Decidió abandonar mis labios, solo para navegar por mi mentón en un tentador camino de castos besos hasta apresar mi cuello. Lo besó y succionó con cuidado, para luego pasar la lengua por él, dejándome con una húmeda sensación en la piel. Sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas. Me liberaron las muñecas, sujetaron mi cintura y, descaradas, se animaron a bajar por ella con una clara intención de tantear un lugar mucho más delicado.

—¡E-Espera! —Puse las manos en su pecho, nerviosa. Todo para nada.

Ella volvió a mis labios y esta vez los devoró con hambruna mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo por mi cadera y dibujaba la curva de mi trasero, presionándolo en el acto. En medio de mi parálisis, atrapó mi muslo y lo levantó, dejándolo colgado de su cintura. Mi aliento se perdió, y estoy casi segura de que para siempre.

No lo encuentro. Creo que Rachel me lo robó.

—Mh... —ronroneó, ladeando el rostro y entrelazando nuestras lenguas ya con una notable falta de aire de ambas partes. Se apegó más contra mi entumecido cuerpo, imprimiendome contra el árbol y permitiéndome sentir su entrepierna muy fusionada con la mía—. Eres muy dulce...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

 _Esto tiene que... ¡parar!_

Atajé sus hombros, removida. Y lo que menos quería que sucediera pasó cuando empezó a subir por mi muslo de un modo tan suave que mis terminaciones nerviosas se exaltaron hasta electrizar mi entrepierna.

—Ah...

Sí, pasó. Un vergonzoso jadeo se me escapó. En consecuencia, una risita resonó sobre mi piel.

—Hm... ¿Y eso? Quién iba a pensar que podrías tener una voz tan incitante, Max...

Dijo mi nombre como correspondía por primera vez y mi mente se detuvo en ese preciso momento, dio vuelta toda la situación y por algún inentendible motivo me hizo recordar mi importante misión.

—Y-Ya es suficiente. —Plegué los dedos contra su pecho casi en una súplica.

Rachel se apartó un poco aún con los párpados entrecerrados y me observó con la mirada oscurecida unos segundos en los que parecía estar procesando la información de lo ocurrido. Me alegró no ser la única.

Igual, como pensé, ella reaccionó primero. Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y no pude evitar perderme en sus, ahora, profundos y avivados ojos.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar entre nosotras? Esto no tendría que ser así, yo no debería estar sintiéndome así..._

—¿Por qué parar? ¿No te gustó?—musitó sobre mi agitado aliento que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de recuperar.

 _¿Gustar? Gustar... es poco. Ahora entiendo lo que Chloe me dijo una vez: "a ti también te gustaría si la conocieras"_

Me cago en todo. Y en especial en mí.

—Te pasaste... —mascullé, acalorada.

—Lo siento... Me dejé llevar. No apropósito, fue culpa de la conexión.

—¿Q-Qué?

—La conexión... —susurró, rozando mis labios. Aparté la cara, nerviosa—. Tú y yo nos conectamos perfectamente, ¿no lo sentiste?

—Yo...

 _Sí..., algo extraño sentí. Sus labios se sintieron tan... naturales sobre los míos. Pude haberme resistido más cuando creí que se pasó un poco, pero... no lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo hice?_

Me aclaré la garganta. No era tiempo de hallar conexiones ni razones, y menos de seguir acorralada por ella.

—No, no sentí eso. —mentí.

Rachel buscó con sus ojos los míos, que hacían lo imposible para evitarla.

—Entonces, ¿no te gustó besarme?

—N-No es eso...

—Podemos seguir... si quieres —atinó a decir, deslizando los dedos por mi espalda en una suave caricia—. Hasta que sientas la conexión... —Rió en un murmullo.

Apreté los párpados rogando a cualquier dios porque me despertara.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso!

—Hay tiempo de sobra. —Se relamió los labios apresando mi piel con más fuerza, e impulsó sus caderas hacia las mías—. Solo un rato más...

—¡Tú no tienes tiempo, Rachel! —exclamé, irritada.

 _¡Vas a morir, maldita sea!_

Tiritando, ya no sé si por la excitante y desconcertante situación o por la impotencia en mi interior, cuestioné:

—¿Por qué haces esto? No me conoces...

—Porque me rechazaste.

—¿Huh?

Profundizó los ojos en mí. Y dentro de esa profundidad pude notar un brillo de decepción. ¿Decepción porque la rechacé antes?

—Eras un desafío que necesitaba vencer. —finalizó.

Arrugué el entrecejo, sintiéndome absolutamente usada.

—Eres tan creída...

—Ja... Sí, lo soy. —contestó con una lamentable tonada que nada tenía que ver con su nato egocentrismo.

La contemplé, intentando descifrarla. Pero... ¿descifrar qué? No tenía nada que descifrar. Lo que pasase por su cabeza no era mi problema. Ella no tenía porqué ganar ese tipo de atención de mi parte. Mi única misión era rescatarla, y si no me centraba en ella todo terminaría mal.

 _No puedo seguir con estos juegos..._

—Cumple tu promesa. —ordené. Rachel me sonrió, burlona.

—Falta el baile.

—¿Qué?

—Me prometiste un baile.

La mantuve la mirada con un visible agotamiento, para luego pasar la visión a la entrada del Club.

—No pienso volver a entrar ahí.

—Eso no hace falta. —Atajó mi cintura y mi mano derecha—. Podemos bailar aquí.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

—Estás tan mal... Ahora soy yo la que pregunta, ¿con qué te diste?

—Uff... —Rodó los ojos—. Perdí la cuenta. Nada fuerte, igual.

Me impulsó a ella, fusionando nuestros cuerpos. Mi cordura ya no toleraba la situación. No entendía qué sucedía con esta persona, obviando el hecho de que estaba pasadísima. Y menos entendía qué me pasaba a mí.

—Además —continuó—, tú no te quedas atrás. No sé quién está peor, y no me interesa. —Rió en un murmullo y estiró exageradamente su brazo junto al mío— ¿Un Vals, querida?

—No está sonando eso...

—Lo está, solo debes imaginarlo... aquí. —Acarició mi cabeza—. Imagínalo y lo escucharás.

Quedé perdida en ella, que ahora se mostraba resplandeciente a comparación de unos minutos atrás.

 _Ella es la única mágica aquí._

—¿Y bien? —Fortaleció el agarre en mi mano— ¿Bailamos?

Me achiqué en el lugar, avergonzada.

—No sé bailar el Vals...

—Solo tienes que seguirme. Lo harás bien.

 _¿Qué pasa con estas condiciones tan extrañas? En sí, Rachel es tan extraña. ¿Hacía estas cosas también con Chloe?_

El solo pensarlo me generó cierta presión en el pecho. ¿Celos, tal vez?

Resignada, comencé a seguir sus lentos movimientos. No me contuve de pisarla varias veces sin querer. Ella reía ante mis torpes equivocaciones.

—Me quedaré sin pie, linda.

—Soy Max. —resalté.

—También eres linda.

—Cállate... —dije, desviando la mirada.

Unos cuantos minutos nos dedicamos a bailar. Yo no podía pasar desapercibido los gritos y las risas de los muchachos de fondo. Sin embargo, a Rachel no parecía importarle. Estaba en su mundo. Y me estaba arrastrando a él mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

Cómo decirlo... Tenía ese aura misterioso que te hacía imposible no quedar absorta en ella, a pesar de que sus actitudes eran en demasía incorrectas.

—Nada mal. —Me despabiló su voz—. Aprendes rápido. Pero te falta algo esencial.

—¿Qué?

Se detuvo en seco. Sujetó mi mentón y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro.

—Mirarme. Es parte de este baile que las miradas nunca se aparten.

 _Mala idea. Me cuesta mirarla de frente._

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, gesticuló una socarrona mueca.

—¿Tanto te intimido? —Acercó el rostro, confirmando esa teoría.

¿Por qué la confirmó? Porque el mío se fue hacia atrás tan deprisa que casi pierdo el equilibrio y me voy al carajo.

—Lo hago... ¿verdad? —murmuró, inclinando más la cara hasta rozar mis labios. Corrí el rostro, sonrojada.

—Deja de jugar. —Le solté la mano—. Ahora sí es mi turno. —dije firmemente. Rachel arqueó una sugerente ceja.

—¿Vas a besarme?

—¡No! —exclamé— ¡Es momento de que cumplas tu promesa!

—Ah... cierto. —Giró los ojos algo decepcionada—. Está bien, una promesa es una promesa. Dime tus delirios y luego continuaremos esto... —Deslizó la mano por mi pecho en una sugestiva caricia.

Mano que quité de inmediato.

—No continuaremos nada, Rachel. Ahora... —Pensé unos momentos las palabras—. Escúchame bien.

—¿Volverás con esa locura de que vienes del futuro?

—Sí, dijiste que me creerías.

—Oh... ¿Eso dije? —Elevó una burlona comisura. Las mías decayeron al mismo tiempo.

 _Vine a salvarla, pero si sigue así voy a matarla yo misma._

—Estás en peligro, Rachel. —Sujeté sus brazos—.No estoy bromeando. Nathan va a drogarte y llevarte a un lugar escondido para sacarte fotos... Unas macabras fotos.

—Hm... —Se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a jugar con el pie de adelante hacia atrás sobre la tierra— ¿Eso lo viste en el futuro?

—No solo vi eso. Hay una parte... aún peor.

—¿Peor de lo que estás tú?

Respiré hondo por la nariz para drenarme de coraje, y en especial de paciencia.

—Va a matarte, Rachel.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y allí quedaron, petrificados. Ya se lo había dicho, pero veo que ahora me tomó en serio.

—¿Sabes bien cuáles son sus gustos en la fotografía, no? No es el chico más común que existe.

Ella desvió el rostro con un dejo de fastidio.

—Él... por accidente va a matarte y no puedo permitir eso.

Regresó los ojos a mí y en ellos pude notar una entendible confusión. Creo que se dio cuenta de que la capté, porque cambió de dirección rápidamente.

—Rachel...

Ella llevó los dedos a la pluma que colgaba en su oreja y comenzó a frotarla reiteradas veces que me extrañaron. ¿Un tic, quizás?

—Sé que dije que iba a creerte, pero me está costando más de lo que pensé.

—Y yo sé que es difícil, pero es la verdad. No saldría con esto por nada.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y me dio la espalda. Traté de encontrar su mirada, pero ella desviaba el semblante, impidiendo el contacto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un decaído murmullo.

—¿Por qué, qué? —dije, sujetando su hombro. La volteé y ahora no solo hallé confusión en sus ojos, sino tristeza.

 _¿Qué le pasa...?_

—Si tu historia es cierta, ¿por qué querrías salvarme?

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Y por qué... lo dijo de esa manera tan melancólica?_

Bajé la cabeza, pensativa.

—Primero que todo porque no mereces morir. Nadie lo merece, menos de esa... forma. Y segundo, porque eres importante para Chloe.

Su labio inferior se desprendió, pero lo devolvió a su lugar al instante. No flaqueaba, no quería flaquear. Veo que ella era incapaz de derrumbar esa barrera que ya empezaba a sentir familiar. Me pregunté si Rachel lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente... el protegerse de mí.

Intuyo que es muy consciente, y está bien. Tendrá sus razones, al igual que Chloe cuando le cuesta abrirse ante mí.

El solo nombrarla me cerró el pecho.

—Ella... lloró tu muerte... tanto. Estaba destruida. —Me cubrí la cara y mis reprimidas lágrimas decidieron traicionarme después de tanto luchar.

Rachel se sorprendió por mi estado, pero no dijo nada, lo cual agradecí. Solo se quedó contemplándome con una seria expresión que no pude descifrar.

—No quiero verla sufrir más... pero más allá de eso, estamos hablando de una vida. Tu vida. Si tengo la posibilidad de salvarla, eso es lo que haré.

Un silencio nos irrumpió por lo que creí que fueron minutos. No se escuchaba nada más que mis sofocados sollozos. Ella seguía detallándome como si estuviera analizando cada parpadeo, cada movimiento de mi cuerpo. Creo que esa era su forma de averiguar si estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

—Pruébalo. —dijo de pronto.

—¿Huh? —Levanté la cabeza, secándome las lágrimas.

—Pruébame que vienes del futuro y te creeré. —continuó, conservando aquella impasible mirada.

 _¿Probarlo? Pero..._

Tapé mi nariz en un impulso.

 _No sé si podré soportar otro viaje, por más mínimo que sea. Ahora mismo hasta retroceder un minuto podría costarme la vida._

—¿No puedes hacerlo? Ja. —Sonrió con una extraña mezcla de ironía y tristeza, y me dio la espalda otra vez—. Lo sabía, solo estás drogada. —Suspiró—. Bueno, tengo una fiesta a la que volver. Al menos fue divertido besarte.

Fruncí los dedos contra los costados del pantalón, ansiosa. No tenía otra maldita opción. Me puso entre la espada y la pared. Y el tiempo, a todo esto, seguía corriendo.

—Lo haré.

Se giró hacia mí con la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro.

—¿En serio?

Asentí, decidida a arriesgarme.

 _Espero que esto funcione._

Poco a poco Rachel empezó a dibujar una alumbrada sonrisa.

—De verdad eres... mágica. —Atrapó mi hombro y le dio un cálido apretón—. Muéstrame tus colores, Max.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo entregado! Fue puro milagro que publicara rápido, no se acostumbren (? jaja

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Scarlet:** ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempito de leer! ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando! Respecto al fic de Alive, ya me estoy poniendo a full con el capítulo siguiente. Tenía varias ideas en mente y por un laaargo tiempo no supe como ordenarlas, pero ahora estoy lista para terminar de escribirlo :) así que perdoname (? jaja en unos días ya lo saco del horno y lo publico. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	3. Prueba

**Prueba**

Me refregué la cabeza todavía con una aguda puntada que iba y venía cual péndulo, mareándome por momentos. No terminaba de acostumbrarme a estar en el pasado, y me preguntaba el porqué. Tenía varias teorías. Una de ellas era el lógico hecho de que quizás llevé mis poderes al límite de tanto usarlos, por ende, el cuerpo me estaría pasando factura. Estaba tan agotado de los viajes que dudaba cuánto más se mantendría en pie. Y otra, más alarmante, podría ser que esta constante incomodidad es una señal de que no debería estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Una advertencia.

Como sea, todo recaía en lo mismo. Me encontraba más débil de lo que pensé, y esta chica quería debilitarme aún más con sus caprichos.

Un viaje dentro de otro viaje... Es muy probable que no lo tolere, pero si eso la convencerá, lo haré.

Rachel seguía observándome con una tenue sonrisa que escondía una emoción desmedida. Fue incapaz de ocultarla. Esta vez podía ver a través de ella con mucha claridad.

Sonreí de soslayo.

—Así que es verdad. —dije.

—¿Hm? —murmuró sin borrar esa leve sonrisa. La mía se agrandó.

—Es verdad que te gusta la gente "mágica". ¿Estás entusiasmada por esto, no? —pregunté, y por primera vez juré notar un quiebre en aquella barrera que imponía.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sus dedos, pausados, decidieron descansar en su pluma.

—Sí..., me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con lo mágico, lo desconocido. —Me miró de reojo con picardía—. Por eso siento cierta atracción hacia ti.

Se me revolvió el estómago por sus palabras. Esta chica sí que sabía como resucitar a mis nervios.

—¿Atracción...?

—Basta de tanta charla —Rachel dio un paso adelante e inclinó el rostro hacia mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Dijiste que me lo probarías.

—Sí..., es verdad. —Hice una vacilante pausa—. Pero antes déjame preguntarte una cosa.

Si quiero que esto funcione necesito información específica, esa será mi prueba. Algo que solo ella sepa. Si puedo averiguar ese dato, luego retroceder el tiempo y decírselo, estoy segura de que me creerá.

Rachel me mantuvo la mirada deshaciendo de a poco la perfecta sonrisa que tenía. Veo que mi silencio la estaba impacientando.

—¿Dime..?

—Rachel... —Tomé aire por la nariz, juntando valentía— ¿Por qué perdiste contacto con Chloe?

Abrió más sus verdosos ojos.

—¿Quién dijo que perdí contacto con ella?

—Ella me lo dijo.

—Pero tú... ¿Cómo? ¿La viste?

—Me lo dijo en esa línea temporal de dónde vengo, en mi presente —respondí. Sus ojos se achinaron desconfiadamente—. Tú... en el presente figuras como desaparecida hace seis meses. En ese tiempo yo me mudé de vuelta a Arcadia Bay y me encontré con Chloe.

—Hm... ¿Fue así?

No pasé inadvertido el cinismo en su voz. Otra opción más que tolerarlo no tenía.

—Sí. Nuestra amistad volvió a tomar vida y... de alguna forma fue gracias a ti.

—¿A mí? —dijo riendo en un coqueto murmullo, para luego llevar la mano a mi cabello y deslizar los dedos por mis mechones juguetonamente— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo que... —comencé a explicar, sonrojada—... en una sola semana nos unimos como nunca, y la razón fue porque queríamos encontrarte.

Así de rápido como capturó mis mechones, los dejó en libertad.

—Cosa que hicimos. —Cerré los ojos con desagradables recuerdos atacándome. La imagen de su cadáver no se alejaba de mi mente. Bueno, al menos la parte que vi de él, que por suerte no fue mucha. Agradecí en demasía no haber visto su rostro, porque si ese hubiera sido el caso, creo que ahora sería imposible observarla de frente—. La razón por la que estoy acá es porque te hallamos muerta y no viva, Rachel.

Solo los lejanos gritos de los ebrios chicos me respondieron. Botellas rompiéndose y coches arrancando o estacionando los acompañaban.

Me animé a abrir los ojos y lo que encontré en los suyos fue un completo desinterés adornado con un tinte de fastidio. Sabía que no iba a creerme a la primera, pero no pensaba rendirme. En especial porque tenía los minutos contados.

—Así que, dime... ¿por qué te distanciaste de Chloe? —pregunté. Ella bufó y se dio media vuelta.

—No lo entenderías. Te estás metiendo en un campo minado, amiga.

Atrapé su hombro, insistente.

—Pruébame.

Giró el rostro hacia mí con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Si me lo dices así... —Se relamió los labios, contemplando los míos—... supongo que tendré que volver a probarte.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —exclamé. Rachel soltó una risita.

—Tú eres la que tiene que probarme algo, linda, ¿o ya te olvidaste? —dijo. Yo arrugué el ceño.

—Lo haré después de que me cuentes, Rachel.

—Hm... ¿Podrás soportar la verdad?

—Ja... A esta altura no tengo nada que perder, porque es posible que yo... —Bajé el rostro, preocupada—... por como están las cosas...

 _No creo salir viva de este viaje._

Ella notó mi decaído estado y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Max? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada, nada! —Negué con la cabeza y sonreí—. Soy toda oídos.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos con una vacilante mueca. Parecía estar meditando si era correcto o no contarle su historia, bueno, a una desquiciada. Sí, esa vendría a ser yo.

Y luego de unos largos segundos en los que pensé que había perdido la batalla, ella suspiró resignadamente. ¿Acaso... traspasé su coraza?, ¿o será que le di pena?

—Veo que no tengo opción. Qué más da... —respondió por fin, llevando su largo cabello hacia atrás—. De cualquier manera estoy tan del culo que mañana no recordaré este pequeño desliz que me agarró.

—¿Desliz?

—Pero no quiero hablar aquí, vamos allá. —Señaló ese árbol que quedaría grabado para siempre en mi memoria por obvias razones: el beso que me robó—. Sentémonos ahí.

Asentí y antes de volver los pasos tomó mi mano y empezó a guiarme. Se sentía cálida. Calidez que si no me apresuraba iba a perderse para siempre.

Se sentó primero y me jaló la mano en una muda invitación. La imité, pero conservando una moderada distancia.

Distancia que no tardó en eliminar. Con un pequeño saltito se acercó. Su hombro rozaba el mío de lo innecesariamente cerca que estaba, y ese aferre en mi palma no tenía ganas de desistir.

—Qué mierda... —dijo de pronto mientras con la mano libre se quitaba los zapatos por los talones—. Tengo los pies hinchados, no mires.

Por supuesto, mis ojos se clavaron en ellos al instante.

—No están hinchados, están bien.

Me dio un golpecito en la rodilla con la suya

—Te dije que no los vieras. Eres cruel.

—No pude evitarlo. —Sonreí de lado, burlona—. Si le dices a alguien que no vea, es obvio que va a hacer lo contrario y con muchas más ganas.

—Touché —respondió, complacida—. Eres más interesante de lo que pensé.

—Ajá, así soy. Y también soy algo impaciente. —Acomodé mejor la espalda contra el tronco—. Sigo esperando...

Rachel rodó los ojos, para luego imitarme y descansar la espalda.

—Bien... Si ya conoces un poco mi historia supongo que no alargaré esto. Diré lo justo y necesario.

—Hecho. —Asentí, dándome cuenta de que la curiosidad se estaba apropiando de mí. Y mucho más de lo que debería—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Chloe?

—¿Pasar? —Descendió la visión, pensativa—. En realidad no pasó nada. Yo solo... cambié.

—¿Huh?

—Cambié, y un lado mío no quería que Chloe viera ese cambio.

—¿Por qué?

Me apretó más la mano, acción que espié de reojo.

—Porque... me daba vergüenza.

De acuerdo, me estaba perdiendo más rápido de lo que pensé.

—Aunque no lo creas, años atrás yo no era de esta manera. Pasaron ciertas... cosas que de a poco generaron que me volviera esto que ves.

—No estoy viendo nada malo.

Rachel me miró de golpe y yo desvié la vista, avergonzada. Eso huyó de mis labios con tanta naturalidad que no solo la sorprendí a ella, también a mí.

Pero... de verdad pensaba eso. Es decir... Sí, es extraña. Y además en demasía atrevida. Apenas la conozco y ya me puteó, me besó y hasta terminamos bailando de una ridícula forma. Sin embargo, no me parece una mala chica. Nada más creo que pasó por mucha mierda que procesó como pudo.

Ella continuaba observándome cada vez con más profundidad. ¿Acaso toqué una fibra sensible?

—Qué linda eres... —murmuró con una tenue sonrisa. Yo me achiqué en el lugar tímidamente.

—Continúa. —pedí, intentando no perderme en esas brillantes esmeraldas.

Ignorando mi petición, acercó el rostro lentamente y su mano, que estaba empecinada en no soltarme, por fin me liberó. Pero solo para ascender por mi brazo con el dorso, provocándome unas pequeñas cosquillas, y terminar en mi mejilla.

—¿Continuar con... lo de antes? —susurró contra mi oído.

—¿Lo de antes...?

Escondió el rostro en la curva de mi cuello y presionó los labios en esa sensible piel. Mis pelos terminaron de punta.

—Sí, ya sabes...

—N-No cambies de tema. —La aparté por los hombros, acalorada. Pensé que Rachel se había conformado con nuestro... ejem, encuentro anterior, pero veo que me equivoqué de la peor manera.

Sus ojos, que estaban perdidos en mis labios, ascendieron con un travieso brillo hasta capturar los míos.

—Sí que eres difícil... pero está bien. —Se incorporó y pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros— ¿Al menos puedo quedarme así?

La observé con una confundida ceja alzada.

 _En serio, ¿qué le pasa?_

—Claro... —Me limité a contestar. Es que, ¿qué podía decir?

Rachel me sonrió y regresó la vista al frente.

—Chloe, ¿eh? Verás... a lo que me refiero con vergüenza, es que no quería que viera esta parte de mí porque claramente a ella no le gustaría para nada la mierda en la que estoy metida.

—Es tu amiga, estoy segura que aceptará cualquier cosa. Y también te ayudará si es lo que necesitas.

Negó con la cabeza esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa.

—No sé, ese justamente fue el problema: no saber qué nos deparará. Cuando entro en... crisis, a veces soy un poco impulsiva y tomo decisiones de mierda. Una de ellas fue alejarme. —Suspiró. Creo que el tema le pesaba—. No tenía ganas de bancarme sus berrinches.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer un berrinche? —cuestioné, pero la respuesta apareció en mi mente apenas terminé de formularla— ¿Te refieres a lo de... Frank?

Rachel arrugó el entrecejo.

—Eso es algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Por qué sabes de él?

—Ya sabes porqué.

—Oh... Tu cuentito —dijo sin consideración alguna por mis sentimientos—. Pudiste haberlo averiguado en cualquier parte. Ese tipo de chismes no tardan mucho en llegar a los oídos de otros.

—Piensa lo que quieras, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Hm... —Estrechó los ojos exageradamente. Yo contuve una risita por esa cómica mueca—. Como sea, no me interesa. —Regresó los ojos al frente, reforzando el agarre en mi hombro.

—¿Es tu novio? —pregunté, curiosa.

Rachel parpadeó y soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó en aquel jardín.

—¿Novio? ¿Estás loca? Solo es... uno del montón.

—Eso no es lo que él cree...

—¿Hablaste con él? —Se tornó seria, alarmándome—. Agh... da igual, me chupa lo que crea. Solo quería drogas, y Frank era la persona ideal para dármelas gratis.

Entrecerré los ojos con una vaga sensación de decepción. De verdad no quería sentirme de ese modo, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Rachel..., no deberías haberlo tratado así.

—Ja... Lo sé. Por eso no quiero contarle esta historia a Chloe. Lo único que voy a conseguir es un sermón que no tengo ganas de escuchar. Además, ya se terminó. El muy hijo de puta últimamente estaba fuera de eje. Lo mandé a la mierda.

Mientras más hablaba, más encajaban las piezas del rompecabezas. Aquellas pistas de su persona que encontré en el presente.

 _Esas cartas que le escribió a Frank..._

—Si solo era por drogas, ¿qué tenía de malo que ella lo supiera? Chloe no se queda atrás con ese temita.

Rachel rió por lo bajo con cierta tristeza.

—Sí, también pensaba eso, hasta que descubrí que yo podía ser mucho peor. Chloe no me llega ni a los talones.

 _¿Tan mal está?_

Finalmente me soltó la mano, y comenzó a dibujar formas en la tierra con la punta del dedo. Una de ellas llamó mi atención: un círculo dentro de otro, y otro, y otro. Imagen que siempre vislumbraba en mis viajes.

—En fin, el tema se me fue de las manos y nunca pude decírselo a Chloe —continuó—. Ella empezó a mostrarse enojada por mi alejamiento, y hace unas semanas que no nos hablamos.

—Aún puedes llamarla. Te está esperando.

—No..., no estoy lista para encararla. —Se incorporó de su gacha posición y levantó el índice—. Piensa en esto; hemos estado juntas desde hace años, tal como carne y uña. Y de la nada, yo rompo con esa rutina y de la peor manera. ¿Cómo mierda voy a encararla? Es obvio que estoy re cagada, no sé qué decirle. La verdad... puede ser más dolorosa que la mentira misma. —finalizó, bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

Wowser... Sí que el tema la sobrepasaba. Conociendo a Chloe, estoy completamente segura de que hubiese estado en contra del vínculo que Rachel formó con Frank. En sí, bastante enojada se mostró al descubrir que ella se lo ocultó. Ese tipo no le conviene, lo sé. Pero también entiendo que Rachel no quisiera aguantar aquella negación de parte de su mejor amiga. A veces... no tenemos ganas de escuchar la verdad, y menos de ser cuidados. En especial cuando estás encerrada en tu propio mundo y solo quieres escapar de él.

Puedo entender eso a la perfección.

 _Qué problema... ¿Debería decir algo?_

Derivé la visión al costado mientras buscaba una respuesta dentro de todo correcta. No obstante, en mi travesía hallé a esa persona que no quería cruzarme: Victoria.

—¡Mierda!

Por puro instinto de supervivencia atajé los hombros de Rachel y traté de esconderme detrás de ella.

—¡Whoa, whoa! —Rió— ¿Qué te pasa? —Sujetó mis manos con una divertida sonrisita.

—Victoria me pasa.

—Oh. —Rachel observó como se alejaba con unos cuantos muchachos a su alrededor— ¿Qué tiene? Además de ser insoportable.

—Al fin tenemos algo en común, me alegra que tampoco te caiga bien. —Suspiré, aliviada.

—Me cae para el culo, pero como somos parte del mismo Club trato de llevarme bien. Tengo una reputación que mantener. —dijo con orgullo.

—Eso veo.

 _Veo que eso es absolutamente patético._

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde la...? Oh. Tus viajecitos.

Asentí, aún sostenida por ella.

—No es tan mala como parece, incluso antes de que muriera logramos tener una conversación dentro de todo normal.

—¿Qué? —Ensanchó los ojos— ¿Ella... murió?

 _Oh, oh. No debí decir eso._

—Sí..., cuando Jefferson me secuestró fue junto a ella —murmuré, cabizbaja—. La sedó hasta la muerte.

Sus manos de a poco soltaron las mías. Busqué sus ojos, ansiosa, y los encontré duros como una piedra.

 _Mierda._

—Umm... pero nos estamos desviando, sigue con tu historia.

Apagó los párpados, y me pareció que la paciencia ya no formaba parte de ella.

—No tengo nada más que decir.

 _La cagué._

—Sí, tienes. —insistí.

—Ya sabes demasiado, niña del futuro. —Se revolvió el cabello, irritada—. Déjame de joder de una buena vez.

 _¿Y éste cambio? Dios... Es tan malditamente bipolar. Tengo que pensar bien mis palabras._

—¿Por qué te da vergüenza que Chloe vea este lado de ti? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Ja, cómo podrías... Tú no pasaste por lo que yo pasé —dijo, altanera—. No entenderías... lo que es mostrarte de una forma por tanto tiempo. Lo que es... —Sus ojos descendieron, apenados— ... el terror de que alguien que te admira se vuelva en tu contra.

—Chloe jamás haría eso. Pudo haberte admirado, pero por lo que vi es más que admiración. Ella te quiere verdad.

Rachel se refregó la frente, suspirando.

—Justamente porque me quiere no deseo dañarla ni meterla en mi asqueroso mundo. No más. —Se destapó y me observó firmemente—. Pasó mucha mierda por mi culpa. Solo la seguiría lastimando.

—Ya está lastimada, Rachel —atiné a decir, sujetando su hombro—. Dime, ¿qué te llevó a esto?

—¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a mi patético estado? —Delineó una irónica sonrisa— ¿A las drogas? ¿O quizás a las mentiras? Tú dime, ¿qué has escuchado sobre mí?

Me humedecí los labios, insegura. Nada bueno escuché de ella, excepto de parte de Chloe. ¿Tenía que decirle todo lo que los alumnos de la escuela pensaban? ¿Todo lo que estaba escrito sobre ella en los baños y en los pupitres?

—Bueno...

—Una puta; drogadicta —Comenzó a decir con la mirada vacía—. Trepadora, insaciable, egoísta, superficial —continuó, riendo en un murmullo con una evidente desolación— ¿Escuchaste todo eso, no?

Apegué los hombros al cuello sintiéndome emboscada.

—¡Definitivamente se cogió a Jefferson! —exclamó de pronto haciendo una exagerada y dramática mueca.

 _Rachel..._

Ella ascendió la visión y la sumió en el oscuro cielo.

—¿Qué le sucedió a la mejor alumna de la academia Blackwell? Tenía un futuro prometedor por delante —prosiguió, ensombreciéndose—. Ahora estaría mejor muerta. Todo eso dicen de mí.

Tal discurso de mal gusto me generó un pesar inaguantable.

 _No es justo que digan todo eso de ella sin siquiera conocerla bien, ¿quién mierda se creen que son? ¿Quién... mierda me creí que era para pensar lo mismo?_

Arrugué la frente y en un impulso sujeté sus mejillas. Rachel abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡No es así! ¡No digas eso!

Ella bajó los párpados con una transparente tristeza.

—Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de esos rumores son verdad, excepto uno.

—... ¿Cuál? —Me animé a preguntar. Rachel desvió el rostro entre mis manos.

—No me cogí a Jefferson.

Resoplé tan aliviada al escucharla que pensé que me había quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

—Mejor, es un enfermo.

—Pero sí soy una trepadora. Con tal de escapar de este puto pueblo hice cosas que... —Declinó la cabeza—. Cosas de las que me arrepiento.

—Rachel... —musité, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Acción que me asombró tanto a mí como a ella—. Puedes volver a empezar, puedes dejar todo eso en el pasado. —Sonreí—. Para eso estoy aquí, para que tengas una nueva oportunidad y cumplas tu sueño.

—¿Mi... sueño?

Asentí.

—Quieres salir de este lugar y ser modelo, ¿no? Todavía puedes hacerlo, pero para eso tienes que confiar en mí.

Sus ojos me analizaron unos tediosos momentos en los que contuve la respiración. ¿Estaba aflojando? ¿Finalmente me iba a creer? Solo podía pensar en eso.

No obstante, ella se encargó de tirar mi esperanza a la basura. De la nada me dio un manotazo, dejando a mi mano flotando en el aire.

—No sabes lo que dices, geek.

Obstinada, continué.

—No tienes que caer tan bajo y recurrir a Nathan o Jefferson para modelar, hay fotógrafos mejores y mucho menos psicópatas que podrían expandir tu reputación. —dije, y el solo pronunciar el término "psicópata" me drenó de una irascible energía.

Recordar a esos malditos me hacía hervir la sangre. Y ella ni estaba enterada de eso, porque seguía evitándome a toda costa.

—Ja, ¿cómo cuales? ¿Conoces alguno que pueda rescatarme de este asqueroso pueblo?

—Bueno... —Me rasqué la nuca con timidez mientras ella se limitaba a esquivar mis ojos—. Yo soy un intento de fotógrafa.

Aquello provocó que regresara la atención a mí rápidamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, iluminada. Yo asentí.

—Mira... —Saqué la cámara de mi bolso y se la mostré—. Esta es la prueba.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, entusiasmados.

—¡Woah! ¡Y no dejas de sorprenderme! —Me robó la cámara de las manos y la examinó como si fuera un preciado tesoro— ¡Claro que quiero posar para ti!

—Eh... No dije que...

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Umm...

—¿Quieres que la sesión sea con ropa o desnuda? —Me mostró los dientes, traviesa—. Nunca posé en pelotas, pero no tengo problema de desnudarme para ti, linda.

Vamos a pasar por alto el importante sonrojo que ahora me irrumpe así hablamos de su sonrisa. Era tan radiante, tal como la de un niño que recibió un juguete nuevo, que no tenía sentido que instantes atrás estuviera tan apagada. Parecía otra persona.

—¿Te anotarás en mi escuela? —continuó, agarrando mi hombro entusiasmadamente.

 _¿Por qué mierda le dije que era fotógrafa? Emocionarla así... Soy lo peor._

Alcé ambas manos con el sudor comenzando a recorrerme.

—Escucha..., quizás en otro tiempo lo hagamos. Ahora es imposible.

—¿Otro tiempo? —Inclinó el rostro con una inocencia que me enterneció— ¿A qué te refieres?

—... Desapareceré de esta época cuando termine lo que vine a hacer.

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendí, sus manos empezaron a perder fuerza y la cámara se resbaló por ellas. La atajé a tiempo, suspirando en el acto.

—Hey, es mi cámara favorita. Ten cuida... —Me enmudecí al notarla congelada— ¿Rachel?

Me mantuvo la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, tanto, que me asustaron un poco.

—De acuerdo... ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté, dibujando una nerviosa sonrisa. Ella derivó la visión al suelo.

—Nada. Solo... no entiendo. Eso, nada.

—Rachel...

No sabía qué decir. Sus veloces cambios de actitud no ayudaban a aclararme las ideas. Sentía que estaba hablando con dos personas al mismo tiempo. Entendía el hecho de que se mostrara confundida por esta caótica situación, no obstante, estas reacciones tan extremas que tenía... carecían de sentido. Era como si la racionalidad no interfiriera en sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Sin embargo, no podía tomarme mi tiempo para descifrarla, no ahora.

—Hablando de eso... No tengo tiempo que perder. Esta noche será mortal para ti si no logro cambiar los acontecimientos.

—Sigues con eso... —Bufó, refregándose la sien como si yo fuera un maldito dolor de cabeza— ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?

—Dijiste que querías una prueba, ¿no?

Asintió, pero no me observó. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el césped, indiferentes.

—Para eso necesito saber cierta información sobre ti. Algo que nadie más sepa.

—¿Huh? —Me miró con una ceja arqueada—. Estás loca.

—Si quieres una prueba, es lo que necesito.

—Y repito, muy loca. —Me señaló con el dedo—. Justamente hay cosas que no decimos porque no queremos que nadie se entere, menos una desconocida y loca de mierda como tú. —Se revolvió el cabello, cada vez más intolerante—. Esto me está sacando de quicio. Tú y tus delirios... Realmente tienes un mal viaje, colega.

Choqué los dientes con la paciencia por el piso. Pero que conste que aguanté bastante.

—¡Tú eres la única que con su puta actitud me está sacando de quicio! —Atrapé sus brazos, paralizándola— ¡Vas a decirme esa información ahora! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

Su estupefacto rostro lentamente comenzó a mutar por uno coqueto. Burlonamente coqueto.

—¿Vas a tomar la iniciativa? Eso no me lo esperaba...

—¡Déjate de juegos, Rachel! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Bajó la mirada y esbozó una lamentable sonrisa.

—Quién sabe... Hoy en día la verdad ya no lo sé.

Apreté las mandíbulas, furibunda.

—¡Chloe también está en peligro!

Levantó la vista y ahí quedó, endurecida.

—¡De tu decisión depende su vida! —grité, aferrando más sus brazos.

Impresionada, Rachel trató de vocalizar varias veces algo que no entendí. Cuando iba a preguntarle, chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta. Me quedé observando como su espalda subía y bajaba en un resignado suspiro mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas. El solo pensar en perder a Chloe me destruía.

—Rachel, por favor, necesito...

—Soy adoptada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—De parte de mi madre... soy adoptada. Aunque eso es algo que Chloe sabe a la perfección. Pero... —titubeó, volteando lentamente el rostro hacia mí—. Hay algo que no sabe nadie más que yo.

Gateé un poco hasta ella, que se había alejado considerablemente.

—¿Qué...?

—Mi peor miedo —musitó, y mis pupilas se ensancharon más al detallar como unas cristalinas lágrimas huían de sus ojos. No pensé que fuera a llorar... ¿Yo la hice llorar?—. Terminar como mi verdadera madre: una drogadicta sin regreso.

—Rachel...

Se achicó en el lugar y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—¿Querías información? Ahí la tienes. No quiero terminar como ella, pero estoy en ese camino sin duda.

—No..., no es así. —Acaricié su espalda en un pequeño consuelo.

—Chloe vivió toda esa historia conmigo, por eso me da vergüenza que vea esta parte de mi. Yo le aseguré que jamás iba a perderme como mi madre, pero... mírame. Lo estoy haciendo. —Se abrazó más a sus rodillas—. Yo... la puteé tanto por ser una madre de mierda... ¡y mírame! ¡Soy igual que ella! Soy... una hipócrita.

Entrecerré los párpados sintiéndome condenadamente culpable por hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso.

 _Rachel... es más sensible de lo que parece._

Me atreví a sujetar su mano, que se aferraba con impotencia de su pierna.

—Todavía puedes cambiar.

—No..., no entiendes. —Negó, sollozando—. No puedo volver. Hay algo... Es como si una furiosa bestia me dominara casi todo el tiempo. He tratado de controlarla por años, pero con los golpes de la vida se ha hecho más fuerte. Odio cuando se apropia de mí, me hace querer tirar todo a la mierda. Las drogas son lo único que me ayudan a calmarla.

—Rachel...

Moría por preguntarle qué bestia, qué es lo que le pasó para que naciera, gracias a qué golpes, además del tema de su madre. Pero... no era el momento correcto.

—Todavía no entré en la peor... pero hay veces que no le veo sentido a la vida y quiero entrar. —prosiguió.

—¿La peor?

—... La heroína. —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Si haces eso es poco probable que haya vuelta atrás!

—Eso mismo me digo cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo controlar siquiera la dependencia que tengo con las drogas que consumo ahora. Es más..., ni sé cómo me estoy controlando en este momento. —Me miró de soslayo. Su perfecta nariz se encontraba enrojecida por las lágrimas que trataba de reprimir—. Supongo que tu presencia y esta charla tuvieron que ver.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano, solo para conseguir que su llanto aumente en agudos y pequeños chillidos. La solté, incómoda.

—¿Ese... es tu mayor miedo? ¿No lo sabe nadie?

Asintió, aspirando el llanto por la nariz.

—Qué vergüenza... Que una desconocida sepa esto...

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. —Sonreí amablemente—. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios internos. Cada uno con una forma diferente. Una historia diferente.

Rachel asomó un poco el rostro entre sus rodillas y me contempló con una timidez impensable que me dejó suspendida unos cuantos segundos.

Me aclaré la garganta, ruborizada.

—Entonces... ¿segura que no lo sabe nadie? —pregunté con la mayor discreción que pude. Ella asintió de nuevo, secándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

Le mantuve la mirada unos instantes, para luego ponerme de pie.

—Retroceder unos minutos, justo antes de que me dijeras esto.

Me observó desde lo bajo, confundida.

—¿Qué..?

—¿Me vas a creer? —cuestioné, observándola desde lo alto—. Si te digo lo que me dijiste, ¿me creerás?

Rachel se refregó la rodilla, pensante.

—Es muy probable. Esto es algo que... nunca le dije a nadie. Ni siquiera un análisis psicológico podría adivinar mis traumas tan rápido.

—Ja, sí que analizas todo.

—Sí..., pequeño defecto que tengo. —Acarició su pluma, detallándola de reojo. Yo continué mirándola con una leve sonrisa que no podía borrar. No sabía bien porqué. La respuesta más cercana, tal vez, sería que su tristeza me traspasó.

—Bien... —Tomé aire, preparándome—. Te veré unos minutos atrás, Rachel.

Ella se puso de pie, precipitada.

—¡Espera! —Sujetó mi brazo, sobresaltándome.

—¿Qué?

—Umm... —Intercaló los ojos de izquierda a derecha, nerviosa. Sí, nerviosa—. Asumiendo que tu historia sea cierta, es probable que te puteé mucho cuando me digas lo que te conté. No me des importancia, ¿ok? Y trata de decírmelo con tacto... Muuucho tacto. —Abrió sus enrojecidos ojos de un cómico modo que me hizo reír.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Sonreí de soslayo y limpié esas lágrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas—. Me has estado puteando desde que te vi en el club, creo que puedo tolerarlo.

Por fin se dignó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando la vi me di cuenta de que la había extrañado.

—Entonces, ¿te veré en un momento? —preguntó en un hilito de voz.

—Sí..., te veré en unos momentos.

Comencé a estirar el brazo hacia ella y abrí la palma. Rachel se quedó quieta, contemplándome con un visible entusiasmo.

 _Espero lograrlo._

Cerré los ojos y volví a tomar aire, para luego concentrarme en retroceder. Aquella conocida presión en mi pecho me atacó, acompañada de un punzante dolor de cabeza que antes no me agobiaba tanto como ahora. Mis párpados temblaron, y no tardé en advertir como un espeso líquido empezaba a resbalarse por mi nariz.

—¡Max! —Rachel lo notó. La preocupación en su voz no pasó desapercibida— ¡No me digas que te pasa eso porque...!

No llegué a escuchar el final de la oración. La imagen que tenía enfrente se difuminó. Abrí los ojos y detallé como Rachel volvía atrás con una impresionante rapidez, calcando todas sus poses anteriores hasta quedar de nuevo asentada en el árbol.

Fatigada y con la mano tiritando, largué el acumulado aire en mis pulmones y apoyé las manos en las rodillas débilmente.

—Y repito, muy loca.

Esa conocida frase que ya había escuchado me despertó del dolor. Arrugué la ropa en mi pecho con el aliento entrecortado.

 _Lo logré..._

—Justamente hay cosas que no decimos porque no queremos que nadie se entere, menos una desconocida y loca de mierda como tú.

 _Este diálogo... Sí, ya lo escuché antes._

—Lo hice... —Sonreí como pude, y como si esa acción me terminara de debilitar, caí de rodillas al suelo. Rachel se incorporó por tal embestida, y me atajó entre sus brazos.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

—E-Estoy bien. —Me sujeté de su hombro, recuperando de a poco el aire.

—Espera... ¿No estabas sentada a mi lado hace un momento? —Observó de reojo el árbol, y volvió la atención a mí—. Hey, te sangra la nariz de nuevo.

Apreté más su hombro y fijé los ojos en ella, que me miraba aturdida.

—No pasa nada.

—¡No me digas que no pasa nada! ¡Estás...!

—Eres adoptada.

 _Mierda. Creo que me olvidé del tacto._

Sus manos me soltaron de inmediato como si mi piel le quemara. Caí sobre el césped estrepitosamente ante la falta de un apoyo.

—¿Qué dices...?

 _Ahora no me queda otra que seguir..._

—T-Tu mayor miedo es... —Comencé a incorporarme, pero mis rodillas me traicionaron otra vez, dejándome tirada en el suelo.

 _Carajo... ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Me siento mal..._

—¿Qué... estás diciendo? —masculló, y esta vez no me ayudó.

Elevé los ojos, captando como cerraba los puños fuertemente.

 _Se viene la puteada._

Con un importante esfuerzo conseguí poner una rodilla sobre el césped.

—Tu mayor miedo es terminar como tu madre y... que Chloe piense que estás siguiendo el mismo camino que ella. Por eso te alejaste. —Tragué saliva; me costaba pasarla—. No podrías tolerar mostrarte así con tu mejor amiga... Temes dañarla y traicionar su confianza, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de tal iracunda forma que me asustaron. Sus mandíbulas por poco y se refregaban entre sí, relinchando.

Enfurecida, se agachó y atajó el cuello de mi ropa.

—¡Zorra!

Se sentó encima de mi vientre, aprisionándome contra el suelo y agrandando mi temor.

—R-Rachel, espera...

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, perra? —La grave y rabiosa tonalidad de su voz me impresionó, por no decir que me congeló—. Cómo te atreves a decir eso... ¿Quieres que te baje los dientes o qué?

—T-Tú me lo dijiste. —Atrapé su brazo—. Regresé en el tiempo para probarte que no estoy mintiendo.

Ella reforzó el agarre en mi ropa, quitándome el escaso aire que conservaba.

—¡Mentirosa! —Llevó el puño atrás, dispuesta a golpearme, y mis latidos se desquiciaron.

 _¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Dijo que solo me iba a putear! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!_

Le mantuve la mirada con la mayor seriedad que pude mientras su puño temblaba detrás de su hombro, vacilante. Sus furibundos ojos indicaban con claridad la locura que ahora estaba transitando por su cabeza.

—¡Rachel, escúchame! —Sujeté su otro brazo— ¡Dijiste que querías una prueba! —Me senté aún con su cuerpo sobre el mío— ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡¿Nadie más sabe eso, no?!

Aquellas lágrimas que antes había divisado emergieron de ella cual cascada. No paraban de emanar, y yo no podía estar más descolocada.

—Y-Yo... nunca sería capaz de revelar eso. —murmuró.

Aprovechando su desentendido estado, atrapé su puño, que no dejaba de tiritar.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡No sé porqué, pero confiaste en mí!

—No...

—Solo tú sabes la razón por la cual decidiste decírmelo. Pero por si no logras reconocerla, creo que tu mayor incentivo fue Chloe.

—¿C-Chloe? —Parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Te dije que ella iba a estar en peligro si no terminábamos con esto.

Su frente poco a poco fue relajándose y su mano comenzó a descender con lentitud. Rachel quedó cabizbaja sobre mí sin decir palabra alguna. Sus ojos... ya no se mostraban resplandecientes, al contrario, estaban tan apagados como la noche. Los míos se entristecieron por ello.

—Rachel... por favor, tienes que creerme. Yo...

—¿Has visto a Rachel?

Una masculina voz a la distancia se impregnó mis oídos.

 _Esa voz la conozco._

—¡Hey, Nathan! ¡Dónde te habías metido amigo!

Con un ataque de pánico en camino, me puse de pie precipitada, llevándomela conmigo.

—¡Mierda! —Agarré su mano— ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —La jaleé y me asombró notar que su cuerpo, ahora ligero como una pluma, me siguió a pasos torpes.

Demasiado torpes.

—¡Corre! —exclamé. Pero su semblante no mostraba expresión alguna, y sus pies no se dignaban a acelerar. Era como si el alma la hubiera abandonado— ¡Maldición, Rachel! ¡Reacciona! —Giré el rostro de un lado a otro, desesperada.

 _Un lugar... ¡Algo para escondernos!_

Divisé un auto bastante viejo en el estacionamiento que yacía al aire libre a unos metros de nosotras. Mejor suerte que con los autos lujosos que estaban ahí iba a tener.

 _No pierdo nada por intentarlo._

—¡Sígueme! —Tironeé su mano otra vez, y por suerte en esta ocasión sus pies despertaron, al menos un poco.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo... Solo es Nathan. —dijo con un notable desgano.

—¡Sí! ¡El maldito que va a matarte!

Corrí hasta llegar al auto con una angustiada Rachel a mis espaldas. Tanteé las puertas para encontrar alguna que se abriera. Para mi alivio, la puerta del asiento trasero se abrió con facilidad, tanta, que me quedé con la manija en la mano.

—¿Qué carajo...? ¡Agh, no importa! —La tiré a la mierda y me lancé de espaldas. Rachel cayó sobre mí sin fuerza alguna.

Con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo, estiré el brazo y cerré la puerta. Me tiré hacia atrás de nuevo y escondí su cabeza en mi pecho mientras con el brazo libre rodeaba su cintura.

—¡No hagas ni un solo sonido! —mascullé entre dientes. Ella bufó.

—Si tanto te preocupa, podemos darle una paliza y listo.

—No voy a arriesgarme. —Reforcé el agarre—. El maldito podría sedarnos antes de darnos cuenta.

Rachel rió opacadamente sobre mi pecho.

—Estás tan mal, pero... —Comenzó a incorporarse. Quedé embelesada al notar sus tristes pero penetrantes ojos—. Te creo.

—¿H-Huh?

Volvió a enterrar el rostro en mi pecho, para acto seguido rodear con los brazos mi espalda y abrazarme fuertemente.

—Te creo, Max.

Mis labios se entreabrieron tratando de liberar la felicidad que me invadió ese acontecimiento que me costó horrores hacer realidad. Sin embargo, no pude decir nada. No sé porqué, pero mi pecho se oprimía, adolorido, sin darme descanso e impidiendo que la voz llegara a mi garganta con naturalidad.

Su angustia... la sentía como si fuera mía.

—Rachel...

Ella se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo. Bajé los párpados y la observé perdidamente.

—Yo... te protegeré, no te preocupes. —Acaricié su cabello, tratando de calmarla.

Su sollozo volvía a hacerse audible. Temblaba sobre mi cuerpo, y esta vez ya no sabía bien la razón de su llanto. Lo único que sé es que sus agónicas lágrimas provocaron que las mías emergieran también.

—Lo haré, te voy a salvar. Tranquila.

—¡Puta madre! —Escuché a las afueras esa conocida y asesina voz— ¡Rachel!

 _¡Nathan!_

Con los segundos contados, giré el cuerpo y la estampé contra el asiento, dejándola debajo. Su boca se abrió con una evidente intención de hablar, pero la sellé con el dedo índice.

—¡Shh! Quédate quieta —murmuré, observando de reojo la ventana. Él se estaba acercando, infartándome de paso.

—¿No está aquí? —Otra voz se hizo presente. Otra que también reconocía a la perfección. Una que me erizaba la piel en un tedioso escalofrío—. Qué extraño... Juré verla en el Club.

 _¡Mierda, Jefferson!_

Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par y allí quedó, petrificada. Parece que los acontecimientos que predije estaban despertándola.

—Yo también la vi. Estaba con una chica que no conozco. —respondió Nathan.

Deslicé más los ojos hacia la ventana. Nathan se refregaba la sien, histérico, y Jefferson estaba cruzado de brazos, apacible y con un aire de soberbia.

—¿Perdiendo a tu presa tan rápido? Eres lamentable, Nathan.

—¡N-No es así! ¡Prometo encontrarla!

—Ja... —Jefferson delineó una perversa sonrisa—. Es tu problema, no pienso meterme en esto.

 _Pero lo hiciste..., te metiste. Tanto que hasta escondiste su cadáver._

Derivé la visión otra vez a Rachel, y me encontré con pavor en sus ojos. Los tenía abiertos cual platos, ni parpadeaba.

—Tranquila... —repetí acariciando su, ahora, temblorosa mejilla—. Todo estará bien, no permitiré que lleguen a ti.

Cerró los párpados con ímpetu y de repente me abrazó, apegándome contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? —susurró en mi oído. Yo descansé el mentón en su hombro por completo agotada.

—Los psicópatas no necesitan una razón... pero básicamente quieren sacarte unas macabras fotos.

—Fíjate adentro de los coches. —Oí a Jefferson otra vez—. Ya sabes cómo es. Podría estar con algún chico.

La furia en mi persona solo aumentaba por sus estúpidas palabras, y Rachel... Si antes no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ahora menos. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados y oscurecidos que pensé que había perdido los estribos.

—No los escuches. Sé que no eres así. —Traté de reconfortarla. Ella me dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa.

—A veces... soy así.

—... ¿Qué tiene de malo querer pasarla bien con alguien? —pregunté—. No te arrepientas de eso, no hiciste nada malo.

—No es de eso de lo que me arrepiento.

Y yo lo sabía. Sabía bien de lo que se arrepentía. Ella no buscaba pasarla bien cuando estaba con ellos, estoy segura. Su único incentivo cada vez que seducía a alguien era escapar de Arcadia Bay. Conseguir a una persona que le diera ese regalo.

—Tú no querías usar a nadie, estoy segura. Me lo dijiste. —proseguí.

Su vista me enfocó frágilmente.

—¿Eso dije? Ja... Qué idiota fui al revelar eso.

Entrecerré los párpados cada vez más angustiada.

 _Esta chica está peor de lo que pensé._

—Dime, ¿cómo... morí? —cuestionó de pronto, acelerando más mis latidos, que de tanto bombear creía que escaparían de mi pecho.

—Ya te lo dije... Una sobredosis. Nathan te sedó.

Sus pupilas descendieron, inexpresivas. Y mientras tanto, unos apresurados pasos haciéndose más sonoros se acercaban, dejando a mi corazón estancado en la garganta.

Espié la ventana, asustada.

—¡Mierda! ¡Vienen para acá!

—Déjalos..., está hecho. —susurró. Regresé la mirada a ella, perpleja.

—¿Qué?

—Está hecho. —Sus ojos se cerraron, impasibles.

—¿Qué estás diciendo...?

En medio de sus desconcertantes palabras que no pensaba aceptar, capté de reojo la figura de Nathan acercándose a la ventanilla.

 _¡No! ¡No vine hasta aquí para nada!_

Volví el rostro a Rachel y atrapé sus cachetes.

—No voy a permitir que te maten, Rachel.

 _Debo cubrirla de alguna manera. Espero que la oscuridad me ayude..._

Comencé a aproximarme a ella, acción que llamó su atención.

—¿Max?

—No hables... —musité, acercando mis labios a los suyos— ¿Querías continuar esto, no?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, entre regocijados y agotados.

—Sí...

Sonreí, algo forzosa, y con sutileza presioné los labios contra su carnosa boca.

 _Así no la verán._

Solo era un plan, una estrategia, pero ella no dudó en dejarse llevar. Con la respiración haciéndose cada vez más audible, enredó los dedos en mi cabello e inclinó el rostro de lado, saboreándome con más profundidad.

—¡Mh...! —emití al percibir una osada lengua entrelazándose con la mía.

—¿Y?, ¿está ahí?

Por la pregunta de Jefferson asumí que Nathan estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

—Solo veo a dos tortilleras. No, no es ella.

 _¿Tortilleras? Me cago en él._

Las pisadas empezaron a alejarse. Resonaban menos sobre las baldosas, calmándome con cada paso que daban.

Pasado unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, directamente dejaron de escucharse. Pauta necesaria para desprenderme de sus hambrientos labios que no dejaban de devorar los míos. Lo hice y volteé el rostro para comprobar mi teoría.

—Se fueron... —murmuré, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _¿La... salvé?_

Regresé la mirada a Rachel, solo para encontrarme con unos fogosos ojos que querían más de mi persona. Esbocé una tensa sonrisa.

—C-Creo que ya se fueron.

No respondió. Lo único que hizo antes de hablar fue fortalecer el agarre en mi cuello, aproximándome más a esos labios que me sonreían.

—No estoy segura. —dijo, estremeciéndome.

—¿Huh?

—No lo estoy...

De repente giró el cuerpo, dejándome impresa de espaldas contra el asiento.

—¿Rachel?

Me miró con una profundidad mayor a la que podía tolerar. Pero también con una oscuridad mayor a cualquier otra.

—Max...

—E-Espera... —Puse las manos en su pecho al sentir como apegaba sus caderas contra las mías—. Hice eso para cubrirte, no te entusiasmes.

—Hm... ¿de verdad? —Soltó una burlona risita—. Sí que eres una buena actriz. Creo que hasta me superas.

Desvié el rostro para evitar que su boca volviera a la mía.

—Tal vez deberíamos salir... —dije.

—O tal vez no.

 _Puta madre._

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse, estancando mis pensamientos.

—Rachel, deten...

Otros pasos aproximándose pausadamente generaron que atrapara su cabeza de nuevo y la escondiera en mi cuello.

 _¡¿Y ahora qué?!_

No se escuchó un solo vocablo, y no vislumbré a nadie a través de la ventana. El miedo empezó a recorrerme de arriba abajo sin darme tregua. El no saber qué esperar me aterraba más que las figuras de esos dos enfermos.

—¿Qué demonios...? —mascullé.

Rachel llevó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de ver, pero la regresé a mi cuello.

—¡No te muevas!

Rió sobre mi piel, dándome cosquillas.

—Eres tan protectora...

—Lamento ser así —atiné a decir, aún en estado de alerta—. No pienso permitir que te lleven.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, acariciándome la piel con su cálido aliento.

—Al cuarto oscuro.

—¿Cuarto oscuro?

—Ahí es dónde Jefferson lleva a las chicas que secuestra. Está en un granero abandonado que pertenece a los Prescott.

—Hm... Quiero conocerlo.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamé. Me tapé la boca de inmediato, odiándome— ¡Deja de desesperarme! ¡Nos van a escuchar!

Una nueva risa, que en esta ocasión resonó tristemente, se oyó.

—Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza, Max. De verdad...

Suspiré, aferrándola más contra mí cuerpo.

—Lo sé. Aguanta un poco más.

Un insólito silencio se hizo presente en ese ajeno auto. Las pisadas daban vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Escuchaba risas, voces... pero no podía distinguir ninguna. Rachel, en su caso, estaba tan quieta que a esta altura y a pesar de la poca información que tenía de ella, me resultaba extraño. No obstante, como intuí, no pudo quedarse en aquella pasiva posición por más tiempo.

Unos atrevidos labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, provocándome un instantáneo escalofrío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente...

—Mh... no puedo. Esta posición es muy tentadora. —musitó, dándome un pequeño mordisco que me hizo entrecerrar un ojo.

—¡Q-Quédate quieta!

—No puedo... —Continuó recorriendo mi piel en castos besos hasta llegar a mi agitado torso, y con sigilo empezó a descender mi chaqueta por los hombros.

—¡Rachel! —Atajé sus brazos— ¡Puta madre! ¡Estoy tratando de salvar tu puta vida!

—Y yo te estoy agradeciendo... —respondió, agarrando el cuello de mi playera. Lo bajó un poco al mismo tiempo que descendía el rostro—. Tú quédate quietita. —Lamió suavemente el medio de mis pechos, que por suerte aún estaban cubiertos por el sujetador.

—¡V-Vas a romperme la playera!

—Te prestaré mi chaqueta después.

Tragué saliva con un considerable esfuerzo.

—Rachel, en serio... detente.

Se incorporó unos centímetros y estampó ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza.

—No quiero.

Esas palmas a mis costados no duraron mucho en esa posición. Una comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo por mi brazo hasta rodearme la cintura y atajar uno de mis pechos, el cual no se privó de presionar.

Ahogué un grito.

—P-Para... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Por qué...? ¿No es obvio? —dijo con una maliciosa risita de fondo. Se aproximó a mi oreja y susurró en ella—. Porque quiero cogerte.

Mis latidos aceleraron, desesperados.

—¡Hazlo con alguien más!

—No.

Y así, como si nada, sus labios sellaron los míos mientras percibía como empezaba a acariciar de una vulgar manera uno de mis pechos; apretándolo, amasándolo en una circular danza que me estaba desquiciando.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo... —ronroneó, deslizando la lengua por mi encía, brindándome extrañas cosquillas en consecuencia.

—¡Y-Ya basta! ¡En serio!

—Mh... ¿Y esto? —Dibujó una burlona sonrisa sobre mi boca— ¿Acaso... eres virgen?

—¿Qué...?

—¿Lo eres? —repitió, abandonando mi pecho para navegar los dedos hacia abajo por mi vientre, hasta quedar a la altura de mi pantalón.

Me silencié, detallando como bajaba el cierre con cautela. Quería llorar, y no entendía el porqué. No era solo porque ella estaba pasando por encima mis sentimientos. Había algo más... Algo que no estaría descifrando.

Es que toda esta secuencia era tan... triste. Ella estaba tan triste. Tanto o peor que yo.

—Así que lo eres... —Esos traviesos dedos se atrevieron a invadir mi pantalón, escondiéndose debajo de él— ¿Puedo ser tu primera vez?

—N-No... —Negué con la cabeza, sonrojada y reprimiendo el incoherente llanto que anhelaba dominarme.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente especial?

Me aclaré la garganta. Mostrarme vulnerable solo parecía incentivarla.

—¿Sabes lo descolocado que está sonando esto?

—O tal vez... —Encontró mi ropa interior y no se privó de comenzar a frotarla de arriba abajo, provocando que arqueara la espalda por las electrizantes sensaciones que me generó— ¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Te estás reservando para esa persona?

Chloe apareció en mis pensamientos sin el permiso total de mi mente.

—No... No lo sé.

—Ni que la primera vez fuera la gran cosa. —El desprecio en su tonada dolía. Y su sonrisa lasciva aún más.

 _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡¿Qué mierda le hice yo?!_

Sus ojos se encontraban lúgubres, tanto, que eso solo incrementó la pesadez que percibía en el pecho.

—Rachel, por favor...

—¿Ruegas? —Se burló, acelerando la acción en mi intimidad por encima de la delgada tela que me cubría—. Eres tan especial...

—Deja de jugar... —Agarré su muñeca, temblorosa.

—¿Jugar? Ja... Ojalá esto fuera solo un juego —dijo, desorientándome—. Mejor quédate callada.

—¡Suenas como una maldita violadora! —Me exasperé, atrapando sus hombros en un intento de alejarla.

—Oh... ¿Es así? Bien, quizás lo sea. Porque quieras o no... —Comenzó a descender el rostro por mi abdomen, rozando mi piel con los labios. Levantó mi playera en el camino, y depositó castos y húmedos besos en mi acalorada piel hasta quedar asentada en mi entrepierna. Acto que me petrificó—... tú y yo vamos a coger.

Cerré los párpados fuertemente, y con la tolerancia en absoluto extinguida la empujé.

—¡Déjame!

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta. Quedó suspendida ahí con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración agitada. El asombro se vislumbraba en su rostro, que no mostraba otro gesto más que uno endurecido. Bajó los párpados y se observó sentada sobre mis piernas. Tragó saliva y con sigilo retiró la mano de mi pantalón. Yo quedé temblorosa y con el aire entrecortado debajo de su cuerpo, el cual no parecía tener intenciones de reincorporarse.

Rachel lentamente levantó la cara y me miró, pasmada, como si no pudiera formular pensamiento alguno y menos asimilar lo que hizo. En blanco total.

—Perdóname... —dijo, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Rachel?

Ella se cubrió la cara con fuerza y plegó los dedos contra sus mejillas, rasguñándolas.

—Perdóname... Max. —Se destapó y reveló aquellas lágrimas que ya conocía bien—. Yo... no sé qué me pasó.

La contemplé con la frente arrugada mientras me acomodaba bien el pantalón que ella desalineó. La desconfianza nació en mi interior, y como nunca. No es que esta chica no me pareciera atractiva. En otro momento y quizás con unos buenos tragos de más en mi sistema hubiera cedido a ella. Pero la forma burlona y arrogante en la que decidió acorralarme no me gustó para nada. Lo peor de todo es que creía saber qué sucedía acá. Sí, lamentablemente lo sabía.

 _Ella... cada vez que está asustada o se siente amenazada creo que pierde el control._

Descendí la visión frunciendo las manos contra el tapizado del asiento.

—Está bien, has pasado por mucho.

Sé que no tenía que justificarla. Lo sé, pero lo que no sé es porqué terminé haciéndolo. Había una vocecita en mi interior que seguía recalcando que no era una mala chica, que solo estaba muy perdida en la vida.

Muy, muy perdida.

Rachel no respondió, lo cual entendí. Yo menos sabía qué decir, y muchísimo menos qué hacer. Así que atiné a abrir la boca para decir lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a hacerlo, la puerta delantera del conductor se abrió de golpe.

Saltamos en el lugar, asustadas.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Por todo lo que pasó no me percaté de nada!_

Un chico muy desalineado y, por supuesto, hasta arriba de drogas, nos miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué mierda hacen acá?

Me encogí de hombros, por un lado aliviada de que no fueran esos psicópatas, pero por el otro totalmente avergonzada. Me sentía emboscada.

Rachel, contrario a mí, ni siquiera perdió la compostura. Lo observó de una asesina forma que juré que lo acobardó.

—Um... Lo siento, ya nos vamos. —dije, tratando de parecer lo más cuerda posible. El chico elevó una divertida comisura.

—¿Sin pagar peaje? Ya que están aquí, ¿qué tal un trío?

 _Ugh... Tenía que preguntarlo._

Abrí la boca dispuesta a rechazarlo. No obstante, un fuerte agarre en mi mano me detuvo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil! —gritó Rachel, furiosa—. Nos vamos.

Abrió la puerta y me jaló. La cerró de un portazo con la suficiente fuerza para que quedara rebotando. Acción que indujo a que el muchacho nos puteara desde adentro.

—¡Putas!

—¡Puta tu vieja! —Se defendió Rachel, levantando el dedo medio.

Al menos el chico no quiso empezar una pelea. Se limitó a chasquear la lengua y arrancar el auto, dispuesto a retirarse. Cosa que agradecí en demasía.

Sin soltar mi mano, ella nos alejó lo necesario como para no divisar el estacionamiento. En el camino un molesto resplandor me cegó. Alcé la cabeza y detallé el amanecer que se avecinaba.

 _¿Qué? ¿Este día ya pasó?_

Me detuve en seco, impactada. Rachel me imitó.

 _¿Eso significa que impedí el suceso final?_

—Max...

Clavé los ojos en ella, todavía suspendida.

—Sé que no estoy en condiciones siquiera de hablarte, pero... ¿qué pasa?

Reduje la distancia obviando totalmente la situación anterior. De verdad, me importaba una mierda. Comparado con la desgracia que venía llevando hacía días en mis espaldas, esto era una estupidez.

—Creo que... impedí tu muerte.

Sus pupilas saltaron, sorprendidas.

—¿Tú... crees?

—No sé, pero... —Divisé de nuevo aquel potente resplandor—. Ha pasado el día en el que fuiste asesinada.

Rachel apoyó la espalda contra una pared impregnada de grafitis.

—¿Y qué va pasar ahora? —preguntó en un murmullo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Su egocéntrica actitud se esfumó en el aire.

—No sé —respondí, dudosa—. Supongo que voy a desaparecer.

De pronto un precipitado agarre atajó mi muñeca. Observé su mano, intrigada, y miré esos verdosos ojos que ahora parecían afligidos.

—¿Rachel?

—Ah... Yo... —Me liberó de a poco—. Lo siento... y gracias. No hay palabras que puedan pagar lo que hiciste por mí.

La detallé, entristecida. La angustia no dejaba de recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Qué está pensando? Demasiadas cuestiones me irrumpían. Cuestiones que no debía hacerme. Yo... iba a desaparecer, para luego reaparecer en un presente totalmente diferente. Uno en dónde ella estaría viva.

No sé cómo será nuestro vínculo en ese tiempo, si es que tenemos alguno. No sé nada de lo que ocurrirá. Pero lo que más está haciéndome sentir incómoda es que justamente no estoy desapareciendo.

—Algo extraño sucede... —dije más para mí que para ella.

Rachel levantó la cabeza todavía con un arrepentido gesto tatuado en el rostro.

—¿Qué...?

—Se supone que te salvé, ya no debería estar aquí —expliqué con un mal presentimiento asechándome—. Algo anda mal.

—¿Además de mí? ¿Qué puede andar mal? —contestó, sarcástica. Yo bufé.

—No pasa nada, Rachel. Olvida lo que pasó.

Escondió las manos detrás de su espalda, mordiéndose el borde del labio impotentemente.

—No puedo olvidar que traté de abusar de la persona que me salvó.

—No ibas a hacerlo.

—No sé... —murmuró—. Estaba... fuera de mí. Y cuando eso sucede...

—Está bien, en serio. —resalté, tratando de calmarla. Poco conseguí.

—No... ¡Nada está bien! —Se agarró la frente, irascible—. Mierda... ¡MIERDA!

Histérica, tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una caja de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor. Intentó prender uno, pero el mechero no tenía muchas ganas de prender.

—¡Agh! ¡La puta madre! —Lo estrelló contra el suelo, provocando que explotara. De inmediato unas anaranjadas llamas comenzaron a expandirse por el pasto.

—¡H-Hey! —Aplasté el fuego con el pie, que por suerte aún era pequeño y no tardó en desaparecer— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Podrías iniciar un incendio!

—¡Me cago en eso! ¡No sería la primera vez! —exclamó y, desorientándome en extremo, golpeó la pared detrás de ella— ¡Mierda!

—¡Rachel, cálmate! —Atajé sus hombros por detrás— ¿Qué te pasa?

Se giró hacia mí con rudeza.

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? ¡Acabo de enterarme de que en realidad estoy muerta! —Dio un paso adelante, generando que yo diera uno atrás— ¡Casi te hago algo imperdonable! ¡Y además...! —Su visión decayó—. Además... sabes demasiado.

—¿Ja? ¿Es eso? —Me crucé de brazos, socarrona— ¿Y qué harás?, ¿matarme?

Frunció el ceño absolutamente disconforme con mis oraciones.

—¿De verdad estás provocándome así en este puto momento? ¿No ves que estoy sacada? Realmente no sabes dónde te estás metiendo, geek. —Me amenazó. Yo levanté ambas manos en una señal de paz.

—N-No diré nada de lo que me contaste. Además, cuando desaparezca ni serás consciente de todo lo que sé.

—Eso ya no importa. —Suspiró irritadamente—. Aún sigues aquí, ¿por qué?

Mi rostro mutó por uno decepcionado.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —cuestioné. Rachel desvió la cara, evitándome.

—No..., no sé. Tal vez.

Me quedé callada, observándola con pesar. Bien... Supongo que de verdad no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. La pregunta es: ¿por qué me está jodiendo tanto su indiferencia cuando esta chica es un completo desastre?

—Me iré... entonces. —dije con la voz quebrada. Al instante me tapé la boca, impresionada. No podía controlar la angustia que me carcomía las cuerdas vocales por su incoherente enojo para conmigo. No me gustaban las disputas con nadie, y menos con la mejor amiga de Chloe. Pero... tenía que admitir que el dolor venía por otro lado.

Quizás y solo quizás... me encariñé un poco con Rachel. Es que fue una noche tan... intensa, ¿cómo no hacerlo? En especial porque en tan pocas horas me mostró tantas partes de ella... Desde la más inapropiada hasta la más emocional. De repente me encontré pensando que quería que fuera mi amiga. Quería conocerla más. Pero al mismo tiempo no, porque no hay que ser una genia para darme cuenta de que esta chica significa problemas.

Ella no contestó, ni me miró.

 _Bien, esta despedida me está costando demasiado. Esto está mal, muy mal. Contrólate Max, ¡contrólate!_

Me di la vuelta.

—A partir de ahora aléjate de Nathan y Jefferson, es lo único que te pido. —mencioné en un digno adiós mientras desprendía los pies del suelo. Sin embargo, estos no querían acelerar su cometido. Me apartaban con lentitud, pausados, como si no quisieran irse de allí.

De su lado.

—Espera.

Y, por supuesto, se detuvieron felices al escucharla.

—No..., no quiero que te vayas.

Pestañeé con sorpresa, todavía de espaldas.

—¿Por qué...?

Escuché cómo aproximaba los pasos, para luego sentir como rodeaba mi cintura por detrás. Me apretó contra su cuerpo, generando que mis labios se entreabrieran aún más asombrados.

—¿Te atreves a preguntarlo? —susurró contra mi oído.

Mis manos, valientes, apresaron las suyas.

—Me vaya ahora o no, de cualquier manera en algún momento voy a desaparecer. No pertenezco a esta época.

—Todavía te estoy viendo...

—Sí..., lo cual es extraño.

—Quizás tu tarea todavía no terminó.

Aquello fue una revelación en mi atontada mente. ¿Será posible? ¿Será que ya no tengo la fuerza para trasladarme y quedé atascada en esta línea temporal? ¿O será que todavía ella está en peligro y por eso sigo aquí? Había pasado esa idea por mi cabeza, pero escucharla la reforzó. Quizás hasta que no detenga de una buena vez los atroces actos de Jefferson y Nathan permaneceré aquí. El problema es: ¿mi cuerpo podrá tolerarlo? Estar estancado en el pasado...

Giré el rostro hacia ella y me topé con unos apenados ojos.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —dije.

—Entonces... —Fortaleció el agarre— ¿Qué hacemos? Qué... ¿Qué debo hacer yo a partir de ahora?

Volví los ojos al frente, pensante.

—Primero que todo, ya lo sabes bien. No te juntes con esos enfermos.

Asintió sobre mi cabeza.

—Segundo, —Vacilé—, quédate conmigo hasta que me asegure de que estás a salvo.

—Eso será todo un placer. —Sonrió sobre mi piel—. Quiero conocerte más...

—Y tercero —continué, obviando que mi piel se estaba erizando gracias a su ronca voz contra mi oído—, tenemos que ir a ver a Chloe.

Sus manos tiritaron sobre mi vientre.

—¿Es... absolutamente necesario?

—Sí, lo es. —La miré otra vez, decidida—. Ella está muy metida en esto también.

Rachel tardó en contestarme. Pero cuando lo hizo, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme con una respuesta afirmativa.

—Está bien, Max. Como tú digas.

—¿Y eso? —Delineé una burlona sonrisa— ¿Por qué tan obediente de repente?

Rachel rió en un murmullo y apoyó el mentón en mi hombro.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Salvaste mi vida, esa es respuesta suficiente. Eres mi heroína, súper Max.

Una tremenda sensación de nostalgia me invadió al oír aquel término.

 _Chloe..._

—¿De verdad no estás enojada? —preguntó, despabilándome.

—¿Enojada?

—Por lo que te hice... —musitó, apegando la mejilla contra la mía.

Lo medité. Si ella fuera otra persona quizás seguiría enojada, pero por cómo es... Alguien tan descarrilada y perdida pero dentro de todo una buena chica, no puedo enojarme aunque quiera. Además, pasó de nuevo. Sí, no voy a negarlo. Al menos no a mí misma. Otra vez pude haberla alejado con más fuerza pero no lo hice hasta que me sentí realmente amenazada. El problema no era solo ella, también yo.

Yo y la maldita confusión que esta chica me provocaba.

Suspiré, esbozando una resignada sonrisa.

—He pasado por cosas peores, además... no parecías ser tú misma en ese momento.

—No lo era —afirmó al instante, rozando el borde de mi oreja con su nariz—. Yo... si tuviera que hacer eso contigo, sería mucho más romántica. —susurró en ella y, sobresaltándome, presionó sus labios contra mi lóbulo.

Aquel nerviosismo que con mucho esfuerzo logré apaciguar reapareció en mi estómago.

—Y-Ya veo. La pregunta es... ¿por qué harías eso conmigo? Apenas me conoces.

—Porque eres hermosa.

—¿Solo por eso?

—Yo... Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

En serio deseaba saberlo. Mi ser se comprimía, ansioso, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno... —Rodeó mi cintura con la suficiente fuerza para darme vuelta y dejarme frente a sus arrepentidos pero también resplandecientes ojos.

Me observó de un penetrante modo que no pude descifrar. Terminé bajando la vista, intimidada por esa persistente mirada.

—Siento una conexión contigo. Una extraña conexión.

—¿Una conexión? —Levanté el rostro, curiosa.

—Sí... —Desvió los ojos, como si estuviera pensando bien sus palabras, y los regresó a mí— ¿Estás segura de que nunca nos conocimos en... otro tiempo?

Aquello me dejó plantada en el lugar. No obstante, lo que más generó que ahora no pudiera mover ni siquiera una minúscula parte de mi cuerpo, fue el transparente ciervo que apareció detrás de ella.

* * *

¡Capítulo tres, entregado! Espero que les esté gustando :)

¡Gracias por leer!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste la historia y mi estilo de narración, a pesar de que todavía está en desarrollo jaja Espero leerte en el próximo capítulo! Besos!

 **Pablo464:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste la historia! Muchas gracias por comentar, y espero leerte en el próximo! Besos!

 **Scarlet:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que copado que la Rachel de tus pensamientos se pareciera a la mía. Sinceramente no me la podía imaginar de otra manera xD Y sí, hay más cosas escondidas en su persona que con el tiempo vas a descubrir :) Gracias por seguir este fic, y espero leerte en el próximo capítulo! besos!


	4. Desaparecida

Antes de empezar la lectura quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración. Estuve viendo en los reviews que algunos se preguntan qué mierda va a pasar jaja Solo para que sepan, tengo todo planeado (ahora es cuando respiran aliviadxs)

Ahora todo parece sin sentido, pero muy pronto lo va a tener. Soy consciente de las posibilidades y las consecuencias que va a tener que afrontar Max al haberse trasladado usando una fotografía en la que ella no se encontrara (es más, es parte de la trama esa problemática) El tema es que todo se va a ir revelando de a poco, porque si lo hiciera rápido no tendría sentido. Es decir, sería tipo: chau trama, chau suspenso! jaja así que no entren en panic que esta historia se va a tomar su tiempo para resolverse. Algunas cosas por ahí les parecen sin sentido ahora, pero prometo que todo va a encajar. Todo tiene su porqué, al menos en mi fic jajaj. Después de todo, sigue siendo ficción.

Aclarado eso, ¡gracias por leer y los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

 **Desaparecida**

Me perdí en los transparentes ojos de aquel amigable espectro que me mantenía la mirada. Era la primera vez que me observaba tan fijamente.

Estiré el brazo hacia él, hipnotizada. El ciervo hizo un ademán hacia atrás, provocando que lo bajara.

—Tú...

Rachel, delante del místico animal, arqueó una curiosa ceja.

—¿Max? ¿Qué pasa?

—El ciervo...

—¿Ciervo? —Ladeó el rostro de izquierda a derecha— ¿Dónde?

—Detrás de ti. —contesté, pasando a su lado.

Quedé parada frente a ese extraño espíritu. Aprovechando su pasivo comportamiento, a comparación de otras veces en las que siempre salió corriendo, traté de tocarlo, pero el ciervo hacía lo imposible para evitar el contacto.

Rachel, en el mientras tanto, se dio vuelta y me miró cada vez más descolocada.

—Yo no veo nada.

—¡Está aquí! —Lo señalé— ¿No lo ves? —Volví la atención a él y levanté la mano, en esta ocasión más cautelosa, para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Max..., creo que esta vez de verdad tienes un mal viaje.

Ni siquiera la oí bien, poco me interesaban sus palabras. Estaba ensimismada en aquel espíritu como nunca. Y en un último y resignado tercer intento, acerqué la mano y rocé su cabeza. No sé porqué me petrificó tanto el hecho de traspasarlo. Era consciente hacía bastante de que ese animal no era como los demás. No estaba vivo. ¿Un fantasma? Quizás... El tema es que aún sabiendo eso no pude evitar sentir un helado escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

En medio de mi parálisis, él se fue hacia atrás y empezó a alejarse a los saltitos.

—¡Espera!—Comencé a perseguirlo— ¡Si estás aquí es porque quieres mostrarme algo! ¡Lo sé!

—¡Max! —Rachel me siguió y atajó mi brazo— ¡Hey, en serio! ¡No hay nada ahí, cálmate!

Le di un manotazo.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —exclamé, para luego bajar la mirada un poco dolida por su desconfianza— ¿A esta altura no vas a creerme?

Ella acarició mi hombro gesticulando una penosa sonrisa.

—Entiendo tu punto. Pero esto es... algo difícil de creer.

Bufé. El ciervo ya no estaba, lo perdí de vista como siempre. Lo que sí se quedó fue mi curiosidad por su presencia. Estoy segura que por alguna razón apareció. Él siempre aparecía en los lugares más impensables pero que tenían que ver con la búsqueda que Chloe y yo comenzamos.

Levanté la visión y observé a la hermosa chica parada frente a mí. Ella amplió la sonrisa.

Sí, la búsqueda de Rachel Amber.

Acá hay una conexión que debo descifrar, tal vez es lo último que me queda por hacer para lograr irme del pasado. Quizás el ciervo es la clave de ello. Sé que quiere decirme algo, pero también sé que nada es certero. Además, parece ser que solo yo puedo verlo. Entonces, ¿es posible que sea una visión?, ¿que nunca estuvo aquí pero sí en mi mente? No sería la primera vez que lo veo en mis visiones. Hay una en la que siempre aparece: la tormenta. Sin embargo, estoy segura que en el presente no lo vi solo en visiones, sino también en la realidad. Cada vez que lo vi el encuentro se sintió diferente, justamente real. En cambio, ahora, si me lo pongo a pensar se sintió muy vago... Y me pareció en demasía extraño que se dejara acariciar.

 _¿Mezclé? ¿El ciervo nunca estuvo aquí?, ¿fue una visión?_

—¿Max?

Regresé la mirada a Rachel, pensante. No estoy segura de nada, por ende, no debería obligarla a creerme. Y menos debería hacer un berrinche como el que acabo de hacer.

—Está bien, no hace falta que me creas. —dije. Rachel pestañeó.

—¿Y eso?

—Entiendo que es poco creíble. Y para serte sincera... —Me refregué el brazo, avergonzada—... es posible que lo haya alucinado.

Sus ojos se ablandaron. Me mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada. Parecía estar en una ardua batalla contra su mente debatiendo si creerme o no.

Cuando estaba por dar media vuelta para evitar esos penetrantes ojos que ya no podía sostener, Rachel llegó a una conclusión que me asombró.

—Max... No, tienes razón.

—¿Eh?

Adelantó un paso y rodeó mi cintura con los brazos.

—H-Hey...

Me abrazó fuertemente y, a mi parecer, sin razón alguna. No obstante, a esta altura ya no me sorprendía. Veo que era una persona bastante cariñosa, por no decir pegajosa.

—Perdóname. No voy a desconfiar de ti otra vez. —susurró en mi oído. Yo acomodé el mentón en su hombro, extrañada.

—¿Por qué ahora estás tan segura? —pregunté. Ella se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

—Porque salvaste mi vida. —Se reincorporó un poco para verme a los ojos—. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, solo dímelo.

Dibujé una tenue sonrisa. Este cambio de actitud era una rareza. Supongo que salvarle la vida realmente provocó un gran giro en su pensar.

—Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

Rachel me sonrió de igual forma, aunque con un toque travieso, y se inclinó unos centímetros.

—¿Besarte?

Los colores treparon por mi piel hasta acalorarme la cara.

—Veo que recuperaste el sentido del humor...

—Veo que sí, gracias a ti. —Acarició mi mejilla tiernamente—. Pero no estaba bromeando.

—¿Huh?

Acortó más la distancia, tanto, que ahora podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis labios.

—Quiero besarte...

Puse las manos en su pecho, nerviosa.

—E-Espera, ¿por qué sigues con eso?

—¿No quieres? —Sujetó mi muñeca, obstinada—. Es por... ¿lo que pasó en el auto? Prometo ser más dulce esta vez.

 _Puta madre._

Solté un largo y exhaustivo suspiro.

—¿No piensas parar, no?

—Nop. —Sonrió, para luego inclinarse y besar mi mejilla—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero. Tú no serás la excepción.

—Hey, no soy un objeto.

—Claro que no lo eres. —Rachel reforzó el agarre en mi cintura, concibiéndome unos inevitables escalofríos. No sé si su mano era muy grande o qué, pero cuando me agarró y comenzó a desplazarla por la parte baja de mi espalda me sentí extremadamente pequeña comparada con ella—. Tú eres mucho más que eso, súper Max. —musitó, navegando los labios por mi mejilla hasta una de mis comisuras. La presionó suavemente, provocando frunciera los dedos contra su pecho.

—Rachel... —Corrí el rostro, sonrojada—. Deja de jugar, tenemos que ir a ver a Chloe.

Ella abrió los párpados, que se habían entrecerrado por el momento, y bufó sobre mi aire.

—Cierto —dijo, desganada. Se alejó unos pasos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—. Qué mierda. —agregó mientras hacía círculos en el asfalto con la punta del pie.

Me crucé de brazos con una media sonrisa mientras la admiraba.

 _Ja, no podría estar más nerviosa por verla. Da algo de ternura..._

—No seas cagona, es tiempo de enfrentarla.

—Supongo que sí —respondió, cabizbaja—. Espero que estés preparada para escuchar una bueenas puteadas. Toma nota, quizás te sirvan en un futuro.

Me quedé observándola en silencio y muy entretenida con todos esos indecisos gestos que intentaba ocultar con su largo cabello. Bajé los ojos y reprimí una risita por ese inquieto pie que ahora bailaba de adelante hacia atrás. Y en ese silencio mi mente aprovechó para transformarse en un absoluto caos. Bastaba un solo disparador, cabe aclarar no solicitado, para ocasionarlo. Y ese era una pregunta: ¿qué demonios está sucediendo en el pasado?

Este viaje me estaba resultando en demasía extraño y diferente. Muy diferente. Por no decir que con cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más rara que antes. Era como si una fuerza externa me jalara el cuerpo para sacarme de aquí a las patadas. Me dolía la cabeza y mi estómago se encontraba revolucionado, tal como una maldita indigestión. Al menos agradecía que la nariz no me estuviera sangrando cual cascada.

—Me pregunto... —Elevé la mirada hacia el amanecer—... si Chloe me ha visto en esta época.

—No lo hizo.

Regresé los ojos a Rachel.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonriente, ella se acercó y pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros. Me incitó a caminar.

—Como te dije antes, la abandonaste. Chloe no ha sabido nada de ti desde hace años. —Puso un dedo en su mentón—. Al menos hasta donde yo sé. Pero ahora que lo pienso, hace días que no hablo con ella. Quizás se enteró de que estás aquí.

—... Siento algo extraño. Este viaje no es como los demás, no tiene sentido lo mal que me siento. —Pasé la visión al frente, apretando los puños—. Algo anda de verdad muy mal. El hecho de que yo siga en el pasado... —Me detuve en seco parpadeando varias veces. Ciertas palabras que dijo rebotaron tarde en mi atareada mente—. Espera, dijiste: ¿quizás se enteró de que estás aquí"?

Asintió, inexpresiva.

Mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse hasta quedar cual platos.

—No..., espera, espera, espera. No es así como funciona esto. —Negué con la mano, para luego sujetar mi cabeza como si no pudiese tolerar la impresionante cantidad de apocalípticas ideas que me invadieron en un segundo—. No se trata de si se entera o no. Se supone que yo ya formo parte del pasado desde que aparecí acá, pero... Oh, dios.

Rachel reforzó el agarre en mi hombro. Posiblemente porque notó como mi rostro se emblanqueció.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Gracias a la revelación que se dignó a aparecer en mi cerebro, mis latidos estaban aumentando el ritmo de una potente forma que hasta me dolía. Bombeaban tan fuerte que me quitaban el aire.

—Hay algo que pasé desapercibido. Yo... no estaba en la fotografía.

Rachel arqueó una confundida ceja.

—¿Qué fotografía?

—La foto que me trajo hasta ti. Yo utilizo las fotografías en las que estoy para trasladarme en el tiempo. —Posé los ojos en ella, endurecida—. Todas las veces anteriores que me trasladé siempre estuve en ellas, o en todo caso las saqué yo. Pero ahora, en esta última... Oh, no.

Negué con la cabeza en blanco. Absolutamente en blanco.

—¿Max?

—Oh no. —Me tapé la boca—. Oh no, no, no, no, no... ¡Mierda!

—Hey. —Me giró, quedando de frente— ¿Podrías hablar en mi idioma y explicarme qué carajo sucede?

—Ahora lo entiendo —continué, pasmada—. Ahora entiendo todo. Porque me siento tan extraña, porque sigo atascada aquí...

—De acuerdo, me estoy perdiendo. —dijo, poniendo una mano en su cadera y quedando en una pose que indicaba absoluta impaciencia.

Levanté mi decaído rostro y la observé.

—Yo... Es probable que otra Max exista aquí.

Rachel abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Otra Max?

—Sí..., porque yo no estaba en la fotografía cuando viajé.

El desconcierto atacaba el semblante de Rachel cada vez más.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Pero... si yo soy la otra Max, ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Me dupliqué?

Mis rodillas estaban comenzando a traicionarme. El temblor en ellas era casi insostenible y el miedo por el porvenir más.

—Técnicamente... no pueden existir dos personas iguales en una sola realidad. Dos almas iguales... es imposible. Una de nosotras no debería estar aquí.

—Déjame ver si te entiendo... —Se frotó la sien, suspirando—. Estás diciendo que, en teoría, si ya existía una Max aquí, cuando tú llegaste al pasado...

—Fue reemplazada...

—Por ti. —Me señaló.

Ambas alzamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo y nos miramos, atónitas.

—Mierda, la cagué... ¡La cagué bien feo! —Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperada— ¡He alterado el pasado de la peor forma!

—E-Espera. —Sujetó mis brazos para no pudiera exprimirme el cerebro, lo cual quería hacer—. Cálmate, primero tenemos que averiguar si esta teoría es cierta. Y de paso podrías contarme más de dónde vienes y todo ese asunto, ¿no crees? Estoy un poco perdida...

—Yo soy la perdida, Rachel —dije. No era capaz ni de pestañear de lo consternada que me encontraba. De todas las malas decisiones que pude tomar, esta definitivamente fue la peor. Haber distorsionado una línea de tiempo podría desencadenar un caos temporal—. Es probable que esta teoría sea cierta. Es ella o yo. Y si yo estoy aquí, significa que ella ya no... La maté.

—¿Ma-Matar? ¿No es eso un poco exagerado?

—¡No lo es! —Negué con el rostro, perdiendo los estribos— ¡Es lo que supuestamente pasaría! Eso o... que desaparezca de alguna manera, no sé. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Todas las demás veces que terminé en otras dimensiones directamente me fusioné con mi _yo_ de ese tiempo, su historia pasó a ser la mía.

—¿Su historia?

—Su vida. Y no estaría mal agregar que era muy diferente a la mía.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—Creo que con solo decir que en una realidad era la mejor amiga de Victoria, te digo todo.

Rachel se llevó la mano a la frente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Oh, mierda.

Asentí, rígida.

—Sí, mierda.

—Es decir que... ¿en cada dimensión hay una persona igual que nosotras viviendo otro tipo de vida? —preguntó, ya no tan serena—. Y quizás... ¿una mejor vida?

Creo que no me equivoco al pensar en que ella inmediatamente asumió que otra Rachel estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y viviendo felizmente en California. Yo también lo pensaría.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo creía al principio. Pero cuando empecé a viajar por el tiempo lo comprobé. —Me refregué la nuca, preocupada—. Las dimensiones paralelas existen.

Rachel asintió lentamente y, algo alterada, volvió a buscar la caja de cigarrillos como si el tema le pesara.

—¿O sea que pudiste salvarme pero mataste a la otra Max en mi lugar, es decir, a ti misma? —preguntó, todavía buscando algo que no iba a encontrar.

—Rompiste el encendedor. —comenté aún con la mirada en blanco.

—Oh, verdad. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Carajo.

Bajé la cabeza, desconsolada. Muy desconsolada y desesperanzada. Ahora sí que no sabía dónde estaba parada ni lo que vendría a continuación. Alterar las leyes del universo no era broma, es más, diría que era una tragedia.

—Es muy posible que ella haya desparecido —continué—. En ese momento en que me estaba trasladando con tu foto... ni lo pensé. No se me pasó por la cabeza que yo no estaba en la fotografía. Lo único que pensé fue que era arriesgado volver tanto tiempo atrás cuando mi cuerpo últimamente no estaba reaccionando tan bien a los viajes.

La gran cuestión era en qué sentido desapareció la otra Max. ¿Tomé su lugar y ahora mi vida será la de ella? ¿Murió? Y en el milagroso caso, ¿aún estará aquí? Si distorsioné el pasado, lo cual significa que lo convertí en otra realidad, quizás todo es posible.

—¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes de trasladarte?—Me despertó Rachel de mis enredaderas mentales— ¿No sabías lo que tus poderes podían hacer?

 _Eso sí es un hecho. No sabía que podía viajar sin estar en la foto. Una vez lo intenté y no funcionó, pero ahora... ¿Será que el miedo del momento liberó mis poderes al máximo? Espera..., si pude hacer algo imposible, ¿qué más puedo hacer? La verdad, en mi estado imagino que no mucho. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica de porqué lo logré._

—Digamos que Jefferson y el cuarto oscuro tuvieron que ver con mi pánico y mi estúpida decisión. —Me limité a contestar, percibiendo como un frío escalofrío me recorría la columna vertebral—... Esto está mal, muy mal.

Rachel sostuvo mis hombros. Ya no sé si por compasión o porque mi cuerpo temblaba tanto que la probabilidad de terminar de frente contra el suelo era alta.

—Tranquila, te recuerdo que debemos confirmar esto. —Me sonrió, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarme.

No estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

—Siempre es igual... —murmuré con la cabeza gacha—. Salvo a alguien, pero alguien más muere...

—Umm... pero en este caso serías solo tú. —Sonrió de soslayo, burlona.

Solté un bufido. Mal momento para hacer una broma, compañera.

—Sigue siendo una persona, es la misma mierda. —Me tapé la cara, ahogando un grito— Mierda... ¡Mierda!

—¡Max, tranquilízate! Solucionaremos esto —dijo, acariciando mis hombros—. Te dije que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera, y eso es lo que haré —agregó, para acto seguido rodearme otra vez en un cálido abrazo—. Todo va a estar bien.

Tengo que admitir que esa cariñosa forma de consolar sí estaba funcionando.

—Rachel... —Huyó de mis labios mientras ascendía las manos por su espalda y correspondía el abrazo—. Gracias.

Ella pestañeó sobre mi hombro, sorprendida.

—Vaya... Es la primera vez que soy correspondida por ti como se debe. Estoy algo conmocionada.

—No te ilusiones, tonta —bromeé, reforzando el aprecio. Su delicioso aroma me relajaba—. Solo... necesitaba un abrazo.

—Puedes abrazarme todo el tiempo que quieras, linda. —Besó mi mejilla. Yo me achiqué entre sus brazos, ruborizada.

Mis nervios solo atinaban a crecer, y ahora con dos razones: quizás haber asesinado a mi otro yo, y la hermosa y atrevida Rachel Amber ante mis narices.

—¿Te importa? —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Estar así... un poco más.

Esbocé una resignada sonrisa al escucharla. ¿Quién estaba conteniendo a quién?

—Sí que eres cariñosa.

—En realidad no. —dijo, mientras una traviesa mano comenzaba a bajar por la curva de mi espalda y, en mi opinión, no tenía muchas ganas de detener su recorrido.

—Hey...

—Solo con la gente especial soy así. Tú eres una de ellas.

Finalmente decidió estacionar y, por supuesto, no pudo elegir un mejor lugar que mi trasero.

Arqueé una indignada ceja.

—¿Qué estás tocando?

—Mh... Tu colita. —Rachel frunció los dedos contra mi trasero, generando que pegase un saltito.

La miré de soslayo, incómoda, y suspiré sobre su hombro.

—¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? No tienes caso... —dije.

—Estoy tratando de apaciguar un poco este terrible suceso —murmuró contra mi oído, y luego presionó los labios sobre la suave piel debajo de él— ¿Pero sabes...? Puedes detenerme si quieres.

El maldito calor que volvía a sentir por su culpa transformaba en una dificultosa situación la decisión de pararla o no.

—¿Me harás caso si te detengo?

Rachel rió por lo bajo y contestó:

—No.

Y con eso dicho, alejó el rostro y atrapó el mío con las manos, para luego acercarse rápidamente y robar mis labios.

—¡Mh! —Puse las manos en su pecho ante tal estampida, intentando apartarla. No funcionó. Estas me fueron arrebatadas y acomodadas detrás de mi espalda en un agarre diría que casi rudo.

—¡R-Rach-¡Mh!

Una húmeda y desesperada lengua me impidió continuar. Se enredaba fácilmente con la mía, me degustaba a su antojo, y aflojaba bastante mi convicción de quitármela de encima.

Mientras me revolvía entre su cuerpo, Rachel aferró con más fuerza mis muñecas, como si temiese que pudiera escapar en cualquier momento.

—Max... eres deliciosa.

Con el vértice de la lengua elevó mi labio superior y se despegó con lentitud. Una clara muestra de nuestra unión quedó sostenida entre ambas bocas, avergonzándome.

Agitada, giré el rostro. Ella sonrió complacidamente, como si mi rechazo en realidad encubriera una inevitable atracción.

—¡Deja de hacer estas cosas! —exclamé.

—¿Por? Será que... —Dibujó la forma de mis labios con el pulgar, limpiándome de su pasado acto— ¿Yo no te gusto?

No podía contestar eso. Al menos no con el primer pensamiento que me atacó. Era improbable que tal preciosidad no me gustase, ¿a quién no le gustaría? En todo caso era yo la que tenía que preguntar: ¿te gusto?, ¿es por eso que haces estas cosas conmigo? Y si es así, estamos hablando de algo físico ¿no? Solo quieres eso conmigo, ¿no?

 _Y yo... ¿Yo qué quiero de ti? Si es que quiero algo de ti, además de salvarte._

Esas palabras solo quedaron naufragando por mi mente. Para nada diría algo que la entusiasme. No cuando todavía seguía acorralada por sus peligrosos brazos.

La observé de reojo, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—Te quedaste muda —dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia— ¿Será por mi impresionante belleza? —Hizo un coqueto gesto que casi me hace soltar una risita nerviosa.

Nerviosa porque dio en el blanco.

—Idiota... —Desvié la mirada—. En serio, deja de molestarme así.

—Pero es divertido verte así. —Sonrió cual infante y agarró mis cachetes. Los estiró, dejándome una estirada cara de póker— ¡Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas!

Confirmado, esta chica solo quiere jugar. Y no hay tiempo para eso.

Me aclaré la garganta, soltándome.

—Vayamos a ver a Chloe.

—Oh... —Se inclinó un poco hacia mi— ¿Quieres un trío con ella?

 _Me está jodiendo. Tiene que estarlo._

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Rachel arrugó la frente.

—Aunque no lo creas, no me gustan los tríos.

 _Gracias a dios..._

—No me agrada la idea de compartirte. —Sujetó mi mentón sin borrar esa fastidiosa mueca—. Así que deberé estar en desacuerdo.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó entre sus dedos. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Rachel continuó observándome con una seria expresión que me engañó, para acto seguido inflar los cachetes y comenzar a emitir leves risitas.

Por supuesto, estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Tranqui! ¡Es una joda! —Me dio varias palmaditas en el hombro, ignorando mi pálido rostro— ¡Tus reacciones son lo más, súper Max!

Mi ceja derecha tiritó absolutamente irritada.

—Voy a matarte.

—¿Oh? ¿Y eso? —Puso la otra mano en su cintura con una altanera sonrisa—. Pero si acabas de salvarme.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo.

—Hm... interesante. —Enredó un juguetón dedo en mi cabello. Dedo que quité de inmediato—. Así que también puedes enojarte así.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Vamos a ver a Chloe! —Me di la vuelta, irascible—. Dios..., qué pesada.

Rachel pasó una no bienvenida mano por detrás de mi espalda, y sujetó el borde de mi cintura.

—Está bien. Como tú digas, Max. —Me sonrió; gesto que no devolví—. No te enoojes, ¿si? Estaba jodiendo.

La miré de reojo, desconfiada. Su sonrisa, algo forzada, me decía que parte era una broma y parte no. Cero intenciones tenía de averiguar la misteriosa parte. Sabía lo que conllevaba.

—¿Chloe sigue viviendo donde siempre? —pregunté.

—¿Qué sería donde siempre?

—Cuarenta y cuatro... Avenida Cedar. —dije su dirección de memoria.

—Ah... Sí. Pero es probable que no esté ahí.

Una idea sobre su posible ubicación apareció al instante en mi mente.

—¿El vertedero?

Rachel se sorprendió.

—Sí que la conoces...

—¿Ya fue expulsada de la academia? Supongo que sí. —Hice una pensante pausa—. Después de todo, este es el pasado.

—Sí, hace mucho. —contestó, descendiendo los ojos con cierta melancolía.

—Ja... —Sonreí de soslayo y pasé la visión a la calle. Los autos se estaban despertando—. Esa es mi Chloe.

—Que fuera expulsada fue mi culpa.

Regresé la vista a ella, asombrada. Rachel desvió la cara con un dejo de tristeza.

 _Oh…_

Me mordí el labio ardiendo de curiosidad y meditando si preguntar la razón o no. Por su estado, que cada vez más se mostraba apagado, decidí que no. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo es que aprendo bastante rápido cómo leer a las personas y el ambiente que las rodea. En este caso, comprendí en poco tiempo que esta chica es un poco bipolar, por ende, cuestionar algo que posiblemente despierte su otro lado no es mi intención.

—Vamos... —atiné a decir, comenzando a caminar. Ella me siguió a paso lento.

—¡Ah, espera! —Agarró mi hombro—. Tengo que volver a la academia.

—¿Huh? ¿Por?

Rachel alzó una ceja.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —dijo.

—¿De qué?

Señaló sus pies con el dedo índice. Los miré y una inmediata y corta carcajada se me escapó. En efecto, estaban solo sus pies al desnudo.

—Sep. Perdí mis zapatos.

—Los dejaste en la entrada del Club, ¿recuerdas? —respondí aún con entrecortadas risitas gracias a esos pies que se refregaban entre sí.

—¡Oh! —Chasqueó los dedos y me señaló— ¡Tienes razón!

—¿Lo olvidaste? No fue hace mucho...

Su memoria dejaba mucho que desear. Intuyo que las drogas que consumía tenían que ver con esa falencia, o quizás simplemente era muy distraída.

—¡Vamos a buscarlos y volvamos a la academia! Tengo que ir de todos modos. Ahí es donde vivo.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario? —pregunté, agotada. Quería encontrar a Chloe lo más rápido posible, pero esta chica seguía retrasando lo inevitable.

—Muy. Déjame cambiarme de ropa; esta da asco. —Estiró la playera en su pecho gesticulando una mueca inmersa de rechazo.

Y repito, esta chica no entiende la gravedad del asunto.

 _La gravedad de posiblemente haber distorsionado el pasado... De haber arruinado todo._

—¡Solo será un ratito! —Atajó mi mano, ignorando mi visible puchero—. Además, quizás en la academia podemos encontrar más información sobre ti y tu otro yo... o lo que mierda sea.

Hm... Tiene un punto, no lo voy a negar. Ugh, iría sola si no fuera porque ella es parte de todo esto.

—... Es verdad. —Pasé la atención a la calle. Un bus se estaba acercando—. Está bien, vamos. Pero tendrás que pagarme el boleto, no tengo plata.

Rachel me sonrió de oreja a oreja

—¡Con gusto!

-/-

Me gustaría decir que el ajetreado viaje, y digo ajetreado por la inquieta de Rachel que no paraba de juguetear conmigo, fue lo que dejó a mis pies tambaleantes y débiles. Pero no, no fue eso. La verdadera razón estaba frente a mí: la entrada de aquella escuela que conocía muy bien.

Mordiéndome el labio por no sé ya qué vez, atrapé la capucha del buzo y me la puse. Rachel me miró de reojo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es poco probable... pero si esa Max sigue con vida tal vez esté aquí. Cruzarme con mi otro yo no es buena idea.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca te he visto. Aunque... —Ladeó el rostro, refregándose el mentón.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora que lo pienso, tu cara se me hace un poco familiar, pero apenas...

—¿Familiar?

—Hm... Nop, no puedo recordar.

—No estás ayudando mucho, ¿sabes?

—¡Hey, geek! —Puso un dedo en mi pecho— ¿Podrías apiadarte de una maldita drogadicta que no sabe ni dónde está parada?

Suspiré. Que usara como excusa ser una drogadicta fue un golpe bajo. Además, he conocido drogadictos gracias a Chloe, y comparados con ella eran un completo desastre. Rachel se mantenía bastante firme a pesar de no estar consumiendo ahora mismo. Es más, comenzaba a creer que su delirante personalidad no era gracias a las drogas, sino que era su pura esencia.

—Entremos y lo averiguaremos. —dije, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal.

Asintió varias veces de un infantil modo.

—¡Así está mejor! —Sujetó mi mano y a paso rápido me incitó a entrar—. Hoy es sábado, así que solo deben estar los estudiantes que viven en el dormitorio.

Asentí también mientras ingresábamos. La nostalgia no tardó en invadirme al contemplar los pasillos y las puertas de las habitaciones. Restos de aroma de cervezas adornaban los pasillos, además de cigarrillos. Veo que la fiesta después del Vortex siguió aquí.

Giré el semblante de un lado a otro buscando mi habitación.

—Ah, ahí está.

—¿Mh? —Rachel, que iba adelante de mí, se volteó— ¿Qué cosa?

—La doscientos nueve. Ahí vivía yo.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces venías a esta escuela? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados. Yo asentí sin comprender muy bien ese brillo—. Acá vive otro estudiante.

—Ya veo... —Desplacé la palma por la puerta—. Es decir que la otra Max de verdad ya no existe...

Rachel, en vez de preocuparse, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Mira que coincidencia! —Me jaló el brazo hasta dejarme asentada en la puerta de al lado—. Yo vivo aquí.

 _Oh..._

—¿A-Al lado?

—Ajá.

Sacó una llave y la colocó en la cerradura. Hecho que me extrañó.

—¿Cierras con llaves? Eso es raro.

Ok, estoy exagerando. No es tan raro, pero me llamó la atención. Aquí nadie cerraba con llaves. Nadie guardaba sus objetos más preciados, dinero o lo que fuera en las habitaciones por el obvio miedo de que fueran robados. Estas quedaban en casa bien seguras.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

 _¿Ella... no tiene una casa a la que volver?_

—Me gusta tener privacidad. —dijo, abriendo la puerta y dándome el paso.

—Yo... nunca cerré con llaves.

—Deberías. En especial por todos los secretos que tienes, súper Max. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta. —respondí tras oír como cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Me detuve en seco al toparme con el interior de su cuarto. Era... mágico. Posters de famosos/as, muchas notas pegadas sobre el horóscopo en las paredes, cuadros de Hollywood, estrellas por todos lados, etc. Todo muy ella.

—Wowser... Tu habitación sí que refleja tus ambiciones.

—¿No debería ser así? —inquirió. Me giré hacia ella.

—Solo digo que... —Me mordí la lengua debido a la incitante imagen de sus manos desnudándola. Se levantó la playera de una lenta y tentadora forma, se la sacó por la cabeza y la revoleó a la cama. Tragué saliva con un importante esfuerzo al observar sus simétricos y grandes pechos que solo eran cubiertos por un rojizo sujetador.

Me di la vuelta con la cara roja como un tomate.

—E-Es linda. —musité.

Rachel rió en un murmullo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sus pasos comenzaron a aproximarse, intensificando mi nerviosismo— ¿Mi habitación? —preguntó, rodeando con los brazos mi cintura por detrás— ¿O mis tetas?

Me estremecí al percibir sus aplastados pechos contra mi espalda.

—Dime... ¿Te gustan?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de zafarme de esos poderosos brazos que no me dejaban en paz.

—V-Vístete. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Hm... No seas tan aburrida. —Reforzó el agarre en mi vientre, para luego voltearme y dejarme de frente con su impresionante delantera—. No siempre dejo pasar a chicas tan lindas como tú a mi humilde hogar. Deberías sentirte privilegiada.

Mis ojos, traicionándome, la escanearon de pies a cabeza.

 _Mierda._

Obviamente se percató de mi pequeño desliz.

—Así me gusta —dijo, burlona—. Pero... —Agarró con ambas manos la parte baja de mi playera y empezó a subirla, infartándome—. No es justo que solo tú me veas así.

—¡E-Espera! —Atajé sus muñecas—. No vine para esto.

Rachel ladeó la cara con un travieso gesto en los labios.

—¿Y para qué más? ¿Vas a decirme que entraste en la habitación de una chica que claramente quiere cogerte solo por curiosidad?

Entreabrí los labios para refutar, pero estos solo temblaron.

 _De alguna forma... ella da miedo._

—No me jodas. No a mí, Max —dijo, siguiendo su trayecto hasta dejar la playera sobre mi cabeza. No podía ver; quedó atascada en mis ojos—. Me gusta la gente directa. Las excusas no van conmigo.

Y tampoco podía moverme. No sé porqué estaba tan paralizada. Me agarró la misma sensación que cuando estaba en el auto con ella:

Confusión... Mucha confusión.

En medio de mi ceguera sentí como sus labios presionaron los míos en un corto encuentro. De pronto mis ojos quedaron libres. Listo, mi playera había desaparecido.

De inmediato me tapé los pechos, aunque estos ya estaban cubiertos por mi estúpido sujetador con dibujos de conejitos.

—¡Entonces no te fijes en mí! ¡No soy directa!

Eso dije. No obstante, parece que mis palabras quedaron rebotando en el aire porque que ni me contestó. Entreabrí un ojo, que se había cerrado debido a la vergüenza, y me topé con otros verdosos. Pero estos, a comparación de los míos, estaban perdidos. Lujuriosamente perdidos. Examinaban mi delantera sin pudor alguno, ignorando los infantiles dibujos en ella. No parecían molestarle.

—Bien..., quizás pueda hacer una excepción. —dijo con una grave tonalidad que agrandó mi confusión, sujetando mi cintura con ambas manos. Me movió lentamente de un lado a otro mientras seguía analizándome con una sugestiva sonrisa.

Di un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué la harías? —pregunté en un debilitado murmullo.

Una pequeña risita fue mi primera respuesta.

—Porque... —Acortó la distancia y me empujó con sutileza por los hombros. Sutileza que no impidió que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama—. Eres hermosa.

Se sentó en mi vientre y percibí como éste se revolucionó por dentro. Bajé los párpados y me encontré con su entrepierna presionando la mía en una clara invitación.

—Y además, me gustan tus conejitos.

—¡D-Deja de bromear!

—No estoy bromeando, Max. —Se inclinó y trazó la línea de mi mandíbula con los dedos—. Te dije que puedo ser romántica... Confía en mí.

Corrí el rostro, ya que sus labios querían terminar sobre los míos.

—¡No! ¡Rachel, en serio! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Chloe!

Ella frunció el entrecejo, alarmándome.

 _Oh, oh._

—Me tienes harta con ella. —Atrapó mis manos y las estampó encima de mi cabeza—. Chloe esto, Chloe aquello... ¿Acaso te gusta?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¿Gustar...? —Desvié la mirada, en demasía alterada. Su figura encima de mi cuerpo aportaba bastante a mi laberinto mental.

 _Yo... no sé. Solo sé que quiero verla bien y viva._

Rachel sonrió de lado debido a mi interminable silencio. Sin embargo, ese gesto escondía otra emoción que no era capaz de descifrar. Algo era seguro: esa sonrisa de alegre no tenía nada.

—Como sea... —Se fue hacia atrás y llevó las manos a su espalda—. Yo voy a hacer que la olvides. —Comenzó a desprenderse el sujetador con lentitud. Este se desplazó hacia abajo, revelando uno de sus rosados pezones.

Se me entrecortó la respiración al verlo. Y con el nerviosismo pendiendo de un hilo, me incorporé y agarré el sujetador antes de que cayera, para luego acomodarlo con torpeza sobre sus pechos.

Pensé que estaba a salvo, pero mi acto provocó que sintiera la suavidad y el calor de sus pechos a través de la tela. Sensación que me impactó, ya no sé si en el buen o mal sentido. Creo que la segunda opción ganó la batalla. Mis dedos querían fruncirse y percibirla más. Estaban a punto de traicionarme.

Drené a mi garganta de saliva. Tenía que despertar, urgente.

—R-Rachel... ¿también estás asustada, no? Igual que yo.

Ni sé cómo logré hablar. Pero calmarla era mi trabajo; ir a ver a Chloe mi deber.

Sus brazos se derrumbaron a los costados de su cintura al escucharme.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú... solo tienes miedo, ¿no? —Apoyé la cabeza en su torso—. Por eso actúas así, por eso... prefieres olvidar todo haciendo esto. ¿Este es tu escape?

No la estaba viendo a la cara, pero por su respiración, que se agitó unos segundos, intuí que mis palabras estaban generando el efecto esperado.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices. —susurró.

—Sí, lo entiendes —dije, abrazándola y plegando los dedos contra su espalda—. Yo... era igual. Antes trataba por todos los medios de evitar lo que me hacía daño.

—¿Cómo qué?

Su voz sonó firme, tajante. Pero detrás de esa frialdad sentí una mezcla de tristeza, curiosidad y melancolía.

Levanté la cabeza y unos profundos ojos me observaron atentamente.

—¿Qué trataste de evitar, Max?

Volví a declinarla con una molesta presión en el pecho.

—Yo... a Chloe...

De pronto tocaron la puerta histéricamente, sobresaltándonos.

—¿Rachel, estás ahí?

Miré la puerta en un completo estado de alerta, y por puro instinto sujeté sus hombros.

 _Esa voz... ¡No puede ser!_

—¡Es Nathan! —mascullé entre dientes.

Rachel se cagó bastante en mi horrorizada actitud. Su seria expresión ni mutó.

—Ya sé, yo me encargo. —atinó a decir, levantándose.

La seguí con la mirada, perpleja, mientras ella se ponía una playera y como si nada se dirigía a la puerta. Giró el rostro hacia mí antes de abrirla e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Escóndete abajo del acolchado.

—¡Espera! —Estiré el brazo, pero fue muy tarde.

Abrió la puerta por la mitad y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres?

 _Oh, oh. Ya está enojada._

Guiada por la desesperación, me tapé hasta las orejas como bien ordenó, por ende, no pude observar la cara de ese asesino.

—¿Qué quiero? Ayer habíamos quedado en vernos, ¿recuerdas?

—Hm... No realmente.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

La voz de Nathan sonaba inquisitiva. Hecho que generaba que quisiera destaparme y abalanzarme hacia él. Obviamente no de una amigable manera.

—¿Qué te importa? Estuve por ahí.

Se silenciaron. En el mientras tanto, mi estómago se retorcía de la ansiedad que sentía. Me lo aferré tratando de no hacer ni un solo sonido.

—Eres tan perra cuando quieres... ¿Por qué me estás tratando así?

—Porque quiero. ¿Es todo? Estoy ocupada.

 _Sí que sabe como terminar una conversación. Merecidos aplausos para ella._

Nathan bufó.

—Estás de mal humor ¿eh? Como sea, tengo lo tuyo.

Parpadeé en medio de la oscuridad.

 _¿Lo suyo?_

—... ¿Es buena? —preguntó Rachel.

—Muy buena, la probé ayer. Todo un viaje. Me hubiese gustado compartirte, pero decidiste desaparecer.

—No me jodas y dámela. —El ruido de una bolsita arrugada me sacudió—. Yo voy a confimar si es buena o no.

—Es mágica, amiga. —Nathan soltó una risita—. No te arrepentirás.

—Eso espero. Si es todo, vete a la mierda.

Escuché como relinchaba la puerta.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué pasa con ese carácter de mierda? ¿Te pasó algo ayer?

—No.

—Tomemos juntos y hablemos, Rach. No deberías guardarte todo.

Choqué los dientes a punto de revolear el colchón y salir despedida.

 _¡Hijo de puta! ¿Ahora se hace el preocupado?_

-No. Vete de una vez, Nathan. No estoy de humor.

—Eso veo... —Nathan volvió a bufar, esta vez más fastidioso—. Lo que sea que te metiste no te pega bien, Rach.

—Agh... Chúpamela y vete.

—Con gusto.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Un portazo fue lo último que oí. Asomé los ojos por encima del acolchado y me encontré con una cabizbaja Rachel apoyada de espaldas sobre la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté. Ella levantó la cara con una indiferente expresión.

—Todo en orden.

Fruncí el entrecejo, destapándome.

 _¿Todo en orden? No me jodas._

Bajé la visión y miré su mano. Sostenía una pequeña bolsa. Dentro había un polvo blanco que se me hacía muy conocido.

—¿Y eso? —Señalé la bolsa con el mentón.

Rachel llevó la bolsita hasta su rostro y la detalló con los ojos apagados.

—No es nada.

—Rachel... no tomes nada de él. ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No le hables ni te acerques!

Ella sonrió despectivamente.

—¿Tú también vas a joderme, Max? No tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo, en especial cuando acabas de rechazarme.

Con una frustrante energía trepando por mi cuerpo, apoyé los pies en el suelo y me puse de pie.

—¿Rechazarte?

Pasando de mí, se dirigió hacia un escritorio que estaba adornado por un redondo espejo, y abrió la bolsa.

—Sí, rechazarme. —Esparció un poco de ese mágico polvo en el escritorio y empezó a alinearlo, para luego agarrar un sorbete del cajón y colocarlo cerca de su nariz—. No te metas en mi vida si no quieres coger conmigo.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

—¡¿Huh?!

 _Es todo, me sacó de quicio. ¡Me cago en ella!_

Comenzó a inclinarse al polvo mientras tapaba una de sus fosas nasales. Mis muelas se encontraron, furibundas.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Para de una maldita vez! —Me acerqué y tiré el polvo al suelo. Sus ojos poseyeron los míos de una iracunda forma.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Pagué por esta mierda!

—¡Y yo pagué con mi vida para salvarte! —grité, paralizándola— ¡¿Podrías pensar en alguien que no seas tú al menos una puta vez en tu vida?!

Su mirada quedó en blanco, desquiciándome.

—¡Estoy harta de tu actitud egoísta!

Oh, no. Estoy por perder la cordura, y mi habla ya es el fiel reflejo de ello.

—¡No sé qué mierda está pasando! ¡Pude haber alterado todo! —Golpeé la mesa con el puño— ¡Puede que Chloe no pueda salvarse! ¡Y aún así tú te cagas en todo!

Rachel declinó los párpados.

—Max, escucha...

—¡Lamento no querer coger! —exclamé mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas— ¡Lamento no querer dejar que te mates sola!

—Max...

Unas arrepentidas manos sostuvieron mis hombros, pero sollozando las quité de su lugar.

—¡No me toques! ¡Eres una puta retorcida!

Sus brazos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo, desarmados. Rachel delineó una lamentable sonrisa.

—Sí..., lo soy.

Clavé las uñas en mis palmas con la furia acrecentando. Que lo admitiera era peor.

—No tienes idea... No sabes nada.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? —Me observó, indiferente.

—No sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar. Por todo lo que Chloe y yo pasamos para encontrarte. Ella ahora está... Ella está...

—¿Qué? —Sujetó mis mejillas, que temblaban por la impotencia. Yo cerré los ojos y estallé.

—¡Ella está muerta!

Sus dedos se deslizaron débilmente por mis cachetes hasta abandonarme.

—No..., eso no es cierto.

—¡Sí, lo está! ¡Al menos en mi presente! ¡Y lo seguirá estando a menos que cambie el pasado! ¡Tengo que atrapar a los malditos de Jefferson y Nathan! ¡Y tú...! —Me cubrí el rostro. No quería que me viera llorar, pero no podía parar de hacerlo—. Tú... por qué... ¿Por qué no estás asustada?

—¿Por qué... debería estarlo?

—Hablaste con Nathan como si nada. Y él... te asesinó.

Rachel se refregó la frente y suspiró.

—Pero tú ya me salvaste, ¿por qué debería tenerle miedo?

—No estoy segura de eso. Esta realidad no es para nada segura. ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!

Rachel entreabrió los labios, pero se arrepintió y no dijo nada. Yo le mantuve la mirada casi en un ruego y, bufando, me fui hacia atrás y caí sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha. Trataba de entenderla, de verdad trataba. Sin embargo, mientras más lo hacía más me exasperaba y enredaba. No hallaba una sola respuesta cuerda para su autodestructivo comportamiento. Podía comprender su triste historial, pero lo que no podía aceptar era que pusiera a Chloe en peligro por sus estúpidas actitudes. Se lo estaba diciendo, le estaba dejando muy claro que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro, y aún así... ella continuaba cagándose en todo.

Si lo seguía haciendo...

Levanté el rostro con una furibunda expresión.

 _Estoy dispuesta a abandonarla. Chloe es mi única prioridad._

—Dime algo que no me haga dejarte aquí y ahora —dije. Ella comenzó a ensanchar los ojos hasta dejarlos absolutamente abiertos—. Dime algo que me haga entenderte, Rachel. —Bajé el rostro, secándome las lágrimas con el borde de la mano—. Por qué... no puedo entenderte. ¿Acaso...?

Empezó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a mi decaída persona. De repente, unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y me impulsaron hacia su cálido pecho, debilitando notablemente mi idea de abandonarla.

Cuando me abrazó me di cuenta de que nunca tuvo fuerza esa idea. Fue una maldita mentira. Solo ese tacto bastó para que desechara mi decisión.

Pestañeé sobre su pecho, sorprendida por mi propia debilidad, y apagué los párpados conteniendo un agudo sollozo.

 _No puedo dejarla._

—Acaso... ¿qué? —preguntó.

Su embriagador aroma a jazmines me estaba adormeciendo, calmándome.

—¿No tienes miedo de morir? —musité con la voz entrecortada.

Esa duda me venía carcomiendo desde hacía horas. Desde que ella se enteró de la verdad. ¿Por qué está tan tranquila? ¿Por qué... actúa como si yo fuera un mero objeto?

 _¿Por qué?_

—Max.

Se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por detrás de mi espalda. Se aferró a mi cintura y escondió el rostro en la curva de mi cuello. La miré desde lo alto, aspirando el llanto por la nariz.

—¿Qué...?

—Si te cuento un secreto, ¿no le dirás a nadie?

Entrecerré los ojos, detallando como los suyos se tornaban rojizos. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

—Jamás. —respondí.

—¿Incluso aunque me dejes?

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada por tirar abajo mi discurso tan rápido.

—No voy a dejarte. —contesté en un murmullo.

—Pero dijiste que...

—Estaba enojada.

—¿Ya no lo estás?

—... Un poco.

Rachel esbozó una triste sonrisa y se refregó contra mi cuello cual felino.

—Qué linda eres... La verdad es una sabia decisión irte, no voy a juzgarte si lo haces. Meterte con alguien como yo... es una mierda. Soy consciente.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —La miré. Ella negó apaciblemente con la cabeza.

—No, ya te lo dije. —Llevó la mano a mi mejilla y limpió mis lágrimas con el pulgar—. Quiero estar contigo. Por eso... confiaré en ti. Te diré todo lo que siento.

—¿Por qué confiarías tanto en mí?

En serio quería saberlo.

—Ja... —Reposó de nuevo la mejilla en mi hombro— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé con exactitud? Por una parte eres totalmente diferente a las personas que conocí en mi vida. En el buen sentido, claro. Y por la otra... Bueno, este es el momento en el que me pongo mística y vuelvo a decirte que siento una conexión contigo.

No pude evitar delinear una tenue sonrisa.

—¿A mí me hablas de delirios místicos?

—Sí, eres la persona adecuada. —Soltó una risita mientras yo me perdía en cada uno de sus gestos, que me informaban que lo que estaba por contarme no era nada agradable.

—Dime... —dije, sujetando su cabello y sumiéndola más en mi cuello. Rachel se refregó de nuevo contra mi piel, ensimismada. Mi corazón se aceleró por ello. ¿Por qué estaba tan... entregada a mí? No tenía sentido, incluso aunque yo fuera su salvadora.

—Max, creo que... hace un tiempo vengo sintiendo que no quiero vivir.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Pero... no es realmente lo que quiero.

 _Bien, si su intención era marearme lo consiguió._

—Solo son pensamientos pesimistas, a veces los tengo. Me juegan muy en contra cuando no puedo conseguir lo que quiero.

—Rachel..., no debes tenerlos.

Elevó los ojos y me sonrió. La amargura no desaparecía de esa falsa sonrisa.

—Pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué? ¿Qué piensas que es ser una drogadicta?

—Yo... no sé. Como ves, no lo soy.

—Ja, tienes razón. —Se acomodó un largo cabello detrás de su oreja—. Puedes pensar que uno lo hace por diversión; es cierto. Es parte.

—¿Y la otra parte? —pregunté, reposando el mentón en su cabeza. Esta conversación se estaba tornando muy parecida a la charla que tuvimos antes de que retrocediera en el tiempo.

—Mi papá me dijo una vez que mi mamá era insaciable. Que nada le alcanzaba. —Hizo una vacilante pausa. Yo no dije nada. Era obvio que le costaba continuar, y no veía correcto interrumpir—. Yo... creo que en realidad ella estaba vacía. Hoy en día puedo entenderlo.

—¿Hoy en día? —repetí. Rachel asintió.

—Sí..., porque creo que soy igual. Ella siempre quiso más, nunca le alcanzó nada. Esa necesidad insaciable... Esa carencia de poder valorar el presente es algo que heredé.

Hipnotizada por sus palabras, comencé a acariciar su suave cabello, enredándome en él. Sonrió al percibirme, y me gustaría decir que con sinceridad. Pero la verdad... no sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo, fingiendo o siendo honesta, así que no podía asegurarlo.

 _De verdad... no lo sé. Y me gustaría saberlo._

—Cuando la vida no te llena —continuó, cada vez más con la voz opacada—... buscas algo más, algo que pueda rellenarla o incluso reemplazarla. Algo que no te haga pensar en lo que te falta. Eso le pasó a mi madre, y ahora me está pasando a mí.

—Pero tus razones...

—Son otras, además de esa. Sí, es verdad. —Levantó la cabeza y apegó su mejilla a la mía, juguetona— ¿Quieres saberlas?

—¿Tus razones? O mejor dicho, ¿tus excusas? —Arqueé una desafiante ceja.

Rachel abrió los ojos falsamente sorprendida, como si yo fuese un ser superior.

—Crees que sabes de lo que hablas ¿eh? Entonces... ¿Quieres saberla? La verdadera razón.

La contemplé unos segundos, pensativa.

 _No hace falta porque ya la sé._

—No. —respondí. Ella pestañeó con un visible asombro.

—Vaya... No solo me rechazas, sino que mi trágica historia, digna de una telenovela, no te atrae. —Sonrió de soslayo—. Me pregunto qué tengo que hacer para conquistarte.

—¿Nada parece funcionar, eh? —bromeé.

—No contigo, querida. Eres especial. Me estoy empezando a deprimir. —Llevó los dedos a su pluma y la acarició—. Es la primera vez que me rechazan con tanto ímpetu.

Planté la vista al frente sin deshacer mi leve sonrisa.

—No hace falta deprimirse. Lo que me atrae de la gente son justamente sus historias. Lo que puedo ver a través del lente de mi cámara.

—¿A través del lente?

—Sí. —Regresé la visión a ella extrañamente tranquila—. Tu alma.

—¿Mi... alma?

Me incliné hacia adelante entrelazando mis dedos entre sí. Rachel buscó con sus ojos los míos pero no los encontró. Estaban perdidos en el suelo.

—Tu historia me atrae, pero también me entristece. Tal como todo lo que vengo viendo hace una semana. —dije.

—¿Qué viste?

—Es muy largo de contar.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Eso... no lo sé.

Rachel desvió la visión, y juré notar un pequeño destello de miedo en sus ojos. Uno que trató de ocultar pero que bien supe ver. Ya no era tan difícil. Ayer esa tarea se me dificultó bastante, pero hoy... Hoy me resultaba en demasía fácil adivinar lo que yacía detrás de su fría mirada. Desconozco si la razón era que ella estaba aflojando o yo aprendiendo. Tal vez eran ambas.

Le mantuve la mirada, impasible.

—No permitiré que mueras.

Regresó los ojos a mí. Ahora otro tipo de brillo la caracterizaba: uno entusiasmado, y me animaría a decir que agradecido.

—Ni tú, ni Chloe volverán a morir.

—¿Volverán? ¿Ella de verdad...?

Bajé la cabeza, entristecida.

—Chloe ha muerto más de una vez frente a mí. No puedo tolerarlo más. Es como si su destino fuera... —Me mordí el borde del labio, rogando porque las lágrimas no emergieran otra vez—. No..., no lo permitiré.

—¿Max? —Acarició mi espalda—. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa con Chloe?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ibas a decirme algo. —dije.

—¿Huh?

—Tu verdadera razón.

—¿Ja? ¿No era que no la querías saber?

—Me picó el bichito de la curiosidad. —contesté, tratando de sonreír.

La realidad es que no tenía ganas de contar por todo lo que pasé, no en este momento. En especial cuando no sabía ni dónde estaba parada. Es posible que haya alterado totalmente el pasado, por no decir que lo distorsioné. Mi historia carecía de importancia ahora mismo.

Rachel llevó la mano hasta mi rostro y deslizó los dedos lentamente por él, girándolo hacia ella.

—Mi verdadera razón es que... pasé por mucha mierda, simple. Solo quiero olvidarla y seguir adelante con mis sueños.

—Eso solo es una excusa. Puedes seguir adelante sin consumir tanto. —dije. Rachel arrugó el entrecejo.

—Tú... Agh... —Se la cubrió, como si en ese agarre pudiese contener todos los insultos que deseaba dedicarme—. Eres tan directa, creo que más que Chloe.

—Eso sí que es una novedad. —respondí, burlona.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro y apoyó las manos en la cama.

—Sé que tienes razón. Tengo que parar.

—¿Tienes o quieres?

Rachel meditó la respuesta con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—Tengo.

 _Dios..._

Me refregué el cabello, ya sin saber que pensar.

—Supongo que es un avance.

—Hey. —Me miró de soslayo con una seria expresión—. No soy un puto paciente en tratamiento, Max.

—No te veo así...

—Entonces no hables como si lo fuera.

¿Está enojada de nuevo? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme a entenderla? En serio, necesito ayuda. Su bipolaridad me está descarrilando.

Rodé los ojos y me puse de pie. Si ella no iba a activar, lo haría yo.

—Es todo, vamos a ver a Chloe.

—No me contaste tu parte.

—¿Mi parte? —repetí. Rachel también se levantó.

—¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué tienes poderes? —empezó a decir— ¿De qué realidad vienes? ¿Qué pasa con Chloe?

Fruncí los labios, nerviosa.

—Supongo que deberías saberlo.

—En efecto. —Puso ambas manos en su cintura—. Creo que merezco saber todo. Yo abrí mi corazón a ti, así que...

—¿Tu... corazón?

—Sí, está totalmente abierto, Max. —Acarició mi mejilla, todavía conservando esa desafiante mirada que deseaba conocer mis más profundos secretos—. Dímelo todo.

 _Esta chica no me deja respirar en paz._

—Bien... —Atrapé su brazo—. Te contaré en el camino hacia el vertedero.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. Acción demasiado contradictoria a la poderosa chica de hace unos instantes atrás.

—Te odio...

Reí en un murmullo por su transparente terror. Casi que estaba deseando ver cómo finalmente confrontaba a Chloe. Me imaginaba ahí, en el vertedero, comiendo unas palomitas de maíz y disfrutando de la cómica película. Pero esa idea desapareció así de rápido como llegó cuando caí en la cuenta de que yo también tendría que enfrentarla... y excusarme. Sí, otra vez. Chloe todavía no escuchó mis disculpas en éste tiempo.

—Todo estará bien, te perdonará. Ya lo ha hecho. —dije.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó en un hilito de voz.

—En mi presente, aunque no pudo llegar a decírtelo —respondí, y con valentía pasé una mano por detrás de su espalda y sujeté su hombro— Vamos. —La incité a caminar. Ella estampó el brazo en mi pecho, deteniéndome.

—¿Piensas salir así?

—¿Así? —La miré, curiosa.

Me señaló con el dedo delineando una sensual sonrisa.

—Por mi está bien. Podré disfrutar más del deslumbrante panorama.

—¿Huh?

—Estás solo con el sujetador de conejitos, linda.

—¡Ah! —Me tapé, ruborizada, y a la velocidad de la luz agarré mi playera que estaba sobre la cama. Me la puse histéricamente. Había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle—. Ya estoy.

Retomé los pasos, solo para que su mano me parara en seco de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Espera —dijo, abriendo los ojos de una cómica forma—. Me meo.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

—Ve a mear.

—Toma. —Me dio sus llaves—. Cierra bien mientras voy al baño.

 _¿Confía en una desconocida a pesar de ser tan desconfiada como para poner el cerrojo? Ja, esta chica es un misterio._

Asentí, observando cómo sus pasos salían despedidos hacia el baño. No encuentro razón coherente para que una risita se me escapara debido a ese acto.

Luego de cerrar, me apoyé sobre la puerta en la espera. Una idea se me ocurrió en el transcurso. Busqué en mi bolso la cámara y la saqué. Enfoqué la puerta.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo podré necesitar esta foto...

El flash rebotó en la madera. La cámara, antigua e instantánea, liberó la fotografía a los escasos segundos de sacarla. La agarré y la sacudí un poco, revelando la imagen en ella.

—Doscientos veinte ¿eh? —Miré el número con atención.

Ella volvió unos minutos después; maquillada y todo.

—¡Listo!

La miré, pero no dije nada. Por las dudas me puse otra vez la capucha. No sabía qué demonios podía esperarme, tenía que ser precavida. Rachel soltó una pequeña risa por eso.

Empezamos a caminar por el largo pasillo rodeado de habitaciones para llegar a la puerta principal. No obstante, un cartel pegado en la pared que noté de reojo detuvo mis pasos bruscamente. En extremo brusco. Tanto, que la capucha se desplazó hacia atrás.

—¿Max? —Se giró hacia mí, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Con los ojos cual platos y tiritando, despegué el papel y lo llevé hasta mi pálido rostro, como si analizarlo de cerca pudiera cambiar mágicamente la información en él.

Rachel se asomó por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde lo...? —Se silenció de golpe.

La foto impresa en el papel; los datos escritos a mano, los detalles plasmados en él... que me pertenecían, generaron que nuestras quijadas decayeran.

Me miró de soslayo igual de aturdida que yo.

—Max, eso es...

Entreabrí los labios intentando recuperar la voz que se perdió gracias al impacto.

—Soy... yo.

Mis ojos, absolutamente pasmados, se intercalaron entre las letras, palabras, datos. Todo.

 **Max Caulfield**

 **Desaparecida en: Arcadia Bay**

 **Fecha de desaparición: 22 de abril.**

 **Otros datos:**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Cabello: castaño y corto.**

 **Ojos: azules**

 **Altura: 1,65.**

Temblante, di vuelta la hoja. Lo que encontré del otro lado me dejó aún más aterrorizada.

 **Estudiante trasladada hace una semana a la Academia Blackwell desaparece misteriosamente.** **Por favor, ante cualquier información comunicarse con urgencia a este número:**

No pude seguir leyendo. Quedé estancada en el número de teléfono que detallaba.

—El número de mi casa en Seattle...

 _¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿No reemplacé a la otra Max al aparecer aquí? ¿Se esfumó o todavía está perdida en este lugar? ¿Qué... está pasando_ _?_ _No podemos estar las dos al mismo tiempo. Es imposible._

—Max, te juro que ese cartel no estaba ayer. —Una comprensiva mano sujetó mi hombro—. Nadie con tu nombre se anotó en la escuela. No que yo recuerde.

—Tus recuerdos no son de fiar, Rachel. —dije con la visión plasmada en el papel.

Por suerte se apiadó de mi estupefacto estado y no se enojó por mi sarcástico insulto. Al contrario, acarició mi hombro en un dulce consuelo.

—Tranquila, encontraremos las respuestas.

—Alteré todo... de la peor forma. —Arrugué los bordes del cartel—. Nada tiene sentido. Es como si fuera... un mundo desequilibrado.

Rachel me robó la hoja de la mano y la observó, para luego mirarme a mí.

—No hay tiempo para quedarte en blanco, amiga. Tú lo dijiste.

Volteé lentamente el rostro hacia ella. Rachel me regaló una confiada sonrisa que me dio un poco de esperanza.

—Resolveremos esto.

—Yo... ¡Agh! —Atajé mi cabeza de golpe debido a un punzante dolor que la asaltó. Un agudo e insoportable pitido comenzó a resonar en mis orejas, desquiciándome.

—¡Max! —Atrapó mis brazos. Si no fuera por ella hubiese terminado en el piso— ¿Estás bien?

Entreabrí un ojo con un notable esfuerzo.

—T-Tengo que arreglar esto.

Asintió, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

—Lo haremos. Iremos a ver a Chloe.

Me sorprendió que esta vez aquella petición viniera de sus labios. ¿Estaba preocupada por mí?

Agradecida, asentí también.

—Sí..., vamos.

"Desaparecida" Esa palabra no se esfumaba de mi mente, seguía rebotando sin darme descanso alguno. Sin embargo, lo que más transitaba por ella era una curiosidad en demasía peligrosa. Ese cartel... en el presente pertenecía a Rachel Amber.

 _Sí, a la chica parada frente a mí._

* * *

¡Capítulo entregado! ¡Gracias por leer! Y prometo que todo se va a resolver en algún momento jaja

 **txukyahm:** ¡Mil gracias por leer, y me alegro que la historia te esté interesando! Ya me puse las pilas con el capítulo siguiente de Alive también, prontito lo subo. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **kotorii202:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Jamás la voy a dejar abandonada, ¡Jamás! jaja ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Scarlet:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Genial que te siga gustando la historia! :) Y respecto a lo que decís, como aclaré al principio, sí; tengo todo pensado. Justamente es una problemática que Max va a tener que enfrentar. Es decir, el hecho de haberse trasladado sin usar una foto suya, y las consecuencias que provocó. Diría que me estoy orientando bastante a lo que fue el episodio 5, cuando Max en un momento se traslada a una realidad sin sentido, ¿Te acordás? jaja esto sería algo parecido, por ahora, pero obvio que todo puede cambiar. En fin, ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Toffee:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Respecto a lo que decís, sí, tengo todo planeado y pensado. Ahora parece no tener sentido todo lo que está pasando (la trama es así, digamos que sería el suspenso (?) pero pronto va a tener sentido. Y sí, a Max le duele la cabeza y se siente para la mierda desde el primer capítulo, por todo lo que está pasando xD ¡Espero leerte en el próximo, besos!


	5. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Salimos de la Academia con Rachel sosteniendo mis hombros debido a lo tambaleante que me encontraba. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a irse, pero mi confusión iba a en aumento.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo podía ser que la otra Max figurara desaparecida? Si en el milagroso caso ella resulta estar viva y me la llego a encontrar... Ay, dios. Mi corazón... ¡Mi corazón va a explotar de lo nerviosa que estoy!

 _Esto está mal, ¡MUY MAL! ¡Tengo que hacer algo urgente!_

Ok, ok... Calmémonos Súper Max, estás hiperventilando. Así no vas a conseguir nada más que un posible infarto. Respira. Inhaala y exhaala. Eso es, bien. Sigue así y pensemos con calma. Tratemos de verle el lado positivo, no todo está mal. Por ejemplo, quitando el "pequeño" hecho de que te duplicaste, todo lo demás está en su lugar. No hay gente caminando por las paredes o mutantes del tiempo dando vueltas en el espacio. Sip, se ve completamente normal. Incluso la pegaste con la fecha en la que Rachel iba a fallecer. Eso significa que los acontecimientos siguen siendo los mismos. ¿Bien?, ¿más tranquila? Entonces, ahora enfrentemos la parte negativa.

 _Que no es poca, querido subconsciente._

Si este viaje fuese normal, yo habría tomado el lugar de la otra Max automáticamente y ¡listo! Fin de la historia. Pero no, esa Max está plasmada en un cartel donde todos pueden verla. Donde yo puedo verla. Su historia sigue aquí, al igual que la mía.

Este viaje roza lo caótico. Es como si… hubiese roto una importante regla. Y es muy posible que se haya roto por mi estúpida decisión de trasladarme con una fotografía en la que no estaba.

 _Mierda…_

Rachel me miró de soslayo y reforzó el agarre en mi hombro, recordándome su existencia. Ah, cierto. Estaba aquí. Con tantas reflexiones me perdí un poco.

—Hey, tranqui. Vamos a solucionar esto. —dijo.

 _Me cago en su inesperada empatía._

En mi distracción por estar hundida en una profunda laguna mental, Rachel nos alejó lo suficiente de la academia como para transformar el paisaje de ciudad a flora. Bueno, alejarnos significaba hacer dos pasos de más. Arcadia Bay no se caracterizaba por tener grandes dimensiones. Era un pueblo chiquito, tranquilo, marítimo y un poco raro en el que pasaban algunas cosas inexplicables. Como los cambios de clima, que oscilaban entre un extremo a otro; los recurrentes eclipses, que extrañamente decidían aparecer solo aquí. Tampoco podemos olvidar la tierra tapizada por pájaros muertos (al menos en el presente), y lo más inexplicable de todo: espíritus. Sí, porque ese ciervo que siempre veo es claramente un espíritu. En resumen, Arcadia Bay tendría toda la pinta de pueblo fantasma si no fuera porque es habitado por gente.

Y psicópatas.

Nos internamos en un bosque que desprendía un fresquito aroma a pinos y cortezas. Respiré hondo y esa fragancia navegó por mi garganta dejándome una fresca sensación en el camino, tal como cuando masticas un chicle de menta. Fue un inmediato calmante. Debería empezar a considerar la aromaterapia.

A pesar de estar muy complacida con esta mezcla de aromas naturales, giré el rostro de un lado a otro intentando hallar una explicación razonable de por qué estábamos aquí.

—Este no es el camino que lleva al vertedero. —dije.

—Lo es —respondió despreocupadamente—. Tomaremos un atajo.

—Oh… ¿Y cuál es ese?

—Tren.

—¿Tren?

Se detuvo, provocando que la imitara.

—Por acá pasa un tren que nos puede dejar muy cerca. —Señaló con el dedo unas viejas vías en medio de la arboleda. Vías que al instante me hicieron recordar a Chloe.

—Esto no me suena mucho a una estación… —La miré con desconfianza.

—Nos subiremos cuando pase.

Bufé.

—En otras palabras, lo perseguiremos y saltaremos ¿no?

—¡Bingo! —Sonrió. Yo la observé con una visible resignación. Con tal de llegar al vertedero de una buena vez era capaz de aceptar lo que fuese.

—Bien...

Rachel abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido. —Rió en un murmullo y me acarició la cabeza como si fuera un estúpido cachorrito—. Estaba casi segura de que estarías en contra de esto.

—En otro momento lo hubiera estado, pero ahora… Ya hice demasiadas locuras como para que esta me detenga. —contesté, sonriendo de lado.

—Ja, quién iba a pensar que serías tan dura... —dijo, deslizando el dorso de los dedos por mi mejilla en una suave caricia—. Es toda una grata sorpresa descubrir que eres una aventurera.

Desvié el semblante, incómoda.

—¿Cuándo pasará? —pregunté.

—¿Huh?

—El tren.

Me contempló enmudecida y formando una disgustada línea en su frente. Al parecer no le gustó nada que haya evitado sus caricias. Sin embargo, por suerte no tardó mucho en volver a la normalidad.

—Muy pronto. Es más… —Rachel puso la mano en su oreja e hizo un gesto de oír— ¿Escuchas? Ahí viene. —Sonrió como si le divirtiera la idea de perseguirlo— ¡Prepárate para correr!

Divisé el tren a lo lejos y suspiré. Sip, en efecto le divertía. En cambio a mí...

 _Otra no queda._

—¡Sujétate! —Me agarró la mano cuando el tren se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca y despegó los pies del piso— ¡Vamos!

Empezamos a perseguirlo. Para mi alivio, el tren no iba a la gran velocidad, pero sí a la necesaria para que mi respiración se agitara y las rodillas me pesaran.

—¡Ahí! —exclamó de pronto, señalando una pequeña cabina sin puerta a la que, por supuesto, quería llegar— ¡Salta!

Ella saltó llevándose consigo mi mano, por ende, también mi cuerpo. Pero ahí quedé, flotando en el aire. Debo destacar que nunca fui muy buena en los deportes, y esto para mí se consideraba un deporte.

—¡Agh! —grité cuando mi sudorosa mano se resbaló por la suya, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Rachel, a salvo, me miró alterada desde esa desordenada, sucia y pequeña cabina— ¡Max! —Estiró el brazo— ¡Dame la mano!

—¡Mierda! —Seguí corriendo, chocando los dientes, y traté de agarrar su mano sin éxito alguno.

Y repito, cero deportista.

—¡Espera! ¡Voy a bajar! —Rachel hizo un ademán con la pierna, pero la detuve.

—¡N-No! ¡Quédate ahí!

—¡Pero…!

 _¡Vamos Max! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!_

Tomé aire, aceleré y pegué un importante salto. Creo que es un milagro que haya llegado. O quizás sería más sincero olvidarme de los milagros y darle las gracias a Rachel, que atajó mi brazo a tiempo.

—¡Sujétate! —Me jaló y por fin puse los pies en el tren. Hasta ahí bien, después la dignidad me abandonó.

Me estrellé contra el suelo de un ridículo modo, siendo mi cabeza la protagonista del golpe. Nada, lo digo para que tengan una mejor y patética imagen de mi persona.

Rachel se agachó y trató de incorporarme.

—¡Carajo, Max! ¡No me asustes así! —Me levantó— ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te perdía…

La miré a los ojos, jadeante. Me resultó insólito que se mostraran tan preocupados.

—T-Tranquila, estoy bien —atiné a decir, dejándome caer en una de las tantas cajitas de madera que estaban ahí—. Solo necesito un momento.

Ella sonrió notablemente aliviada e hizo un ademán con la mano para que le dejara un espacio; cosa que no hice. No le preocupó mucho mi rechazo. Me dio un empujoncito con la cadera y se sentó a mi lado.

Arqueé una ceja mientras hacía un rápido análisis del escaso lugar. Y resalto: muy escaso.

—¿No puedes sentarte en esa? —Señalé la caja de enfrente—. No hay mucho lugar aquí.

—¿Ah? —Se inclinó a mi rostro—. Sí lo hay, ¡mira! —Se señaló el cuerpo— ¡Entro a la perfección! Debe ser por mi delgada e impresionante figura. —agregó galantemente.

Mis cejas decayeron al mismo tiempo.

—Genial por ti. Pero la mitad de mi trasero está en el aire.

Rachel llevó la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

—Oh. —Se movió un poco al costado— ¿Ahí está bien? —preguntó, sujetándome la cintura—. Si te sostengo, no te caerás. —musitó contra mi oído.

Suspiré. Ya no sabía cómo decirle que no la quería tan cerca.

—Rachel, solo ve ahí. —Señalé la caja otra vez. Ella me observó unos largos segundos con un claro disgusto.

—Bien… —Se puso de pie y se sentó enfrente— ¿Sabes? No tienes porqué tratarme así.

—¿Así? —Abrí los ojos irónicamente—. Rachel, puedo tratarse así y mucho más. Y sabes bien el porqué.

Ella derivó la visión al suelo, acariciando su pluma.

—No volveré a abalanzarme sobre ti...

—¡Eso ya me lo habías dicho y hace menos de una hora que volviste a hacerlo!

—Perdón… —Apegó los hombros al cuello—. No lo pude evitar.

 _¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esta?_

—Agh… Da igual. —Me refregué la frente, cansada. Sentía que no dormía hacía días—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Rachel arrugó el entrecejo e inclinó el cuerpo adelante mientras apoyaba los brazos en las piernas.

—¿Por qué me rechazas tanto? —preguntó con un dejo de irritación.

—¿Y por qué tú haces esto? —La miré, desafiante— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en acercarte?

Rachel dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y frunció los labios algo tensa.

—Ya sabes porqué. —se limitó a contestar, esquivando mis ojos.

—No, no sé.

Volvió a mirarme con un aire de timidez que me descolocó, agarró la caja debajo de ella y la arrastró hacia la mía.

—Porque me gustas.

Elevé una desconfiada ceja. Bien desconfiada. Quedé demasiado a la defensiva desde nuestro último encuentro en su habitación. Con esta chica no sabía qué esperar.

—Apenas me conoces. —dije.

—¿Y?

—Rachel... eso no es posible.

—¿Te atreves a decirme lo que puedo sentir o no? —Plegó los dedos contra la caja, enojada— ¡No estás en mi puta cabeza, Max!

 _Lo esté o no, es muy difícil creerle a alguien así..._

—Como sea. —Me rasqué la cabeza con una sensación de agotamiento y pereza. Todo me agotaba. Ella y su discursito me agotaba—. Te guste o no, no tengo tiempo para eso.

Ouch, me dolió pronunciar esas palabras. Por ende, imagino que a ella…

La observé de soslayo y mi corazón terminó atascado en la garganta. Su carita triste fue lo más tierno que vi en toda mi vida.

 _Oh, dios…_

Momento de arreglar el ambiente, sip.

—Perdona, no lo quise decir así. Es solo que…

—No, está bien. —Esa ternura que irradió no tardó en transformarse en una distante actitud—. Entendí.

Le mantuve la mirada a... ¿la pared? Porque ella no se dignaba a contemplarme. Tenía el rostro decaído de costado y observaba el paisaje que se alejaba con una seria expresión. Otra vez, nada podía leer en su mente. Era como si se pusiera una máscara cada vez que se sentía atacada o rechazada. No podía ver sus gestos a través de ella, pero sí que podía adivinar lo que sucedía.

—En serio, lo siento. Es que para mí esto es tan… descolocado. —musité.

—Dije que está bien. —Levantó la mano, frenando otra posible y vaga excusa—. No tienes que explicarme nada.

Esta vez fui yo la que se perdió en el paisaje para evitar esos verdosos ojos que lucían tanto impenetrables como deprimidos.

—Pero…

La voz de Rachel me hizo alzar la cabeza. La suya, a comparación de la mía, estaba cabizbaja.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto? —preguntó.

 _Ah... Tenía que preguntarlo._

Rasqué mi mejilla con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo.

—Umm... creo que eso no es lo importante ahora.

—Dímelo.

La observé, nerviosa. Ni yo misma sabía si me gustaba o no. Es decir, es hermosa, claro. Sigo confirmando y reconfirmando que físicamente cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies. Respecto a su personalidad sí me puedo quejar, y mucho. No obstante, eso no borra que sea atrayente a su extraña manera.

Rachel arqueó una arrogante ceja debido a mi silencio

—Estás tardando mucho en responder para alguien que no está interesada… —Se burló en un cantito. A lo que yo, obvio, me sonrojé.

—No es eso.

—¿Y qué es, entonces?

Me humedecí los labios, pensante. Tenía que responder con tacto.

—Rachel, de verdad en este momento no puedo pensar en si me gustas o no. Tienes que entender que no todo gira a tu alrededor.

—¿Y de Chloe?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Gira alrededor de ella?

 _Mierda._

Asintió una y otra vez, irónica.

—Es ella el problema, ¿no?

—Chloe es solo mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y qué? Eso no tiene porqué ser un impedimento.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rachel volteó el rostro con una picarona mueca que no comprendí.

—Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga, pero eso no impidió que se enamorara de mí.

Mi pecho se apretó, afligido. Lo sabía… Lo venía sospechando, pero esto me confirmó la verdad. Lo que siempre temí.

—¿Le… correspondiste? —pregunté, dudosa.

Rachel soltó una corta risita al tiempo que sus párpados decaían con cierta nostalgia.

—Pensé hacerlo en el pasado, pero luego me di cuenta de mi error.

—¿Error?

—Sí… —Asintió. De acuerdo, si sigue acariciando su pluma quedará justamente desplumada—. No sentía lo mismo que ella, al menos no… de la forma que pensé.

—¿No te gusta? —continué preguntando con la curiosidad dominándome.

—Lo hizo, pero… siempre la vi más como una amiga, y eso es todo. —Reposó el mentón en su mano—. No debí dejarme llevar. A veces quieres tanto a una persona que no es extraño que tarde o temprano te confundas.

Buen argumento. Realmente muy bueno. Las relaciones interpersonales son tan frágiles. Nunca sabes cuándo te jugarán en contra, confundiéndote. Eso me hace reflexionar. Creo que... con Chloe me está pasando eso.

—¿Salieron? —cuestioné. Rachel rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no lo llamaría salir, sino que… estuvimos.

Bien, este el momento en el que quiero saltar del tren y estrellarme contra el piso. Y si es posible de una dolorosa manera que pueda camuflar el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora.

—No en el sentido que estás pensando —agregó, sonriente. ¿Leía mis pensamientos o qué?—. Nunca pude hacerlo con ella. Ahí me di cuenta de que no era para mí.

Algo no andaba bien con ese discurso. Quizás estaba indagando mucho, pero qué mierda... ¡Tenía que preguntar!

—Pero si lo has hecho con… —Me aclaré la garganta, nerviosa—… gente que no te interesaba, ¿por qué no con ella?

—Por eso mismo, porque ella sí me interesa; porque la quiero mucho.

—Pero…

—Como una amiga, la quiero —me cortó, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente—. Por eso no quería lastimarla, y menos cuando empecé a salir con Frank.

—¿Y... en qué quedó todo?

—En nada. —Amplió la sonrisa. Ahora se veía tan calma, tan segura y madura—. Supongo que hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado, porque en realidad casi nada pasó.

—Entiendo.

De verdad… la entiendo. El problema es que la Chloe de dónde vengo no comprendió eso y menos sus verdaderos sentimientos. La poca comunicación que tuvieron respecto al tema, a pesar de ser amigas, menos logró que lo entendiera. Por eso Chloe se puso tan mal cuando vio las cartas que le escribió a Frank. Se sintió traicionada. Pero eso no impidió que estuviera a punto de matar por ella cuando se enteró que Nathan la asesinó.

Mi cabeza decayó, rendida.

 _Yo… no tengo oportunidad con Chloe. En sí, no sé qué es lo que siento por ella. Solo sé que cuando la besé quería volver a hacerlo. Y ese pensamiento generó que empezara a verla diferente._ _Pero... su ángel siempre será Rachel._

—Pareces deprimida. —Rachel puso una mano en mi hombro—. No te preocupes, Chloe te quiere mucho.

La miré, avergonzada. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que se tan transparente?

—¡No estoy deprimida!

—Ella no paraba de hablar de ti y de cómo te extrañaba. Hizo hasta que sintiera curiosidad por conocerte.

Mi corazón se aceleró, entusiasmado. ¿Así que Chloe no se dedicó solo a putearme?

—¿Quién será esa chica que la tiene tan encandilada? —pronunció de una coqueta forma—. Ahora que te conozco, puedo entenderlo.

—Solo te encandilé porque tengo poderes, que a todo esto no pedí. —dije, sonriendo de lado. Rachel negó hiperactivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Para nada! —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas— ¡No es por eso! O sea, tiene que ver, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención.

Hizo una pausa, esperando porque le pregunte la razón. Sus pupilas estaban iluminadas. Por poco y hablaban: ¡Pregúntame, pregúntame! ¡Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo!

 _Oh, no. Si pregunto va a pensar que me interesa. Me contendré aunque la curiosidad estancada en mi estómago me haga explotar._

—¿Y qué, entonces?

Me mordí la lengua, odiándome.

 _Me cago en mí, y mucho._

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacida.

—Eres especial y… —Desvió la mirada con un tenue rubor que provocó que mi corazón palpitara apresurado—. Una muy buena persona. Nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

 _Es tristísimo pensar que no conoció a nadie que valiese la pena. Pero Chloe… Ella sí vale la pena, ¿por qué no la está metiendo en la misma bolsa?_

—¿Sabes? No cualquiera se arriesgaría tanto por alguien que no conoce. —agregó. Yo bajé la cabeza, pensativa.

Digamos que la verdadera razón por la que me arriesgué fue que… Agh, ya ni sé porqué.

—Sé que lo hiciste por Chloe, pero igual… es admirable.

—No fue solo por Chloe. —respondí. Rachel parpadeó mientras yo me acomodaba mejor en la cajita. Sentía el culo endurecido, literalmente—. Ya te lo dije, lo que te pasó no tiene perdón. Nadie debe morir así… Nadie debe pasar por eso.

No sé si mis palabras resultaron muy fuertes o qué, pero el silencio nos invadió unos incontables minutos en los que rogaba porque el tren finalmente llegara a su destino. Ella ahora se mostraba distante, de verdad muy distante y melancólica.

Y sin embargo...

—Puedo…

—¿Hm? —La miré, curiosa.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Sus ojos me contemplaban casi en una súplica. Súplica que no pude rechazar. Suspirando, me moví un poco al costado. Rachel se puso de pie con lentitud y se sentó a mi lado. Percibía su penetrante visión sobre la mía, pero no me atreví a mirarla. No podía. Porque desde que conocí a esta chica solo emociones encontradas me atacaban una y otra vez sin darme descanso, confundiéndome.

—Max… —susurró en mi oído, para luego rodear mi cintura y abrazarme con fuerza—. Perdóname, será la última vez.

Asentí débilmente sobre su hombro.

—No me molesta que me abraces, lo que me molestó fue…

—Lo sé. —Reforzó el aprecio—. No lo volveré a hacer.

La miré de reojo sintiendo como sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda en gráciles caricias.

—Excepto… —Me encaró de frente con un travieso gesto—... que me tientes.

—Nunca te tenté. —Desvié la mirada, sonrojada.

—Me besaste.

Regresé los ojos a ella, impactada por tal testimonio.

—¡¿Cuándo?! —inquirí exageradamente desenfrenada. Tenía que calmarme, sip.

—En el auto.

—¡E-Eso fue para cubrirte!

—No me creo esa mierda. —dijo, sujetando mi rostro.

—Créelo, es la verdad. No quería que te vieran.

—Hm… —Elevó una juguetona comisura—. Entonces no vuelvas a cubrirme, porque me tentaré.

—¡Si no lo hacía te iban a descubrir, idiota!

—Ajá, claro.

Y comenzó lo que ya parecía una rutina: sacarme de quicio.

—Dime —dijo antes de que pudiera putearla—. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte. —Liberó mi rostro y se apartó un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… —Descendió el rostro mordiéndose el borde del labio— ¿Viste mi cadáver?

Mi garganta se resecó. ¿Por qué preguntaba tal morbosa cosa? ¿Tenía que contestar con la verdad?, ¿con lo impactante que fue oler el putrefacto olor de su cadáver y lo doloroso que fue consolar a Chloe cuando se rompió en mil pedazos?

—Umm... Sí. Bueno, una parte de él. —Decidí responder, vacilante. Más que nada porque sino me esperaba una estampida de otras innecesarias preguntas.

Juré escuchar como la respiración de Rachel se entrecortaba. Busqué su mirada y la hallé absolutamente en blanco.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó con una frígida tonada. Tal como si estuviera hipnotizada.

—… En el vertedero. —respondí. Ella volteó rápidamente el rostro hacia mí.

—¿Ahí estaba?

—Sí…

—¿Nathan me enterró? —preguntó, agarrando mi mano. Yo negué con una seria y triste expresión.

—Jefferson. Supuestamente Nathan no quería matarte, fue un accidente. Pero eso no quita que lo haya hecho.

—Ya veo... —Liberó mi mano con lentitud y se puso de pie. Volvió a su lugar.

La seguí con la visión, preocupada. Ahora sí que estaba distante y yo... pensante, muy pensante.

—Chloe estaba dispuesta a matarlo por lo que hizo —dije. Sus verdosos ojos saltaron—. Pero se lo impedí. ¿Hice mal?, ¿debí dejar que lo asesinara?

Ella negó con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Hiciste bien. Yo tampoco la hubiera dejado. No quiero que Chloe se convierta en una asesina por mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Rachel delineó una lamentable sonrisa. Pero solo eso hizo, intensificando mi preocupación. Trataba de ponerme en sus zapatos, pero jamás podría hacerlo al cien por ciento. Desconocía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Debe ser muy fuerte enterarte de que en realidad estás muerta. De que gracias a mí por los pelos te salvaste. Y de que... quizás aún estás en peligro.

—Entiendo que todo esto es muy difícil de procesar. —dije.

—No. La verdad... no sé porqué un lado mío no se sorprendió cuando me contaste lo que me pasó. —Emitió una angustiosa risita—. Soy un completo desastre. A la gente así le suceden estas cosas.

Encorvé las cejas en total desacuerdo.

—No eres un desastre. Eres muy valiente, Rachel.

Me miró, sorprendida. Yo le sonreí con amabilidad.

—Ahora entiendo porque Chloe te eligió como su amiga.

Rachel entrecerró los párpados y sonrió tenuemente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó.

—¿De mí?

—Nunca me contaste toda tu historia.

—Oh, eso… es largo.

—Tenemos tiempo. —Giró la muñeca, revelando un tatuaje en forma de estrella, y miró su reloj—. Al menos unos cuantos minutos más.

Suspiré con una pequeña sonrisa. Llevarle la contra era algo que no tenía ganas de hacer. Menos tenía la energía para ello.

—Supongo que tienes que saberla.

—En efecto. —Estiró las piernas y las cruzó entre sí—. Suelta la lengua, linda.

Y la solté. Dudosa, le conté todo. Cuando descubrí que tenía poderes, cómo aprendí a manejarlos, todo lo que pasamos con Chloe en su búsqueda, y también…

—¿Un tornado?

—Así es, un tornado está por asaltar Arcadia Bay. Me temo que… eso es algo que no puedo detener.

—Hm… —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Y en este tiempo pasará?

—Este es el pasado… —Medité—. Una tormenta así supuestamente es ocasionada por algo natural, así que intuyo que llegará aquí también tarde o temprano.

—¿Cuándo?

Era casi incoherente la tranquilidad con la que se mostraba a pesar de que estaba dejando muy claro que este pueblo quedaría destruido y su vida podría peligrar de nuevo. Aunque si la analizo bien, más que tranquilidad... parecía resignación.

—Regresé seis meses atrás, así que supongo que… ¿en siete meses, tal vez?

—Mierda…

Afirmé con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Ciertamente es una mierda.

Ella bufó y derivó la visión al paisaje.

—Tendremos que verle el lado positivo; al menos me libraré de este puto lugar.

 _Ja... Siempre sacando lo bueno de lo malo. Esta chica es tanto un misterio como delirante._

—Asegúrate de escapar ¿de acuerdo? —dije conservando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Asegúrate? —Rachel me observó con cierta desolación— ¿No estarás aquí?

—No debo… estar aquí. Tengo que descubrir qué sucede y hacer lo posible para regresar al presente.

—Ya veo... —contestó, declinando los párpados.

Me quedé observando su neutro estado mientras mi mente no perdía oportunidad en el silencio que se formó para volver a llenarme de caóticas ideas.

—La Max de este pasado tendría que haberse esfumado, cambiando la historia automáticamente. Nadie debería saber que desapareció —comencé a decir—. Es extraño… Todo esto no tiene sentido.

Rachel, que estaba muy entretenida quitando una basurita de la suela de la zapatilla con la punta de la otra, ascendió los ojos y me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tendría que estar muerta?

—No sé si muerta, pero cambié todo al viajar sin estar en la fotografía. Eso quiere decir que esto ya no es solo el pasado, sino que se transformó en… otra realidad.

El solo decirlo generó que un tedioso y helado escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—¿Otra realidad?

Asentí, aferrando con fuerza los dedos sobre la madera.

 _¡Ouch! Me clavé una astilla..._

Miré mi dedo y empecé a intentar quitarla mientras proseguía.

—Sí. Ese cartel no debería estar ahí si yo estoy acá. Mejor dicho, yo no debería seguir aquí si ya salvé tu vida.

Rachel apoyo el mentón en sus dos manos.

—Pero estás acá.

—Exacto. Al menos tú lo sabes, pero… —Abrí los ojos de golpe. Un pequeño detalle se me escapó, como otros tantos—. Espera… —La observé, endurecida. Ella me contempló con un grado de curiosidad mayor al anterior.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… —La señalé con el dedo ya hinchado—. Tú recordabas que ese cartel no estaba ayer.

Asintió con la cabeza, inexpresiva.

—No puede ser… —La mía terminó encarando al suelo—. No tendrías que recordarlo. Deberías haber sido afectada por el cambio como todos los demás.

 _Oh… mierda. Esto es peor de lo que pensé._

—Bien…, otra vez me estoy perdiendo. —dijo con aburrimiento.

Contrario a ella, mi pecho me pedía alivio a los gritos de tanto que se apretaba, horrorizado.

—Rachel, tú… me recuerdas.

La implicada comenzó a menear el pie de arriba abajo frenéticamente. Cierto, la paciencia no era su fuerte. Veo que podía mantener la calma cuando el problema era externo, tal como un tornado, sin importar si su vida peligraba. Pero cuando se trataba de nosotras...

—Explícame bien qué carajo sucede o juro que te tiraré fuera del tren. —Me señaló, amenazante.

Esto pasa. No lo tolera.

Ascendí la cabeza con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndome la frente.

—Escucha, cuando alteré el pasado todo fue alterado automáticamente; las personas, todo. La Max de este tiempo pasó a estar desaparecida. Como ves, todos lo saben, pero eso solo sucedió porque yo aparecí aquí ayer.

—Ajá.

Claramente no estaba siguiéndome.

—Si no hubiese aparecido ayer esa Max seguiría el curso de su vida, al igual que todos los demás.

—No entiendo.

—¡Ayer! —resalté, impaciente— ¡Tú también deberías haber sido afectada por mi llegada, sin embargo recuerdas que ese cartel no estaba ahí!

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse hasta quedar cual platos.

—¿Me sigues? —Hice un ademán con la mano, ya desesperada— ¡Que yo llegara al pasado no te afectó! Si no fuera porque yo aparecí aquí, ese cartel no estaría. Esa Max no estaría perdida.

—¿Qué quieres decir...?

—Ya te lo dije. Las personas automáticamente se acomodaron a este cambio que generé sin querer, excepto tú que recuerdas todo.

Rachel pasó la vista de mis ojos al suelo con una petrificada lentitud, y ahí quedo, congelada.

—¿Por qué solo yo recuerdo todo?

Esa sí que era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué solo ella?

—No lo sé… No sé nada. Esto solo es una teoría. Pero algo está claro. —Clavé los ojos en lo suyos, que lucían inseguros—. El cambio de realidad no te afectó. No fuiste modificada.

—¿Y qué… significa eso?

 _¿Además de que esto es una locura? Anda a saber..._

—No sé, es extraño que solo tú… —Me enmudecí cuando otra incoherente teoría, de tantas que tenía, se asomó por mi mente. No perdía nada por decirla—. Dime, ¿nunca te pasó algo…, bueno, fuera de lo normal?

Rachel soltó un largo suspiro como si la estuviera agotando con mi discurso. Definitivamente estaba despertando su otro lado, que de amable no tenía nada.

—¿Fuera de lo normal?, ¿cómo qué? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes…

Se puso de pie y empezó caminar de un lado a otro refregándose la frente. Parecía un animal encerrado en un zoológico.

—No, no sé Max.

Volviendo a temer que se enfadara, hablé:

—Umm… Me refiero a alguna experiencia extraña; algo que no tenga explicación.

—¿Cómo tus poderes?

Asentí, siguiendo con los ojos de izquierda a derecha su inquieto caminar.

—Quizás y solo quizás… algo así podría ser la razón por la cual recuerdas todo. Que seas…

—Especial. —Sonrió de soslayo, sarcástica—. Como tú.

—Algo así...

No dijo nada, pero en su rostro pude notar como cierta sorpresa la embargó por unos instantes. Intentando camuflarla, relajó cada gesto que creía incorrecto y no tardó en volver a esa típica cara de poker que ya se me hacía hasta familiar.

—No, no que yo recuerde. —contestó. Yo achiné los ojos, sospechosa.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—¿Disculpa? —Se acercó unos pasos— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por tu cara, estás mintiendo. —Sonreí, confiada—. Estoy segura.

Elevó ambas cejas y puso las manos en su cintura.

—Mira a la geek... Tan astuta. Eres más especial de lo que pensé. Viendo así a través de mí… No me gusta nada.

—Báncatela. —Me levanté y la encaré de frente—. Es necesario que me digas la verdad, todo está en juego.

—Juego ¿eh?

—Sí. —Arrugué el entrecejo—. Y estás muy metida en este juego, Rachel. Lamento informártelo.

—Qué novedad...

Su rostro trató de evitarme reiteradas veces, pero yo hacía lo imposible para que me observara. Y hacer lo imposible significaba sujetar sus mejillas; sus ojos se ablandaron. Claramente el contacto corporal era su debilidad.

—Cuéntame.

Reposó su mano sobre la mía, y dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

—Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme…

—Es por tu bien.

Asintió sobre mi mano y se refregó contra ella, creándome escalofríos.

—Hubo una vez que me pasó algo extraño. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo. —comenzó a decir en un murmullo. Yo acerqué más la cara con tal de sacarle la verdad.

—¿Qué paso ese día? —pregunté. Sus verdosos ojos declinaron hasta estancarse en mis labios.

—Provoqué un incendio…

—Eso no suena extraño viniendo de ti. —contesté con una corta risita de compañía. Rachel me sonrió, volviendo a mis ojos.

—Lo provoqué de la manera normal, perdiendo los estribos. Pero… —Pasó la atención al suelo—. Sentí algo en ese momento.

—¿Algo?

—Sí…, grité.

—¿Gritaste?

—Grité y algo raro pasó. Fue como si… el incendio se expandiera de la nada por eso.

 _Bien, ahora soy yo la que se está perdiendo._

—Eso es… raro.

—Lo sé, no lo creí posible. Es más, —Rodeó mi cintura con el brazo, dejándome encarcelada. Oh oh, este es el momento de alejarme—, es algo que me puse a pensar mucho después.

Carraspeé, nerviosa.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

—Eres la primera —contestó, delineando una sugestiva sonrisa— ¿Puedo ser tu primera tambi-

—¡Ya, ya! —La aparté con las manos—. Digamos que sí es extraño lo que te pasó.

Ella suspiró, pero nunca borró la coqueta sonrisa que ahora la caracterizaba. Excepto cuando bajó los ojos y ahogó un sorprendido sonido.

—Hey, estás sangrando. —dijo.

—¿Huh?

—Tu dedo. —Lo agarró— ¿Una astilla? —Comenzó a tratar de quitarla mientras yo la miraba casi hipnotizada— ¡Ah, la saqué!

Me miré el dedo, asombrada.

—¿Cómo hiciste? Estuve minutos tratando de sacarla.

—¡Tengo muchas habilidades! —exclamó—. Aunque todavía sigue sangrando...

—Déjalo, no importa.

Ignorándome, llevó mi dedo hasta sus labios y lo metió en su boca. El calor no se apiadó de mi cuerpo cuando percibí como lo succionaba varias veces para detener el sangrado.

—¡E-Espera!

Asomó la lengua por sus labios y lo lamió con una tortuosa lentitud, para luego despegarla de mi piel.

—¡Ya está! ¡No sangrará más! —dijo, victoriosa.

Genial, ya no sangraba. ¿Pero quién iba a detener el temblor en mi mano por tal... indecorosa acción?

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con que solo yo sé la verdad sobre ti? —inquirió.

—¿Eh? —Volví a la tierra luego de dar un lindo paseo por la estratósfera— ¿La astilla?

Rachel soltó una burlona risita.

—Lo que pasó con ese incendio. —respondió.

—Oh...

 _Reiteramos: ¡Tierra llamando a Max! Hmm... nop, no estaría funcionando. Carajo._

—No sé…, todavía es muy pronto para tantas teorías. —Por fin pude contestar, aunque en un mínimo murmullo que milagrosamente escuchó.

—Cierto —dijo, deslizando los ojos hacia el paisaje— ¡Ah! ¡Es hora de bajar!

Me volteé hacia éste algo asustada.

—Saltar, quieres decir.

—Exacto. —Agarró mi mano con una infantil mueca— ¡Vamos! ¡Y no te sueltes esta vez!

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando carrera, para acto seguido correr hacia adelante, arrastrándome. Sin siquiera dejarme meditar la idea, saltó, llevándome con ella.

—¡Espera! ¡No me preparé! —grité en el aire.

—¡Mientras más lo pienses peor será! —respondió en el mismo— ¡Flexiona las rodillas!

 _¡Me cago en la..!_

Aterrizamos de una torpe forma. Tanto, que terminamos rodando por el pasto.

—¡Agh! —exclamé, aún rodando y comiéndome todo el césped en el camino hasta sentir un sabor a musgo en la boca. Terminé abajo de ella, tosiendo el puto pasto que me tragué— ¡Rachel, te dije que..! —Me enmudecí al notar su radiante rostro encima del mío—. Que...

—¡Fue divertido! —Me abrazó— ¡Eres lo más, súper Max! Y... hueles muy bien. —Enterró la nariz en mi cuello, estremeciéndome— ¿Por qué hueles tan bien?

De inmediato hice un ademán para ponerme de pie. Ella rodó hacia el costado cagándose de risa.

—Que me rechaces tanto solo me incentiva más. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba—. Te lo advierto.

—¡Deja de bromear de una buena vez! —gruñí refregándome el trasero, que fue el más afectado por la caída.

Rachel se sacudió el jean como si nada. Como si mi corazón no estuviera palpitando ferozmente por aquel afrodisíaco aroma que dejó impregnado en mi ropa.

—Es aquí. —dijo con tranquilidad.

Pasé la mirada al frente y divisé el vertedero a lo lejos. Tragué saliva.

—Oh…

Ahora era yo la ansiosa por ver a Chloe. Ansias que por supuesto notó.

—¿Tienes miedo? —cuestionó.

Empecé a caminar hacia este, dubitativa.

—Es solo que… no sé si Chloe va a creerme.

—Cierto, tienes que explicarle todo como hiciste conmigo —dijo, caminando a mi lado— ¡Ah! Pero si retrocedes el tiempo y…

—No, ya no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por?

—Porque algo no está bien con esta realidad, ya te lo dije. Quizás siga distorsionando el pasado si lo hago. Tengo que reservar mis poderes para cuando de verdad los necesite.

—¿Y entonces cómo harás?

—Eso mismo estoy pensando...

Nuestros pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo antes de llegar a la pequeña casita hecha de chapa que Chloe denominaba como segundo hogar. El solo verla me provocaba un nerviosismo casi insostenible.

 _Cálmate Max... Tartamudeando no conseguirás nada._

—Además, para ella yo todavía la abandoné. Tener que explicar todo de nuevo… Agh, qué mierda.

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿no? —Me miró de soslayo, altanera—. La abandonaste.

¡Bang! Disparó justo en los sentimientos. La ira me invadió. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella era la menos indicada para decirme eso.

—No sabes nada de mí, así que no saques conclusiones.

—Oh… —Se inclinó hacia mi rostro con una burlona sonrisa—. Entonces, dime, ¿por qué no te contactaste con ella?

Me achiqué en el lugar. Eso es algo que nunca había revelado porque me causaba pesar y… vergüenza.

Vergüenza porque fui una mierda de persona.

Admiré la puerta de la casita de Chloe con una punzante sensación de culpabilidad. Y sintiéndome cada vez peor, dije por primera vez la verdad. Quién sabe la razón. Ella no era el recipiente adecuado para recibirla.

¿O si?

—Porque… no sabía cómo lidiar con su dolor. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Su dolor?

—Yo desaparecí justo cuando su padre murió. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle... Así que la evité.

Rachel me mantuvo la mirada en silencio y con un gesto que hasta podría decirse que era comprensivo.

—Entiendo.

Y sus palabras lo confirmaron. Ascendí los ojos a ella, asombrada.

—¿En serio? —pregunté.

—Sí, entiendo bien cómo te sentiste. Aunque no fue correcto lo que hiciste.

—Ya sé…

—Ja... Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees, niña del futuro.

Tomé eso más como un insulto que un halago.

—No creo que...

—Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, de todos modos. —Me interrumpió, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente—. Chloe tampoco se queda atrás; no es una chica fácil. Pero no nos queda otra que enfrentarla. —finalizó, dándome un empujoncito en la espalda.

Gran verdad. No es nada fácil.

Sonreí desganadamente mientras admirábamos esa deforme puerta. Tragué saliva con rudeza, juntando valor. En esta ocasión me costó más pasarla por la garganta, pero no fui la única. Rachel también lo hizo. Ella tenía que darle explicaciones, y no parecía muy contenta con ello.

Rachel tomó aire, y cuando pensé que iba a tocar la chapa, un grito fue lo que se escuchó.

—¡Price! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Terminé con los pelos de punta.

—¡¿T-Tenías que llamarla así?! —mascullé entre dientes. Ella me miró, indiferente.

—De otra forma no la abrirá.

Iba a replicar otra vez, pero una conocida, familiar y muy preciada voz resonó en mis oídos antes de hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi aire se perdió en ese mismo instante. Ahí estaba… mi querida amiga con su típico atuendo y aquel teñido cabello que tanto amaba.

Miró a Rachel con cierta sorpresa, pero no tardó en transformar ese gesto en uno sarcástico.

—Oh, mira lo que tenemos aquí... ¿Te dignaste a aparecer, reina del drama? —Se apoyó contra la pared cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué mierda haces acá?

Rachel frotó su pluma notablemente nerviosa.

—¿Podrías dejarnos pasar?

—¿Dejarnos? —repitió. Y ¡Boom! Sus celestes ojos notaron mi presencia. No sé cómo, porque de algún extraño modo terminé escondida atrás de Rachel— ¿Y esa quién es?

 _Ah… su voz. Su dulce voz._

No podía más. Apenas vi su rostro sabía que no iba a poder contener lo que estaba por hacer. Ya saben, como cuando escuchan una canción y saben que va a quedar para siempre impregnada en sus recuerdos. Esta era la misma sensación, la misma certeza.

—Chloe… —La llamé, animándome a dar un paso adelante.

Ella ascendió una desconfiada ceja y me contempló, pensante. Se estaba dando cuenta, lentamente se estaba dando cuenta de quién era yo.

—Tú… —empezó a decir, descruzando los brazos.

—Chloe, estás… —Mis ojos se impregnaron de lágrimas. No las pude contener. Y, perdiendo los estribos, me lancé a sus brazos. Chloe me atajó claramente descolocada.

—Hey… ¿qué mierda le pasa a esta chica? —Supuse que le preguntó a Rachel, pero no se escuchó respuesta alguna. Tampoco me interesaba escucharla.

—¡Chloe! —Me refregué contra su pecho, sollozando— ¡Quería tanto verte!

 _¡Estás viva! Aquí... estás viva._

Sus fuertes manos atraparon mis hombros y me apartaron unos centímetros. Me detalló de frente.

—Hey, ¿quién…? —Se detuvo en seco. Y como si fuese en cámara lenta, capté como sus pupilas se achicaban, impresionadas— ¿Ma-Max?

Asentí, aspirando el llanto.

Pensé que lo siguiente que iba a recibir era una buena puteada, pero en vez de eso me encontré rodeada por sus brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que debilitó lo poco que quedaba de mí.

Me quebró en mil pedazos.

—Chloe...

—¿De verdad eres tú? —murmuró contra mi oído.

Deslicé las manos por su espalda y me aferré casi con rudeza de su oscura chaqueta.

—Lo soy.

-/-

Bien, esto es incómodo.

Intercalé la mirada entre Rachel y Chloe desde mi lugar: un colchón muy sucio en el suelo. Chloe, sentada en el piso, me miraba de soslayo algo desconfiada. Y su fiel amiga solo se dedicaba a beber la cerveza que nos dio a ambas, apoyada sobre la pared. Esa pared que tenía aquellos grafitis que conocía bien. Uno de ellos llamó mi atención: Rachel estuvo aquí.

El mío… no estaba.

—De acuerdo, ¿quién empieza? —preguntó Chloe, sobresaltándonos.

Rachel fue la primera en responder. Aunque primero suspiró con pesadez.

—Chloe, perdóname. No quise evitarte este último tiempo —empezó a decir, despegando los labios del pico de la botella—. Pero creo que ahora deberías hablar con Max, hay algo importante que tiene que decirte.

Mi amiga pasó la atención a mis acobardados ojos.

—¿Cómo qué? —Sonrió de lado sarcásticamente dolida— ¿Como que ni te dignaste a llamarme desde que te mudaste, Maxine?

Escupí cual aspersor la cerveza. Y que conste que solo estaba tomando para juntar valentía. Rachel, por su parte, ascendió una traviesa ceja.

—¿Maxine?, ¿ese es tu nombre completo?

—¡M-Max! ¡Nunca Maxine!

Ella rió por lo bajo y me guiñó un ojo.

—Es lindo…

Chloe nos detalló de reojo, extrañada.

—¿Y qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Por qué mierda se conocen?

 _Oh, oh. Está enojada, y mucho._

—¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? —continuó con sus incómodas preguntas.

—B-Bueno… Es una larga historia.

—Como ves, tengo tiempo "Maxine" —enfatizó—. Así que arranquen. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia aquí. —Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Se sentó a mi lado sin mucha delicadeza— ¿Y bien?

Desvié la mirada, sonrojada. No por su cercanía, sino por la vergüenza de mis pasados actos.

—No quise dejar de hablarte, solo… sucedió.

 _¡Aplausos para mí! Ingenioso discurso._

—¿Huh? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Max?

Tragué saliva con un importante… No, me corrijo. Con un importantísimo esfuerzo. Y como si Rachel fuera mi salvación, la miré. Salvación que solo atinó a elevar los hombros y dejarlos caer en un visible acto que significaba: arréglatelas.

 _Puta madre._

—No sabía cómo enfrentarte luego de lo que pasó. Perdóname… fui una cobarde.

—Cagona suena mejor. —resaltó Chloe.

 _Agh, mierda. No puedo explicar lo fastidioso que es tener esta conversación otra vez._

—¿Estás enojada? —La miré en un ruego.

—Muy enojada.

—¿Y… por cuánto tiempo lo estarás?

 _El tiempo no me sobra, mi querida amiga._

Me contempló con una seria expresión unos largos instantes en los que fui incapaz de no perderme en aquellos celestes y profundos ojos. Siempre que me miraba así... me perdía.

Chloe empezó a levantar la mano y extendió cinco de sus dedos.

—Cinco minutos.

Parpadeé, confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Cinco minutos es lo que puedo estar enojada contigo. —Me sonrió con una calidez que había extrañado horrores.

—Chloe… —Las lágrimas querían avecinarse de nuevo. Malditas traidoras—. Gracias.

Rachel, cruzada de brazos sobre la pared, sonrió de lado.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé, Price. Si fuera yo, seguro tardarías años en perdonarme. —Caminó hacia nosotras y se sentó a su… Ah, no. A mi lado.

En el medio y algo inquieta, intercalé los ojos entre ellas. Es que esto es... tan extraño. Tenerlas a la dos... ¿Y por qué me siento un poco invadida?

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Chloe, pasando un brazo por detrás de mis hombros. Pellizcó el hombro de Rachel— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Piensas darme una explicación por lo perra que fuiste o tendré que echarte de una patada en el culo?

Otro brazo pasó por detrás de mi espalda. Uno que pertenecía a Rachel.

—Fui una cagona. No quería que supieras que estaba saliendo con Frank y te evité. —Le devolvió la jugada, pellizcándola.

—¡¿Huh?! —Chloe inclinó el rostro por delante de mí, provocando que me fuera hacia atrás. Sí, ese seco sonido fue mi cabeza estrellándose contra la pared— ¡¿Estás saliendo con Frank? ¡Dime que es un puto chiste! ¡Ese loco de mierda no es para ti!

—Ya sé. —Rachel bufó—. Y también sabía que pondrías esa cara de culo, por eso no quería decírtelo.

—¡Como para no! Eres un puto desastre…

—Lo sé. Pero ya no estoy saliendo con él.

—¿Y por eso decidiste aparecer, zorra?

—Tampoco es para tanto, ni que hubiera desaparecido por años...

¿Alguien podría pensar en mi salud, por favor? Ambas me están acorralando cada vez más. Apenas puedo respirar…

Comencé a levantarme con tal de huir de ahí, pero una mano sujetó mi ropa por detrás, devolviéndome a mi lugar de un tirón.

—Nah-ah, Maxine. Te quedas aquí.

Me giré hacia Chloe, pálida.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Aún tienes mucho que explicarme. —Me señaló—. Como el gran e inesperado hecho de que ustedes dos se conocen. —Cambió la dirección del dedo hacia Rachel—. Suelta tu mierda, amiga.

Espié a Rachel de reojo. Ella atinó a sonreírme con cierta picardía y apoyó el codo en mi hombro tranquilamente, obviando mis deformes gestos que le indicaban que no se acercara tanto.

—Supongo que fuimos descubiertas, Maxine —resaltó mi nombre, guiñándome otro incitante ojo—. Dile la verdad.

 _Oh, mierda._

Y repito, en serio no tengo tiempo para esto.

Miré a Chloe, titubeante. Unos penetrantes y celestes ojos me recibieron.

 _Pero..._

De cualquier manera, sea como sea... tengo que recuperar a mi compañera en el crimen.

* * *

¡Quinto capítulo entregado! Estoy tardando mucho, ya sé. Es que estuve muy ocupada, y blah blah. La cosa es que ya está acá (? jajaj Mil disculpas por la demora.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y los leo en el próximo!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Chloe apareció y eso solo significa más problemas (ríe malignamente) Respecto a Alive... (se esconde) Sí! Estoy terminando el próximo capítulo! Sé que tardo mucho, perdón! Prontito lo subo. ¡En fin! ¡te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Scarlet:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Ohhh... ¿trío? No voy a negar que se me pasó eso por la mente, pero vamos a ver como resulta toda esta locura jajaja. Al menos Chloe ya hizo acto de presencia (y lo va a hacer mucho más) ¡Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!


	6. Plan

**Plan**

Chloe intercaló los ojos entre Rachel y yo desde ese sucio colchón.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir apoyando el mentón en su mano con una aburrida mueca—, tú vienes del futuro —Me señaló, para luego señalar a Rachel—, y tú en ese futuro estás muerta, por eso Max regresó para salvarte. ¡Oh! Y también para rescatar mi culo, porque resulta que ese tal Jefferson pija grande me disparó.

Asentimos. En mi caso, algo endurecida. Seguía sentada en el medio de las dos, y eso me ponía un poquito nerviosa. No estaría mal hacer un cursito de autoestima, tal vez de ese modo no me intimidarían tanto esos cuatro ojos criminales.

Chloe nos mantuvo la mirada en silencio; yo tragué saliva. ¿Lo estaba pensando?, ¿me creyó?

Empezó a inflar los cachetes y de pronto soltó una importante y larga carcajada que deshizo mis esperanzas. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que me creyera a la primera.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Son geniales! —Me zarandeó el hombro mientras yo le regalaba mi mejor cara de póker.

 _Bien… Esto iba a pasar._

—¿Fumaron y no me compartieron? ¡Entreguen esa mierda, zorras! —prosiguió con sus burlas, descostillándose de la risa.

Espié a Rachel de soslayo. Ella atinó a sonreír de lado y dejar caer los hombros.

—¿Por qué esto parece un déjà vu? —Le dije al oído.

—Porque lo es —contestó, apoyándose con tranquilidad sobre la pared—. No va a ser fácil que nos crea.

Volví a mirar a Chloe, desganada.

—Por primera vez te daré la razón.

—¡Ya, ya! —Mi amiga se reincorporó de su fetal posición, limpiándose el borde de los ojos con el índice—. En serio, no me jodan. ¿Cómo se conocen?

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo! —exclamé entre dientes— ¡No te estoy mintiendo, Chloe!

—¡Espera, espera! —Levantó la mano—. La mejor parte es la de que hay "otra Max" merodeando por aquí. —Rió— ¡Cómo si con una no fuera suficiente!

Me refregué la frente, intolerante. Realmente muy intolerante. Ya bastante había tenido que aguantar con las burlas de su amiguita cuando le conté mi historia, ¿ahora esto?

—De verdad… creo que una no es suficiente. —acotó Rachel, provocando que la mirara.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirí, alzando una ceja. Ella me la devolvió, coqueta.

—Porque si una no quiere… Ya sabes. —Rodeó con el dedo mi muslo—. Tendré que conformarme con la otra.

Y se seguía burlando, sip.

—¡Q-Qué mierda estás diciendo!

—¡Hey! —Chloe me volteó por los hombros— ¿Desde cuándo ese vocabulario, hippie?

—Desde que tu amiga apareció. —Señalé a Rachel con el pulgar. Chloe atinó a asentir de un dramático modo.

—Oh, sí. Te saca lo peor.

 _Al menos está de acuerdo con eso._

—Como sea. —Me soltó y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Quedó apoyada con las manos sobre el colchón y con las piernas abiertas. Siempre tan delicada—. Díganme la verdad. Ya es hora, ¿no creen?

 _Ah... Qué molesto._

—¡Chloe! —Me incliné hacia ella— ¡Te estamos diciendo la verdad! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!

Chloe me miró de arriba a abajo y delineó una sensual sonrisa que no comprendí.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tan atrevida, Maxine?

—¿Huh?

Señaló con el dedo mi cuerpo, que se encontraba en medio de sus piernas y casi sobre el suyo. No hace falta decir que me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Siquiera me di cuenta cuándo terminé ahí.

—Lo siento...

Empecé a incorporarme, pero un peso sobre mi espalda me lo impidió.

—¡Weeh! —Claramente era Rachel aplastándome desde atrás— ¡Sanguchito!

Roja como un tomate, giré el rostro hacia ella ahora por completo sobre mi amiga.

—¡Q-Quítate!

Rachel rodeó mi cintura por detrás y apegó sus caderas a mi trasero de una manera un tanto… Um, inadecuada.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no estás cómoda? —preguntó riendo en un murmullo.

 _¡Dónde carajo me ve cómoda!_

Miré a Chloe en búsqueda de ayuda. Sin embargo, no me topé con un rescate, sino con una cómplice sonrisa que no se dirigía a mí, más bien a la molesta chica que me seguía aplastando sin piedad.

—Esto no tiene un puto sentido, amiga —me dijo— ¿Rachel tan confianzuda contigo?, ¿qué me perdí? Además de la hierba, claro está.

 _¿Tan confianzuda?_

Volteé el rostro a Rachel, que me guiñó un ojo.

 _¿No hacía esto con… emm... todos?_

—Todo muy lindo con el sanguchito, peeero no puedo respirar —continuó Chloe, atrapando mis hombros y empujándome hacia atrás tanto a mí como a su querido Ángel, que de ángel no tenía nada—. Me están aplastando un poquito, ¿saben?

Caí de espaldas sobre Rachel, atormentada. Muy atormentada por esa peligrosa posición que ella era capaz de usar a su favor.

Y la usó.

Enlazó los brazos en mi cintura, impidiéndome escapar.

—¿Tanto pesamos? Mierda, tendré que volver a hacer dieta. —dijo con una tranquilidad que me desquició más.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamé, revolviéndome entre sus brazos. O yo era débil o eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, porque ni se inmutó— ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos!

—¿Ah, no? Pero si te veías tan feliz sobre Chloe… —susurró en mi oído mientras empezaba a descender una traviesa mano por mi abdomen— ¿Quizás un poco de acción llamará su atención? —Se detuvo debajo de mi ombligo y comenzó a jugar con el botón del pantalón como si estuviera a punto de desabrocharlo.

Mi vientre se contrajo, ansioso.

—¡N-No! ¡Saca la mano de ahí!

—¿Por? —Lo desabrochó y mi corazón subió a la garganta— ¿Qué tal si le damos un erótico show a Chloe? Seguro le gustará.

Me senté de golpe, sonrojada, y me abroché el pantalón con torpeza.

—¡Deja de molestarme de una buena vez! —grité, solo para que ella soltara una carcajada.

 _Mierda, de verdad… ¡De verdad no tengo tiempo para esto!_

Suspiré y miré a Chloe con vergüenza por la escenita que tuvo que presenciar. Esta vez no se estaba riendo, y menos sus ojos brillaban con complicidad. La conocía a la perfección. Esa mirada era una irritada.

Chasqueó la lengua con un notable fastidio y se puso de pie.

—Váyanse.

Mi quijada se desprendió.

—¿Huh? —Me levanté precipitada y busqué sus ojos, que hacían lo imposible para evitarme— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa? —Sujeté su mano. Ella se soltó de un manotazo.

—¡Nada! ¡Solo váyanse a la mierda! —Le dio un furioso trago a la cerveza—. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

—¡No! ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me creas!

Chloe me señaló con la botella.

—No puedo creer esa mierda, Max. Deja de burlarte de mí, ¿para eso viniste?, ¡¿para refregarme en la cara lo buenas amigas que son, cuando esa perra me mintió y ni se dignó a verme por semanas?! —Le dio otro largo sorbo.

—¿Q... Qué? —murmuré en demasía confundida. La impotencia que empezaba a sentir no tenía nombre. Chloe estaba mezclando todo— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ella no es mi amiga, tú lo eres!

Escuché a Rachel suspirar a mis espaldas.

—No hacía falta ser tan zorra conmigo, ¿no crees?

Giré el cuerpo a ella debido a tal queja. La contemplé unos instantes y unos afligidos y verdes ojos me capturaron desde lo bajo. No los pude soportar; me volví hacia Chloe.

—Chloe, por favor...

—Vete. —Señaló la puerta, si es que esa chapa torcida se podía llamar puerta—. No quiero hablar con ninguna ahora. Bastante que te perdoné por desaparecer, Max.

—¡Chloe! —Atrapé su brazo, insistente— ¡Es en serio! ¡Por favor, debes creerme! ¡No saldría con esto por nada!

—¡No me toques, Max! —Se deshizo de mi agarre con rudeza, lastimándome en más de un sentido— ¡Estás totalmente del culo!

Mis labios temblaron. Era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada, por no decir que era la primera vez que nos peleábamos con tanta intensidad.

—¿Por qué...?

 _¿Por qué está así? ¿Está celosa? ¡Qué mierda le sucede!_

Bajé la cabeza con el pecho comprimido. La tristeza decidió encerrarse en él, provocándome un nudo en la garganta en consecuencia.

—¿Por qué me tratas así...? —pregunté en un frágil murmullo que fundió lo que le restaba de paciencia a Rachel.

—¡Chloe! —Se levantó de golpe, haciendo crujir al colchón, y atrapó mis hombros en un consuelo— ¡No la trates mal, te está diciendo la verdad!

La observé con los ojos vidriosos.

 _Rachel... ¿me está defendiendo? Y yo dije que no era mi amiga... Mierda._

Chloe le mantuvo la mirada, irascible.

—Y tú… ¿desde cuándo eres tan amable con los desconocidos, eh?

—¡Ella salvó mi vida!, ¡ya no es una desconocida para mí!

—¡No me jodan más con eso! ¡Ya tengo bastante mierda con la que lidiar!

Rachel arrugó la frente presionando mis hombros con más fuerza, y yo cerré los puños sintiéndome condenadamente frustrada por esta situación, a la cual todavía continuaba buscándole el disparador. Creía haberlo encontrado y no equivocarme al pensar que a Chloe no le gustaba nada la confianza que me tenía su angelito.

 _Mierda... No vi venir eso._

Todo estaba en mi contra. Nada parecía indicar que este problema iba a solucionarse. Mi vieja amiga estaba en el peor de los estados y no quería salir de el.

 _Creo que no me queda otra._

Estaba por tomar una mala decisión, pero eso ya no era novedad ¿verdad?

—Chloe.

Me observó de reojo, llevando el pico de la botella a sus labios. Ya no había nada que beber.

—Vacía tus bolsillos. —Los señalé.

—¿Huh? ¿Y ahora qué carajo te pasa?, ¿quieres robarme o qué?

Tomé aire buscando paciencia y tratando de camuflar el dolor que sentía. Dolor porque mi mejor amiga no confiaba en mí. Esta no era la Chloe que yo conocía, y para que lo volviera a ser necesitaba que me creyera.

—¡Vacíalos!

Arqueó una confusa ceja, al igual que Rachel, y resoplando comenzó a vaciarlos. Detallé cada cosa con atención, tal como hice en el futuro.

 _Cigarrillos, un porro, llaves, un… ¿dibujo?, un encendedor y un marcador._

—Déjame ver eso. —Le robé el papel y observé el dibujo— ¿Un arma?

—¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó en absoluto a la defensiva.

Suspiré.

—Espero que todavía no le hayas robado el arma a tu mierdastro.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Extendí el brazo hacia ella, inexpresiva. Su habla calló.

—¡Espera! —Rachel me agarró el brazo— ¡No lo hagas, Max!

Miré a Rachel con la garganta endurecida y conteniendo las lágrimas. Hacía un buen rato que quería llorar por estar peleando con mi mejor amiga, y no toleraba más reprimir el llanto. Me dolía demasiado que me tratara así, y para sumar a mi horror no había tiempo que perder.

—¡Ya lo viste! ¡No va a creerme!

—¡Me dijiste que no era seguro! —exclamó, reforzando el agarre.

—¡No me importa!

—¡Max! —Me colocó frente a ella—. Tranquilízate, pensaremos en otra forma. —Trató de sonreír. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, Rachel.

—Pero...

—Lo haré, quieras o no.

Rachel bajó los párpados con resignación y bufó.

—¿Cuánto vas a retroceder? —musitó. Todo con la extrañada mueca de Chloe de fondo.

—Antes de que vacíe sus bolsillos.

—Entonces, por eso… —Regresó los ojos a mí.

—Sí.

—¿Y… por qué no hiciste eso conmigo?

 _¿En serio me está preguntando algo tan insignificante en este crítico momento?_

Señalé su short delineando una cansada sonrisa.

—No tienes bolsillos, tonta.

Rachel pestañeó y se observó.

—Oh. —Volvió sus penetrantes ojos y me sonrió, aunque ese gesto dejaba mucho que desear—. Eres tan idiota…, no tienes que hacer esto.

Contemplé a Chloe de reojo, que seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella no va a creerme. —dije, decaída.

—¿Hola? Sigo aquí ¿saben? —inquirió con una voz más grave e iracunda de lo que recordaba— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Maxine?, ¿magia?

Rachel negó irónicamente con la cabeza.

—Eres una imbécil, Price.

—¿Huh? ¿Y tú qué? —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

Rachel reforzó el agarre en mis hombros y me impulsó a su pecho. Me acurrucó en él, acción que me calmó por unos escasos segundos hasta que recordé que Chloe nos estaba mirando.

—Quiero ayudarla —dijo, reposando el mentón en mi cabeza. Yo ensanché los ojos sobre su pecho—. Y tú solo estás dañándola.

Ascendí el rostro hasta quedar frente al suyo, que se empecinaba en mostrarse disgustado con Chloe.

—Ja, no me jodan…—Chloe se rascó la cabeza claramente exasperada— ¿Qué mierda les pasa? No entiendo nada...

Rachel volvió a mirarme con una compasión impensable viniendo de alguien tan burlona como ella.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —preguntó, acariciándome la cabeza.

Asentí, debilitada por sus caricias. No sabía porqué, algo tenía... Algo tenía que me desarmaba.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Sus verdosos ojos me evitaron por unos instantes, pensativos.

—Dime, ¿no recordará nada? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Tal como tú.

Regresó los ojos a mí, y en ellos pude notar un brillo especial.

—Entonces… —Atrapó mis mejillas y comenzó a acercarse a mis labios.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido por mi querida amiga.

—¡Rachel! ¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó Chloe, atrapando su hombro. Poco le importó ese agarre. Lo movió para sacársela de encima.

—¿Rachel? —la llamé en un hilito de voz. Ella declinó los párpados y contempló mi boca penetrantemente, generando que me ruborizara entre sus manos.

—Si no recordará nada…, si yo no recordaré nada… —murmuró contra mi aliento.

Puse las manos en su pecho, pero no hubo la fuerza necesaria para detenerla. Las caricias anteriores me debilitaron lo suficiente como para no desear oponer resistencia, o quizás simplemente necesitaba un consuelo. La verdad... en ese momento no me entendía en absoluto, y menos porqué esta chica tenía tanto poder en mí.

—Perdóname, Max…

Ladeó el rostro y presionó sus labios contra los míos en un dulce beso. Era diferente a los demás, demasiado… diferente y cálido. Tan cálido que las lágrimas que venía conteniendo finalmente rodaron por mis mejillas. Ella las limpió con el pulgar mientras se movía acompasadamente contra mi boca.

Dejándome llevar, no por decisión propia sino por esos mimos que me derretían, me aferré a su espalda y lo correspondí. Sus párpados se entreabrieron debido a tal milagro.

—Max…

Sollozando en silencio, me despegué de esos carnosos labios con lentitud y extendí el brazo hacia ella. Rachel me contempló con cierta desolación, para acto seguido esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Te apoyaré cuando te caigas, siempre.

La observé embelesada.

 _¿Por qué...? ¿porque te salvé la vida? No logro comprenderte._

Mis dedos tiritaron, dudosos, al tiempo que observaba de soslayo al estupefacto rostro de Chloe. Volví la vista a Rachel y no pude hacer más que sonreírle con agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Rach.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en rebobinar. Empecé a retroceder con un esfuerzo mucho mayor al de ayer, cuando rebobiné para que Rachel me creyera. Me dolía la cabeza, sentía que el cerebro no me cabía en ella de tanto que palpitaba intentando escapar. El cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, me pesaba horrores. Era como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, al igual que mi mente. Todo volvía atrás, y aquellas rápidas imágenes me estaban mareando cuando pensé que ya estaba acostumbrada a tales diapositivas.

Un latigazo en la cabeza me dio a entender que poco más iba a aguantar. Me tapé la boca, tosiendo, y bajé el brazo al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo.

—¡No me jodan más con eso! ¡Ya tengo bastante mierda con la que lidiar!

 _La voz de Chloe, esta escena…_

Pensé, reincorporándome con dificultad, pero mis piernas flaquearon otra vez y terminé estampada de frente contra el colchón.

—¡Max! —Unas delicadas manos me sentaron— ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Elevé el rostro, fatigada. El preocupado de Rachel me recibió. Chloe, por su parte, se apresuró a mí olvidando por unos momentos el enojo.

—¡Max! ¿Estás bien?

Rachel arrugó la frente, sosteniéndome por los hombros.

—Estúpida…, lo hiciste. —me dijo.

Sonreí de lado con un frío líquido recorriendome la nariz y comisuras.

 _Esto es nuevo..., nunca me había sangrado la boca._

—¡Idiota! —Limpió mi nariz con delicadeza— ¡No tenías que hacerlo!

La miré tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. No había caso, me costaba demasiado. Era un hecho que mi cuerpo ya no toleraba los viajes como antes. Tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que el problema radicase en que estaba viajando dentro de otro viaje. Dentro del pasado.

—Ese beso… —murmuré.

—¿Eh?, ¿beso? —inquirió Rachel, a mi parecer, algo intranquila.

 _¿Qué demonios dije? Estoy delirando..._

Chloe se sentó a mi lado y atrapó mi espalda.

—N-Nada. —Derivé los ojos a Chloe. Veía nublado—. Chloe…

—¿Estás bien, hippie? —cuestionó con preocupación, acariciándome la espalda.

—Tus bolsillos.

—¿Huh? —Los miró por acto reflejo— ¿Qué tienen?

—Justamente… —Carraspeé, solo para conseguir que la garganta me raspara más debido a la sangre y terminara tosiendo con fuerza. Confirmado, no debía retroceder de nuevo. Algo estaba pasándome—. Sé lo que tienen.

—¿Qué mierda...?, ¿cómo?

—Retrocedí en el tiempo.

Un seco golpe contra la pared provocó que pasásemos la visión a la causante del ruido.

—¿Rachel? —la llamé. Su puño temblaba sobre esta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Su voz sonaba grave, irascible… No, impotente— ¡Dijiste que no ibas a retroceder!

Bajé la cabeza cual niña castigada.

—Lo siento, era la única forma.

—¡No lo era! —Me abrazó con fuerza, descolocándome— ¡No es seguro! ¡Cada vez que haces eso, tú…! —Se enmudeció, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de mi cuello—. No quiero perderte... —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo la escuchara.

Mi corazón se apresuró, y no estaba para nada en condiciones de que lo hiciera.

—Perdóname —musité, sujetando su delgada espalda—. No quise preocuparte.

Negó sobre mi piel; pequeñas lágrimas se derrumbaban en mi cuello. Yo también quería llorar. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada?, ¿por qué yo le importaba tanto?

 _Su dolor… me está atravesando._

—Max. —La voz de Chloe generó que la mirara, sin embargo, no solté a Rachel. Seguía desarmada sobre mi persona— ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

 _Ah, cierto._

—Tus bolsillos, averigüé lo que tienen.

Rachel comenzó a apartarse con lentitud. Detallé de soslayo como estampaba la espalda contra la pared con la cabeza gacha. Tomé aire por la nariz. Tenía que volver al eje urgente, y su desolada imagen interfería en mi misión.

—Chloe, escucha...

Chloe levantó la mano y empezó a limpiar lo que quedaba de sangre en mi boca.

—¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?, ¿qué quieres decir con que sabes lo que tengo en mis bolsillos?

—Solo eso. —Apagué los párpados, agotada—. Un porro, llaves, cigarrillos, un marcador, un encendedor y un dibujo de un arma.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Observó sus bolsillos—. Tienen cierre… Nunca los abrí frente a ti.

—Lo sé porque regresé en el tiempo para demostrarte que no estoy mintiendo.

—Así es. —La enojada voz de Rachel se hizo presente—. Créele de una puta vez o juro que te degollaré, amiga. —Le lanzó una irascible mirada que me generó escalofríos.

Chloe pasó la vista de Rachel a mí con la mandíbula desencajada. Su asombro gradualmente comenzó a convertirse en una inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Oh, puta madre! —Me abrazó de pronto— ¡Eres una jodida bruja!

—No lo soy, solo puedo retroceder en el tiempo. —contesté, bufando.

—¡Dime que esto no es un puto truco! —Me apartó por los hombros, emocionada.

—No lo es. —dije con la voz entrecortada. La garganta me ardió al hablar y sangre escapó de mis comisuras. Me cubrí la boca, impactada.

 _¿Qué está pasándome? Todavía no puedo respirar con normalidad..._

Rachel apretó los puños con una obvia frustración, y sujetó mis hombros que en cualquier instante iban a derrumbarse otra vez.

—¡Chloe! ¡Créele de una puta vez! ¡¿No ves como está por haber usado sus poderes?! —exclamó. Por un momento juré que iba a llorar otra vez— ¡No seas estúpida! ¡No es momento de asombrarse!

Chloe pestañeó varias veces, y me observó con una arrepentida mueca.

—Max... —Atajó mi mano—. Perdóname, pero era demasiado alocado para creerlo. Pensé que me estabas jodiendo.

Negué con la cabeza, y esa leve acción provocó que me mareara. Esto iba de mal en peor. Estaba comenzando a sudar frío y unos tediosos escalofríos escalaban por mi columna como si fueran pinchazos.

—Está bien, pero ahora… debemos…

 _Ah... No puedo hablar bien._

—¿Max? —inquirió Rachel, preocupada. La escuché en un eco— ¡Max!

Me aferré la cabeza respirando entrecortadamente.

—D-Debemos…

Y eso fue todo.

Rodé los ojos hacia atrás y mi mente se apagó. No recuerdo nada más que los preocupados semblantes de mis amigas. Sí, amigas. Porque Rachel Amber ahora era una gran amiga para mí, lo demostró a la perfección.

-/-

—¡Eres una imbécil, Chloe! ¡Mira como está por tu culpa!

—¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo mierda querías que creyera lo que dijo?! ¡Sonaba a una puta locura!

—¡Eso no te daba derecho de tratarla para el culo!

—¡¿Y tú qué mierda hubieras hecho?! Es más, ¡estoy segura que actuaste peor cuando te contó de sus poderes!

—¡No me metas en la misma bolsa, Price!

—¡No lo hago! ¡Solo trato de entender qué carajo está pasando!

—¡Lo que te explicó, eso está pasando! ¡Mejor que te disculpes cuando despierte!

 _Agh… Qué diablos son todos esos gritos. Me están aturdiendo._

—¿Qué mierda te pasa con ella, Rachel? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan protectora con alguien?

—¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¡Tiene que ver! ¡La conozco de toda la vida y no dejaré que la dañes!

—¡¿Dañar?! ¿Estás loca?

—¡Y a ti también te conozco, idiota! ¡No voy a permitir que sea tu nuevo juguete!

 _Por el amor de dios… ya cállense. Me estalla la cabeza. Y además, ¿están hablando de mí?_

—¡Vete a la mierda, Chloe! ¡No entiendes nada!

—¡Eso haré, tal como tú hiciste!, ¡pero me llevaré a mi amiga conmigo!

 _Ah… Alguien trata de levantarme. Qué molestia._

—¡No la muevas, imbécil! ¿No ves que está desmayada? ¡Te falla!

Entreabrí los ojos con un notable esfuerzo debido a esos malditos alaridos que los percibía como filosas puntadas en la cabeza. Lo primero que enfoqué fue el rostro de Chloe más enfadado que nunca. Derivé la mirada al costado y me encontré con el de Rachel por poco desfigurado.

—R-Rachel…

Se sorprendió porque ella resultó ser mi primera palabra. Hasta a mí me sorprendió. Salió naturalmente, siquiera pensé cuando la nombré. Supongo que reaccioné así porque los roles se invirtieron y, en vez de Chloe, ella era mi confidente ahora.

—Todo está bien, linda. —me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—¡Linda las pelotas! —Chloe atajó mi espalda y me ayudó a reincorporarme del colchón— ¿Max, estás bien?

Asentí aún algo mareada.

—¿Qué… pasó?

—Te desmayaste, hippie. ¿Trata de no asustarnos, quieres?

—Lo siento. —Sonreí de lado—. No lo vi venir.

—Max… ¿de verdad estás bien?, ¿no quieres dormir un rato para reponerte? —preguntó Rachel mientras me acariciaba el hombro. Parecía en demasía preocupada.

Ahora toda la conversación que tuvieron a los gritos comenzaba a tener sentido. Una frase que dijo Chloe resonó con fuerza en mi memoria.

 _Tu nuevo juguete…_

¿Soy un juguete para ella?

Miré a Rachel fijamente, como si así fuera capaz de descifrar esa mirada tan imperturbable y penetrante que la caracterizaba. Ella entreabrió los labios asombrada por mi ferviente análisis, y se achicó en el lugar con un tenue rubor que empezó a adornar sus mejillas; respuesta suficiente para mí.

 _No…, no soy un juguete para ella._

Me acomodé mejor en el colchón, pensante.

 _Pero quizás… lo mejor sea que lo fuera._

—Estoy bien —respondí finalmente—. Y mejor voy a estar si dejan de gritar.

Ambas apegaron los hombros al cuello, arrepentidas.

—Perdóname Max, pero es que esta zorra me desquició —dijo Chloe, observando a su "ángel" de reojo. Mirada que fue contestada con una completa repulsión— ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

—No, solo necesito que dejen de pelear.

—¿E... Escuchaste todo lo que dijimos? —inquirió Rachel con unos nervios que pude notar, lo cual me hizo sentir victoriosa y, porqué no, también superior. Lo tomaba como un avance el romper al menos por unos escasos segundos esa máscara que tenía, pero... ¿me convenía seguir avanzando? Si en el peor de los casos este viaje resultaba mal y no lograba salvarla, nada bueno saldría de continuar conociéndola en profundidad. Lo único que iba a conseguir sería encariñarme sin sentido. Ella no iba a volver y yo me quedaría estancada pensando en su pérdida y con una culpabilidad terrible. Ya bastante tenía con la culpa de haber perdido a Chloe en el presente.

 _¿Qué estoy pensando? Yo... ya me estoy encariñando. Sí, aunque ella sea un completo desastre. Ya es tarde, ya la veo como una amiga, por eso mismo no puedo permitirme fallar._

—Sí, escuché todo. —Me puse de pie, suspirando—. Idiotas, no soy el juguete de nadie. Si van a decirme algo, díganmelo en la cara y cuando esté despierta.

Quién sabe de dónde salió la valentía para enfrentar a este par de criminales. Cada vez más confirmaba que yo ya no era la de antes.

—No quisimos decir eso —se excusó, Chloe—. Estábamos peleando, nada más. Se nos fue la lengua.

—Bien, dejen de hacerlo. No tengo tiempo para tonterías. —Posé la visión en mi amiga, refregándome la cabeza. Todavía dolía un poco— ¿Ahora me crees?

Chloe asintió con arrepentimiento.

—Mierda, Max… esto es de locos.

—Heh… Sí, lo es.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí buscando la caja de cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Prendió uno. Rachel se relamió los labios al verla. Sabía bien que quería pedirle el encendedor (ya que el suyo terminó estampado contra el suelo en un ataque de ira) y fumar un cigarrillo desde hacía mucho. Sin embargo, supongo que por tal confrontación no deseaba pedirle nada.

Suspiré.

 _Son tan infantiles..._

Me acerqué a Chloe, le robé el encendedor y se lo di a Rachel. Ella parpadeó, sujetándolo.

—No seas tan testaruda.

—Gracias...

Como una desquiciada agarró un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Aspiró una buena bocanada de humo y lo liberó en un aliviado suspiro.

 _Qué horror depender tanto de algo._

Me volví a Chloe y atrapé su hombro.

—Entonces...

—¿Hay otra Max dando vueltas por ahí? —preguntó colocando la mano sobre la mía. Contemplé de soslayo el agarre, sonriente. Por fin, esta era mí Chloe.

—Así parece. Creo que por eso sigo estancada aquí, pero también tengo la leve sospecha de que aún debo cambiar algo.

—¿Algo?

—Jefferson, Nathan... Tengo que detener las atrocidades que están haciendo. Quizás si lo hago todo se arreglará en el presente.

—Es peligroso, no lo harás sola. —Acotó Rachel, aproximándose. Yo le sonreí, agradecida.

—Sabes bien que no debes meterte en esto. Tú fuiste una de las víctimas, Rachel.

—No me importa. —Sujetó mi rostro con la mano libre—. Tú me salvaste, por eso debo corresponderte con mi vida.

 _¡Woah, woah! Paremos el carro... ¿No está exagerando?_

—Para nada, no es así. No me debes nada. —Me aparté, dejando a su mano en el aire—. Me costó rescatarte, no eches por la borda todos mis esfuerzos.

—No me importa lo que digas, te ayudaré. —Desvió la visión, cruzándose de brazos.

—Rachel...

Chloe, que contemplaba toda la disputa con atención, le dio una buena pitada al cigarrillo y se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Y qué hay de la "otra Max"? ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

—No..., ni siquiera sé si sigue existiendo, esto es solo una teoría.

—Pero figuras como desaparecida...

—Cuando no debería ni figurar, sí.

Chloe bufó, lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con rudeza refregando el pie de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué te está pasando todo esto? Justo a ti...

La observé, curiosa.

—¿Justo a mí?

Me contempló con una profundidad mayor a las veces anteriores. Profundidad que aceleró mi pulso.

—Max... todavía estoy algo sorprendida, esto no tiene un puto sentido. No entiendo nada.

—Lo sé, no es fácil de digerir, ni siquiera para mí.

—Pero... sí entiendo que no te mereces nada de esto. —agregó.

—¿Qué?

Bajó la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—No es justo que estés sufriendo así. Tampoco es justo que mi yo del presente te haya metido en toda esta mierda.

Al instante atajé sus brazos.

—¡No fue así! ¡Yo empecé esto por...!

—Salvarme. —Se alejó unos pasos, deshaciendo el agarre— ¿No crees que mi destino en realidad era morir? Al igual que... —Volteó el rostro y miró a Rachel con melancolía—... El de ella.

Rachel descendió los ojos, inexpresiva. Había un vacío en ellos. Creo que... estaba de acuerdo.

—Después de todo, yo morí incontables veces frente a ti, según me dijiste.

La saliva quedó atragantada en mi garganta.

 _No..., no me creo esa ridiculez._

¿Dejar las cosas como están? Están mal; ellas merecen vivir. ¿Cómo puede estar diciéndome esto con tal tranquilidad?

—¡No es así! ¡Hay dos culpables que provocaron todo esto!

Ninguna respondió, silencio que me exasperó.

—¡Los voy a atrapar! ¡No me importa lo que piensen! —Me di la vuelta, dándoles la espalda. No podía mirarlas, porque sabía que en sus rostros se reflejaba a la perfección lo que estaban pensando:

"No deberíamos existir"

Tan predecibles... Ya bastante tenía con la culpabilidad de Chloe en el presente, y ahora otra intrusa se estaba sumando.

 _Me niego... Me niego rotundamente a dejarlas morir._

—Nadie morirá de nuevo, no frente a mí. No lo voy a permitir.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Era todo, todo lo que tenía que decirles estaba dicho. Mi intención al principio fue pedirle ayuda a Chloe, pero ahora había cambiado de opinión. La muy estúpida estaba dispuesta a morir a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por salvarla. No podía aceptar eso.

—¡Max! —Chloe sujetó mi brazo derecho— ¿A dónde vas? ¿No dijiste que nadie puede verte?

Me detuve en seco.

 _Mierda, es cierto._

—Ya encontraré un lugar para esconderme mientras soluciono todo esto.

Otro fuerte agarre atrapó mi brazo izquierdo.

—Ja, estás loca amiga. Sabes bien que no te dejaremos ir. —me amenazó Rachel, a lo que fruncí el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harán para retenerme?

Para qué pregunté. De verdad... para qué.

Intercalaron los ojos entre ellas sonriendo de una traviesa forma, y se colgaron de mis brazos, provocando que me fuese hacia adelante por el molesto peso de más.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo. —susurró Rachel en mi oído, estremeciéndome.

—¿Qué...?

—En mi habitación. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Los nervios me invadieron de nuevo. La idea de estar veinticuatro horas con ella... Bueno, no es que sonara mal, pero si solo por estar un rato en su habitación pasó lo que pasó, no me sorprendería ser atacada por las noches.

—¿Estás loca? En la academia cualquiera puede verme. Además, no las meteré en esto.

—No jodas con eso, mientras no salgas del cuarto todo estará bien.

—¿Piensas dejarme encerrada? —pregunté arqueando una desconfiada ceja. Rachel rió por lo bajo, reforzando el aferre.

—Claro que no, yo seré tu guía. Te avisaré cuando podrás salir.

—Ni en pedo —acotó Chloe—. Es mejor que te quedes en mi casa, hippie. Si te llegan a ver en la escuela cagaste.

—Están locas... —Apenas pude decir en un mínimo murmullo. Me sentía un poquito invadida—. Dije que no pienso meterlas en esto.

—¿Entonces para qué viniste a contarme tu historia, eh? —preguntó. Yo desvié la mirada, sintiéndome emboscada.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea y luego... no.

—Lo fue, ya no te puedes echar atrás, te vamos a ayudar quieras o no. Y mi habitación, resalto, es más segura que la academia —continuó Chloe—. Mi vieja trabaja casi todo el día, y mi mierdastro ni quiere verme o directamente piensa que no estoy. Pocas veces entra a mi cuarto y cuando lo hace solo es para joderme la vida.

 _Sí lo sabré..._

Las miré a ambas, vacilante.

 _Decisiones…, decisiones._

—Si llega a querer entrar te esconderé en algún lado, como el closet o algo así.

¿El closet? Qué irónico.

—No —contesté con firmeza, o al menos traté—. No dejaré que se arriesguen por mí.

—No podrás con esto sola, Max —dijo Rachel—. Y sigo pensando que mi habitación es una mejor opción. Sabes bien que cierro con llaves, nadie va a entrar.

La miré de soslayo. Su rostro se mostraba desafiante.

Chloe soltó mi brazo solo para agarrar el de Rachel y alejarla de un tirón.

—¡Tú porque quieres…! —Se enmudeció al notar mi intrigada mirada—. Ugh… como sea. Max, ¿no hay mucho que pensar, no crees? Aquí tu pirata soy yo, no ella. Apenas la conoces.

 _Cierto, pero…_

Rachel emanó un pesado bufido, refregandose la frente. Este debate estaba durando más de lo que su escasa paciencia soportaba.

—Hagan lo que quieran. Pero Max, sea como sea debemos solucionar lo que está pasando.

 _Ni me lo digas..._

Derivé los ojos al suelo con las opciones luchando entre sí ferozmente. Una llevaba la delantera.

 _Ellas están metidas en esto... y es muy posible que necesite la ayuda de Chloe._

Regresé la mirada a Rachel, titubeante.

 _Además, si no vigilo bien a esta chica es capaz de volver a hablar con Nathan, pedirle drogas o incluso seguirlo en ese perdido estado._

—Porqué demonios me metí en esto... —balbuceé, llamando su atención.

 _¿Por qué debo cuidar de ella como si fuera un bebé? Si llega a pasarle algo, Chloe también estará en peligro. Es indudable que se arriesgará por ella._

Largué un resignado suspiro. No había vuelta atrás. Tenía que protegerlas, y para eso necesitaba mantenerlas cerca.

—De acuerdo —dije, a pesar de que un gran porcentaje de mi mente me indicaba que esto era una locura—. Me quedaré con Chloe.

Rachel me mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y desvió el rostro.

—Como quieras.

 _¿En serio?, ¿te vas a poner así? No es momento de eso._

Chloe se colgó de mis hombros y rodeó con los brazos mi cuello.

—¡Bien dicho, pirata Max! ¡Ahora seremos compañeras en el crimen!

Mi corazón me golpeó con fuerza al escucharla. Entrecerré los ojos con una sensación de nostalgia.

—Sí, volveremos a serlo.

—¡Esto es genial! —Rió a mis espaldas— ¡Parece una puta película de ciencia ficción!

Comparada a unos minutos atrás ahora la situación le divertía, tal como sucedió en el presente. Ja... Qué podía decir. Así era ella.

—No te alegres tanto, Price. —Rachel la observó con una dura expresión—, Esto es serio, no es un juego.

—Relájate un poco reina del drama, no te vendría mal. No me obligues a apodarte "melodrama" de ahora en más.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, irascible, y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos. La tensión volvía a sentirse en el ambiente.

Alcé las manos e hice una señal de paz.

—Vamos, no es tiempo de pelear. Tenemos que idear un plan y atrapar a esos tipos.

—¡Mi casa! —exclamó Chloe, ensordeciéndome—. Vamos todas a mi casa. Hoy le toca el turno nocturno a mi vieja, no estará.

—¿Y David? —cuestionó Rachel pasando delante de nosotras sin siquiera detallarnos. Corrió la puerta de chapa y salió del refugio de Chloe. Yo la observé con curiosidad.

 _¿Está enojada?_

—También está fuera. Vigilando la academia, ya sabes.

—Umm... ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos aquí? —pregunté.

Las dos soltaron una burlona risita que no comprendí.

—No querrás quedarte aquí por la noche, hippie. —Pellizcó mi mejilla, juguetona.

—De verdad no querrás —resaltó Rachel—. Solo por esta vez deberías hacerle caso.

—¿Por esta vez? ¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó Chloe, reforzando el agarre en mi cuello.

Elevé una disgustada ceja. No me gustaba para nada que me subestimasen, y menos con todo lo que tuve que pasar.

—Sé bien lo que es este lugar por la noche.

—Entonces con más razón tenemos que ir a mi casa, si es que puedo llamarla casa...

Giré el rostro para ver a Chloe y le sonreí.

—Es tu casa, y amo tu habitación.

Chloe me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿En el futuro está tan desordenada y hecha mierda como lo está ahora?

—Ya sabes la respuesta. —Devolví la vista al frente. Unos esmeraldas y fríos ojos me contemplaron desde afuera.

Le mantuve la mirada a Rachel, extrañada.

 _En serio... ¿qué le pasa?_

 _-/-_

Decir que llegar a la casa de Chloe fue una travesía sería mentir, fue mucho más que eso. A pesar de ser un pueblo que comparado a otros la cantidad de habitantes era menor, este no se privó de infartarme varias veces. Ellas tuvieron que esconderme en reiteradas ocasiones por los muchachos que merodeaban muy borrachos en las calles. Ya era de noche y mi confiable capucha no parecía estar cumpliendo bien su función, no lograba esconderme lo suficiente. No sabía si la Max de este pasado era popular o no (y si lo fuera, me costaría creerlo). Tenía que ser precavida, todo estaba en juego. En especial porque con cada minuto que pasaba más confirmaba que este pasado fue distorsionado.

Miré la puerta de su casa, titubeante.

—Chloe, ¿segura que no hay nadie? —pregunté. Ella atrapó mi mano, sonriente.

—¡No seas cagona, vamos!

Oí a Rachel suspirar detrás de mí; me giré hacia ella. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una chaqueta deportiva que le prestó Chloe (sí, el frío comenzaba a sentirse) y no se dignaba a observarme.

Elevé una comisura por ese infantil comportamiento que estaba despertando algo en mí. Algo que no sabía si iba a poder apaciguar.

—Rachel. —Le ofrecía una mano— ¿Vamos?

Ella la detalló, indiferente, pero tal indiferencia no impidió que la tomase como si fuera un perro dándome la patita. Sonreí más, aunque ese gesto no me fue devuelto. Al menos se dedicó a seguirnos.

Chloe abrió la puerta con cautela y asomó la cabeza por ella. Nos hizo una señal con la mano para que entremos.

—¡Todo despejado!

Ingresamos y la melancolía me atacó cuando el nostálgico aroma de su casa se impregnó en mi nariz.

 _Ah... Cómo extrañé ese aroma._

Sentía que hacía años estaba viajando y deteniéndome en distintas líneas temporales. Por supuesto, estaba exagerando. No pasaron años, pero sí pasaron las suficientes experiencias traumáticas en cada viaje como para que yo terminara absolutamente agotada y bastante descarrilada. Estacionar en la casa de Chloe luego de tanto revuelo me venía bien para descansar tanto física como psicológicamente.

—¡Vamos arriba! —exclamó bajito por si acaso.

La seguimos en una total oscuridad y, para variar, mi torpeza no pasó desapercibida. Estaba subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras hasta que me resbalé, perdiendo el equilibrio. En mi defensa debo decir que casi no poder ver influyó; mi vista no se acostumbró a la penumbra lo suficientemente rápido. Y cuando creía que sería patético mi fin, unos delicados brazos me atajaron por detrás, siendo mi salvación. Me volteé hacia mi rescatista y me topé con los ojos de Rachel, que en esta ocasión mostraba una mirada blanda, amable.

—¿Estás bien? —Impulsó mi cuerpo adelante, haciendo que recobrara el equilibrio—. Ten cuidado.

—Gracias, Rachel. —respondí, apenada. Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres tan patosa, ¿así te conocí, no? Cayéndote. —comentó mientras seguíamos subiendo.

—Cierto, ser patosa es parte de mí. —dije entre risitas.

—Desde que eras así que eres tan torpe —acotó Chloe haciendo una seña con los dedos índice y pulgar que indicaba mi pequeñez—. Veo que en eso no cambiaste, hippie.

—Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. —respondí, terminando de subir las escaleras. Contemplé la puerta de su habitación. Chloe la abrió y entró. Yo la seguí mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta y miraba a Chloe algo expectante.

—Espero que tengas provisiones, Price, será una larga noche. —Se acercó al mueble de su computadora y abrió el cajón. Sonrió, traviesa, al encontrar algo que yo desconocía—. Ja, no debí ni dudarlo.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, reina del drama. —atinó a responder Chloe al tiempo que ponía música en el reproductor. Punk, por supuesto.

—¿Provisiones? —inquirí, arqueando una instigadora ceja.

Rachel me mostró un frasco inmerso de hojas verdes hechas un bollito. Lo acarició como si fuera su preciado bebé.

—Me refiero a esto, Maxine. El elixir de la vida.

Oh... Claro, marihuana. Pero eso no me molestó tanto como el que me llamara por ese patético nombre que odiaba. Veo que se encariñó con él, o con la actividad de burlarse de mí.

Se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña a mi amiga con el dedo índice. Seña que entendió a la perfección. Chloe le dio unos papelillos y un picador mientras Rachel comenzaba a sacar la hierba del frasco y se disponía a picarla y a armar su querido porro. Yo las observé con una aburrida mueca y refregándome la garganta. Tenía una sed insaciable.

—¿Tienes algo de beber que no sea cerveza? Siento que no tomo algo hace años... —le dije a Chloe. Ella rió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Esperen acá, voy a traer algo.

Asentí detallando como se retiraba a los saltitos y cantando por lo bajo el estribillo de la canción que estaba sonando. ¿Estaba feliz? A pesar de la crítica situación.

Suspiré y me senté de golpe en la cama.

—¡Hey, cuidado geek!

—¿Q-Qué? —Miré a Rachel por poco y asustada— ¿Qué hice? —pregunté. Ella señaló el porro.

—Casi tiro todo por tu culpa, no se debe desperdiciar —dijo, para luego lamer de punta a punta la parte superior del papelillo. Mi vientre por algún motivo se revolvió cuando la despegó y un pequeño hilo de saliva quedó conectado a él—. Hoy en día está muy caro y no tengo la plata suficiente para comprar. Tampoco puedo robarle a Frank, ya que terminé con él.

Devolví una indignada visión al frente.

—Ya veo.

Rachel rió por lo bajo.

—¿No vas a impedírmelo?

—¿Qué cosa? —La miré.

—Fumar.

Negué con el rostro sin cambiar mi seria expresión. Ella no pudo esconder su asombro.

—Oh... ¿Y este cambio? —Enrolló el papel, cerró una de las puntas y lo colocó en sus labios. Se dispuso a prenderlo—. Antes me tiraste toda mi mierda al suelo, y muy despectivamente.

—Bueno... No es correcto lo que voy a decir, pero me pareció más peligrosa que un porro.

Volvió a reír y le dio una larga pitada.

—En efecto, lo era. Mucho más... Por eso la quería.

—Voy a volver a tirártela si lo haces de nuevo.

—Inténtalo, linda.

—Lo haré. —insistí, llevando los brazos atrás. Me apoyé con las manos sobre la cama mientras la observaba fumar.

 _Se ve perfecta para una foto._

Rachel exhaló el humo y comenzó a hacer círculos con él.

 _Mierda... Realmente perfecta._

Llevada por el instinto, atajé mi bolso del suelo y busqué la cámara. Le apunté con sigilo; sigilo que no impidió que me descubriese. Me sonrió, entusiasmada.

—¿Quieres fotografiarme?

—Ah... —Bajé la cámara, avergonzada—. Es que... te ves perfecta así.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, volviendo esa imagen aún más perfecta. Poco a poco fue delineando una cálida sonrisa que me cautivó.

—¿Así está bien? ¿Quieres que pose para ti?

Negué efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, solo quédate así. —Levanté la cámara de nuevo y la enfoqué—. De verdad... es perfecto.

Mi discurso se desquiciaba cuando la inspiración me drenaba. Era como si me transformara en otra persona, y creo que ella lo sabía. Estoy segura, lo notó.

Me dedicó otra deslumbrante sonrisa y regresó la mirada al frente. Se dedicó a fumar como si nada, como si yo no estuviera allí, hecho que me emocionó. Captó a la perfección lo que quería retractar: naturalidad.

Apreté el botón de la cámara y saqué una foto, pero no me bastó solo una. Volví a apretarlo varias veces, generando que el flash iluminara la oscuridad de la habitación, que solo era alumbrada por un rojo velador. Su semblante era perfecto. Sus apacibles ojos cerrados y aquel humo emanando de su boca en precisos círculos le brindaban un toque especial. Mi corazón latía emocionado, tal como cuando le sacaba fotos a Chloe.

 _No..._

Esto era otra cosa... Había una extraña conexión en el aire. Me pregunto si será porque ella era una modelo nata y yo una fotógrafa en busca de la modelo ideal. Rachel era en demasía ideal y perfecta, comprendió lo que quería sin que yo llegara a decirlo. ¿Acaso finalmente había hallado a mi musa?

Bajé la cámara y no pude evitar perderme en su relajado rostro. Rachel lo volteó hacia mí con lentitud y sin decir palabra alguna. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de un profundo modo y fui incapaz de romper con esa chispa.

 _¿Qué es esta hermosa y calma sensación que siento?_

—Max.

Pestañeé, despertando de mi letargo.

—¿Sí?

Apoyó la mano en el colchón y de un saltito se acercó a mí. Elevó los dedos que sostenían el porro y lo acomodó entre mis labios.

—¿Quieres? —susurró.

Quedé perdida en aquella impasible voz. De verdad... muy perdida.

Rachel declinó los párpados y detalló mi boca.

—Aspira. —ordenó.

Y reitero, tan perdida... que no pude hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Inhalé sin quitar mi hipnotizada vista de sus ojos.

—Eso es... —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Una vez más.

Lo hice, y ya ni supe porqué. Esta vez un inmediato ardor me asaltó la garganta. Tosí bruscamente, por ende, el porro salió volando y terminó sobre el colchón. Rachel lo sujetó entre risas.

—Quemaste la cama de Chloe, linda —se burló, llevándolo a sus labios—. Tranquila, dudo que le moleste.

Me agarré el cuello tratando de devolverle la voz a mi garganta, sin embargo, cuando traté de vocalizar mi dolor, uno más intenso me invadió.

 _Agh, mierda... me arde. Había olvidado que esto era así._

—¿Nunca fumaste? —preguntó, acariciando mi espalda como si eso pudiera calmarme el dolor. No estaba funcionando.

—Una vez... —¡Wowser! Mi voz sí que sonaba quebrada, tal como la de una anciana—. Con chloe.

—No me sorprende. —Quitó la mano de mi espalda y la apoyó cerca de la mía—. Seguro te obligó.

—No lo hizo, lo hice porque quise.

—Oh... —Un juguetón dedo meñique comenzó a acariciar el mío—. Eso sí que es una novedad viniendo de ti.

Lo miré de soslayo con los nervios acrecentando, pero no solo por su cercanía. El amigo porro estaba pegando, y muy rápido. Percibía los párpados pesados y la cabeza adormecida, sensación que llevaba a que mi mente se sintiera incapaz de generar pensamiento alguno. Bueno, al menos uno cuerdo.

 _Eso fue rápido._

—Flores... —modulé mirando la nada misma, y en un acto que desconocí si cometí consciente o inconsciente, acomodé mi mano sobre la suya— ¿No?

Rachel observó mi acción y sonrió, complacida.

—Sip, sabes más de lo que pensé. —Me ofreció el porro otra vez— ¿Quieres más?

—C-Con esto estoy bien. —Derivé la visión al suelo con tal de que no viera mis ojos. Estaba segura de que se encontraban rojizos.

Rachel rió.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te enseñaré un truco!

Giré la cara hacia ella con bastante delay. Me costó moverla, y cuando lo hice el panorama cambió. Intercalé la mirada de izquierda a derecha, notando como la habitación comenzaba a tornarse extrañamente nítida y... ¿pesada? No, espera... Los colores estaban aumentando, los ruidos también.

Y mi respiración también.

 _Oh, oh._

Contemplé en cámara lenta como colocaba el porro en mis labios y acercaba el rostro. Me fui hacia atrás, asustada. Rachel ascendió unos traviesos ojos.

—No voy a besarte —dijo, como si eso me tranquilizara. No lo hizo—. Quédate quieta, sino me quemaré.

Rachel entreabrió los labios y los cerró en la parte encendida. Ensanché los ojos temiendo por el porvenir.

—Aspira.

Hice unos indefinidos sonidos y traté de alejarme, pero su mano en mi cintura impulsándome a ella me lo impidió.

—Aspira o me quemaré. —repitió. Y solo por cuidar esos carnosos labios que no deseaba que se lastimaran, aspiré.

Ella puso ambas manos a los costados del porro, cubriéndolo, y me imitó. Una fuerte y confusa sensación comenzó a trepar por mi cuerpo hasta estacionar en mi cabeza mientras el humo terminaba de pasar por la garganta. Era todo. Mi mente se nubló y todo lo que antes percibía como normal se distorcionó. Ni noté el momento exacto en el que se despegó del porro y me lo quitó de la boca, pero sí que detallé como una gloriosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus apetecibles labios.

 _Espera, ¿apetecibles? No, no... No es correcto. Esto está mal._

—¡Bombita!

Entreabrí un ojo e intenté abrir el otro. Hm... nop, sin respuesta. El párpado me temblaba y se resistía a abrirse.

—¿Bombita? —repetí con la voz apagada. Rachel se aproximó a mi perdido rostro.

—Bombita fue lo que hicimos. ¿Lo sientes?

 _¿Bombita? Eso suena... gracioso. ¿Qué tiene de bombita lo que hicimos?, ¿dónde está la explosión?_

Los costados de mis cachetes se arrugaron debido a la alargada sonrisa que empezó a delinearse en mis labios. La sentía, allí, dolorosa, luchando contra mi piel por expandirse aún más.

 _Oh, claro... La explosión fue en mi mente._

Rachel, claramente tentada por mi estado, soltó una carcajada y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Lo sientes! —afirmó, a lo cual yo asentí lenta y estúpidamente.

Y repito, era mi fin.

 _Adiós querida cordura, ¡fue un placer conocerte!_

—¿Y a mí...? —Sujetó mi mejilla y me impulsó a ella— ¿Me sientes?

Percibí aquel tacto extraño sobre mi piel, como si se estuviese fusionando conmigo. En algún momento dado dejé de sentirlo, pero este seguía ahí.

Asentí con lentitud. No podía escapar de esos verdosos ojos, en serio... no podía dejar de mirarlos. Era un viaje de ida. Desde el principio fue así, gracias a esos ojos me perdí más de una vez en un laberinto emocional que no debía tener. Sí, como el de ahora. No era justo, ¡no era justo que fueran tan encantadores! Lo que más me encantaba de ellos era lo que escondían detrás de esa profundidad adornada con un tinte de frialdad: calidez. Porque eso había detrás de la máscara que Rachel siempre tenía puesta, pura calidez, o al menos es lo que yo sentía al mirarla. Una tan grande que me llevaba a preguntar el porqué no la mostraba, ¿qué tenía de malo dejarla ser? Y esa pregunta era un directo disparador a la respuesta que, según lo que me contó, era muy simple.

 _La lastimaron._

Su sonrisa ampliándose logró que finalmente cambiara de ángulo. Uno peligroso: sus labios.

Clavé las pupilas en ellos tragando saliva.

 _Quiero besarla..._

Su aliento, que gradualmente se estaba agitando, ya rozaba mi piel.

—Max...

Apegó nuestras frentes, provocando que mi pecho se cerrara, ansioso. Sentía cosquillas en el estómago como si este fuese a estallar. Necesitaba controlarlas o iba a volverme loca.

—Quiero besarte... —ronroneó contra mis labios con una tonada que sonó lamentable—. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por... qué?

 _En serio, ¿por qué? Una vez que yo lo deseo... Me cago en ella._

—Porque... —Rozó mi boca con la suya, haciendo que mi palpitar aumentara a los golpes—... estaría aprovechándome de tu estado.

Abrí más los ojos.

—Debes estar bromeando. —respondí.

—¿Huh? —Se alejó unos centímetros.

—¿No me drogaste para esto?

Mi habla se descarriló. Primer indicio de una mala decisión.

Rachel desvió la vista acariciando su pluma.

—No, claro que no. Solo pensé que te gustaría y te relajaría un poco.

—¿Tú?

Regresó unos confusos ojos a mí.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Crees que me gustas? —cuestioné, atrapando su cintura con timidez.

 _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Se tensó ante mi acción, que viniendo de mí de normal no tenía nada.

—Tú... —Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva. ¿Era mi imaginación o su pecho bailaba más apresurado que de costumbre?—. Nunca me dejaste muy claro si te gustaba o no.

 _Por favor... voz, este es tu momento, debes contenerte. No digas lo que estoy pensando, ¡no lo digas!_

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si eso pudiese controlar la respuesta que inevitablemente estaba por escapar de mi garganta.

—Max... si dices que te gusto, te besaré —dijo, acariciándome la mejilla. Yo la observé con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo.

 _Por favor... ¡No lo digas!_

Rogué a mi subconsciente y cerré los labios dispuesta a enmudecerme, acto que provocó que Rachel emitiera una susurrante risita.

—Parece como si te estuvieras conteniendo... ¿por mí? —Desplazó las yemas por mi mentón y recorrió mi piel hacia abajo hasta llegar a mi pecho—. Tu corazón está a mil.

Intenté tragar saliva otra vez debido a que tenía la garganta reseca, y ahora me costó horrores.

 _Malditas flores..._

—Es por el porro. —dije.

—¿Es así? —Inclinó el cuerpo y descendió más la mano, llegando a mi abdomen. Rodeó mi cintura y me impulsó más a ella. Yo bajé los ojos, panicosa, y lo único que visualicé fueron nuestros pechos fusionados. Volví a ascenderlos y esta vez me topé con una oscura mirada—. Max... —Ladeó el rostro y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas—. Eres tan cruel, provocándome así... sin responderme.

Mis párpados decidieron apagarse por sí solos. Mierda, ya no podía evitar el contacto, lo deseaba. No había nada que pudiera rescatarme, excepto...

—¡Encontré birras! —La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente. De inmediato desperté a mis ojos y empujé a Rachel—. Y juguito de manzana para ti... Max —Su emocionada voz decayó varias octavas.

Chloe arqueó una sospechosa ceja al verme tan endurecida.

—¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?

Rachel bufó y se reincorporó de tal empujón. Me dedicó una mirada inmersa de rechazo, para luego regalársela también a su amiga.

—Nada nuevo. —dijo arreglándose la playera que yo arrugué por haberla empujado.

Chloe se acercó a ella y la contempló desde lo alto. Sus celestes ojos se deslizaron a los míos. Los evité, avergonzada.

—¿Huh?, ¿nuevo? —Le dio una botella y atrapó mi hombro—. Max, estás...

Aferré los dedos contra la sábana, nerviosa. Chloe acercó el rostro y achinó los ojos analizándome detenidamente.

 _¡Que no se de cuenta! ¡Por dios, que no se de cuenta de lo que pasó! O casi pasó..._

Me observó unos instantes más y de pronto soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Estás fumada! —Me dio la caja de jugo que tenía en la mano y empezó a aplaudir como si mi estado fuera hilarante. Seguro que lo era— ¡Rach, te mereces un premio por haber hecho que Max la probara!

Su amiga suspiró transparentemente disgustada.

—Ella ya lo había probado, Chloe.

—¿En serio? Vaya, supongo que no pudiste escapar de las tentaciones de la gran ciudad.

Negué, mirando de soslayo a Rachel. Ella no me respondió el contacto. Se dedicó a beber la cerveza como si no estuviera ahí.

—La probé contigo, Chloe.

—¡Oh! —Se sentó a mi lado— ¿En el presente?

Asentí, y ese mínimo movimiento provocó que me mareara otra vez.

 _Oh, dios... Estoy tan del culo. Siento todo tan... tan... extraño. Tengo que despertar._

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la ventana. La abrí y saqué la cabeza. Respiré el fresco aire que entraba por ella, cerrando los ojos.

 _Ah... Mucho mejor._

—¿Qué haces en la ventana, hippie?

—Oxigenando el cerebro.

Chloe emanó una burlona risita y le sacó a Rachel el porro de la mano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

—¿Marcha? —repetí, volviendo los pasos. Me encontraba un poco mejor gracias al aire, pero no diría que estaba en condiciones de hablar.

—Sí, marcha, hippie. Necesitamos pensar un plan, aunque tu estado no parece el ideal para hacerlo. Sí que eres primeriza...

Sacudí la cabeza otra vez, dispuesta a centrarme. Eso solo generó que mi alrededor comenzara a girar.

—Mierda...

—Como sea, creo que tengo un plan para atrapar a esos imbéciles. —Rachel habló, recordándome que ella fue la culpable de mi estado. La miré; seguía disgustada. ¿Disgustada porque la empujé?

 _No..., porque no quise que Chloe nos viera._

—¡Y la reina del drama se hizo presente! —Chloe extendió los brazos hacia arriba, triunfante—. Suéltalo, compañera.

Rachel posó la mirada en el suelo y con un frívolo tono dijo:

—El Vortex; una carnada.

—¿Huh? —Inquirimos al unísono.

—Puedo ser la carnada para atraer a Nathan y Jefferson en la próxima fiesta.

 _¡Está loca!_

—¡Ni lo pienses! —Me paré frente a ella— ¡No me arriesgaré de nuevo a perderte!

Ambas me contemplaron con la quijada desprendida.

 _Carajo._

—E-Es decir..., no podemos arriesgarnos, no aún. —Busqué con la visión algo, lo que fuera, con tal de no mirarlas de frente. Terminé centrándome en ese peluche de tiburón que Chloe todavía conservaba—. Creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya al lugar donde llevan a todas las chicas secuestradas. Ahí hay expedientes, pruebas, cosas que harían que la policía nos creyera.

Aplausos para mí. Increíble que haya ideado una estrategia en mi deplorable estado.

—¡Cierto, la policía! —Chloe se puso de pie— ¿Por qué no vamos directo con ellos?

—No nos van a creer hasta que tengamos pruebas, así funciona esto lamentablemente. —contesté, desanimada.

 _Este maldito y corrompido mundo._

—¡Agh! —Chloe pateó el borde de la cama, iracunda—. Putos policías... Espera, ¿cuál es ese lugar que dijiste?

—La granja de los Prescott. Si logro entrar, entonces...

—No. —Rachel se levantó—. Si vas a ir, no irás sola.

Me perdí en sus decididos ojos, sin embargo, poco pude mantenerle la mirada. Me daba vergüenza. ¿Razones? Supongo que ya las saben...

—Tengo que hacerlo, ustedes no pueden arriesgarse, en especial tú, Rachel. Ahí fue donde... —Me mordí el labio, dudosa.

 _Ahí fuiste asesinada._

—Lo sé. —Sujetó mi hombro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no podemos dejarte sola, Max.

 _Al menos ya no está enojada... creo._

Me costaba pensar, quizás gracias a la droga, o tal vez por todo este maldito viaje que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Chloe le dio una buena pitada al porro y se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

—Digas lo que digas te acompañaremos, Maxine.

Mi ceja derecha tiritó.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¡Sé que te jode! —Me mostró los dientes, divertida. Yo rodé los ojos.

—No cambias más.

Se impulsó hacia adelante, quedando sentada, y me sonrió de lado.

—Al igual que tú.

La contemplé en silencio, meditando sus palabras.

 _No, yo cambié, el tema es que no sé en qué sentido. Pero hay algo que nunca cambiará: quiero a Chloe viva, y también..._

Observé a Rachel. Ella desvió la mirada como si hubiese sido emboscada espiándome.

 _Y también a ti._ _Es probable que sola no pueda mantenerlas con vida. Tengo que aceptarlo, para un futuro mejor necesito la ayuda de ambas._

—Tendremos que forzarla. —dije. Ambas me miraron sorprendidas por mi radical cambio de opinión.

—¿Forzar qué? —cuestionó Rachel.

—La puerta secreta que lleva a ese horrible lugar. —Me refregué el cabello, pensante—. Así fue como la abrimos con Chloe la última vez.

—¿La abrimos? —inquirió la nombrada— ¿Fuiste conmigo?

—Todo lo hicimos juntas. —Le sonreí.

Chloe abrió los labios con un grado de sorpresa y volvió a sellarlos para dibujar una gran sonrisa.

—¡Está decidido! —Saltó de la cama— ¡Mañana iremos a..!

Alcé la mano, deteniéndola.

—Hay que ser cuidadosas. Si vamos cuando Nathan o Jefferson están ahí, será nuestro fin.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Pasamos la vista a Rachel. Ella se dedicó a darle un trago a la cerveza y volver a hablar con tranquilidad.

—Puedo avisarles cuando estén en alguna clase. Me escaparé e iremos.

—¡Y la reina del drama vuelve a la acción! —exclamó Chloe pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros—. Ah, espera. ¿No es peligroso que vuelvas a la academia? Mejor quédate aquí. —La observó con preocupación.

—Tengo que ir, vivo ahí. Además, puedo aprovechar para preguntarle a los estudiantes si conocen a una tal "Max".

—Pero... —empecé a decir.

—Es la mejor opción. —Rachel ni me dejó interferir—. Ellos deben saber qué le pasó a esa Max, o al menos tener alguna información. Después de todo, se supone que se transfirió hace una semana a la academia, ¿eso decía el cartel, no?

 _Cierto... y eso me hace recordar que tú eres la única persona que no se vio afectada por el cambio que generé en el pasado._

—Déjamelo a mí. —Sonrió, aunque yo percibí esa sonrisa forzada.

 _No es una mala idea, pero..._

—No, Chloe tiene razón. Todavía sigues siendo su objetivo —dije, sujetando su mano, hecho que la tomó desprevenida—. No estás segura en la academia.

Pareció meditarlo, pero si mal no recordaba, esta chica era igual o peor de testaruda que mi querida y vieja amiga, eso no era una buena señal.

—No podrán hacerlo sin mi ayuda. —Me soltó, generándome un instantáneo vacío—. Mañana mismo les avisaré las novedades. No se preocupen, sé cuidarme.

Observé con pesar su decaído rostro. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

 _Dios... que no sea mi culpa. ¿Esta chica no está jugando conmigo, entonces? ¿Me tomé muy a la ligera su comportamiento?_

Rachel posó los ojos en mí y sonrió de un lamentable modo, para luego derivarlos a Chloe.

—Todo estará bien. —Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, acción que me alarmó—. Es mejor que vuelva a la academia antes de que tu mierdastro descubra que no estoy.

No soporté ver como su espalda se alejaba. Sin pensar sujeté su brazo en un arranque. Ella giró el rostro hacia mí; un expectante brillo huyó de sus pupilas.

—Umm... —Bajé la cabeza, ruborizada—. Mejor quédate aquí hoy, es tarde. ¿No, Chloe?

Mi amiga asintió con una apagada mirada. El porro... ya no quedaba nada de él. ¿Estábamos planeando una estrategia drogadas? Esto no pintaba bien.

—Rach, la hippie tiene razón. Es muy tarde, no es seguro, y me da flojera llevarte. —bromeó. Rachel esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Para variar, Price.

—¡Hey! —Clavó un dedo en la punta de su nariz— ¡Bastante buena fui al perdonarte, no me jodas!

Rachel contempló a Chloe con una mirada inmersa de gratitud. Gratitud que entendí de dónde provenía.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —La abrazó y mi corazón se alivió en ese mismo instante. Por fin... Por fin volvían a estar juntas.

Ver a mi amiga tan alegre por reencontrarse con su querido ángel no podía hacerme más feliz. Me gustaría que el futuro fuera el reflejo de este pasado, que Rachel no se encontrara muerta y que Chloe pudiera abrazarla de esa manera. Siquiera me interesaba el caos que hice en este momento, la imagen de ellas dos abrazándose se llevó mis problemas.

—Qué alegría... —Sonreí y me dejé caer sobre la cama de espaldas. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Estaba en demasía agotada por todo este viaje y la sobreexigencia a la cual mi cuerpo estuvo expuesto por mis arriesgadas decisiones. Oh, y por las flores, claro está.

—¿Alegría? —Chloe deshizo el abrazo y se inclinó hacia mí con una socarrona sonrisa— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Mad Max?

—Porque por fin están juntas.

Ambas abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas.

—¿Esa... era tu meta? —preguntó Rachel declinando los párpados. Yo la observé desde lo bajo. Parecía... ¿decepcionada?

—Sí, es lo que Chloe quería.

—Lo que yo...

—Querías, sí, Chloe. —respondí con la voz rasposa por el sueño. Mi amiga se sentó en la cama y llevó una mano a mi mejilla cuando cerré los ojos de lo pesados que los sentía.

—Hey, Max... —Me dio unas palmaditas que me despabilaron— ¿Cansada?

—Algo...

Aquella palmadita se convirtió en una grácil caricia.

—Te daré ropa para dormir.

—Pero... el plan... La otra Max, tengo que buscarla. —Deliré luchando contra mis párpados, que anhelaban cerrarse de nuevo.

—Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, mañana nos encargaremos. Ella también se quedará esta noche, tranquila. —Llevó el pulgar hacia atrás y señaló a una sonriente Rachel que me miraba con... ¿ternura? No lo sé, mi mente se estaba extinguiendo.

—Vamos. —Chloe comenzó a sacarme las zapatillas, y a pesar de que ese acto me avergonzaba, no pude detenerla por la falta de energía. Me las quitó y sujetó mis hombros para sentarme—. Será incómodo si duermes así.

Con la vista nublosa divisé como se dirigía al armario y sacaba una larga playera y unos shorts.

—Firewalk... —musité, leyendo el nombre que tenía la playera.

—¿Te gustan? ¡Son de puta madre!—exclamó, entusiasmada. Mi atención no se centró exactamente en esa pregunta, sino en sus manos que estaban sacándome la chaqueta y levantándome la playera.

Las detuve de golpe con el corazón saltando.

—¡P-Puedo sola!

—¿La escuchaste, Rach? Puede sola. —Le guiñó un confidente ojo.

Pasé la visión a Rachel y mi corazón de nuevo latió apresurado. Otra vez tenía que verla desnudarse frente a mí. Se sacó la ropa de un lento modo, para luego ponerse una playera negra que le dio Chloe. Me miró de reojo y dibujó una sensual sonrisa.

—¿Qué miras tan concentrada, linda?

Negué rápidamente y me levanté de un salto. El cansancio se disipó como por arte de magia. El problema es por lo que fue reemplazado: unos nervios aún peores que los que sentí durante todo el día.

—Voy al baño. —Le robé la playera y los shorts a Chloe, y me fui a paso rápido oyendo de fondo sus risas.

Llegué hasta el baño, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me senté en el inodoro. Ni el meo me salía con normalidad de lo tensa que me encontraba. ¿Por qué tan tensa? Porque como dicen por ahí, me cayó la ficha. Tenía que dormir con dos chicas que se ganaron mi atención en más de un sentido, es decir que no iba a dormir nada.

Me refregué la frente, bufando.

 _Deja de actuar como una estúpida, súper Max._

Antes de salir del baño me lavé la cara con fuerza para ver si salía un poco del estado, pero nop, continuaba algo fumada. La prueba estaba en que tardé demasiado en hacer cada cosa, desde mear, lavarme y cambiarme. Me encontraba más lenta de lo normal y todavía costaba coordinar algunas acciones, por no decir todas. Si continuaba así iba a ser el chiste de la noche.

 _Nunca más fumo flores con dos hermosuras, anotado._

Salí del baño dispuesta a regresar a la habitación, aunque sentía que me dirigía a un campo de batalla. Mis pies se detuvieron, dudosos, antes de entrar.

 _Cálmate... ¡Cálmate! Solo vas a dormir con ellas, nada más._

Perfecto, dormir con dos hermosuras debería ser fácil, claro que sí. Mierda... ¿Desde cuándo tenía estos pensamientos? Como si no me encontrara en suficiente crisis por todo lo que estaba pasando. No debería ni tener tiempo de pensar en esto.

Me mordí el labio y tomando aire (o valentía) giré la perilla. Al instante mis ojos saltaron cual platos.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué demonios dejaron un espacio en el medio de la cama?

Caminé hasta esta, nerviosa, ansiosa, con miles de eléctricas sensaciones transitándome por las venas sin compasión.

¿Y por qué carajo Rachel solo se encontraba con la playera? Puedo ver su... pequeñísima ropa interior. Chloe no se quedaba atrás, ese boxer que se puso apenas cubría lo justo y necesario de su trasero, y de su musculosa ni hablar.

En resumen:

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Quedé parada frente a la cama, pero justamente ahí quedé, endurecida cual estatua. Chloe y Rachel hablaban entre sí, ajenas al pánico que me invadía, hasta que mi amiga me notó.

—¿Qué haces? —Agarró la sábana y la levantó— Métete.

 _Aghfklsdksagdkdgsd._

—¿Max? —La voz de Rachel. Sí..., es su ronca voz. Hablemos de eso, ¿por qué es tan ronca y grave todo el tiempo? ¿Lo hace apropósito? ¿Es consciente de que ese tipo de voz eleva temperaturas o simplemente es lo que le tocó? Aunque a veces pega unos grititos que nada tienen que ver con su tipo de voz. Espera, estoy pensando de más. Está claro que es lo que le tocó, y también está muy claro que yo no estoy bien. Creo que estoy más drogada de lo que pensé, sí, tiene que ser eso— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? Ven.

Aspiré el aire a mí alrededor con tanta fuerza que juré que algo se quebró dentro de mi nariz. Puse una rodilla en el colchón y gateé hasta quedar en el medio. Las miré de reojo tapándome con la sábana hasta las orejas.

Chloe ascendió una graciosa ceja.

—Sí que estás mal, hippie. No debiste fumar tanto.

Su calor... podía sentir el calor de Chloe, pero no solo el suyo. Detallé a Rachel a mi otro costado. Me recibió con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Quizás me pasé al hacerte bombita. —Acarició mi cabello, juguetona.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Le hiciste bombita?! —Un largo brazo se deslizó frente a mí hasta golpear el hombro de Rachel— ¡Idiota, eso pega fuerte!

—Cálmate, Price, —Se acomodó a mi lado demasiado cerca para mi cordura—. Quería que se relaje un poco, ha pasado por mucho.

—¿La ves relajada? —Chloe atrapó mis cachetes y giró mi rostro hacia Rachel— ¡Mírala! ¡Está súper drogada!

Rachel se tapó la boca conteniendo una carcajada. Al menos su burla me despertó un poco.

 _Voy a matarla. No, a ambas._

Bufé entre la mano de Chloe y me liberé.

—Quiero dormir, dejen de hacer ruido.

 _Ah, espera... ¿De qué lado duermo? ¿Viendo a Rachel, viendo a Chloe? ¿De frente? No, nunca pude dormir de frente, voy a roncar._

Aferré los dedos contra la sábana infinitamente nerviosa.

 _¡Puta madre! ¡Ninguna opción es buena! Pero si tengo que elegir..._

Me volteé hacia el lado de Chloe y me acurruqué conmigo misma mientras ascendía la sábana con tal de que no vieran mis mejillas coloradas. Chloe se acomodó de costado para verme, también percibí como Rachel la imitaba detrás de mí.

Entreabrí un ojo y me topé con otros celestes.

—Descansa, Max —Quitó algunos rebeldes cabellos de mi frente—. Y gracias.

—¿Por qué? —murmuré.

—Por salvarme más de una vez. —dijo, derivando las caricias a mi mejilla.

—Lo haría de nuevo. —Sonreí.

Chloe cerró los párpados y navegó la mano por mi cuerpo hasta apresar mi cintura.

—Lo sé. Y yo lo haría por ti sin dudar.

—Entonces... ¿todo perdonado? —pregunté.

—Ja, todo más que perdonado —habló con los ojos cerrados—. Es más, te debo una grande. Voy a empezar ahora a pagar mis deudas dejándote descansar.

Sonreí y me acurruqué contra ella. Gracias a sus palabras ahora la sentía más familiar. De verdad... había extrañado tanto su calor y aquel dulce aroma.

Decidí tratar de dormir por más costoso que me resultase a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Los minutos pasaban y no lograba conseguirlo. Tenía la mente a mil y los ronquidos de Chloe no ayudaban, me estaban aturdiendo. Pero había algo más, algo que me llamó la atención. Rachel estaba detrás de mí extrañamente tranquila. Ni se movía, y juré que iba a moverse mucho y... Bueno, quizás tratar de aprovecharse de la situación.

 _¿Se habrá dormido?_

En extremo curiosa, empecé a darme vuelta con lentitud, pero un inesperado brazo rodeando mi cintura me detuvo.

—No te des vuelta —susurró Rachel contra mi oído—. Se va a despertar.

—D-De acuerdo. —contesté, rígida.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó, reforzando el agarre en mi vientre y apegando más su cuerpo a mi espalda.

—No es que no pueda, es que...

 _Creo que estaba preocupada por Rachel... por lo que pasó. No quiero que se sienta rechazada, pero ¿debería importarme? ¿A ella le importa?_

—Max, todo está bien.

Eso me descolocó. No pude evitarlo, me di vuelta. Una picarona sonrisa me dio la bienvenida.

—Tonta, te dije que no te voltearas. —Me acarició la mejilla— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás asustada?

Desconozco porqué asentí inmediatamente cuando mi idea era negarlo.

—Un poco.

—Todo saldrá bien, no estás sola. —Acercó el rostro y apoyó su frente en la mía.

Bajé la visión intimidada por su penetrante mirada y me preparé para contestar, sin embargo, un intrépido brazo abrazándome por detrás me interrumpió. El habla quedó sellada en mi garganta. Miré el agarre de Chloe en mi vientre mientras oía como decía cosas sin sentido entre sueños, y luego posé los ojos en Rachel. Me encontré con un dulce gesto.

—Te extrañó, y mucho.

Quedé encandilada por aquella frase. Y eso solo despertó a mis temores que con mucha voluntad apacigüé.

—No quiero que te arriesgues, ni tú, ni Chloe. No estoy aquí para ponerlas en peligro, sino para salvarlas.

—Lo sé. —Deslizó las yemas por mi piel. Atrapó mi cuello con delicadeza y me aproximó más—. Prometo que nada nos pasará, y también...

—¿También?

Apretó más el cuerpo contra mí y entrelazó una de sus piernas entre las mías. Su cercanía me estaba quemando.

—Yo te protegeré.

Abrí los ojos de un tirón, perpleja. Ella sonrió y con mucha cautela acortó la distancia y reposó sus labios sobre los míos en un corto beso que no pude evitar.

—Yo... nací para conocerte.

Mi labio inferior tembló.

 _¿Por qué... esas palabras me brindaron un nostálgico escalofrío?_

—¿Qué...?

Amplió la sonrisa y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Me abrazó con fuerza, generando que mis manos quisieran corresponderle.

—Mi destino es protegerte, lo sé. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.

La detallé desde lo alto, detenida.

Yo... desde el principio, aunque quise negarlo porque no tenía sentido, también sentí una extraña conexión con ella. Cierta... cierta cosa familiar que no podía descifrar.

 _Es como si..._

Una dolorosa e inoportuna puntada asaltó mi cabeza. Una muy parecida a cuando rebobinaba. Me la aferré, chocando los dientes.

 _Mierda... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Ya sin saber qué decir y con el agotamiento en aumento gracias a esa maldito dolor, rodeé su cintura y la sumí más contra mi pecho. No sabía la razón, pero necesitaba sentirla más.

Me animé a reposar el mentón en su sedoso cabello, que desprendía un aroma embriagante. Ella se durmió, y su rostro no podía mostrarse más angelical y tranquilo. Ahora sí... que parecía un ángel.

La observé, ensimismada.

—Y mi destino es salvarte. —musité, enredando los dedos en sus largos mechones.

 _Sí, a las dos._

Aunque me cueste la vida las salvaré.

* * *

Creo que me fui a la mierda con la extensión de este capítulo jaja. Pero bueno, no me parecía correcto cortarlo hasta que llegué al final.

En el próximo comienza la peligrosa misión de Max por descubrir la verdad y atrapar a los hijos de p... de Jefferson y Nathan (música de suspenso)

¡Gracias por leer!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! Sí, estoy actualizando más rápido este que Alive, porque ya tenía la mitad escrito. Pero sigo diciendo que prontito va a llegar el de Alive, mil disculpas por la tardanza. ¿Quién me mandó a hacer varios fics al mismo tiempo? Puta inspiración jaja. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Scarlet:** ¡Gracias por leer! Pará, creo que escuché tu explosión... ¿estás bien? jajaj ¡Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia! Tus rezos funcionaron, creo que actualicé bastante rápido... ¿o no? Ya ni sé en qué día estoy parada jajaj ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **esotero123:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic :) Y sí, de alguna manera el poder de Rachel es hacer quilombo y prender fuego todo jajaj ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	7. Evidencias

Bué, después de meses les dejo el capítulo 7.

¡Miil perdones por la tardanza y espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Evidencias**

 _Llevé el brazo a la frente y me cubrí, tiritando. Un furioso viento no me permitía abrir los párpados por completo. Entreabrí un ojo con dificultad, solo para divisar lo justo y necesario; un transparente ciervo en medio de un camino que me llevaba hasta lo alto de una montaña._

— _Tú eres… —El ciervo me contempló quieto unos instantes y comenzó a alejarse a los saltitos— ¡Espera!_

 _Como pude levanté la pierna y empecé a caminar lentamente. Una tormenta asaltaba ese sitio; una impresionante tormenta que solo atinaba a crecer._

— _Este lugar es…_

 _Me estremecí de golpe cuando un potente rayo cayó justo a mi lado y retumbó en un árbol. Mis pupilas se ampliaron al divisar como éste comenzaba a derrumbarse hacia mí._

— _¡Mierda! —Aceleré el paso y lo esquivé de puro milagro. Agitada, me di media vuelta y lo detallé—. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca… —Regresé la atención al ciervo que, ya estaba considerablemente lejos— ¡Espérame!_

 _Continué apresurando los pasos con una desesperación poco común en mí. Algo me decía que lo siguiera a toda costa. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Ese amigable ciervo me había guiado desde el principio de mi aventura._

 _Él era la clave de todo este desastre, lo sé._

 _Chocando los dientes debido a ese maldito viento que ya parecía cortarme la piel, divisé como se detenía en seco. Por acto reflejo lo imité. Afiné la visión y una difusa figura a su lado llamó mi atención. Parecía una persona…_

— _¿Qué…? —Traté de dar un paso adelante pero algo me detuvo. No fue la tormenta, no fui yo. Era como si… una fuerza externa no me dejara avanzar. La figura se dio la vuelta con unas claras intenciones de desaparecer, y no sé porqué pero aquello me alertó— ¡No te vayas!_

 _Elevó el brazo, aún de espaldas, y reposó la mano en la cabeza del ciervo. Para mi sorpresa, éste se refregó contra su palma; como si esa oscura figura que, parecía una sombra, fuese familiar de él._

— _Aún no es tiempo._

 _Habló en un lejano eco. Tan lejano que no pude entender si era la voz de una mujer o de un hombre._

— _¿Tiempo…? —repetí, cerrando los puños. Cierta impotencia e ira contenida se estaba apropiando de mi persona— ¡Ya estoy harta del maldito tiempo! ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tengo que hacer?!_

 _Esa figura comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente y aunque no pude verla, sé que sonrió._

— _Esperar._

Abrí los ojos de par en par con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente de lo sacudida que me encontraba. Aclarándome la garganta, traté de sentarme. Sin embargo, unos cuantos brazos aprisionándome el cuerpo no me lo permitieron. Pasé la visión a mi derecha y me topé con Chloe básicamente babeándome el hombro. La descendí un poco para detallarla mejor; su brazo rodeaba mi cintura con ímpetu, como si no me quisiera soltar. Sonreí y antes de derivar la atención a la izquierda, una dulce pero ronca voz habló.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Giré el rostro con cautela y unos verdes ojos me saludaron. Ojos que no tardé en esquivar.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa hasta cuando despierta? Dios… Debo seguir fumada, o tal vez son las secuelas. No lo sé…_

—Yo no lo llamaría pesadilla… —respondí, observando como su brazo se encontraba enredado en mi cintura, justo encima del de mi amiga— ¿Dije algo?

—Hm… —Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose con el codo—. Solo… "¡Mierda!" —emitió de un exagerado modo, haciéndome reír.

—Sí… —Bajé la visión con cierta preocupación—. Mierda...

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, tornando la voz más dulce y acomodando unos rebeldes mechones de mi flequillo— ¿Quieres contarme?

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré —No es nada importante. Es un sueño que me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Algo así como una premonición?

La miré de golpe y noté como sus pupilas brillaban con entusiasmo. Verdad… Ella y la maldita magia.

—Quizás… Aún no lo sé.

Me sonrió y no comprendí el porqué. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de tratar de averiguarlo, ya que de pronto se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Espié de reojo su acción, percibiendo como sus labios se fusionaban con mi piel.

Se despegó lentamente y volvió a sonreír. Yo la miré, curiosa.

—... ¿Y eso? —pregunté.

—Tu beso de buenos días, linda.

—¿Huh?

—Olvidé dártelo.

—Oh… —Me achiqué en el lugar, sonrojada, y contemplé de reojo a Chloe— ¿Deberíamos despertarla?

—Nah. —Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Ella no es la que tiene que ir a la escuela. Déjala dormir.

—Cierto. —Emití una corta risita y comencé a incorporarme, pero un obstinado agarre en mi brazo no me dejó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A…

 _¿A dónde voy?_

—Quédate un rato más… —musitó y se acurrucó sobre mí como si nada. Reposó la mejilla en mi hombro y liberó el aire en un pacífico suspiro—. Yo tampoco quiero levantarme todavía.

La observé desde lo alto con una insegura mueca, y devolví la espalda al colchón.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta? —pregunté.

—Lo suficiente para ver cómo te babeabas.

—¿B-Babeo?

—Solo un poco… ¡Pero no te preocupes! —Alzó la cabeza para verme— ¡Yo te limpié como a un bebé!

—¿Me limpiaste? —cuestioné con los pelos de punta. No era mi idea conquistar a esta chica, pero tampoco lo era que viese mis… Bueno, dormidos comportamientos—. Eso no era necesario, Rachel.

—Lo sé, ¡pero igual quería hacerlo!

Bufé y clavé la vista en el techo —¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo que estuviste despierta?

—Mirándote.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que casi me molestó. Odiaba que fuera lo contrario a mí, porque de alguna manera yo quería ser igual de sincera que ella. Tal vez eso me evitaría algunos problemas…

Entrecerré los párpados, pensante.

 _Sincera… No. Ella no es la persona más transparente que existe, pero sí que lo camufla bien._

—¿Mirándome? —dije finalmente.

Asintió como si nada, sonriente —Eres muy tierna cuando duermes, ¿sabes? —musitó, deslizando la mano hacia arriba por mi pecho—. Te robé varios besos y ni te diste cuenta. Pero qué inocente eres, súper Max…

Volteé el rostro hacia ella, ruborizada.

—¡N-No tenías derecho de hacer eso!

—¿Ah, no? —Arqueó una insinuante ceja—. Yo creo que sí.

Elevé la mía, desconfiada —¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque tenemos una conexión, y no puedes negarla.

—¿Conexión?

—Soy la única en esta época que sabe la verdad. —Me miró con una arrogante sonrisa.

Fruncí los labios, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Por su parte, ascendió más la palma hasta llegar a mi cuello y frunció levemente los dedos sobre él. Mi mandíbula se desencajó. El término "nerviosa" ahora me quedaba corto.

—Soy la única que sabe que ese puto cartel no estaba ahí antes. Si eso no es una conexión, ¿qué es? —Reforzó el agarre, como si estuviera marcando su territorio. Estoy casi segura que lo estaba haciendo.

Y también estaba segura de que no me estaba asfixiando, para nada; pero sí que estaba dejando sus marcas en mi piel. Marcas que poco a poco comenzaban a quemarme.

Tragué saliva con rudeza. Cierto, ella lo sabe todo. Quién sabe porqué, pero lo sabe. No obstante, no me parece justo que se aproveche de eso para crear un "mágico vínculo" entre nosotras.

Arrugué el entrecejo y atajé su muñeca. Su agarre aflojó.

—No significa nada. —Mentí. ¿Por qué mentí? Porque me daba pánico que realmente significara algo.

Ella sonrió de lado, socarrona —¿Sabes? No eres buena mintiendo, Maxine.

 _Me cago en ella._

—¿Debería darte unas clases de actuación? —Rozó con los dedos mis labios, generando que se entreabrieran—. Eso sí, nada es gratis en la vida. Tendría que cobrarte…

Rodé los ojos —Me imagino cómo.

Rió por lo bajo y para mi alivio, se incorporó. Con tranquilidad acomodó unos rebeldes mechones detrás de su oreja, encandilándome.

—Entonces no tendré que explicarte nada, simplemente atacaré.

—¿Huh? —La imité con cautela, desenredando el brazo de Chloe de mi cuerpo. La observé de soslayo y fui incapaz de no sonreír.

 _Ella sí que parece un bebé cuando duerme…_

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé contemplándola. Solo sé que el suficiente para que Rachel emanara un pesado suspiro.

—Hey, si tan desesperada estás, ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

Me entumecí de pies a cabeza —¿Q-Qué? —La observé y conseguí una distante mirada en respuesta.

—Digo que es molesto que solo te quedes ahí sin hacer nada.

—No hay nada que… quiera hacer.

 _Y mucho menos en esta época. No tendría sentido…_

—Oh, Max. —Emitió una corta y sarcástica carcajada—. Por favor…, no seas tan patética.

—¿Disculpa? —Plegué los dedos sobre la sábana, enfurecida—. Creo que te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas, para variar.

—Oh… ¿Es así? —Regresó la mirada a mí, que antes se había perdido en la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviera esperando porque alguien la tocara—. Entonces, si es así… —Se inclinó hasta quedar a una corta distancia de mi rostro y atrapó mi mano que yacía sobre la sábana—. Hazlo conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Los suyos me contemplaban, firmes.

Elevó la mano y me sujetó la mejilla, para luego delinear mi mandíbula con las yemas.

—Hazlo conmigo y demuéstrame que no estás enamorada de ella. —musitó, acercándose más, por ende, infartándome.

Mi pecho golpeaba con tanta fuerza de lo rápido que latía mi corazón que juré que iba detenerse.

—E-Eso no demostrará nada. —Me animé a contestar para nada segura.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo hará. —Dibujó una confiada sonrisa—. En ese momento podré sentir muuuy bien tus sentimientos. En especial porque…

Se quedó callada conservando esa tediosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que solo incrementó mi nerviosismo, pero también mi curiosidad.

—¿Porque…? —repetí en un hilo de voz. Sí, la voz me estaba abandonando por su maldito suspenso.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, ampliando aquella por poco y macabra mueca.

—En especial porque será tu primera vez.

Y eso fue todo. Me incliné hacia atrás absolutamente aterrada, pero una testaruda mano aprisionando la parte baja de mi cintura no me dejó escapar. Me impulsó hacia ella, apegando su cuerpo al mío, y rozó mi boca.

—Quiero ser tu primera vez… —susurró contra mis labios, que se entreabrían y cerraban en busca del aliento perdido—. Muero por serlo…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con el calor subiendo por mi cuerpo.

—¡N-No! —Llevé las manos a su pecho para apartarla, pero solo conseguí que las aprisionase y las acomodara justamente sobre sus pechos.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que te gusto…

—¡D-Dijiste que ya no me ibas a molestar así! —Las quité de ahí con la ansiedad perdiendo el rumbo.

—Mentí. —Sonrió, riendo en un murmullo—. Miento todo el tiempo, Max —Su tonada decayó en esas últimas sílabas hasta convertirse en una lamentable—. Y seguiré haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué? —Corrí el rostro, ya que el suyo quería devorarme por completo—. No hace falta que…

—Todos lo hacen. —me cortó, mutando su mirada por una fría. Condenadamente fría—. Dime, desde que naciste, ¿alguna vez has dicho la verdad y solo la verdad?

Con esa frase el tiempo se detuvo para mí. Mis ojos, ahora apagados, en demasía apagados y paralizados, se perdieron en la pared detrás de ella que estaba inmersa de grafitis.

 _¿La verdad…? ¿Todos mienten…?_

Descendí los párpados aún con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Eso pensé. —La escuché con delay.

 _Todos mienten. Yo mentí. Mentí miles de veces para encajar entre mis compañeros, para… ser una más._

Con lentitud volví a capturar su mirada que me esperaba expectante.

 _No… Hay alguien que no miente. O mejor dicho, que no sabe mentir._

—Chloe nunca me mintió.

Sus labios se entreabrieron algo sorprendidos. Pero poco tardó en transformar esa sorpresa en una leve sonrisa.

—Cierto, Chloe es una excepción. Ella es única. Pero tú y yo somos iguales —Sujetó mi cabello por detrás y apegó su frente a la mía— ¿Cuántas cosas habremos hecho para encajar? Para que esta vida sea un poco menos dolorosa…

Derivé la vista hacia el costado con tal de que no captase como ésta se tornaba vidriosa. Quería llorar… Quería llorar porque tenía razón, y me avergonzaba que la tuviera.

Apagué los párpados con los labios tiritando.

—Pero está bien, no es raro —continuó—. Repito, todos lo hacen. —Me sonrió, pero yo ya no podía devolverle tal sonrisa.

Me agotó. Su maldito discurso de autoayuda me agotó. ¿Por qué sus palabras me hacían tanto daño? ¿Por qué ella se empecinaba en mentir cuando tenía todo para no hacerlo?

 _¿Por qué? ¿Todo esto la llevó a encaminarse por ese maldito camino que terminó en su muerte? No es justo… Si tan solo ella pudiera cambiar para mejor, tal vez…_

Elevé la cabeza de golpe y me escapé de su agarre —No…, yo ya no lo haré más —dije. Ella me observó, apacible—. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es parar.

—¿Parar?

—Parar de destruirte.

—Oh… —Bajó los ojos y delineó una leve y ensombrecida sonrisa— ¿Por qué? Tú me aceptas igual, ¿no?

—¿Eh?

Los regresó a los míos —Me salvaste aunque ya sabías mi patético historial.

—¿Cuánto de eso es verdad? —pregunté al instante. No iba a permitir que se desviara de tema— ¿Cómo sé que no inventaste todas esas historias?

—Yo no dije nada, fueron los demás.

—Permitiste que las divulgaran por toda la escuela.

—Porque no me importa lo que digan.

—Te importa.

Una clara línea disgustada comenzó a dibujarse en su frente.

—No me conoces, no hables como si lo hicieras.

—Creo hacerlo, Rachel —Me incliné hacia ella y sujeté sus hombros—. Tú lo dijiste. Tú y yo somos iguales.

Se soltó de mi agarre casi con asco—Hasta las mejores se equivocan alguna vez.

Me quedé contemplándola unos largos segundos que los sentí minutos. Ya no había nada que decir. Ya no estaba hablando con la comprensiva persona que trataba de ayudarme.

Esta persona de ahora… realmente me desquiciaba.

 _No puedo perder más tiempo con ella._

—Bien. —Me puse de pie. Ella me siguió con la mirada desde su lugar—. Dile a Chloe que la veré más tarde.

Oí de fondo como de un salto se levantó. Sus pasos, apresurados, no tardaron en seguirme cuando detalló como buscaba mi ropa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, sujetando mi brazo. La miré con un desdén que no pude evitar—. Quedamos en que no te moverías de aquí. Es peligroso.

—Ja… —Dibujé una cansada sonrisa—. Más peligroso es que me quede sin hacer nada. —dije, soltándome.

—¡Max! —Volvió a agarrarme y me observó con firmeza. Tanta firmeza que me robó lo que me restaba de energía. Que a todo esto, ella me quitó antes—. Escúchame bien, no alteres el maldito plan que hicimos.

—¿Plan?

Asintió —Volveré a la academia y les avisaré cuando esos hijos de puta estén ahí, así podremos ir a la granja de los Prescott.

Le mantuve la visión sin expresión alguna.

 _Todos mienten…_

—De acuerdo.

Se sorprendió por mi rápida y en efecto, gran mentira. Sí, no pensaba inmiscuirlas más en esto. Todo mí alrededor me decía que era más peligroso llevarlas conmigo que dejarlas aquí. Era momento de volver al plan principal. Iría yo sola, así debía ser. Sin embargo, su rostro me daba entender que no me había creído en lo absoluto. Quizá si necesitaba unas clases de actuación con ella…

—¡Chloe, baja a desayunar!

Ambas pegamos un saltito en el lugar por la inesperada voz de su madre. Pero no se comparó al saltó que pegó la nombrada.

—¡Carajo! —Se sentó de golpe con los ojos cual platos— ¡Vino mi vieja! —Me miró casi con pánico y luego miró a Rachel— ¡Rach!

Su querida amiga asintió, como si pudiese leer su mente, y finalmente me liberó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes dedicarme una amenazante mirada.

—Iré a distraerla, no te muevas de aquí. —Me señaló.

Cerró la puerta con una fuerza que me pareció innecesaria y desapareció.

—¡Max! —Chloe corrió hacia mí, tropezándose en el camino, y de inmediato me empezó a llevar hasta el closet— ¡Escóndete!

—¡E-Espera!

—¡Mi mierdastro aparecerá en cualquier momento!

—¡Pero…!

Cerró la puerta del closet por poco destruyéndome la nariz, y como ella predijo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

—¡Chloe!

Pude divisar a través de las maderitas del armario como se daba vuelta.

—¡¿No sabes tocar, imbécil?!

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así!

David hizo acto de presencia. Odioso… como siempre.

Chloe elevó el dedo medio, socarrona —Y a ti ni se ocurra volver a entrar así. ¡No ves que estoy en pelotas!

—No me interesa, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa!

—¡No puedes darme órdenes!

—¡Deja de darle disgustos a tu madre!

—¡Tú eres un puto disgusto!

Suspiré desde mí lugar. Veo que vaya a donde vaya, caía donde caiga…, en cualquier época la relación de estos dos seguirá igual.

Y así continuaron por unos largos minutos. Discutiendo cosas sin sentido hasta que la puerta se cerró con rudeza y mi amiga de paso la pateó.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Abrí con lentitud el armario, solo para encontrarla con los puños fuertemente cerrados y las mandíbulas apretadas. Salí de el y con mucha cautela me aproximé.

—Chloe…

Me observó, tratando de calmarse. De verdad pude divisar como hacia el gran esfuerzo. Mucho éxito no tuvo.

—Supongo que ya presenciaste esto en el futuro… —Se acercó a mí, rascando su cabeza con pereza.

—Sí… —Sonreí de lado, resignada—. Eso y cosas peores.

—Me imagino, hippie. —Miró por encima de mi hombro y metió las manos en el closet—. Mi vieja está muy ocupada hablando con Rach, y el mierdastro se irá en cualquier momento. —Sacó una playera y unos jeans rotos, y se dispuso a desnudarse.

Quisiera decir que le di su espacio y me alejé para que lo hiciera. Pero nop, me quedé ahí como una estúpida detallándola. Comenzó a ponerse los jeans. No obstante, esos pantalones no me importaban; lo único importante era el firme vientre que se asomaba por encima de ellos.

 _¡Deja de mirarla, idiota!_

—¿P-Puedo darme una ducha?

 _Realmente la necesito. Una bieen fría._

—¡Claro, apestosa! Solo espera hasta que regrese Rach y esté todo despejado —respondió con tranquilidad, poniéndose la playera. Me observó de reojo y empezó a dibujar una seductora sonrisa que no comprendí— ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? ¿Cómo cuando éramos pequeñas?

Ahogué un grito.

—Umm… —Desvié la visión, acalorada.

—Puedo lavarte la espalda si quieres…

 _Ayuda._

Me achiqué en el lugar, en absoluto paralizada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es una broma, Maxine! —Me dio varias palmaditas en la espalda, ignorando mi pasmado estado— ¡No has cambiado nada!

Regresé la vista a ella, sonrojada —Tú tampoco…

—¿Yo? —Se señaló con una falsa inocencia—. Ahí creo que te equivocas.

—Me refiero a… Bueno, en el futuro eres igual.

—Hm… Supongo que es normal. Solo regresaste seis meses atrás, ¿no?

Asentí.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja —¡Nada puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo!

 _Oh, sí… Sí que puede. Tú estás muerta ahí, y tu querido ángel también._

Descendí el semblante con solo pensarlo. Chloe se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo y adornar su ropa con accesorios en demasía de su estilo; totalmente punk.

—Por cierto —Me sobresalté. No esperaba que hablara—, me di cuenta que tienes un crush con mi amiga.

Segundo grito ahogado y un posible infarto en camino.

—¿Q-Qué?

Quitó la atención del espejo y me miró con una seria expresión. ¿Estaba en problemas?

—Desde ya te advierto que Rachel no te conviene. Mejor dicho, no le conviene a nadie.

—¡N-No tengo un crush con ella!

—¿Ah, no? —Volvió la mirada al reflejo—. Entonces, supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Acorté los pasos, sigilosa —¿Por qué te preocuparías? —pregunté con cierta esperanza.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar —Porque es un desastre de persona y solo te hará daño.

Esperanza que desapareció así de rápido como apareció.

—Oh…

—No es que yo sea mucho mejor, pero ella… —Bajó un poco la cabeza—… Está pasando por una etapa difícil. Siempre fue difícil. No es fácil comprenderla y posiblemente ni yo haya llegado a comprenderla completamente.

No sabía qué responder. Chloe se dio cuenta y continuó.

—En resumen —Me sonrió, divertida—, es una perra.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

—Una cariñosa perra —agregó—, pero perra al fin.

No sé porqué sus palabras comenzaron a molestarme. Estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría en breve.

—Para mí… —Refregué mi brazo, incómoda—… no es una perra. Solo tomó muchas malas decisiones, como todos.

Esta vez fue el labio inferior de Chloe el que perdió fuerza; pero éste vino acompañado por unas disgustadas cejas arqueadas.

—No defiendas lo indefendible, Max —Su voz sonó grave y peligrosa—. Te lo repito, no te metas con ella. Te hará daño.

—¡Chloe! ¡No estoy interesada en ella! ¡Solo digo que…!

—¡Entonces no la defiendas! —Caminó hacia mí de tal forma que me hizo alejar unos pasos, y atajó mis hombros con cierta rudeza. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estaba conteniendo todo esto o qué?— ¡¿Por qué pareces más interesada en ella que en mí?! ¡Apenas la conoces!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, detenida. Cosa que notó.

—Quiero decir… —Aflojó el aferre— ¡Se supone que este es nuestro reencuentro pirata!

—Sí, pero…

—¡Deberíamos aprovecharlo!

Ok, eso sonó muy mal en mi mente.

—Hace años que no nos vemos, y no quiero que nada arruine esto —Se inclinó un poco hacia mí ahora, enrojecido rostro—. Te perdoné por dejarme atrás, así que cumple tu parte.

De acuerdo. La Chloe de este pasado parece un poco… ¿emocional? e intensa. Sin embargo, lo explosiva sigue igual.

Apegué los hombros a mi cuello, intimidada.

—Chloe…, no es momento para eso. Ya lo tendremos cuando arregle el pasado y regrese al futuro.

Sus cejas volvieron a arquearse, en esta ocasión con un grado de tristeza.

—¿Cómo sabré yo que estamos disfrutando nuestro tiempo allí?

Su voz sonó tan melancólica que atravesó mi pecho con un agridulce sentimiento de compañía.

—No lo sé…, no sé cómo funciona eso. Solo… si arreglo todo esto, el futuro cambiará para mejor y podremos estar en paz. Todo fluirá naturalmente.

—En paz…

—Y vivas. —agregué, delineando una pequeña sonrisa que no la sosegó. Bajó los párpados con un obvio desconsuelo pero también confusión.

—Cierto… Yo estoy muerta.

El solo escucharla decirlo provocó que mis ojos se empañasen.

—No por mucho tiempo. Yo te traeré de vuelta —Sujeté sus mejillas en un acto de valentía que ni yo misma esperé tener—. Lo prometo.

Sus celestes ojos siguieron los continuos movimientos de los míos de un profundo modo. Espera… ¿Este escenario no es un poco…?

Atrapó mi mano que aún se encontraba en su emblanquecida mejilla y reforzó el agarre.

—Sí has cambiado. Antes eras una cagona. —susurró.

Sonreí de soslayo —Sí, lo era. Pero solo cambié gracias a ti.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia mi cuello. Apoyó con tranquilidad el mentón en mi hombro y rodeó con los brazos la parte baja de mi cintura. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza al percibir como me apretaba contra ella, y quedé literalmente endurecida entre su abrazo.

—Te extrañé, hippie. —musitó contra mi oído.

Entrecerré los párpados demasiado regocijada con el aroma que emanaba y más con sus palabras. Y guiada por ellas, desplacé las manos por su espalda y le correspondí.

—Y yo a ti, Chloe; mucho…

La puerta abriéndose de la nada misma provocó que la soltara. No obstante, ella no me soltó.

—¡Todo despeja…!

Volteé con una tremenda rigidez el rostro hacia Rachel, que nos miraba con una seria expresión. ¿Por qué me endurecí tanto? ¡Ni que me hubiera agarrado engañándola! … Pero así es como lo percibía. Como si fuera mi maldita novia y me hubiese agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Soltó un bufido y cerró la puerta —Lamento interrumpir. Joyce ya se fue, y el mierdastro también.

—¡Bien hecho, reina del drama! —gritó en mi oído, ensordeciéndome, y por fin me liberó. Yo quedé estática en el lugar rogando porque Rachel dejara de lanzarme esa fría mirada que ya parecía una asesina—. Me pregunto cuál de tus graandes habilidades habrás usado para distraerla.

No le respondió, tan solo atinó a caminar hacia un rincón de la habitación y agarrar su ropa del piso.

Chloe la siguió con una aburrida mueca —Hm… Había olvidado lo malhumorada que eres por las mañanas.

—Vete a cagar, Price.

—¡Cierto! —Me miró— ¿Querías ducharte, no? —cuestionó. Veo que el término "cagar" le hizo asociar.

Asentí con lentitud. Y sí que me costó esa sola acción.

—¡Ahora puedes! —Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió— ¡El baño es todo tuyo, hippie!

Caminé con lentitud hasta salir por ésta, no sin antes contemplar de reojo a Rachel que, comparado a antes, ahora no parecía querer ni mirarme. Suspiré y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta del baño.

—No debería preocuparme… —La abrí y fui incapaz de no sonreír al encontrarme con la pequeña toalla con dibujos de piratas que Chloe todavía conservaba—. Se hace la ruda pero es tan infantil…

Abrí la canilla, me quité la ropa y me dispuse a darme un rápido baño. No quería permanecer un solo minuto más ahí. Apenas se fuera Rachel, apenas Chloe se distrajera… me iría a la granja de los Prescott.

—Evidencias… —dije, percibiendo como el agua calmaba un poco mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón—. Necesito eso antes de que sea tarde. ¿Pero cómo mierda voy a abrir esa maldita puerta sin la ayuda de Chloe? —Apegué la frente contra el frío y húmedo azulejo—. No importa, encontraré una forma. Siempre lo hice. Además, si mal no recuerdo… creo que la abrí yo sola.

Luego de unos minutos duchándome, suspiré y cerré la canilla. Cuando corrí la cortina me di cuenta que excepto esa pequeña toalla no había otra con la que cubrirme. Volví a suspirar.

—Me cago en mí… ¿Por qué no me fijé antes?

Haciendo una resignada mueca rodeé mi cuerpo con ella. Para que mis pechos que, no se destacaban por ser muy grandes, quedaran apretados contra la tela, aparentando un tamaño mayor, tenía que ser realmente pequeña. Bajé un poco la vista y me encontré con que apenas cubría lo justo y necesario de mi preciada entrepierna.

—Mierda…, no puedo salir así —Me agaché y abrí la puerta del mueble del lavatorio. Empecé a revolverlo—. Tiene que haber otra, por el amor de dios…

Unos descabellados gritos detuvieron mis manos en seco.

—¡Deja de jugar con ella!

 _¿Chloe?_

—¡No estoy jugando!

 _¿Rachel?_

—¡Bastante confundida está para que te metas en su vida!

—¡Price, deja de echarme la puta culpa de todo!

—¡Lo hago porque la tienes!

—¡¿Qué mierda hice ahora?! ¿Por qué volvemos a esta puta conversación?

—¡Solo… deja de jugar! ¡La estás ilusionando!

Pestañé desde mi gacha posición —¿Otra vez se están peleando? —Negué con la cabeza—. Parecen dos niñas… —Mis manos en algún momento dejaron de buscar las toallas—. Pero… ¿Se están peleando por mí? Espera, ¿a quién está ilusionando? ¡No estoy ilusionada!

 _Creo…_

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no estoy jugando!

—¡Eres tan irracional, Rachel!

—¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa con ella?!

—¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo!

Otros gritos por largos minutos y un posterior portazo se oyeron. Esa puerta iba a fallecer en cualquier momento.

Bufé, poniéndome de pie. Pasé la mano por el empañado espejo y me observé.

—No tengo tiempo para esto…

Otro portazo.

 _¿Qué carajo? ¿Quieren tirarla abajo o qué?_

La puerta del baño abriéndose con prisa y mi posible fin.

 _Espera… ¿Qué?_

Volteé el rostro rápidamente, solo para encontrarme con una Rachel en demasía agitada. Seguro por la furia que la recorría.

—¿R-Rachel?

Caminó hacia mí a grandes zancadas a pesar de que el espacio era nulo, y para mi pánico que solo iba en aumento, sujetó mis hombros y me estampó contra la fría pared.

—¿Rach…? ¡Mh!

Sus labios sellaron los míos con una ira que casi podía sentirla. Los presionó con fuerza; buscando mi aliento, mi completo y estupefacto ser. Se despegó así de rápido como se unió y me observó con una irritada expresión.

—Eres mía.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y ahí quedaron, congelados.

—No quiero… —Bajó un poco la cabeza, descendiendo las manos por mis brazos—. No quiero que te toque.

La detallé, confundida —Rachel… ¿qué demonios?

Regresó la mirada y pude notar la desolación en sus ojos. Esta chica… es impredecible.

De pronto, atajó mis mejillas con tanta fuerza que juré que las iba a partir.

—Me gustas. —Se inclinó y besó mis labios de nuevo, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Traté de apartarla, como siempre. Y como siempre mis muñecas terminaron aprisionadas a los costados de mi cabeza. Entreabrió los labios y sumió la lengua sin mi permiso en mi boca. La enredó de una tentadora manera, exhalando el aire con ímpetu. El mío se estaba extinguiendo, y el vapor en ese pequeño baño no ayudaba.

Emitiendo un ronco jadeo, ladeó el rostro hacia el costado, acrecentando esa desesperada unión, y liberó una de mis manos, solo para comenzar a deslizar la suya hacia arriba por mi muslo, llevándose consigo esa maldita toalla que apenas me cubría.

—Me gustas demasiado… —musitó con la voz notablemente entrecortada, escondiendo los dedos debajo de la toalla.

Mi cordura tocó fondo.

Con la mano libre sujeté su hombro e hice fuerza para alejarla; todo en vano. Su cuerpo me aprisionó más, apegándose al mío. Detallé, agitada, como su apagada visión declinaba y se perdía en la curva de mi pierna que solo llevaba a mi querido trasero, que ahora estaba descubierto por la mitad.

—Max… —murmuró de un sugestivo modo, y navegó la palma por mi muslo, rodeándolo, hasta atrapar mi parte trasera. Tirité en el lugar cuando ciertos y traviesos dedos presionaron esa sensible piel—. Eres tan hermosa… —Descendió un poco hasta atajar de nuevo mi muslo, lo sujetó y con una fuerza que me sorprendió lo elevó y colgó mi pierna en su cadera. Se deslizó por ella hacia abajo con la palma, generándome escalofríos—. Tan hermosa que no puedo soportarlo…

Corrí el semblante hacia el costado, roja hasta las orejas.

—Rachel… por favor. No es momento para esto. —Mi voz no sonó muy convencida. Mas bien diría que sonó apagada.

—Ja… Siempre es momento para esto. —Volvió a mis labios con hambruna unos escasos segundos y se desprendió—. Deja de hacerte la difícil cuando sabes que te gusta.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su otra personalidad que, comparada con la protectora, empática y dulce que a veces mostraba, dejaba mucho que desear.

Arrugué la frente, dispuesta a detenerla de una buena vez. Y sabía bien cómo.

—¿Qué pasó ahí afuera con Chloe? Las escuché.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron y como si ser descubierta activara el interruptor de su sensatez, se alejó de golpe.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —preguntó con una peligrosa visión de fondo. Acomodé la toalla como pude y la observé con firmeza.

—Lo suficiente.

Noté como chocaba los dientes. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, golpeándome con su pelo por ello, cosa que no me causó gracia alguna, y abrió la puerta, dejándome atónita en el lugar.

—Volveré a la escuela.

Eso me alarmó.

—¡Espera! —Atrapé su hombro—. No es seguro.

Se giró y se desenganchó con rudeza —¡Tú eres mucho más insegura!

—¿Qué…? ¡De qué estás hablan…! —Me cerró la puerta en la cara. Creo que ni con los dedos podía contar todos los portazos de ese día. Los sobrepasaba— ¡Agh! ¡Qué le pasa! —exclamé, refregándome el cabello— ¡Está jodidamente loca!

A las puteadas me puse la ropa interior y salí del baño emanando un suspiro tan largo que me dejó sin aire.

—No hay manera de entenderla... Mierda.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Chloe y no la encontré ahí.

—¿Huh?

De cualquier forma, vestirme era mi prioridad. Seguir recorriendo la casa con esa mini toalla no era mi idea. Agarré mi ropa y la puerta se abrió. Quedé en esa gacha posición, contemplando a Chloe que, a lo lejos se notaba enfadada.

—¿Todo bien, hippie? —Trató de ocultar el enojo en su voz—. Deja, te daré algo de mi ropa. La tuya es una mierda.

Ignorando el insulto que le dedicó a mi querida ropa, la seguí con la visión hasta que se detuvo en el armario.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunté.

—A fumarme uno al patio.

—Oh…

Veo que lo necesitaba para calmarse. Pero dudo que haya funcionado…

Sacó una blanca playera retocada claramente por ella, ya que tenía rasgaduras en los costados, y un jean negro en un estado parecido.

—Toma. —Me lo dio con una distante expresión que sé que no era para mí, y se tiró de espaldas en la cama. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, a lo cual yo la miré con preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Chloe…

—Déjalo, Max. No quiero hablar ahora, estoy cansada.

—¿Vas a… dormir de nuevo?

—Tal vez. Hasta que vuelva la zorra de Rachel con las noticias.

Espiándola de soslayo, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a colocarme su ropa. Para variar, me quedaba "un poco" grande.

—¿Dijo que iba a volver?

—Eso y que me fuera a la mierda.

Sofoqué una risita —¿Se pelearon otra vez? —pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Que no te sorprenda. El ochenta por ciento del tiempo nos peleamos.

—Supongo que lo importante es que siempre vuelven a arreglarse, ¿no? —inquirí, poniéndome las zapatillas.

—Seh, pero esta vez no lo sé. Esta vez… es diferente.

La miré con curiosidad —¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Se destapó el semblante y dejó entrever una afligida visión—… Esta vez no se trata de nosotras.

Mi pecho se encogió, incómodo. Contarle que básicamente casi me violó en el baño ahora es una opción que quedaba descartada.

Escaparme mientras duerme suena mejor.

—Ya veo. —me limité a contestar. Ella bufó y se puso de costado.

—¿Te jode que duerma un rato?

—Para nada… ¿Te molesta que vaya a tu cocina a comer algo?

—Es toda tuya, hippie. La vieja dejó unos waffles en la heladera.

Mis pupilas se iluminaron —Oh, los waffles de tu madre…

—Sep, esos mismos. Trata de no atragantarte.

La observé unos instantes. Sus ojos se cerraron con cierta tensión, como si estuviera obligándose a descansar a su mente. Sé que eso mismo trataba de hacer, de otra forma iba a estallar.

Sonreí de lado y abrí la puerta —Entonces, duerme.

Levantó el brazo desde su lugar y me saludó con la mano.

—Te veré en un rato. Guárdame uno.

—Claro.

Con sigilo recogí mi bolso del piso y me lo coloqué. Apenas puse un pie afuera y cerré la puerta, mis ojos se tornaron determinados.

 _Es mi oportunidad… Lo siento, Chloe._

Bajé rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta principal, pero me detuve en seco.

 _Bien… Robar unos waffles no sería una mala idea. Tengo que tener energía para romper esa maldita puerta._

Cambié de dirección y fui a la cocina, abrí la heladera y saqué el plato de waffles; lo envolví en un preparado paquete que ya estaba ahí y lo metí en mi bolso; no sin antes meter un pedazo en mi boca.

—Mh… Por dios, Joyce. Cómo extrañaba este sabor… —Cerré los ojos por la plácida sensación que le generó a mis sentidos, pero no tardé en volver a abrirlos—. No puedo perder más tiempo.

Salí de la casa con ese pensamiento, pero también con otro que no había dejado de rebotar en mi mente a pesar de que traté de opacarlo.

 _¿Chloe me perdonará por esto?_

Y de repente, otro.

 _¿Rachel se encontrará bien?_

Ese resonó con más fuerza en mi cabeza, para mi desgracia.

-/-

Me cago en mí. En serio, demasiado. No se supone que debiera estar acá, se supone que ya debería estar rompiendo esa maldita puerta. Es su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Ese maldito semblante tan desamparado que me mostró causó esto. ¡Eso es, sí! ¡Es tu culpa, Rachel Amber!

Con la capucha puesta, elevé la visión y detallé la gran puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de la Academia Blackwell. Apreté las mandíbulas, sintiéndome en absoluto ridícula por estar ahí. En especial porque nadie debía verme y era demasiado arriesgado estar parada allí. ¡Pero, hey! Tengo una buena excusa para mi patético comportamiento. Esta chica cuando pierde el control parece depender bastante de las drogas, y cuando se fue corriendo parecía muy enloquecida. Si se muere de una sobredosis todo habrá sido en vano. ¿Me siguen? Bien, solo es eso. Sí.

 _Solo es eso…_

Puse un pie en la escalera, tomando aire.

 _Y repito, me re cago en mí._

Me escondí atrás de una de las paredes que rodeaban la puerta, hasta que alguien la abriera. En efecto, poco tardó en abrirse. Unos chicos pasaron riendo por ella; algunos rostros se me hacían familiares y otros no. Por ejemplo… el de Warren.

Apreté tanto la capucha contra mi cabeza que juré que iba a pasar a ser parte de mí. Ya sé que no me conoce en este momento de la historia, ¡pero no pude evitarlo!

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse. A paso rápido la atravesé, tropezándome en el camino, obvio. Nunca fallaba mi querido equilibrio.

—¡Ah! ¿Cuál era su habitación? Mierda… —Me mordí la uña en demasía nerviosa y escondiéndome cada vez que pasaba algún estudiante— ¡Cierto! ¡La foto!

Sí, había sacado una foto de la puerta de su habitación. Comencé a buscarla, pero para mi sorpresa no hizo ni falta sacarla. Una conocida voz retumbó en mis oídos; conocida pero también exasperada.

—¿Rachel? —dije en un murmullo, aventurándome por esos pasillos por poco y en puntitas de pie— ¿Está en una clase? No…, ahora no hay clases. Es el descanso.

Atravesé otro pasillo y me asomé por el antes de doblarlo. Abrí los ojos enormemente al encontrarla con el maldito de Nathan en una esquina; parecían estar discutiendo.

 _¡Hija de su…! ¡Le dije que no se juntara con él! Es un hecho, voy a matarla yo misma._

¿Qué mierda sucedía ahí? Que Nathan me viera no era una opción, pero dejar que la tomara con tal rudeza del brazo como si estuviera obligándola a algo o tratando de llevarla a algún lugar, tampoco. Y además, ¿por qué se encontraban en un lugar tan apartado?

Espié de reojo la puerta al lado de ellos.

 _El baño de hombres… ¿Estuvieron haciendo algo ahí? No… ¡No! No puedo pensar así._

Apreté las mandíbulas, ansiosa, mientras mi corazón aumentaba las palpitaciones a los golpes. Solo pude tomar la sabia decisión de escuchar y esperar.

—¡Déjame, imbécil! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero!

—Ayer parecías muy convencida de querer mi mierda. Es más, ¡la aceptaste!

—¡Pero no quiero consumirla contigo, idiota! —Se soltó con rudeza— ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que no quiero ver tu estúpida cara nunca más?

 _¡Hurra por ella! Una buena…_

Nathan arrugó el entrecejo —¡Qué mierda te pasa de repente! ¡Por qué me tratas así!

Rachel dudó, y sé bien lo que pensó en ese momento.

"¡Porque me asesinaste, hijo de puta!"

Sí, exactamente eso. Pero se reprimió, y lo pude notar en sus puños cerrados y su enfurecida expresión. La admiré, realmente admirándola. Me asombraba demasiado que pudiera mantenerse cuerda teniendo a su asesino en frente. ¿Quién sería capaz de eso? Solo ella. Ella y su gran mentira.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Lo empujó, ya que él parecía bastante interesado en acorralarla— ¡No me jodas más! ¡Y tampoco quiero más tu mierda!

 _¡Hurra dos!_

—¡La conseguiré por mí misma!

 _Ah… Bueno, todo no se puede en esta vida._

—¿Con quién? ¿Con Frank? El pobrecito está con el corazón destrozado… —Negó con la cabeza, burlón—. No tienes a nadie más. Solo puedes recurrir a mí.

Rachel esbozó una arrogante sonrisa y levantó el dedo medio.

—Prefiero morir antes que eso.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, asustadas.

 _No juegues tanto… Rachel._

Pero más se ampliaron cuando detallé como él, claramente enojado, agarraba otra vez su brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarla por el pasillo en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Vendrás conmigo, perra!

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —Tironeó su mano con tal de quitarla, pero poco pudo lograr— ¡Gritaré!

—¡Haz lo que mierda quieras! ¡Se fueron todos, nadie te escuchará!

Y eso fue todo. Con la garganta reseca por el temor; el corazón a mil por hora y la cordura por el piso, salí de mi escondite mientras Nathan abría la puerta del baño de hombres y la empujaba para que entrara.

 _¡¿Qué mierda le va a hacer?!_

Corrí hasta llegar a la puerta oyendo de fondo sus desesperados gritos, y la abrí de golpe. Mi quijada se desprendió al visualizar como él se desabrochaba el pantalón con impaciencia y ella, tirada en el suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente pero conservando esa iracunda mirada.

—¡Rachel…! —exclamé, aproximándome. No obstante, me detuve en seco cuando de su bolsillo ella sacó una filosa navaja. Pero no fue solo por eso..., sino por algo más impactante. Algo realmente inexplicable.

La ventana del baño estaba comenzando a golpear con fuerza, como si un furioso viento estuviese a punto de derribarla. Lo curioso de esto, es que no existía tal viento en las afueras.

 _¿Qué…?_

Nathan la contempló, ahora con una aterrorizada expresión, y se giró hacia mí.

—¡¿Y tú quién mierda eres?! —Atajó el cuello de mi campera con ambas manos. Me perdí en esos ojos que de sanos no tenían nada. Estaban inmersos en la locura.

El miedo comenzaba recorrerme. ¿Cómo terminé en este enredo? Todo pasó tan rápido que no podía reaccionar como me gustaría hacerlo.

—¡Suéltala, malnacido!

Pasé la atención a ella que, tal como una fiera, se colgó de sus hombros y lo tiró hacia atrás, generando que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Agh! ¡P-Perra! —Se incorporó con torpeza y se acercó a paso rápido. Sin embargo, la filosa navaja apuntándole lo detuvo.

—¡Te mataré, hijo de puta! —exclamó, aspirando el llanto entre audibles y fuertes exhalaciones.

Rachel temblaba… Temblaba en el lugar de miedo e ira, como si estuviera reproduciendo en su cabeza paso por paso todo lo que le hicieron en el futuro; todo lo que no presenció en este pasado pero que sin dudas la drenó de una desesperación que no podía tolerar más.

 _Tengo que detenerla._

—¡Rachel! —La abracé por detrás y pude sentir a la perfección cómo tiritaba— ¡Vámonos! ¡No hagas una estupidez!

—¡¿Cómo la que él hizo?! —gritó con una voz ya áspera y se acercó hacia él, llevándome con ella de la fuerza que utilizó.

—¡No lo digas! —musité entre dientes en su oído— ¡Cambiarás el rumbo de las cosas! ¡El plan se irá a la mierda!

—¡No me importa!

—¡Rachel! —La di vuelta y esa navaja me apuntó a mí. No le temí—. Cálmate, todo estará bien. —Acaricié sus húmedas mejillas, controlando mis propias lágrimas que por solo verla querían escaparse.

Arqueó las cejas de un angustioso modo y su cabeza decayó. Seguía presionando con ímpetu el borde de la navaja, que temblaba igual que ella.

—Ya está… —Se la quité con lentitud—. Estás a salvo.

—¡Quién carajo eres!

Elevé los ojos de golpe al divisar como aprovechando la oportunidad, Nathan se dirigía hacia nosotras. La alejé de un empujón y esta vez fui yo la que le apuntó.

—Te mueves y mueres. —No sé de dónde salió la valentía para decir eso, pero de algo estaba segura; estaba harta. Harta de esta maldita historia y de los malditos responsables. Si tenía que defenderme, lo haría.

Él se quedó quieto, observándome con rabia. Rabia que me complació en demasía. Había ganado esta batalla y él lo sabía.

Miré a Rachel de reojo e hice un ademán con la mano para que se incorporara, lo cual hizo con lentitud y sin dignarse a levantar el semblante. Pasé el brazo por detrás de sus hombros y sin dejar de apuntarlo, lentamente salimos del baño.

—¡Esto no terminará así, puta!

Lentitud que no me privé de acelerar al oírlo. Tomé su mano, que ahora se encontraba tan fría que de verdad parecía muerta, y la incité a correr.

—¡Tu habitación, el número! —exclamé, agitada. No es que ahí estuviéramos seguras, pero mejor que cualquier lugar era. Al menos podíamos poner el cerrojo.

No contestó. Solo se limitaba a seguirme con sus desganados pies.

—¡Rachel!

—Doscientos veinte. —murmuró. Apenas la escuché.

Apresuré los pasos y giramos varios pasillos hasta encontrarla.

—¡Llaves!

—Bolsillo. —susurró otra vez, aún sin animarse a verme.

Apreté las mandíbulas, ansiosa, y metí la mano en su bolsillo. Las encontré y las puse en la cerradura. Mi mano temblaba tanto por los nervios que me costó abrirla. Finalmente pude. La hice entrar y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, para luego poner el cerrojo.

Me derrumbé de frente sobre ésta demasiado agotada para mi gusto. Rachel no dudó en imitarme, pero ella prefirió que sus rodillas flaquearan hasta terminar impregnadas en el suelo.

—Rachel… —Giré hacia ella y me agaché para quedar a su altura; levanté su mentón. Sus tristes ojos y las lágrimas que emanaban me saludaron—. Tranquila, ya pasó.

Cerró los párpados con una agonía que percibí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Max…! —Se refregó contra mi mejilla entre audibles sollozos, mientras yo desplazaba las manos por su espalda y la impulsaba más hacia mí en un vago intento de contenerla— ¡Tenía tanto miedo!

—Está bien tenerlo...

Negó sobre mi piel, tiritando —¡Lo siento!

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —susurré contra su oído, advirtiendo como reforzaba el agarre.

—Por lo de hoy…

—Tonta, no es momento de hablar de eso. Mejor, dime… —La aparté un poco por los hombros— ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Por qué tienes una navaja?

—Ja… —Se limpió las lágrimas, aspirando el llanto— ¿No se te ocurre nada?

Entrecerré los párpados, entendiendo. Sí, ella se siente insegura.

—Tranquila —musité y la devolví a mis brazos—. Nada te pasará. No mientras yo esté aquí.

La oí reír por lo bajo en medio de su llanto.

—Suenas tan protectora… y eres tan pequeña.

—No puedo negar eso. —Sonreí de lado.

—Pero así de pequeña… me defendiste. —Se desprendió lentamente y me miró de frente. Fui incapaz de no perderme en esos penetrantes y vidriosos ojos—. Gracias.

Negué con el rostro, limpiando con el pulgar sus lágrimas. Ella espió mi acción de reojo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rubor que me encandiló por unos cruciales instantes.

Con una apagada visión de fondo, mis yemas se atrevieron a ir más allá y navegaron por la suave piel de su rostro, generando que se acalorara más. Algo en su estado estaba despertándome un poderoso instinto que parecía reprimido hacía un tiempo.

En otras palabras, tenía que centrarme urgentemente.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Rachel —Me obligué a hablar—. Además, fui a salvarte pero tú terminaste salvándome a mí.

—No... —Negó, bajando la cabeza—. No es así...

—Lo es. —Dibujé una honesta sonrisa y acomodé un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja—. Así que, gracias a ti

Ella regresó la mirada y me observó con tanta profundidad que cerró mi pecho. Su respiración volvía a agitarse, pero ahora no por el llanto, sino por lo que estaba conteniendo. Algo que ahora yo también estaba conteniendo y no entendía el porqué me atacó de repente.

Con una pausada lentitud llevó la mano a mi rostro y lo sujetó.

—Perdóname, pero yo… —empezó a decir en un murmullo, inclinando el suyo. Con la falta de aire acrecentando, atrapé su mano sobre mi piel.

—Rachel, yo…

Derramando otras dolorosas lágrimas, se impulsó hacia mí y me besó con necesidad. Beso que no pude evitar corresponder casi con exasperación.

No sé qué pasó. Perdí el control.

Entreabrí los labios, agitada, y le permití el paso. Enredó su lengua con la mía entre audibles jadeos, mientras pasaba las manos por mi cuello.

—Max… —Su cuerpo se adelantó y se sumió contra mí, estampándome de espaldas contra el suelo. Me abracé a ella, entreabriendo los labios una y otra vez; degustándola, perdiendo la razón por completo—. Max… Max…

Esta mezcla de excitación y pesar me estaba aniquilando. Mi pecho se encontraba tan oprimido que pensé que iba a dejar de respirar.

Se desprendió de mis labios dejando una clara prueba de nuestro encuentro sostenida entre ellos, y se desplazó a mi cuello. Empezó a besarlo; a lamerlo, a mordisquearlo con rabia e impotencia.

Me aferré con más ímpetu de su espalda, por poco y clavando las uñas en ella.

—R-Rachel…

—Lo siento… —musitó en mi oído, para acto seguido lamer el borde de este, estremeciéndome. Volvió a mis labios y los devoró con hambruna, mientras escondía las manos dentro mi playera y ascendía por mi piel, quemando cada parte de ella.

Apreté los párpados con fuerza. No era momento para esto. No era momento de perder el control; ella estaba en demasía desequilibrada. Tenía que regresarla a la realidad, pero una traviesa rodilla apretando mi intimidad no me lo permitía.

Mi vientre se revolvió, ansioso. Y como si esa ansiedad me despertara, la aparté de golpe por los hombros. Ella quedó sentada sobre mi abdomen, respirando con dificultad al igual que yo.

—Rachel… —Me incorporé un poco, fatigada, y atajé sus mejillas—. Escúchame, no es momento para esto. Nathan enloqueció antes de tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo.

Me miró unos tortuosos instantes, como si estuviera procesando mis palabras.

—Rach... —insistí, acariciando su rostro.

Aún con los ojos oscurecidos por el extraño pero intenso momento anterior, su cabeza decayó y con una dificultad que noté se puso de pie. La observé desde lo bajo, detallando como una amable mano se acercaba hacia mí.

—Ven. —musitó con la voz entrecortada, seguro por tanto llorar.

Delineando una tenue sonrisa, la tomé. Tironeó de mí y por fin logré levantarme. Al instante me liberó, como si mi tacto le doliera, y caminó hasta la cama. Se sentó en ella, todavía sin dignarse a elevar su enrojecido rostro.

—Respecto a lo que pasó recién… —La escuché en un murmullo. Me pareció demasiado increíble la timidez que afloraba de su voz.

—Está bien, no me forzaste… —Me adelanté a decir—. No esta vez.

Levantó el semblante de golpe; la sorpresa lo irrumpía. Sorpresa que me hizo sonrojarme.

Me refregué el cabello, avergonzada, y pasé la visión a cualquier lugar que no fuera sus ojos.

—No sé qué me pasó… Soy yo la que lo lamenta esta vez.

Negó con lentitud y con una ensimismada visión.

—No lo hagas. Para mí fue todo un privilegio ser correspondida así, a pesar de que fui yo la que perdió el control. —Su tonada decayó, al igual que su rostro.

—Rachel… —Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado—. Creo que lo mejor será que llames a Chloe y te quedes en su casa.

—¡No! —Me sobresaltó—. No… No es necesario.

—Pero… es lo mejor.

—No quiero.

—Rachel...

—¿No lo entiendes? —Regresó la atención a mí. Me perdí en sus enrojecidas mejillas y en esos penetrantes ojos—. Es contigo con quién quiero estar ahora, Max.

Me humedecí los labios, nerviosa. No pude decir nada. De verdad… no pude. Ella seguía mirándome, expectante.

—¿Te molesta? —Volvió a hablar ante mi silencio, acercándose. Apoyó el mentón en mi hombro y abrazó mi cintura por delante—. Supongo que para esta altura estarás pensando que soy una pesada. Pero juro que no lo soy usualmente. Es que… contigo, no lo sé. Hay algo contigo…

Bajé los ojos y la contemplé con un pesar encerrado en el pecho.

—No pienso eso. Solo pienso que aquí estás en peligro.

Negó sobre mi hombro, reforzando el agarre, y se escondió en la curva de mi cuello.

—Lo sé, mañana iré a lo de Chloe. Pero al menos por hoy… quédate conmigo.

Mis pupilas se expandieron, entre emocionadas y atemorizadas.

—¿Q-Quieres que pase la noche aquí?

Asintió sobre mi piel, estremeciéndome —No te haré nada, lo prometo.

—Tus promesas son un poco…

—Lo sé, pero esta vez es en serio.

Lo medité, mordiéndome el labio —Al menos deberías avisarle a…

Su teléfono vibró de pronto. Ella lo divisó de soslayo, y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Sin soltarme, acomodó la mejilla en mi hombro y puso la clave para desbloquearlo. Una notificación de Chloe apareció.

—Justo a tiempo. —dije, sonriendo de lado. Cosa que imitó.

Pulsó la notificación y leímos el contenido.

" **¡Dime que Max está contigo! ¡Me duermo dos putas horas y la zorra desaparece! , ¡y con mis waffles!** **"**

Reímos por lo bajo; fue inevitable. Rachel le contestó.

" **Está conmigo."**

" **¡Me cago en ella!"**

Arqueé una disgustada ceja y sin pedirle permiso apreté el botón de los emoticones. Le envié uno; la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

" **¡Sin emoticones!"**

Volvimos a reír.

—Veo que conoces sus debilidades muy bien… —me dijo.

—Por supuesto, no es mi mejor amiga por nada. —Sonreí con cierta travesura—. Mándale otro.

—¿Solo para joderla? Me parece perfecto. —Le mandó otro.

" **¡Me cago en las dos! ¿Se puede saber qué mierda sucedió?"**

Rachel alzó la mirada para verme —¿Le digo?

Asentí —Sí, y dile que a partir de mañana te quedarás en su casa.

Se achicó en el lugar totalmente en contra de mi plan.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —inquirí, curiosa.

Bufando, volvió a apoyar el mentón en mi hombro.

—No quiero ser un puto problema.

—No lo eres.

—Lo soy.

—Rachel…, si tú no le dices, lo haré yo.

Bufó de nuevo y comenzó a contestarle —No puedo luchar contra ti.

Sonreí, triunfante. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo normal.

" **¡Mataré a ese cara de pija, lo juro! Y sep, claro que puedes venir a mi casa. Vengan las dos ahora."**

Rachel contempló unos segundos el mensaje, y tiró el teléfono hacia atrás. Se puso de pie. Yo la observé de reojo, curiosa, y lo agarré.

—¿No vas a contestarle?

—Quiero darme una ducha. Contéstale tú.

—Bien. —Comencé a escribir.

—Pero dile que iremos mañana temprano. Hoy no tengo ganas, quiero dormir. —dijo, abriendo al puerta.

Paré a mis dedos —¡Espera! —exclamé, levantándome. Atrapé su brazo—. Iré contigo, no es seguro.

Me detalló con una indiferencia que no creía merecer.

—Nathan debe estar en una clase, o yendo a llorar con su papito.

—¡No importa! —Reforcé el agarre—. Te acompaño.

—Hm… —Empezó a dibujar una seductora sonrisa. Y con eso ya sabía a dónde terminaría el tema—. Bien, Maxine. Puedes acompañarme, pero no me hago responsable de mis actos.

—¿H-Huh? —modulé, saliendo con ella. La navaja seguía en mi bolsillo. Sí, era necesaria.

—Ya sabes… Las dos solas en la ducha, desnudas…

—¡N-No voy a bañarme contigo!

—Oh… —Abrió la puerta del baño— ¿Por qué no? Será divertido…

Veo que no tardó mucho en recuperar la compostura.

—¡Ya me bañé hoy! —Me excusé, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Hm… Cierto. Te veías muy tentadora con esa toallita de piratas —pronunció, comenzando a quitarse la ropa; por suerte no había nadie ahí. Desplazó la playera hacia arriba de un sensual modo y me la tiró. La atrapé, con la quijada desencajándose—. Es una lástima que no quieras unirte.

Tragando saliva con rudeza, divisé como se desabrochaba el pantalón y empezaba a bajarlo con lentitud, agachándose en el acto. Su erguido trasero quedó frente a mis narices.

 _Oh, dios…_

También me lo revoleó y en esta ocasión me costó más despertar a mis manos para atajarlo. En especial porque ahora se estaba quitando la ropa interior. Quedó desnuda frente a mí que, a todo esto, estaba congelada. Sin embargo, mis ojos sí que estaban bien descongelados. La examiné de arriba hacia abajo, volviendo a drenar a mi reseca garganta.

 _Es… perfecta._

No miento, sus curvas eran demasiado perfectas. Tanto que las envidié.

—Espérame aquí, entonces. —Abrió un cubículo y entró. Oí como encendía la ducha— ¿Le contestaste a Chloe? —Su voz sonó en un eco.

—¡Ah! —Reaccioné y saqué su celular de mi bolsillo. Sí, también me lo había guardado—. Ya le contesto.

Mis dedos temblaban sobre la pantalla. No solo por la visión de su desnudo cuerpo que quedó rebotando en mi mente, sino porque me estaba cayendo fuertemente la ficha de que minutos antes nos besamos con cierta… pasión. Y esta vez le correspondí, soy consciente de eso.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasó?_

En serio… No lo sabía con exactitud. Solo sentí un poderoso imán hacia su persona que no pude evitar.

Ordenando a mi cabeza centrarse, me tomé la libertad de contestar y cambiar un poco el discurso.

" **Ven a buscarnos en dos horas"** Escribí y afiné la vista en la pantalla, pensativa _**"No preguntes."**_

Me respondió de inmediato.

" **¿Maximus? ¿Por qué no vienen ustedes?"**

Me asombró que se diera cuenta que era yo la que escribía.

" **Dije, no preguntes. Solo ven en dos horas"**

Sonreí, divertida, y agregué un emoticón.

" **¡Puta madre, hippie! Bien, iré en dos horas. ¡Espero encontrarte ahí! ¡No te hagas la escurridiza de nuevo!"**

Mis párpados descendieron, apenados.

—Lo siento…, pero no me encontrarás. —murmuré.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Me sobresalté —¡N-No!

Suspiré y redirigí los pasos hacia el espejo del lavatorio. Abrí la canilla y me remojé la cara.

 _El plan sigue en pie; ahora más que nunca. Tengo que detener a Nathan antes de que sea tarde, y para eso necesito las pruebas._

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que me la pasé tratando de calmarme, el cubículo se abrió. Detallé a través del empañado reflejo como Rachel salía rodeada de una blanca toalla.

—¡Listo! ¿Volvemos?

Asentí con una tensa sonrisa adornando mis labios. Su cabello mojado le daba a esa casi desnuda imagen un toque muy perverso y sugerente como para siquiera poder procesarla.

Se acercó y ni me sacó su ropa de las manos. Como si nada siguió de largo y abrió la puerta principal del baño.

—¡Espera! ¡Alguien te puede ver! —La seguí, alarmada.

—Nah, ya es tarde. Las clases están por acabar y todos se irán de fiesta —atinó a contestar, desinteresada. Hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que le entregara las llaves del cuarto, lo cual hice—. Además, no sería la primera vez que me agarran casi desnuda por los pasillos. —agregó, abriendo la puerta.

Mis cejas decayeron al mismo tiempo mientras ingresábamos.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.

—Ja, siempre tan cuidadosa. —La cerró y no tardó en ir a su armario y buscar su… ¿pijama? Supongo que esa larga remera con el nombre de una banda de rock, que cubría lo justo y necesario de su trasero, lo era—. Ten. —Me lanzó otra playera de características parecidas.

La examiné, insegura —Umm…

—¿Podemos descansar un poco, no? Quedamos en que mañana iremos a lo de Chloe. ¿Le dijiste?

Asentí con la mejor cara de convincente que pude hallar.

—Genial. —Se sacó la toalla. Ahogué un grito y me di la vuelta, rígida. Si la veía desnuda de nuevo iba a perder los estribos.

Todo para nada. La espié de reojo y vi como se colocaba la playera, mientras yo me quitaba la ropa con sigilo, o mejor dicho la de Chloe, y me ponía la remera que me prestó. Al instante un embriagador aroma me invadió.

 _Su aroma…_

Ella se tiró de espaldas en la cama, emitiendo un largo suspiro, y cubrió sus ojos con el brazo.

—No tiene sentido lo cansada que estoy…

Le sonreí, comprensiva —Lo tiene.

 _Que un maldito hijo de perra tratara de violarte es suficiente para cansar a cualquiera._

Se destapó un poco, solo dejando un ojo al descubierto, y dibujó una traviesa sonrisa, para luego estirar ambos brazos hacia mí en una obvia invitación.

—Ven aquí.

Me estremecí en el sitio, dudosa. Pero ignorando esa duda, que fue superada por esa incitante invitación, caminé con cautela hasta ella y apoyé la rodilla sobre el colchón. Me incliné un poco, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Amplió esa amable sonrisa y enredó los brazos en mi cuello. Con lentitud me impulsó hacia ella, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

—Duerme conmigo… —musitó, acomodando un revoltoso mechón detrás de mi oreja, para acto seguido besar mis labios de una suave manera que me derritió. Se desprendió lentamente y me volvió a sonreír.

Quedé hipnotizada en esos verdosos ojos que me contemplaban con cariño. Y en absoluto con la mente apagada, regresé a sus labios y la besé.

Una sesión de cortos y tiernos besos comenzó, confundiéndome en demasía.

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto con ella?_

Rachel ahogó una profunda exhalación dentro de mí al advertir como ese encuentro iba en aumento, y navegó las manos por mi espalda, llevándose la playera consigo. Emitiendo un ronco jadeo, se despegó de pronto, generando que abriese los ojos con un grado de vergüenza.

—Max… —Me nombró algo agitada y con una áspera tonada—. Si no pretendes continuar… sugiero que detengamos esto.

—¿Por qué…? —Me atreví a cuestionar.

—Porque… —derivó la visión al costado—. No podré detenerme si seguimos. Y prometí no hacerte nada. Aunque… —La retornó a mí—… ¿Está mal si pregunto qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora?

Decliné los párpados, pensativa.

—No, no está mal. Es normal, supongo. —Me incorporé un poco y esquivé su inquisitiva mirada—. Lamento decirte que no sé bien qué es lo que me sucede… Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Para mi sorpresa, me sonrió—. Al menos esta vez me correspondiste —susurró, poniéndose de costado. Le dio unas palmaditas al colchón, invitándome a calcarla. Lo hice sin objeción alguna—. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Escondí los labios entre ellos, nerviosa. Me hacía sentir en demasía culpable que no le jodiera mi estúpido comportamiento.

—Lamento ser así…

—No lamentes nada, eres mi salvadora. Tienes el derecho de ser como quieras.

—No…, no es así.

Acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar, sonriente, y levantó mi mentón que había caído considerablemente.

—Lo es. —contestó en un murmullo y se acurrucó en mi pecho de pronto, sacudiéndome. La miré desde lo alto, rogando porque no sintiera los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

—¿D-Dormirás ahí?

—Chi. —Se refregó contra mi pecho con una infantil sonrisa de compañía y deslizó las manos por mi espalda, estremeciéndome— ¿Te molesta?

Intentando calmarme por el embriagador aroma que emanaba, y entreabriendo la boca una y otra vez en un inútil intento de responderle, sujeté su cabeza por detrás y la sumí más en mí.

—Para nada. —Por fin pude decir.

—Gracias… —Se acomodó más en mi pecho y cerró los ojos—. De verdad, gracias por todo Max.

Bajé la vista y la detallé.

 _Ah..., mierda. Ya no puedo negarlo... Me gusta. Pero no puedo decírselo, no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué? Esta no es mi época..., no pertenezco aquí._

Sí, esa es la realidad. Y tal realidad es la que me venía frenando de interesarme por esta chica; todo de una forma muy inconsciente, claro está. Pero sí soy consciente de que no tenía sentido que me gustara cuando técnicamente apenas la conocía. Pero al igual que ella siente... Hay una conexión, hay algo que me une a ella. Algo que no puedo descifrar.

—Duerme tranquila, solucionaremos esto —dije, ignorando ese peligroso pensamiento que me irrumpió. Acaricié su sedoso cabello, enredando los dedos en el—. Lo prometo.

Asintió sobre mí, pero solo eso hizo. Descendí la mirada y me encontré con que se había dormido, por no decir desmayado, al instante. Sonreí con una tristeza que no pude evitar sentir.

 _Mejor dicho, yo solucionaré esto._

-/-

Decir que me encontraba atemorizada por estar en medio de la lúgubre noche en frente de esa maldita granja que escondía un aberrante secreto, era poco. Y decir que me sentía mal por haber escapado en medio del plácido sueño de Rachel, directamente me destruía.

Pero así fue; tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me puse mi ropa, le dediqué una última y desolada mirada y le mandé un mensaje a Chloe con su celular.

— _ **Ven ahora.**_

No podía dejarla sola. Chloe se encargaría de cuidarla después de putearme por haber desaparecido de nuevo. Ese era el plan cuando le dije que viniera a "buscarnos".

Tomé aire y comencé a caminar hacia esa oxidada chapa que había descubierto en el futuro. Esa que podía mover y dejarme entrar, comparado al candado anclado en la puerta principal. Entré y los escalofríos no tardaron en recorrerme.

Todo estaba igual. Tétricamente igual.

Mirando con sigilo de izquierda a derecha, fui directo a ese puntual sitio cubierto por paja que sabía bien que era la entrada de un lugar aún peor. Era consciente de que esos psicópatas podían estar aquí. No sería sospechoso si en medio de la noche estuvieran haciendo de las suyas… Pero tomar una fotografía y engancharlos cometiendo uno de los peores crímenes de la historia, además de robarles los expedientes, no era mala idea tampoco. Si era rápida, podría escapar. Ahora, si el miedo me ganaba y me paralizaba, la muerte me visitaría. No obstante, tenía que arriesgarme. Al menos antes de que mis queridas amigas adivinasen dónde me encontraba.

Con el pecho oprimido por el miedo que no dejaba de transitar por mi cuerpo, tanteé con las manos el suelo y despejé esa paja. Una reforzada puerta apareció.

—Es aquí… —Miré hacia atrás y divisé el gancho que me ayudó a romperla la última vez—. Espero que esta vez no haga falta… —Levanté la cabeza y detallé ese alto lugar que me permitió enganchar la cuerda para romperla—. No podré subir hasta ahí sin la ayuda de Chloe.

Devolví la atención a ese maldito candado y tanteé mi bolsillo hasta encontrar la navaja. Sí, se la robé. Pero todo por una buena razón.

—Ahora… —Metí la punta en el agujero del candado y comencé a girarla hasta que enganchara—. Si algo aprendí de Chloe es como abrir una cerradura con este tipo de cosas. Sería mejor un alfiler, aunque… —Afiné la visión en ésta—… No, es muy grande para un alfiler. Esto servirá mejor, y si no lo hace, estoy jodida.

Continué tratando unos largos minutos que me estaban exasperando —Dios… ¿No se abrirá?

Ya estaba empezando a mirar hacia mis costados en búsqueda de otra alternativa, mientras proseguía girando y cambiando la dirección una y otra vez sin mucha esperanza, cuando escuché un leve "click" . Mi esperanza volvió de golpe. Observé la cerradura, sonriente.

—¡Bien hecho, súper Max! —Me puse de pie, enérgica.

Energía que se apagó en un santiamén cuando un potente latigazo azotó mi cabeza de la nada misma.

—¡Ugh! —Me la aferré, apretando las mandíbulas. Un frío líquido empezó a delinear la piel debajo de mi nariz. Pasmada, me limpié con el dorso de la mano y lo contemplé—. Sangre… —Apreté el puño, ansiosa—. Creo que… esto está empeorando.

Ahora sin razón alguna mi nariz sangraba. Claro que estaba empeorando, y por supuesto que era una pauta de que permanecer estancada en esta época ya no era una opción.

—Olvidé preguntarle a Rachel si averiguó algo sobre mi foto de desaparecida…

Planté la visión en la puerta. Me agaché de nuevo y la abrí con un notable esfuerzo. Sí que era pesada; tal como la recordaba. Ésta se estampó contra el suelo, haciendo un sonoro ruido que me sobresaltó. Unas escaleras aparecieron. Las admiré con el temor en aumento.

 _Pero si no me dijo nada es que no llegó a preguntarle a nadie._

Comencé a bajarlas con sigilo.

 _Espera. Nathan no me conocía… Quizás nadie lo hace. Tal vez no llegué ni siquiera al primer día de clases. Tal vez… desaparecí poco después de anotarme en la escuela._

Más escalones.

 _¿Y qué demonios fue ese viento que golpeó repentinamente la ventana del baño de hombres? Casi parecía un potente golpe. Un furioso golpe._

Era incoherente como me encontraba pensando en esas cosas descendiendo esas sombrías escaleras que podían llevarme a mi final. Quizás mis pensamientos decidieron sabiamente enfocarse en otra cosa con tal de que no entrara en pánico. Si es así… tengo que agradecerles. Estaba funcionando.

Me detuve frente a esa otra reforzada puerta que solo era posible abrirla con un código que recuerdo a la perfección. Cómo para no hacerlo. Lo que hallamos en ese lugar con Chloe lo dejó bien grabado en mi mente.

Puse los dedos sobre los botones y apreté los números.

 _542… Por favor, no me falles._

Otro click más sonoro se escuchó.

—¡Bien! ¡Ábrete, sésamo! —Cerré los puños, victoriosa. Aunque sabía que eso de victoria no tenía nada—. Todavía tienes el toque, Max.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, mientras yo drenaba a mi garganta de la saliva perdida gracias al terror. Me asomé por ella con cautela y ese maldito cuarto oscuro me recibió.

 _Frío… Aquí siempre hace demasiado frío. Como si fuera una maldita incubadora de cadáveres._

Comencé a caminar y al instante un olor a desagradables químicos irrumpió mi nariz. Me la tapé, arrugando la frente.

 _Mierda… Chloe, lo que te extraño ahora no tiene nombre._

De verdad, quería que estuviera a mi lado con urgencia. Tal como lo estuvo antes.

Comencé a recorrer ese maldito lugar; percatándome de que para mi milagrosa suerte, no había nadie. Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo seguiría así; no podía arriesgarme. Sin querer choqué contra una mesa gracias a mi nata torpeza y a que todo se encontraba casi a oscuras. Posé la mirada en ella y una gruesa cinta adhesiva sobre ésta me estremeció.

 _Malditos…_

Seguí caminando con intenciones de ir directo a mi objetivo. Sabía dónde estaban esos importantes expedientes.

Todo seguía igual… lo cual me asombró. Las macabras e incriminantes fotos que adornaban las paredes de ese lugar; las tenues luces blancas que solo le daban un aspecto más lúgubre, las jeringas en las mesas… Esas putas jeringas. Sin embargo, no sé porqué me sorprendí. Este sitio solo era visitado por dos enfermas personas, mucho no podía cambiar.

Continué con unos casi insonoros pasos hasta detenerme frente a ese metálico armario que guardaba lo que buscaba. Lo abrí con lentitud.

—Las carpetas…

Sí, esas rojas carpetas que tenían los nombres de las chicas que secuestraron y de las que estaban por secuestrar. Las analicé de izquierda a derecha hasta leer ciertos y conocidos nombres. Uno me dejó en suspenso.

—¿Qué? —Saqué tres carpetas y las puse sobre la mesa dónde estaba la computadora. Con el corazón atascado en la garganta, abrí la carpeta con el nombre de Rachel; vacía—. Claro que está vacía… —Me maldije internamente—. Todavía no le han hecho nada gracias a que lo impedí. Pero sé que están esperando el momento oportuno…

Suspirando entrecortadamente, ya no sé si por lo helado de ese lugar o por el miedo, o tal vez por la combinación de los dos, posé la atención en la otra carpeta que llamó mi atención.

—Chloe… Vacía. Cierto, Nathan tratará de hacerle lo mismo pero no podrá.

Mordiéndome el labio y levantando la cabeza de vez en cuando por si alguien venía, abrí la carpeta que más me impactó.

—Kate… También vacía, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo —La cerré, apagando los párpados—. Dentro de poco será una víctima más —Los abrí, determinada—. Pero quizás pueda salvarla de pasar la peor experiencia de su vida, y de que la escuela se ponga en su contra.

Algo apresurada, saqué la cámara del bolso y tomé fotos de las carpetas. Las devolví al armario, y agarré las otras que poseían nombres que no conocía, pero que su interior en esta ocasión sí estaba inmerso de macabras fotos de pobres chicas. Sus semblantes mostraban a la perfección lo que quería capturar Jefferson; la tortura, el dolor y la desesperación.

Choqué los dientes, furibunda, y saqué fotos de ello.

—Me siento una asquerosa pervertida haciendo esto… pero es por una buena razón.

Las devolví también al armario. Si quería seguir al pie de la letra mi plan, robarle los expedientes a Jefferson no era conveniente. Se daría cuenta y lo primero que haría sería desatar una catástrofe aún peor que esta antes de que yo llegase a la policía.

Continué sacando fotos de todo el lugar. Cada vez que el flash rebotaba en las lúgubres paredes tenía el presentimiento de que alguien se daría cuenta de mi presencia. Mejor dicho, tenía la impresión de que alguien me estaba observando desde el principio. Quería creer que era mi horrorizada imaginación. Realmente… quería creer eso. Porque sino estaría perdida.

Bajé la cámara, pensando que lo que había capturado era más que suficiente. También saqué fotos de ciertos expedientes psiquiátricos que había de Nathan allí. Eso debería delatar la naturaleza de su maquiavélica mente.

La metí en mi bolso y dispuesta a regresar, todavía agradeciendo infinitamente a mi suerte, comencé a alejarme. Sin embargo, una roja carpeta que quedó fuera en un obvio descuido me detuvo. Me mordí el labio, esta vez por poco y desangrándome. No quería permanecer un minuto más ahí.

Regresé y la agarré; era la carpeta de Kate. Con la sensación de pánico acrecentando, por ende, resaltando la idea de que unos grandes ojos bien abiertos seguían contemplándome desde la oscuridad, esperando el momento para atacar, abrí el armario y con la mano tiritando la dejé en su lugar.

—Tengo que salir… de aquí. —Tartamudeé. El miedo se había apoderado por completo de mí, como si haber terminado mi misión lo despertara, ya que no tenía nada más en qué enfocarme ahora además del terror.

Con los pies vacilantes y más pesados que de costumbre, empecé a darme media vuelta. No obstante, un minúsculo sonido cerca de dónde me encontraba me paralizó.

Mis labios tiritaron y con la última gota de valentía que me restaba, me agaché y me escondí debajo de la mesa de la computadora. Aferré los dedos contra el metal de esta con las pupilas tan amplias que pensé que iban a explotar.

Ciertos y lentos pasos se estaban acercando. Los oía en un aterrador eco. Mi corazón estaba a punto de detenerse de lo acelerado que se encontraba por el miedo que me provocaban. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, rogando a cualquier dios existente porque me salvara.

De repente me sentí una gran estúpida por venir sola a este maldito lugar.

 _Que no sea él… ¡Que no sea él!_

Imploré una y otra vez. Mi respiración estaba tan fuera de sí que se escuchaba en un áspero escape de aire.

Los pasos cesaron de golpe. Dudaron unos momentos y giraron hacia mi dirección.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Podía notar la sombra de ellos; una sombra que me estaba haciendo perder la poca lucidez que me quedaba.

 _¡No podré defenderme si es Jefferson! ¡Siquiera sé si puedo regresar en el tiempo por mi puto estado!_

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a mí. Ahora la sombra de unas desconocidas piernas cubrían la mitad de mí inmovilizado rostro. No podía moverme; no podía hacer nada... ¡Nada!

Plegué los dedos contra el suelo, tiritando.

 _¡Es mi fin!_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Prontito todo se va desarrollar con más fluidez. Voy lento porque hacerlo de golpe arruinaría fuerte la historia jajaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **lestibur:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! Espero leerte en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **esotero123:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Genial que te guste! Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	8. Vortex Club

**Vortex Club**

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a mí y en ese mismo momento juré que mi corazón también se detuvo. No modulé palabra alguna porque era incapaz de hacerlo. Ni gritar podía de lo asustada que estaba.

Lo único que pude hacer fue rogar para que de alguna milagrosa forma ese maldito se disipase.

 _Mierda… Mierda… ¡Mierda!_

—¿Max?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y ahí quedaron, congelados.

 _Esa voz…_

—¡Max! ¡Hey! —Un fuerte forcejeo tironeó mi brazo— ¡Reacciona!

Pestañeé reiteradas veces hasta que por fin regresé a la normalidad. Entumecida, levanté lentamente el rostro y me encontré con el preocupado de Chloe.

—¿C-Chloe?

Asintió con una confundida mueca de fondo, mientras me reincorporaba. Mi cuerpo no se dignaba a despertar, lo único que hacía era temblar.

Ella me miró unos tediosos instantes en los que mi mente poco a poco escapaba de la locura, y lo siguiente que escuché ensordeció a mis sensibles oídos.

—¡¿Por qué mierda te mandaste sola?!

Mi labio inferior se desprendió. Estaba tan asustada… Tan… Y al final resultó ser solo mi mejor amiga.

Emané un largo suspiro, agarrándome el pecho. El aire me faltaba y no había indicios de recuperarlo. Todavía percibía las palpitaciones desquiciadas.

—Por poco y me matas de un infarto…

—¡Esa es mi maldita línea! —Reforzó el agarre en mis brazos— ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

Con un importante esfuerzo regresé la visión a ella, que se había perdido en el suelo en búsqueda de devolverme la lucidez.

—Consigo… evidencias. —Apenas pude decir. La fuerza en la voz me había abandonado hacía unos minutos atrás y no parecía querer regresar.

—¡Estúpida! —Arrugó la frente, zarandeándome— ¡¿Cómo mierda fuiste capaz de venir sola?! ¡¿Por qué carajo no nos avisaste?!

—¿Avisaste…?

—¡A mí y a Rachel! —Apretó las mandíbulas, como si eso ayudara a contener todos los insultos que quería dedicarme— ¡Fui a la puta escuela y no estabas! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que está Rach!

Eso me alarmó.

—¿Se quedó en la escuela?

Bufó —No, está en la entrada vigilando.

Y aquello me alarmó aún más.

—¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?! —Sujeté sus hombros— ¡No es seguro!

—¡Ella está bien! ¡Pero tú…! —Bajó un poco la cabeza, apretando más mi piel—. No vuelvas a hacer eso... idiota.

Me achiqué en el lugar, incómoda y notablemente arrepentida.

—Lo siento…

—¡Tus disculpas no solucionan nada! —Me soltó, furibunda, y se dio media vuelta—. Se suponía que íbamos a hacer esto entre las tres…

Contemplé su delgada espalda sintiéndome mal. Realmente mal por mentirle.

—Chloe…, no quería ponerlas en peligro.

—¡Es más peligroso que vengas sola! —exclamó todavía mirarme—. No puedo creerlo… Eres tan…

Atrapé su hombro con una acongojada mueca.

—En serio, lo siento…

Poco a poco se fue volteando hacia mí, y lo que vi en sus ojos me destruyó. Parecían tan vulnerables, tan…. asustados.

—Chloe…

—En el futuro te perdí.

—¿H-Huh?

—No quiero perderte también aquí. —Declinó los párpados con un desconsuelo que me traspasó.

Quedé parada en el lugar, observándola. Unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla me estaban invadiendo. Y antes de que cumpliera mi deseo, unos largos brazos se me adelantaron y me rodearon con fuerza, apretándome contra ella.

Algo sorprendida, deslicé las manos por su espalda y la apegué a mí cuerpo. Necesitaba tanto ese abrazo… Tanto…

—Idiota… No vuelvas a hacer eso —susurró contra mi oído—. No te lo perdonaré la próxima vez.

Asentí sobre su hombro con las lágrimas queriendo escapar.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —cuestioné en un hilo de voz.

—Cuando fui a buscarlas y no estabas, solo se nos ocurrió un lugar.

—¿Y cómo sabían dónde estaba la granja?

—Ayer nos lo dijiste. Supongo que no lo recuerdas porque estabas fumada.

—Ah… Ya veo.

 _Estúpida Max._

Comenzó a apartarse con lentitud y sonrió tenuemente.

—¿Al menos conseguiste lo que querías?

Asentí de nuevo, sonrojada. No tanto por su presencia, sino porque me avergonzaba haberle mentido. Chloe sonrió de lado con un grado de resignación y sujetó mi mano.

—Este puto lugar me da escalofríos, vámonos.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, llevándome con ella.

—Sí… La última vez que estuve aquí fue horrible. —musité. Ella giró el rostro, arrugando las comisuras de los labios.

—¿Ese hijo de puta te hizo algo?

Sus ojos me decían que haría lo que fuese para vengarse si ese era el caso. Al igual que quiso vengarse cuando se enteró de la muerte de Rachel.

Bajé los párpados, insegura. No sabía si era correcto contarle o no, pero estaba tan fuera de mí que necesitaba sacar sí o sí el terror que me irrumpía.

—Me secuestró… Tenía pensado hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a Rachel, pero pude escapar a tiempo.

—Y así terminaste en el pasado… —contestó, mientras subíamos las escaleras que llevaban a la granja. Todavía se notaba la preocupación en su voz—. Tuviste suerte, hippie. Pero no abuses de eso.

—¿Suerte? —Elevé la comisura con cierta desolación, dejándome llevar por su cálido agarre—. No lo sé, Chloe.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró por completo. Me observó de una seria manera que no pude descifrar, y llevó una mano a mi mejilla, la cual se acaloró por su tacto.

—¿Crees en el destino, Max?

Abrí los ojos, perpleja. No sabía qué responder, en especial porque esa pregunta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza viniendo de ella.

—No sé… —murmuré, cabizbaja—. Hoy en día… ya no lo sé.

Me miró por unos largos segundos que me parecieron eternos y se dio vuelta de nuevo, continuando el camino.

—Tal vez lo mejor es no saberlo.

Cada vez sintiéndome peor, continuamos caminando hasta salir de la granja. Una conocida espalda estaba en las afueras.

Tragué saliva, preparándome; se venía algo peor que el monólogo de Chloe, lo sabía.

Esa esbelta espalda viró y una asesina mirada me dejó paralizada en el lugar. Nerviosa, traté de levantar la mano en un estúpido saludo; solo conseguí que arrugara el entrecejo.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se quedó contemplándome de un disgustado modo, tal como una madre que enganchó a su hijo haciendo una travesura.

—H-Hey… —Me animé a pronunciar, obteniendo una peor mueca en consecuencia.

—Hey las pelotas —dijo de una grave forma, acercándose a grandes zancadas. Sujetó mis hombros con tanta fuerza que me hizo irme hacia atrás— ¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?!

—Y-Yo…

—¡Me mentiste!

—No… Yo solo quería…

—¡Engañarme!

—¡No! —Me desesperé, atrapando sus brazos, pero se liberó de inmediato— ¡Rachel, no quería que…!

Una poderosa mano comenzó a impulsarse hacia mí; la vi venir, pero no la pude esquivar. Me dio una tremenda cachetada que de puro milagro no me dio vuelta la cara por completo. Me refregué la mejilla, pasmada. Ardía; me dolía. No obstante, más dolía la razón de ese golpe.

—¡Eres tan estúpida! —exclamó con lágrimas asomándose por los ojos— ¡Pudiste haber muerto, idiota!

La miré, conteniendo mis propias lágrimas.

—Yo no quise…

—¡Guárdatelo! ¡No hay nada que puedas decir para calmarme! —Me dio la espalda, haciéndome sentir peor. Estiré el brazo hacia ella, pero poco tardó en decaer.

 _Es cierto… No hay nada que pueda decir para justificarme._

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese pequeño malentendido, todo había valido la pena. Tenía lo que quería, lo que podía acabar con esta maldita historia.

Juntando valor, hablé.

—Tengo las evidencias. —dije sin mucha confianza.

—¡Me importa un carajo eso! —gritó, haciendo eco en el lugar y apegando los hombros al cuello. Estaba tensa, demasiado.

¿Tanto le importaba mi seguridad? … ¿Por qué?

—¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una estúpida! —agregó.

—Rachel…, déjalo. —Chloe puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarla. No funcionó. La nombrada se desenganchó con rudeza y empezó a alejarse.

—¿No eres tú su mejor amiga? ¡¿Cómo mierda no previste esto?! —Volteó el rostro a ella, iracunda.

—¡¿Y yo cómo mierda iba a saber que se iba a mandar sola?! —respondió mi ahora, enfadada amiga.

—¡Era más que obvio!

—¡Si tan obvio era por qué no la detuviste!

—¡No me eches la culpa, Price!

—¡Tú eres la que estaba con ella! —Se defendió, siguiéndola con un iracundo paso.

Suspiré. Otra vez, y otra puta vez… se estaban peleando. Esto no parecía tener fin.

—Chicas…

—¡Cállate! —Me gritaron al unísono, provocando que me enmudeciera de golpe.

Quedé parada en el lugar, rígida. Mis manos, que sostenían esas valiosas fotos, todavía temblaban y ya no sabía bien la razón.

Bajé la cabeza, chocando los dientes. La paciencia no estaba de mi lado, y menos para aguantar sus infantiles actitudes. Estaba haciendo esto por ellas... ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta?

—¡Hice lo que creí correcto! —exclamé, deteniéndolas. Se voltearon hacia mí, notablemente sorprendidas por mi radical cambio— ¡No me importa lo que piensen! ¡Volvería a hacerlo con tal de evitar una tragedia!

Rachel arrugó tanto el entrecejo que se desfiguró, y retomó los pasos hasta mi pobre persona. Agarró con tanta rudeza el cuello de mi ropa que por poco y me desprendió los pies del suelo.

—Estúpida. —Reforzó el agarre— ¡¿Piensas que tu muerte no es una tragedia?!

Le mantuve la mirada, tratando de parecer firme. No era fácil; sus ojos irradiaban una ira descomunal.

—No tanto como perderlas a las dos.

—¡Imbécil! —Me aproximó más— ¡Lo es para mí y también para Chloe! —La señaló, a lo que mi querida amiga desvió la visión con una fastidiosa expresión que no pude comprender del todo— ¡Deja de causarnos problemas!

—¿Ja? ¿Yo soy la que causa problemas? —Indignada, me solté— ¡Tú eres la que actúa por su cuenta sin preguntar y se mete con personas que no le convienen!

Rachel entreabrió los labios, asombrada, pero poco tardó en sellarlos y apretar las mandíbulas.

—Repite eso, geek. —Agarró de nuevo mi ropa, amenazante—. Vamos, atrévete.

¿Estaba por golpearme otra vez? Sip, definitivamente iba a golpearme.

—¡Rachel! —Chloe la desprendió de un manotazo— ¡Vuelves a golpearla y yo te golpearé a ti!

—Ja… —Sonrió de lado, confiada—. No sería la primera vez, Price. ¿Quieres pelear? —Hizo un fanfarrón ademán con la mano—. Por mí no hay problema, me vendría bien. Necesito descargarme.

Chloe frunció el ceño y cerró los puños en posición de defensa.

—Si eso quieres, lo tendrás.

 _Oh, oh. Esto no tiene buena pinta._

—¡Esperen! —Me puse entre ellas— ¡¿Pueden calmarse?!

Ambas posaron la atención en mí, furibundas. Decir que tuve miedo es poco.

—¡No es momento para esto! ¡Tenemos que ir con la policía!

—¡Son las cuatro de la mañana, geek! —resaltó Rachel, cruzándose de brazos— ¿A dónde mierda piensas ir?

—¿Huh?

—La policía no va a atenderte tan tarde —agregó Chloe, suspirando—. Son unos putos pajeros, no hacen nada.

—Pero…

—Es un pueblo pequeño, ¿qué esperabas? —continuó Rachel, dejándome más que suspendida.

Apreté los puños, sintiéndome totalmente inútil.

—Entonces, mañana temprano entregaré estas fotos. Mientras tanto, Chloe… —Me acerqué con cautela—. Llévala a tu casa. —Le lancé una rápida mirada a su querido ángel, que atinó a esquivarme.

—Oh, sí —respondió, alzando una sarcástica ceja—. Y tú también vendrás.

Asentí —Lo haré. Pero por favor, dejen de pelear…

Se silenciaron unos indecisos y largos segundos en los que realmente me planteé escapar de allí. Sentía que me esperaba una tediosa noche… O lo que quedaba de ella.

—Bien… —Bufó—. Rachel. —Caminó hasta ella y le ofreció la mano— ¿Tregua?

La nombrada la analizó con desconfianza y suspiró.

—De acuerdo. —Le dio la mano solo por unos instantes y se soltó como si le diera asco—. Vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Con un incómodo silencio de fondo nos fuimos de ese espeluznante lugar. No obstante, la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar seguía acechándome.

Esos ojos que juré sentir plantados en mi espalda cuando estaba consiguiendo las evidencias… seguían vigilándome.

-/-

Decir que me encontraba rígida era quedarme corta. Esta vez no decidí quedar en el medio de la cama, sino al costado y con Chloe detrás de mí cual escudo. Más que nada porque temía que si dormía al lado de Rachel ésta me fuera a despellejar viva. Todo el camino hasta la casa de mi amiga no me dirigió palabra alguna; ni se dignó a mirarme.

Más allá del miedo de morir en sus manos, era algo… doloroso que me tratara así.

Suspirando con un notable cansancio, cerré los ojos. Ese día había terminado en cualquier cosa, pero seguía confirmando y reconfirmando que valió la pena.

Si entregar las evidencias lograba alterar el pasado, finalmente podría volver a mi querido presente.

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron o si pasó una hora; lo único que sé es que una cálida respiración sobre mi brazo me despertó.

Entreabrí los párpados con pesadez, solo para encontrarme con Rachel agachada al lado mío y cruzada de brazos sobre el borde de la cama. Tenía el mentón apoyado en ellos y me observaba de una manera que oscilaba entre lo arrepentida e impotente.

Lo único que me permitía verla era el tenue resplandor de la rojiza lámpara de Chloe.

—¿Rachel…? —musité. Ella abrió un poco los ojos, que estaban algo decaídos.

—Hey…

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunté aún en un murmullo para no despertar a Chloe.

—Te miro.

—Eso veo… ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Es un poco… —Ascendí la sábana hasta taparme la nariz, avergonzada—… intimidante.

—Se ha hecho una costumbre.

Sonreí de lado, resignada, y bajé la sábana.

—¿No puedes dormir o te parece más cómodo el piso? —Traté de bromear.

Negó el rostro sobre sus brazos con una preocupada mueca que me generó una ternura desmedida.

—¿Qué sucede? —proseguí tornando la voz más dulce. No apropósito, cabe aclarar.

Dudó antes de contestar —Lo siento.

—¿Huh? —Pestañeé, confundida.

—Por pegarte…

—Oh…

—… Te traté mal. No quise hacerlo, pero… —Desvió la mirada, fastidiosa—. Fue tu culpa por escapar.

Delineé una nerviosa sonrisa.

 _¿Qué clase de disculpa es esta?_

—Perdóname tú, de verdad no quería llegar a eso. Pero cuando vi a Nathan ayer… —Fruncí los labios, enfadada—. Pensé que debía actuar.

Devolvió los ojos a mí con lentitud y quedé paralizada en el lugar por la profundidad de ellos. Eran realmente... hermosos.

—Lo sé. Pero no tienes que hacer todo sola.

—… Ya sé, por eso lo lamento. No quise preocuparlas y al final terminé preocupándolas más.

Rachel plegó los dedos sobre las sábanas y agarró mi mano que también yacía sobre ésta.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, prométemelo. —pidió, jugando con mis dedos, acariciándolos con las yemas.

—Rachel…

—¡Promételo! —Acercó el rostro de golpe.

—¡Shh! —Me desquicié, poniendo un dedo en su boca— ¡Despertarás a Chloe! —musité entre dientes. Se achicó en el lugar cual cachorrito castigado, para luego mirar mi dedo con cierta curiosidad. Presionó los labios contra él, ruborizándome. Lo quité de inmediato, solo para revelar una amable sonrisa.

—Aún no lo prometisteee~…

Rodé los ojos —Lo prometo.

Sonrió, sin embargo, esa sonrisa no tardó en deshacerse.

—Dime… ¿Anoche te quedaste conmigo solo para tenderme una trampa?

—¿Trampa? —inquirí, desconcertada—. Para nada, solo… se me ocurrió en el trayecto ir a la granja.

Danzó las yemas sobre la sábana, claramente insegura.

—¿En serio?

Suspiré, sonriente. Esta chica sí que era una incógnita, cada día lo resaltaba más. Parecía que más de una personalidad habitaba en su interior. ¿Cómo podía ser la misma persona que hoy quiso bajarme los dientes a los golpes, la que ahora estaba recostada sobre sus brazos con una triste pero tierna mueca plasmada en el rostro?

—En serio —susurré, sujetando su mano—. No volveré a escapar, en especial porque pude haberlas puesto en un peligro aún peor por evitarlas… —Bajé la visión, arrepentida—. No pensé en la probabilidad de que me encontraran tan rápido.

Rachel sonrió de lado, socarrona.

—Bien, para tu información, nosotras no perdemos el tiempo… Al contrario de ti.

Regresé la atención a ella, intrigada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Apagó los párpados, apacible, y recostó la mejilla en el dorso de mi mano.

—Nada.

Elevé una desconfiada ceja. Me estaba perdiendo una parte, era obvio.

—Entonces —prosiguió—, ¿por qué te quedaste conmigo anoche?

Mi corazón palpitó con ímpetu, ansioso. La verdadera razón todavía no la sabía… O creía no saberla.

—Bueno… Tú me lo pediste. —respondí sin mirarla.

—Hm… ¿Solo por eso?

Asentí lentamente.

—¿De verdad?

 _Agh… La odio._

—… No, no es verdad. —dije en un tímido hilo de voz.

Soltó una pequeña risita y se refregó contra mi mano cual felino. La observé de reojo, sonrojada.

—Eres tan dulce… —murmuró, levantando el rostro e inclinándolo al mío. Tragué saliva, mientras mis ojos me traicionaban y se estacionaban en sus carnosos labios— ¿Puedo… besarte?

Entrecerré los párpados, tentada. En demasía tentada por esa petición.

—… Sí.

Sonrió y sujetó mi mejilla con delicadeza, para acto seguido acortar la distancia.

—Gracias…

Presionó sus labios contra los míos en un perfecto encuentro que me desmoronó. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dejarme llevar, percibiendo como ella entreabría la boca y se hundía en mí, entrelazando nuestras lenguas.

No pude evitar ahogar un placentero jadeo en su interior, olvidando por completo que Chloe se encontraba detrás de mí roncando.

Sus dedos se plegaron contra mi piel mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, ladeando el rostro hacia el costado.

 _Ah… Mierda… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería… No… debería…_

Atajé su cabeza por detrás en un impulso y la sumí más en mí. Mis sentimientos me estaban traicionando.

Para mi alivio o tal vez maldición, ella comenzó a despegarse lentamente. Abrió los ojos y me miró de una firme pero oscurecida forma.

—Max.

—¿Hm? —pronuncié de una estúpida manera. Culpa de que me hipnotizó segundos antes.

—¿Está bien que siga… besándote? —cuestionó en un murmullo, acariciando mi mejilla con el pulgar.

—… No me es repulsivo. —Fue lo más inteligente que pude decir, cosa que le hizo reír.

—¿Sabes? Un beso se siente bien, pero… —Delineó una tenue sonrisa—… también incompleto, ¿no crees?

Carraspeé, nerviosa.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Digo que… —Recostó con tranquilidad el rostro en mi brazo—. No sé cuánto más podré aguantar solo besándote…

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Ella ascendió los suyos desde su cómoda posición para observarme.

—¿No piensas lo mismo? ¿No te parece incompleto?

Vacilé, porque contestar con la primera respuesta que me atacó era peligroso.

Claro que me parecía incompleto, pero… llevarlo a otro nivel sabiendo que quizás no volvería a verla cuando regresara a mi tiempo, o que tal vez ella ni me reconocería si todo salía bien y resurgía de las cenizas… era arriesgado. Y más arriesgado era si todo salía mal y no lograba revivirla.

Muy arriesgado para mi corazón.

No podría tolerar enamorarme de alguien que en realidad está muerta. No volverla a ver sería…

Bajé los párpados con cierta desolación. Rachel me contempló unos segundos y volvió a sonreír. Sujetó mi brazo y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Está bien, no tienes que contestar si no quieres.

Regresé la vista a ella, insegura. —Lo siento…

Amplió la sonrisa y acomodó más la mejilla sobre mi brazo. La detallé con un amargo sentimiento alojado en el pecho.

—¿No deberías ir a dormir? —pregunté.

—Dormiré aquí.

—Pero… así estarás incómoda.

—Estoy más que cómoda. —Besó mi piel y volvió a acomodarse—. Tú decidiste no dormir a mi lado, es todo lo que puedo hacer para estar cerca de ti, ya que no hay lugar. Y mover a Chloe es una tarea imposible.

 _¿Huh? ¿Se quedará así como si fuera Jack y yo Rose? Es obvio que se va a hundir…_

Derivé la mirada al costado, sintiéndome acorralada.

—Eso fue porque pensé que querías matarme o algo así.

Emanó una corta pero burlona risita y reforzó el agarre en mi brazo.

—¿Matarte? ¿Ya perdiste la cabeza?

—De verdad. —Arrugué la frente—. Parecía que me ibas a comer viva.

—¿Comer? —Pestañeó sobre mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas—. Hm… Ahí no te equivocaste. —Me guiñó un incitante ojo—. Quiero comerte toda, Max…

Ruborizada, ascendí la sábana de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión la abrí un poco para cubrir su espalda.

—Tonta…

Sonrió cual niña pequeña y atrapó mi mano.

—¿Me acaricias la cabeza?

Bajé la vista, sorprendida —¿Qué?

—Me ayuda a dormir.

 _Ah… Por dios, va a matarme._

Suspirando, enredé los dedos en su sedoso cabello y comencé a acariciarla. Ella cerró los ojos, sonriente.

—Gracias, tu manito realmente ayuda.

Elevé mi comisura, completamente absorta por la ternura que me estaba provocando. Apenas podía controlarla en mi pecho. Si seguía solo alojada allí iba a explotar.

Y en absoluto guiada por lo que me estaba generando, acerqué los labios y besé su cabeza. Rachel se sobresaltó y desvió los ojos hacia mí con un tenue rubor adornándola.

Le sonreí desde lo alto.

—Dulces sueños, Rachel.

Decliné los párpados hasta apagarlos antes de que llegase a decir algo. Lo único que percibí luego de eso fue cómo sus labios delineaban una agradecida sonrisa sobre mi piel.

—Dulces sueños, linda.

-/-

Entreabrí los ojos con lentitud, incómoda. Realmente incómoda y endurecida.

Bajé la visión por instinto y me encontré con el acurrucado cuerpo de Rachel sobre mi pecho. Respiraba con tranquilidad y sus brazos estaban absolutamente enredados en mi cintura.

—¿…Qué? —musité, refregándome un ojo.

 _¿Cómo demonios llegó acá si ni siquiera entrábamos las dos? La única forma sería que Chloe…_

—Sí que se te pegó.

Alcé la vista de golpe, solo para que unos fríos y celestes ojos me paralizaran.

—¿C-Chloe?

—Se ven bastante cómodas juntitas… —dijo parada frente a mí, para luego olfatear el aire de un exagerado modo—. Hm… Aquí huele a tortilla.

—¡N-No! —Intercalé la mirada entre ellas una y otra vez, nerviosa— ¡No es lo que parece!

Mi amiga arqueó una burlona ceja y se inclinó.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es, entonces?

—¡Ella se me pegó! —exclamé, sentándome, pero un forcejeo en mi cintura provocó que estampara la espalda de nuevo contra el colchón de un estúpido modo. Pasé la atención a Rachel con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo. Ella se limitó a suspirar entre sueños y sumirse más en mi pecho.

Mi comisura tembló, en demasía ansiosa.

—De verdad no es lo que…

—¿Parece? —Soltó una corta carcajada, dirigiendo los pasos al espejo—. Claro que no es lo que parece, Maxine.

—¿Huh? —inquirí sin entender.

—Yo también pensé mal al principio… Debo reconocerlo. —Giró el rostro hacia su amiga y la contempló con seriedad—. Pero creo que me equivoqué, esto es peor de lo que pensé.

Gesticulé una desconcertada mueca, desenredando el brazo que me tenía acorralada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Chloe descendió la vista y nos analizó en un completo silencio que me dejó en suspenso.

—Ella no está jugando al final.

Mi quijada se desprendió.

 _¿No está jugando?_

—Lo cual es una sorpresa. —Regresó la atención al espejo y comenzó a ponerse una playera—. Tooda una puta sorpresa.

 _De acuerdo, estoy un poco perdida._

Me puse de pie como pude, pero quedé parada en el lugar sin saber qué decir. Mi amiga me espió por el reflejo y ascendió una traviesa comisura.

—Tranquilízate, hippie. Por suerte esta no es tu época, así que no tendrás que tolerarla cuando todo se solucione y vuelvas al presente.

Abrí los ojos, impresionada. ¿Pensaba que la estaba "tolerando"?

—Según tus interesantes cálculos, ni te recordará cuando todo vuelva a normalidad, ¿no?

Me achiqué en el sitio con un incomprensible dolor navegando por mí ser. Su voz sonaba algo… irónica.

—Así es…

—Entonces, todo arreglado. Relájate, no te molestará más.

Fruncí los dedos contra mi ropa, impaciente por sus malditas indirectas.

—No me está molestando.

Chloe detuvo su acción en seco y se volteó. Me miró con una distante expresión que nunca creí presenciar. ¿Por quién estaba enojada? ¿Por mí o por ella?

—Bien, solucionado. Menos debes preocuparte.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí? No estoy para estos berrinches…_

—¡Lo único que me preocupa es salvarlas a las dos! —me desquicié.

—… Ajá. —Me dio la espalda otra vez, aumentando mi malestar—. Como sea, ¿vas a vestirte o te quedarás con esos seductores boxers que me pertenecen? Ah, y la playera.

—¡Ah! —Comencé a bajarlos, precipitada, pero al encontrarme con mi intimidad al desnudo volví a subirlos— ¿Dónde dejé mi ropa…? —susurré más para mí que para ella, escaneando ese desordenado cuarto.

Los nervios no me abandonaban. Algo acababa de pasar… Algo que no parecía bueno.

Chloe caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió —Te daré algo, tranqui.

—N-No es necesario que…

—¡Oh! ¿Qué tal esto? —Se dio la vuelta y me mostró una rojiza camisa a cuadros. Mi cerebro entró en cortó circuito en ese preciso momento—. Es de Rachel, así que seguro te gustará ponértela.

 _Umm… Huelo el sarcasmo a lo lejos._

—No… No hace falta, puedo usar otra.

—¡Oh, vamos Maxine! ¡Dale una oportunidad! —Se acercó con una falsa sonrisa de compañía.

—No es de mi estilo…

—Ja, tú no tienes un estilo.

De acuerdo, esta secuencia es un poco similar a lo que ocurrió en el presente… Con la gran diferencia de que mi amiga parece en demasía enfadada y claramente no lo oculta bien.

—Sigo prefiriendo mi ropa… —insistí.

—¡Deja de cuestionarte, Max! ¿Puedes permitirte un reto, no?

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, pasmadas.

 _Oh, no…_

—Por ejemplo…

 _Oh, no, no, no, no, no._

—Te reto a besarme.

Entreabrí los labios, atónita.

 _Esto no está pasando… No aquí._

—¡Es más! ¡Duplico el reto! —Acercó el rostro— ¡Bésame ahora!

Mi mente se detuvo mientras el aire parecía escasear en los pulmones y mis mejillas se acaloraban.

En un impulso pasé la visión a Rachel y eso terminó de robarme el poco aliento que me quedaba. Estaba despierta, observándome penetrantemente y sin siquiera pestañear.

—Y-Yo…

Ella dibujó una socarrona sonrisa y apoyó el codo en la rodilla para luego reposar el mentón en su palma. Parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo… o al menos eso quería demostrar.

O quizás eso yo quería pensar.

—¿No puedes hacerlo? —Regresé la mirada a Chloe ante su pregunta—. Solo es un beso…

 _No… No es solo un beso para mí._

Apegué los hombros al cuello, atemorizada. De verdad muy atemorizada por esos cuatro ojos que estaban esperando ansiosos una respuesta.

Volví a mirar a Rachel y esta vez no encontré una burlona mueca de su parte, sino una inexpresiva. Diría que hasta vacía.

Decliné los párpados con una inmensa culpa recorriéndome.

 _No puedo hacerlo… No contigo mirándome. No cuando todo ha cambiado._

Los cerré y negué con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… No soy tan fácil. —Intenté bromear.

Broma que me salió para el culo.

Chloe se sorprendió debido a mi inesperado rechazo, mientras la mandíbula de Rachel se desencajaba.

—Oh… —empezó a decir, volteándose— ¿Y yo sí? Admite que ya me besaste y rebobinaste para que no lo supiera. —Soltó una lamentable risita y se tiró en la cama al lado de la castaña que seguía contemplándome asombrada—. Ahora puedo decirle a Rachel que te estás reservando para ella. —Pasó un brazo por sus inmóviles hombros y la observó— ¿No, amiga?

La nombrada frunció el entrecejo y se liberó, para acto seguido levantarse.

—¿Quién es la juega al final, Price? La estás incomodando.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló—. Solo estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

Giró el rostro hacia ella, furibunda —¿Y quién mierda eres tú para hacer eso?

—Su mejor amiga. —respondió, arrogante.

—No lo pareces.

Intercalé los ojos entre ellas, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Qué carajo acabo de ocasionar? ¿Acaso debí besarla como hice en el presente? ¿Acaso… esta decisión cambiará algo entre nosotras?

Bajé la cabeza con la garganta endurecida, mientras escuchaba como Rachel se aproximaba hacia mí.

—Ten. —Estampó su camisa contra mi pecho, provocando que ascendiera la vista—. Puedes usarla si quieres.

Le mantuve la mirada, sonrojada y queriendo escapar de allí a las corridas.

 _¿Por qué no pude besarla? ¿Por ella?_

—Gracias… —La sujeté, titubeante.

 _Sí…, por ella. Mierda…_

Rachel delineó una tenue sonrisa y se volteó hacia Chloe.

—Tengo que ir a la escuela, no puedo escapar toda la vida.

Mi amiga la observó unos segundos desde su cómoda posición y me miró.

—¿Tú qué dices, hippie? ¿La dejamos en libertad?

Hice una preocupada mueca, indecisa. Cierto, teníamos un tema más importante frente a nuestras narices que el hecho de no haber besado a mi mejor amiga.

—No sé si es una buena idea… —empecé a decir, mirando a Rachel— ¿Y si Nathan aparece de nuevo en tu habitación? Ayer estaba desquiciado.

—Hm… Es verdad. —Se refregó el cabello, pensante— ¡Ah! ¿Y si vamos todas a la escuela?

—¿Todas? —repetimos al unísono Chloe y yo. Una más disgustada que la otra. ¿Adivinen quién?

Rachel asintió felizmente.

—Es lo más seguro. Además, así podremos averiguar de una buena vez qué significa ese cartel con tu rostro. —Clavó la vista en mí—. Te disfrazaremos o algo así para que nadie te reconozca.

Se la devolví, meditando su idea. Realmente meditándola….

 _Eso… no suena mal. Si estoy cerca de ella podré protegerla y evitar que haga alguna estupidez._

Me insulté internamente.

 _No soy su maldito caballero… ¿O sí?_

—Umm… Lamento interrumpir tu "magnífica" idea reina del drama, pero me expulsaron. —acotó Chloe, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello. Rachel arqueó una irónica ceja.

—¿Cuándo te detuvo eso?

La de mi amiga tiritó, molesta.

—¡Nunca! —Se sentó de golpe—. Supongo que no es una mala idea… —dijo, levantándose. Comenzó a caminar hasta mí—. Además, tengo que vigilar a esta que se hace la rata. —Rodeó mis hombros y me arrimó a ella—. No escaparás esta vez, así que mejor ponte la camisita y vamos.

Asentí, sintiéndome un poquitito intimidada. Seguía enojada, se percibía en el aire.

—¡Ah! ¡Esperen! —Reaccioné. Había olvidado algo de suma importancia que debía mencionar—. Antes tenemos que entregar las fotos a la policía.

—¡Oh! —Chloe señaló mi bolso—. Cierto, entonces primero vayamos a la comisaria.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos primero al colegio —interrumpió Rachel, a lo cual la observamos curiosas. Por la seriedad en su rostro parecía que tenía un plan—. Quizás podamos conseguir más evidencias, ya saben… En caso de que no nos crean.

—¿Cómo no nos van a creer? —dije, indignada— ¡Estas pruebas son más que suficientes!

—O simplemente pueden ser las fotos de un aficionado y una modelo posando para él. —respondió, indiferente.

—¡Pero si se nota que están sufriendo!

—Una modelo tiene que estar preparada para poner cualquier tipo de expresión, no sé si servirá…

Gruñí, ya muy intolerante. ¿Tenía que llevarme siempre la contraria?

—¿Y qué hay del expediente de Nathan y las fotos de ese lugar?

—Hm… Por las fotografías que vi, ese lugar parece un laboratorio, ¿y hoy en día quién no tiene un expediente psiquiátrico?

Bien, era un hecho que me estaba bajando de mi nube detectivesca de un tirón.

—¡Igual hay que llevarlas!

—Lo haremos —atinó a decir, poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Solo digo que la policía aquí es bastante jodida. Con decirte que hubieron varios casos de violación y nadie se encargó es suficiente.

Mi pecho se apretó, angustiado.

—¿Cómo no van a encargarse de eso…?

Rachel desvió la vista con cierta melancolía.

—Digamos que el fiscal de este pueblo es un inepto y posiblemente también un mafioso.

Chloe la miró gesticulando una preocupada mueca, lo cual no entendí. ¿Me estaba perdiendo algo?

—Así que es mejor conseguir al menos unas grabaciones de Nathan o Jefferson, ¿no crees? Con las evidencias y eso será suficiente —continuó, reforzando el agarre en mi piel—. Perderemos tiempo yendo a la comisaria ahora, y tú no puedes perderlo.

Dudosa, seguí los continuos movimientos de sus pupilas. Parecía determinada a convencerme.

—¿Y qué tal si llevamos a la policía directamente a la granja? —cuestioné.

—Ja, ¿piensas que Jefferson no se dio cuenta de que alguien estuvo ahí? Seguro ya limpió todo, y de igual manera... —Bufó—. La policía no accedería a ir. Sin pruebas verdaderas prefieren evitar los problemas.

Estaba sumamente sorprendida.

Sabía que la policía era una mierda, ¿pero tanto? ¿O será que en el pasado era aún peor? No estaba aquí seis meses atrás…, estaba en Seattle, así que desconozco cómo funcionaba el pueblo en ese momento. No obstante, ¿tanto iba a cambiar en tan poco tiempo? En el presente al menos hubieran aceptado las evidencias…

Abrí los ojos cuando de tanto analizar el tema una idea se asomó por mi mente. Una muy descabellada.

 _¿Será que con el caso de la desaparición de Rachel la policía reaccionó y empezó a funcionar? ¿Pero por qué solo con el de ella? Aunque… si lo pienso bien, esa búsqueda solo duró seis meses, por eso Chloe empezó a pegar los carteles con su cara._

—Lo estás pensando mucho, y no hay tiempo.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe, que había decaído por estar perdida en un mar de encrucijados pensamientos.

—… Está bien, haremos como tú quieras, Rachel.

Se asombró por mi notable cambio de opinión. Pero, hey… Yo también me asombré. Sí que era muy convincente.

—De alguna forma me encargaré de sacarle la verdad a Nathan. —Me alejé unos pasos, pensante—. Si tan solo pudiera rebobinar en el tiempo… Últimamente me está costando demasiado.

—Y no es seguro, Mad Max. Tú lo dijiste. Hay que pensar en otra cosa —agregó Chloe, caminando hacia mí— ¡Ah! ¡Rachel! —La señaló— ¿Hoy no hay una fiesta en el Vortex?

Rachel asintió, apacible. Sin embargo, no tardó en ahogar un sorprendido sonido, como si estuviera leyendo su mente telepáticamente.

—Es verdad… Hoy definitivamente irán por alguien.

Me volteé hacia ambas con brusquedad.

—¡Ni lo piensen! ¡En especial tú! —Señalé a la castaña— ¡La última vez iban por ti!

—Hm… —Derivó la visión al suelo—. Tengo la vaga sensación de que hoy no irán por mí, y si es así, podemos seguirlos y grabarlos. Además de salvar a la pobre chica que elijan, claro está.

—¡No es tan sencillo! —Apreté los puños, temerosa— ¡Jefferson tiene un arma! ¡Nathan está desquiciado!

—Tranquila, Maxine —acotó Chloe, dibujando una perversa sonrisa—. Yo también tengo una súper arma.

—¡Un arma que no usarás! ¡Te pegaste un tiro sola la última vez, estúpida!

—¿Huh? ¿Cuándo?

Estrellé la mano en mi frente con la tolerancia por el piso.

—En el presente… No importa, es arriesgado.

De pronto, oí una reprimida carcajada a mi costado.

—¿En serio, Price? ¿Te disparaste a ti misma? —Rachel se cubrió la boca con tal de no reír; no estaba funcionando— ¿Tan idiota eres?

—¡Y-Yo no hice nada, zorra! —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y nos dio la espalda—. Agh, como sea. Es un buen plan, no deberíamos desperdiciarlo. Ya veré como entramos al puto Vortex.

—¡Nunca lo acepté! —exclamé.

—Puedo hacer entrar a Max si resulta que nadie la conoce. Entrará como mi invitada. Pero tú tendrás que escabullirte. —Le respondió Rachel, ignorándome por completo—. A ti te conocen muy bien…

—Bien, no será un problema. Lograré entrar.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué tan segura? —Se inclinó hacia ella, burlona— ¿A quién se la chuparás?

—¡A ti si me sigues jodiendo! —Levantó el dedo medio, enfadada. Rachel se llevó la mano al pecho de un dramático modo.

—¡Oh, no! —Se colgó de mi brazo y apoyó la mejilla en mi hombro—. Solo Max puede chupármela…

Mis pelos terminaron de punta. Ya no sé si por lo que dijo, o por cómo Chloe nos estaba mirando.

Sí, es lo que están pensando. No de una amigable forma.

—S-Sigo diciendo que es un plan arriesgado…

—Max, esto fue arriesgado desde el principio. —Escuché cerca de mi oreja. Volteé el rostro y me topé con unos esmeraldas ojos que me observaban con cierta pesadumbre—. Eras consciente de eso, ¿no? Ya no hay vuelta atrás. La policía no te creerá solo con lo que tienes, tampoco puedes perder tiempo… El Vortex es la respuesta.

Fruncí los labios y desvié el semblante. No quería darle la razón.

—Necesitamos esas grabaciones. Con eso será suficiente.

 _Agh… Me siento una idiota. Si hubiese sabido que estas evidencias no iban a convencer a nadie…_

Odiaba que tuviera razón.

—Está bien…

Noté la sorpresa en ambas, pero no dije nada. Mi orgullo estaba en juego.

—¿Saben las reglas, verdad? —Las miré con seriedad—. Si la chica por la que van resulta ser Rachel, huimos.

Asintieron.

—Si no resulta ser ella y es otra, los seguimos. No sé si la llevarán a la granja, pero si lo hacen... ya saben bien lo que veremos ahí, ¿no?

Asintieron de nuevo, para nada tomándose en broma mis palabras como solían hacer. Hecho que agradecí.

—Nuestro deber será salvarla. —finalicé.

—Pero antes… —agregó Rachel, perdiendo la visión en algún punto del aire. Pude notar un vacío en sus ojos—. Deberíamos dejar que le saquen algunas fotos.

La contemplé, absolutamente descolocada —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Necesitamos las evidencias, no? Para eso es necesario que hagan lo que suelen hacer. Grabar unos gritos tampoco estaría mal…

No podía creerlo… De verdad no podía creer que fuese tan fría.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Estamos hablando de una persona! ¡No voy a dejar que le hagan na…!

—¡Es necesario! —Se volvió hacia mí, arrugando la frente— ¡Max, si no grabamos lo que le hacen nunca nos creerán!

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que me rasguñé las palmas.

—¡Si no nos creen, más chicas morirán! —Hizo una pausa y bufó, como si estuviera juntando paciencia—. No estoy hablando de dejar morir a esa chica, solo digo que los grabemos mientras le sacan las fotos. Luego la ayudaremos.

—¡Y ahí entro yo! —Cortó el tenso ambiente Chloe—. Y mi genial arma, por supuesto.

Me refregué la frente, percibiendo como unos tediosos escalofríos no dejaban de recorrerme. Todo sonaba en demasía disparatado y peligroso. Pero era cierto… Si no lograba hacer hablar a Nathan antes de que secuestrase a esa misteriosa chica, grabarlo sería la solución.

—Max… —Rachel apoyó la mano en mi espalda; ni la pude mirar—. Escucha, sé que todo esto suena muy intenso… Pero es lo que debemos ha…

—Lo sé. —Suspiré, agotada— ¿Y si resulta que hoy no secuestran a nadie?

—Nos retiraremos en paz. —Sonrió—. O… podríamos disfrutar de la fiesta. —agregó con un picarón tono.

—¡¿Huh?! Rachel, no estoy para ninguna fiesta.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —Acarició mi espalda—. Estaba jodiendo.

Algo me dice que no estaba jodiendo para nada.

Bajé la cabeza, sintiéndome derrotada. Derrotada por estas dos criminales.

Rachel me seguía observando, lo notaba de soslayo.

—Tranquila, Max… —Se acercó lentamente y plantó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla—. Todo saldrá bien.

Sonrojada, lo primero que hice por puro instinto fue mirar a Chloe. Solo conseguí que me esquivara la visión.

 _Nada… está saliendo bien._

Y así, con esa vaga sensación de que iba a morir acribillada por mi mejor amiga en cualquier momento, empezamos a vestirnos. Me puse unos oscuros pantalones de Chloe y por último agarré esa maldita camisa que me causó tantos problemas.

La examiné, vacilante, y comencé a ponérmela. Me quedaba tal y cómo recordaba; en otras palabras, parecía una estúpida con eso puesto. En el presente creí que me veía bien, pero ahora… Ahora hasta eso ha cambiado.

—¿Te ayudo?

Me sobresalté por esa inesperada voz que ya conocía a la perfección. Con el cuerpo tenso giré hacia Rachel, que ya estaba plantada frente a mí levantando las manos y llevándolas al cuello de la camisa.

Con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa me acomodó mejor la ropa. Yo solo quedé ruborizada en el lugar sin saber qué decir, para variar.

—Te queda bien, geek. —Ascendió los ojos hasta capturar los míos—. Deberías probar este estilo más seguido. Tengo muchas playeras para prestarte, si quieres.

—Umm… No sé si…

—Además —Comenzó a abrir los botones que yo abroché y dejó la camisa abierta—, casi somos del mismo talle.

Chloe se asomó por encima de su hombro y dibujó una divertida sonrisa.

—¡Nada mal, hippie! ¡Estás para rockerla!

 _Oh, parece que se le pasó el malhumor…_

Solté una estúpida risita y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Listas para salir de fiesta? —Hice el típico gesto surfista con la mano—. Shaka Braaah~

Ambas intercalaron la vista entre ellas con una burlona y casi indignada sonrisita.

—O tal vez no. —dijeron al mismo tiempo, generando que mi ademán cayera en picada. Inflé los cachetes, enojada.

—Bien, de acuerdo… ¡De acuerdo! Jamás seré una puta rockera como ustedes —exclamé, cruzándome de brazos—. Tampoco es que me interese…

—¡Oh, vamos Max! ¡Es una joda! —respondió Chloe, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Tú has hecho mucho más rock que las drogadictas bandas que seguimos.

—Ahí te daré la razón, Price. —Le guiñó un ojo y me observó—. Eres puro rock, súper Max.

Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa, ruborizada —¿Eso creen?

—¡Claro! ¡Tienes superputospoderes! ¿Hay algo más rockero que eso? —dijo Chloe, mostrándome los dientes en una gran sonrisa—. Como sea, supera tu pequeño complejo de inferioridad y vámonos antes de que aparezca mi vieja y el mierdastro. —finalizó, pasando al lado de nosotras para salir por la puerta.

Asentí, agarré mi bolso donde se encontraban los importantes expedientes, y me lo colgué en el hombro.

—Espera.

Volteé el rostro hacia Rachel y lo siguiente que llegué a vislumbrar fueron sus manos colocándome una gorra. Tanteé con los dedos la visera y la miré, intrigada. Ella me sonrió.

—No quieres que te descubran, ¿no? —Me dio unos anteojos negros. Los examiné con la ceja derecha tiritando.

—Pero tampoco quiero ser un chiste…

Soltó una carcajada y me acomodó mejor la gorra.

—Póntelos cuando estemos cerca de la escuela, entonces.

Asentí de nuevo, contemplando de reojo como descendía la mano por mi piel y acariciaba mi cuello. Devolví los ojos a ella y me encontré con una penetrante mirada que escondía algo más.

Empezó a acercarse a mi oreja, generando que mi curiosidad creciera.

—Gracias por no besarla… —musitó contra mi oído, para luego besar mi lóbulo con ternura. Me sobresalté y antes de que pudiera siquiera mirarla, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Te quedarás en mi cuarto con Chloe hasta que las clases terminen, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. —murmuré, siguiéndola a un paso más lento y dudoso.

 _Espero que esto salga bien… Perderla ya no es una opción._

-/-

En puntitas de pie y absolutamente atentas de que nadie nos notara, entramos a la habitación de Rachel. Al menos el camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, pero ya estando dentro…

—Debo irme a clases. —Nos dijo Rachel, sentándonos a ambas en la cama—. No se muevan de aquí, no tardaré mucho.

—¿Ja? —Chloe elevó una cómplice ceja— ¿Vas a escaparte?

—Algo así. No pienso ir todas las clases, solo a una. —contestó, yendo hasta la puerta.

—¿Puedo adivinar cuál?

Rachel sonrió de lado y la abrió —Ya sabes cuál, Price. —La cerró a sus espaldas.

Miré a mi amiga con curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad.

—¿A cuál irá? —pregunté, sacándome la gorra. Ella se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Drama, por supuesto. Es lo único que le gusta.

—Hm… —Me acosté a su lado— ¿Qué hay de Nathan? ¿Y si la molesta?

—Está en otra clase.

—Ah… Ya veo.

Me dediqué a detallar el techo, que de interesante no tenía nada. Todavía sentía las cosas un poco tensas entre nosotras, por ende, no sabía qué decir. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Su inesperado cambio para conmigo me sorprendió...

—Max.

Pegué un saltito en el lugar, entre conmocionada y asustada.

—¿Si?

—Dijiste que morí varias veces en el presente, ¿no?

Entrecerré los párpados, entristecida.

—Sí…

—Me pregunto… —Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo— ¿Por qué será?

—¿Huh?

—Cada vez que me salvabas, volvía a morir… Eso no puede ser una coincidencia. Es como si…

—Ya hablamos de esto —la corté, sentándome. No quería revolver ese maldito tema. Ella me imitó con una acongojada sonrisa de compañía—. No volverá a suceder.

—… Si tú lo dices.

Giré el rostro hacia ella por poco y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo juro, Chloe. Te salvaré.

Me observó por unos largos instantes en los que mi respiración se volvía más pesada.

—¿Qué hay de Rachel?

Mi corazón palpitó, apresurado —¿Q-Qué hay con ella?

—¿Te gusta?

Entreabrí los labios para dar una inmediata y negativa respuesta, pero no pude modular nada.

Excepto una estúpida cosa.

—¿No estábamos hablando de muertes? —Dibujé una ridícula sonrisa.

—Oh, mierda. —Emanó una corta e irónica carcajada—. Sí que perdiste el tacto en la gran ciudad, hippie.

Verdad, no lo tengo. ¡¿Por qué carajo soy tan idiota?

—Igual, sabes que no me refiero a eso. —Posó los ojos en mí de un incógnito modo que no pude descifrar— ¿Te gusta o no?

Sintiéndome asfixiada por su pregunta, tan solo me limité a bajar el rostro. ¿Por qué me estaba costando tanto mentir? Solo debía decir que no. Solo eso…

—… Ya veo.

Plegué los dedos contra la sábana —No lo sé, Chloe. Y aunque lo supiera, no es importante… Lo único importante es salvarlas.

Una cálida mano levantó mi mentón; me perdí en sus celestes y profundos ojos. Era imposible no hacerlo.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó.

—¿Huh?

—¿Te gusto?

De acuerdo, ahora mi corazón directamente subió a mi garganta y ahí quedó estancado, endureciéndola de tal modo que apenas podía tragar saliva.

Decliné los párpados con tal de no verla de frente.

—Siempre… me has gustado, Chloe.

Ni sé cómo pude decir eso. Ella ni se inmutó, para mi sorpresa o quizás desgracia.

—¿En qué sentido?

Regresé la vista a ella, petrificada. Chloe delineó una incitante sonrisa y acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Sabes que hay muchos, me imagino. ¿O eres tan virgen que ni eso sabes?

Me mordí el labio cada vez más ansiosa.

—Yo… no lo sé.

Continuó detallandome unos mudos instantes y soltó una carcajada. Me liberó, para luego reposar las manos en el colchón con una tranquilidad que casi me molestó. ¿Acaso yo era la única nerviosa?

—Dah, hippie. No sabes nada, ¿eh? Sigues igual de indecisa que siempre.

Su voz sonaba nostálgica… Demasiado.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No estoy enfocada en eso…

Peor mentira que esa no pude decir.

—Hm… —Me espió de reojo—. Supongo que tiene sentido, tienes una misión que cumplir súper Max.

Asentí sin mirarla. Estaba muy avergonzada para hacerlo. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo estas cosas? Y en todo caso, ¿por qué en el presente no se me insinuó de esta manera? Allí hubiera sido todo más fácil.

—Pero esa misión no te impide andar besuqueándote por ahí con mi amiga, ¿no?

Y ahora es cuando quiero tirarme por la ventana y morir dolorosamente.

—Y-Yo no estoy…

—No mientas, lo sé todo. —dijo, cabizbaja. La contemplé, pálida.

Creo que me está bajando la presión; me voy a desmayar, sip. Sería perfecto desmayarme ahora. ¿Dónde está el sangrado nazal cuando lo necesito?

—No fueron muy cuidadosas.

 _Agh… Ya no puedo mentirle. Si sigo alargando esto voy a morir de un infarto._

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—Bien, es cierto. ¡Pero ella lo empezó!

—Y tú la seguiste muy complacida.

—Sí… Es decir, ¡no! —Me cubrí el rostro, roja hasta las orejas—. No sé lo que me pasa con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es tan difícil cerebrito, te gusta. Solo es eso. —Soltó unas cortas risitas, mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos. Prendió uno—. No me sorprende, a todos les gusta Rachel. Hasta a mí me gustó.

Bien, ahora tiene mi completa atención.

—… ¿En serio? —cuestioné, aunque ya sabía la verdad.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Arqueó una divertida ceja— ¿A quién no le gustaría? Pero supongo que ya sabes la historia, ella no sentía lo mismo por mí.

Un sentimiento amargo me atacó. No solo la perdió, sino que Rachel no le correspondió…

—… Ya veo. Lamento eso…

—Ja, no es para tanto. Ni que fuera una telenovela mexicana. —Se tiró de nuevo en la cama con un claro desinterés, y le dio una buena pitada al cigarrillo—. Éramos muy pequeñas, yo también estaba confundida y en una etapa difícil. Creí quererla en otro sentido pero… no.

La observé desde lo alto en demasía curiosa. Su historia coincidía bastante con la que me contó Rachel.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Huh? —Se reincorporó un poco con los codos— ¿Viste lo que es? Es un desastre de persona, Max. Y sigo resaltando que yo no soy mejor, pero… no me gustaban ciertas actitudes. Era más fácil ser su amiga.

—Oh… —Pasé la vista al suelo, dudosa, y la regresé a ella. Necesitaba saber otra cosa con urgencia. En el presente nunca pude indagar como quería, no iba dejar pasar esta oportunidad— ¿Entonces ya no te gusta?

—Pff… ¡Claro que no! —Hizo un relajado ademán con la mano y me sonrió— ¿Aliviada?

—¡No! —Me incliné hacia ella— ¡No lo pregunté por eso!

 _¿O sí…?_

—Hm… —Estrechó la mirada de una exagerada forma y llevó la mano a mi mejilla— ¿Entonces, qué hay de ti?

Pestañeé, confusa, y ya a esta altura muy parecida a un tomate.

—¿Qué?

Deslizó las yemas por mi piel hasta llegar a mi nuca. Me impulsó más a ella, quedando a una corta distancia de su rostro.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Maxine? —repitió de una seductora forma que no pasé desapercibida— ¿Cuál de las dos te gusta en realidad?

Solo estúpidos y vagos vocablos pude modular.

—O será que… —Me arrimó más hacia ella— ¿Te gustamos las dos?

Sus labios… Estoy demasiado cerca de ellos. Tengo que alejarme, sip. Urgente... ¡Urgente!

—Ya te dije que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, infartándome por quinta vez.

—¡Tengo noticias!

Pero no se cerró.

Me di media vuelta, pálida. Rachel, luego de superar la notable sorpresa que asaltó a su rostro, dejó caer ambas cejas y cerró la puerta.

—¿Por qué siempre las agarro en una situación tan lésbica? —preguntó, acercándose.

Yo de alguna extraña forma me teletransporté cual Goku y terminé de pie muy apartada de la cama. Oh, y rígida tal como un soldado.

—¿Será porque todas aquí lo somos? —contestó Chloe con tranquilidad, dándole una pitada al cigarro.

—No creo en las etiquetas —atinó a contestar, poniendo una mano en su cadera— ¡Hey! —La señaló—. Estás tirando la ceniza en mi querido acolchado.

—Eso nunca te molestó.

—Ahora sí.

Chloe chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.

—La clase de drama no te hace bien, amiga. Pareces mi vieja.

Rachel siguió con la visión como caminaba hasta sentarse en la silla del escritorio sin mucha delicadeza, y abría un cajón.

—Oh, tienes provisiones. Voy a armar.

Rodó los ojos —Haz lo que quieras.

Con mucha cautela posé la atención en la castaña y solo me encontré con una disgustada expresión. Sonreí, nerviosa.

—¿C-Cómo te fue? Volviste antes…

Bufó y se sentó en la cama —Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Me senté a su lado, tentando a la suerte.

—Las malas primero.

Me espió de soslayo y llevó las manos hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el colchón.

—Escuché a Nathan hablar por teléfono, parece que hoy tiene una víctima después de todo.

—¿Nathan? —Elevé una disconforme ceja—. No estaba en tu clase.

Rachel derivó la mirada al suelo, desinteresada, y se cruzó de piernas.

—Lo seguí.

—¡Idiota! —Agarré su hombro— ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él!

—No eres mi puta madre, Max… Por suerte.

Reforcé el agarre, enfadada, para luego soltarla.

—¿Y quién es su víctima? —Me limité a decir en un irritado murmullo.

—Hm… No recuerdo bien su nombre. —Llevó una comisura al costado, pensante—. Era algo de Katherine… Ka… ¿Kate…?

—¡Kate! —Me volví hacia ella, precipitada— ¡¿Kate será?!

—¡Eso es! ¡Kate! —Clavó el dedo en mi pecho—. La monja

Hice una disgustada mueca.

—No le digas así, es mi amiga. —La defendí.

—Nah-ah, no aquí Maxine. —Negó con el dedo índice—. Nadie sabe quién eres.

Pestañeé, desorientada —¿Averiguaste?

Asintió —Nadie tiene la más puta idea de quién es la chica del cartel. Solo saben que una nueva estudiante iba a ser trasladada y nunca llegó a la escuela.

—¡Esperen! ¡Eso es bueno! —exclamó Chloe, para luego pasar la lengua por el papelillo—. Entonces, no será un problema que vaya a la fiesta.

—Así es, entrarás conmigo.

Me levanté lentamente, pasmada.

 _¿Kate? Imposible…_

—Han adelantado los planes… Se supone que primero estabas tú, Rachel.

Se incorporó también.

—Umm sí. Pero como ves, hice tremendo escándalo ayer con Nathan, así que supongo que se lo replanteó.

Me cubrí la boca, pensante. Ahora sí que esto era arriesgado. ¿Tenía que permitir que la doparan, secuestraran y le sacaran fotos solo para conseguir evidencia? ¿Y qué hay del video que salió a la luz en el presente? ¿También pasará eso aquí? En el pasado no murió a pesar de todo lo que Nathan le hizo, pero eso arruinó su vida y por poco se suicida.

—Chicas… —Las miré—. No puedo permitir que le hagan eso a Kate.

Rachel me observó con un gesto en absoluto de rechazo.

—Necesitamos las evidencias, ya lo sabes.

—¡Es mi amiga! ¡Y es…! —Mi rostro decayó—. Muy sensible… Apenas podrá superar lo que le pasará.

—¿Pero lo hará, no? —contestó la castaña, indiferente. Ya me estaba colmando bastante la paciencia su fría actitud.

—Gracias a mí, sí.

—Entonces, todo arreglado.

—¡No es tan senci…!

—¡Lo es! —Sujetó mi hombro de golpe—. Max, tenemos que hacer esto.

¿Por qué parece tan alarmada? Oh, claro… Porque ella fue una de las víctimas. No debería sorprenderme.

—Las fotos no saldrán a la luz, si es que eso arruinó su vida. Nos las llevaremos.

Apreté los puños, titubeante. Si actuábamos rápido todo saldría bien, pero sino…

—Hippie. —Chloe caminó hacia mí, ya con el porro encendido, y me lo ofreció—. Relájate, todo saldrá bien. Salvaremos a tu amiga.

Lo tomé solo por costumbre y lo examiné, insegura. Había algo que no encajaba, y no me refería al porro.

—Es extraño… Kate nunca sería invitada al Vortex. —susurré.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Chloe, sacándome el porro de la mano, ya que parecía que no tenía intenciones de fumarlo— ¿Es una inadaptada social como nosotras?

—Porque es una monja. —respondió Rachel, riendo por lo bajo. La miré y negué con la cabeza, cansada de sus malditas burlas.

—No es una monja, pero no es la típica chica popular, por eso…

—Nathan la habrá invitado para secuestrarla, caso cerrado.

—¿Pero Kate aceptó ir? —cuestioné, aludida.

Rachel asintió —Por lo que escuché, sí. Debe estar desesperada por encajar, pobrecita…

Choqué los dientes, furiosa.

De acuerdo, sé que estaba enojada por encontrarme en esa… Bueno, extraña pose con Chloe, pero no me parecía que debía desquitarse de esa tajante manera.

Le di la espalda solo para no insultarla. De nada servía que el ambiente se tensara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Bien, iremos esta noche.

 _Y la salvaré cueste lo que cueste._

Sentí la mirada de Rachel plantada en mi espalda, pero no me digné a darme la vuelta. Ya no solo molestaba que me tratara así, sino que… dolía.

—Supongo que sabes que no puedes ir vestida así. —La oí a mis espaldas. Su voz carecía de empatía.

—Hey, reina del drama, déjala ir como quiere.

—Claro que no, tengo una reputación que mantener. —Sujetó mi hombro y me volteó. Unos indiferentes ojos capturaron los míos. Yo no me quedaba atrás—. Si vas a ser mi invitada, te vestirás correctamente.

Arrugué el entrecejo y me solté —Me da igual, eso no me interesa. —Volví a darme la vuelta con el enojo en aumento.

 _¿Qué mierda le pasa?_

—¿Oh? ¿No te interesa? —Escuché como acortó los pasos; unos molestos brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás—. Debería, geek. ¿Acaso no sabes que irás como mi pareja?

Temblé de pies a cabeza —¿Tu pareja…?

Asintió sobre mi hombro, reforzando el agarre.

—Ajá… El invitado o invitada tiene que ser alguien especial para poder entrar. —Se acercó más a mi oído—. Y tú eres sumamente especial para mí… —musitó, estremeciéndome.

—¿Me lo dices cuando segundos antes me estabas tratando para el culo?

Giró un poco el rostro para observarme.

—¿Cuándo te traté mal? —inquirió de un inocente modo. La miré, sospechosa.

—… Déjalo, ya no importa.

Sus cejas se arquearon de un angustioso modo que nada tenía que ver con su anterior reacción.

—¿Lo hice? —susurró, apretándome más contra ella.

 _¿En serio me lo está preguntando? ¿Acaso no es consciente o todo lo que consumió en su vida le creó una doble personalidad?_

Asentí lentamente, atrapando sus manos.

—Ya puedes soltarme…

—No quise hacerlo. —murmuró, y contrario a lo que le pedí, empezó a sumir los dedos dentro de mi playera.

—H-Hey…

—Pero si vuelvo a presenciar algo así…, creo que lo haré de nuevo sin darme cuenta.

Volteé el rostro hacia Chloe, que estaba tirada en la cama fumando tranquilamente. No nos miraba, y sabía la razón.

—¿Algo así…? —inquirí, nerviosa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… —Subió la palma lentamente por mi vientre hasta atajar uno de mis pechos. Me sonrojé, advirtiendo como lo presionaba—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Tragué saliva con un importante esfuerzo debido a esa petición que sonó a una peligrosa orden. Ella sonrió sobre mi mejilla y me soltó.

—Bien, en un rato nos prepararemos. Pueden descansar mientras.

Chloe levantó la mano desde su lugar —Eso hago, pero si quieren coger puedo irme.

 _¡Puta madre, Chloe!_

—Oh… —La miró, entusiasmada— ¿En serio? ¿Serías tan amable de…?

—¡Nadie va a coger! —Me desquicié.

Ambas me contemplaron con una picarona sonrisa en los labios. Los míos se fruncieron hasta desaparecer.

—Si tú no quieres es tu problema hippie, aquí siempre hay ganas de coger. —Ascendió una seductora ceja y volvió a recostarse como si nada.

—Buen punto, Price. —Rachel me guiñó un incitante ojo, mientras le quitaba el porro de las manos y le daba una larga pitada sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Me revolví el cabello, exasperada.

 _Esta será una larga noche…_

-/-

—Hm… —Rachel se refregó el mentón, para luego atajar mi cintura—. Date la vuelta.

Lo hice, ya en demasía agotada. Las dos horas anteriores se dedicó a probarme uno y otro y otro puto atuendo. Chloe se limitaba a contemplarnos con una fanfarrona sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que estaba sufriendo.

—¡Perfecta! —Junto sus manos, por fin contenta con el resultado—. No es que lo demás te quedara mal, pero esto combina estupendamente con mi ropa.

 _¿Por qué mierda tengo que combinar con ella?_

Me detallé, avergonzada. Literalmente no tenía nada que ver conmigo lo que me puso. Es decir, ¿una falda, yo? ¿Y qué hay con esta playera tan oscura y escotada? Quiero morir.

La peor parte es la de las plataformas… ¿Cuándo mierda usé botas con plataforma? Apenas puedo caminar…

—Rachel…—Suspiré—. Si llegara el caso de tener que correr, me voy a ir a la mierda.

—¡No lo harás! —Atajó mis hombros sin borrar esa resplandeciente sonrisa— ¡No te soltaré en ningún momento!

—Te agradecería que lo hicieras de vez en cuando… —dije ya sin pensar. Chloe largó una carcajada.

—Mala suerte, súper Max. —Revolvió mi cabello, juguetona—. Hoy te tocó sesión de belleza con la reina del drama.

La miré, irritada —¿Y tú qué? ¿No vas a vestirte?

—¡Nah! Si yo tengo que esconderme, ¿para qué carajo voy a arreglarme?

Bufé otra vez y pasé la atención a Rachel; sofoqué un sorprendido sonido. Por estar ocupada insultándola no me di cuenta de que la perfección se encontraba frente a mí.

Se había puesto una corta y blanca remera que le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, y unos shorts igual de cortos pero negros. Bajé la visión; tacos, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo no era su atuendo, sino su cabello absolutamente bien arreglado y aquel oscuro y sugerente maquillaje que se puso.

Derivé los ojos al suelo, sonrojada. Odiaba que fuera tan hermosa… porque era realmente una tentación.

—Bien. —Se giró hacia nosotras luego de estar interminables minutos frente al espejo—. Repasemos el plan.

Me puse seria y asentí. Era momento de actuar.

Nos colocamos en ronda e intercalamos la mirada entre todas.

—Primero, yo entraré con Max. —Me observó, para luego pasar la vista a Chloe—. Nos encargaremos de distraer al guardia de seguridad, y mientras tanto tú entrarás por la ventana del segundo piso, ¿segura que podrás con eso?

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Rach? —Elevó una confiada comisura—. Entré miles de veces, un arbolito me ayudó.

—De acuerdo monito, entonces… —Regresó los ojos a mí—. Tú y yo pasaremos a la parte Vip. Estoy segura que Nathan la llevará allí.

Asentí.

—Luego, Chloe aparecerá desde las sombras con una importante y ridícula máscara para que nadie la note. —La miró de nuevo—. Como aterrizarás en el segundo piso, solo debes bajar la escalera que te llevará directo al Vip y sumarte a la búsqueda. —Vaciló unos instantes—. Por cierto, ¿trajiste el…?

—¿Arma? —Arqueó una orgullosa ceja—. Claro que sí. No pienso entrar a ese loquero sin eso.

—Ten cuidado, Chloe. —Sujeté su mano— ¿Está cargada?

—Umm… ¿Tú qué piensas? —contestó con sarcasmo.

—¡Por eso mismo digo que tengas cuidado! No es un juguete.

—Y no podemos olvidar que se pegó un tiro sola. —agregó Rach, riendo en un murmullo.

—¡Cierra la boca, zorra! ¡Te dije que no lo hice! —Puso una mano en su cadera, evitando nuestros ojos—. Al menos no aquí.

Fue imposible que no se me escapara una risita a mí también. Rachel me contempló dibujando una mayor.

—Por fin te ríes, linda.

—¿Eh?

—Estabas muy decaída antes.

 _Ajá… ¿De quién será la culpa?_

Llevó la mano a mi mejilla, despertándome.

—Con una sonrisa en tus labios te ves aún más hermosa. —musitó a una corta distancia de mi boca. Carraspeé, incómoda. Su perfecto rostro tan cerca solo provocaba que mi sonrisa se transformase en una deforme.

—N-No me causen problemas y sonreiré.

—Trataremos —atinó a decir Chloe con una aburrida mueca, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Hizo un ademán con la mano— ¿Vamos, parejita?

Rachel atajó mi mano y empezó a seguirla, llevándome con ella. Detallé el agarre, nerviosa. Mucho más nerviosa que antes. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Chloe abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco, generando que la imitáramos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su angelito.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvidé algo! —Se dio la vuelta y retomó los pasos. Quedó parada frente a mí observándome desde lo alto con una segura expresión que parecía esconder algo. La miré, arqueando una confundida ceja.

—¿Qué?

Comenzó a dibujar una maligna sonrisa que me hizo poner la piel de gallina, y sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.

—Por cierto, Max. —Inclinó el rostro hacia mí—. Yo no pierdo ningún reto por hacer esto.

Tironeó mi brazo, impulsándome hacia ella, y presionó sus labios contra los míos en un poderoso encuentro que me dejó detenida.

Infartada, realmente infartada…, noté de reojo como Rachel, que se encontraba al lado mío, abría los ojos de par en par, reforzando el agarre en mi mano. Tanto, que empezó a doler.

Así de rápido como se unió, se desprendió. Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras mi mandíbula daba un lindo paseo por el suelo.

—Oh… Lo siento. —Limpió con el pulgar el borde mi labio—. Te corrí un poco el maquillaje. —Se dio la vuelta como si nada—. Ahora sí, ¿vamos equipo?

Me tapé la boca, sonrojada —¿C-Chloe? ¿Qué demonios…?

La delicada mano que me sostenía me soltó, generándome un instantáneo vacío. Observé con el pecho apretado como Rachel se alejaba a un furioso paso y sujetaba el hombro de su mejor amiga.

—¿Me estás retando, Price? —cuestionó de una grave manera que me asustó— ¿En serio? ¿En mi propia cara?

Chloe giró el semblante hacia ella y sonrió de soslayo.

—Solo terminé el reto que ella no aceptó.

—No lo aceptó por algo.

—Porque tú estabas ahí, si hubiésemos estado solas… —Me miró unos segundos—. Lo hubiera aceptado, ¿verdad, Max?

Di un tembloroso paso atrás —Yo…

—Claro que lo hubieras aceptado, hippie. —Me mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa y retomó el camino, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Si no nos vamos se hará tarde.

Rachel cerró los puños y se giró lentamente a mí. ¿Era eso tristeza en sus ojos?

—¿Es cierto? ¿Lo hubieras aceptado?

Entreabrí los labios una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Y-Yo… En realidad…

Arrugó la frente, bufó, y siguió caminando —Vamos, geek.

Tardé en retomar los pasos. Ahora solo sentía un inmenso odio hacia mí misma. La respuesta a su pregunta se asomó por mi mente, pero por temor no la dije.

Por temor a seguir con algo que no debería estar sucediendo.

 _No, no la hubiera besado._

 _-/-_

Todo el camino en la vieja camioneta de Chloe fue el más incómodo y lento de mi vida, en especial porque estaba en medio de las dos. Si mi idea era calmar las aguas ahora directamente se había ido todo al carajo; tremendo tsunami. Se suponía que teníamos que trabajar como un equipo, pero en este momento de equipo no teníamos nada. Y eso era preocupante.

—Llegamos —avisó Chloe, deteniendo el motor—. Agh… Había olvidado la cantidad de estúpidos snobs que vienen a este lugar. —comentó, cruzando los brazos en el volante y divisando por la ventanilla a todos los chicos que ya parecían bastante ebrios.

—Yo vengo a este lugar, Price —contestó Rachel de un tajante modo, abriendo la puerta. Por un segundo pensé que me la iba a cerrar en la cara, pero no. Al contrario. Me la sostuvo y todo—. Ven… —Me tendió una mano. La examiné, ensimismada.

 _¿No estaba enojada?_

La sujeté, dudosa, y salí.

 _Debe estar reprimiéndolo… ¿O ya me estoy creyendo el centro del universo?_

Chloe salió detrás de nosotras y justamente así se mantuvo cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada, detrás y con un perfil bajo.

—Apenas nos veas hablando con el guardia, ve a tu querido arbolito. —musitó Rachel, mirándola de reojo.

—Lo sé mi reina. Eso haré. —respondió, irónica. Capté como reforzó algo en su chaqueta de cuero.

—Ni se te ocurra usar el arma, ¿de acuerdo? —susurré, mientras seguíamos caminando hasta quedar a pocos metros de la entrada. Las fiesteras luces ya hacían acto de presencia y claramente la música electrónica también.

—¡Lo sé! Agh… Dejen de darme órdenes. Ya bastante tengo con mi mierdastro.

Nos detuvimos antes de quedar considerablemente cerca. Chloe hizo una afirmativa señal con la cabeza y se escabulló por los arbustos hasta que la perdimos de vista. Traté de buscarla entre estos, preocupada.

—Estará bien.

Me volví hacia Rachel y asentí no muy segura. Extrañamente me sonrió, ofreciéndome la mano. La detallé, sonrojada.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario?

—Sí, eres mi novia por hoy. Actuemos como tal.

 _Novia… Ese término sonó algo fuerte._

Avergonzada, sujeté su mano otra vez. Ella reforzó el aferre sin deshacer esa perfecta sonrisa, y empezó a llevarme hasta la entrada. No la que tenía una importante fila, sino otra. Una más exclusiva.

Un gigante guardia de seguridad vestido de traje nos observó unos momentos con una asesina mirada. Sin embargo, cuando reconoció a Rachel le sonrió cual mejor amigo y le ofreció la mano.

—Hey, Rach. —Chocaron los nudillos—. Tan hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias, grandulón. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, eh. —Le regaló su más deslumbrante sonrisa, dándole un golpecito. No saqué la lengua asqueada porque sería sospechoso.

El guardia pasó la vista a mí y arqueó una peligrosa ceja.

—¿Y esta? —Me señaló con el pulgar. Arrugué la frente.

 _¿Quién mierda se cree…?_

—"Esta" —Comenzó a decir mi querida acompañante, pasando un brazo por detrás de mis hombros—. Es mi novia, así que mejor ten cuidado. No vuelvas a decirle así. —Reforzó el agarre en mi piel. La espié de soslayo, sonrojada.

 _Hey, hey… No lo trates mal, ¿no se supone que tengo que pasar desapercibida?_

—¿Novia, tú? ¿De verdad? —Me examinó como si no pudiese creerlo—. Esto es inusual. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu preciosa novia?

 _Ahora soy preciosa, ok._

Espera…

 _¿Mi nombre? No puedo decir mi nombre. ¡No pensamos en eso!_

Tambaleante, giré el rostro hacia Rachel. Ella hizo lo mismo con una estúpida sonrisa adornándola.

—Su nombre es… Florinda.

 _¡Hija de puta!_

—¿Florinda? —Alzó la otra ceja y soltó una carcajada— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Son lo más, chicas! —Sacó el rojo listón de uno de los tantos palos que protegían la entrada—. Pasen y disfruten.

Entramos conmigo gruñendo.

—¿Florinda? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —Me contempló como si nada—. Es un hermoso nombre en otro país.

—¡Aquí suena ridículo!

—Oh, vamos. —Sujetó mi mano otra vez—. Solo es un nombre.

Suspiré y posé la visión al frente mientras caminábamos, o mejor dicho esquivábamos a los enloquecidos adolescentes. Fiesta, drogas, chicos, chicas, Victoria… ¡Ah, mierda!

De inmediato me escondí detrás de Rachel. Ella volteó el semblante y sonrió, divertida.

—¿Victoria? —inquirió.

—Victoria.

—No sabe quién eres.

—Ah… Cierto. —Volví a su lado—. A veces lo olvido.

—Además, estás tan diferente a la foto con ese maquillaje que los demás no podrán reconocerte.

—Era la idea, solo por eso dejé que me maquillaras.

Se colgó de mi brazo, riendo por lo bajo.

—De verdad, estás muy hermosa. En sí… —Se acercó a mi oído—. Siempre estás hermosa, no importa lo que tengas puesto. —musitó, sujetando mi cintura por detrás.

Antes de siquiera poder responder, seguro histéricamente, aceleró el paso.

—Vamos directamente al Vip como quedamos. Chloe ya debería estar trepando su querido arbolito. —Su tonada decayó al nombrarla, como si aquello le recordara lo que sin pudor alguno hizo conmigo antes de salir de su habitación.

—Sí…

Ah… Mierda. ¿Por qué me besó? ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? ¿Ahora resulta que le gusto? Y si es así, ¡¿tenía que demostrarlo antes de una puta misión y en la maldita cara de su mejor amiga?!

Sonreí para mí.

 _No hay nada que hacer, así es Chloe. No le teme a nada._

Llegamos a la entrada del Vip conmigo mirando a ambos lados por si veía a Kate.

—¡Hey, Rach! —La saludó la que vigilaba, pasando la atención a mí con cierto sigilo— ¿Acompañada? —cuestionó, ahora observando la lista de invitados— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Viene conmigo. —Tironeó mi brazo de golpe, ya que me había alejado considerablemente en búsqueda de mi amiga.

—Oh… Entiendo. Pasen. —Abrió la cortina. Al ingresar, me examinó de pies a cabeza con un aire altanero. Le lancé una irritada mirada.

Este tipo de cosas es bullying indirecto, sépanlo.

Entramos y todo estaba como lo recordaba. El sector era más oscuro y pequeño, la locura de los chicos más grande, ya que claramente solo adinerados que podían conseguir drogas mejores se encontraban en este sector. Rachel era una excepción… ¿Creo?

En fin, botellas en el suelo, música desenfrenada, etc…

Todo muy aburrido.

Al menos para mí, mi acompañante ya estaba moviendo el cuello y las caderas al ritmo de la música.

—Hey, no vinimos aquí a bailar.

—¡Lo sé! —Gritó en mi oído por lo alto que estaba la música, ensordeciéndome— ¡Pero tenemos que esperar la magnífica aparición de Chloe! ¡Y Nathan todavía no ha llegado!

Giré el dedo índice dentro de mi oreja. Creo que realmente me dejó sorda.

—¡Y qué quieres hacer mientras! —exclamé.

—¡Bailar contigo!

—¡Ni en pedo!

—¡Vamos!

—¡Que no!

Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un tierno puchero —¿Tomar algo sí?

Admiré su dulce carita, odiándome.

Odiándome porque cedí gracias a ella y ya estaba en la maldita barra pidiendo un trago.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —cuestionó, sacando su billetera.

—… No suelo tomar mucho, así que no sé. —Dudé, mirando la carta.

O quizás una mejor respuesta sería… ¡No vine aquí por esto!

Rachel señaló un trago en la carta, pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cintura.

—Este te gustará, es livianito. —Me sujetó con fuerza y empezó a acariciarme por encima de la ropa lentamente.

Me tensé de inmediato, y mi garganta se resecó. Ahora sí necesitaba beber algo con urgencia.

—D-De acuerdo. —apenas pude decir, detallando como sacaba el dinero y pedía dos tragos. Me alarmé.

—¡Espera! —Atajé su muñeca—. Yo pagaré el mío.

—Para nada, yo invito. —Sonrió deslumbrantemente, demasiado para mi pobre corazón—. Eres mi novia, después de todo.

—… Solo por hoy.

—Me gustaría que lo fueras siempre.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y desvié el rostro, sonrojada.

—Tonta… Ni me conoces.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Inclinó la cara hacia mí, ya que yo hacía lo imposible para evitarla—. Ya no es una excusa. Pasamos por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, eso hace que quieras a una persona, ¿sabes?

La observé, impactada.

 _¿Querer?_

Ella sonrió.

—Las experiencias, Max. Eso lo es todo.

Entreabrí los labios para contestar, pero los tragos llegaron, interrumpiéndome.

 _Gracias a dios…_

Esta conversación se estaba tornando muy profunda… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Chloe?!

Sujeté el trago y mientras lo probaba pasé la vista de un lado a otro, buscándola. Cosa que Rachel notó.

—Ya llegará, le toma su tiempo colarse.

—Ah… Sí.

Nos quedamos mudas unos minutos en los que rogué porque hablara. Sí, lo sé. No era una buena idea, pero yo no sabía qué mierda decir. Esto parecía una... cita. Y no estoy para nada acostumbrada a eso. Que no me soltara tampoco facilitaba mi capacidad para modular.

—Entonces… —Rodó los ojos con cierta picardía, navegando la mano por el borde de mi cintura— ¿Vienes seguido por aquí, linda? —bromeó.

Reí por lo bajo, tentada y por supuesto, aliviada.

—No realmente, es mi tercera vez… —respondí de un inocente pero falso modo.

—Oh… —Me escaneó de arriba abajo, mientras sus dedos, traviesos, se sumían dentro de mi playera, rozando la piel de mi espalda. Decir que me estremecí es poco— ¿Qué tal la primera?

—Una desgracia.

—Umm… ¿La segunda?

—Odiosa —contesté, dando otro trago, cosa que imitó—. Conocí a una chica que por poco y me baja los dientes sin razón.

—¿Sin razón? —inquirió, achinando los ojos—. Quizás… y solo quizás, la razón fue que asustaste a esta chica, que a todo esto debe ser una preciosura, con tu extraño discurso salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

—Era todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. —proseguí, burlona.

—Yo creo que pudiste haber empezado mejor…

—¿Ah, sí? —Volteé el rostro hacia ella, bajando la copa— ¿Haciendo qué?

Emanó una corta risita, reforzando el agarre en mi cintura, y me impulsó hacia ella.

—Esto.

Se acercó y besó mis labios de pronto. Me fui hacia atrás de tan fuerte que fue el impacto. No tardó mucho en despegarse con una tortuosa lentitud y ascender una seductora ceja, dejándome con ganas de más.

Me cubrí la boca, sonrojada.

—¿C-Crees que eso hubiera sido mejor?

—¡Totalmente! —Volvió a su inicial posición y le dio un tranquilo sorbo a su bebida. Observó mi copa de soslayo, curiosa— ¿Quieres otro?

—¿Huh?

Señaló la copa. La miré; casi estaba vacía. Ok, estaba bebiendo un pooco rápido, lo cual no era bueno.

—Ah, yo lo pagaré esta vez. —Me giré hacia la barra de nuevo, sin embargo, su mano seguía empecinada en no soltarme, lo cual me hacía un poco dificultosa la tarea de moverme.

—Ni se te ocurra, Maxine —susurró en mi oído, ascendiendo la punta de los dedos por la curva de mi espalda—. Yo me encargaré de todo hoy.

Apreté el puño, excitada. Sí, jodidamente excitada. Culpa de su tacto, el trago, y toda la confusión interna que me atacaba sin piedad hacía días.

Giré el rostro a ella y sus ojos se ampliaron como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Estás bien? —Acarició mi frente, llevando mi flequillo hacia atrás—. Dios… Estás ardiendo.

—¡E-Estoy bien! —Tragué saliva; nop, no me calmó—. Solo… tengo sed.

Asintió, preocupada, y llamó al barman chasqueando los dedos.

—No me asustes así, súper Max.

—Lo siento…

Mi cabeza empezaba a doler, y no; no era por estar excitada. Sino por el ruido de la música. Pero… dolía demasiado. Desde que llegué al pasado que por momentos me asaltaba una maldita puntada que cada vez se me hacía más insostenible. Extrañamente, el alcohol apaciguaba un poco el dolor. Seguro porque me adormecía el cuerpo.

Apoyé la frente en la mano, ya algo mareada.

 _Chloe… ¿Dónde estás?_

—Ten… —Puso la fría copa sobre mi cachete, aliviándome—. Bebe más despacio esta vez, ¿sí?

Elevé una socarrona ceja —¿Vas a cuidarme? ¿Tú?

—¿Crees que no soy capaz? —Arqueó también una, pero en este caso incitante—. Puedo cuidarte toda la noche si quieres, linda.

—Ja… —Cerré los ojos, apacible—. Eres tierna cuando quieres.

Su labio inferior se despegó —¿…Qué?

 _Mierda._

—¡N-Nada!

 _Estoy empezando a decir estupideces... ¿Cordura? ¿Estás por ahí?_

Se quedó contemplándome unos largos segundos en los que no sabía dónde meterme.

—Max… —Sujetó mi mano de pronto—. Yo… —Se detuvo en seco cuando la canción cambió por una más pop que electrónica— ¡Oh! —exclamó, dejándome sorda por no sé ya qué vez— ¡Amo esta canción! ¡Bailemos!

La miré, indignada. De verdad muy indignada. Me estoy muriendo en su cara, dijo que iba a cuidarme, ¿y ahora quiere forzarme a bailar?

La odio.

—Tenemos una misión, no estamos acá para bai… ¡Hey, no me arrastres!

—¡Necesito bailar esto con urgencia!

—¡Baila tú sola!

—¡Quiero hacerlo contigo!

 _Ah… ¿Ok?_

Llegamos a la no pista; porque no había ninguna en ese sector, solo quedamos en el medio. Sujetó mis manos y no tardó en apegarse a mí y comenzar a moverse al compás de la música.

—Umm… ¿Olvidé mencionar que no sé bailar o ya se está notando? —dije con una tonada algo rasposa y resbaladiza.

—¡Se está notando! —Asintió una y otra vez, ajena a mi disgustada cara— ¡Pero no importa! ¡Lo importante es divertirse! —Agarró mi mano y me dio una vuelta.

Sonrojada, me estrellé contra ella al volver al frente. Sujetó mi cintura de inmediato, como si así pudiera evitar que escapara.

Bien pensado.

—¡No lo estás haciendo nada mal! —exclamó, enredando el brazo libre detrás de mi cuello—. Es como la primera vez que bailamos.

—Que me obligaste a bailar, mejor dicho.

Rió y me dio otra vuelta. En esta ocasión no me devolvió al frente, sino que apegó su delantera contra mi espalda.

—Fue mágico. —susurró en mi oído, meciéndose de un lado a otro sobre mi trasero.

Bien, ahora es cuando todo se va al carajo.

—¿No te gustó? —agregó, enredando las manos en mi cintura y pegándose más a mí ya, entumecido cuerpo. Podía sentir sus importantes atributos rozando contra mi espalda.

—No es que no me haya gustado. Solo… fue desconcertante.

 _Tú eres desconcertante._

Emanó una ronca risita en mi oreja y empezó a elevar las manos por mi cintura.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… —continuó y lo próximo que llegué a sentir fue su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello. Comenzó a arrastrar los labios por mi piel, llevándose no solo ésta, sino también mi sensatez—. Es divertido.

Mi respiración se estaba entrecortando. El pecho me pesaba y mi entrepierna amenazaba con arder en cualquier momento. Estaba más sensible de lo que creía.

En otras palabras... S.O.S

—R-Rachel… —Giré el semblante hacia ella, agitada—. Creo que…

Me observó con una apagada visión y mordiéndose el borde del labio.

—¿Qué…?

—Estoy borracha.

Pestañeó, sorprendida, y contuvo una carcajada, abrazándome más.

—Está bien, te dije que yo me ocuparé de cuidarte. —susurró, reposando el mentón en mi hombro.

—No me refiero solo a eso… —Vacilé, detallando esas malditas manos que solo atinaban a ascender por mi cuerpo—. Cuando estoy borracha… suelo perder un poco el juicio.

 _Ya lo estoy perdiendo. ¡¿Por qué carajo se lo confesé?!_

—¿No es eso normal? —Su voz se estaba tornando innecesariamente ronca, y su respiración de normal ya no tenía nada; sonaba apresurada—. Es lo que hace el alcohol.

—Pero a mí… directamente… —Mis palabras fueron reemplazadas por un ahogado jadeo cuando percibí como empezaba a besar mi cuello con lentitud—. R-Rachel…

Ella reforzó el agarre en mi abdomen y siguió subiendo por el hasta sumirse dentro de mi playera.

—Max…

Sus dedos rozaron uno de mis pechos, sobresaltándome.

—E-Espera…

—Mh… —Ronroneó en mi oído, estimulando a mis debilitados sentidos—. Creo que… no podré. —Frunció la palma sobre mi pecho, generando que cerrara los ojos con ímpetu. Sujeté su muñeca en un vago intento de quitarla.

—N-No es momento para…

—Nunca es momento, lo sé —musitó, deslizando la lengua hacia arriba por mi cuello—. Pero ya estoy cansada de que no lo sea.

Abrí los ojos frágilmente, advirtiendo como acariciaba mi pecho en circulares movimientos, para luego atajar mi pezón con los dedos.

 _Oh, no… Esto se está saliendo de control. Espera… ¿Nos están viendo todos?_

—Rachel…

—Me gustas… —susurró, girando mi mentón. Lo que noté en sus ojos fue solo una hambruna insaciable, pero en el reflejo de ellos también pude captar mis propios ojos, que resplandecían inmersos de deseo.

Comenzó a inclinarse hacia mis labios mientras declinaba los párpados.

—Max...

—Pero… Chloe…

Se detuvo en seco y al instante arrugó tanto la frente que por poco y se deformó. Regresó la visión a mí y ahí quedé, petrificada. Solo furia irradiaba ahora.

—Es todo, me tienes harta.

 _¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda entendió?_

Sujetó mi mano con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarme con ella.

—¡R-Rachel! ¡Espera!

—No.

Siguió caminando a paso rápido hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras. Empezamos a subirlas; por supuesto, yo tropezándome en cada escalón.

—¡T-Te dije que esperes!

Reforzó el agarre, casi lastimándome, y terminamos de subir. No había nada más que pasillos oscuros en ese lugar; unas ventanas a los costados los acompañaban. Ventanas por las que deduje que Chloe entraría.

—El segundo piso…

Y por si es necesario aclararlo, no había nadie.

Me dio la vuelta con rudeza y me estampó contra la pared. Sus manos no tardaron en estrellarse a los costados de mi cabeza, haciéndome tiritar.

—Aquí nadie nos molestará.

 _Oh, sí. Solo Chloe… Nada grave._

Entreabrí los labios para refutar, pero ella atajó mi mentón con los dedos, callando mi futura queja.

—Max, agradezco que no la hayas besado.

La miré, confusa. Muy confusa y un poco asustada. Su mirada había perdido por completo el brillo y su voz sonaba demasiado grave y peligrosa.

—Pero me pregunto si eres consciente de lo que esa decisión significó.

—¿Q-Qué?

Acercó el rostro y lo único que pude ver en sus ojos fue ira.

—Me elegiste a mí.

Abrí los míos de golpe.

—Eso significó. Así que… ¿Por qué no dejas de nombrarla de una buena vez y te enfocas en mí?

Apreté las mandíbulas, nerviosa.

—¡No elegí a nadie! ¡Solo no quería besarla!

—A mi me besas todo el tiempo.

—¡Tú me besas a mí!

—Tú te dejas, no me eches la culpa. —Levantó más mi mentón, delineando una peligrosa sonrisa—. Me pregunto… ¿Realmente no sabes con quién te has metido, no? Conmigo no puedes jugar, no soy la partida de nadie.

De acuerdo, eso es lo más incoherente que escuché en mi vida. En especial viniendo de ella.

—¡Tú eres la que juega con los demás!

Su aferre lentamente se debilitó hasta soltarme.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—¡Tú eres la que jugó con Chloe!

—Yo no jugué con ella. —Flexionó los brazos y se acopló a mi cuerpo— ¿Estás delirando, geek?

—¡No!

—Admito que jugué con otras personas porque no me interesaban, o porque justamente tenían "algo" que me interesaba, pero eran malas personas. No cuenta, ¿cierto?

 _¿No… cuenta?_

—Se merecían que jugara con ellas.

Una impotente energía se estaba apoderando de mí, pero no era la única. El ambiente se estaba tornando pesado… Y no hablaba solo psicológicamente. En serio estaba pesado.

¿En qué momento pasó de ser una tierna chica a esto?

—Nadie merece eso —musité, clavando la vista en el suelo—. No importa lo que hayan hecho.

—Ja… —Elevó una burlona comisura—. Eres tan dulce, así solo te aplastarán. —Sujetó mi mentón de nuevo—. Yo era como tú, hasta que la realidad me aplastó. —Descendió las yemas por mi garganta.

—Rachel…

—Realmente… —Soltó una perdida risita, ensombrecida—… Me aplastó.

 _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Apenas puedo respirar por su maldita presencia. Es como si…_

—Deberías abrir los ojos antes de que te aplaste a ti también. —continuó con ese aire de grandeza y diría que casi maligno.

—¿Qué… estás diciendo? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—¿Por qué, preguntas? —Rodó los ojos con cierta complicidad y los regresó a mí—. Porque quiero que seas mía y no está funcionando nada de lo que haga.

 _¿En serio? ¿Eso cree?_

—Chloe sigue en el medio molestando.

—¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

—¿No tiene? —Se mordió el labio, frustrada, y estrelló de nuevo las manos a mis costados—. No me tomes por estúpida, Max.

Su voz sonó tan grave que retumbó en mi pecho. No obstante, eso no fue lo único que retumbó.

Pasé la visión a las ventanas, ya que el ruido de éstas golpeando una y otra vez llamó mi atención. Estaban comenzando a temblar de una inexplicable forma.

 _Es igual que aquella vez…_

—Estoy harta de este jueguito del gato y el ratón. —Sujetó mi cabello por detrás y tironeó de el hacia abajo hasta levantar mi rostro—. Quizás la única opción que me queda es ser más directa.

No me estaba lastimando, pero sí que estaba enojada y siendo un poco bruta.

Y yo estaba pasmada. Muy pasmada por todo lo que estaba presenciando.

 _Si lo que creo es cierto…_

—Decídete de una buena vez.

Devolví los ojos a ella, que por segundos se plantaban en las ventanas que cada vez rebotaban con más fuerza.

 _No puede ser… ¡Tengo que detenerla!_

—¡Rachel! —Atajé sus brazos— ¡Debes calmarte!

—Estoy calmada. —respondió, inexpresiva.

Claro que no lo estaba; parecía vacía. Como si estuviera cayendo en picada en una espiral emocional, y claramente el final terminaría en una desgracia.

—¡No lo estás! —Miré de soslayo una de las ventanas; se estaba quebrando— ¡No quiero nada con Chloe!

—Hm…

—¡No quiero nada con nadie porque tendré que regresar a mi época! —exploté con la verdad.

Sus verdosos ojos gradualmente se fueron abriendo hasta quedar cual platos. ¿De verdad no había pensando en eso?

No…, creo que lo sabía. Solo que cuando lo mencioné se hizo realidad.

—Regresar… —repitió perdidamente, plegando los dedos sobre la pared.

Asentí, reforzando el agarre en sus brazos.

—Por eso… no puedo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, lo cual me destruyó. Bajó la cabeza, chocando los dientes, cerró ambos puños y de repente golpeó la pared con fuerza, sacudiéndome.

—¡No quiero que regreses!

Y eso fue todo. Las ventanas empezaron a reventar una por una, haciendo un escandaloso ruido, mientras una impresionante ventisca entraba por ellas. Las detallé, boquiabierta. El siguiente turno era la más cercana a nosotras.

Había perdido el control.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, perpleja, y la miré de golpe.

—¡Rachel!

* * *

Dejo por acá el capítulo ocho finalmente. Sí, para variar, siempre tardo. Miil disculpass.

¡Gracias por leer gente linda!

 **lobasinmanada:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Te leo en el próximo, entonces. Besos!

 **lestibur:** ¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado también y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer, estimado! Espero no haber tardado mucho (ah re que sí) y ojalá este capítulo te guste también. Ah, y espero que tu corazón siga tolerando este triángulo amoroso jajaj. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Anonimo:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **ANONIMO:** ¡Gracias por leer! Acá dejo la continuación, un poco tarde, pero lista al fin jajaj. Besos!


	9. Engaño

**Engaño**

—¡Rachel, detente! —Atajé sus mejillas de golpe en un intento de calmarla, solo para conseguir que me quitara lo que restaba de aire el brillante y emblanquecido resplandor que ahora vislumbraba en sus ojos. Aquel verdoso color tan especial que poseía desapareció por completo. Ella... desapareció por completo.

Negué la cabeza con un pasmado gesto plantado en el rostro. No quería creer lo que estaba presenciando; perdió por completo el control.

 _Mierda..., mierda, ¡mierda!_

Desvié la visión al costado cuando una de las ventanas cercanas reventó, generando que los vidrios se dirigieran directo a mí de un rápido modo que no pude esquivar.

—¡Agh! —exclamé cuando uno rozó mi mejilla, cortando mi piel. Rachel arrugó la frente en medio del colapso que no parecía tener la capacidad de sosegar.

Una verdadera tormenta se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior. Una que, si no me equivoco, era peligrosa.

—Max... —Llevó una perdida mano a mi mejilla y delineó con las yemas la herida—. Qué...

Habló pero no reaccionó; estaba hipnotizada. Su voz sonaba opacada, lejana... Muy lejana.

Apretando las mandíbulas, devolví la atención a ella y reforcé el agarre en su rostro.

—¡Todo está bien! —Acerqué el mío— ¡Cálmate!

Sus perdidos, bien abiertos y blancos ojos me decían que muy lejos estaba de calmarse. Estos brillaban de un furioso pero frustrante modo, como si estuviera en medio de una ardua batalla interna. Ella no quería perder el control, lo sé, pero claramente sus poderes le llevaban la delantera.

En medio del caos, me distraje unos segundos observando mi alrededor. Un devastador viento, que se oía en un grave zumbar, entraba por las ventanas, volteando los sillones que se encontraban ahí, revoleando todos los vidrios destruidos que amenazaban con caer en el primer piso. Que todos en la fiesta se percataran de lo que acontecía no era mi idea, pero que directamente terminaran cortados por la mitad menos.

 _Si sigue así destruirá todo el maldito lugar._

—¡Rachel, tienes que detenerte!

Solo provoqué que ese filoso viento aumentara y que sus cabellos fueran la viva imagen de él, aleteando a los costados de su ido semblante.

—¡Mierda!

Desesperada, hice lo único que mi mente registraba como un calmante para su persona. Miré fijamente esos ojos que no se dignaban a despertar, acorté la distancia y besé sus labios con fuerza. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras sus manos, que seguían aprisionando la pared, se aflojaban, resbalándose por ellas hasta terminar en mis hombros. Clavó las uñas en mi piel en un obvio intento de regresar. O mejor dicho, de sostenerse; sus piernas temblaban, las sentía contra las mías a punto de derrumbarse. Y yo solo rogaba que este exasperado acto la despertase, porque sino sería el fin.

—Max...

Para mi milagrosa suerte, luego de unos largos segundos en los que la ansiedad no me compadeció, empezó a cerrar los párpados lentamente y entreabrió los labios, buscando más el contacto. Me pareció que lo hizo sin ser muy consciente, pero eso no quitó que se estuviera tranquilizando. Las ventanas que seguían en pie tiritando con intenciones de romperse cesaron, el endemoniado viento que nos rodeaba poco a poco iba perdiendo potencia también. Le di un veloz vistazo a las ventanas y regresé los ojos a ella; pequeñas lágrimas inmersas de confusión se desprendían de los suyos.

 _Rachel..._

No podía creerlo. Ella... es igual a mí; tiene poderes. Sin embargo, estos son tan destructivos que no se pueden comparar con los míos.

Son peligrosos.

Con un amargo sentimiento carcomiéndome el pecho profundicé el beso, enredando la mano en su sedoso cabello, entrelazando nuestras lenguas de una suave manera que ayudara a regresarla. Sus manos apretaron mis hombros mientras oía en un eco como ahogada un afligido jadeo en mi interior, que en realidad encubría un agónico grito.

Comprobando que en efecto estaba más calmada, me desprendí con cautela y la contemplé algo agitada. Sus ojos por fin volvían a su natural color, pero para nada brillaban del cotidiano modo al que llegué a acostumbrarme y que ahora extrañaba horrores.

Tenía que devolverla a la realidad.

—Rachel, escucha...

Y como si mis palabras la lastimaran, descendió el rostro sofocando un quejido y resbaló las palmas hacia abajo por mis brazos.

—¿Q-Qué hice? —preguntó en un lamentable hilo de voz. Entrecerré los ojos, angustiada, y levanté su decaído mentón.

—No te asustes por lo que voy a decir... —comencé a hablar con la tonada más serena que hallé, acariciando su mejilla—... Rachel, tienes poderes.

Elevó su frágil visión, desentendida. Comparada a la fiera persona de hace un minuto atrás, ésta parecía un cachorrito abandonado; uno que quería ser rescatado. Me observaba suplicante.

¿Sorprenderme? Ja, a esta altura claro que no.

—¿P-Poderes?

Asentí y espié de soslayo el desastre que dejó a nuestro paso. Ventanas destruidas; sillones volteados y despedazados, vidrios rotos por todas partes..., mi cordura por el suelo. Ella me imitó y al instante ahogó un impresionado grito. Se cubrió la boca mientras pasaba la visión de un lado a otro con una aterrorizada mueca que era muy fácil de leer; no podía creer lo que había hecho.

—Y claramente la ira es tu principal fuente. —agregué, suspirando.

Como pudo me miró. Su rostro no dejaba de mostrarse confundido y perplejo. Bien..., no era para menos. Yo reaccioné igual la primera vez que descubrí que tenía poderes.

—La ira... —repitió con la voz temblorosa, reforzando el único agarre que seguía apresando mi brazo.

Traté de sonreír para apaciguar el ambiente. No era momento de alarmarme, ella no necesitaba eso.

—Tranquila. —Arrastré el pulgar por su húmeda mejilla, llevándome algunas lágrimas en el camino—. Lo venía sospechando, pero ahora acabo de confirmarlo. —Coloqué la mano en mi rostro y delineé la cortadura en él. Solo me recordó lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser—. Tienes que aprender a controlarlo.

Noté como hacía un increíble esfuerzo para devolver la quijada a su lugar, que se había desprendido por lo sucedido. Apenas pudo lograrlo. Cerró los puños y su cabeza decayó, rendida. Esa imagen me generó tanta pena como tristeza. Ella no se merecía nada de esto, ¿por qué simplemente no podía ser una persona común y corriente? Vivir una vida común y corriente...

—Rach…

—Yo... también lo venía sospechando. —susurró, cabizbaja.

—¿Huh? —Pestañeé, intrigada— ¿Por qué?

Tragó saliva, nerviosa, e hizo lo imposible para evitar mi visión que la buscaba curiosa.

—Por... ese incidente que te conté. Por mucho tiempo rebotó en mi cabeza, pero no quise darle importancia. —Acarició su brazo de arriba abajo con cierta timidez—. Ja, ahora sé porqué.

Arqueé una ceja, pensante.

 _¿Ese incidente...?_

—¡Ah! —La señalé— ¿El del incendio?

Asintió aún sin atreverse a mirarme. Parecía avergonzada por no poder controlarse, por sentirse básicamente un extraterrestre, lo cual entendía a la perfección.

Debo decir que me encontraba tanto inquieta como agradecida de este inesperado hecho. De alguna extraña forma… el que solo yo tuviera poderes me generaba una sensación de inseguridad constante, de soledad. Sentía que nadie podía entenderme, siquiera Chloe. Podía contar con su ayuda, sí, pero ella jamás entendería lo que es la sensación de ser tan diferente, de sentir un inmenso peso en tu espalda por resultar especial. Pero Rachel…

Detallé su decaído estado.

Rachel, que resultó ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas, por no decir de Pandora, era como yo. La entendía, comprendía a la perfección el miedo del porvenir y al desconocimiento propio por el que estaba pasando. El miedo porque un incógnito y poderoso yo interno terminara lastimando a lo que más quieres.

Era mi deber ayudarla, quería hacerlo. Eso haría.

—Tengo miedo... —La escuché de pronto. Afiné la visión en sus ojos, tropezándome con unos cristalinos que derramaban dolorosas lágrimas—. Mucho miedo, no sé… No sé controlar esta cosa. —Abrazó sus propios brazos, tiritando y sollozando.

—Hey... —Levanté su mentón de nuevo—. No te preocupes, a mí me llevó un tiempo poder controlar mis poderes, incluso todavía sigo aprendiendo de ellos. Tú también aprenderás, te ayudaré.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el borde del dedo y me contempló con una timidez que me desarmó.

—¿En... serio?

—Claro. —Sonreí—. Te lo prometo.

Asintió no muy segura, y de repente abrió los ojos de par en par, como si mi cara o mis palabras le recordaran una cosa esencial. Profundizó la mirada en mí; parecía estar buscando algo, analizándome...

—Tú... también tienes poderes.

—Umm... sí. —Dibujé una ridícula sonrisa— ¿No estábamos hablando de eso?

Comenzó a acercar el rostro sin siquiera parpadear, resaltando que algo específico estaba pasando por su mente. El mío se alejó en un acto reflejo hasta que mi cabeza chocó contra la pared de una estúpida forma.

—Somos... iguales. —murmuró perdidamente, sujetando mi mejilla. Yo me achiqué en el lugar por esos vivaces ojos que no me abandonaban, al contrario, me comían con la mirada.

Ahora entiendo lo que pensó.

—Creo que... sí —atiné a contestar, sonrojada—. Aunque nuestros poderes son diferentes.

Sin embargo... diferentes o no, tiene razón. Y eso me hace recordar una de las locas teorías que se me ocurrieron cuando llegué aquí. ¿Será que la razón de que solo ella no fue afectada por mi llegada es debido a sus poderes? ¿Pero qué tienen que ver unos poderes tan destructivos con los míos que son de traslación en el tiempo? Acá está sucediendo algo muy extraño, y eso ya ni debería extrañarme pero lo sigue haciendo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi piel, atajando la sangre que me recorría en consecuencia. La admiró con una ensombrecida visión.

—Yo... te lastimé. —dijo con una grave tonalidad que me sobresaltó, apretando el puño y frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que se desfiguró.

 _Oh oh, ¡alerta!_

—¡No! —Sujeté su mano—. Tranquila, solo fue un rasguño.

Me miró de una penosa manera.

—Me tienes miedo... —susurró.

No sé qué cara habré hecho para que pensara eso.

—¡No! —exclamé, atrapando su rostro con ambas manos— ¡Rachel, eres igual a mí! —agregué, sacudiéndola. Su voz seguía sonando vacía, su presencia ida… como si estuviera enfrente de una persona que después de un largo tiempo despertó de un coma; ella no comprendía nada y mi misión era que entendiese todo— ¡Jamás podría tenerte miedo, al contrario! ¡Ahora...! —Descendí el semblante, ruborizada—. Ahora... me siento acompañada.

—¿A... compañada?

Asentí, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—Digamos que ahora no soy el único bicho raro. —respondí, consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa con ello. Sonrisa que no tardó en esfumarse y ser reemplazada por una entristecida mueca.

—¿Bicho raro, eh? —Bufando, se inclinó y rodeó mi cintura con los brazos, para luego reposar el mentón en mi hombro. Suspiró sobre mi cuello, y me animaría a decir que aliviada—. Gracias por ayudarme, y perdóname...

—¿Huh? —La observé de reojo. Suspiró de nuevo sobre mi piel, recargándose más contra mi cuerpo.

—Yo… es como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento —empezó a decir—. Cuando abrí los ojos gracias a ti… me encontré con todo este desastre y eso me asustó, realmente me asustó. Estoy oficialmente cagada hasta las patas.

—Es normal tener miedo, Rach —contesté, acariciando su sedoso cabello por detrás—. Si no lo tuvieras sería extraño.

—Soy extraña.

—También yo.

Ella se silenció unos extensos segundos en los que decidí imitarla para darle su espacio, y se dedicó a acariciar mi espalda en acompasados y dulces movimientos.

—Eres tan tiernita... —dijo de pronto, apretándome más contra ella—... como un osito.

Bien, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por esa alocada cabeza suya? Quería saberlo con urgencia.

Tomó aire y lo soltó pausadamente, como si en ese aliento liberara incontables pesares, y en una sutil inclinación ocultó su nariz en la curva de mi cuello y ahí se quedó, escondida. La contemplé de soslayo, curiosa.

—Rach, ¿qué pasa?

—... Todavía estoy asustada. Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar, ¿qué puedo hacer...?

Esta vez algo en su voz, que cayó varias octavas, me hizo dudar de sus palabras. Sí, continuaba asustada, pero también... algo quería pedirme diciendo eso, estoy segura.

Y sus labios comenzando a arrastrarse por la piel de mi cuello fueron suficiente prueba de que tenía razón.

—Max, si tan solo...

Enredó los dedos en mi cabello y mi cuerpo tiritó cuando el suyo se apegó en demasía, provocando que nuestros pechos se fusionaran y que mi espalda por poco y pasara a formar parte de la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue lo único coherente que pude decir en un patético murmullo, sosteniendo sus hombros. Negó sobre mi piel, empezando a sollozar y decir cosas sin sentido.

—No…, ne-necesito…

—¿Rachel? —inquirí, ya preocupándome y buscando con la mirada la suya. Otra vez hacía lo imposible para no verme de frente, pero en esta ocasión había una diferencia; sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmesí color—. Hey, cálmate… Todo está bien.

—No, nada lo está —prosiguió, descendiendo la mano por mi nuca hasta llegar a mi espalda—. Solo tú puedes calmarme... —Comenzó a bajar por la curva de ésta con la punta de los dedos, brindándome escalofríos—… Ayúdame como lo hiciste antes.

La aparté unos necesarios centímetros, acalorada. Lo que ocultaba su pedido de auxilio era más que obvio, y la verdad no podía creer que estuviera pensando en "eso" en este crítico momento.

—Y-Yo no... —Fruncí los labios, nerviosa. Ella se incorporó sin soltarme, y me observó enmudecida y con una profunda expresión. Ahí quedó, parada frente a mí extrañamente paciente mientras esperaba por un veredicto que, gracias a mi enredada mente, se me estaba haciendo difícil tomar—. Creo que... —Carraspeé— ¿Q-Qué hay de Chloe? Con las ventanas así es probable que...

Apacible, rebuscó algo en su bolsillo con mi atenta mirada de fondo. Sacó el celular, detalló la pantalla y me lo mostró.

—Mira.

Afiné la vista en un mensaje de Chloe.

 **"¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Estaba a punto de trepar por la puta ventana y empezaron a explotar todas! ¿Están bien?"**

—Dame eso. —Le saqué el celular de la mano y me dispuse a contestarle.

 **"Estamos bien, ¿tú qué tal? ¿Cómo harás ahora?"**

La respuesta llegó luego de unos instantes que me parecieron demasiados largos viniendo de ella.

 **"Encontraré otra forma, ¡no se muevan de ahí!"**

Me quedé observando el mensaje, preocupada.

—Veo que le tomará su tiempo. —habló Rachel, despabilándome.

Me robó el celular y lo guardó. Yo la miré sintiéndome cada vez más acorralada, y no me refería solo a lo físico. Ya no había razón para decirle que no a su "muda" petición. Excepto que, como la persona adulta que soy, simplemente me negara sin necesidad de alguna estúpida e infantil excusa. Pero… sus ojos me impedían rechazarla. Había algo en ellos… Una profundidad que me informaba que realmente me necesitaba en todos los sentidos posibles.

 _Esto está mal, muy mal._

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme en silencio hasta que, como bien aprendí, finalmente cediera. No obstante, nada de eso estaba pasando esta vez.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

Luego de unos extensos segundos en los que las batallas de miradas fueron las únicas protagonistas, sonrió de un lamentable modo que me destruyó y despegó la mano que seguía empecinada en bajar por mi espalda. Algo en eso me causó una sensación de soledad. ¿Se rindió? Y si es así, ¿por qué no puedo tomarlo como una buena noticia?

—Si no quieres que te toque... —comenzó a decir, sujetando mi mano y colocándola lentamente en uno de sus pechos. Abrí los ojos, tragando saliva con fuerza— ¿Me tocarías tú a mí?

 _Ok, esto dio un inesperado giro. La situación me está sobrepasando._

—¿Q-Qué?

—No puedo más… No puedo más con esto. —Acercó el rostro y rozó mis labios—. Max..., necesito sentirte. Ahora más que nunca. —Los presionó, estancando a mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos, que no se habían cerrado a pesar de ese encuentro que iba en aumento, la contemplaron con detenimiento. Su frente arrugada; su respiración acelerada, su mano perdiendo el control en mi mejilla, sus caderas comenzando a danzar incitantemente de adelante hacia atrás sobre las mías... Ella estaba hablando en serio, no debería ni preguntar el porqué de su reacción. Necesitaba calmarse y ésta era su forma, ya tendría que saberlo...

Una forma que no podía negar con mi cabeza en tal caótico estado. Una que estaba despertando mis reprimidos deseos para con ella que con tanto esfuerzo pude controlar. Ese control se estaba extinguiendo, al igual que el suyo descarriló hace unos minutos atrás.

 _Mierda…_

Rachel se desprendió de mis labios ante la falta de respuesta, y me observó unos largos instantes en los que solo pude tener los ojos plantados en el suelo. Mi palma seguía en su pecho, temblorosa, y su mano no parecía querer soltarme.

O eso pensé.

—Ja... —emitió una afligida risita, provocando que regresara la visión a ella; una triste sonrisa me recibió—. Era una broma, tranquila. —Aflojó el agarre en mi muñeca.

 _¿Broma?_

Arrugué la frente.

 _No me jodas... Claro que no es una broma. Si lo fuera no estarías mirándome con tanta desolación._

—Supongo que deberíamos esperar a Chloe abajo. —Bufó, dándose media vuelta—. Va a tener que entrar por ahí sí o sí.

Desvié la vista, avergonzada, y reforcé el agarre en su playera, deteniéndola. Ella ensanchó los ojos y me observó con un grado de sorpresa.

—¿Max?

 _Ya... no hay vuelta atrás. No soporto esos ojos tan tristes, no soporto todo lo que tengo encerrado en el pecho._

—Si tanto me necesitas.., lo haré.

—¿Qué...? —Pestañeó, sonrojada.

La encaré de frente, decidida —Lo haré.

Ahogó un impresionado sonido antes de recuperar la compostura y dibujar una tenue sonrisa. Diría que una agradecida. ¿Pensaba que tenía lástima por ella?

Se volvió hacia mí, acomodó una mano en la pared y la otra me arrebató de nuevo la mía.

—Sí..., hazlo.

Eso dijo, y eso me obligó a hacer.

Regresó a mis labios con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los entreabrió, hallando mi agitado aliento, mientras guiaba mi mano hacia abajo por su pecho, rozando su abdomen y vientre, haciéndome notar lo endurecido que se encontraba, hasta llegar al inicio de su short. Mis dedos tiritaron, indecisos, y no se movieron de ahí.

—Max... —Se separó de mi boca, dejando un transparente rastro de nuestra unión, y apegó la frente contra la mía. Sus párpados declinaron, buscando mis labios—. No te detengas. —Se mordió el borde del suyo, reforzando el agarre en mi muñeca, enrojeciéndola en consecuencia— ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó con una tonalidad algo exasperada—. Yo no puedo esperar más…

Con la mano libre empezó a desabrocharse su corto pantalón con cierta impaciencia. Detenida, analicé esa osada acción desde lo alto con la garganta cerrada y agradeciendo que nadie se encontrara en el segundo piso. La música seguía resonando a una potencia menor porque estábamos alejadas, pero ya no la oía; era un insignificante eco. Mis sentidos solo tenían la atención plantada en su aire entrecortándose.

¿Esto iba a pasar? ¿Realmente iba a…? ¿Todavía estaba a tiempo de detenerme?

—Y-Yo nunca he…

—Te guiaré, no te preocupes —susurró en mi oído, para luego deslizar la lengua hacia arriba por el borde de éste, provocando que temblara, ya no sé si de nervios o por miedo a lo desconocido—. Te guiaré muy bien…

Fortaleció el agarre en mi muñeca y lentamente empezó a sumir mi mano dentro de su short. Mi corazón se aceleró a los golpes cuando estacionó mis dedos en un puntual lugar sobre su ropa interior. Un lugar que se encontraba algo… húmedo y caliente. Podía sentirlo a través de esa fina tela que la cubría.

La miré ruborizada hasta las orejas por tal impactante revelación. Ella se limitó a sonreír y yo era incapaz de creer que la vergüenza no formara parte de su persona.

—¿Ves? No mentía cuando dije que ya no podía más —murmuró, comenzando a danzar mi mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre su intimidad; sus ojos se aflojaron de inmediato, al igual que su mandíbula—. Eso es… —ronroneó de un placentero modo, soltando de a poco mi muñeca—. Puedes continuar tú sola, ¿no?

Tragué saliva, ansiosa. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. No…, realmente estaba ahí. No era solo una percepción. No podía escapar y una parte de mí no quería. Y por tal encrucijada, no me quedó otra opción más que obedecer y seguir rozando ese delicado sitio, notando como esa ajena humedad iba en aumento.

Pero no solo la suya.

—Mh... Max… —Se inclinó, besó mi cuello aferrándome con fuerza el rostro, y empezó a mecerse sobre mi rígido cuerpo—. Un poco más rápido...

Cada vez más con el pulso descontrolado, aceleré el ritmo en su centro, generando que emanara un sugestivo jadeo sobre mi oído. Éste quedó resonando en mi mente con delay, debilitando a mis sensibles sentidos. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotras, algo me decía que esto de correcto no tenía nada.

—Rachel, quizás deberíamos dete...

Como si la paciencia no estuviese de su lado, se apegó más y me sujetó la mano otra vez.

—Por favor…, quiero sentirte más.

La sumió dentro de su ropa interior y ese fue mi fin. Su desnuda, húmeda y acalorada intimidad recibió a mi piel más que complacida. Y embelesada por ella, fui incapaz de no continuar mi labor. Comencé a rozar el dedo medio sobre su centro; presionándolo, frotándolo de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, descubriendo como éste acrecentaba gracias a mis caricias.

—Ah...

Sus susurrantes jadeos se descabellaron en mi oído, al igual que sus gloriosas caderas, que decidieron moverse con más entusiasmo contra las mías en acompasados bailes, intensificando las sensaciones, consiguiendo que mi propia entrepierna se desesperara.

Aunque por suerte yo no era la única desesperada.

—M-Mh… —Regresó a mi boca y la devoró, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, succionando mis labios, degustándome como si no hubiera un mañana—. Ah… —Se desprendió, agitada, e impulsó más mi mano hacia abajo, quedando mis dedos en una curiosa entrada que, según mi vaga percepción del cuerpo humano, rebalsaba—. Juega un poco ahí…

Su voz se estaba tornando incitante, justamente juguetona. Me animé a espiarla de soslayo y solo hallé una segura pero apagada visión. En respuesta a mi atento análisis, bajó un poco los párpados sin quitarme la vista de encima, se relamió los labios y elevó una ganadora comisura, para luego hacer fuerza sobre el dorso de mi mano, generando que recostara más mis dedos en su intimidad, aplastándola. Su cuerpo tiritó, no obstante, su arrogante estado no perdió la compostura, lo cual envidié.

Yo la estaba tocando, sí, pero era ella la que tenía por completo el control, cosa que me intimidaba bastante.

—Vamos… ¿No vas a detenerte ahora, no Maxine? —inquirió riendo en un murmullo sobre mi oreja. Besó la sensible piel debajo de ésta y continuó el recorrido hasta mi cuello abriendo y cerrando los labios; besándome, arrastrando los dientes, dejando su querida marca. No se contuvo de morderlo y succionarlo una y otra vez, para acto seguido darle una perfecta cura a esas mordidas pasando la lengua por ellas, dejando un rastro tibio en mi piel—. Continúa…

Mi entrepierna estaba comenzando a arder de una amenazante forma; sus seductores actos no ayudaban. Y sintiéndome en absoluto vulnerable, empecé a tantear esa abertura con sus jadeos de fondo; resbalándome por ella, presionándola, encontrándome con una suave piel que aumentaba la suavidad acorde a su humedad que cada vez era más abundante, tal como sus gemidos. Continué frotándola en acompasados y circulares movimientos porque es lo que conocía.

Lo único más cercano al sexo que tuve en la vida fue justamente mi propio sexo. Sí, confesión… Me he masturbado algunas veces. Quizás más por curiosidad que por estar excitada, o tal vez porque me sentía una maldita geek que desconocía por completo lo que significaba aquello que para todos los adolescentes era tan importante y para mí era… Bueno, una pérdida de tiempo. Es posible que pensara así porque nunca me gustó nadie de verdad, pero ahora… Ahora tenía frente a mí a alguien que sí me gustaba, que con solo su presencia me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, que toda percepción sobre lo correcto e incorrecto era alterada. Ahora… todo era diferente. Ahora lo sabía.

 _Ella realmente me gusta._

Y un dato extra, su intimidad también era diferente. Diferente a la mía. En mi ignorancia pensé que todas eran casi iguales pero… no. Claramente no.

Deliciosamente no.

Aceleré los movimientos, ella se mordió el labio inferior entrecerrando los ojos. Pude verlo a la perfección; su rostro se encontraba frente al mío, tembloroso, comenzando a tornarse brillante. ¿Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? Eso era una novedad.

—Ah… —gimió sobre mi perdido aliento y besó mis labios con fuerza unos importantes instantes. Los sentí tiritar—. M-Mételos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, impactada. Solo me topé con una hambruna expresión que quería más de mi virgen persona.

—Vamos… —Quitó la mano de su short, que seguía sosteniendo la mía como si tuviera miedo de que escapara, y sujetó mi mejilla—. Mételos.

Eso sonó a una exquisita orden que pocas ganas tenía de desobedecer.

 _Ah… Algo está pasando. Estoy… estoy perdiendo el control aquí. Me siento extraña..._

Respirando con dificultad, empecé a adentrar la punta del dedo medio, provocando que se sobresaltara y yo me asustara.

—¿E-Estás bien? —Busqué con la mirada la suya, ruborizada y preocupada. Ella abrió los párpados, que se cerraron por el momento, y esbozó una burlona pero amable sonrisa mientras trazaba mi mandíbula con las yemas. La parte amable parecía agradecida, como si nunca hubiera sido cuidada de la forma en la que yo estaba haciendo.

—Estoy más que bien, Max. —Su voz sonó áspera, al igual que la risita que emitió después—. Qué dulce eres… Tan inocente. —Se agachó y presionó mi labio superior—. Sigue… linda.

Intimidada ya a niveles inexplicables pero conjuntamente perdiendo la razón en el medio, continué adentrándome con cuidado, a pesar de que no parecía necesitarlo. Es decir..., su intimidad me absorbía con tanta facilidad de lo lubricada que estaba que pensé que iba a perderme dentro de ella.

Rachel sofocó un quejido y yo pestañeé, asombrada. Su interior era… ¿Cómo explicarlo? La humedad que la adornaba no me dejaba hacerlo porque poco a poco iba encubriendo ese rugoso camino que pude sentir al principio. Todo era demasiado nuevo para mí.

 _Esto es..._

Choqué contra algo. Oh, dios… ¡Choqué contra algo! ¿Q-Qué mierda es eso? ¿Una pared? ¿La lastimé? ¿Debo seguir, atravesarla? ¿Cambiar de rumbo? ¡¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer?!

Una confiada risa resonó en mi oído. Por supuesto, captó mi pánico.

—Camino equivocado, linda. Pero estás cerca del correcto. —Atajó mi mano y la dobló un poco hacia adentro, logrando que mi dedo se arqueara en su interior. El lugar ahora mágicamente abundaba para seguir conociéndola.

 _¡Ah, camino despejado! ¡Veo la luz! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé._

No lo sabía, nunca había llegado tan profundo dentro de mí porque… Ah, claro; porque soy virgen y cuando lo intenté tuve que apretar las muelas por ese agudo dolor que me atacó. Desconocía que había que cambiar de rumbo… Supongo que si ella estuviera acostada sería diferente y el camino más… ¿derecho? ¿El que esté parada generó que…? ¡Agh, mierda! ¡Qué carajo me estoy preguntando! ¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza!

—Max.

La contemplé, rígida. Volvió a sonreír y besó mis labios.

—Muévete… Ya puedes hacerlo. —musitó.

Esto parece una maldita clase de educación sexual… llevada a la práctica.

Asentí tímidamente y comencé a hundirlo de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que se apegara más, presionando con ímpetu nuestros abdómenes. Su respiración se estaba agitando en demasía, doblegando la nata capacidad con la que nací para mantenerme neutra ante una desconocida y en este caso, quizá peligrosa situación.

—O-Otro. —suplicó.

Tragué saliva; ya no había nada que drenar.

—¿Otro? —repetí, a lo que asintió sobre mi hombro, refregando la frente contra él.

Descendí los ojos bien abiertos y detallé su entrepierna siendo invadida por mi mano. Sus muslos se revolvían un poco de lado a lado, frotándose entre ellos, apretando más mis dedos contra su intimidad, como si realmente no pudiera tolerar todo lo que le estaba generando. Suspiré, no por resignación, sino porque sentía que el aire ya no formaba parte de mis pulmones y que al mismo tiempo había demasiado de él, tornando mi pecho pesado, dificultándome la cotidiana acción de respirar. Era extraño... Yo me siento extraña.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire sonoramente, adentré un segundo dedo con cautela, sacudiéndola sobre mí, y esta vez me dirigí bien por ese laberinto hasta que se encontró con su compañero. No tardé en retomar la acompasada danza anterior cada vez más rápido, más profundo, más…

Se retorció, jadeante, y sus caderas no se privaron de acelerar los movimientos de adelante hacia atrás, provocando que mis dedos la imitaran en su interior, entrando y saliendo con más fuerza.

—M-Max… —pronunció como pudo en mis labios—. Se siente bien…

Yo también me sentía bien… Tan bien que lo que restaba de mi cordura se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Realmente... se desvaneció.

Era todo.

En un impulso sujeté su trasero con la mano libre y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo. Sus pestañas acariciaron las mías reiteradas veces con sorpresa. Y yo, absorta en el acto, me limité a presionar y empezar a refregar la palma sobre uno de esos perfectos y voluptuosos cachetes, ascendiendo su short en consecuencia.

—Mh… ¡Ah! —Gimió con rudeza cuando rocé una sensible y suave piel en su interior que resultó ser su debilidad—. S-Sí..., ahí.

Ahí… Ahí... con esa placentera tonada se esfumó todo lo que creía correcto en la vida.

¿Vieron ese momento en que la mente se pone en blanco y todo el alrededor deja de importar? ¿Ese lapso en el que los instintos se despiertan y la consciencia se va a dormir? Bien, estoy en ese momento. Solo puedo pensar en dejarme llevar; en su cuerpo, su afrodisíaco aroma, sus perfectos besos, su intimidad recibiéndome tan encantada, encerrando a mis dedos cada vez más, palpitando sobre ellos… Y por qué no, en devorar lo que tengo enfrente sin restricción alguna.

 _Mierda._

Subí la palma por la bien esculpida curva de su espalda y atrapé su nuca, para luego impulsarla a mí. Una frenética y deliciosa batalla de lenguas decorada por unos ásperos gemidos arrancó, provocando que nuestras respiraciones se desquiciaran al igual que mi mano que, tentada, decidió rodear su cintura y ascender lentamente por su abdomen hasta adentrar la punta de los dedos en su corta playera. La levanté con su asombro de fondo, y unos perfectos pechos rebotaron frente a mí, deleitándome.

Sus mejillas se tornaron más rubíes que antes mientras sujetaba mi cabello por detrás y con un leve tironcito hacia abajo me indicaba lo que necesitaba con urgencia.

—Max…

Con la visión oscurecida y la mente apagada, respiré sobre uno de sus ya, erectos pezones, descubriendo un embriagante aroma más poderoso que el que llegué a percibir, y ensimismada, no pude evitar entreabrir los labios, emigrar la lengua y acariciar con la punta esa rosada piel, elevándola, llevándomela conmigo. Ella arqueó la espalda y su voz finalmente se quebró.

—¡A-Ah!

Cerré los labios y empecé a succionarla una y otra vez, arrastrando aquella suave piel hacia mí, escuchando sus roncos gemidos de fondo. La solté y ésta bailó frente a mis perdidos ojos. Esa imagen me incentivó; estaba enloqueciendo, y mis dedos también. Aceleré el ritmo en su intimidad, consiguiendo en recompensa que desgarrase mi nombre en varias ocasiones y que me estrellara todavía más contra la pared. El calor no me compadecía.

 _Tan hermosa…_

Algo en su interior me decía que el momento culmine se encontraba cerca; me estaba apresando demasiado, contrayéndose por fuera y por dentro.

Regresó a mi rostro, debilitada, y como si confirmara mi teoría, devoró mis labios entre rasposos jadeos que solo atinaban a exasperar mi entrepierna, que por poco y pedía a gritos que fuese atendida.

—Max… Yo… —Rozando mi nariz con la suya, deslizó hacia abajo la mano por mi mejilla, pasando por mi cuello, torso, hasta sujetar uno de mis pechos y presionarlo. Sonrojada, atajé su muñeca. Ella me observó casi en una súplica— ¿No… puedo?

Sonreí con un grado de arrogancia y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—Quedamos en que no podías tocarme. —dije.

Ahogando un decepcionado sonido, regresó la mano a mi rostro.

—Eres cruel.

Sí, lo fui. Pero no por tener vergüenza de que me explorase, sino porque me divertía que se desesperara por acariciarme. ¿Será que acabo de descubrir una maquiavélica parte de mí? Eso parece. Ni sé quién soy en este momento, poco me interesa.

—No es mi turno todavía. —musité contra su oído, hundiéndome lo más que podía en ella. Plegó los dedos contra mi mejilla, como si así pudiera sostenerse de lo que inevitablemente la iba a derrumbar.

—C-Cuando lo sea no podrás caminar por días, perra.

Reí en un murmullo y aceleré el ritmo, dispuesta a terminar con su placentera tortura. Rachel, gimiendo, flexionó un poco la rodilla hasta levantarla; acción que no dejé escapar. Sujeté su muslo y lo colgué en mi cadera, notando como su interior se abría más por esa posición y aprovechando tal apertura para explorarla mejor.

—Mh… ¡Ah!

 _Ah... Su voz..._

Con la boca entreabierta debido a que ya no había otra forma de alimentar la falta de aliento, me sumí hasta el fondo de su ser mientras ella doblaba la espalda, se aferraba desesperadamente a mi cabello y liberaba en un excitante alarido su último aire.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar sobre el mío, obsequiándome una satisfacción que jamás sentí. Su intimidad, palpitante, me apretaba constantemente y llegué a pensar que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

—¡M-Max!

Enredó los brazos en mi cuello por poco y ahorcándome, y luego de unos segundos en los que su cuerpo se sacudió sobre el mío, se relajó de pronto, casi desplomándose si no fuera porque sostuve su cintura a tiempo. Se quedó respirando entrecortadamente sobre mi cuello con el pecho elevándose y cayendo en picada, tiritando en algunas ocasiones, y yo… Yo poco a poco iba reaccionando; volviéndome lúcida, despertando de lo que ese acto me provocó.

Su final significó mi principio; volver a ser mágicamente yo.

¿Qué debo decir? ¿Se dice algo después de un momento así? ¿Debo quedarme en silencio unos minutos o…? Esta situación siquiera fue normal. En este lugar, en medio de una misión, por una petición... Todo suena mal, incorrecto. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo arrepentirme?

—Ah… —Soltó un último y aliviado jadeo sobre mi oído acariciando mi cabello por detrás, dejándose recargar por completo sobre mi cuerpo, el cual volvía a entumecerse por la vergüenza que, inoportuna como ella sola, decidió invadirme de pronto.

Quería que la tierra me tragase. ¿Qué mierda acababa de ocurrir entre nosotras?

Con lentitud empezó a apartarse. Me miró, dispuesta a enfrentar con la valentía que me faltaba lo que pasó. Su rostro ascendía y descendía debido a que su respiración no daba indicios de calmarse. La mía se desenfrenó al notar en su persistente visión un dejo de lujuria que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de sosegarse, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que desviar la mirada, ruborizada.

—No…, no me evites ahora. —Sujetó mi mejilla, devolviéndome a sus entregados ojos—. Max, ni se te ocurra. No puedes ser tan cruel.

—Pero yo…

—Tú… —respondió, recuperando el aliento gradualmente—… ¿qué?

Me achiqué en el lugar mordiéndome nerviosamente el labio. No sabía qué decir y menos cómo actuar. Mi estómago se encontraba revolucionado, aumentando la ansiedad a grados que no creía poder tolerar por mucho tiempo.

—Yo... no lo sé.

Silencio.

Una inesperada y susurrante risita me sobresaltó. Lo que menos esperaba era que se tomara bien mi... Bueno, ridícula indiferencia.

—En serio… eres un misterio. —dijo, delineando una cansada sonrisa. Yo no sabía dónde meterme. De repente todas las responsabilidades que tenía encima tocaron la puerta de mi razón. Tardé en abrirle.

¿Qué pasó con Chloe? ¿Dónde estaba Kate? ¿Dónde…?

—Creo que deberíamos buscar a Kate. —Fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir; ella volvió a reír de un cómplice modo que ya comenzaba a molestarme.

—Eso será un poco difícil si tus queridos deditos siguen en mi entrepierna…

Mis pupilas saltaron. Saqué la mano, histérica, provocando que emitiera un pequeño gemido que me paralizó, seguido de otra carcajada.

¿Tan patética le parecía que era imposible dejar de reírse de mí?

—Eres tan linda...

Fruncí el entrecejo con miles de sentimientos contradictorios atacándome.

—Max, dime... —Impulsó mi rostro a ella, que hacía todo lo posible para esquivarla— ¿Te gustó?

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Te gustó sentirme? —cuestionó, acercando los labios. Giré la cara sobre su mano intentando evitar el contacto; sentía su piel acalorada— ¿Quieres probar lo que me hiciste sentir?

La observé de golpe, impresionada y confundida.

—¿Qué?

Riendo por lo bajo, sujetó mi mano, que se encontraba rígida al costado de mi cuerpo, y la llevó hasta mi perplejo semblante.

—Pruébalo.

Entreabrió mis dedos con los suyos, dejando entrever como el néctar que llegué a conseguir quedaba sostenido entre ellos, testarudo. Tragué saliva con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

—Vamos… —continuó, aproximándolos a mis labios. Entumecida, los abrí en un acto reflejo, permitiéndole que los sumiera en mi boca con una satisfecha sonrisita adornándola— ¿A qué sabe?

Perdida en el momento y con las mejillas hirviendo, enredé la lengua en mis propios dedos, saboreándolos. No podía decir lo que mi traidora mente pensó en ese instante.

—A ti. —respondí con la voz sofocada.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró, emigrándolos de mi cavidad, para luego llevarlos a la suya y succionarlos de adelante hacia atrás de una sensual forma que solo empeoró mi situación corporal. Los liberó haciendo un sugestivo sonido—. Soy jodidamente deliciosa, ¿no?

—Lo eres… —musité, generando que de nuevo una traviesa risita se le escapara. Mi habla se estaba descabellando y su incitante actitud más.

—Pero apuesto a que tú lo eres más —agregó, sonriendo de soslayo y arrastrando mi flequillo hacia atrás por la frente; mis ojos se cerraron por tan gratificante tacto—. Quiero probarte también.

Los abrí de golpe. Ella fue en absoluto inconsciente de lo que esa crucial frase significó para mí.

Tenía que reaccionar.

—N-No. —Puse las manos en su pecho para alejarla, y solo conseguí que su desnuda piel me acariciara, recordándome lo que había hecho con esos perfectos atributos minutos atrás.

Totalmente carmesí, bajé su playera. Era hora de detener esta maldita locura.

—No ahora, Rachel.

—¿Oh? —Dibujó una coqueta sonrisa de lado— ¿Por qué? —Estampó una mano a mi costado— ¿Temes que descubra lo mojada que estás?

Ok, no podría sentirme más avergonzada en este momento, más que nada porque tiene razón.

—No es eso, solo… tenemos una misión y…

—Una misión que no puede comenzar si Chloe no está aquí, ¿cierto? —se adelantó, ganando la batalla.

Sin embargo, no podía perder la guerra. Mi corazón, que continuaba latiendo desenfrenado, amenazando con explotar, estaba en juego.

—Rachel, y-yo… —Me trabé, y fuerte. Bien…, no puedo hablar de los nervios que tengo, por ende, la idea de ganar la guerra se alejó de mi mente saludándome de un burlón modo.

Ella sonrió ante el obvio ataque de histeria que me estaba agarrando.

—Max, tranquila. —Atrapó mis mejillas con suavidad—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho.

Derivé la visión al suelo, sonrojada.

—Solo lo hice porque me lo pediste… Para ayudarte. —dije en un pequeño murmullo una gran mentira.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, arqueando una sarcástica ceja— ¿Vas por la vida ayudando así a la gente? —Elevó una altanera comisura—. Deberías empezar a cobrar entonces.

La contemplé, cerrando los puños.

—¡Cállate! —Ladeé el rostro con un importante esfuerzo por el peso de más; esas manos se empecinaban en no liberarme—. Idiota, tú fuiste la primera…

—Oh… Tu primera clienta, qué especial. —Puso un dedo en su mentón falsamente pensante— ¿Quieres que te pague? ¿Cuánto cobras?

 _Agh…_

Me irritaba tanto que se burlara, que pareciera tan intacta a pesar de haberse abierto en… más de un sentido a mí. En cambio yo me encontraba tan nerviosa que quería morir, apenas podía soportar la ansiedad clavada en el pecho. Ansiedad que en realidad camuflaba una verdad que quería escupir hacía rato; una que gracias a esos verdosos ojos, que recuperaron el brillo, estaba a punto de escaparse. No podía permitirlo.

—Rachel, solo... déjalo, ¿quieres?

—Ja, en serio… eres tan dulce. —Se aproximó y besó mi mejilla reiteradas veces, doblegando mi pobre voluntad—. Puedes decirlo, Max. Es tiempo.

La observé de reojo fusionándome lo más que podía contra la pared, como si así pudiera desaparecer por arte de magia.

—¿Decir qué?

—Ya sabes qué.

—No…, no sé. —Claro que lo sé.

—No tienes que ocultarlo, no ahora que avanzamos tanto —susurró en mi oído, enredando los brazos en mi tensa cintura—. Vamos, dilo…

 _Ella lo sabe._

—... No.

—Lo dirás.

—Te dije que no. —mascullé.

—Vaamoos~

Mi cabeza decayó, vencida. Ese puto cantito tan tierno... ¡Agh! ¡La odio! La odio tanto como la... Ah.

 _¿La...? No, no, no, no, no. Eso es ir demasiado lejos, súper Max. Te calmas._

¿O no?

—Maaax~

 _Puta madre._

Debilitándome por esa dulce actitud y aquel embriagante aroma, que ahora formaba parte de mí, apresé con fuerza su espalda y reposé la frente en su hombro, ganándome un amoroso abrazo en recompensa. No quería que me viera la cara, no cuando ésta revelaba mi maldita verdad que de correcta no tenía nada.

—Ya lo sabes… —musité, plegando los dedos contra su piel, percibiendo como ardía en mis yemas. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

Sí, de nuevo.

—Quiero escucharlo de ti... para saber que no solo está en mi cabeza.

Negué la frente contra su hombro, avergonzada.

—Por favor… —suplicó.

Fruncí los labios en demasía fuera de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto mentirle? ¿Por qué me sentía tan frágil por su maldita presencia?

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome jodidamente mal.

Mal porque nada bueno saldría de mi confesión, que ya estaba trepando por mi garganta queriendo salir.

—Max…

—Me gustas.

Sus pestañas me acariciaron el cuello varias veces en una obvia señal de sorpresa.

—Lo dijiste… —dijo en un asombrado hilo de voz, para acto seguido emanar una triunfante risita— ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

Mis dedos temblaron sobre su playera, arrugándola. La impotencia no me tenía piedad. Me invadía el centro del pecho en forma de puñalada, confirmándome que no tenía sentido esta conversación y que jamás lo tendría. Era imposible que lo tuviera. Ella y yo... no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Yo no pertenezco aquí, ella lo sabe. Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué continúa con esta estúpida lucha? ¿Por qué yo se lo permito sabiendo que me entristece, que solo resalta una y otra vez que tendremos que separarnos? ¿Por qué... lo permito?

 _Porque ella me hace sentir bien._

Apreté los párpados, conteniendo inútilmente una amargura que en menos de cinco segundos iba a salir despedida.

¿Por qué tuve que conocerla?

 _No es justo... No es justo, ¡no es justo!_

—¿Por qué…? —Levanté el rostro y descubrí mis enrojecidos ojos; unas traidoras lágrimas huyeron de ellos sin mi permiso— ¡Por qué querías que te lo dijera! ¡Nada cambiará! —exploté— ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto en…?! —Su semblante comenzó a acercarse con una apacible sonrisa que solo me destruía más—. En...

Unos carnosos labios callaron mi habla de una apasionada pero lenta forma. Los entreabrió, llevándose los míos, y nuestras lenguas no tardaron en descubrirse y enredarse, aunque la mía se mostraba retraída por los sentimientos encontrados. Traté de apartarme pero no pude. La escasa fortaleza que me quedaba se marchó cuando sus manos se desesperaron en mi cabello, en mis mejillas, pasaron por mi nuca, espalda… Todo. Y sofocando un quejido que escondía lamento, solo pude cruzar los brazos detrás de su cuello y apegarme más a ese cuerpo que seguía acorralándome.

—Estoy feliz. —Succionó mi labio inferior y lo soltó con lentitud, revelando una honesta sonrisa que nunca vi hasta hoy—. Tú me haces feliz, por eso… —Se resbaló por mi mentón, trazando un camino de besos por mi piel hasta sumirse en el medio de mis pechos. Oí como aspiró mi aroma profundamente mientras sostenía los bordes de mi cintura y la delineaba en gráciles caricias que me derrumbaban—… yo también quiero hacerte feliz.

Elevé una perdida visión hacia ese oscuro techo decorado de rojizas y verdosas luces que llegaban desde el primer piso.

Me estaba yendo muy lejos... otra vez.

—Pero yo… —No pude continuar; se me cerró la garganta apenas empecé a hablar. Mi voz carecía de fuerza por su culpa. Por todo lo que le generaba a mi pobre corazón que no deseaba enamorarse por miedo a la inminente despedida. ¿Por qué ella no podía entenderlo y renunciar de una buena vez? Alargar esto es...

—Pero tú nada.

 _Ah... Me siento tan jodidamente débil... y tristemente feliz de que se sienta así por mí, por alguien como yo..._

No estaba aquí; definitivamente yo ya no estaba aquí.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien también, tal como tú hiciste conmigo —prosiguió, rodeándome la cintura por delante y subiendo tortuosamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos. Levantó mi playera junto al sujetador en el recorrido, y con mi impactada mirada de fondo refregó las palmas contra ellos de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que emitiera un pequeño jadeo—. No tienes porqué aguantar esto tú sola —musitó y yo descendí la visión justo para notar el momento exacto en que sus ojos detallaban embelesados mi desnudo torso—. Eres hermosa…

Comenzó a acercarse y rozó su perfecta nariz contra la voluptuosa curva cercana a mi sensibilidad, que creció gracias al cálido aliento que la acariciaba. Me cubrí la boca con rudeza.

—Realmente… hermosa. —Entreabrió los labios, asomó la punta de la lengua y con ella se llevó mi pezón, para luego succionarlo con entusiasmo una y otra vez, llevándose también mi cordura.

—Ah...

Sonrió sobre mi piel.

—Tienes una voz tan excitante... ¿Te lo han dicho? Es perfecta para un momento así.

Atajé su cabello en un impulso. Mis dedos temblaban sobre él, y mi aire parecía haberse ido de viaje.

Con mucha tranquilidad, al contrario de mí, arrastró los labios por las curvas de mis pechos hasta llegar a su gemelo y repitió la acción; degustándome, rodeando mi pezón con la lengua, regalándome pequeñas mordidas al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mi pecho libre y lo atendía de una circular y perfecta forma. Con mis quejidos volviéndose más sonoros, deslizó la mano sobre mi piel y atrapó mi espalda; me apretó más contra ella, sobresaltándome.

—R-Rachel, espera…

Tenía que detener esta locura antes de que pasara a mayores, y yo a mejor vida.

Elevó los ojos desde su cada vez más gacha posición, y me sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó de un inocente modo que no me convenció—. Quiero aliviarte.

—¡P-Puedo aliviarme sola! —respondí en un ataque de nervios una tremenda estupidez.

—Oh… ¿De verdad? —Rodó los ojos con cierta picardía y los regresó a mí con una curiosa visión de fondo—… ¿Puedo mirar?

Choqué la mano contra mi frente. Ésta chica… no tiene caso.

Bufando, me fui destapando con cautela y hallé una simpática sonrisa que me hizo volver a suspirar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté muy resignada—. No entiendo por qué haces esto si tendremos que…

—¡Todo! —contestó felizmente, abrazándose a mi cintura cual infante—. Lo quiero todo, Max. —Besó mi vientre, estremeciéndome, y continuó bajando por mi piel en un camino de profundos besos hasta quedar frente mi entrepierna—. Absolutamente todo de ti, ¿suena muy egoísta?

La observé desde lo alto con los ojos bien abiertos y la garganta reseca. Sin embargo, ya no tan nerviosa como antes, a pesar de que sus macabras intenciones para con mi entrepierna se podían leer a lo lejos.

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me estoy calmando? Quizás es por agotamiento, o tal vez porque mis deseos internos que quieren ser liberados por fin ganaron la guerra. O quizá… y solo quizá, porque a pesar de todo me siento demasiado cómoda con ella, lo cual nunca me había pasado con nadie, siquiera con Chloe. Hay algo en el aire… Desde que la conocí hay una extraña sensación familiar entre nosotras. Sé que ella piensa lo mismo, me lo dijo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos sentimos así?

Examiné su divertida pero sincera sonrisa.

¿Quién… es ella realmente? Yo… ¿Yo ya la conocía?

—Si te quedas callada… —Me despertó su áspera voz—… continuaré. —advirtió, descendiendo las manos por mis caderas en largas caricias que fueron a perderse en las rodillas, y que regresaron lentamente por el interior de mis muslos, elevando la falda en consecuencia, quedando su perfecto rostro a la altura de mi intimidad que por suerte todavía estaba cubierta, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo más.

La contemplé, detenida. Muy detenida y pensante. Y mientras bajaba los párpados en un acto reflexivo, pregunté:

—¿Por qué te gusto tanto?

Rachel detuvo su movimiento en seco y me miró penetrantemente arrodillada en el suelo.

—Pensé habértelo dicho, Maxine.

—No fuiste muy clara.

—Lo fui. Aquí la que nunca es clara eres tú.

—Te dije me gustabas, fui clara Rachel.

—Sí…, ahora.

—Dímelo de nuevo entonces. —insistí.

—¿Huh?

—Dime lo que sientes por mí. —dije más en una orden que en una petición.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa unos cortos segundos en los que su rostro no dudó en transformarse en uno determinado. Dibujó una lasciva sonrisa, agarró el borde de la falda y la levantó. Mi respiración se agitó cuando sumió la nariz en mi intimidad, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Hueles bien…

—H-Hey…

—Igual que la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Esa vez pensé que sería divertido jugar contigo un rato, tengo que admitirlo —interrumpió mi pánico—. En ese momento parecías una presa fácil…, un dulce y lindo cachorrito —continuó explicando, refregando la punta de la nariz contra mi centro que se encontraba en demasía sensible—. Pero a medida que ibas contándome tu historia esa idea perdió fuerza, y cuando te besé… Cuando te besé… —Presionó los labios sobre mi intimidad y los despegó con lentitud— … todo cambió. Sentí una conexión, sentí algo… Te vi desde otro ángulo. No podía creerlo —musitó y comenzó a succionar levemente ese delicado lugar, atrayendo mi ropa interior hacia ella. Mis rodillas tiritaron, frágiles—. Yo, una persona que jamás se interesó realmente por alguien más que por ella misma, cayendo a tus pies tan rápido… ¿Por qué será? Ni yo misma lo sé.

Su voz declinó en esa última frase, al igual que mi espalda, que se resbaló unos centímetros por la pared gracias a una voraz lengua que se atrevió a deslizarse sobre toda mi intimidad. Entrecerré un ojo, clavando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo.

—Lo peor de todo es que tú no tenías intenciones de ser mi amiga, siquiera de coger conmigo… Eso nunca me pasó. —Asomó un poco el rostro por encima de la falda y me dedicó una arrogante sonrisa— "¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?" pensé "¿Quién es esta chica que apareció de la nada para salvarme y además se atreve a rechazarme?" Así que me dije… —Enterró de nuevo la cara en mi entrepierna, brindándome escalofríos—… Voy a conquistarla pase lo que pase, ella será mía, un gran trofeo jamás tocado.

—¿T-Tuya?, ¿un trofeo? —Fruncí los dedos en su sedoso cabello, ansiosa— ¿Eso no es ser un poco dramática?

—Soy dramática, ya deberías saberlo. —Agarró con los dientes la ya, húmeda tela que me cubría, y la estiró hacia sí para luego soltarla, provocando que pegara un saltito por ese seco rebote que no vi venir—. Todo empezó así, ese mismo día que te conocí. Pero… a las pocas horas todo cambió, empecé a sentirme… realmente afectada por tu presencia. No tiene sentido… —Elevó los ojos— ¿Cómo hiciste? —Su voz se estaba tornando peligrosamente grave e… ¿irritada?

—¿H-Huh?

—¿Cómo hiciste para tenerme completamente a tus pies? —Arrugó la frente, confundiéndome— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

—¿Qué...?

—¿Quién eres? —enfatizó, y yo la miré con atención en búsqueda de alguna respuesta racional. Ninguna aparecía más que otra cuestión.

—Eso… es lo que yo te pregunto, Rachel.

Ante mi contestación que no respondió nada, bajó el rostro plegando las manos contra mis muslos con cierta impotencia. La falda cayó sobre su cabeza al soltarla, tapándola. No podía verla.

—No tiene sentido… —Escuché una sofocada tonada, seguida de otra acompañada por una lamida más profunda sobre mi centro, por no decir furiosa, que me hizo derrumbar el semblante de costado—. Tú no tienes sentido, ¿por qué eres tan buena? Tan buena persona que... encandila.

—L-Lo siento… —Sujeté con más fuerza su cabello, apretando los párpados para poder soportar lo que esa voraz boca me estaba provocando sin siquiera llegar a mostrar sus máximas habilidades que seguro debía tener. Ella solo estaba tanteando el terreno—. Pero tú tampoco tienes sentido.

Una ronca vibración, que resultó ser su risa acoplándose con mi entrepierna, me hizo vibrar a mí. Entreabrí los labios como pude y continué.

—Y-Yo se supone que en realidad…

—¿Estabas enamorada de Chloe? —Terminó esa frase que no me animaba a pronunciar, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe.

—No lo sé, todo es…

—… muy confuso.

Devolví la vista a ella, extrañada por esa entristecida voz, y fui incapaz de que una risita no se me escapara al notar que seguía debajo de mi oscura falda. Esa imagen traspasaba lo ridículo.

—¿Qué clase de conversación es esta? —Tironeé un poco su cabello hacia arriba, que era lo único visible— ¿Podrías salir de ahí así hablamos bien?

Negó sobre mí.

—No, estoy cómoda y... protegida aquí.

Esta vez solté una carcajada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo verte así.

—No tienes que hacerlo…, no ahora.

Bajé los párpados y la examiné con una leve sonrisa. Ja… Parecía una niña escondiéndose de sus padres porque sabía que iban a castigarla.

—Max… —Me estremecí cuando unos carnosos labios empezaron a besar mi muslo, subiendo por él, perdiéndose nuevamente en mi entrepierna—. La verdad no me interesa porqué me gustas tanto…, no me interesan todas las razones que tengo, solo me interesa estar contigo. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gustas, eso es todo.

—Rachel…

Ahora directamente mi corazón salto del pecho cuando unos traviesos dedos comenzaron a correr mi ropa interior hacia el costado, amenazando con dejar en libertad un prohibido templo jamás explorado.

—¡H-Hey!

—Me gustas y por eso...

—¡Espera, espera, espera!

—Quiero probarte.

Levanté la falda de golpe, infartada y dispuesta a detenerla. No obstante, cuando me topé con una apagada pero ensimismada mirada que no perdía de vista todo el recorrido que hacían sus dedos hasta dejar expuesta mi querida pureza, me petrifiqué.

—Ra… chel.

Apretó con fuerza mis muslos y una húmeda lengua se fundió con mi intimidad, deslizándose desde mi inexperta entrada hasta mi centro, generando que emanara un sonoro gemido.

—Eres deliciosa… —ronroneó contra esa delicada piel, despegándose de a poco. El calor no se apiadó de todo mi cuerpo al visualizar como mi placer quedaba sostenido de su lengua—. Quiero más… —Me miró con hambruna, relamiéndose los labios y colocando mi pierna sobre su hombro—. Mucho más…

Apreté las mandíbulas, manteniéndole esa fogosa visión que no me perdía de vista. Ella sonrió, confiada, y yo dejé escapar un vergonzoso quejido.

—Tú y yo somos lo mismo, Max.

Pestañeé, y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué mierda quiso decir con eso, otra inesperada pregunta reemplazó la mía.

—¡¿Qué carajo está pasando acá?!

Ambas volteamos el rostro hacia una iracunda Chloe que no escuchamos entrar. Al verla me congelé; no pude mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Me sentía completamente emboscada. Rachel, apacible, salió de su guarida, me bajó la falda con cuidado y le dedicó una fría expresión.

—Estoy en medio de algo, Price.

—Eso veo. —Asintió, irónica—. En medio de sus piernas. —Me señaló, ascendiendo una furiosa ceja—. Si tienen tanto tiempo para jugar, supongo que también lo tienen para explicarme qué mierda pasó aquí. —Señaló todas las ventanas rotas y los sillones dados vuelta— ¡Casi muero por esa maldita explosión!

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, impresionadas.

 _Morir… No…_

Me aparté de golpe, empujando a Rachel en consecuencia, que apoyó las manos en el suelo para sostenerse y me observó con un confundido pero enojado gesto desde lo bajo.

—¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! —Le ofrecí una mano, nerviosa, mientras con la otra me acomodaba la playera.

Mano que no tomó. En vez de eso la golpeó con el dorso, alejándola.

—Ah… —Estiré el brazo a ella cuando se levantó y con una tranquilidad, que en realidad escondía un asesino pensamiento, comenzaba a abrocharse los botones del short—. Lo siento… —repetí, solo consiguiendo que me contemplara de reojo con un transparente desagrado.

—¡Esas disculpas deberían ser para mí, Max!

Me giré hacia Chloe, pálida.

—¡Hice lo que dijeron! ¡Arriesgué mi puto culo viniendo aquí y ustedes…! —Cerró los puños— ¡Agh!

 _Oh, dios... Quiero desaparecer, ¡solo háganme desaparecer!_

—Chloe, escucha…

—¡Se supone que tenemos un plan y poco tiempo! —Se acercó a grandes zancadas y amagó a sujetar mis hombros, pero se contuvo con una asqueada mueca, como si estuviera imaginándose todo lo que hicimos sus queridas amigas en su ausencia—. Prefiero no tocarte ahora… Mejor enfoquémonos. —Desvió sus celestes ojos conteniendo una visible amargura, y no podría sentirme peor por eso—. Vi a Kate abajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fui yo la que agarró sus hombros en un arranque. Se soltó de inmediato.

—¡Te digo que la vi abajo, hippie! ¡Estaba con Nathan hablando "amigablemente" mientras la reina del drama te la chupaba! ¡Buen trabajo!

Negué con la cabeza, descolocada, y contemplé a Rachel, que atinó a encogerse de hombros. Sí, sabíamos que nos fuimos "un poco" de tema.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! —Me refregué el cabello, exasperada.

¿Qué carajo me pasaba? Perder el tiempo así... ¿Dónde quedó mi importante misión? Sea donde sea, no había un minuto que perder. Después tendría tiempo de putearme a mí misma.

—¡Vamos! —Las tomé a ambas de las manos, obviando por completo que las dos, cada una por sus propias razones, querían asesinarme.

Empezamos a bajar a toda velocidad, yo tropezándome en el camino para no perder la costumbre, y llegamos al primer piso. La música retomó su poderoso volumen mientras nos desesperábamos buscándola con la mirada, llevándonos puestos a todos los adolescentes enloquecidos.

 _Soy tan estúpida, ¡tan jodidamente estúpida!_

—¡Kate! —empecé a gritar, empujando a cada persona que veía— ¡Kate! ¡Ka…!

—¡Cálmate! —Un brazo rodeó mi cuello por detrás, deteniéndome. Me volteé hacia Rachel con una peligrosa visión que no me caracterizaba.

—¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Ella está…!

—¡Ahí! —Señaló la barra. Abrí los ojos, impactada, y seguí con la vista su dedo. Sí, en efecto, ahí estaba. No la reconocí porque llevaba el pelo suelto y su atuendo, un largo vestido que solo era sostenido por una tira en el hombro, para nada se asemejaba al reservado que siempre usaba.

—¿Qué…? —Afiné la visión y mi corazón se apresuró al captar que estaba a punto de beber un trago que no me generaba confianza— ¡Espera!

Salí despedida a ella con los apresurados pasos de mis amigas detrás.

—¡No tomes eso! —Tiré el vaso básicamente a la mierda y por primera vez mi querida amiga, que ahora no me conocía, me observó con una asustada expresión. Pasó los ojos al suelo, donde yacía la copa rota, y los clavó en mí, desentendida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Su voz sonó algo resbalosa, por no decir ebria.

¿Nathan ya había hecho su trabajo? Por favor, díganme que no.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté lo más sosegada que pude. Ella asintió sin quitar esa atemorizada mueca— ¿Dónde está Nathan? —proseguí, atrapando su brazo. Detalló el agarre desconfiada y si no me equivoco, a punto de salir corriendo.

—¿E-Eres de la escuela?

—Ah… —Aflojé el aferre—. Bueno… —Mi mente naufragó con los segundos contados tratando de hallar una respuesta. Decir la verdad no parecía una opción.

—¡Lo es! —Rachel llegó hasta nosotras, agitada, y puso una amable mano en su hombro en una grata salvada— ¿Me conoces, no? Soy Rachel Amber, y ella... —Me señaló con el pulgar—... es mi novia.

Ahogué un grito que no soportó quedar insonorizado.

—¡Rach…!

Chloe, que apareció de las sombras, tapó mi boca que estaba a punto de decir una grosería.

—Quédate calladita, Maxine. En este momento necesitamos ese discurso —murmuró en mi oído, aumentando los nervios que pendían de un finito hilo—. Ugh... Me hiciste tocarte, idiota. —Sacudió la mano, como si así pudiera deshacerse de la esencia de su querido ángel que seguía tatuada en mi piel.

—¿Rachel…? —La llamó Kate, penetrando más la visión en ella en búsqueda de algún reconocimiento— ¡Ah! —Juntó sus manos— ¡Sí, te conozco! Vas a mi escuela.

La nombrada asintió, esbozando una agotada pero convincente sonrisa.

—Perdónanos, Kate…, no quisimos asustarte —agregó—. Florinda bebió de más y bueno, éste es el resultado. —Pasó un amigable brazo por detrás de mis hombros, ignorando mis decaídas cejas por ese nombre que pensé que había olvidado.

Kate rió de un nervioso y conocido modo que me hizo dibujar una nostálgica sonrisa. Quería abrazarla; ella era una gran amiga para mí, una que extrañaba. Pero abrazarla ya sería demasiado. No sabe quién soy, o mejor dicho, para ella soy una lunática.

—Y... ¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó, todavía un poco a la defensiva.

—Tenemos una pregunta que hacerte nada más —continuó atacando Rachel con su mejor sonrisa— ¿Viste a Nathan?

Asintió lentamente; sus ojos parecieron perderse en el medio, estacionando en lugares que nada tenían que ver con nosotras. ¿Estaba… borracha? ¿Kate, borracha?

—Estuvo aquí hablando conmigo. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, provocando que nuestras mandíbulas se desencajaran—. Resultó ser más amable de lo que pensé.

 _¿Amable? Oh, no._

—¡Kate! —Atrapé sus hombros, desquiciada— ¡¿Te dio alguna sustancia?! ¡¿Te drogó?!

La pobre chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡N-No!

—¿Y qué hacía contigo entonces? ¿No te llevó a…?

—¡Flooorinda! —exclamó Rachel con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, tironeando mi brazo— ¡Estúpida, no ventiles todo! —masculló en mi oído— ¿No ves que no sucedió nada? Si esta chica se entera de la verdad y habla se irá todo el plan al carajo.

—Cierto. —Apareció Chloe del otro lado—. Nathan no parece haberla llevado a ningún lado.

—Pero ella está…

—Borracha, sí. Pero solo eso… —Mi mejor amiga la analizó de pies a cabeza—. No creo que esté drogada. Créeme, lo sabría. Y si lo está, debe ser por una droga que se toma su tiempo en actuar.

Kate intercaló la vista entre nosotras cada vez más confundida. No la culpo.

—Disculpen… ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió en un tímido murmullo. La observé, extrañada; confundida, con la mente hecha una completa enredadera.

¿Por qué Nathan no siguió con su plan?

—Dime, Kate... —Apacigüé mi tonalidad con mucho esfuerzo— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Él me invitó. —Hizo una pensante pausa—. Me pareció raro, no soy el tipo de chica que… que…

—¿Viene a este lugar? —culminé su frase, ya que parecía que le costaba "un poco" hablar— ¿O que bebe?

Asintió, apegando los hombros al cuello como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Bien…, beber en su diccionario/biblia claramente era incorrecto.

—No suelo hacerlo, pero no quise rechazar su invitación. Fue tan amable pagando todo por mí que…

—¡¿Entonces él te dio el trago?! —pregunté regresando a mí, según ella, monstruosa persona.

Asintió de nuevo y yo terminé de horrorizarme. Confirmado, ese maldito había hecho de las suyas.

—Oh, no… —Miré a mis amigas y solo conseguí preocupadas expresiones en respuesta. Devolví la atención a Kate—. Tenemos que llevarte a la escuela, a tu habitación.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero por qué…?

—¡No hay tiempo para explicarte! —Atajé su brazo y empecé a arrastrarla conmigo, obviando por completo que se estaba resistiendo como si la mala de la película fuera yo.

—¡Hey hey, Florinda! —Rachel se apresuró hasta llegar a mi lado—. Recuerda que esa no es la forma de hacerle entender las cosas… Conmigo no funcionó.

—¡Me cago en eso!

—Además, ¿no se supone que el plan es dejar que se la lleven para obtener más evidencias? —murmuró.

—¡Idiota! ¡Date cuenta que ese plan cambió!

—Woah… La hippie se reveló. —Rió Chloe por lo bajo, siguiéndonos. Poco me importó que se burlara en tan crítica situación.

Algo estaba pasando… ¿Qué ganaba Nathan dejándola aquí? ¿Por qué no la llevó al granero? ¿Por qué perdió tanto tiempo hablando con ella? ¿Por qué…?

Me detuve en seco abriendo los ojos de par en par.

 _Tiempo… Él estaba haciendo tiempo._

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, sobresaltándolas a todas— ¡Nos engañó!

Las tres me observaron como si estuvieran frente a una loca que se escapó del psiquiátrico.

—Hippie, cálmate y explícanos bien qué carajo quieres decir. —Chloe puso una mano en mi hombro, pero ésta quedó flotando en el aire cuando salí despedida hacia Rachel y metí la mano en su bolsillo, tomándola desprevenida.

—F-Florinda. —Sujetó mis brazos con una ridícula sonrisa ante los precipitados movimientos que, cabe aclarar que no fue adrede, hacía para hallar lo que estaba buscando—. Creo que no es momento para continuar lo de antes…

—¡Cállate! —grité, desquiciada, encontrando lo que tanto deseaba ver; las llaves de su habitación— ¡Bingo! —Me incorporé y atrapé los hombros de ambas— ¡Llévenla a su habitación! ¡Tengo algo que hacer!

Sin siquiera darles tiempo a responder y dejándolas con la mandíbula desencajada, me fui corriendo de allí, atropellando a cada persona que se cruzaba en mi camino. No tenía tiempo para esperar la lentitud de Kate, que seguía congelada. Tenía que confiar en ellas al menos una vez.

 _No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!_

Seguí corriendo hasta salir de ese ruidoso lugar y atravesé todo el verdoso campus que lo rodeaba. El aire me faltaba, mi nariz comenzaba a sangrar y una fuerte punzada me invadía la cabeza. Comprobado, cada vez que hacía algún esfuerzo físico mi condición empeoraba.

No me importó.

Subí a la camioneta de Chloe y aceleré a las derrapadas siendo consciente de que el recorrido no era tan largo, por ende, ellas podían volver caminando, o con suerte, si lo que temía no era cierto yo volvería antes. Más que nada habíamos ido en la camioneta para ocultar a mi azulada amiga y también a mi sospechosa persona.

Frené de golpe cuando luego de unas cuadras llegué a la escuela; de noche parecía más lúgubre de lo normal. Salí, casi destruyendo la puerta de la camioneta de la patada que le di, y me dirigí hasta la entrada principal; la abrí. Corrí por los pasillos de los dormitorios con el poco aire que me quedaba y terminé parada frente a la habitación de Rachel con varias gotas de sudor resbalándose por mi sien. Saqué las llaves y apunté a la cerradura; no hizo falta incrustarla cuando la detallé.

—No...

Estaba destruida, forzada… tal como temí.

—¡Mierda! —Entré de golpe, alcé la mirada y me encontré con todo el cuarto dado vuelta. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba desordenado, como si hubieran estado buscando algo.

Corrección, buscaban algo.

De un salto terminé al costado de la cama. Levanté el torcido y desgarrado colchón donde había escondido mi bolso con las fotos que tomé en el cuarto oscuro. Abrí el cierre de un tirón y mis rodillas flaquearon en ese mismo instante, terminando incrustadas en el suelo.

—No puede ser… —El bolso cayó al suelo. Solo mi diario y la cámara rodaron por él—. No están… —Choqué los dientes, furibunda— ¡Mierda! —Estrellé los puños contra el suelo— ¡¿Por qué carajo no pude prever esto?!

Era obvio, era más que obvio y estuvo siempre plantado en mis narices. ¿Por qué de pronto Nathan, que se escabullía a la perfección, hablaría tan libremente por teléfono con Jefferson en la escuela? ¿Por qué revelaría los planes para esta noche como si nada? Porque sabía que Rachel lo estaba escuchando.

Sospecha de ella desde ese momento en que lo quiso atacar, desde que me vio a mí… Desde que no la encontró esa fatídica noche que iba a ser su perdición.

—¡Mierda! —Volví a golpear el suelo—. Esto fue idea de Jefferson, estoy segura. Nathan no es tan listo para pensar en algo así.

Ahora no solo tenían las evidencias, sino que sabían que alguien estuvo en el cuarto oscuro, que Rachel estaba implicada en atraparlos y que yo también era una amenaza que seguro reconocieron en ese maldito cartel. Con suerte no vieron a Chloe.

—Qué demonios vamos a hacer… —Fruncí los dedos contra el suelo—. Las dejé expuestas, mucho más que antes. Adelanté todo.

 _No puedo volver al cuarto oscuro, sería ir directo a la boca del lobo. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron que estuve ahí?_

Me reincorporé unos centímetros con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo sabía… Había alguien observándome cuando fui a buscar las pruebas. —Agarré mi cámara del suelo— ¿Por qué me dejó ir? ¿Qué planean hacer?

Fijé la visión en ella, dudosa.

—Quizá… si vuelvo en el tiempo, a ese momento antes de ir al cuarto oscuro… ¿funcionará? —Rocé mi nariz con el dorso de la mano; no paraba de sangrar y ya me estaba afectando— ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

 _¿Será que yo...?_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándome a tal grado que terminé de pie y entumecida.

—¡Max! —Rachel entró con una notable falta de aliento, seguida por Chloe y una confusa y fatigada Kate— ¡¿Quieres matarnos de un infarto?! ¡Cómo te vas a ir así…! —Se enmudeció cuando finalmente notó el desastre que era su habitación—. Sé que estabas enojada, pero tampoco era para destruir todo mi cuarto…

—¡Yo no fui! —Acerqué un paso conteniendo las lágrimas inmersas de frustración— ¡Nathan o Jefferson estuvieron aquí! ¡Se llevaron todo! —Cerré los ojos con fuerza y en un ataque de ira estrellé la cámara contra el piso. Ésta, antes de quedar destruida, me encandiló con el flash de una accidental foto— ¡Todo! ¡Todo fue una puta trampa!

—¿Qué…? —Se aproximó y sujetó mis hombros—. Cálmate… ¿Qué se llevaron?

Las lágrimas finalmente me abandonaron. Secándomelas entre sollozos, contesté:

—Las evidencias…

He tenido situaciones peores, lo sé. Pero estaba tan harta… Tan malditamente harta de no poder hacer nada por ellas. Quería que todo terminara; atrapar a esos malditos y salvarlas. Pero ahora había vuelto al principio, y no solo eso, la cagué de la peor forma. Ahora la vida de las dos peligraba mucho más que antes. Iban a ir por ellas con todo, lo sé. Porque ellas saben la verdad y ellos ahora lo saben.

—Lo siento… Debí haber pensando que esto podía llegar a pasar, ¡lo siento!

—Max, está bien… —Rachel me dio un cálido abrazo y no pude hacer otra cosa más que desarmarme sobre ella. Me aferré con fuerza de su espalda, llorando.

—Hippie… —Chloe se acercó cautelosa y con una compresiva mueca. Nos abrazó, olvidando todo el asunto anterior. La única buena noticia—. Todo estará bien, pensaremos en otra cosa. Estamos juntas en esto.

Asentí entre molestos sollozos que me cerraban la garganta, imposibilitándome contestar como una persona normal.

—Aunque… estaría bueno que no me dejen afuera, ¿saben? —agregó en un triste murmullo.

—¿A-Afuera? —Me aparté un poco para verla— ¿De qué hablas? Si estás ayudándonos a atraparlos.

—Sí... Bueno, sé que ustedes tienen algo. Está bien por mí —respondió sin mirarnos; no parecía tener el coraje de hacerlo—. Pero al menos no me oculten nada, ¿quieren? Odio las mentiras. Sí están juntas, prefiero que me lo digan.

 _Ella se refiere a... Oh, dios._

—¡Chloe, eso no es…!

—Cierto.

Miré de soslayo a Rachel, impresionada por su conclusión. Ella atinó a acomodarse un largo mechón detrás de la oreja, indiferente.

—No es cierto, Chloe. No tenemos nada, no somos nada. —Finalizó.

Algo en esa fría respuesta me destruyó, a pesar de que yo iba a dar la misma de un hipócrita modo. Rachel me devolvió la mirada y comenzó a dibujar una seductora sonrisa que no comprendí.

—Todavía… no somos nada. Pero tarde o temprano lo seremos. —Mi labio inferior terminó en el piso, contrario al suyo, que se elevó triunfante—. Así que vete acostumbrando, Price.

Cruel… Ella es muy cruel. Pasó por alto completamente el disgustado gesto que hizo su supuesta mejor amiga. Tacto…, no sabe lo que es eso o no le interesa usarlo.

Es un verdadero demonio.

Chloe le mantuvo la visión unos segundos, desafiante, y soltó una burlona carcajada.

—Pusiste el ojo en la mira, eh. —le dijo.

—Lo hice.

 _Hey… no soy un objeto._

—Lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás —resaltó, contemplándome penetrantemente. En otras palabras, intimidándome—. Sé que hay cosas más importantes que hacer, pero no dejaré que eso interfiera entre nosotras, ¿escuchaste?

¿Nosotras? No hay un nosotras, no puede haberlo. Yo debo irme de aquí, lo haré quiera o no. Yo… no debo enamorarme de alguien cuyo destino es incierto, en especial ahora. Por distraerme con ella todo terminó mal, peligré más su vida.

Me cubrí el rostro absolutamente irritada conmigo misma. Y en esa oscuridad que por suerte no fue interrumpida recordé todo lo que pasó.

Rachel tiene poderes; si aprende a controlarlos podría ser útil, y si no aprende una catástrofe. Y además, ella y yo… subimos importantemente de nivel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, sé que no se conformará solo con eso, yo misma no quiero conformarme con eso porque estoy sintiendo de más por alguien que es un misterio y que no pertenece a mi época.

Me dejé llevar.

Tengo que evitarla. De ahora en más tengo que evitar que se acerque todavía más a mí. Es la única forma de detener esta locura, de parar de ilusionarla. Es la única forma de protegerla.

Decirle otra vez que jamás podremos estar juntas solo desataría que un tornado arrasase con el colegio, la situación pasada me lo dejó bien claro, así que solo me queda esa opción, solo…

Pestañeé contra mi palma, suspendida.

 _¿Tornado?_

Lentamente comencé a destaparme y la observé, endurecida. Sus ojos me respondieron con profundidad, como siempre.

 _No puede ser… No, no… Es imposible. Estoy pensando de más. No estás pensando bien, Max._

Tragué saliva, nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ladeó el rostro de costado con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estás mirándome como si fuera un monstruo.

… _¿Lo eres?_

Negué con la cabeza decidida a no pensar en eso; terminaría por enloquecer. Di un paso adelante dispuesta a salir de ese desastroso lugar. Cuando lo hice mi pie chocó contra algo; una fotografía. Arqueando una curiosa ceja, me agaché y la recogí: era la foto que accidentalmente se tomó cuando rompí esa querida cámara que Chloe me regaló en el presente. Solo mi rostro con una impotente expresión se divisaba en ella.

—Chicas, no quiero interrumpir este momento pero… ¿dónde está la monja?

Saliendo de mi parálisis, miré a Chloe y luego a Ka… No, a la puerta.

—¿Kate? —Pasé por el medio de ellas y salí al pasillo; no estaba—. Oh, no… —Asustada, me giré hacia Rachel— ¡Llévame a su habitación!

Ella hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano, impacientándome.

—Relájate, debió haberse ido a descansar luego de presenciar tanto escánda…

—¡Llévame! —exclamé, silenciándola.

—D-De acuerdo.

En una desesperada maratón terminamos frente a su cuarto. Bajé los ojos y detallé la cerradura con una sensación de déjà vu irrumpiéndome; estaba forzada.

—¡Kate! —La abrí de golpe solo para encontrar la habitación tal como la recordaba, pero no encontrarla a ella— ¿Dónde está…? No pudo ir tan lejos si… —Me detuve en seco al notar un papel sobre su cama con una sofisticada letra que reconocía a la perfección. Con los dedos tiritando lo agarré, y lo que leí me dejó petrificada en el sitio.

 _ **Max Caulfield, sé quién eres, o quizás es mejor decir que sé quién eras. Me has visto. Si quieres a tu querida amiga de vuelta sabes dónde encontrarme. Después de todo, ¿nos hemos encontrado muchas veces ya, verdad?**_

 _¿Muchas veces?_

Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado, en especial cuando leí la posdata.

 _ **Ven sola, sino ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Ya conoces mis métodos. Pero en caso de que los olvidaras, te los recordaré... Mira más abajo.**_

Descendí la mirada hasta el final de la carta.

 _ **¡Click!**_

Arrugué la nota al igual que mi frente.

—Jefferson… —dije entre dientes, guardándola en el bolsillo de la falda antes de que mis amigas, que estaban revisando toda la habitación, la vieran.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Chloe se acercó a mí; le di la espalda— ¿Crees que esos putos se la lleva…?

—Vamos a tu casa, este lugar es peligroso. —contesté con un dejo de seriedad en la voz que traté de camuflar sin éxito alguno.

—¿Huh? Pero tu amiga…

—¡Vamos a tu casa! —Me di la vuelta en un brusco movimiento, estancándola. Rachel me detalló a unos pasos, extrañada—. No estamos seguras aquí.

 _Esta dimensión no es segura. Algo sumamente extraño está pasando._

—Bien…, vamos.

En un lúgubre silencio empezamos a salir de la escuela. Nos subimos a la camioneta y en todo el camino solo pude pensar en esa carta que continuaba arrugando en el bolsillo.

 _"Sé quién eras" … ¿Qué quiere decir? Aquí no hemos hecho contacto._

Planté la vista al frente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

 _Al menos no conmigo, pero quizá sí lo hizo con la otra Max antes de mi llegada, ¿entonces cree que soy ella? No entiendo nada..._

—Hey… —Rachel tomó mi mano y le dio un cálido apretón—. Todo saldrá bien. —Me sonrió—. Encontraremos a la monj… a tu amiga.

La observé unos instantes con la mirada vacía y devolví los ojos al frente.

 _No, yo la encontraré. Ustedes no saldrán de la casa, no lo permitiré. No me importa tener que encerrarlas, ahí se quedarán._

He perdido todo en un santiamén, y a pesar de eso siento que estoy cerca de una verdad única. Soy consciente de que esto es una completa trampa, de que si voy una posible tortura me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, pero... aún así, esa verdad, esa importante verdad que Jefferson parece saber tiene que ser mía aunque mi cordura sea el precio a pagar. Si voy la descubriré, si voy… las salvaré.

Reforcé el agarre en su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

 _Las salvaré a todas aunque me cueste la vida._

* * *

Peerdón como siempre por tardar tanto en actualizar. El tiempo no está de mi lado (dah) pero acá les dejo el noveno capítulo. ¡Mil gracias como siempre por leer y los leo en el próximo!

 **lobasinmanada:** ¡Gracias por leer y me alegra que te siga gustando el fic! Ahora se están desarrollando más las cosas, el futuro es incierto (? jajaj Te leo en el próximo, beso!

 **esotero123:** ¡Gracias por leer! La "batalla" entre Max y Jefferson es inevitable, así que tarde o temprano va a ocurrir. Te leo en el próximo, beso!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Gracias por leer, como siempre! Rachel resultó ser moooy especial (guiño, guiño) Y todavía queda ver mucho de ella. En fin mi estimado, te leo en el próximo entonces, beso!


	10. Cuarto oscuro

**Cuarto oscuro**

Como siempre, a escondidas entramos a la casa de Chloe, que se encontraba a oscuras debido a la hora: 3 AM, la hora de los muertos. No podría haber elegido un mejor horario para decidir irme de ahí y afrontar la posible muerte en manos de mi psicópata profesor.

Entramos a la habitación con un silencio fúnebre de fondo y con mi mirada tan apagada como mi mente. Solo tenía un pensamiento navegando por ella, uno que en menos de un minuto llevaría a cabo.

Me senté en la cama, cabizbaja, y comencé a sacarme la falda para ponerme mis cómodos pantalones que tanto extrañaba. Chloe, preocupada por mi callado acto, se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Hey, Mad Max. Anímate —dijo en un tranquilizador murmullo, dándome unos golpecitos—. Estoy segura que encontraremos a tu amiga.

Ni la miré, no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, ella adivinaría a la perfección lo que planeaba. No era mi mejor amiga por nada.

—Lo sé. —Me limité a contestar, alzando un poco la visión. Unos verdosos ojos, que parecían sospechar de mi persona, me contemplaron en silencio. Bajé los míos. Rachel también ya me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba algo—. Mañana a primera hora la buscaremos.

—¿Crees que tu amiga llegará al amanecer con vida?

Su ronca voz me estremeció. Junté las manos, entrelazándolas entre sí, y las presioné con fuerza. Sé que Rachel quería sacarme información, y por eso ni se contuvo en hacer un comentario de mal gusto que usualmente me irritaría y terminaría revelando la verdad. Detesto que nada se le escape.

—Lo hará. Jefferson no es tan idiota como Nathan. No se arriesgará a matarla. En sí, ese no es su plan.

—Hm… —Se sentó en mi costado libre. No la miré, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro—. Te veo muy tranquila…

—Ja. —Delineé una cansada sonrisa—. No es tranquilidad, es agotamiento.

—Oh. —Puso la mano sobre la mía— ¿Agotamiento por… lo que hicimos? —inquirió con una traviesa tonada. Abrí los ojos, enojada, y la observé.

—¿En serio vas a bromear con eso en este momento? —Arrugué la frente—. Lo que hicimos no me interesa ahora.

Sus labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa, o quizás decepción. Me importó, pero no dejé que se notara. Ahora lo de verdadera importancia era alejarla.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Ni se les ocurra pelear! —Chloe se puso de pie y nos encaró— ¡Y tú! —Señaló a Rachel— ¡Ni se te ocurra sacar ese tema! ¡Todavía estoy tratando de olvidar esa asquerosa imagen que presencié! —exclamó. Su amiga elevó una picarona comisura y con arrogancia llevó hacia atrás un largo mechón de su cabello.

—¿No te gustó lo que viste?

—¡Si quisiera mirar porno puedo buscarlo tranquilamente en internet!

—Oh… ¿Aún haces eso? —Se burló, apoyando el mentón en su mano—. Eso dice mucho de ti, ¿hace cuánto no coges, Price? ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?

Chloe cerró los puños, furibunda. Yo suspiré y me levanté.

—No empiecen. Estoy cansada, voy a darme una ducha. —Clavé los ojos en Rachel, expectante. Los suyos brillaron.

—¡Oh! —Se levantó con cierta torpeza— ¿Quieres que…? —Se señaló.

Asentí. Ella sonrió, aunque no muy convencida. Sí, que la invitara a la ducha no era típico en mí. No la culpo por desconfiar.

Chloe gruñó y se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

—¿Van a coger en mi baño? ¿En serio? —Se dio media vuelta y se tapó el rostro con la almohada—. Me cago en ustedes, ¿son unos putos conejos o qué?

Sonreí de lado mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba el paso libre a una confundida Rachel, que pasó observándome de reojo. La seguí sigilosamente con la mirada, y antes de cerrarla puse el cerrojo del lado de adentro. Sabía de antemano que ningún picaporte en esa antigua casa funcionaba como debía. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me quedé encerrada en el baño o en su habitación cuando era pequeña. Hice bien en pensar que jamás las arreglaron. Chloe contribuyó a su terminal destrucción con todos los portazos que le dio, incentivada por las peleas con David.

Cerré la puerta, o mejor dicho, encerré a mi mejor amiga. Tenía menos de cinco minutos antes de que se diera cuenta, y de que Rachel también se percatara gracias a sus futuros gritos.

Empecé a caminar en silencio hacia el baño, seguida por ella y por una insistente mano que atrapó mi brazo.

—Bien, ya puedes dejar de fingir. ¿Cuál es tu historia, niña del futuro? —preguntó mientras yo abría la puerta del baño— ¿Qué estás tramando?

La espié de soslayo y extendí la mano en una invitación para que entrara. La observó con desconfianza, y sin quitarme la vista de encima entró. Se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos. Trataba de analizarme, de descubrir qué mierda pasaba por mi cabeza. Sus curiosos ojos la delataban.

—Está de más decir que esta tentadora invitación no es real —dijo con seriedad— ¿Qué pasa, Max?

Cerré la puerta y reposé la espalda contra ésta. Contemplé a Rachel con cierta melancolía que escapó de mis ojos, no sé porqué. Quizás porque pensaba que sería la última vez que la vería, o tal vez porque temía que algo le sucediera tanto a ella como a Chloe… o a mí. Quizás ya las daba por muertas por mi estúpido error y mis ojos deseaban llorar por eso. Los cerré; tenía que centrarme.

—Max, quiero recordarte que no soy muy paciente…

Sonreí, para luego emitir una ligera risita.

—No lo eres. —Abrí los ojos y empecé a acercarme con una honesta sonrisa que parece que la intimidó. Descruzó los brazos con una extrañada mueca que atinó a extenderse cuando levanté los míos y la rodeé en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Max? —Me correspondió, dudosa— ¿Tengo que preocuparme por esto? —Trató de bromear, a lo que reforcé el aprecio.

—¿Por qué? —musité en su oído— ¿No es normal que quiera abrazarte luego de lo que hicimos?

Su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que su garganta. Su voz la dejó expuesta.

—H-Hace un momento me dijiste que eso no te importaba…

—Mentí.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Me importó, y mucho. —Apoyé el mentón en su hombro, provocando que sus sedosos cabellos me acariciaran y que la pluma que siempre tenía me hiciera cosquillas en la nariz—. Dije eso porque Chloe nos iba a degollar vivas. —expliqué. Ella soltó una corta risita.

—Así que finalmente vas a admitir que siente algo por ti. Tardaste un "poco". —respondió. Titubeé antes de hablar.

—Eso no lo sé. Chloe siempre ha sido posesiva, eso no tiene porqué significar que le gusto.

—Te besó.

—No sería la primera vez.

—¿Qué? —Giró el rostro para verme, bajando las manos por mi espalda— ¿Cuándo…?

—¿Podríamos no hablar de ella ahora?

Se enmudeció unos segundos en los que intuí todas las preguntas que quería hacerme. Y en medio de ese silencio, me fui apartando lentamente, quedando parada frente a ella con una sonrisa que no fue capaz de descifrar. Ni yo podía. Mi mente ya no estaba allí, sino en el cuarto oscuro.

—Max… —Llevó una mano a mi rostro, que ni se movió. Mi cara no expresaba más que seriedad, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo—. Por favor…, dime qué sucede. Aunque creo saberlo. —Desvió los ojos con un dejo de irritación—. Vas a hacer una locura de nuevo. —Los regresó a mí—. Pero no la harás sin mí.

Amplié la sonrisa.

—Cierto, no la haré sin ti —atiné a decir, mientras llevaba las manos a la parte baja de mi playera con su atónita mirada de fondo—. Formarás parte de esto, Rachel. —Comencé a levantarla hasta sacármela y se la revoleé. Ella la atajó con los ojos abiertos cual platos, que siguieron a la perfección todos mis movimientos— ¿No es lo que querías?, ¿probarme? —Apegué mi cuerpo al suyo, incitante.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. La vi pasar; bajó por su garganta hasta volver a subir con dificultad. Eso me generó un grado de satisfacción. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo podría ponerla nerviosa? O mejor dicho, que yo podría poner nervioso a alguien.

Sus ojos, que estaban perdidos en el sujetador que me cubría, volvieron a los míos y esta vez me observaron con un oscuro color.

—¿Por qué… tan de repente?

Cerré los párpados, apacible, y empecé a desabrocharme el pantalón.

—Hablas mucho. —Sujeté su mejilla— ¿Te lo dije antes? —pregunté sobre su aliento, que comenzaba a entrecortarse.

Sus manos, claramente tentadas, se enredaron en mi cintura. No obstante, aunque su cuerpo parecía estar cediendo, su confundida mirada, que reflejaba su mente, aún no.

—Tienes que admitir que esta situación es cuestionable. No puedo quedarme callada cuando eres tú la que se está desnudando y no yo. —Bajó la vista con un tenue sonrojo—. Nunca te vi tan…

Acerqué los labios de pronto, logrando rozar los suyos, que se entreabrieron por acto reflejo.

—¿Tan?

—Tan… lanzada. Pensé que estabas preocupada por tu amiga. —Frunció los dedos contra mi espalda, como si en ese agarre tratara de controlarse—. Qué estás traman… ¡mh!

Mis labios acallaron los suyos de una buena vez. Los abrí, encontrándome con su lengua que no se hizo rogar, y me enredé con ella de una suave manera que casi me hizo olvidar mi cometido.

Mientras nos besábamos cada vez más con la respiración fuera de sí, subió la palma por la curva de mi espalda y atrapó mi cabello por detrás con fuerza. Yo sujeté sus caderas y no me privé recorrerlas de arriba hacia abajo, levantando su playera y deleitándome con su perfecta figura y suave piel, que ardía entre mis dedos. Abrí un poco los párpados, hallando los suyos completamente cerrados y entregados, y supe que era pauta suficiente para confirmar sus temores y accionar.

Me despegué con lentitud, y arrastré los labios hasta su cuello. Comencé a besarlo, a lamerlo y mordisquearlo. Ella ladeó el semblante emitiendo un pequeño gemido. Su embriagante aroma me desarmó al instante, pero resistiéndome, atrapé su brazo y la giré, dejándola de frente contra la pared. Se quejó debido a mi rudo movimiento. Sin embargo, esa queja camuflaba otro sonido inmerso de excitación que no pudo ocultar como quiso.

—M-Max, ¿qué…? —Volteó el rostro con un tenue sonrojo que me enloqueció.

Llevé su brazo a su espalda, haciendo un gancho para impedir que se moviera, y clavé los dientes en su cuello, dejándole una visible marca además de callarla.

—Te la debía. —Sonreí sobre su piel y sujeté su mano, que todavía tenía mi playera—. Tengo algo que hacer, Rach. Y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, en especial tú. —Se la saqué; ella abrió los ojos mientras yo me alejaba rápidamente y sostenía la manija de la puerta. Apreté el cerrojo.

—¡Max! —Se dio la vuelta, precipitada— ¡Espera!

Cerré la puerta y reposé la espalda contra ésta, bufando. Encerrada número dos.

—¡Imbécil! —Comenzó a golpearla, haciéndome temblar la espalda. No obstante, a pesar de su insistencia mi vacía mirada no mutó— ¡Abre la puta puerta!

—Nop. —respondí, poniéndome la playera.

—¡Idiota! —La pateó varias veces, provocando que esta vez me alejara un paso de tan fuerte que fue el impacto, y de los poderosos sonidos que me aturdieron. Podía imaginarla, ahí, con esa iracunda expresión que vi incontables veces— ¡Me prometiste que no te mandarías sola de nuevo!

—Crucé los dedos, no contó. —Miré la madera como si estuviera observándola a ella—. Quédate ahí un rato. Chloe no tardará en darse cuenta dónde estás, así que espera tranquila.

 _Si es que Chloe logra escapar..._

—¡Me importa un carajo eso! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré abajo! ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo!

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Te refieres a tus poderes? —Sonreí—. Conozco a la perfección cómo funciona eso. Todavía no sabes controlarlo, y por lo que vi, usaste una buena cantidad de energía la última vez. Quisiera verte intentándolo… —dije con un dejo de burla.

Golpeó otra vez la puerta. Cada vez sonaba más débil.

—No conseguirás nada haciendo esto, estúpida.

—Tal vez.

—Perra…

—Sí…, parece que lo soy. —Mi sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por una afligida mueca—. Perdóname, Rachel.

Suspirando, comencé a alejarme. Un silencio, que solo fue decorado por unos leves sollozos que llegué a oír en un eco, me incomodó. Estaba llorando por mi culpa…, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás. No cuando su vida peligraba. Tenía que terminar con esta maldita historia.

—Idiota… —Otro golpe, en esta ocasión seco. Me detuve. ¿Su puño? No…, su frente— ¿Por qué te arriesgas así? Si tú mueres… ¿de qué sirve que yo siga viva?

Me mordí el labio conteniendo las lágrimas que hacía rato deseaban liberarse.

—¿De qué sirve lo que siento por ti si desapareces? —musitó, acompañando su voz con otro débil golpe. Mi corazón golpeó al mismo tiempo.

—¿Lo que sientes…? —repetí.

De nuevo silencio. Solo escuché como su cuerpo se resbalaba por la puerta hasta posiblemente terminar de rodillas en el suelo. Respiré hondo con las lágrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas. Debía irme con urgencia antes de flaquear.

Aspirando el llanto, retomé los pasos. Tenía los minutos contados; las vidas de mis amigas en peligro, la de Kate, y además…

—¡Te quiero!

Me detuve en seco abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—¡Te quiero, idiota! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Mi labio inferior se desprendió.

 _No…_

Sofocando un sollozo, me cubrí el rostro con el brazo y salí corriendo de ahí con sus apagados gritos atacándome el pecho. Lo sentía cerrado; no podía respirar bien. Siquiera pude cuando después de una travesía por la casa de Chloe finalmente toqué con los pies el asfalto de la calle, siquiera con el viento tratando de ayudar a devolverme el aire perdido.

Me tapé la boca respirando una y otra vez con rudeza. Estaba desesperada, angustiada. Su confesión me partió el alma en dos porque sabía que quizás no volvería a verla, y que había destrozado sus sentimientos.

 _No le respondí…_

Negué con el rostro, destapándome, y me sequé las lágrimas y la nariz.

 _No…, no tiene sentido hacerlo._

Retomé los pasos con un aire de derrota y me puse la capucha mientras me resignaba a la idea de corresponderle esas hermosas palabras.

—Sí… —Sonreí con tristeza—. No tiene sentido hacerlo si voy a desaparecer.

-/-

Ni sé cómo mis pasos me llevaron a la puerta del granero, que hoy extrañamente lucía más tenebrosa que nunca a pesar de seguir igual. La oscuridad de la noche aportó, pero fue mi mente la que se encargó a la perfección de hacerla lucir más temible porque sabía lo que encontraría dentro. Sin embargo, no tenía tanto miedo. Raro.

Entré y lo primero que hallé fue esa gigantesca puerta sobre el suelo que ya no estaba escondida, sino que abierta, dándome la bienvenida. La contemplé con desdén.

Sí, era extraño no estar temblando de pies a cabeza cuando mi, tal vez, futuro asesino, estaba dentro de ese lugar. Lo único que sentía era una inmensa tristeza, un cansancio inigualable y una determinación inquebrantable. Una mezcla no compatible pero que poco me interesaba que no lo fuera. Iba a descubrir la verdad sobre este maldito pasado que parece distorsionado.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras. La oscuridad no tardó en cubrirme, solo siendo acompañada por esas lúgubres luces blancas, típicas de hospital, a los costados de la pared. La ansiedad empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Estaba a punto de descubrir por qué ese maldito sabía de mi existencia. Y con mucha suerte, estaba a punto de terminar con esta historia y volver a mí, ya no tan querido presente. Porque sé… que quizás _ella_ no me reconocerá allí, si es que logro encontrarla.

Pisé el último escalón y levanté la vista con sigilo. No se veía casi nada, solo llegaba a oler ese desagradable olor a químicos que me invadió la última vez que estuve aquí. Sentí arcadas, pero aguantándolas y tragando saliva entré. Mis pies, comenzando a sentir el miedo al que tanto se resistieron, se detuvieron cuando mis ojos capturaron la imagen de un hombre de espaldas, sentado en una silla justo en el medio del cuarto oscuro. Parecía estar reflexionando algo, pensativo. Lúgubremente pensativo.

Volví a tragar saliva, y esta vez se me dificultó bastante la tarea.

—Te estuve esperando, Max.

Temblé de pies a cabeza al escuchar una grave, seductora pero aterradora voz que resonó en un eco.

—A comparación de la otra Max, tú eres bastante impuntual.

Cerré los puños, nerviosa.

 _¿La otra Max?_

—Aunque hay algo que no ha cambiado. —Empezó a ponerse de pie—. Sigues tan callada como siempre. —Se volteó hacia a mí con esa arrogante sonrisa que conocía bien. Estreché la mirada.

—Jefferson.

Él hizo una educada reverencia y alzó el rostro de a poco, descubriendo una maligna sonrisa.

—El mismo. —Extendió la mano—. Ven, Max. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Dudé en acercarme por obvias razones. Pero su pie dando un paso adelante, dispuesto a arrastrarme a la fuerza, me hizo replantearme. Caminé hasta él, cautelosa, hasta quedar parada frente a su alta persona. Como si nada puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me observó desde lo alto con una indiferente expresión.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de sacarte la capucha, Max? —preguntó. Vacilé antes de obedecer y por fin quitármela. Sus ojos se ensancharon al contemplarme, mientras una cínica sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios.

—Increíble… Realmente increíble. —Llevo una mano a mi rostro, el cual corrí por poco y gruñendo. Él cerró los dedos en mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarlo—. Estoy frente al cuadro más misterioso que presencié en mi vida. —Abrió más los ojos, asustándome—. ¿Cómo es posible este encuentro, Max? ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme?

Arqueé una confusa ceja.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. —Me solté de un manotazo— ¿Por qué me conoces? —cuestioné. Jefferson arrugó un poco la frente debido a mi evasiva y se dio media vuelta.

—Veo que nos preguntamos lo mismo, pero vamos por partes. Tenemos toda la noche. O mejor dicho… —Giró el rostro hacia mí con una perversa mueca—. Solo tenemos _esta_ noche.

Temblé.

 _Va a matarme. Este tipo va a matarme._

—¿Dónde está Kate? —cuestioné con la voz algo quebrada pero tratando de parecer firme. La maldita decidió abandonarme en el peor momento gracias al miedo que pensé que había superado.

—¿Kate? ¿No estábamos hablando de nosotros? —dijo, caminando hacia esa blanca pantalla que reconocí al instante. Ahí sacaba sus macabras fotos, y ahí también se encontraba esa puta cámara que tanto odié—. No deberías arruinar así el ambiente, Max.

—¡Jefferson! —Acerqué un paso— ¡Dime dónde está!

—No aquí, por supuesto.

El alma escapó de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, vamos. —Levantó ambas manos en un burlón gesto— ¿Vas a decirme que viniste aquí sin sospechar un segundo que esto era una trampa? Eres más inteligente que eso, Max. Ambos lo sabemos.

Se paró frente a esa blanca pantalla e hizo un ademán con el dedo índice, llamándome. Con el cuerpo tenso, me aproximé.

Sí, me imaginaba que era una trampa. Sin embargo, tenía una leve esperanza.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —pregunté, deteniéndome frente a él, pero conservando unos necesarios metros de distancia. Jefferson desvió el rostro con una pequeña pero lúgubre sonrisa.

—Con Nathan. No te preocupes. No volveré a solicitarla, ya tengo lo que necesitaba de ella.

—No me digas que…

Señaló con el pulgar atrás; la carpeta de Kate estaba sobre una mesa. Comparada a la última vez que la vi, ahora estaba llena. Apreté las mandíbulas.

Llegué tarde.

—¡Qué le hiciste!

—Oh, Max… —Negó con la cabeza, burlón—. Sabes lo que hice: una obra de arte. Capturé su mejor lado.

—Enfermo…

Era todo. La ira no se compadecía de mí. Pero tenía que actuar con prudencia. Si hacía un mal movimiento terminaría matándolo antes de saber la verdad.

Bajé los ojos y los planté en mi bolsillo. Un cuchillo que me robé de la cocina de Chloe estaba ahí. Sí, estaba dispuesta a asesinarlo. No me importaban las consecuencias o las pruebas, nada de eso tenía importancia. En algún momento de la noche, mientras volvíamos en la camioneta de Chloe, llegué a la conclusión de que ésta era la única solución. La que no me atreví ni pude hacer en el presente. Hubiese sido mejor agarrar el arma de mi amiga, pero eso hubiera llamado demasiado su atención. Siquiera sabía dónde la escondió.

Él, atento como siempre, posó la atención en mi bolsillo. Atormentada por ese dato, noté como devolvía los ojos a mí con una seria expresión. Tenía que entretenerlo con urgencia.

—¿Qué está haciendo con Nathan? —pregunté.

—Oh. —Sonrió como si fuera una persona completamente normal—. Él está velando por su seguridad. —respondió con una peligrosa tonada que de segura no tenía nada.

—Jefferson… —Di otro paso adelante. Él retrocedió y llevó una mano al frente.

—¡Pero qué maleducado he sido! —Agarró una silla de esa metálica mesa que parecía un escritorio, y me la ofreció—. Siéntate, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza, desconfiada, y en un segundo…, en un mínimo instante, su rostro se desfiguró.

—¡SIÉNTATE!

Me sobresalté, y manteniéndole la mirada con un obvio terror, me senté lentamente.

—Bien…, buena chica. —Acarició mi cabeza. Acción que me revolvió el estómago—. Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Oh, sí! —Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y sujetó mi mano cual propuesta de matrimonio; más asqueada no podía estar—. Max, ¿puedes decirme _cómo_ estás aquí?

—¿C-Cómo? —repetí con la mente maquinando a velocidad en un intento de idear una buena opción para escapar. Tenía que prever que podía llegar a doparme en cualquier momento de distracción.

Asintió con una falsa sonrisa.

—No puedo entenderlo, y ese misterio me fascina tanto como tu presencia. —Se puso de pie, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Nathan me dijo que una chica revoltosa estaba interfiriendo en nuestros planes. Me pregunté cómo sabía justamente lo que estábamos haciendo con lo precavidos que fuimos, y me puse a investigar. ¿Quién podía ser esa chica? —Se refregó su asqueroso mentón—. Y pensé "solo una persona sabe lo que ocurre aquí".

Me achiqué en el lugar sin deshacer mi defensiva mueca.

—Una persona que… —Dibujó una macabra sonrisa—… está muerta.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

—¿M-Muerta?

—Técnicamente… muerta. —Estrechó la mirada, sospechoso—. Así que dime, Max… —Atajó mis mejillas con los dedos y las apretó sin compasión, dejando rojiza mi piel— ¿Cómo es posible que esa chica muerta ahora esté frente a mí?

Mis pupilas se ampliaron hasta sentirlas estallar.

—¿Cómo es posible que su cadáver haya desaparecido de mi precioso jardín? —Delineó mi entreabierta mandíbula con las yemas—. Y eso que lo descuarticé a la perfección, pero no encontré ninguna parte de él. Siquiera tu hermoso rostro que había guardado en un lugar extremadamente especial para conservar su belleza.

Mi corazón empezó a latir tan apresurado que juré que iba a detenerse. Mi mente no ayudó a sosegarlo, ya que imaginó por completo todos los detalles que me estaba dando. Si antes me faltaba el aire, ahora directamente sobraba de tanto que estaba respirando agitada. Mis labios temblaban; mi voz se escapaba en pequeños quejidos inmersos de terror.

 _No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡La otra Max…!_

—Yo te asesiné. —Sujetó mi cabello por detrás brutalmente y lo jaló hasta levantar mi paralizado rostro—. Entonces, ¡¿por qué estás aquí?

Alterada y con un total ataque de histéria, me fui hacia atrás, tirando la silla, y terminé temblorosa en el suelo.

—¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE! —Agarró mi brazo y tironeó de él, arrastrando mis rodillas por el suelo— ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡Yo te asesiné!

Negué con la cabeza, perdida, atónita. Sin entender nada pero entendiendo todo.

Yo… realmente distorsioné este mundo al viajar sin estar en la fotografía. No hay otra explicación del porqué Jefferson recuerda que me asesinó, y porqué mi cuerpo destrozado desapareció. Sí, yo reemplacé a la otra Max. En este mundo yo fui una de las víctimas, y él lo sabe. Pero no tiene sentido… ¡Nada lo tiene! ¡Este es el pasado, no debería ser una realidad paralela!

—Contéstame, Max. —Sujetó el cuello de mi playera y me acercó a su maquiavélico rostro. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo—. Creo que merezco una explicación al estar implicado en esto.

Pestañeé en un vago intento de volver. No podía responder, pero sí podía cuestionar.

—¿Por qué me asesinaste? —pregunté en un hilo de voz. Él sonrió de lado, para luego soltar una susurrante risita.

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí.

—… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —insistí— ¿Por qué sabía demasiado?

—Ja… Eso es obvio. —Soltó mi ropa, tirándome al suelo, y elevó una arrogante ceja—. Pero principalmente porque te resististe demasiado.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Pero qué recuerdos! —Esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa mientras se dirigía a una mesa metálica que tenía varias jeringas; tomó una. Mi corazón saltó, temeroso—. Estabas tan enamorada de mí… Hacíamos tan buen equipo. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Presionó un poco el émbolo hacia adentro, consiguiendo que el líquido que contenía escapase—. Apenas llegaste a este mísero pueblo me pediste ayuda. Temías no poder adaptarte bien a la escuela, y cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y por pura casualidad en un museo… —Me señaló con la jeringa—… te conté que era profesor ahí y todo comenzó. Empecé a sacarte unas inocentes fotos, todo con la excusa de prepararte. Pensé que eras perfecta, que tarde o temprano podría captar tus emociones más oscuras… pero tú no tardaste en sospechar de mí. Siempre tan inteligente… y molesta.

Mientras más hablaba, más me perdía. Yo… enamorada de él. No me suena tan lejano. Cuando lo conocí en el presente admito que me generó cierta atracción, me engañó por completo. Pero todo lo que estaba contando no tenía sentido. ¡Todo eso no sucedió! Yo llegué a Seattle y directamente empecé la escuela; lo conocí allí. ¡No lo conocí en un museo! ¡No me dejé sacar fotos por él!

Lo observé, estupefacta.

Todo esto solo tenía una maldita respuesta; una que venía temiendo desde que llegué aquí.

 _Fusioné las dimensiones…, distorsioné todo._ _Creé una distorsionada dimensión paralela._

Sí, eso tiene que ser. En las otras dimensiones en las que terminé, ya sea por cambiar el pasado o pegar saltos temporales de años, mi vida era completamente diferente. Yo lo era. Tal como la Max que él está describiendo. Pero en esos casos tenía sentido porque yo cambié algo crucial apropósito, generando que cual efecto mariposa también todo cambiara. Sin embargo, esto carecía de sentido. Ahora, gracias a mi descuido por creerme una diosa del tiempo e intentar viajar sin estar en la fotografía, lo cual milagrosamente resultó, el pasado se convirtió en una distorsionada realidad. Se han cruzado algunas historias de cada dimensión paralela, y una de ellas es la mía, por la simple razón de que cuando llegué aquí reemplacé a mi otro yo a la fuerza. A esa Max no le quedaba otra opción más que desaparecer. No podía haber dos Max en un mismo lugar.

Su historia se desvaneció, no obstante, no por completo. Debido al desastre antinatural que causé, Jefferson la recuerda y Rachel es consciente de que el cartel de desaparecida no estaba antes de que yo llegara. Por ahora parecen ser solo ellos dos los afectados, y rezo porque siga así.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Era demasiada información de golpe, apenas podía procesarla. Sin embargo, algo era seguro: apenas llegué aquí algunas situaciones cambiaron automáticamente, lo cual nunca me pasó en otras ocasiones en las que viajé al pasado. Hecho que reafirma que éste ya no es solo el pasado sino también otra realidad paralela; una fusión desastrosa.

Fruncí los dedos contra el suelo. Estaba congelado; igual que yo.

Desconozco si el destino de esa Max era morir en esta realidad, pero cuando llegué eso es lo que sucedió. Casi parece hecho apropósito que para que yo pueda permanecer en el pasado ella haya muerto en manos de Jefferson. Es mucha coincidencia. Estoy segura que forcé su muerte. Pero si lo veo desde afuera... parece que el destino de esa Max sí o sí era la muerte aunque yo no apareciera. Si estaba involucrada con ese psicópata no había otro camino, tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Esa sería su historia al final.

 _Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor… Mierda._

Entonces, la pregunta del millón. Antes de que yo llegara... ¿ella ya estaba muerta, o murió en ese momento exacto en el que llegué? ¿Aceleré su muerte? La historia del pasado cambió cuando puse un pie aquí... ¿Pero murió porque yo iba a llegar? ¿Todo estaba premeditado? Sí..., lo estaba. Era ella o yo. Por eso me siento tan extraña desde que estoy acá; es como si una mano invisible me jalara todo el tiempo hacia arriba para trasladarme. La distorsión que yo misma creé me está afectando al no pertenecer a esta era, a esta historia. Es definitivo: no pertenezco aquí; ya no es mi pasado.

 _Y al estar todo distorsionado y Jefferson implicado..., lo recuerda. He creado un caos en las líneas temporales._

Tragué saliva y hasta me dolió pasarla por la garganta de lo seca que se encontraba.

 _Este mundo está enloquecido. ¡Debo solucionar todo y escapar de él! Quién sabe qué desgracias podrían ocurrir si sigo deformándolo. Incluso el presente podría ser afectado, y para nada en un buen sentido._

El tiempo es realmente peligroso, cambiarlo lo es más. Lo sabía, pero ese día que terminé aquí ni lo pensé. No pensé en las consecuencias de llevar mi poder al máximo y desafiar a las leyes del universo. Solo...

Unas fugases lágrimas me traicionaron.

 _Solo quería ayudar._

—Decidí actuar antes de que comenzaras la escuela —continuó, dándole unos tranquilos golpecitos con el dedo índice a la jeringa; yo metí la mano en el bolsillo, lista para atacar—. De esa forma nadie te reconocería. Solo te habías anotado, visto algunos rostros lejanos… Nada sospechoso. Por eso…

—Por eso preferiste hacer tu movimiento antes. —Me puse de pie, sigilosa—. Matarme antes.

—¡Oh, no! —Puso una mano en su pecho, falsamente arrepentido—. Max, no era mi idea matarte, pero verás… Un día descubriste este lugar y lo que estaba haciendo. Un fatídico día que me seguiste cual perrito faldero. —Sonrió, sombrío—. No podía dejarte vivir, aunque me pesase. Aunque tuviera que descartar la hermosa sesión de fotos que tenía preparada para ti. Tuve que borrar todo registro de tu existencia..., otro pesar.

 _¿Pesar? Descuartizaste mi cuerpo, maldito, ¿dónde está el puto pesar?_

—En mi lista siquiera estabas tú primero. —Volteó el rostro hacia el armario donde se encontraban las carpetas rojas—. Alguien más atrajo mi atención antes que tú. Alguien que lleva mucho tiempo aquí admirándome, pero que ahora hace lo imposible para evitarme. —dijo. Choqué los dientes, impotente.

—Rachel…

—¡Eso es! —Me señaló, sonriente—. La inigualable Rachel Amber. Sí que estaba enamorada de mí… —Retomó los pasos con la jeringa en alto, yo retrocedí—. Pero… Nathan está tan obsesionado con ella que, como buen profesor y paternal guía, decidí ser compasivo y dejársela.

 _Dejársela…_

Temblé en el lugar inmersa de ira.

—¡Ella no es un juguete! —Perdiendo la razón, saqué el cuchillo del bolsillo y le apunté. Ni se inmutó— ¡No la lastimarás!

—¿Lastimar? —Negó con la cabeza emitiendo una ronca risa—. Creo que me has malinterpretado, Max. Mi intención solo es retratar su magnífico ser, pero se lo dejaré a Nathan. Espero que cumpla con su deber… Ya se ha retrasado demasiado gracias a ti.

Recuerdos se dispararon por lo que dijo. Los últimos de mi presente. Él y yo aquí hablando de ella. Él diciendo que nació para ser fotografiada, que era un "magnífico ser".

—No los dejaré. —Agarré con las dos manos el mango del cuchillo—. Te mataré si es necesario.

—Ah… Eso es nuevo. —Sonrió, complacido—. A diferencia de la "otra Max", tú eres mucho más valiente. Y hablando de eso… —Puso la mano sobre otra pequeña mesa metálica, apacible, y me observó de reojo—. Aún no me has contado cómo estás aquí… ¡DÍMELO! —La empujó hacia mí rápidamente, tanto, que no pude preverlo y terminó estampándome con ella.

—¡Agh! —Me quejé desde el suelo, tratando de quitarme la mesa de encima y una de las jeringas que por accidente terminó sumida en mi antebrazo. De inmediato sentí como éste se adormecía—. ¡N-No…! —La saqué y la tiré. Quién sabe cuánta cantidad de sedante llegó a ingresar. Por como me estaba sintiendo, intuyo que mucha.

Mis pensamientos de cuerdos ahora no tenían nada. Conocía bien esta sensación, esta sustancia que no solo estaba adormeciendo mi brazo sino también mi consciencia.

—¡Dímelo! —Pateó la mesa, quitándomela de encima, se agachó y agarró con ambas manos mi ropa— ¡Qué clase de brujería es esta! —exclamó con una psicópata sonrisa que apenas pude divisar. Mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa.

Desvié el rostro y como pude estiré el brazo sano para sujetar el cuchillo que se me cayó. Mis dedos casi lo tocaban, pero…

—¡AGH!

Pisó mi mano con furia. Escuché mis nudillos quebrándose, y eso me impresionó más que el dolor mismo. Sofocando un quejido, me acurruqué contra mí misma, agarrando mi mano con fuerza.

—¡H-Hijo de puta! —Entreabrí un ojo, que se cerró por el dolor, y elevé con dificultad mi dormido brazo en un intento de regresar en el tiempo. Era una tortura mantenerlo en esa posición. Lo sentía acalambrado, tal como mis pies. Esa maldita droga estaba subiendo lentamente por ellos, anestesiándolos.

—¿Oh? ¿Y esto? —Sujetó mi brazo con rudeza sin borrar esa oscura sonrisa— ¿Qué harás? ¿Magia? ¿Así reviviste? —Apretó mi piel, clavando las uñas en ella, haciéndome sangrar. O Jefferson estaba más loco de lo que pensaba, o en este pasado todo era diferente. Hasta él. Diferente y más maligno.

 _Tengo que rebobinar… Tengo que matarlo._

Traté de rebobinar, pero no tenía fuerza. Estaba a punto de desmayarme. Y mis párpados entrecerrándose eran la fiel prueba de ello.

—¿Qué pasa, Max? ¿Dónde está tu mágico hechizo? —preguntó y me pegó una brutal cachetada para que reaccionase. Pestañeé, adormecida—. Ni se te ocurra morir sin darme una respuesta a este delicioso misterio… —Rió por lo bajo mientras yo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y Chloe y Rachel aparecían en mis difusos pensamientos.

 _No puedo morir aquí… No sin salvarlas._

Devolví la visión a él respirando entrecortadamente, y ascendí una frágil comisura.

—Sí…, soy una bruja. Por eso nunca podrás matarme —murmuré; su entrecejo se frunció—. Hagas lo que hagas… volveré, y seré yo quien finalmente te asesine.

Traté de intimidarlo, pero solo conseguí que reforzara el agarre en la jeringa, como si aquello fuera su salvación. Lo era.

—Entonces… tendré que matarte una y otra vez hasta que no vuelvas nunca más. —Colocó la punta en el medio de mi brazo, el cual ni se movió porque ya no tenía la capacidad; no lo sentía—. Quemaré tu cuerpo hasta hacerte cenizas, Max. —Pinchó mi piel y eso fue todo. De pronto sentí como desagradablemente algo pasaba por mis venas hasta estallar en mi cabeza. Mi rostro cayó de lado sin expresión alguna más que una perdida.

 _¿Este… es mi fin?_

Las lágrimas, que no sé con qué energía lograron emerger de nuevo, se resbalaron por mis pálidas mejillas.

 _No…, no puedo dejar que… esto termine así._

Mientras Jefferson me aplicaba con mucha paciencia la inyección, fruncí como pude mis destrozados dedos sobre el suelo, y lo tanteé hasta encontrar el filo del cuchillo. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás en el camino gracias al liquido que sentía como irrumpía mi cuerpo, volviéndolo pesado. Estaba teniendo una maldita sobredosis. Todo me daba vueltas.

 _Aún no…_

Cerré el puño sobre el mango.

 _Tengo que… Tengo que…_

—¡Déjala en paz, malnacido!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, como si la energía que perdí hubiese vuelto a mi cuerpo milagrosamente por esa conocida voz que me alivio tanto como me infartó.

 _¡No!_

Jefferson giró lentamente el rostro hacia atrás mientras yo elevaba el mío con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Mi pecho se apretó, asustado, al contemplar a una fatigada Rachel mostrándole los puños. Parecía haberse mandado una maratón. Logró escapar, y veo que Chloe no.

 _No…, posiblemente vino sola apropósito para no ponerla en peligro._

—Ah… Rachel. —Sonrió de lado, irónico—. Pero qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿quieres unirte a la fiesta?

—¡Suéltala! —exclamó, acercándose a paso rápido.

—¡N-No! —grité con la voz quebrada, tratando de sujetar la camisa de Jefferson por detrás, que atinó a levantarse, ignorando mi débil agarre. Cuando lo hice noté algo. Algo que me hizo hiperventilar.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y llevó la mano hacia atrás, confirmando mis sospechas. Del cinturón sacó un arma y le apuntó.

—Quieta, lindura.

Rachel se detuvo en seco, arrugando tanto la frente que se volvió irreconocible. Yo, como pude, logré sentarme.

—¡V-Vete! —exclamé.

Ella bajó sus verdosos ojos, ahora inmersos de una ira descomunal, y delineó una sarcástica sonrisa al verme.

—Eres tan predecible, Maxine. Sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Realmente pensaste que podías engañarme y dejarme encerrada? —Retornó la mirada a él y levantó el brazo—. Qué estúpida eres.

La observé, sorprendida.

 _¿Va a…?_

Cerró los párpados, como si estuviera concentrándose, y unos cortos segundos pasaron. Segundos en los que la esperanza que me aportó esa acción desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Su palma temblaba, pero nada emanaba de ella.

 _Lo sabía… Usó demasiada energía antes._

Abrió los ojos y dibujó una desconcertada mueca.

—¿Por qué…? —Se miró la palma, y en su rostro pude ver como el terror lentamente comenzaba a invadirla— ¡Por qué no funciona!

Jefferson soltó una vaga risa, estremeciéndonos.

—¿Y esto? ¿Qué tratas de hacer? —Aproximó los pasos a ella con el arma en alto— ¿Tú también eres una bruja? —Se burló. Yo puse una mano en el suelo, agitada. Mi muñeca se dobló ante la pérdida del sentido del tacto.

 _¡Mierda!_

Tenía que ponerme de pie antes de que fuera tarde, ¡no importase cómo!

—Bruja… —repitió, ensimismada, y descendió el brazo—. Posiblemente lo sea, pero no soy la única. —Sonrió, confiada. Confianza que no sé de dónde sacaba en tal crítica situación, pero que extrañamente revivía mis esperanzas.

—R-Rachel, escapa. —Retorciéndome de dolor, me puse de pie. Sin embargo, mi espalda no tardó en estamparse contra la pared. La contemplé, respirando con dificultad—. Por favor…

Ella me mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, seria, y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Me quedaré aquí, geek. —Comenzó a caminar hacia mí; Jefferson recargó el arma, generando que mi corazón palpitara de más—. No puedo dejarte sola… Mírate, estás hecha mierda.

Fui incapaz de no sonreír de soslayo.

—I-Idiota, vete.

—Deberías hacerle caso, lindura.

Se detuvo frente a él, y Jefferson, sonriente, clavó la punta del arma en su frente. Rachel ni se movió.

—¡Espera! —Me desesperé— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

—Claro que lo tiene. —Colocó el dedo en el gatillo—. Sabe todo, no puedo dejarla vivir.

—¡N-No! —Empecé a caminar hasta ellos, agarrándome el brazo dormido, que era el más afectado de mi descompensado cuerpo— ¡C-Corre, Rachel!

Ella me miró de soslayo y me guiñó un ojo con una confidente sonrisa.

—Cuando me vaya de aquí será contigo. —Atrapó el brazo de Jefferson, y yo no podía creer su coraje—. Mi padre trabaja para la policía. Es prácticamente el dueño de este asqueroso pueblo. No tardará en descubrir que estás implicado en esto, Jefferson.

Pestañeé, desconcertada.

 _¿Qué? ¿Su padre…?_

—¿La policía? —Soltó una carcajada—. La policía de aquí es pura mafia, Rachel. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre trabaja para ellos? Pero qué niña idiota… —Continuó riendo en un murmullo—. Eso ya lo sé, y también sé que ha hecho cosas peores que yo.

Rachel estrechó los ojos como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. No obstante, creo no equivocarme al pensar que no era solo por esta peligrosa situación, sino por la verdad que le reveló su profesor.

—Yo también lo sé, imbécil. —Soltó su brazo con asco, y como si nada quitó la frente del gatillo y retomó los pasos hacia mí. Mi corazón no podía palpitar más descabellado—. Pero también sé que si hago las movidas correctas terminarás en la cárcel, o peor aún… —Giró el rostro a él con una engreída sonrisa—… muerto. —Continuó caminando, obviando su mueca de absoluta repulsión.

—R-Rachel… —Carraspeé, debilitada. Esa anestesia me estaba matando, literalmente. Ya no había tiempo para mí, pero sí para ella—. P-Por favor, ¡escapa!

Se apresuró cuando mis rodillas flaquearon de tan debilitadas que estaban.

—¡Max! —Sujetó mis hombros, preocupada— ¡Resiste!

Miré por encima de su hombro y mis pupilas se ampliaron al divisar cómo Jefferson, con la cara más oscurecida que nunca, le apuntaba a la espalda. Poco le importó su amenaza.

—¡M-Muévete! —Atrapé su brazo y la empujé, no obstante, se resistió y volvió a mis hombros.

—¡Cállate! ¡Nos iremos de aquí juntas!

Choqué los dientes, y traté de empujarla de nuevo.

—¡Muévete, idiota!

—Pero qué imbécil eres, Rachel. Deberías escuchar a tu amiga.

Sus manos presionaron con más fuerza mis hombros. Con sigilo volteó el rostro hacia él.

—No era mi idea terminar así contigo, pero qué se le va a hacer. —Sonrió, sombrío—. Adiós, preciosa. —Jaló el gatillo y tanto mis ojos como los de ella saltaron.

—¡RACHEL! —grité.

Se abrazó a mí y un seco sonido, que hizo eco en ese espeluznante lugar, se escuchó en el aire. Lo único que mis impactados ojos pudieron visualizar, fue el cuerpo de Rachel resbalándose lentamente hacia abajo por el mío, manchando mi playera de sangre. En el camino me miró con la misma impresión con la que yo la miré a ella, mientras sus delicados dedos perdían fuerza en mi ropa y se soltaban.

—R-Rachel…

Se derrumbó sobre el suelo con la mirada apagada, y yo… yo me quedé observándola desde lo alto con los ojos bien abiertos. Mi mente no formulaba pensamiento alguno, estaba en blanco. Totalmente en blanco.

Me agaché con lentitud, como si estuviera hipnotizada por su figura, y sujeté su rostro. Lo giré hacia mí y sus ojos, ahora oscurecidos y decaídos, se desviaron con debilidad hasta encontrar los míos; sonrió.

—Veo que… mi destino no puede cambiar. —murmuró. Apenas la escuché de lo rasposa que sonaba su voz.

Rocé con las yemas sus labios; mi piel quedó enrojecida.

 _Sangre…_

Las lágrimas, contenidas por el shock previo, me atacaron sin piedad.

—¡Rachel! —Atrapé sus hombros y la sumí en mi pecho— ¡E-Espera! ¡Te llevaré a…!

—Está bien… —Me cortó, llevando una temblorosa y ensangrentada mano a mi rostro. La deslizó por él, tiñendo mi piel—. Escapa, Max. —Delineó una frágil sonrisa que me destrozó más de lo que ya estaba.

Negué con la cabeza, notando como el piso también se teñía de un carmesí color debajo de su cuerpo. No podía estar pasando esto… No podía… Por mi culpa…

—Por favor… —Rogué, como si eso mágicamente pudiera curarla—. Rachel… Yo… vine aquí para salvarte.

Una maliciosa risa resonó.

—Bueno... —Escuché la voz de Jefferson, que sonreía, victorioso—. Eso no funcionó muy bien, ¿verdad?

Lo exterminé con la mirada. La frente me pesaba de la ira acumulada en ella y el pecho se cerraba cada vez más por la angustia de estar perdiéndola.

 _Tengo que hacer algo._

Devolví la atención a sus entrecerrados párpados.

 _Si logro concentrarme, tal vez puedo…_

—No lo hagas. —Me despertó la quebrada voz de Rachel.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No retro… cedas. —Cerró los ojos con ímpetu, ahogando un quejido.

—¡Rachel!

—Lo hecho… hecho está. —Los abrió, temblorosa, y me sonrió—. No debes cambiar lo que está… destinado a ser.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué...? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Estaba resignándose? ¿Ella? Que su presencia generaba lo mismo que estar parada frente a una gran llama, a un poderoso incendio. A un gran poder.

—No debes…, Max. —Acarició mi rostro con el pulgar y me impulsó al suyo; estaba pálido, moribundo—. C-Consecuencias…

—No entiendo… —Negué otra vez con la cabeza, y eso me generó una puntada insoportable. Yo también estaba en las últimas por esa maldita anestesia—. No puedo dejarte morir… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

Ella ahogó otro quejido, abriendo la boca una y otra vez como si el aire no le alcanzara.

—N-No sé… Es como si… no fuera yo… —Soltó una susurrante risita—. Qué extraño…

—Rachel… —Mis lágrimas se derrumbaron en su rostro, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Max… —Me impulsó más y besó mis labios en un corto encuentro; sabía a sangre, que se mezcló con un salado sabor que me pertenecía por las lágrimas que no dejaba de emanar. Se despegó con lentitud y acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja dulcemente—. Olvida el horror que pasó aquí… y sigue con tu vida. Vuelve a tu tiempo.

Abrí los ojos, impresionada. Ella recuperó la sonrisa, pero sus ojos… ya no decían nada. Ya no podía vislumbrar ese verdoso y brillante color que la caracterizaba. Estaban opacados.

—Solo... tienes una misión. —Desvió la visión a Jefferson, que mantenía un triunfante gesto mientras recargaba el arma dispuesto a matarme—. D-Detenerlo. Chloe y yo… —Carraspeó, provocando que sangre escapara de sus labios y sollozos de los míos—… ya no tenemos vuelta atrás. No debemos tenerla.

La contemplé, suspendida. Su voz sonaba tan dulce. Débil pero dulce…

¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esto? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasamos? Después de que ella estuvo de acuerdo con vivir, con ser rescatada. ¿Por qué ahora…?

Apreté con fuerza su hombro, sollozando.

—No puedo hacer eso, Rachel. —Sonreí de un lamentable modo—. Te traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse y mi mente a estallar.

—No lo… hagas.

—Rachel, por favor… no te vayas. —Entre gimoteos, refregué mi mejilla contra la suya, humedeciéndola en consecuencia; sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Me regaló una suave sonrisa.

—Ja... De verdad… eres tan… l-lind…

Sus párpados, temblorosos, se entrecerraron, y su rostro cayó de costado, inerte. Y el mío… El mío se quedó contemplando el suyo ya sin expresión. Sin sonrisas ni palabras. Sin nada.

—Rach… —La zarandeé—. Hey… —Le di unas palmaditas en la mejilla, solo para conseguir que rebotara contra mi palma.

Mi corazón me abandonó en ese mismo instante que ella también lo hizo.

—Oh, Max...

Ascendí la visión, aún con la parálisis adornándola junto con las lágrimas que ya parecían formar parte de mí, y la clavé en Jefferson. Su semblante se mostraba satisfecho; el arma me apuntaba.

—Esa escena fue realmente conmovedora, digna de ser retratada. Lástima que mi estilo apunta para otro lado...

Reforcé el agarre en el mango del cuchillo que todavía conservaba, pero solo por instinto.

Yo ya no estaba ahí. Me había ido muy lejos.

—Tranquila, pronto te reunirás con ella. —Puso el dedo en el gatillo.

Sin siquiera parpadear, pasé la vista a Rachel una última vez, esperando que me regalara esa traviesa y típica sonrisa que adoraba. No sucedió.

Ya no iba a suceder.

Con la garganta endurecida por la angustia, la dejé delicadamente sobre el suelo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me puse de pie. Al hacerlo me tambaleé y terminé aferrándome de la pared para no caer. El cuerpo me pesaba lo suficiente para perder la consciencia, la mente la sentía apagada, y la tristeza me había consumido por completo. No me quedaba nada más que puro odio hacia su asesino. Lo miré sin expresión alguna más que una robótica.

 _Tengo que matarlo._

Puse un pie adelante y volví a tambalearme. Algo cayó de mi bolsillo al hacerlo. Planté sin ganas los ojos en el suelo, a pesar de ahora tener el arma de Jefferson en mi cabeza, y éstos se abrieron perezosamente al notar una fotografía.

 _¿Qué…?_

Esa foto… era yo. Yo cuando rompí la cámara por la frustración, y ésta me atacó con el flash, revelando una última foto de mi impotente rostro. Ahora recuerdo, la guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón por la dudas antes de salir de la habitación de Chloe.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo gradualmente hasta iluminarse.

 _Eso es… ¡mi esperanza!_

No solo podía salvar la vida de Rachel, sino que podía retroceder mucho más hasta el momento en el que Kate fue secuestrada. Con suerte, si lograba juntar fuerzas antes de morir, lo cual estaba a escasos minutos de suceder, lo lograría.

Me agaché para agarrarla y solo por esa leve acción terminé impresa contra el suelo. Mi cuerpo no daba más. Sujeté la fotografía, temblorosa, y la puse frente a mis ojos, que hacían lo imposible por apagarse.

 _Puedo… saltar en el tiempo con esto._

—¿Qué haces, Max? —Un rudo tirón me puso de pie y me estrelló contra la pared— ¿Brujería otra vez?

Ni lo miré; mis ojos seguían plantados en la fotografía, casi muertos. Mi mano destrozada sosteniendo el cuchillo. Todo estaba a punto de soltarse.

 _Rachel… te traeré de vuelta._

Sus últimas palabras advirtiéndome que no lo hiciera me irrumpieron; no me importó.

No me importaba nada más que revivirla.

—Tan ilusa como siempre, Max… —Bajó la punta del arma por mi garganta hasta dejarla estancada en mi pecho—. Está bien, capturaré de nuevo esa hermosa parte de ti.

 _No…, no puedo morir antes de retroceder._

—Vete con tu amiguita.

Volví la visión a él cuando escuché como el gatillo era jalado, y en un acto reflejo, levanté el brazo con la escasa energía que me quedaba.

—¡JEFFERSON!

Clavé el cuchillo en el costado de su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, al mismo tiempo que mi boca se abría por el impacto de la bala en mi pecho. Sus pupilas se achicaron de golpe, al igual que las mías, mientras su sangre no tardaba en resbalarse por mi mano.

—N-Niña estúpida… Todavía tenías… —Se sostuvo el cuello con una endurecida expresión, y sus piernas se cruzaron entre ellas, provocando que terminara cayéndose al suelo. Yo lo seguí, desplomándome sobre él.

Agitada, con un punzante dolor en el centro del pecho que me impedía respirar normalmente, y con los minutos contados porque la vida se me escapaba, llevé otra vez la foto a mi rostro.

—T-Tengo que…

Algo detuvo mi escasa concentración, y no fue el agonizante dolor que sentía cada vez más interno, como si estuviera traspasándose a todos los músculos que me rodeaban el pecho, tensándolos, sino una imagen difusa de mi alrededor, una conocía bien.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Todo estaba comenzando a nublarse, y no porque estuviera muriendo, sino porque estaba… siendo trasladada. Regresando.

Regresando al presente.

—¡N-No!

Las paredes; el suelo, el cuerpo de Jefferson, de Rachel, todo se veía difuso, cortado, cual cortometraje antiguo.

 _¿Acaso el evento final para regresar era matarlo? Detenerlo… tal como dijo Rachel._

—No… —Volví débilmente la atención a la fotografía.

No era salvarla a ella, no era salvarla a Chloe, ¡era detenerlo a él!

Las lágrimas me abandonaron otra vez en un inmenso y sonoro llanto que no pude contener. Hiciera lo que hiciera no podía salvarlas. Aunque regresara de nuevo todo volvería a ser igual, tendría que detener a Jefferson de alguna manera, y ellas… Ellas ya no tenían salvación.

Golpeé el suelo con el puño, y mi herida se abrió en demasía por ese acto, generando que emitiese un alarido de dolor.

—¡M-Mierda! ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué...!

 _ **Bzzz.**_

 _¿Huh?_

 _ **Bzzz.**_

 _¿Qué es ese sonido?_

 ** _Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._**

Ese sonido, que parecía una vibración, me estremeció. Moví los ojos de un lado a otro, buscando su paradero, y terminé plantándolos en el cuerpo de Rachel, que seguía boca arriba, con el rostro inmóvil decaído y los brazos desalineados a los costados de su cintura. Del bolsillo de su short una tenue luz blanca se prendía y apagaba, insistente.

—Eso es...

Comencé a arrastrarme como pude hasta llegar a su lado y llevé la mano a su bolsillo; el sonido paró cuando agarré un celular. Con los dedos tiritando y ensangrentando la pantalla, lo desbloqueé.

 _17 llamadas perdidas… de Chloe._

Observé la foto que Rachel había elegido para ella. Una de las dos básicamente cagándose de risa. Mis lágrimas se derrumbaron en la pantalla.

—N-No es justo… —Refregué la frente contra el celular y no la sentí. Me estaba trasladando; percibía una fuerza extraña que me succionaba el cuerpo.

Iba a regresar a un mundo... sin ella, y seguramente sin Chloe también.

 _Sin ellas... No, ¡no!_

—¡No! —Golpeé el suelo con más rudeza.

No lo acepto. Me niego.

 _¡Me niego completamente a rendirme!_

Con los ojos llorosos y sintiéndolos arder, miré la fotografía.

—¡T-Todavía estoy a tiempo! —Enfoqué la visión en ella con fuerza, como si tratara de traspasarla con la mirada— ¡N-No pienso volver al presente todavía! —La desvié solo para sostener la mano de Rachel que yacía a mi costado. Estaba fría, helada. Detallé su rostro con la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su pálida piel, sus labios entreabiertos. Su ser sin vida.

Apreté los párpados, sollozando, y volví a mirar la foto. Ahora se mostraba en demasía difusa. Mí alrededor estaba desapareciendo.

—¡T-Te salvaré!

Mis dedos tiritaron sobre el papel. El aire me faltaba. Ya no existía; me estaba ahogando.

 _No puedo… respirar._

De pronto, una brillante luz se coló entre la oscuridad que ahora me rodeaba, reflejándose en la foto. Elevé un poco la vista y un viejo amigo me saludó.

Un viejo amigo que tenía forma de ciervo.

—Tú…

Me mantuvo la mirada unos instantes y piso la fotografía con la pata. Pestañeé, extrañada.

—Tú también quieres d-detenerme… —Delineé una agotada sonrisa—. Lo siento…, no te haré caso esta vez amigo.

 _No me importa que todo esté en contra, que haya consecuencias. Pase lo que pase…_

Canalicé toda la energía que me quedaba en la fotografía, sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a detenerse y el tiempo a llevarme a otro lugar. A otra era.

—Rachel… te salvaré.

* * *

¡Capítulo diez entregado! Un poco más dramático que los demás, pero era necesario para seguir correctamente la historia.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer y los leo en el próximo!

 **lestibur:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también :) Nos leemos en el próximo, besos!

 **txukyahm:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Este capítulo también parece que me zarpé en intensa jajajaj pero era necesario. Si no recordás a Jefferson, te lo recuerdo. Es un tipo hermoso (a mi parecer) un psicópata de mierda y claramente asesino. En sí, es un tipo que odio. Pero seguro si lo buscás en imágenes de google vas a tener una mejor percepción de él jajaj. Te leo en el próximo, estimado! besos!


	11. Destino

**Destino**

 **Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.**

Es lo único que llegaba a oír en medio de una oscura nebulosa. En medio de un extraño mundo que lo percibía pesado, como si la gravedad me estuviera absorbiendo. Me sentía dentro de un ataúd de tan abrumador y cargado que se encontraba el ambiente. No estaba en mi presente, ni en el pasado y menos en el futuro.

 _No puedo respirar bien…_

Abro los ojos con dificultad: un gran reloj de madera a lo lejos, miles de fotografías a mí alrededor. Fotos de mi pasado, presente y quizás futuro. Fotos en las que estaban Chloe, Rachel y… yo. Fotos en las que no, y otras en las que un futuro alternativo podría nacer. ¿Todas eran parte de diferentes futuros? Sí…, diferentes rumbos que dependían de mi decisión.

 _¿Por qué… todo siempre depende de mí? ¿Quién soy yo para forjar un camino diferente? Para reconstruir sus vidas._

Flotando en medio de esa oscuridad, dirijo la mano hasta una fotografía en la que estamos todas.

 _Pero esto no puede terminar así. No puedo perderlas._

Cierro el puño.

 _No vine al pasado por nada._

Recuerdo que volví para salvar a Chloe, y con suerte a Rachel. Sí, ese fue mi pensamiento al principio: Quizás con suerte la salve también.

 _Ya no se trata de suerte._

Sujeto la foto con la mano tiritando.

 _Ya no se trata de salvar al ángel de Chloe._

La examino, pensante _._

 _Sí…, ya no se trata de salvar a una desconocida, sino de salvar a otra gran amiga._

Enfocó más la visión en la imagen. Nada pasa.

 _Nunca me saqué una foto con las dos. Este no es… mi mundo._

Arrugo la frente; no es la foto correcta. El tiempo no se mueve. Ese gigantesco reloj de madera con aire antiguo, que me asecha desde lo alto, no se mueve. La aguja sigue en las 4 am: hora en la que Rachel murió. Amaga hacia atrás, temblorosa, como si deseara regresar, pero no lo logra.

Desvío los ojos a mi bolsillo recordando que ahí se encuentra la foto correcta. Esa que capturó mi perfecta frustración horas atrás. La saco.

 _Es esta._

—Con esta foto puedo… volver atrás.

 _ **¡Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac!**_

Regreso la vista al frente debido a esa burlona tonada que esta vez no proviene de las agujas del reloj, sino de alguien muy especial.

Abro los ojos de golpe.

—Rachel…

Y me doy cuenta que ya nada me sorprende a esta altura.

—¡Tic tac…! Se te acaba el tiempo, linda. —Sonríe desde lo alto, flotando hacia mí. Su cuerpo es tan transparente que puedo divisar el gran reloj en el fondo— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Como puedo levanto la fotografía y se la muestro. Me duelen los músculos por ese mínimo movimiento, como si aún tuviera la bala clavada en el centro del pecho. Siquiera deseo averiguar si está ahí; entraría en pánico.

Ella, manteniendo esa socarrona sonrisa, niega con el dedo índice.

—Tsk, tsk. Camino equivocado, bonita.

Sonrío con un visible agotamiento que en realidad encubre una punzante tristeza.

—Ya te escuché decir eso una vez… y encontré el camino correcto. —respondo en un débil murmullo. Rachel amplía la sonrisa con una sabiduría que no la caracteriza.

—¡Gracias a mí!

—Gracias a ti…

Llega hasta mi descompensada persona y me sujeta el rostro. No la siento, sin embargo, mi corazón sí.

—Deberías saber que esta situación es muy diferente. —Estrecha los ojos, como si estuviera analizándome, y sonríe con amabilidad—. Morirás si lo haces.

—… ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Déjate llevar por el presente, no vuelvas al pasado. Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

 _¿Se refiere a matar a Jefferson?_

La observo unos largos instantes en los que intento descifrar qué trama, o mejor dicho, quién es y qué está pasando. Tengo muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle, pero mi mente termina por deducir que, tal como ella dijo, no hay tiempo. Que nada de eso interesa a estas alturas. Cuando caí en este lugar dejó de interesarme. Solo tenía una misión.

—Vivir…, morir… no me importa —atino a contestar, apagando los párpados con un cansancio que ya no puedo tolerar—. Deja de tratar de detenerme. Estoy harta… ¡Harta de todo esto! —Los abro irasciblemente y esta vez no me encuentro con ella, sino con ese acosador animal que, gracias a nuestro historial, se me hacía hasta familiar. Choco los dientes— ¡Maldito ciervo! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Él ni se inmuta.

—¡No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión! ¡Voy a volver al pasado quieras o no!

—… Es tu decisión. La vida se trata de eso, ¿sabes? Decisiones. —Habla. El maldito habla, y lo peor de todo es que tiene su voz. La dulce voz de Rachel. Y entonces… Entonces lo entiendo todo, y mi corazón se estruja adolorido—. Pero recuerda que toda decisión conlleva una consecuencia.

—Una que estoy dispuesta a pagar, ya te lo dije. —Sujeto su largo mentón y lo elevó hacia mí casi con rudeza— ¡Rachel!

El ciervo se queda observándome, como si estuviera meditando detenerme o no. Aunque lo intente, el que saldrá perdiendo será él… o ella. Lo sabe, lo sé. Y por eso, sabiamente baja el hocico en una respetuosa reverencia que me deja más estancada de lo que ya estoy.

—Mi deber es acompañarte en tus decisiones, sean cuales sean. —dice. Su voz resuena en un eco que me atraviesa los sentidos.

Dudosa, sin entender nada pero también comprendiendo todo, asiento.

—Sin embargo, no me privaré de interferir cuando todo esté por acabar. Todavía tengo voluntad propia y la voy a usar —agrega abriendo los ojos, que se habían cerrado al venerarme, y puedo identificar en ellos un verdoso color muy conocido—. Sabes cual es tu misión, no te desvíes.

—Lo sé —contesto, delineando una sonrisa de soslayo—. Rachel…, lo sé. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. —Me animo a acariciar su cabeza, justo en el medio de sus graciosas orejas, y no puedo evitar enternecerme al detallar como apaga los párpados y se deja llevar por mis caricias, refregándose contra ellas—. Todo estará bien. Te vengaré, arreglaré el pasado.

—Nunca dije que tu misión era vengarme. —Su voz pierde fuerza; suena en un hermoso y vulnerable murmullo—. Sino…

—Lo sé. —Sonrío más—. Lo sé bien. Confía en mí.

Titubeante, se aleja unos pasos. Mi mano queda flotando en el aire y decide volver a la fotografía. La miro penetrantemente, recordando porqué la tengo en mi poder.

—Rompí mi cámara, qué idiota soy a veces… —Suelto una lamentable risita.

—¿A veces?

Alzó la visión de nuevo, que se había perdido en la fotografía, y me encuentro con la socarrona sonrisa de Rachel. Un sentimiento nostálgico me invade.

—Para ser tan inteligente, creo que sobrepasas la idiotez, geek. Sacrificándote así por alguien como yo… Eres tan impulsiva. —Pone los brazos detrás de su espalda, divertida—. Pero eso te hace aún más preciosa de lo que ya eres. Supongo que ese es tu encanto.

—Ja… —Cierro los ojos, apacible—. Ni muerta dejas de molestarme.

—¡Jamás lo haré! —Pliega los dedos como si fueran garras y me muestra los dientes tal como un monstruito— ¡Te seguiré hasta que algún día nos encontremos del otro lado!

El pecho se me retuerce. Esa frase me duele en lo profundo de mi alma.

—No…, nada del otro lado. —Pongo la foto frente a mí, decidida—. Te veré en menos de un minuto, Rach.

Sus falsas garras decaen y esa traviesa mueca se transforma en una preocupada.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de…

—Nop, ya te lo dije. —Asomo un burlón ojo por encima de la foto—. Te salvaré, tonta. Tanto a ti como a Chloe. Deja de molestarme de una buena vez.

Otra vez visualizo a un tierno ciervo que con lentitud comienza a acercarse. Agacha la cabeza en el camino y sonrío mientras levanto el brazo y lo enredo en su largo cuello. Me abrazo a él, y como si ese contacto me debilitara, el pecho se me aprieta de un modo insoportable, generando que unas dolidas lágrimas, que no soportaban estar más tiempo encerradas, se resbalasen por mi rostro.

—Muy pronto… todo estará bien. —Beso su peluda mejilla, provocando que se refriegue contra mí haciendo un dulce sonido que me hizo sofocar un sollozo mayor.

—Max…

—Lo prometo, Rachel.

Ahora sí podía sentir su cuerpo. Su calor…, su cariño. Su devoción hacia mí. Una extraña conexión mucho más fuerte que la que suele rodearnos se percibía en el aire.

—Si logras volver… no recordarás nada de esto —dice, aún refregándose en tiernas caricias—. Tampoco esperes que "Rachel" lo recuerde.

—¿Por qué...? Si tú y ella son la misma persona, ¿no debería recordarlo? —pregunto con la voz quebrada. Y como intuí, los segundos pasan y no obtengo respuesta alguna.

Siempre me generó curiosidad la aparición del ciervo en mis visiones. Luego comenzó a aparecer en la realidad. Era como si estuviera guiándome. Una vez le pregunté al sabio Samuel lo que podía significar, y muy entusiasmado me contestó: es tu animal espiritual. Dijo que posiblemente estaba conectado con mi destino. ¿Eso significa que Rachel... es mi destino? ¿Ella se convirtió en mi animal espiritual al morir?

Ella... en el pasado se la pasó hablando de que era mi destino, que éramos iguales. La una para la otra; no perdía ocasión para relacionarnos místicamente. ¿Ella era consciente de quién es en realidad? O mejor dicho, en quién se convierte cada vez que muere. No..., seguro que no. Sin embargo, es probable que una parte de su alma lo sepa, por eso siente esa extraña conexión conmigo y yo con ella. De alguna u otra forma siempre terminamos enlazadas.

Tragué saliva, ansiosa.

¿Por qué se convirtió en mi animal espiritual? ¿Acaso lo hizo para que encontremos su cadáver? Recuerdo que el ciervo estaba ahí. Estuvo muchas veces parado ahí, encima de la tierra que cubría su cuerpo. Lo que menos esperaba era que Rachel estuviese enterrada allí. En ese momento no pude entender su señal. Pero... ya la encontramos, ¿ahora cuál es su misión? Dijo que su deber es acompañarme en cada decisión que tomase, fuera cual fuera, pero hace lo imposible por evitar que regrese al pasado de nuevo porque teme que muera. Si esa es mi decisión debería respetarla. Ah... Hasta como animal es una terca.

Observé al ciervo de reojo.

—No dirás nada, ¿eh? —murmuro—. Como sea, tarde o temprano sabré la verdad de todo.

—… Cuando el tiempo llegue, cuando el final esté cerca… lo harás. Me recordarás y la sabrás.

—Está bien, no es como si entendiera lo que está pasando o lo que eres. Ni sé lo que es este lugar... Me da escalofríos. —Me abrazo más a ella, buscando protección. Su pelaje es tan calentito que me hace sentir segura al instante.

—Podrías llamarlo un limbo… Un lugar perdido en el tiempo.

—¿Perdido en el tiempo? —repito, confundida— ¿Como un hoyo negro?

—Hm... parecido. No pertenece a ninguna dimensión, sino que es... más bien una grieta en medio de todas las dimensiones. No influye, no aporta nada al universo. Eso quiere decir que todo lo que se haga o diga aquí...

—No existirá allá afuera, no repercutirá —concluyo, pensante—. Ni en el pasado ni en ningún lado. Ya veo... —Levanto la cabeza y miro el reloj—. Es como si este lugar en realidad no existiera.

—Exacto. Tan rápida como siempre, Max. —Me da un lengüetazo en el cuello, traviesa, provocando que emane una corta risita por las cosquillas ocasionadas—. Todo quedará aquí sellado como si nunca hubiera existido esta conversación. Es por eso que ni tú ni yo la recordaremos. Bueno..., al menos la Rachel consciente no la recordará.

Acariciando su sedoso pelaje como si estuviera hechizada, pregunto:

—Pero dijiste que yo lo recordaré en algún momento, ¿cómo lo haré?

—Tendrás que esperar para saber.

 _Qué conveniente..._

Pienso, decaída. Esta chica... ciervo, no me dará las respuestas que quiero. Debí saberlo.

—¿La única forma de escapar de aquí es transportándome, verdad? —adivino.

—Saltando en el tiempo, sí. O en su defecto, dejarte llevar por lo que iba a acontecer.

—No volveré al presente. —digo de inmediato.

—Ja... Eres tan testaruda.

—Aprendí de la mejor.

—Mira todo el desastre que ocasionaste por tu rebeldía, Max. —Giró su largo semblante y me observó con profundidad—. Mira dónde estás por seguir desafiando las leyes. Deberías detenerte. Estás creando una deuda inmensa con el universo, y en algún momento vendrá a cobrarte.

 _¿Deuda...?_

—Déjame adivinar, ¿este sitio se creó porque distorsioné la realidad? —cuestiono, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—¡Bingo!

Suspiro pesadamente.

—… No sé porqué no me sorprende —contesto sin ganas alguna, escuchando de fondo su ronca risita—. Voy a tratar de no mandármela de nuevo, pero eso será cuando regrese al pasado.

—Qué idiota eres... Bien, hagamos un simulacro. Imaginemos que vuelves, ¿qué harás entonces? —pregunta con una picarona tonada que extrañé horrores—. Cuando ese momento llegue… Cuando un día recuerdes lo que soy, ¿te asustar…?

—Comprarte comida de ciervo, eso haré.

Dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa, y luego rió por lo bajo sobre mi cuello, haciéndome reír también.

—La esperaré ansiosa.

Me abracé más a ella, empañando su peludo pelaje con las emocionadas lágrimas que no tenían intenciones de detenerse.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Rach, pero estaré bien.

—Si tú lo dices... —musitó, reposando su largo mentón en mi hombro.

Mientras más pensaba en su persona, en el misterio que era, más dolía. Más recapacitaba y más desenlazaba los nudos de esta maldita historia.

 _Todo este tiempo… ella…_

—Todo este tiempo fuiste tú. —Reforcé el abrazo, sollozando—. Tú me protegiste todo este tiempo. Tu espíritu… —Refregué la frente contra su cuello, impotente—… me guió.

—Es mi destino, y además… —Lamió mi mejilla, juguetona—… quise hacerlo.

Asentí sobre su lomo una y otra vez, desarmada. Realmente desarmada por esta verdad que no llegaba a comprender, que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, pero que le daría tiempo en otro momento para razonarla, aunque aún hubieran demasiadas preguntas que quisiera hacerle. Una encabezaba la lista:

¿Cómo es posible que ella (el ciervo) haya aparecido en el pasado junto a la Rachel humana si son la misma persona? ¿Ella se duplicó? ¿La distorsión que provoqué hizo ese milagro posible?

Confundida, fruncí los dedos contra su suave pelaje, dándome cuenta de que jamás llegaría a una respuesta yo sola, y que perder mis contados minutos en una laguna mental no iba a ayudarme. No había tiempo para razonarlo.

 _No importa._

Ahora lo único que importaba era volver.

—Gracias, Rachel —dije con la voz totalmente sofocada debido a la congoja que intentaba pasar por la garganta—. No sé porqué me elegiste, pero cumpliré con mi palabra. Te traeré de vuelta.

—¿Elegir? No…, uno no elige a quién querer. Fue el destino.

—Destino… Te encanta creer en eso, ¿eh? —dije con un grado de disgusto que no pude evitar.

—¿Tú no crees?

Me aparte un poco y la observé con melancolía. El famoso destino me ha dado tantos problemas que le generé cierto rencor… pero todo fue porque yo decidí desafiarlo. Ese momento en el que impedí la muerte de Chloe fue el principio de mi rebelión, y quizás el principio de una desgracia mayor.

Bajé el rostro con una tenue sonrisa.

 _Pero…_

—Gracias a ti… ahora sí. Sí creo. —Regresé los ojos a ella y me alejé unos pasos—. Pero no creo que el final esté escrito. Creo que todo final puede ser cambiado, aunque el rumbo sea el mismo. —Llevé la fotografía a mi rostro; las lágrimas cayeron sobre ella. El ciervo acercó un paso.

—Te lo repito, no te confíes Max.

La miré penetrantemente, por no decir desafiante.

—Allí estaré, en el momento menos esperado, para hacerte cambiar de opinión. —Apagó los párpados con tranquilidad—. Para dejarme morir. Tanto a mí como a Chloe.

Desvié los ojos, apretando el puño con fuerza.

—¿No se supone que estás de mi parte, ciervo?

—Lo estoy.

Solté una irónica carcajada.

—Si es tan así… Si no puedo cambiar el inevitable final, ¿por qué tengo estos poderes? —musité con el enojo subiendo por mis pies.

Silencio y frustración en mi interior.

—¡¿Por qué puedo retroceder el tiempo?! ¡Eso tiene que ser una señal! —Plegué los dedos con rudeza sobre la foto, al punto de casi romperla— ¡Una señal de que puedo cambiar las cosas! ¡De que puedo salvarlas!

—… No deberías creerte tan poderosa, no eres una diosa. Ser arrogante con el destino y el tiempo es peligroso, jugar con la muerte más. —contestó con una indiferente tonada.

Apreté las mandíbulas, furibunda.

—¡Eso no me responde nada! ¡Dime porqué tengo estos poderes! ¡¿Por qué me dieron esto?! ¡¿Quién…?! —exclamé con las lágrimas resbalándose—. Yo no pedí… nada de esto. —Mis rodillas, debilitadas, flaquearon hasta quedar sumidas en el oscuro suelo que ni percibía—. Dime… ¿qué soy?

El ciervo acercó otro paso que vi estacionar frente a mis decaídos ojos.

—Tú eres igual que yo.

Eleve la vista mordiéndome el labio.

—Eres especial, pero no única. Solo eso. No deberías desafiar al universo.

Descendí el semblante, incapaz de creer que esa fuera la pura realidad. Incapaz de no intentar salvarlas.

—Mentirosa —dije, poniéndome lentamente de pie—. Sabes la verdad, sabes porqué tengo estos poderes, estoy segura. ¿Por qué no me la dices? —Profundicé los ojos en ella, como si así pudiera sacársela a la fuerza—. O será que… ¿no puedes decírmela?

Ladeó su largo cuello hacia el costado, evitándome.

—Cuando el momento llegue, la sabrás. —Algo en su voz sonó arrepentida. Angustiada.

En esta ocasión fui yo la que esquivó sus ojos. La impotencia no dejaba de atacarme, pero un pequeño lado de mi cordura resaltaba que no era momento de hacer un berrinche, sino de accionar. Todo estaba en juego.

Tomé aire y lo solté en un extenso suspiro.

—Que así sea. —Volví a poner la fotografía frente a mí, decidida—. Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, tomaré mis propias decisiones y asumiré las consecuencias, Rachel. —Penetré con más ímpetu la visión en la foto, y mi cabeza no tardó en comenzar a sentirse pesada—. Voy a saltar en el tiempo, voy a salvarte, y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario.

—Habrá consecuencias, entonces.

—No me importa.

—Ja… Tan idiota como siempre, súper Max.

—Ya veremos quién es la idiota —dije, percibiendo como mi cuerpo se volvía más ligero hasta que el peso desaparecía por completo. Ahora lo único que sentía era un tedioso remolino en mi mente—. Te veré pronto, Rach.

—Si es lo que deseas, así será… por ahora. —Hizo otra educada reverencia con sus cuatro patas, y al levantarse unos castaños cabellos y esa celeste pluma que tanto conocía me saludaron—. Siempre te protegeré Max, no importa lo que pase. Aunque tenga que convertirme en la mala de la película, lo haré.

Arrugué la frente mientras un frío líquido se escapaba de mi nariz, además de mis lágrimas.

—¿Por… qué? —cuestioné con la vista difusa y un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Estaba desvaneciéndome.

—Porque… —Sonrió—… tú eres mi preciado y amado destino.

Dijo, y entonces la aguja del reloj retrocedió.

Y yo también.

-/-

En un fuerte impacto mi cuerpo se fusionó de lleno contra otro, generando que me sintiera duplicada por unos escasos segundos que me marearon a tal punto que las arcadas no me fueron indiferentes.

—¡Ugh! —Me cubrí la boca abriendo los ojos de golpe.

 _Esto es…_

—¿Max?

 _Esa voz es de… ¿Chloe?_

Fruncí los dedos contra mi piel y apreté los párpados con una asquerosa sensación subiendo por mi estómago. El exterior, borroso, no paraba de girar. No podía divisar nada más que una espiral mientras mi respiración iba en aumento, sonando acelerada. Caí de rodillas, mareada, y no pude tolerar más las arcadas. Empecé a vomitar nada más que bilis una y otra vez, aspirando el aire desesperadamente como si me estuviera ahogando. Eso mismo sentía.

 _Quema…_

Escupí sangre en el medio. Era tan espesa que me costaba expulsarla. Quedaba estancada en la tráquea, impidiendo que pudiese modular palabra alguna.

—¡Max! ¡¿Estás bien?!

 _Otra voz…_

Sentí una cálida mano acariciándome la espalda, lo cual indujo a que de a poco se calmara la asquerosa sensación que sentía en el estómago, que atinaba a subir y bajar tortuosamente, creando un ácido camino en mi interior.

—¡Puta madre! ¿Qué carajo le diste de tomar?

 _¿De nuevo… Chloe?_

—¡Solo un trago inofensivo!

 _¿Ra… chel?_

Pestañeé, desorbitada.

 _¡¿Rachel?!_

—¡Ella no está acostumbrada, imbécil!

Las mismas y amables manos que me acariciaron, levantaron mi cabello para no mancharme mientras continuaba abriendo la boca reiteradas veces en búsqueda de recuperar el aire perdido y soltar lo que ya no había.

—Linda… ¿estás bien? Respóndeme por favor.

Como pude giré el rostro para encontrar a la dueña de esa suave tonada. Ensanché los ojos cuando otros verdosos capturaron los míos.

—Ra… chel. —dije con la voz rasposa. Ella sonrío con una transparente preocupación.

—Sí, soy yo, linda. ¿Estás mejor?

Apagué los párpados mientras una intensa mezcla entre alivio y tristeza se clavaba en mi pecho, tornándose insoportable.

 _Logré regresar. Pero…_

 _ **No puedes cambiar mi destino.**_

Apreté las muelas y en un arranque me lancé a sus brazos.

—¡Rachel, Rachel!—La llamé una y otra vez, exasperada—. Rachel… —Me refregué contra su mejilla, oyendo de fondo como emanaba un asombrado quejido.

—Max, ¿qué pasa? —Me abrazó, desconcertada.

No podía hablar. De lo único que fui capaz fue de esconder el rostro en su pecho y aferrarme fuertemente a su espalda, como si así pudiera retener su vida por más tiempo.

—Max… —Me apartó un poco con delicadeza y limpió mis lágrimas con el pulgar— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso…? —Frunció el entrecejo, sospechosa— ¿A dónde fuiste?

Mi cabeza decayó. Debí prever que se daría cuenta pronto.

—Dime. —Levantó mi mentón con una seria expresión— ¿Qué te pasó?

Negué con el rostro, perdida. Mi mente no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, apenas estaba regresando; volviéndose lúcida. Para mi mala suerte, ella no parecía querer esperar a mi lenta recuperación.

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Cálmate, idiota! —Chloe se agachó y puso la mano en mi hombro—. Déjala respirar un poco, ¿no ves lo pálida que está? —Acarició mi helado rostro; apenas la sentí.

Rachel se achicó en el lugar notablemente arrepentida, pero aún mirándome con curiosidad y preocupación.

—Lo siento, pero, —Inclinó el rostro para encontrar el mío, que hacía lo imposible para evitarla—, necesito saber la verdad. Max puede estar en peligro.

 _Peligro…_

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

 _¡Cierto! ¡Hay alguien más que está en peligro!_

Me puse de pie, tambaleándome en el acto, y empecé a buscar con mi difusa mirada a Kate. Por suerte, la encontré escondida detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Rachel con una asustada mueca. No había mucho tiempo, pronto sería secuestrada.

—¡K-Kate! —Caminé hasta ella con mis amigas sosteniéndome— ¡T-Tengo que sacarte de acá!

—¡Max, cálmate! —Chloe reforzó el agarre en mi hombro con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo— ¿Qué mierda te pas…?

—¡Tenemos que salvarla! —exclamé, zafándome de su agarre.

—¡Primero tenemos que atenderte a ti! —gritó. Giré la cara hacia ella con las lágrimas navegando por mis mejillas.

—¡Chloe, por favor! ¡Confía en mí!

Mi amiga me observó, desentendida.

—P-Por favor, tú eres mí… —Sonreí de lado con la sangre huyendo de las comisuras de los labios—… mí compañera en el crimen, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué…?

Entrecerré un ojo cuando el punzante dolor en mi cabeza, que incrementó apenas puse un pie en el pasado, me atravesó el cerebro de una notoria forma que me hizo sofocar un quejido; tal como un furioso latigazo. Me la aferré, desesperada. Mientras más hablaba, mas dolía. Estaba a punto de colapsar, y desconocía si sería para siempre.

—¡Somos Chloe y Max! —Atrapé el cuello de su chaqueta, impaciente. Si tenía los minutos contados, debía dejarle la tarea a ella, y para eso... — ¡Recuérdalo y apóyame en esto!

Le estaba pidiendo algo imposible, lo sé. Ella no era la Chloe que pasó tantas aventuras conmigo, sin embargo, seguía siendo su alma la que estaba frente a mí.

Impactada y sin entender absolutamente nada, tardó en mostrar un rostro decidido y asentir.

—Eso seré si es lo que necesitas, Max.

Dibujé una frágil sonrisa por sus gratas palabras, que me generaron tanta tristeza como alegría, y la liberé. Rachel, que sostenía mi otro hombro, desvió el semblante como si hubiera sido derrotada.

Muy lejos estaba de ello.

—Gracias, Chloe. —Me volteé hacia Kate, que retrocedió un paso—. Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que sacarte de aquí. Por favor, t-tú también tienes que confiar en mí. —Caminé hasta llegar a su paralizada persona y sujeté su mano—. Kate, estás en peligro.

Sus ojos capturaron los míos con terror, pero… con el paso de los segundos y la tensión en aumento, pude notar como lentamente iba disminuyendo ese miedo que me tenía. Quizás mi decrépito estado tuvo que ver, no lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que estaba a punto de desvanecerme.

—De acuerdo…, pero ¿prometes decirme lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó en un tímido murmullo. Sonreí.

—Por supuesto, eres m-mi amiga… después de to… ¡Ugh! —Me cubrí los labios cuando una considerable cantidad de sangre, que me quitó lo que restaba de aire, subió por mi garganta hasta ser expulsada. Comencé a toserla exasperadamente.

 _Mierda..._

—¡Max!

Rachel me atrapó en sus brazos cuando caí hacia atrás totalmente descompensada.

—¡Aguanta!

Entreabrí los ojos con el pecho saltando una y otra vez. Me encontraba tan débil, tan lastimada y confundida.

 _¿Este es… mi fin? Mi cuerpo no pudo tolerar el viaje. ¿No debí retroceder?_

El cuerpo fallecido de Rachel apareció en mi mente, recordándome que no tenía que rendirme, dándome fuerzas para seguir. Sin embargo, no fue el único que me animó. El espectro de un amigable animal también lo hizo.

 _El ciervo… ¿qué paso con él?_

Mis párpados, excesivamente pesados, comenzaron a cerrarse.

 _¿Quién… es él?_

—¡Max, resiste!

 _Yo… sé quién es… pero… no lo recuerdo._

Las lágrimas me abandonaron de nuevo.

 _Pero… si no lo recuerdo, ¿por qué duele tanto tratar de recordarlo?_

—¡Max!

 _Duele…, duele mucho._

-/-

Chloe pasó la mirada a mi rostro, que se encontraba tan decaído como el cuerpo que tenía en brazos. Ni me interesó devolverle la atención, no valía la pena. Solo tenía ojos para ella. Desde que llegó fue así. Hasta el día de hoy nunca me pregunté el por qué, pensé que era obra del destino. Siento que es mi destino. Pero... ahora que pasaron tantas cosas, ahora que la veo así... tan desarmada, me encuentro a mí misma insatisfecha con esa vaga y fantasiosa respuesta. Quiero saber más. Quiero conocerla más. Quiero... protegerla más.

—Hey, ¿por qué la cara larga? Estará bien. Max no es una debilucha. —dijo, pisando el freno por el semáforo. La luz roja nos iluminó tenuemente la piel dentro de su humilde pero nostálgica camioneta.

Me refregué el rostro con la ira subiendo de un peligroso modo por los pies. Nada bueno ocurriría si llegaba a mi cabeza, y eso estaba a punto de pasar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad, Price? —mascullé.

Me observó de reojo, inexpresiva.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando es tu mejor amiga la que está desmayada en mis brazos? —Me cubrí la frente con fuerza, apretando tanto las mandíbulas que juré que se iban a partir— ¿No la quieres o qué? Hija de puta...

Chloe hizo un fúnebre silencio que aumentó mi descabellada furia. Con los ojos bien abiertos reforcé el agarre en mi piel, rasguñándome, como si eso ayudara a calmarme.

No funcionó.

—¡¿Por qué no estás preocupada?! —estallé, sobresaltando a la famosa Kate, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, lo cual me hizo recordar su patética existencia.

Ella es… un insecto; merece ser aplastado. ¿Por qué Max le tiene tanto aprecio a esa maldita monja que ni siquiera la recuerda? Solo es un problema…

 _¡Debimos dejarla morir y ya!_

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

 _No…, ¿qué estoy pensando? Estoy perdiendo el control de nuevo. Y eso no es bueno._

Si llego a enojarme un poco más... quizás una desgracia ocurra, Max me lo advirtió. Mis poderes podrían salirse de control.

—¿Quién dijo que no estoy preocupada, reina del drama? —Chloe frunció el entrecejo, reforzando el agarre en el volante— ¡No me juzgues así cuando se supone que me conoces!

Bajé más el rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas por todas las emociones encontradas que no dejaban de atacarme sin piedad.

—¡Sabes bien que estoy hasta el culo de preocupación! ¡O será que…! —Chasqueó la lengua y aceleró de tal iracunda forma, haciendo chillar las ruedas y sin siquiera esperar la luz verde, que mi corazón no dudó en saltar, precipitado. Aunque, por supuesto, no me mostré asustada. Jamás le daría esa satisfacción— ¡Tantos años al pedo! ¡No me conoces nada!, ¡ni un poco! ¡Nunca te interesó conocerme! ¡Yo fui la única interesada todo este puto tiempo! ¡Tú solo…! —Unas pequeñas lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos, congelándome—. Tú solo… me usaste para escapar de tu puta realidad.

 _No…, no es así._

—¡Max es la única…! —Chocó la frente contra el volante, sollozando—. Max es la única que siempre me entendió, que me entiende, y la muy idiota se tuvo que fijar en alguien como tú… Alguien tan egoísta. —Devolvió los ojos a la calle; estaban rojos. Rojos por mi culpa. Todo… siempre era mi culpa—. No quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí contigo.

Descendí los párpados y las lágrimas que con tanto empeño retuve se escaparon.

—Sí…, tienes razón. —Solté una lamentable risita—. Max es una idio…

Siquiera me dejó terminar. Frenó de golpe, provocando que la camioneta derrapara de costado por la fricción y que yo sostuviera con fuerza el desmoronado cuerpo en mis piernas. La monja, que pegó un grito tan agudo que me ensordeció, terminó estampada contra el asiento de adelante, desmayándose en el acto.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás hacien…?!

—¡Repite eso! —Atajó mi ropa con rudeza. Nunca vi los ojos de Chloe tan brillantes de ira como ahora. Ella… estaba irreconocible— ¡Repítelo y te bajaré los dientes, perra! ¡Estoy hasta los ovarios de ti!

Tragué saliva con cierto temor, pero no retrocedí a mi palabra.

—Como siempre, no me dejaste terminar.

—¡Nada importante puede venir de alguien como tú! ¡No de tu presente! ¡No a esta altura! —Me soltó con asco— ¡No cuando me mentiste por meses, quizás años! ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y aún así…! —Volvió a su asiento con la cabeza gacha—. Aún así me mentiste, zorra.

Entrecerré los párpados con el pecho oprimiéndose. Me costaba respirar normalmente. Lo aferré, sintiéndome extraña.

 _Ah… Esto es nuevo. ¿Es esto… dolor?_

—Nunca fuiste sincera conmigo… ¡Nunca! ¡Solo eres una maldita careta!

Examiné con atención mi propia mano, que continuaba arrugándome la playera. Temblaba en la acción.

 _Sí, es dolor. El mismo que me generó Max cuando me rechazó una y otra vez antes de finalmente caer ante mí._

Planté los ojos en la durmiente heroína, pensante.

—¡Una puta mentirosa!

 _No…, Max me generó mucho más dolor que esto. ¿Por qué… me generas tantas cosas? Es molesto._

Estreché la mirada en sus entreabiertos labios con la frustración acrecentando, y las ganas de besarla también.

—¡No entiendo cómo mierda Max se pudo fijar en ti!

 _No, estás equivocada Chloe._

Dibujé las formas de sus labios con el pulgar, tentándome aún más por probarlos.

 _Nunca se fijó en mí. Tú nunca caíste ante mí, Max. Tú solo… complaciste mis caprichos como si yo fuera una estúpida niña insoportable. Posiblemente lo sea. Pero, aunque eso sea cierto… yo… por primera vez…_

—¡Si realmente estás interesada en Max, ni se te ocurra lastimarla! ¡Ella es demasiado buena para ti!

 _¿Lastimar? Eso está muy lejos de lo que deseo. Por primera vez… siento que quiero proteger a alguien. Siento que quiero a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio._

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente, quitándome el aire y dándole la razón a mis pensamientos.

 _Esto sí… es nuevo. Muy nuevo y peligroso para mí._

Sin embargo, aunque hubiera consecuencias, más que aceptar gustosa este sentimiento no podía hacer. Tengo que reconocerlo, soy incapaz de dejarla ir.

—¡Si la lastimas, te la verás conmi…!

—La amo.

Sus frases quedaron ahogadas de repente y por tanto tiempo que pensé que se había vuelto muda. Lentamente devolví los ojos a Chloe y me topé con un atónito semblante que se negaba a creer en mis palabras. Sonreí, complacida por esa graciosa cara que provoqué.

—La amo, Chloe. No estoy mintiendo, no estoy fingiendo. Por primera vez soy yo y solo yo, ¿puedes aceptar esta parte de mí?

Elevó una desconcertada ceja, pero solo eso pudo hacer debido a mi extraña sinceridad.

—¿Tan raro es que la quiera? —pregunté. Ella desvió la mirada con un dejo de fastidio, y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—… ¿Cuándo empezaste a verla como alguien especial? —Se mordió el labio, como si quisiera borrar la cuestión anterior—. No…, la pregunta es "cómo" en vez de cuándo.

Amplié la sonrisa, segura.

—Eso es simple: como a ti —contesté, a lo que regresó los ojos de inmediato—. Siempre viví para mí y solo para mí, lo sabes. Tú aceptaste ser mi amiga a pesar de eso, y quería creer… que no ibas a exigirme más de lo que podía dar.

Bajó los párpados como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Volví a sonreír, esta vez con amabilidad.

—Un lado mío sabía bien que esperabas más de mí, todos lo hacen. —Comencé a acercarme a su decaído rostro—. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Lo evité completamente porque era un fastidio sentirme acorralada.

—Evitaste mis sentimientos… quieres decir. —musitó. Mi sonrisa se deshizo.

—Sí, eso mismo hice. Pero con buenas razones.

—Razones… —Arrugó los dedos contra su roto pantalón—. La única razón que tenías era que…

—No estaba enamorada de ti.

Quebré su corazón en dos, y por segunda vez. Su cara desfigurándose fue la prueba.

La primera vez que lo destruí fue hace tres años atrás, cuando no pude… conciliar mi cariño con ella. Cuando una pequeña vocecita me dijo que si concretábamos físicamente ella sería incapaz de olvidarme. Me detuve para protegerla, para evitar ilusionarla. Por supuesto, ella lo tomó como un completo rechazo. No se la puede culpar, porque eso era: un rechazo.

Al principio pensé que Chloe estaba en la misma que yo, que solo nos teníamos la una a la otra y que por eso habíamos decidido divertirnos juntas…, olvidar nuestros problemas, pactar un trato en silencio que conllevaba traspasar la barrera de la amistad sin llegar al amor pero sí al cuerpo. Me equivoqué terriblemente. Ella se estaba enamorando y yo… ni siquiera lo noté. Para cuando lo hice, ya era tarde.

—Éramos muy pendejas… para entender —continué, sujetando su ahora, vulnerable rostro—. Perdóname, Chloe. Nunca quise lastimarte, solo… no supe cómo manejar la situación. Estaba confundida. Traté, de verdad traté de…

—Cállate, zorra. —Volteó la cara para que no pudiese mirarla. Solo pude vislumbrar como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas—. No tienes que explicarme lo que ya sé, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Solo... salió el tema.

—Termínalo, entonces.

Apegué los hombros al cuello y empecé a abandonar su rostro con una inmensa culpa atacándome. Sin embargo, una ruda mano atrapó mi muñeca, impidiéndome soltarla.

—Chloe…

Regresó los ojos a mí y me perdí en ese celeste mar de absoluta honestidad. Eso tenía de especial mi amiga. Esa… hermosa forma de traspasarte solo con la mirada.

—¿Todavía soy tu amiga? —cuestionó, tomándome desprevenida.

—¿Huh?

—¿Todavía confías en mí?

Me quedé observándola unos largos segundos en blanco. Totalmente en blanco e hipnotizada por sus sinceros ojos que, para variar, hacían magia. Porque lograr desmoronarme solo con ellos era eso, magia.

No pude hacer más que sonreír.

—Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que jamás lograría tener una amiga de verdad debido a mi odiosa personalidad —comencé a decir con su atenta visión de fondo—. Hasta que llegaste tú. Alguien que no me juzgó, alguien que… —Me acerqué y junté nuestras frentes—… me ayudó en mi peor etapa. —finalicé. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, provocando que sintiera el ardor de éstas en las mías—. Claro que confío en ti, Chloe.

—¿Y… cuándo fue que empezaste a verme como una amiga? —preguntó. Yo cerré los ojos, apacible.

—Eso es fácil.

—Para ti lo será. Yo no lo sé, zorra.

Reí por lo bajo y acaricié su cabeza por detrás.

—El primer momento en el pude llamarte amiga… fue cuando te vi sufrir.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y los míos decayeron.

—Porque cuando tú sufrías… —Reforcé el agarre en su cabello, recordando con mucho dolor todas las veces que Chloe se quebró en mis brazos por la falta de su padre, de Max, por la presencia de su mierdastro y... por mí. En ese tiempo, todo aquello me destruyó. Lo único que quería era sanar sus heridas—. Cuando tú sufrías... ¡yo también lo hacía!

—¿Qué…?

Desvié los ojos, avergonzada, y me mordí el borde del labio.

—Era tan molesto… sufrir por alguien más. ¡Bastantes problemas tenía! Por eso, cuando me enteré la verdad de mi padre, traté de cortar ese sentimiento porque sentía que me hacía débil. Que… me ataba a ti. No podía tolerar la compasión que me tenías.

—Rachel…

—Pero al final no pude hacerlo. No quise alejarme de ti. —La miré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Y me alegra haber elegido ese camino, Chloe.

—…

—Con Max es lo mismo. Cada vez que la veo sufrir, cada vez que se enoja o llora… —Bajé los ojos hasta encontrar su dulce carita—… yo también sufro. Solo con ustedes dos he sentido eso. Por eso me fijé en ella, y en ti en el pasado.

Chloe también clavó la atención en Max, pensativa.

—Pero con ella es diferente, ¿no? —preguntó con una seria expresión—. Estás omitiendo una parte.

Dudé en contestar. No porque no supiera la respuesta, sino porque pensaba que iba a lastimarla más con ésta. Y ella era una de las pocas personas que me interesaba cuidar y no dañar.

 _Ah... Esta conversación me está destruyendo. Estoy a punto de perder la compostura._

¿A quién quiero engañar? La perdí hace mucho. En especial cuando llegó esa maldita niña del futuro y con sus palabras, actos y presencia cortó en dos mi preciada máscara. Mi querida coraza que me protegía de las personas..., de mí misma. No puedo ser una actriz con Max. Traté, pero... fue en vano. No cayó en mi actuación, al contrario, vio a través de ella. Y no exagero al decir que posiblemente a las pocas horas de conocerme. Pero eso solo ocurrió porque se preocupó por descubrir lo que realmente habitaba en mí: una persona insaciable, egoísta y manipuladora. Pero... sería muy cruel para mi orgullo decir que soy solo eso. Estoy segura que a esta altura Max lo comprende bien.

Solo soy devota de las personas que amo con el alma, los demás no me interesan una mierda. Por mí pueden cagarse, morirse, me da igual. ¿Cruel? Quizás, pero esa crueldad es la que me hizo sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Pero atención al final de esta reflexión, porque no todo es pura crueldad. Las preciadas personas seleccionadas por mí, que son dos: Max y mi mejor amiga (la que espera ansiosa una respuesta), desde ese mismo instante en el que me conquistaron se han ganado un pase directo a la lealtad. Así soy; pura mierda con los que no me interesan, leal hasta la muerte con los que sí. Un poco extremista, sí, no voy a negarlo. Incluso Chloe no me creería debido a que... Bueno, le oculté cierta información no hace mucho. Sin embargo, lo hice por su bien..., y porque no quería que me molestara con sus berrinches. Espero que algún día pueda entenderlo como Max lo entendió apenas se lo expliqué.

Así que, en efecto, Chloe. Con ella es diferente, porque ella es diferente a todos, incluso a ti. Ella... no quiere arrodillarse ante mí. Nunca puedo convencerla de hacer lo que yo quiero, y aunque lo haga, siempre encuentra la forma para rebelarse a último momento. Se la pasa llevándome la contraria y peleando por cualquier cosa que diga. Hasta he llegado a creer que es más mentirosa que yo. Y todo eso... Ja, me encanta. Amo que me desafíe y que sea tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo parecida a mí. Con ella no tengo que fingir, o quizás es mejor decir que no tengo la capacidad ni las ganas. No hace falta... Por fin no hace falta ser alguien que no soy.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa con solo pensarlo.

Por primera vez estoy frente a una persona que no me admira, que no me tiene en un pedestal. No quiere ser como yo. Bien, tiene sentido. ¿Cómo podría querer eso si le mostré mis peores defectos en menos de una semana? Rompí un record. Ni diciendo que me agarró en unos meses algo difíciles me justifica. Sin embargo, ahí está Max, como siempre, aceptando mis defectos y obligándome a imitarla. Duele, duele como la mierda aceptar lo que con tanto empeño traté de ocultar por años.

—¿Rachel?

 _Mierda..._

Encontrarme después de tanto tiempo conmigo misma no es nada fácil, darle la mano a mi debilidad menos. Pero aquí estoy, asumiendo que alguien más habita en mí. Tratando de aceptar a alguien que ha estado dormida desde que ciertos y desgarradores episodios ocurrieron en el pasado. Ahora es un hecho, mi vulnerabilidad se despertó y no tiene intenciones de dormirse. Todo... gracias a Max. Ella hizo mucho por mí. Pero, ¿qué hice yo por ella además de molestarla?

 _No hice una mierda. Es probable que ni siquiera se sienta cómoda conmigo. En cambio yo... nunca me sentí tan cómoda con alguien como con ella. Quiero que sienta lo mismo por mí._

—Está bien, puedes decirme lo que significa Max para ti, Rach. Estoy preparada.

Cerré los párpados con ímpetu y el llanto que hacía horas quería emanar, desde que Max se desmayó, finalmente me traicionó.

 _Lo que significa para mí... me supera._

—¡Carajo! —Me abracé a Chloe en un arranque— ¡Carajo que duele verla así! ¡Por alguien como yo… ella…! —Me refregué contra su hombro, sollozando— ¡No soporto verla así! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que desde que apareció aquí he actuado como una idiota!

 _Y no sé bien porqué. Creo que simplemente no pude controlarme ante su constante rechazo. Me sacó lo peor. Esa caprichosa parte que por años traté de ocultar con una máscara impenetrable._

Chloe me abrazó fuertemente, y no pude hacer nada más que desplomarme sobre su cálida persona.

La presión de saber la verdad... De saber que en realidad mi destino era estar muerta, y que no estarlo condenaba el de Max, empeoraba la situación. Me destruía. Desde el principio lo hizo. Quebraba lo que con tanto esfuerzo y años pude lograr: una actuación perfecta. Ni sé cómo pude mantenerme rígida hasta ahora, y eso que ni siquiera estoy consumiendo drogas fuertes, lo cual deseo con desesperación hace días.

No obstante y de una forma muy egoísta, más me descompensa el hecho de que nunca voy a poder estar con ella del modo que yo quiero. Ella... no pertenece aquí.

—¡Mierda!

Si tan solo no fuera una maldita drogadicta, si tan solo no me hubiese hecho amiga de Nathan…, ¡si tan solo no me hubiera obsesionado con Jefferson con tal de salir de este puto pueblo, Max no tendría que pasar por todo esto! Y quizás... y solo quizás, incluso nos hubiésemos conocido en otros términos.

—M-Mierda…

Arrugué la playera de Chloe hasta desgarrarla. No me soportaba en este puto momento.

 _¡Mierda! Qué vergüenza… ¡Qué vergüenza quebrarme así!_

Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me desarmé de esta forma. Tal vez fue cuando me enteré la verdad de mis padres. Sí…, posiblemente esa fue. Tantos años… Tantos años conteniendo esta tristeza.

 _Ah…, no puedo más._

—Rachel…

Pestañeé con debilidad sobre su cuello, aspirando las lágrimas.

 _No…, pensándolo bien hubo otras veces. Cuando Max me salvó la primera vez. Cuando me salvó la segunda. Cuando… Carajo, siempre fue con ella._

Comencé a apartarme con el rostro decaído.

 _Esa estúpida niña vio partes de mí tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ocultarlas. Pero… irónicamente, ella las aceptó así de rápido como yo las mostré. Y pensar que a mí me tomó años aceptar mis propias debilidades... o mejor dicho, taparlas._

Me cubrí la cara, sonrojada.

 _Qué… vergüenza. ¿Por qué le tuve que mostrar mi peor parte a la única persona que me gusta de verdad?_

Un largo bufido me hizo devolver la visión al frente. Chloe, en medio de mi crisis, dibujó una comprensiva sonrisa que no entendí.

—Si me prometes que la vas a cuidar y dejar de actuar como una idiota, te la dejaré.

—¿Dejar? —repetí, confusa y secándome las lágrimas. Ella asintió. Ahora parecía tan calmada comparada a unos minutos atrás..., como si hubiera tenido una milagrosa revelación. ¿Qué mierda estaba tramando?

—Max no es alguien superficial, si se interesó en ti es porque logró ver lo que yo también vi en su momento, Rach. —Sujetó mi rostro, que se encontraba en demasía perdido—. Eres una buena persona, aunque un tanto descarrilada. —Me mostró los dientes, traviesa— ¿Pero quién no lo está? Solo tienes diecinueve años, y pasaste por mucha mierda. Nadie puede culparte.

—Chloe…

—¡Pero! —Atrapó mis cachetes con ambas manos y los estiró de un ridículo modo— ¡Voy a estar vigilándote! A la primera que la hagas llorar, yo…

—¡No lo haré! —Sujeté los suyos en un impulso— ¡No la haré llorar!

Nunca pensé que estaría tan emocionada por tener su bendición. La energía que perdí a causa de la tristeza volvió a mí de un tirón. Bueno…, las cosas eran así, aunque me jodiera aceptar que necesitaba su aprobación. Se supone que yo hacía lo que quería con quién quería, pero… Ja, claramente no era así. No con Chloe en el medio.

Achinó los ojos de un ridículo modo, como si sospechara de mí ahora, tentada persona.

—¡Promételo! —exclamó.

—¡Lo prometo! —Asentí una y otra vez, entusiasmada—. Chloe, nunca la haré llorar.

—Hm…

—¿Qué pasa con ese "hm"? ¿No me crees? —pregunté elevando una burlona comisura— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?

Ella delineó una cómplice sonrisa y yo no pude evitar imitarla.

—¿Quieres jugar a eso otra vez, eh? —inquirió— ¿Qué me ofreces?

Sonreí más, nostálgica.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté. Chloe no dudó en poner el índice en sus labios, y con eso ya sabía la respuesta. No me la esperaba, pero tampoco me sorprendió.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

—¿Oh? ¿Es en serio? —Reí por lo bajo—. Pensé que ahora estabas interesada en Max.

—¡Lo estoy!

Mi soberbia sonrisa decayó de golpe.

—Si eso es cierto, supongo que sabes que no te la entregaré —dije visiblemente a la defensiva—. No me gustan los tríos y menos compartir.

Ella pestañeó y soltó una imprevista carcajada.

—¡Qué novedad! Dime algo que no sepa, reina del drama, porque todos los que te conocemos sabemos bien que eres ridículamente egoísta, tal como una niña.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —Acaricié el suave cabello de Max, marcando mi territorio—. Te lo repito, ella es mía.

Parece que mis palabras la incentivaron, porque siguió cagándose de risa como si nada, provocando que mi ceja tiritara. Reía tanto que hasta las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. En resumen: soy un chiste.

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que a veces (y solo a veces) soy un poco impulsiva y digo cosas sin sentido. Ésta claramente es una de las ocasiones. Pero mierda..., no soporto que esté en el medio de nosotras.

—Qué lástima que seas tan aburrida —continuó, secándose el borde de los ojos—. Pudimos haberla pasado tan bien las tres juntitas... —Me guiñó un arrogante ojo que no me agradó. Cosa que notó y que descabelló de nuevo a su risa— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Relájate! ¡Te estoy jodiendo! Después de todo, a mí tampoco me gusta compartir. —Pasó la mirada a Max y una honesta sonrisa nació en sus labios.

Una sonrisa que me molestó más de lo que debería.

—Chloe, hablo en serio...

Elevó la vista y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cálmate, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es sellar nuestra promesa. ¿Qué dices? —Acomodó un largo mechón detrás de mi oreja—. Por los viejos tiempos.

Entreabrí los labios, sorprendida por esa inesperada vuelta. El solo pensar en besarla hacía que justamente el tiempo retrocediera en mi mente, llevándome a esos nostálgicos días en los que no éramos más que unas niñas con grandes sueños. Ja… Sí, fueron buenos tiempos en los que no sabíamos muy bien quiénes éramos. No nos interesaba saberlo. Nada más queríamos vivir el presente y pasar de toda la mierda que nos acontecía.

Sonreí.

—Bien. Entonces, si es solo eso... —Comencé a acercarme mientras ella buscaba con la mirada mi boca y entrelazaba los dedos en mi cabello—... sello mi promesa… ahora.

Acorté la distancia con su mano impulsándome lentamente e incliné el rostro hasta que nuestros alientos se encontraron. Presioné sus labios en un corto beso que me hizo recordar el primero, pero que no lo igualó. ¿Cómo podría? Faltaba algo esencial: pasión. En el pasado nos gustábamos demasiado como para solo rozarnos los labios y dejar fuera a nuestras lenguas, que se desesperaban por enredarse. No obstante, ahora todo eso era un lejano recuerdo. Una lejana sensación. Y estoy segura que no era la única que lo veía así, Chloe también.

Al final, fuimos meramente un romántico capricho para la otra. Típico de dos idiotas adolescentes.

Nos desprendimos de a poco, sabiendo que ese sería el último beso que nos daríamos, aunque eso lo tenía claro hacía años. Por supuesto, ella también. Este… fue un extra. Un regalo de despedida.

Abrió los ojos, que se habían cerrado por el cariñoso encuentro, y me guiñó uno.

—Gracias por eso. —dijo mientras yo me incorporaba con una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti, Price. Tus labios siguen tan dulces como los recuerdo —susurré, rozándome los míos con las yemas de los dedos—. Siempre es un placer besarte.

—Ja... Cierra la boca. —Negó con la cabeza, burlona, y contempló de soslayo a la desmayada Kate—. Creo que debería llevar a la monja durmiente al hospital. —dijo con cierta picardía. Pasé la vista a ella, curiosa.

—¿Hospital? ¿No íbamos a la casa de sus padres?

—Dijo que la lleváramos ahí en vez de a su casa, ya que queda bastante lejos. Parece que trabaja a medio tiempo en el hospital.

—Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y arrancó la camioneta otra vez. Y por suerte, comparada a la última vez, con una sonrisa—. Cuando lo dijo estabas muy ocupada con tu nueva "amiguita".

Me acomodé en el mío aún con Max en mi regazo. Sí, es verdad. Fue algo así cuando mi querida heroína se descompensó de repente y Kate nos ofreció llevarla al hospital donde suele trabajar. Decidimos que era muy arriesgado llevarla a un lugar tan público y que, al igual que siempre, Max despertaría de un momento a otro cuando su mente se tranquilizara de un posible viaje en el tiempo que voy a reprocharle apenas abra los ojos.

Observé a la viajera con atención y sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Se desmayó, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? —Acurruqué su rostro en mi pecho, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Tenía que cuidar a este lindo bebé.

—Ja, no sé si la estoy dejando en buenas o malas manos. Eres un puto demonio.

—¿Dejando? —Miré a Chloe— ¿No vendrás con nosotras?

—Las dejaré en mi casa mientras llevo a la monjita al hospital. Es mejor que la hippie descanse como debe ser. Ha pasado por mucho.

—¿Eh? —Me ruboricé más— ¿Nos dejarás… solas? —cuestioné en un hilo de voz. Chloe me espió de reojo.

—Si van a usar mi cama… espero que tengas la delicadeza de cambiar las sábanas.

Y eso fue todo. Hasta sentí mi entrepierna contraerse por lo que mi lujuriosa mente imaginó en un santiamén. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa, y sabía que no era momento de estarlo y menos de hacerlo, pero… la situación era muy atrayente. Para empeorar la cosa, tampoco ayudaba el "pequeño" detalle de que mi cuerpo todavía estaba algo delicado por el inesperado encuentro que tuve con Max en el Vortex; sensibilidad sería una buena palabra para describirme ahora. Un solo roce, un solo beso... y podría llegar a perder el control. No sé si a Max le gustaría eso...

 _¿Qué estoy pensando? Obviamente no le gustará... Mierda._

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de su futuro rechazo, quería más. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas explorar esas incitantes curvas del cuerpo que se mostraba tan inocentemente relajado en mis piernas.

Me cubrí la boca, ansiosa.

—L-Lo haré, las cambiaré.

—¡¿Huh?! —Me empujó con la mano libre— ¡Estaba jodiendo! ¡Ni se te ocurra coger en mi cama, perra!

—¡Pero tú dijiste…!

—¡Agh! —Detuvo la camioneta frente a su casa y se refregó la cabeza impacientemente— ¡Me sacas de quicio! Bájate de una puta vez, y será mejor que te comportes. —Me señaló, amenazante.

—Ya lo dijiste, no hay vuelta atrás —dije, abriendo la puerta. Al salir me agaché y llevé los brazos hacia atrás—. Ponla en mi espalda.

Chloe bufó y me ayudó a colocar a la durmiente heroína sobre mí. Atajé sus muslos y me reincorporé con cuidado para no tirarla.

—¿Vas a poder con las escaleras, Ra?

—¡Claro que sí! Esta cosita no pesa nada. —Sonreí sobre la tierna mejilla de Max y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta— ¿Y tú podrás con la monja? Sí que le diste un buen susto. Todavía sigue babeando, si es que no pasó al otro lado.

Chloe sofocó una risita.

—Haré lo posible para no ser exorcizada.

Abrí la puerta con las llaves que, por supuesto, tenía de su casa, y di media vuelta mientras Chloe encendía el motor, que a todo esto, para variar le costó despertar.

—Ya es hora de que cambies esa cagada. —Detallé la camioneta de arriba abajo, socarrona—. Tienes que jubilarla.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó desde la ventanilla— ¡Esta cagada te salvó la vida, malagradecida!

—Oh... —Rodé los ojos, recordando ese penoso episodio—. Cierto, supongo que le debo una a esa chatarra.

 _Sí..., una muy grande. No solo por salvarme, sino por ser nuestro refugio por tanto tiempo._

—¿No deberías debérmela a mí? —inquirió alzando una disgustada ceja—. En otras palabras, ¿agradecerme?

Yo negué con el dedo índice, confianzuda.

—Sabes que yo no hago esos trabajitos, Price. Excepto... —Desvié la mirada hacia la mejilla de Max, que era adornada por unas tiernas pecas que me enloquecían—... a ella. —Presioné los labios contra su piel—. Mh... Tan suave. Quiero comerla toda...

—¡¿No podrías esperar un poco?! —Escuché los alaridos de mi amiga, despegándome de su cachete— ¡Está inconsciente, idiota! ¡Contrólate!

—Creo que no podré. Esto terminará en una violación.

—¡No jodas con eso! ¡Agh! —Colocó las manos en el volante y gruñó igual que un animalito— ¡Vete a la mierda!

—¡Me iré a otro lugar! —Señalé la entrepierna de mi heroína, relamiéndome los labios—. Uno más delicioso.

—¡No me hagas imaginarlo!

Solté una carcajada mientras entraba a su casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, giré el rostro hacia Chloe una última vez.

—¿Estás segura que no hay nadie? —pregunté. Ella asintió, colocando el codo en el borde de la ventana.

—A mi vieja le toca el turno nocturno hoy, y el mierdastro sigue en la escuela vigilando.

—Hm... ¿Volverás, no?

—¡Por supuesto! No puedo llamarme su amiga si la dejo mucho tiempo en manos de un demonio como tú. —Sonrió de soslayo, arrancando la camioneta—. Cuídala, Rach. Volveré pronto.

Le sonreí y comencé a cerrar la puerta.

—Lo haré. Tú también cuídate, Chloe.

Sacó un triunfante pulgar por la ventanilla y aceleró, dejando en el camino un espeso humo negro. A los pocos segundos la perdí de vista. La oscuridad de la noche ayudó.

 _Ten cuidado, por favor._

Respiré hondo, cerré la puerta y pasé la atención al adormilado rostro de Max.

—¡Bien! —Me animé, sujetando con más fuerza sus piernas. Miré la escalera, desafiante— ¡Vamos!

Decir que me costó subirla es quedarme corta. Tenía los brazos y piernas entumecidas de lo tedioso que fue. Tal vez me confié un poco...

¡De acuerdo! lo admito: subestimé bastante a esas putas escaleras.

Caí a su lado sobre la cama totalmente agitada.

—Eso fue... más difícil de lo que creí —musité con falta de aire—. Pero no fue tu culpa, linda. Soy yo la que está en mal estado físico. Debería empezar a hacer algún deporte, además de bailar en el puto Vortex... —Levanté la mano y acaricié su mejilla en un vago intento de despertarla—. Max... ¿estás aquí? Quiero ver tus ojos...

Hizo una adorable mueca dormida que me estrujó el pecho.

—Ah... Eres una lindura. —Me incorporé un poco y besé su frente, para luego, ensimismada por el embriagante aroma que emanaba su piel, comenzar un lento recorrido de besos por todo su rostro—. Deja de tentarme así... —Besé la punta de su nariz—. No podré contenerme mucho más...

Entreabrí los párpados, que se cerraron por la suave sensación de su piel contra mis labios, y mis ojos saltaron de golpe cuando otros profundamente azules me capturaron con fragilidad.

Se me entrecortó la respiración.

—¿Ra... chel?

Tragué saliva, nerviosa, y asentí.

—Rachel... —repitió, arqueando las cejas de un angustioso modo—. Eres tú... —Levantó los brazos con un notable esfuerzo y los enredó en mi cuello. Me impulsó a su cuerpo, generando que el único y perfecto amortiguamiento fueran sus pechos contra los míos— ¡Eres tú!

Empezó a llorar sobre mi cuello de repente, humedeciéndolo. Y yo solo rogaba que se recuperara pronto para que me explicara a dónde mierda fue; qué le pasó, dónde terminó.

No soy nada imbécil. Sé que viajó al pasado cuando estábamos en la escuela. Necesito saber la razón, y más lo que vio para que de la nada misma yo me convirtiera en un ser digno de ser abrazado. Aunque... tengo una leve idea, y no me agrada.

—Max... —susurré en su oído, abrazándola. En consecuencia, mi cuerpo terminó más adherido al suyo, provocando que un excitante escalofrío me recorriera por la plácida sensación de esos suaves pechos frotándose contra los míos.

 _Ah... Esto será difícil._

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunté.

Pestañeó sobre mi piel, como si mi cuestión la despertara, y lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, por ende, yo también. Quedó sentada sobre la cama y se cubrió la frente como si un inmenso dolor estuviera atacándola.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestioné, preocupada y buscando con la mirada la suya— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Negó y se destapó. Mi corazón se aceleró por el extraño brillo que invadía a sus ojos. Su mirada... había cambiado notablemente desde nuestro encuentro en el Vortex. Ahora parecía tan... tan entregada a mí. Tan decidida.

 _¿Por qué...?_

—¿Y Kate? —Giró el rostro de un lado a otro— ¿Esto es... el cuarto de Chloe?

Su voz todavía sonaba frágil; apagada. Como si su garganta no se hubiera ejercitado por mucho tiempo. En vez de dormir una hora, parecía que hubiese dormido dos días enteros.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están ellas? —preguntó, tensando la frente.

Ah... Esta chica no se relajó ni un solo minuto desde que llegó al pasado. ¿Cómo hace? Yo ya hubiera explotado hace mucho.

—Tranquila. Chloe fue a llevar a la monj... a Kate al hospital. Ella prefirió ir ahí en vez de con sus padres.

—... Ya veo. —Suspiró, refregándose la frente—. Lamento el alboroto que hice. —Asomó los ojos por encima de su mano de un tímido modo que me desarmó— ¿Me desmayé, no?

—Sí, poco antes de salir de la escuela. De eso quiero hablarte. —Sujeté su rostro, que se empecinaba en estar decaído— ¿Podrías decirme de una buena vez lo que pasó? Sé que viajaste en el tiempo, así que ahórrate las mentiras.

Su labio inferior se desprendió con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ja, fácil. Desmayarte es sinónimo de retroceder para ti. —Clavé el dedo en su nariz, juguetona—. Oh, y además, tu linda naricita te dejó expuesta, para variar.

Se la cubrió, sonrojada.

—Así que, ¿vas a hablar? —inquirí.

Se achicó en el lugar y bufó, para acto seguido tomarme absolutamente desprevenida con una hermosa sonrisa que para nada venía al caso.

—No puedo luchar contra ti. —dijo y se puso de pie con lentitud. Caminó por la habitación sin un rumbo fijo, dándome a entender que lo que tenía que decir requería que aclarase sus ideas primero.

Y en efecto, las aclaró. Cuando traté de levantarme para llegar hasta ella, empezó a hablar. Y el contenido de sus palabras generó que me cayera de culo contra la cama de nuevo. No podía creer por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, menos la historia de "la otra Max", pero lo que más me impactó fue...

—Jefferson te asesinó. —Me observó desde lo alto con los ojos rojos—. No pude evitarlo. —Se cubrió el rostro, dejando entrever pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon entre sus dedos— ¡Todo fue porque quisiste protegerme, idiota!

—¿Qué...? —Fue lo único que pude modular. Un lado mío, más allá de estar totalmente paralizado, se alegró por finalmente haber hecho algo por ella aunque haya resultado en mi muerte. Pero el otro se aterrorizó a tal grado que la garganta se me endureció, el pecho se me cerró y mis ojos... Era incapaz de parpadear.

 _Así que... mi destino no puede ser cambiado._

Tragué saliva con los músculos totalmente entumecidos.

De espaldas y girando el rostro de vez en cuando hacia mí con una triste expresión, siguió contándome todo lo que pasó. Detalle por detalle, lágrima por lágrima. Las mías la acompañaron, aún tratando de comprender cada frase que me estaba diciendo. Poco a poco todo iba teniendo sentido. En especial el porqué Max se estaba mostrando tan diferente conmigo, como si finalmente me hubiera ganado un lugarcito en su corazón. Me vio morir, esta vez lo presenció. Y eso... parece que le reveló una verdad importante. Me pregunto si es la que estoy pensando...

Quiero saberla.

—Jefferson tiene que morir.

Esa frase me hizo reaccionar. Parpadeé como pude y la observé con atención. Max relajó la frente, que se encontraba tensionada hacía minutos, y me contempló con seriedad.

—Ese es el final de mi misión.

—¿El final? —repetí.

—Siempre hay un acontecimiento que hace que vuelva al presente. Uno que debo cambiar. —Cerró los ojos como si dolorosos recuerdos la hubieran invadido—. En este caso es la muerte de Jefferson. No era salvarte a ti ni a Chloe, no esta vez. Era matarlo a él.

—Max... —La llamé, comenzando a incorporarme. Ella llevó la mano al frente, deteniéndome.

—No te preocupes, de alguna manera voy a solucionar todo esto. Te salvaré, no te dejaré morir de nuevo.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Odiaba que quisiera arreglar todo sola, porque justamente no estaba sola.

—Chloe y yo te ayudaremos con lo de Jefferson como veníamos haciendo.

—Ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. —Me miró por encima del hombro, y yo no podía creer que esa actitud proviniera de ella—. Será mejor que se queden al margen.

Arrugué los dedos contra el acolchado, furiosa.

—¡Todo tiene que ver con nosotras, idiota! —Me puse de pie de un salto— ¡Y contigo! ¡Las tres estamos metidas en esto! ¡Deja de evitarnos! ¡Y en especial...! —Cerré los puños—... de mentirme. ¡Mira lo que pasó por mandarte sola! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir, imbécil!

Su mandíbula se desencajó.

—Rachel...

—¡No soporto que me dejes afuera de todo!

—¡No lo hago! ¡Solo...! —Acercó un paso— ¡Ya hiciste suficiente! ¡¿No entiendes que fuiste asesinada por mi culpa?!

—¡No me importa! —exclamé, paralizándola—. Max, no me interesa lo que me pasó. Lo único que me interesa es que sigas con vida. —continué. Ella apretó visiblemente las mandíbulas y de pronto sujetó mis hombros.

—¡A mí sí me interesa! ¡Fui yo la que presenció tu muerte! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento luego de ver eso?!

—... Entiendo que pudo ser difícil, pero estoy aquí ¿no? Lograste regresarme, lo cual te agradezco... de nuevo. —Delineé una tímida sonrisa—. Así que...

—¡Así que nada! ¡Pude volver al pasado de pedo! ¡Casi no lo logro! —Me soltó de golpe, generando que cayera de nuevo sobre la cama. La miré desde lo bajo, obstinada— ¡Es suficiente! ¡No vas a meterte en esto, Rachel! ¡No podría...! —Se calló de repente y volteó el rostro, evitándome.

—¿No podrías... qué? —inquirí en demasía curiosa por ese carmesí color que estaba apareciendo en sus cachetes.

—Olvídalo, no cambiarás de opinión aunque lo diga.

—¡Dime!

Regresó los ojos a mí de una profunda y lenta forma que me congeló. Tragué saliva, ansiosa.

—No podría soportar perderte de nuevo, Rachel. —musitó.

Mi habla quedó sellada gracias a esas perfectas palabras. Ella... de verdad me quiere. No sé cómo hice para conquistarla con el desastre de persona que soy, pero me quiere. Por eso teme perderme, al igual que yo a ella.

Entrecerré los párpados, hipnotizada por esos preciosos ojos azules que sufrían en silencio, y extendí los brazos.

—Ven...

Dudó unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza con un aire de derrota y arrastrar los pies hasta mi expectante persona. Apenas la sentí cerca, atajé su cintura con ambas manos para impedir un posible escape y la impulsé hacia abajo. Quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, y para mi alegre sorpresa, no se privó de enredar los brazos detrás de mi cuello. La escaneé de arriba abajo con una suave sonrisa.

—Qué linda eres... —murmuré contra su aliento, sin quitar la vista de su boca—. Max, escúchame bien. —Apreté la parte baja de su cintura, generando que mi entrepierna ardiera sin querer por la presencia de otra aprisionándola. Carraspeé, tratando de centrarme. Tenía un discurso que dar—. No vas a perderme, tranquila.

—Ya lo hice... una vez —contestó, apegándose más y escondiendo el rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando sentí sus carnosos labios rozándome—. Todo es tan jodidamente frágil...

 _Tengo que concentrarme con urgencia._

—No lo harás, no me perderás. Siempre estaré contigo... si es lo que deseas. —dije, deslizando lentamente las manos por su espalda. Escondí la punta de los dedos debajo de su corta playera, encontrándome con una suave y cálida piel. Arqueó la espalda al sentirme, provocando que sus pechos se impulsaran hacia adelante, dejándome más que endurecida por tal perfecto panorama.

Estaba a punto de perder el control. Esto no fue una buena idea, nah-ah. No conmigo tan sensible.

—Si es lo que... deseo —repitió de un perdido modo, como si esa frase hubiera retumbado en alguna parte de su memoria—. Sí, es lo que deseo, Rachel. —Regresó los ojos a mí mientras aproximaba el rostro de una peligrosa manera—. Quiero estar contigo.

Ensanché los míos, impresionada. ¿Escuché bien?

—¿Siempre? —pregunté en un hilito de voz.

—Siempre.

Mi corazón se aceleró a los golpes, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

 _¿Qué pasa con esta honestidad de repente?, ¿acaba de aceptarme?, ¿así, de la nada? ¿Qué mierda le sucede? Va a matarme... y supuestamente acabo de revivir. ¡¿Alguien puede pensar en mí?!_

—Max... —la llamé, mordiéndome el borde del labio en un inútil intento de sosegarme. Los nervios me estaban dominando— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Agarré mi confiable pluma y empecé a frotarla. Me ayudaba a calmarme—. Porque esto suena un poco descolocado si pensamos que hace unas horas no querías saber nada conmi...

—Muy en serio. —Acercó más el rostro y rozó mis labios. El aire terminó de perderse y las pocas ideas lúcidas que me acompañaban se disiparon—. Rachel, yo... quiero hacerlo contigo.

afjksafjklasjfdsoakldajkdas

—Lamento si todo este tiempo di un mensaje equivocado, yo... —Se tapó la boca, vergonzosa, pero no más que mi suspendida persona—... desde el primer momento en que te vi me generaste algo.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —pregunté, posiblemente muy roja y con los ojos cual piedras.

—¿Eh? Umm... Lamento si todo este tiempo di un mensa...

—¡Antes!

Ella alzó ambas cejas y sonrió.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo.

¡BANG! Directo en el corazón. Y en mi cosita. Esta situación no podía carecer más de sentido.

—Quiero hacerlo porque yo...

—¡Espera! —En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, puse las manos en su pecho respirando exageradamente una y otra vez—. E-Espera... —Antes de que yo misma llevara esta situación a un erótico e irreversible momento, tenía que decirle mis sentimientos. Era lo justo. Pero además...—. Antes de que sigas con esas hermosas palabras que tanto esperé, quiero mostrarte algo.

Confundida y por lo que pude ver, algo decepcionada por interrumpir tal fogosa confesión que jamás creí que llegaría, ladeó el rostro de costado con un grado de ternura que me derritió.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí de soslayo y acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Mi pasado. —respondí.

—¿Huh?

—Quiero mostrártelo.

—... ¿Ahora mismo? —inquirió de un susurrante e incitante modo, abrazándome con más fuerza. Dibujé una ridícula y tensa sonrisa al sentir sus pechos tan fusionados con los míos. Y su voz... Ah... Esa susurrante voz me estaba quemando los sentidos.

Estoy segura que para esta altura mi entrepierna debe ser una laguna... ¡Pero no importa! ¡Se sigue, se sigue!

—A-Aunque me pese, sí. Es necesario —respondí, bajando las manos por su espalda hasta atajar su erguido trasero, que extrañamente ni se sobresaltó. Le di unas juguetonas palmaditas— ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar, bonita?

Ella sonrío con cierta travesura que no la destacaba, y en un leve movimiento se inclinó y besó la comisura de mi boca.

—Si me das un beso, lo haré.

 _De acuerdo, esto es mucho para procesarlo. ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?! ¡¿Acaso regresó la Max equivocada?! Tiene que ser un clon, ¡tiene que serlo!_

Admiré de reojo su confiada ceja arqueada, acalorada.

Meno, como sea... Clon o no, voy a aprovechar esta inesperada situación. Sería un pecado no hacerlo.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, Maxine —dije ya en una lasciva tonada, reforzando el agarre en su trasero—. Si tanto lo quieres, te lo daré. —Volteé un poco la cara; lo suficiente para que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos. Apenas nos rozamos los presioné con fuerza y con unas ganas insaciables pero que tenían que ser controladas.

Control que se extinguió cuando entreabrió la boca y asomó la lengua sin pudor alguno. La mía inmediatamente la buscó cual imán, enredándose con ella de una suave pero desesperada manera. Comenzamos a degustarnos entre audibles y roncos jadeos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho por siglos.

 _Ah... Tan deliciosa._

Mientras nuestras bocas luchaban entre ellas, empezó a mover las caderas lentamente hacia adelante, que bien aprendieron de las mías lo que podían llegar a causar con unos pocos movimientos: frotar una parte esencial.

—Mh... —Presioné con más fuerza su trasero, apretando su intimidad contra la mía, y absolutamente llevada por el momento, metí las puntas de los dedos dentro del borde de la falda, hallando el elástico de su ropa interior. Estiré los costados hacia arriba, generando que Max sofocara un excitante gemido en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas, sin quedarse atrás, se enredaban cada vez con más furia, haciéndome perder la cordura en el camino.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

 _Tengo que parar... Si sigo así voy a desnudarla antes de tiempo._

Me despegué con una increíble fuerza de voluntad que no creía tener, y la observé, agitada.

—Max...

Ella sonrió como si nada. Como si mis manos, ahora dentro de la falda, no estuvieran estrujando sus queridas nalgas innecesariamente fuerte. Si no lo hacía iba a caer.

Max llevó los dedos hasta mi mejilla y acomodó un desordenado mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Llévame a tu pasado, Rachel.

Tardé en reaccionar y devolverle una absorta mirada. Cierto, tenía algo muy importante que contarle antes de llevar las cosas más lejos.

Asentí, sonriente.

—Lo haré, vamos.

* * *

¡Capítulo once entregado! Estamos entrando en una nueva etapa de la historia, que podría decirse que está cerca del final. Ok, por ahí no tan cerca jajaja. Lo voy a ver en el camino.

¡Gracias por leer, estimadxs!

 **lestibur:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el super apoyo, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Te leo en el próximo. ¡Besote!

 **esotero123:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, parece que Max se está rebelando bastaante jajaja. Te leo en el próximo, ¡besote!


	12. Cúspides

**Cúspides**

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

Max espió de reojo a una sonriente Rachel que caminaba tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del jean. Se cambiaron antes de salir porque continuar con la ropa de una bailanta no era lo más adecuado para la noche tan fría que estaban experimentando. Hecho que no era normal. Se acercaba el verano, y esas nubes tan grises poco tenían que ver con él. Bueno..., quizás no era tan raro. Arcadia Bay no se caracterizaba por tener el clima más estable de Oregon.

Se colocó la capucha del buzo en un intento de protegerse del frío. Rachel giró el rostro para verla y se encontró con una pensativa Max que tenía los ojos plantados al frente. Parecía haber vuelto en sí, al menos comparándola con la osada chica de una media hora atrás. Se preguntó si el aire libre le había aclarado las ideas, tanto como aclaró las suyas.

La observó con una seria expresión y cuestionó:

—¿Qué se siente?

Max la miró.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Matar a alguien.

Su corazón palpitó fuerte, generando que detuviera los pasos y la capucha se patinara hacia atrás. En un instante, en un ínfimo instante la horrorosa sensación de la piel de Jefferson siendo atravesada por el cuchillo la drenó. La húmeda y caliente sangre que percibió resbalarse por su mano también. No le había dado importancia en ese momento por obvias razones: estaba moribunda. Sin embargo, ahora, su mente se encontraba reproduciendo esa secuencia en cámara lenta, haciéndole sentir absolutamente todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Max le mantuvo la mirada, que ahora carecía de brillo alguno, y desvió el rostro. Se perdió en uno de los pocos postes de luz que alumbraban las desoladas calles de Arcadia Bay. Unas pequeñas mariposas azules, que se le hicieron conocidas, revoloteaban alrededor de la amarillenta luz.

Una se acercó demasiado.

Detalló cómo caía al vacío sintiéndose ella misma caer en una profunda oscuridad por esos malditos recuerdos que no dejaban de atacarle la psiquis. Quería dejar de pensar al menos por un rato en eso, pero su amiga no opinaba igual.

—Es completamente repugnante. —contestó en un opacado murmullo. Rachel no creyó suficiente esa respuesta para satisfacer a su insaciable curiosidad.

—¿Solo eso? —insistió.

—… Te cambia.

—¿En qué sentido?

—No sé, solo sé que te cambia para siempre. Hay algo diferente... en todo.

—Mataste a un tipo de mierda, no deberías sentirte tan afectada por eso. —dijo con desdén.

—Eso no borra que maté a un ser humano. —La contempló sin poder creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Crees que porque es un psicópata se merecía la muerte?

Rachel tardó en contestar. Y mientras mantenía una distante expresión, sacó la mano del bolsillo y acarició su pluma.

—Sí, lo creo. Yo no tendría problema de matarlo si me entero que te volvió a hacer algo. —Frunció el ceño—. Es más, quiero matarlo ya mismo por lo que te hizo pasar.

Con esas frías palabras acompañadas de unos lúgubres ojos, la viajera se dio cuenta de lo diferente que eran. Realmente… diferentes. Rachel podía asustar mucho cuando quería. Su apatía en especial. Sin embargo, y para la mala suerte de su corazón, también podía ser extremadamente dulce y protectora. Una combinación no muy fiable. Si tuviera que definirla, diría que es una de esas personas que harían cualquier locura posible por amor.

O egoísmo.

Esa última palabra quedó resonando en su mente.

 _Egoísmo_ _... Yo no estoy tan lejos de eso. Sigo tomando decisiones por ella y Chloe, obviando sus deseos. No soy quién para juzgarla._

Reflexionó, suspirando.

—Lo hice porque quería salvarte —se excusó Max—. No era mi plan... matarlo cuando fui a la granja.

—Y vas a tener que hacerlo de nuevo, si mal no entendí.

—Sí... —respondió, insegura. La idea de volver a repetir tal atrocidad le helaba las venas, pero no tenía otra opción. Ese era el cambio que necesitaba para detenerlo y regresar al presente. Nada de cárcel. Su última experiencia en el cuarto oscuro se lo dejó bien claro. Si quería que las víctimas cesaran, había que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Matarlo otra vez... —murmuró Rachel, poniendo su mano en la cadera. Pateó una tapita en el asfalto—. Qué turbio... ¿Piensas que eso te seguirá cambiando?

—No sé, supongo. —Siguió con los ojos como la tapa se alejaba a los saltitos—. Todo lo que pasé en las últimas semanas lo único que hizo fue cambiarme.

 _Y desesperarme._

—Hm… —Rachel sonrió de lado y sujetó su mano, que se encontraba extremadamente fría—. La vida es un constante cambio, no le veo nada de malo. Es más, lo único malo es quedarte siempre igual y no cambiar.

Max asintió, no muy convencida, y reforzó el agarre, notando como de a poco su piel entraba en calor gracias a la suya.

—¿Y qué hay de la muerte? —prosiguió Rachel, sobresaltándola. Por un momento pensó que la tortura había terminado; claramente se equivocó— ¿Qué se siente estar por morir?

—¿Qué pasa con estas preguntas? —Arqueó una ceja, entre confusa e irritada—. Son un poco tétricas, ¿no crees?

—Depende de cómo lo veas. Además, yo soy algo tétrica. —Se acomodó con arrogancia un largo mechón detrás de la oreja— ¡Oh! Y curiosa. Así que…

—Te faltó morbosa.

—También.

La heroína llegó a la rápida conclusión de que no le quedaba otra opción más que responder. Unos poderosos ojos verdes observándola atentamente ayudaban a flaquearla, como siempre.

Retomó los pasos, aunque más lentos, y pensó bien antes de contestar.

—Es horrible. Cada segundo de dolor parece una eternidad. Al saber que tu vida se está acabando, quieres aferrarte a ella con más fuerza y eso te causa más desesperación… Sí, esa es la palabra. Sientes una desesperación terrible. —Hizo una vacilante pausa—. Pero al mismo tiempo quieres que termine el sufrimiento. Es... como si tu mente ya estuviera más allá de tu cuerpo, dándose por vencida. Hay algo… de resignación en el medio de ello. No sé explicarlo bien…

Rachel notó como su semblante iba en picada desconsoladamente, y entrelazó sus dedos en un vago intento de contenerla (o convencerla de seguir).

—¿Es por eso que ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo? —Le guiñó un burlón ojo, sonrojándola— ¿Aprendiste a valorar a la hermosa y talentosa chica que tienes en frente por esa traumática experiencia? —Inclinó un poco el rostro para verla mejor— ¿Pensaste en mí y solo en mí antes de llegar a morir?

Max entreabrió los labios, nerviosa, y se perdió en esos expectantes ojos que esperaban un "sí" con entusiasmo. Los selló de nuevo, frunciéndolos hasta desaparecerlos. La respuesta era más complicada de lo que su soberbia acompañante pensaba.

—¿Tanto necesitas esa respuesta para levantar tu patético ego? —cuestionó, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sí —contestó con una importante cara de póker, mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo. Prendió uno, aspiró el tóxico humo y lo liberó apropósito en dirección a ella, que movió la mano de un lado a otro con una asqueada mueca— ¿Y bien?

—Dios… —La miró cada vez más desentendida y bajó la cabeza con aire de derrota. Bufó. Para variar, no podía luchar contra su persona—. De acuerdo, fue algo así. ¿Contenta?

—¿Algo? ¿No pensaste solo en mí? —Ladeó el rostro haciendo un tierno puchero— ¡Oh, déjame adivinar! —Levantó el índice— ¿También en Chloe, eh?

 _Ahí vamos de nuevo..._

—¿Y qué tiene si también pensé en ella? Es normal, es mi mejor amiga. —Se refregó la frente, impaciente—. Rachel, deja de ser tan egoísta.

—Te gusto así, tú lo dijiste. —La señaló con el cigarrillo—. Báncatela.

—Sí, eso dije, pero a veces es molesto.

Rachel emitió un entrecortado sonido y, recuperándose de la sorpresa, asintió lentamente dibujando una sarcástica sonrisa que escondía cierta furia. Hizo un fúnebre silencio en búsqueda de ordenar sus palabras antes de llegar a putearla. No era momento de hacer una escenita, pero tenía que admitir que a esta altura de su vida la capacidad de controlar su explosivo carácter era casi nula. La falta de drogas, por ende, la irritante abstinencia que sentía hacía días y que creía estar ocultando bien, menos aportaba a su nata y compleja personalidad. Así que, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se limitó a soltarle la mano y meterla en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Al menos no la puteó. No obstante, la escenita seguía ahí, aunque en silencio.

Max, asombrada por su rechazo, buscó con la visión la suya hasta encontrarla plantada en el asfalto con seriedad. No tuvo que analizar mucho ese gesto: estaba conteniéndose.

Suspiró.

 _Otra vez esa puta actitud._

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

 _Tan tierna…_

—Pensé más en ti.

Rachel regresó la atención a ella con los ojos bien abiertos, por no decir emocionados. Max amplió la sonrisa y se colgó suavemente de su brazo.

—Apenas puse un pie otra vez aquí sabía que me desarmaría al verte. —Reforzó el agarre, captando como su sonrojada acompañante levantaba un poco el brazo para llevarla mejor—. Apenas te vi morir sabía que mis sentimientos tocarían fondo, que ya no podría seguir ocultándolos. —continuó en un agradable murmullo que era música para los oídos de Rachel.

—Oh… —La escaneó de arriba abajo delineando una complacida sonrisa. Su malhumor se disipó tan rápido como las ganas de besarla que aparecieron— ¿Eso significa que si me ves morir de nuevo directamente te casarás conmigo?

Max se ruborizó hasta las orejas y la soltó de golpe.

—¿C-Casarnos?

—¡Será todo un gusto morir otra vez con tal de casarnos! —exclamó, colgándose de sus hombros— ¡Mátame ya! ¡No puedo esperar!

—¡Idiota! —Le dio un empujoncito— ¡Me tienes harta con tu maldito humor negro!

Rachel soltó una carcajada que le hizo sonreír con un claro cansancio.

—Tarada…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una joda!

Esa joda no tenía ninguna gracia para Max que deseaba mantenerla con vida aunque le costara la suya. Sin embargo, muy dentro suyo sabía que esa era la particular forma que tenía Rachel de afrontar el terror que debía estar recorriéndola. Y más lo confirmó cuando ella descendió el rostro con una tenue sonrisa que de sonrisa no tenía nada. No sería extraño que después de contarle todo lo que le pasó pensara que su destino era sí o sí la muerte. No obstante, ahí estaba, sonriendo como siempre y… tratando de hacerla sonreír a ella.

Las comisuras de la viajera decayeron, transformándose en un afligido gesto.

—Escucha Rach, yo…

—¿Te incomoda todo lo que estoy preguntando? —dijo de pronto, interrumpiéndola. Max la miró, curiosa, y notó como sus ojos la perdían de vista unos segundos, tornándose apagados. Ese malhumor que pareció desvanecerse estaba visiblemente volviendo, lo cual no era una buena noticia.

Algo pensó. O mejor dicho, reflexionó.

—Umm… Un poco.

Rachel emitió una irónica risita que no comprendió.

—Entonces, si tanto te incomodan mis preguntas, las cambiaré por una más directa que ya no puedo callar. —Regresó la visión a ella dándole una pitada al cigarrillo. Max tragó saliva; costó pasarla—. Casarnos… Eso suena muy fantasioso para alguien como tú que no está un carajo segura de nuestro futuro, ¿no? —preguntó. La heroína gesticuló una confundida mueca.

—¿Disculpa? No te estaría entendiendo...

—¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de lo que estás planeando, geek? —Detuvo los pasos en seco y llevó una mano a su mejilla. Sonrió de una sombría forma— ¿De verdad piensas que puedo creerme ese cuentito de que quieres hacerlo conmigo cuando me rechazaste tantas veces? Tú no eres así. Valoras tu patética virginidad como si fuera un trofeo.

La garganta de Max se resecó. Sonaba cruda. Lastimosamente cruda.

—Admito que por unos minutos me engañaste, pero… ahora que este agradable vientito me despabiló, puedo verlo con claridad.

—… ¿Qué?

—La verdad —respondió con una lejana expresión—. La verdad de porqué estás tan desesperada por coger conmigo. —Acercó el rostro, sujetó su mentón y rozó sus labios—. Y eso… —Comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo de tal iracundo modo que casi le asustó— ¡No me gusta una mierda! —La empujó, provocando que Max cayera de culo sobre el frío pavimento.

—¡Agh! —Se refregó el trasero, adolorida— ¡¿Qué demonios te pas…?! —Se enmudeció al observarla con el puño cerrado y los ojos enrojecidos— ¿Rachel…?

—¿Siempre estaremos juntas? ¿Qué clase de joda es esa? —Negó con la cabeza esbozando una maliciosa pero dolida sonrisita, y con el dedo medio tiró la colilla encendida hacia ella. Cayó al lado de su mano, que seguía sobre el suelo.

—¡¿Q-Qué carajo?! —La sacó para evitar quemarse y la observó boquiabierta— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estás jodidamente loca!

— ¡Y tú eres una puta mentirosa! ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso si no es cierto?! —Pisó la colilla con furia— ¡No necesito más mentiras! ¡Bastante las tuve toda mi vida! —gritó. Max apegó los hombros al cuello— ¡No me subestimes!

—Yo…

—¡Tú solo quieres que aprovechemos antes de irte! —Se puso a su altura y agarró el cuello de su ropa con rudeza— ¡Quieres crear liiindos recuerdos conmigo porque estás dispuesta a dar tu puta vida de nuevo! ¿Me equivoco, Maxine? ¿Piensas que eso me va a conformar? ¿Que voy a estar feliz con tu jodida decisión de arriesgarte por mí otra vez?

La nombrada parpadeó, suspendida. Por supuesto que no se equivocaba. Era cierto, pero no esperaba que se enterara tan pronto. Como siempre, la subestimó, tal como dijo. Ella sabía su verdad, y esa era tan simple como los sentimientos que finalmente descubrió:

Quería estar al menos una vez con ella, demostrarle todo lo que sentía… antes de la irremediable despedida.

Descendió el rostro, avergonzada.

—¡No tienes la más mínima esperanza de que lo nuestro funcione! —exclamó, reforzando el agarre— ¡Vas a arriesgarte de nuevo como una estúpida y me vas a dejar atrás!

—E-Espera…

—¡Y es por eso…! —Respiró hondo por la nariz, tratando de sosegarse. Si seguía tironeando su playera la iba a romper. Además, no le agradaban para nada esos azulados ojos que ahora la contemplaban con un grado de miedo. Se dijo a sí misma que no iba a perder el control, pero… el fresco viento que mágicamente estaba acrecentando y comenzando a mecer las ramas de los árboles de un furioso modo, como si una tormenta se acercara, le dio a entender que, en efecto, estaba perdiendo el control. Miró por encima de la doblegada Max con las cejas encorvadas e intercaló los ojos entre la arboleda, asustada de su propia persona. Chocó los dientes. Tenía que calmarse.

 _Como me gustaría una puta pastilla en este puto momento… Me cago en todo._

La soltó de golpe, para luego ponerse de pie y observarla desde lo alto con desdén. Volvió a tomar aire. El viento poco a poco empezaba a calmarse, al igual que su nervioso temperamento.

Se obligó a continuar. Después de todo, la tenía donde quería.

—Y es por eso… que gracias a tu querida desesperanza, no pienso hacerlo contigo.

La mandíbula de Max terminó en el piso.

—Si quieres esto… —Agarró sus pechos con las manos y le sonrió de una lasciva forma—. Tendrás que prometerme que pase lo que pase no te arriesgarás sola y que, si todo sale bien, cuando vuelvas al presente me vas a buscar.

—Eso es… —Titubeó, insegura y sonrojada—. No sé lo que pasará cuando vuelva. Toda la historia cambiará. Quizás ni me conozcas y… ¿No es mejor hacer recuerdos aquí? ¿No es lo que querías?

—No —respondió de inmediato y le tendió una amable mano que se contradecía bastante con su acción anterior—. No te quiero solo aquí, también allá. En tu presente. Y si no sobrevivo, en otra dimensión o donde sea. Ni me interesa dónde mientras pueda tenerte. —Sonrió de soslayo—. Vas a tener que arreglártelas para que nos encontremos de nuevo, Maxine.

Max siguió los continuos movimientos de sus determinados ojos con la garganta cerrada. Su pedido sobrepasaba la exigencia. No estaba siendo para nada realista.

—Vas a sobrevivir, de eso ni hablar. Es lo único que puedo prometerte. —respondió.

—No quiero hacerlo si es a costa de tu vida.

—Tienes que entender que nada es seguro, Rachel, ni siquiera mi vida. —Aceptó su mano, y un fuerte tirón la puso de pie—. Si todo sale bien, no sé lo que nos deparará en el presen…

—No me importa. —La impulsó más a ella y sujetó su cintura para evitar que se aleje—. Te conozca o no, te recuerde o no… sabré que quiero estar contigo cuando te vea, estoy segura. Es nuestro destino.

Y esas seguras palabras solo lograban desmoronarla. Quería creer en ellas, y por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a creerlas, a pesar de que carecían de sentido. Había algo en su voz… En cómo lo decía.

—Rachel…

La nombrada cerró los ojos, apacible. La soltó y siguió caminando como si nada. Como si no hubiese dejado a sus sentimientos al límite y a sus pies estancados en el lugar.

—Si no puedes prometerlo, no pienso hacerlo contigo —continuó—. Es una lástima, te perderás mi graan sonrisa. —agregó con una entonación burlesca.

—¿Qué sonrisa? —preguntó ya en un debilitado murmullo. Rachel giró el rostro hacia ella con una picarona mueca adornándola y llevó las manos a su trasero.

—¡Ésta! —Se bajó el pantalón y le mostró el culo. Max ahogó un grito que le hizo estallar en una carcajada.

—¡I-Idiota! —Corrió hasta ella y le subió el pantalón— ¡Si alguien te ve…!

—¡No hay nadie, geek! —dijo todavía entre risitas, acomodándose bien el jean, y siguió caminando— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tu cara fue genial! ¡Voy a hacer esto más seguido con tal de verla otra vez!

—Payasa…

Max la siguió a paso lento y con una pequeña y afligida sonrisa. En ningún momento pensó que Rachel iba a conformarse solo con… Bueno, hacerlo. Ya la conocía lo suficiente. Eso era un puro deseo suyo que despertó no hace mucho. Al final terminó siendo una desconsiderada. Tal vez más que la chica frente a ella que ahora no se dignaba a mirarla a pesar de haberle mostrado descaradamente las perfectas curvas de su trasero segundos atrás. Aunque no podía ver su cara, sentía un aura de tristeza en ella. Rachel seguía tratando de camuflarla, pero lo que no sabía (o quizás sí) es que ya nada podía esconderle a Max, que era capaz de ver a través de su supuesta máscara.

 _Rachel…_

—No es que no quiera prometerlo —comenzó a decir, tomándola por sorpresa, pero no a sus pies, que continuaron caminando—. Solo… estoy cansada de prometer cosas y no poder cumplirlas. No quiero hacer otra promesa en vano que te lastime.

—Ya lo hiciste. Dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo.

—No, dije que eso es lo que deseaba, no que podía hacerlo.

—… Arriésgate. Si lo prometes, te voy a creer —habló, todavía dándole la espalda—. No te preocupes por eso, soy bastante ilusa cuando quiero. Solo… deseo escucharte decirlo.

Max detalló su espalda con los ojos ensanchados por la impresión. Sin darse cuenta, en algún momento del camino terminó convirtiéndose en la insensible de la película. Los roles definitivamente se habían invertido.

—¿Por qué…? Yo… —Se cubrió el rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas por su hermosa devoción. No creía merecerla—. No es justo que seas así…

 _No cuando todo es tan difícil para nosotras._

Rachel se dio media vuelta al no escuchar sus pasos y la contempló con el pecho oprimido.

—Max…

Era consciente de que ponerla entre la espada y la pared le dolería, pero quería seguridad, ahora más que nunca. Quería estar segura de que Max la buscaría, fuere donde fuere, cuando todo finalmente terminara.

 _Y ese final… Mí final… está muy cerca. Ahora lo sé._

Pensó, entrecerrando los ojos con pesar.

Retomó los pasos y quedó parada frente a una decaída heroína que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y refregarse el brazo, temblorosa. La brisa se sentía cada vez más helada, pero más la que se encontraba en su corazón. La tristeza que ahora la carcomía le sacó incluso las ganas de caminar. Sentía que no tenía la fortaleza para mover las piernas.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Rachel dulcemente, sacándose la chaqueta. La puso en sus hombros y le sonrió—. Falta poco para llegar. —informó, agarrando su nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice; la presionó juguetonamente—. Tienes la naricita roja.

Max se observó y volvió la atención a ella, conmocionada.

—Pero tú… —empezó a decir con la voz ridículamente nasal.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Tú me calentarás! —Le mostró los dientes y pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, acercándola más a su cuerpo— ¿Mejor?

La viajera asintió con apenas un perceptible movimiento de cabeza, y retomó los pasos junto a ella con catastróficas emociones jugándole en contra.

—¿Tienes que ser tan malditamente bipolar todo el tiempo? —masculló, sosteniendo su mano, que colgaba en su hombro. Rachel rió y se inclinó a su rojizo cachete.

—¿Y tú tienes que ser tan jodidamente tierna todo el puto tiempo? —Besó su mejilla—. Te odio. Vas a terminar matándome tú si sigues así… Siquiera puedo enojarme contigo como debe ser.

—¿Te parece? —Arqueó una indignada ceja—. Me tiraste un puto cigarrillo encendido. Si eso no es enojarse, no sé qué es.

—¡Oh, vamos! Fue una escenita nada más. —Le restó importancia, presionando su hombro con cariño—. Tenía todo calculado, no iba a quemarte. —contestó. Max no se creyó ni una sola palabra.

—Estás cada día más loca Rach, ¿te das cuenta?

—Y tú estás cada día más hermosa. —dijo, y fue su total triunfo. Max la miró de frente con los ojos cristalinos y solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

 _No quiero perderla._

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero ahora la sola idea le desesperaba a grados insoportables. No podría tolerar perder a su enloquecida persona. El simple hecho de imaginarse una vida sin sus constantes burlas, actuaciones innecesariamente dramáticas y sin esos labios buscándola con una traviesa sonrisa, le provocaba un dolor insostenible en el centro del pecho. Y ni hablar de pensar en dejar de ver esos verdes y profundos ojos y escuchar su suave voz.

Se aferró el pecho; empezaba a pesarle. Imposible, era realmente imposible pensar en vivir sin ella a ésta crucial altura, y sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Rachel la observó desde lo alto en silencio, y se enterneció al verla tan vulnerable por ella.

—No sé qué estás pensando, pero eres una lindura... —Se acercó más, encontrándose con su aliento, y presionó sus labios en un corto beso que la dejó suspendida—. Mira… —Señaló con el dedo una casa a pocos metros—. Llegamos a nuestro destino. ¿Viste? Te dije que estaba cerca de lo de Chloe.

La heroína pasó la visión al frente y emitió un sorprendido respingo.

—¿Y esa casa?, ¿de quién es?

—Era mía —contestó, llevándola por la espalda. La hizo subir unos escasos escalones al llegar a la entrada, y su rostro mutó por uno vacío cuando chocó el pie contra la alfombra que les daba la bienvenida. Se agachó y la levantó—. Ah, sigue acá. Sí que es testarudo ese imbécil… —Agarró unas escondidas llaves y las observó, pensante. Max, por su parte, la observó a ella.

—¿Era tuya?

—Sí. —Colocó las llaves en la cerradura y lentamente abrió la puerta—. Era.

Rachel asomó la cabeza con sigilo antes de abrirla por completo, comprobando que no había nadie, y tanteó con la mano la pared hasta encontrar el botón de la luz. Max abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vislumbró una muy linda casa que parecía abandonada. Plásticos cubrían algunos muebles y sillones. Sin embargo, otros pocos seguían intactos, como si hubiese habido alguien habitándola no hace mucho.

Entró en silencio siguiendo los cautelosos pasos de Rachel, que continuaba a la defensiva. Ésta última se adelantó a ella, abriendo puertas, asomándose, confirmando que no había nadie dentro... ¿escondido? También subió algunos escalones y afinó la vista en la espesa oscuridad que cubría el segundo piso.

—¡Bien! ¡No hay corruptos en la costa! —Regresó los pies y la miró— ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta y poner el cerrojo?

—¡Ah! —Reaccionó y la cerró haciendo un escandaloso ruido que le tensó los huesos— ¡P-Perdón! —La trabó—. Se me fue la mano.

—Nunca mejor dicho. —Sonrió de soslayo y caminó hasta la cocina, que era decorada por unos refinados muebles de madera, al igual que la mayoría del hogar. Prendió la luz— ¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que hay unos cereales vencidos, pero igual sirven.

Max arqueó una confusa ceja. No sabía qué quería mostrarle Rachel llevándola allí.

Pero mientras emprendía los pasos para llegar a la cocina se topó con algunas fotos que respondieron parte de sus preguntas. Fotos de Rachel con lo que parecía ser… ¿su familia?

Llevada por una insistente curiosidad, agarró un portaretrato de una biblioteca y detalló a una revoltosa castaña mucho más pequeña y… feliz. Realmente feliz al lado de un sonriente hombre mayor.

—¿Es tu padre?

Rachel, que se encontraba estirando el brazo hacia un mueble alto de la alacena, volteó el rostro a ella y ensanchó tanto los ojos que le hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

—Lo era.

Max, sintiéndose intimidada por esa peligrosa mirada, la dejó en su lugar. Su acompañante se quedó observándola inexpresivamente y señaló la fotografía.

—Dala vuelta.

—¿Huh?

Giró el dedo y la señaló con el mentón.

—No quiero verla.

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y agarrarla de nuevo para voltearla, dejándola boca abajo. Un sentimiento amargo la invadió al hacerlo. Era un hecho; no tenía una buena relación con su padre.

Rachel contempló toda su acción detenidamente.

—Bien —dijo, y volvió a su deber, abriendo la alacena. Contempló el interior, pensante y ahora… algo distante—. Sip, confirmado. Solo hay cereal pasado. —Agarró la caja y picoteó algunos. Los masticó con una indecisa mueca digna de un severo jurado, y luego de saborearlos lo suficiente asintió—. No están tan mal, espero que sean de tu agrado.

—No te preocupes. —Llegó hasta ella con un perfil bajo—. No tengo hambre.

Rachel la miró con una penosa expresión.

—Entiendo que por lo que pasaste no debes tener hambre, pero tienes que comer algo. Al menos… —Regresó los ojos a la alacena y empezó a revolverla— ¡Ah! ¿Y qué tal esto? —Se dio la vuelta con una confidente sonrisa y le mostró una cajita. Los ojos de Max se iluminaron—. Hm… Di en el blanco. ¿Será que eres fanática de la chocolatada?

Asintió una y otra vez, expectante.

—¡Eso lo aceptaré encantada! —exclamó.

Rachel soltó una risita y sacó dos tazas de otro mueble. Comenzó a lavarlas, ya que parecía que el polvo se había apropiado de ellas.

—¿Fría o caliente? —preguntó.

—¡Fría!

—Qué asco… —Se burló—. Te va a agarrar una tremenda cagadera si no comiste nada antes, pero está bien. —Rió por lo bajo mientras ponía a calentar agua en la tetera—. Tengo dos baños en caso de emergencia.

—¡No voy a cagarme!

—Eso lo veremos. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Me gustaría darte algo más, pero es muy tarde. Está todo cerrado. Y si no aceptas mis vencidos cereales con bichitos…

—Con eso está bien, de verdad. —Sonrió y pasó la vista por toda la casa, haciendo una rápida captura mental—. Tu hogar es muy… refinado. —Pensó que parecía el de una familia de clase medianamente alta. No, corrección: bastante alta. Pero prefirió no decir ese innecesario detalle.

—Te dije que ya no es mi casa.

—Ah… —Se achicó en el lugar—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos acá?

—Mostrarte mí verdad, para eso vinimos. —Se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina, cruzándose de brazos—. Era necesario venir aquí, aunque… —Posó unos nostálgicos ojos en la única biblioteca que no era cubierta por plástico. Fotografías y diplomas la adornaban—…. esta casa me trae unos desagradables recuerdos.

Max la observó de reojo mientras esperaba a su lado a que la pava hirviera.

—¿Y… tus padres? —Se animó a preguntar.

Rachel dibujó una desolada sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para apagar la hornalla al escuchar la pava chillar.

—Ya no viven acá. —Comenzó a preparar las chocolatadas, dándole la espalda—. Mis papás se separaron cuando me enteré de que mi padre era un puto corrupto y se lo eché en cara. Bueno… —Sonrió con cierta maldad—. No fue lo único que le eché en la cara. Mi mamá no pudo soportar más nuestras constantes peleas y se fue, por ende, yo también me fui. Era la excusa perfecta para poder abandonar de una puta vez este jodido lugar.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a la heroína lo que Rachel mencionó antes de morir: su padre trabajaba para la policía. Y según ella, la policía de Arcadia bay era una completa mafia. Una fachada.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy adoptada? —Su voz decayó unas considerables notas hasta casi desaparecer cuando preguntó.

Max asintió.

—Bien… Mi papá me dijo la verdad cuando tenía quince años. Ja... ¿Puedes creerlo? —Negó con el rostro sarcásticamente—. Quince... Sí que se tomó su tiempo. Él no me dejaba encontrarme con mi verdadera madre porque era una drogadicta… supuestamente recuperada. Y a pesar de ser el fiscal de este jodido pueblo, incluso contrató a alguien para secuestrarla y le hizo algo imperdonable con tal de que no nos encontráramos. En ese momento… lo poco que quedaba de nosotros se rompió. —Se dio la vuelta con dos tazas en las manos, una caliente y otra fría, y señaló con la cabeza las escaleras—. Vamos a mi habitación.

Max no podía estar más congelada. No estaba muy segura si por la facilidad con la que estaba contando una historia tan trágica o porque dudaba de acotar algo.

Tomando la sabia decisión de quedarse en silencio, se limitó a seguir sus pasos y subir las escaleras.

—Obviamente mi mamá adoptiva se sigue contactando conmigo y me pasa plata. Pero no le contesto los mensajes ni las llamadas y menos acepto su plata. —continuó, terminando de subir las escaleras. Max se detuvo detrás de ella.

—¿No deberías…?

—No, no hace falta contestarle. No me aporta nada. —Abrió la puerta del cuarto y le dio la taza, además de prender la luz y brindarle el paso—. Adelante, linda. Ponte cómoda. —Sonrió. La heroína la miró con tristeza.

 _No tienes que sonreír si no quieres…_

Rachel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras Max se dedicaba a detallar su habitación. A comparación del resto de la casa, parecía como nueva y… era tal cual ella. Igual que su dormitorio en la academia. Los cuadros de famosos; las estrellas adornando cada rincón, los mapas, las frases y sueños pegados en un corcho en la pared. Sueños que no pudo cumplir, al menos no en su presente. Sin embargo, también era muy notable que no visitaba el cuarto de su infancia seguido. Un aura de abandono lo caracterizaba.

—Veo que mi padre sigue viniendo aunque puso la casa en venta —comentó, adivinando sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama, se sacó las zapatillas por los talones con las puntas de los pies, y le dio un corto sorbo a su caliente chocolatada—. Ja, el idiota no quiere olvidarme. Lo imagino aquí…, sentado tal como yo, pensando en su querida hija perdida.

Max, que se encontraba leyendo una de las tantas frases de grandes autores pegadas en la pared, giró el rostro a ella.

—Sigues siendo su hija aunque lo rechaces. Supongo que todo lo que hizo, a pesar de que estuvo mal, fue para protegerte. Es normal que piense en ti y te extrañe.

Rachel arrugó la frente, y dejó la taza en un mueble cercano a la cama.

—Antes de que hagas comentarios de mal gusto, déjame terminar de contarte todo, ¿sí?

Max tragó saliva por la seriedad en su voz y asintió.

—Perdona.

—Está bien. —Bufó y delineó una lúgubre sonrisa—. Intuyo que por tus palabras tienes unos padres suumamente amorosos, tal como lo fueron conmigo en el pasado. La diferencia es que a mí me mintieron toda la vida y tú viviste como una princesita, ¿no?

La heroína estrechó los ojos, dolida. No pasó desapercibida la ironía en ese comentario.

—Sí, no tengo nada de qué quejarme —decidió responder, arriesgándose a despertar su otro lado, que de amable no tenía nada. Mentirle a ésta altura carecía de sentido—. Amo a mis padres, siempre me han apoyado en todo y les estoy muy agradecida.

—Suertuda... —Rachel puso las manos sobre el colchón y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás con una soñadora mirada—. Me gustaría conocerlos.

—¿A quiénes?

—¡A mis suegros! —Regresó la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Max se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Suegros…

—¿No lo son?

—Nunca dije que nosotras… —Carraspeó, nerviosa—. Estabas hablando de tus padres, no cambies de tema.

Rachel sonrió con cierta resignación, cruzándose de piernas. Reposó el mentón en su mano, impasible y sin perder de vista sus ojos.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no hay mucho más que contar la verdad. Desde ese día en que todo se quebró, empecé lentamente a descarrilar. Chloe fue de suma importancia en esa época. Si no fuera por ella, estaría realmente perdida.

—¿No lo estás ya? —bromeó.

—¡Mucho más!

Max, tentando a la suerte, dejó la chocolatada en un escritorio y se sentó a su lado. Rachel la observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ella me ayudó a encontrar a mi verdadera madre. Lamentablemente nunca pude reunirme con ella por lo que le hizo mi padre. Según Chloe, pensó que yo iba a estar mejor sin su compañía y se fue. —Acarició su pluma, derivando la visión al suelo—. Qué se le va a hacer. Hay personas que no están destinadas a encontrarse.

La heroína la detalló con aire angustioso.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, intentando mantener la tristeza escondida. Sabía muy bien que a la castaña no le gustaba la compasión.

—¿Mi mamá? —Su voz sonó como la de una niña perdida. No obstante, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dijo "mamá"— … Sera.

—Qué lindo nombre… —Puso la mano sobre la suya y le dio un cariñoso apretón—. Rachel, ¿todavía quieres verla?

—No, pasaron tres largos años desde eso —respondió al instante y devolvió los ojos al suelo asintiendo mientras pasaba saliva por la garganta, lo cual fue notable. Parecía querer convencerse a sí misma—. Yo cambié, todo cambió. Ya no hay nada que necesite de ella. Lo único que necesito… —Volteó el rostro hacia Max, que retrocedió el suyo por acto reflejo. Rachel bajó la mirada con un grado de inseguridad y se puso de pie. Suspiró— ¿Te gustan las estrellas?

La heroína se levantó también, desconcertada. Su discurso, para variar, era interrumpido por ella misma incontables veces que la estaban exasperando. Era como si estuviera hablando con dos personas al mismo tiempo.

—Sí.

—¡Genial! ¡Yo las amo! —De su escritorio agarró una lámpara que parecía hecha a mano y la prendió— ¡Ah! ¡Todavía anda! —Apagó la luz del techo y Max elevó la vista al verse rodeada de pequeños puntos que iluminaban la oscuridad y teñían las paredes, asemejándolas al infinito universo— ¿Te gusta?

—Wowser…

—Chloe la hizo para mí ese día que descubrí toda la verdad. —Se volvió a ella—. Hoy… lamento ser solo un amargo recuerdo para ella cuando hizo tanto por mí.

 _Chloe… lo hizo para ella._

Pensó Max con un afligido sentimiento alojándose en su corazón. No eran celos, al contrario, era melancolía. Con solo detallar esa pequeña lámpara podía imaginar a su rebelde amiga haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para animarla, y a Rachel absolutamente descompensada por esa verdad que destruyó a su familia y… posteriormente a su vida. Era incapaz de comprender como con el amor de Chloe no pudo seguir adelante, como con un apoyo tan fuerte a su lado se dedicó a evitarlo.

¿Por qué no fue suficiente?

—¡No eres solo eso! —respondió, atajando su mano—. Chloe… ¡Ella a ti…!

—Me quiso, y mucho, en más de un sentido. Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Pero creí haberte dicho que nuestro tipo de vínculo quedó muy claro hace tiempo, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora… —Ascendió una desafiante ceja—… solo es mi mejor amiga y mi rival.

—¿Rival?

—En el amor. —Inclinó el rostro al suyo—… Por ti.

Max dio unos precavidos pasos atrás, terminando de culo en la cama. Rachel puso ambas manos en sus caderas, curiosa por esa exagerada reacción.

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?—Puso un dedo en su mentón, traviesa—. Hace un rato estabas taaan atrevida…

—Eso fue porque… me dejé llevar —mintió, aunque solo por la mitad—. Todavía estaba medio dormida.

—Ajá… Y yo soy la reina de las vírgenes, entonces. —bromeó, sacándole una pequeña risita. Max se rascó la nuca, nerviosa por su cercanía, que cada vez era más, y cambió de dirección los ojos con tal de no toparse con esos verdosos que podían descifrarla en un santiamén. Terminó plantándolos en el corcho pegado en la pared. Unas notas sobre el horóscopo llamaron su atención.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó, señalándolas. Rachel siguió con la visión su dedo.

—Oh, mis queridas creencias. —Caminó hasta él y agarró una de las notas. El papel se encontraba amarillento y borroso—. Sé que es estúpido, pero amo estas mierdas y creo en ellas.

—No es estúpido si te gusta.

—Ja, qué considerada.

Max se acercó también y leyó una en especial.

—Leo ¿eh? —dijo, terminando de leer una predicción bastante vieja. Mejor dicho, de tres años atrás.

—Hm… Sí y no. —Le sacó el papel de la mano y lo observó— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —preguntó. Max la miró.

—Si quieres.

—¡Por algo lo estoy diciendo, geek! ¡No me cagues el suspenso! —Le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo medio que le hizo emitir un fastidioso quejido—. Mi cumpleaños es el veintidós de julio, ¿sabes lo que significa eso en el horóscopo?

Negó con un dejo de aburrimiento. No le interesaban esas cosas. Digamos que ella era más… científica.

—Que para joderme la existencia, por esa maldita fecha y mi hora de nacimiento no es solo un signo el que me rige. —Levantó dos dedos—. Sino dos.

La heroína ascendió una ceja.

—¿Dos?

—Se llama la cúspide de Cáncer y Leo —comenzó a explicar con entusiasmo—. Tiene otro nombre también. —Reprimió una risita—. Adivina cuál…

Max dejó caer los hombros. Rachel agrandó la sonrisa y se acercó a su oído.

—"La cúspide del drama".

Amplió sus azulados ojos mientras una inmediata risa se apoderaba de su garganta. Largó una carcajada, provocando que Rachel la imitara.

—Me queda perfecto, ¿verdad? No por nada Chloe me dice "reina del drama".

—Sí que te pega… —dijo aún entre cortas risitas.

—Ajá. Y gracias a eso me cuesta un poquiito encontrar el equilibrio. Ya bastante te jode un signo, imagínate dos. —Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, suspirando—. Sin embargo, desde que pensé que mi padre engañaba a mi madre, empecé a decir que era de Leo y solo de Leo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, observando cómo Rachel regresaba a la cama. Le dio unas palmaditas al colchón, llamándola. Max estaba por obedecer sin objeción alguna, pero antes de asentarse una rápida mano atajó su cadera y la sentó de costado sobre unas ajenas piernas. Se miró, intrigada, para luego mirarla a ella, que atinó a sonreír y enredar los brazos en su cintura.

—Cáncer se destaca por ser un signo muy familiar. Yo no soy la excepción a la regla; era demasiado familiar, ellos eran mi vida. Mi pilar. Pero mi familia… —Bajó el rostro y lo enterró en su pecho, generándole escalofríos—… ya no era la misma. Estaba destruida. Cáncer es mi debilidad porque me hizo creer en ella, y hasta el día de hoy me juega malas pasadas. En cambio, Leo es un signo más fuerte y egoísta. Decidí enfocarme en él porque me pegaba mejor.

—O sea que…

—Nunca digo que también soy de Cáncer. Pocos conocen el tema de la cúspide, así que tampoco lo cuestionan.

—Oh…

En sí, parecía muy místico todo lo que contaba, pero tenía sentido. Y si mal no recordaba las características de cada signo, que las leyó en algún que otro libro al pasar, los dos que la regían definían a la perfección el bipolar estado de su querida reina del drama. No obstante, eso era ridículamente menos importante que la gran herida con la que venía cargando Rachel hacía años. Esa que la hizo desviarse del camino y terminar…

Frunció la mano contra el colchón, impotente.

 _Muerta._

—¿Tú en qué mes cumples? —preguntó de repente Rachel con una gran sonrisa, meciéndola de adelante hacia atrás de un juguetón modo— ¡Espera, espera! —Levantó la mano— ¡Déjame adivinar! —Se refregó el mentón achinando los ojos de un exagerado modo que le hizo reír—. Puede ser en… ¿septiembre?

Pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Ajá! —Puso el dedo en la punta de su nariz— ¡Porque tienes mucho de Virgo!

Max alzó una indignada ceja.

—No sé bien en qué sentido lo estás diciendo…

Rachel rió.

—Más allá de tu dulce virginidad… —Señaló su entrepierna con una seductora sonrisa—. Me refiero al signo. Ahora sí, necesito información más precisa. ¿Qué día cumples?

—Veintiuno de septiembre. —contestó, incómoda por ese dedo que seguía señalando su intimidad. Rachel, contrario a ella, emitió un agudo gritito que la sobresaltó.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Me estás jodiendo!

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Esto no puede ser coincidencia! —Atrapó sus hombros con los ojos por poco y llenos de estrellitas— ¡Tú también eres un signo de cúspide!

—¿Eh?

—¡La cúspide de Virgo y Libra! ¡Woah! —La examinó de pies a cabeza, resplandeciente— ¡Somos iguales! ¡Desquiciadamente iguales! ¡Lo sabía!

Max sujetó sus manos, que estaban apretándola con una emoción desmedida.

—Pensé que solo era de Virgo…

—¡Mal informada!

—¿Tan raro es?

Asintió varias veces y se lanzó a sus brazos de pronto, tirándola de espaldas contra el colchón. Max pestañeó contra su hombro.

—¡No es lo más común del mundo nacer en una cúspide! ¡Te hace mágica! ¡Nos hace mágicas! —Se refregó contra su mejilla con una felicidad que le pareció exagerada— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ahora eres mucho más especial que antes!

Max correspondió el abrazo y desvió el rostro para verla, ya que estaba enterrada en su cuello.

—Sigo siendo yo… No sé por qué te entusiasmas tanto por est... ¡Mh!

Unos suaves y exaltados labios callaron los suyos por unos cortos segundos que la dejaron con ganas de más. Su atacante se despegó de a poco de su labio superior y le sonrió cual infante.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se le dice a tu cúspide? —susurró sobre su boca, rozándola.

Asintió, sonrojada. Rachel acarició su rostro y enredó un juguetón dedo en su flequillo.

—"Cúspide de la belleza", y ese nombre no podría quedarte mejor. Eres preciosa. —Besó su mejilla—. Pero también se le dice "Cúspide del equilibrio". Supongo que tu misión en el mundo es…

—¿Traer equilibrio…?

—¡Sip!, ¿no es genial? ¡Toda una heroína!

Max plegó los dedos contra su espalda, frustrada, y comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud.

 _¿Equilibrio? No me jodas._

No soportó ese término. Realmente no lo soportó.

Rachel se extrañó cuando Max quedó con la cabeza gacha y cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Lo único que he hecho es desequilibrar todo, fusionar dimensiones… ¿Dónde está el maldito equilibrio en eso?

—Max… —Llevó una mano a su rostro, preocupada, pero la viajera ladeó el suyo, evitándola. Sus comisuras se encontraban arrugadas, como si estuviera reprimiendo un inmenso grito que quería emanar hacía tiempo.

Se cubrió la frente al percibir una intensa ira estancándose en ella que no podía terminar en nada bueno.

—Tengo que arreglar todo esto antes de que sea tarde —dijo, devolviendo los ojos a ella. Rachel quedó paralizada en el lugar al notar lo vidriosos que se encontraban. Estaba a punto de quebrarse, lo cual generaba que su pecho se cerrara, angustiado. Como siempre, su heroína sufría en silencio—. Antes de que…

—Cierra la boca, geek. Me tienes harta.

Max selló sus futuras palabras, aturdida por ese radical cambio. Rachel bufó y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda, dejándola más que descolocada.

—¿Rach?

—Estoy harta de… —Dejó caer los hombros resignadamente—… verte sufrir.

—Yo no… quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Entonces cállate. Todavía no terminé de contarte todo.

La viajera regresó la visión a ella, que se había perdido en el piso por la culpa, y la miró, expectante.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó.

—Ahora viene la parte más importante. Esa que… supongo que sabes. —Volteó la cara y la observó con desolación. En sus ojos se podía leer el transparente arrepentimiento que traía consigo las memorias que estaba por revelar—. Pero esta vez la escucharás de mis labios, no de unas putas pendejas que no saben nada de mí. Solo espero que me creas.

Max abrió los ojos cual platos.

 _Se refiere a…._

Rachel bajó el rostro, agarró la chocolatada del mueble y le dio un corto sorbo, como si necesitara drenar a su garganta de coraje. La dejó de nuevo en su lugar y respiró hondo. Acto que Max notó, comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Estaba forzándose a hablar?

—No tienes que contarme si no…

—Quiero hacerlo.

—… ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Delineó una leve sonrisa—… quiero que sepas todo de mí. Por eso te traje aquí.

El corazón de la viajera aceleró, emocionado, al igual que el de Rachel. No obstante, ella tenía otros motivos.

—Antes de que te arriesgues y te metas con alguien como yo, mereces saber toda la verdad para que puedas decidir sabiamente —prosiguió—. Aunque sé muy bien que eso me puede jugar en contra. —Cerró los ojos con cierto pesar que provocó que Max empezara a incorporarse. Rachel alzó la mano, deteniéndola—. Quédate sentada.

—¿H-Huh? —Devolvió el trasero a la cama.

—Si no estás cerca… es más fácil contarlo. —contestó con un tenue sonrojo. Max, algo impaciente, asintió, ganándose una agradecida sonrisa como recompensa.

Rachel se humedeció los labios, juntando valor, y volteó los pies hacia la heroína.

—Supongo que en todo este tiempo, tanto en tu presente como en este pasado, te preguntaste porqué tomé tantas malas decisiones —dijo, y agregó en un decaído murmullo—. Y a veces porqué sigo tomándolas.

—Yo… No fue tan así. —Negó con la cabeza—. Además, cuando te conocí me contaste lo justo y necesario para entenderlo. Dejé de preguntármelo en algún momento.

 _Aunque de vez en cuando esa cuestión vuelve a aparecer… En especial cuando hace alguna estupidez._

—Justamente te conté solo eso, lo justo. —Rachel se cruzó de brazos con una seria expresión y se apoyó contra el mueble que yacía detrás de ella—. Una parte, pero no la verdad completa. No puedes culparme. —Sonrió, arrogante—. Apenas te conocía, y no olvidemos que parecías una lunática —bromeó y le guiñó un picarón ojo—. Una adorable lunática, a todo esto.

Max sonrió de lado.

—Eso es innegable. —respondió.

—Pero esto que te voy a decir nunca se lo dije a nadie. Y cuando digo a nadie, es _a_ _nadie_.

Max le mantuvo la mirada, cada vez más intrigada. Apenas podía tolerar el suspenso estancado en su estómago. Rachel deshizo esa forzada sonrisa que tenía y continuó.

—Cuando salí con Frank no fue solo por las drogas —empezó a explicar, conquistando su completa atención—. Vi en él una oportunidad para finalmente poder escapar de este pueblo de mierda. Tenía una furgoneta, dinero, y dentro de todo era un buen chico al que le gustaba sacarme fotos, excepto cuando estaba hasta arriba de mierda. Sí, antes de que lo digas, Chloe fue la primera elegida para fugarme. —Asintió, dándose la razón—. Realmente quería irme con ella. Pero… a pesar de que ambas al principio estábamos entusiasmadas con la idea, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que Chloe jamás lograría llevarnos a nuestro destino.

—California… —Se le escapó a Max en un murmullo. Rachel le regaló una melancólica sonrisa.

—Sí, California; una ciudad llena de oportunidades. Mí ciudad. —Paso la vista a un mapa pegado en la pared que yacía al costado de la cama. Parecía olvidado, viejo—. Con el tiempo terminé de asumir que Chloe sería incapaz de llevarnos porque le faltaba algo esencial que yo sí tenía: ganas, sueños, egoísmo. Fuerza para abandonarlo todo. —Desvió el rostro con un dejo de tristeza—. Incluso a ella.

Max tragó saliva y continuó en silencio. La ansiedad no dejaba de carcomerla.

—Frank sí estaba dispuesto a dejar este maldito lugar sin rodeos, no había nada que lo atara a él. Yo… sentía igual. Lo único que me ataba, que me retrasaba, era Chloe, que seguía dando vueltas sobre el viaje sin confirmarme nada. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que arriesgarme a perderla por mis sueños, que cada vez más iban en picada gracias a las adicciones. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Antes de terminar como mi madre… quería irme. Eso pensé. —Apoyó las manos en el borde del mueble, cruzando una pierna por delante de la otra—. Como sabes, contarle a Chloe que me iría con él no era una opción porque le cae para el culo y no tenía ganas de bancarme una charlita de moral. Además, si me iba, de esa forma ella no podría ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo: una asquerosa drogadicta sin remedio. —Dibujó una lamentable sonrisa, bajando el rostro—. Mucho drama para nada, igual, porque al final no pasó nada. Frank se estaba volviendo cada vez más violento y loco, y un día ya me tocó los ovarios. Ese día ni el tierno de Pompidou pudo convencerme de quedarme a su lado. Cuando apareciste, yo ya había terminado con él, aunque realmente nunca me denominé su novia. —Soltó una risita—. A él le jodía la existencia eso, porque intuía que apenas pusiéramos un pie en California yo lo abandonaría. No se equivocaba.

Max relajó la frente, que antes se encontraba tensa por esos ansiados secretos que deseaba seguir descubriendo, y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y el mentón en sus entrelazadas manos. Continuó observándola, esta vez con un aire más pasivo y con una penetrante mirada que a Rachel le incomodó. Ésta última se preguntaba qué estaría pensando de su historia, en la cual la protagonista era la manipulación. Desde lo alto analizaba cada gesto, cada mueca y parpadeo de la heroína, pero no podía descifrarla si mantenía ese serio semblante que parecía estar meditando algo. Lo que fuera que sucediese en su mente le daba terror. Terror por ser rechazada. Y lo peor de todo, es que mientras más relataba, más asqueada se sentía de sí misma.

Se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que pasar al siguiente capítulo aunque no quisiera.

—Respecto a Jefferson…

Max abrió más los ojos, y un destello de furia se asomó por ellos. Uno condenadamente frío que no la caracterizaba.

—… Mientras salía con Frank coqueteaba con él. —Rodeó con su dedo el borde de la taza y elevó una cansada comisura—. No me culpes, no se resistió mucho. Pero, ¿sabes? Hay un dato curioso. —Devolvió los ojos a ella, que seguía sin perderla de vista—. Ni llegué a besarlo, eso me pareció muy raro. No me interesaba demasiado de cualquier manera, pero le hice creer que sí. —Hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Solo sabía que era un importante fotógrafo interesado en mí y que también podía sacarme de aquí. Era algo así como… un plan B. Así que, ahí van dos. —Levantó dos dedos y luego un tercero—. Sí, falta uno. El que estás pensando y el primero que fiché para largarme después de Chloe y antes que los otros dos.

Max descruzó los dedos y se levantó. Acercó un paso para agarrar la chocolatada, pero ahí se quedó. Decidió conservar una necesaria distancia que intuyó que Rachel necesitaba.

—Nathan. —Adivinó. Rachel asintió con una nostálgica expresión.

—Sí, la diferencia con él es que siempre fue… mi supuesto amigo, no era mi intención lastimarlo —contestó, caminando hasta pasar a su lado. Rodeó la cama, clavó los ojos en la pared y despegó una foto de ellos dos. Afinó la vista en el sonriente e inocente rostro de lo que alguna vez fue Nathan Prescott y, frunciendo el ceño, cerró el puño hasta transformar la fotografía en una insignificante bolita de papel—. Sabía que estaba atrás de mí hacía bastante, y venía pensando detenidamente si aprovecharme de eso o no. Sabes bien que él tiene muchísima pasta, lo cual necesitaba con urgencia.

Max giró el rostro hacia ella con una neutra mueca tatuada en el rostro. Mientras más contaba su historia, menos le sorprendía.

—Seguir siendo una gran amiga… o destrozar su corazón. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, y tiró la bolita de papel hacia atrás. Max declinó los párpados cuando cayó en sus pies—. Lo destrocé, lo usé. Me convertí en algo así como su enamorada no formal por unos meses. Conseguí mucha plata en su momento, pero por cuestiones de la vida desapareció en drogas fuertes que él me presentó. Para ese tiempo yo ya estaba… —Descendió la cabeza, apenada—… algo perdida. Y aunque Nathan trató de hacerse el idiota con el hecho de que claramente lo usé, nunca pudo olvidar el odio que me tuvo. Más me odió cuando se enteró que había empezado a salir con Frank, y sé que una parte de él todavía me odia. Cree que soy un puto demonio; quizás lo sea. —Se refregó la frente, suspirando—. Al final él tampoco me sirvió porque resultó ser un lunático obsesivo de mierda, pero igual agradecí que quisiera seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de lo que le hice. Sin embargo, ahora… Ja. —Negó con la cabeza, aferrándose fuertemente del acolchado—. Me alegra haberlo usado. Se lo merece por hijo de puta y asesino.

Max comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella con el mentón en alto, cosa que Rachel era incapaz de hacer. Su rostro se encontraba tan decaído como su orgullo.

—Obviamente Chloe nunca se enteró de estas movidas que hice a escondidas, me avergonzaba mucho decirlas porque era consciente de que estaba cayendo muy bajo. Pero estoy segura de que sí sospechó. —Hizo una pausa, pensante—. No, miento, estoy segura que sabe varias cosas y se hizo la imbécil para no incomodarme. —Alzó ambas manos en un resignado gesto y esbozó una entristecida sonrisa—. Así que, ya lo ves. Primero Nathan, luego Frank y Jefferson en el medio… Usé a todos, pero también sentí cierto cariño por todos, excepto por el profesex. Igual, me cago en el cariño, porque me arrepiento de todo y si pudiera volver al pasado tal como tú, cambiaría todas mis putas acciones.

—Todas las acciones tienen consecuencias, eso es algo que aprendí. No puedes evitarlo. —dijo Max, deteniéndose frente a ella. Se inclinó a su decaída persona y levantó su mentón. Rachel se perdió en esos determinados ojos que parecían agradecidos por estar escuchando la verdad de sus propios labios. Según ellos, su grotesca historia no la había afectado, y eso era un infinito alivio para su corrompida alma.

—Y a la única que no quisiste lastimar… —prosiguió la heroína, acariciando su mejilla. Rachel se refregó contra ella, sintiéndose absolutamente contenida.

—Chloe, por supuesto. Mi amistad con ella es verdadera —respondió de un ensimismado modo, bajando las pupilas hasta capturar sus labios. Quería tomarlos con urgencia. Mientras más angustiada estaba, más le agarraba esa incoherente desesperación de aferrarse a Max—. No iba a meterme en una relación con ella si eso terminaría lastimándola porque yo no estaba... enamorada. Incluso traté de estarlo, de enamorarme… pero fue imposible. —Levantó la mano y sujetó su corto cabello por detrás—. Aunque me atraía físicamente, no podía forzar al corazón. Mentirle así sería demasiado.

—Hiciste bien. —Max asintió—. Chloe no es alguien para jugar un rato. Te detuviste a tiempo.

Rachel descendió más el semblante y atrapó esa cálida mano que la sostenía.

—No sé si hice tan bien… porque sin darme cuenta en el pasado la usé demasiado. No…, me daba cuenta, pero no creía que fuese tan grave. —Arqueó las cejas con un grado de confusión—. Es decir, nos queríamos mucho, nos queremos. Y si tanto nos queremos, ¿no es normal arriesgarse por tu amiga? Pensaba así. Hasta que ella se metió en muchos problemas por mi culpa y finalmente abrí los ojos. Llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme, al menos por un tiempo.

Max se sentó a su lado y sujetó su mano, que temblaba sobre el acolchado como si deseara desgarrarlo.

—Es normal, pero hay un límite para todo. —respondió. Rachel asintió.

—Sí, es cierto. Creo que pasé ese límite. —Bufó y acomodó la mejilla en su hombro—. Yo era consciente de que gradualmente estaba cambiando y convirtiéndome en un camino sin retorno. Por eso, otra de las razones por las que puse distancia fue cuando pensé que mi adicción había crecido demasiado. No quería que ella se enterara de mis movidas y pensara que… fue su culpa, que ella me llevó a eso de alguna manera al presentarme a Frank un día que fuimos a comprar droga. —Dibujó una triste sonrisa mientras Max acariciaba su sedoso cabello, tranquilizándola—. Porque así es Chloe, piensa que todo es su maldita culpa, y lo peor es que se guarda esos sentimientos y se encierra en sí misma. Pero no es la única. —Levantó el rostro para mirarla—. Como te dije cuando te conocí, también me alejé para protegerla a ella de alguien como yo. Tal como mi madre se alejó de mí. —Bajó los ojos, que ya se mostraban afligidos—. Hoy puedo entenderlo y perdonarla, pero a mi padre… a él… —Frunció el ceño—. Jamás lo perdonaré por lo que hizo.

Max entrecerró los párpados, conmovida por su historia y la sinceridad que le estaba regalando. Rachel decidió confiarle todos sus secretos y eso no podía hacerla más feliz, a pesar de que esos secretos estaban inmersos de manipulación pero también de mucha desesperación.

 _Ella solo quería escapar de aquí. Cumplir sus sueños._

Pensó, llevando la mano a su rostro.

 _Solo es una chica más… Una chica que está aprendiendo a vivir. Que hace lo que puede con lo que tiene._

Sujetó su mejilla, que ahora se encontraba húmeda, y comenzó a acercar el semblante. Rachel parpadeó cuando unos rosados labios capturaron los suyos de un suave modo.

—Max… —musitó, presionando su labio inferior— ¿No estás decepcionada? —Se desprendió y la miró con una transparente inseguridad—. Soy un desastre. —Enterró el rostro en su pecho y plegó los dedos contra su ropa impotentemente—. De verdad no quería… decepcionarte, pero tenía que contártelo.

—¿Estás loca?

Pestañeó sobre su pecho.

—No estoy decepcionada. Eso está muy lejos de lo que pienso de ti, Rach —dijo, enredando los dedos en su cabello—. Lo único que pienso es que cometiste errores como todos, como yo. Todos usamos alguna vez, todos lastimamos… —Elevó una melancólica mirada—… aunque no queríamos hacerlo.

—Yo… —Rachel cerró los ojos y se aferró más a ella—. De verdad no quería hacer lo que hice. No quería dañar a nadie.

—Lo sé, lo importante es que aprendiste de eso. Cambiaste.

Rachel se incorporó lentamente y se animó a observarla. Los ojos de Max le transmitían una honestidad absoluta. No estaba mintiendo, no estaba enojada y menos decepcionada.

Delineó una pequeña sonrisa y sujetó su mentón con delicadeza.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —preguntó en un frágil hilo de voz. La heroína sonrió y asintió.

—¿Y tú en serio pensabas que tu historia iba a cambiar la percepción que tengo de ti a esta altura?

—Si no lo hace, estás loca mi querida amiga. Mucho más que yo. —Amplió la sonrisa mientras una traicionera lágrima, de otras tantas, se resbalaba por su mejilla. Max la limpió con el pulgar.

—Entonces estoy jodidamente loca, porque no cambió nada —contestó con seguridad. Rachel la observó, impresionada—. Es solo tu pasado, ahora no eres así. Conmigo… no eres así. Eres real. —finalizó, provocando que el corazón de la castaña se oprimiera, entre adolorido y emocionado.

—Por supuesto que no soy así contigo, no podría —dijo perdidamente, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula— ¿Sabes por qué?

Max negó con una abstraída mirada por esos ojos que cada vez más se tornaban profundos. Rachel elevó una débil comisura, acortó la distancia y besó sus labios.

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti.

La heroína abrió los ojos mientras Rachel liberaba sus labios con cuidado.

Esa verdad le impactó, aunque ya la había escuchado. Rachel le dijo que la quería antes de que fuese a la granja de los Prescott. Pero ella no sabía ese pequeño detalle porque retrocedió en el tiempo, por ende, para Rachel nunca ocurrió esa confesión.

Sin embargo, esta situación era diferente. Esta vez pudo verla a los ojos cuando lo dijo. Pudo comprender que no estaba mintiendo. Nunca lo hizo. Es más, esa revoltosa castaña demostró muy bien lo que sentía con acciones que quizás en un descuido pasó desapercibidas, pero no apropósito. Sus constantes cambios de humor, esas actitudes contradictorias que la caracterizaban y su impulsiva personalidad muchas veces le jugaron en contra, impidiéndole ver esa verdad que estuvo frente a sus ojos desde hacía un tiempo. Pero ahora… Ahora todo estaba más que claro.

—Te quedaste muda… —Rachel esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Eso no es buena señal.

—¡N-No! —Despertó—. Es decir, ¡sí!

—¿Huh? —Rió por lo bajo—. No te estaría entendiendo, súper Max.

La nombrada bajó el rostro, ruborizada. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que no le permitía respirar normalmente.

—No es como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, pero… —Rachel se apartó unos centímetros acariciando su confiable pluma, y suspiró con un dejo de irritación—. Ugh, al carajo. Sí espero una respuesta, Max. Me la debes. —La miró, determinada. La nombrada se tensó en el lugar.

Tenía que contestarle, era su momento. Conocía las palabras correctas, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar. Corresponderle conllevaba una gran carga.

Declinó sus azulados ojos, entristecida.

 _Tenerla aquí… pero no en el presente._

Rachel se mordió el borde del labio en la espera, ansiosa, y desvió la visión.

—¿Sabes? Nunca pude cambiar por nadie… hasta que te conocí —empezó a decir con la mirada clavada en el suelo—. En tan poco tiempo me hiciste querer ser una mejor persona… Alguien que valga la pena. —Regresó los ojos a ella con una desolada sonrisa—. Nunca vi a nadie tratar de salvarme con tanto empeño, excepto a Chloe. Pero tú… Ja, desafiando al destino así… Te llevas el premio, linda. —Elevó el brazo y sujetó su decaído rostro—. Eres una gran persona; simpática, inteligente, dulce... Sumamente dulce. Me cautivaste. Me llenaste de pura calidez a pesar de que actué como una estúpida contigo, y me disculpo por eso y por posiblemente seguir actuando así, pero la verdad es esta… —Se levantó y quedó parada frente a una congelada heroína. Sonrió, tomó su mano y se arrodilló ante ella, dejándola más que suspendida—. Quiero protegerte, y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo. Una de esas cosas es… —Besó la piel de su dorso, generándole escalofríos—… pedirte que renuncies a mí.

Max ensanchó los ojos.

—Renuncia a mi vida. Renunciemos a ella, pero antes… —Se incorporó y rozó sus labios—. Acepta mis sentimientos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No pienso…

—Acéptalos para que al menos me quede el recuerdo de ello. —Ascendió unos penetrantes ojos y los plantó en los suyos, que lucían inseguros—. Al menos… mientras siga viva no quiero olvidarte.

—No… —Negó perdidamente con la cabeza. Su garganta se cerró. Esas palabras, esa resignación… le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma— ¡No pienso dejar que mueras!

—Sabes bien que tarde o temprano va a pasar, no seas ilusa, Max. —Sujetó sus cachetes con los dedos en un agarre que diría casi rudo—. No quiero que por mi culpa te arriesgues de nuevo, ya te lo dije. Si mi destino es morir, déjalo así.

—¡Por qué me estás diciendo esto! —Se levantó de golpe, provocando que Rachel se fuera hacia atrás— ¡Quedamos en que…!

—Eso ya no importa. —Cerró los ojos, impasible— ¿Sabes? Creo en las dimensiones paralelas. Al igual que existía la "otra Max", existen otras personas con nuestros nombres. —Sonrió—. Sé que en otra dimensión, o quizás en muchas, seguramente estamos juntas y felices, pero en ésta… no. —Derivó la vista al costado, angustiada—. Es lo que tocó. No puedes cambiar lo que está escrito. —Volvió a mirarla y la heroína se aferró la cabeza ante una fuerte punzada que atacó a su psiquis al oírla.

 _Esas palabras… ¿Dónde las escuché?_

Rachel la observó retorcerse, pero no se inmutó.

—Abandóname, Max. Trata de salvar a Chloe y sigue con tu vida.

La nombrada chocó los dientes por poco y arrancándose los cabellos. No comprendía cómo de una confesión saltó a darse por vencida.

—¡N-No!

—En otro mundo seguro nos encontraremos, pero tienes que aceptar que en éste no tenemos futuro. Mírale el lado positivo, —Sujetó su hombro—, al menos pudimos conocernos.

—¡C-Cómo puedo saber eso! —Se soltó de un manotazo— ¡¿Cómo puedo saber que nos vamos a encontrar?! ¡Éste es mi mundo! ¡Los demás no me interesan! ¡Esas no somos nosotras! ¡Son solo copias!

Rachel bajó los párpados y esbozó una lamentable sonrisa.

—Es todo a lo que podemos aspirar. Tenías razón… Nada es seguro, siquiera aunque me salves. No se sabe si podremos terminar juntas en el presente, así que…

—¡No es así! ¡No quise decir eso antes! —Atrapó sus hombros, agitada. Esa fuerte punzada seguía atormentándola, revolviéndole el cerebro— ¡Dijiste que…! —Descendió el rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. Dijiste que… estarías siempre conmigo si es lo que deseaba.

Rachel la contempló y atajó esa temblorosa mano que la sostenía con fuerza.

—Digo muchas mentiras, Max. Ya deberías saberlo —contestó. La viajera emitió un sorprendido sonido—. Pero… eso no fue mentira. Lo dije porque de verdad lo deseo. Quiero estar contigo siempre aunque no se pueda dar. Sin embargo, en el camino hacia acá… —Pasó la atención al techo, pensativa—. No, hace bastante vengo pensando en esto, pero ahora tomé una decisión. No quiero salvarme así, no cuando tu vida peligra por la mía. Además, siento un mal presentimiento. —Estrechó los ojos, sospechosa—. No deberíamos desafiar al universo. —Bajó el rostro y acarició su cabeza dulcemente—. Por eso también quería contarte todo esto en caso de que mi vida se terminara. Quería agradecerte y decirte que… —Se sonrojó mientras Max sollozaba en silencio—… Te amo.

Max sintió esa confesión como una puñalada en el pecho. Se lo aferró emitiendo pequeños quejidos que quedaban atorados en su obstruida garganta, como si no pudiera soportar la intensidad de esas palabras.

—Te amo demasiado… Max. —Atrapó su cintura y la impulsó a ella. La rodeó en un fuerte abrazo que desarmó lo que quedaba de la heroína—. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó. Gracias por existir.

Max se sujetó con fuerza de su espalda y escondió el rostro en su pecho, humedeciendo su ropa.

—Déjame irme con estos bonitos sentimientos.

Negó contra su pecho, llorando. Rachel descendió la mirada y frunció los labios en un inútil intento de mantenerse firme. Esa imagen tan destruida de ella la estaba descarrilando.

—Por favor… Prometí que no te haría llorar. —Su voz se quebró—. Siempre arruiné todo lo que toqué, no quiero que caigas en eso también. No podría perdonármelo. —Se abrazó más a ella, y esas lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo finalmente escaparon—. Si algo te llegara a pasar, yo…

—¡No me importa! —Levantó la cabeza y sujetó sus cachetes de golpe. Rachel abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. No me importa, Rachel.

—Max…

La nombrada volvió a enterrar el rostro en su pecho y deslizó las manos por su espalda en gentiles pero exasperadas caricias.

—No te sientas mal por lo que hiciste en el pasado, ya te lo dije. La vida… a veces puede llegar a ser tan extraña…Te pone entre la espada y la pared, obligándonos a tomar decisiones de mierda. Pero lo que hace que sigamos adelante es las ganas de cambiar, los sueños, la gente que queremos. —Levantó la cara y Rachel entornó los ojos, debilitada, cuando otros azulados la atravesaron por completo—. Culparte no soluciona nada, me lo digo siempre, pero quedarte quieta y resignarte tampoco. Y yo no me quedaré quieta contigo, Rachel. Voy a salvarte, quieras o no.

—No…, no lo entiendes. —Negó, desprendiéndose. Ese agradable y cálido cuerpo hacía trizas su convicción—. No quiero que…

—Todo va a salir bien. —Trató de sonreír—. Así que, si de verdad me quieres, apóyame en esto. Es lo único que necesito.

Rachel arrugó las comisuras de los labios y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos la desarmaban.

—Querer no es eso. No es sacrificar tu vida, Max. —musitó.

—¿Qué sabes tú de querer, Rach? —Sujetó su brazo con rudeza— ¿Qué te hace tan experta?, ¿haber perdido a tus padres? Ellos al menos están vivos. Tú no has perdido a tanta gente como yo. Siquiera las viste morir una y otra puta vez en tu cara. No sabes nada, así que no hables como si lo supieras.

La nombrada giró el rostro hacia ella, enfurecida.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees que...?! —Se enmudeció gracias a una dulce sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con ese duro discurso que la lastimó.

—Yo sí sé muy bien lo que es —retomó, acercándose. Rachel dio unos precavidos pasos atrás, ruborizada— ¿Y sabes por qué?

Estampó la espalda contra la pared cuando el cuerpo de Max la aprisionó. La castaña la observó con el mentón en alto en un intento de mantener su palabra. No obstante, su rostro dejaba por completo al descubierto que se sentía acorralada en más de un sentido.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó, tratando de apartarla— ¡¿No te das cuenta de que puedes morir?! ¡¿Por qué insistes en seguir con esto?!

Max sujetó su acalorada mejilla y se aproximó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Los delineó con el pulgar, entreabriéndolos.

—¿Sabes… por qué lo sé? —repitió. Rachel desvió los ojos y plegó los dedos contra la pared.

—No… —respondió, cabizbaja. La heroína sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

—Porque te amo.

Abrió sus verdosos ojos y ahí quedaron, tiesos.

—Ahora puedo decirlo —agregó, escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello. Rachel lo ladeó al sentir sus labios marcándola—. Te amo, Rachel.

Apretó los párpados, comenzando a sentir la respiración pesada, y la miró de reojo.

—Me amas…

—Y mucho. —Abrió la boca y deslizó la lengua hacia arriba por esa sensible piel, generando que Rachel emitiera un pequeño gemido. Sujetó su corto cabello en un impulso, mientras su espalda comenzaba a resbalarse por la pared, debilitada por las emociones encontradas y esos besos que la viajera estaba plasmando en su cuello.

—Max…

—Ya no tengo miedo de estos sentimientos, así que tú tampoco los tengas. —La observó de frente y se topó con una descompensada castaña—. Encontraremos una forma, siempre hay una.

Rachel levantó una temblorosa mano y sujetó su cintura. La apretó contra su cuerpo y reposó la frente en su hombro.

—Abandóname… —murmuró.

—Nop.

—¡Hazlo!

—Dije que no.

Rachel se refregó contra su hombro con la frustración en aumento, pero también con la energía cayendo al vacío. Apenas podía seguir luchando debido a sus hermosas palabras. Era un hecho que la heroína había aprendido a la perfección cómo dominarla.

—Si no lo haces, morirás. —dijo en un último intento de convencerla.

—Si lo hago moriré, pero de tristeza Rach.

Pestañeó sobre su hombro, impactada, y se aferró más a ella sofocando unos constantes sollozos sobre su piel.

—Tonta… —masculló con las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas— ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarte?

—Porque no tienes lo necesario para hacerlo. —Se burló, logrando que su comisura se elevara un poco.

—Parece que no… Realmente no lo tengo. Eres única. —Aprisionó más su cintura y sumió la nariz en los cortos cabellos que cubrían su nuca. Su aroma la invadió, adormeciéndola—. Hueles bien… Siempre hueles tan bien. —murmuró con una hipnotizada tonada. Su cuerpo y mente apenas podían soportar las inmensas ganas que tenía de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Venía reprimiéndose hacía tiempo, y ese tiempo ya no quería esperar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contenerse. Pero, ¿era necesario hacerlo? Ambas estaban dispuestas a dar la vida por la otra, ¿acaso existía una entrega más incondicional que esa?

Y mientras Max navegaba las manos por su espalda y nuca en gráciles caricias, decidió que no. Que no existía.

O mejor dicho, que ya no era capaz de contenerse.

—Max… si tan determinada estás en arruinar tu vida por mí… —empezó a decir, incorporándose. Sujetó sus hombros y adelantó un paso, provocando que la heroína retrocediera los suyos—. Tienes una promesa que hacer.

—¿Promesa? —repitió, sin entender. Rachel asintió.

—Promételo de una buena vez antes de que derrumbe mi propio discurso de un patético modo.

—¿H-Huh?

Rachel chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, y la empujó hacia la cama. Max cayó de espaldas y poco tardó en percibir como su cuerpo se colocaba sobre el suyo, acorralándola. Pestañeó, sonrojada, y detalló el serio pero también ruborizado semblante de la castaña sobre ella.

—Prométeme que cuando vuelvas al presente me buscarás y estaremos juntas. —Estampó las manos a los costados de su cabeza y se acercó a sus labios—. Promételo así finalmente puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. —Los rozó, encontrándose con su aliento—. Promételo, por favor... —suplicó.

Max se abrazó a su espalda, comenzando a sentir como unos electrizantes nervios se estancaban en su pecho y estómago.

—Lo prometo. —Sonrió—. Haré lo que pueda para encontrarte.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? —susurró, entreabriendo los labios, llevándose los suyos—. No me mientas… —Sumió la lengua en su cavidad y lentamente comenzó a enredarse con la suya, provocando que Max emanara un áspero respingo.

—No… te estoy mintiendo. —respondió como pudo, enlazando los dedos en su sedoso y largo cabello.

Rachel se desprendió de a poco y la admiró unos segundos con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Promételo en serio. Y no me refiero a esas putas promesas que nunca cumpliste. —Su voz sonó ronca cuando se inclinó a su oreja y mordió el borde. Max emitió un molesto quejido.

—¡E-Es en serio!

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? —Deslizó la lengua hacia arriba por esa suave piel, que ahora se encontraba enrojecida.

—N-No lo sabes, tendrás que confiar en mí.

Rachel se dedicó a meditar sus palabras mientras aprovechaba para seguir descubriendo la piel de su cuello. Empezó a besarla, a lamerla y mordisquearla, dejando su querida marca en ella. Sus manos, sin querer quedarse fuera, se limitaron a navegar por su abdomen, que hervía ante sus caricias. Comenzó a levantarle la playera. Max bajó los párpados y se encontró con su sujetador a la vista y con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente debido a la emoción.

—… Supongo que no me queda otra opción más que creerte —musitó, volviendo a sus labios con hambruna—. Eres una puta perdición, Maxine.

Los besó con fuerza y entrelazó sus lenguas oyendo gratamente como sus jadeos se fusionaban, acalorando el aire de ese nostálgico cuarto.

—Max… —Rachel no pudo evitar llamarla cuando mordió su labio inferior y se lo llevó consigo hasta soltarlo, dejando un claro rastro de placer sostenido entre sus bocas. Sonrió y regresó a ella como si la necesitara para respirar, mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda, quemando cada parte de su piel, y con cuidado le desabrochaba el sujetador.

Max sofocó un ansioso gemido en su boca, captando como sus delicados dedos se deslizaban hacia los costados por su piel, aflojándole la prenda que cubría sus pechos. Con la respiración tornándose agitada, observó a la castaña incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en su vientre. La presión de su cuerpo en esa sensible zona solo consiguió que su estómago se retorciera más exasperado que antes.

Rachel llevó las manos a su playera y comenzó a removérsela. Max levantó los brazos en un acto reflejo y un escalofrío, que se asentó más en sus pezones, la recorrió al sentirse totalmente descubierta. Terminó de sacársela por la cabeza, la lanzó al suelo junto al sujetador, y empezó a sacarse la suya de un lento modo que la heroína no pudo pasar desapercibido, quedando solo con un rojizo sujetador.

La castaña espió de reojo su desnuda delantera y su corazón palpitó con ímpetu. Creía tener el control, pero cuando se encontró con sus pecosas mejillas ruborizadas, unos ojos opacados por el momento y sus manos a los costados de la cabeza como si estuviera dispuesta a ser aprisionada, la idea del control se desvaneció y otra tomó su lugar. Una que se alejaba bastante de su extrovertida naturaleza.

 _Tan hermosa…_

Se cubrió la boca, sonrojada y dejando solo una vulnerable mirada a la vista. Max se extrañó debido a su evidente parálisis.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —murmuró, reincorporándose con los codos; sus pechos rebotaron por tal movimiento. Rachel desvió los ojos unos vergonzosos segundos, y los regresó a ella con timidez.

—… Me puse nerviosa.

—¡¿Huh?! —Se sentó de golpe— ¡Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa por las dos, Rach!

—¡Lo sé! Es que… ¡No sé! —Plegó los dedos contra su rostro, ansiosa—. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

—¿Y te tenía que pasar justo ahora? —Se tapó los pechos, cayendo en la cuenta de su desnudes, como si sus nervios la hubieran reafirmado—. Sabes bien que soy nueva en esto, así que no esperes que tome el control…

—¡No lo espero! —exclamó, para luego putearse por dentro al mostrarse tan desequilibrada. Tenerla desnuda frente a ella como tanto había anhelado resultó más impactante de lo que pensó. Nunca en su vida había perdido la compostura, pero ahora…

Se animó a mirarla de soslayo y sus mejillas no tardaron en arder más cuando divisó los aplastados pechos de Max, que se empecinaba en proteger. Unas deliciosas pecas se asomaban por encima de ellos, tentándola en demasía.

—… Creo que me puse así porque me gustas demasiado. —La escaneó de pies a cabeza, ruborizada—. Tu hermosura me paralizó.

La heroína sintió como sus cachetes se acaloraban a tal grado que estaba a punto de pedir que encendiera el ventilador o que abriera la ventana. Cada vez subía más la temperatura en ese cuarto.

—Eso… solo me pone más nerviosa a mí. —Se cubrió el rostro— ¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo esas cosas como si nada? Me da vergüenza…

Rachel entrecerró los ojos, complacida por esa perfecta reacción, y sonrió.

 _Tan tierna…_

Se inclinó a ella, generando que Max terminara otra vez de espaldas contra el colchón.

—Ya está, me recuperé.

La viajera arqueó una desconfiada ceja.

—Eso fue rápido…

—Escucharte decir que te pongo nerviosa me destrabó.

—No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por eso. Además, ni que fuera nuevo… —Volteó el rostro, intimidada por su cercanía—. Sabes bien que me pones nerviosa cuando actúas así.

—Pero me encanta escucharte decirlo —susurró, besando la comisura de sus labios—. Es una prueba de que realmente me amas.

—¡Ya te di pruebas suficientes!

—Quiero más… —contestó, arrastrando las manos hacia arriba por su desnudo abdomen hasta atrapar sus pechos. Max tiritó al sentirse algo invadida. No mentía; se recuperó totalmente—. Muchas más pruebas, Max. —Las frunció y no tardó en percibir como su excitación se incrustaba en el medio de sus palmas, endurecida. Sonrió de un perdido modo y comenzó a descender el rostro por su garganta, rozándola con la nariz, hasta hundirlo en el medio de sus pechos. Besó su piel, estremeciéndola—. Eres tan hermosa…

Max bajó la visión para enganchar ese preciso momento en el que Rachel abría la boca y asomaba la lengua por ella. La deslizó por uno de sus pezones, llevándoselo con la punta, provocando que estirara el cuello hacia atrás ante esa delicada y húmeda caricia.

—Tan linda… —musitó, ensimismada, para luego cerrar los labios y succionar su debilidad una y otra vez con lentitud, sacándole pequeños gemidos. La dejó en libertad, y admiró con orgullo como un transparente hilo quedaba sostenido de ella.

Max sujetó su cabello en un impulso, regocijándola, mientras Rachel se dedicaba a navegar por esas tentadoras curvas en un camino de castos besos hasta hallar a su gemelo. Atrapó su pezón entre los dientes y pasó la lengua por él, elevándolo, para acto seguido rodearlo con la punta.

—R-Rachel…

Ascendió unos embelesados ojos cuando la escuchó.

—Tu voz… —ronroneó. La heroína la divisó con la respiración entrecortada—. Es tan… excitante.

Tragó saliva, ansiosa. Quizás Rachel no se había percatado por justamente estar atenta a su voz, pero la suya era mucho más excitante gracias a esa ronca y nata tonada que poseía, y que más resaltaba en ese fogoso momento, sonando rasposa.

—Todo en ti es… tan perfecto. —dijo, para acto seguido absorber su pezón con hambruna mientras descendía unos traviesos dedos por su vientre hasta llegar al inicio de su pantalón. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones y el aire de Max se perdió cuando escondió la mano dentro de él.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban en búsqueda de recuperar el aliento perdido, pero el deleite que sentía por esos perfectos dedos que frotaban su intimidad sobre la ropa interior de una magistral manera, rodeando su centro, presionándolo en el lugar indicado, no ayudaban a lograr su cometido.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rachel, regresando a sus labios. Dibujó una picarona mueca cuando contempló sus párpados decaídos—. Te estás mojando…

Max los cerró con fuerza, avergonzada. Ese comentario fue tan innecesario como la respuesta que dio.

—Sí…, gracias a ti.

Rachel esbozó una cálida sonrisa y se reincorporó un poco para empezar a bajar su pantalón. Lo dejó debajo de las rodillas, le sacó las zapatillas con una paciencia que no la caracterizaba, y se lo terminó de quitar por los talones, para luego volver a su enrojecido rostro.

—Así estarás más cómoda. —murmuró, lamiendo su labio superior mientras se animaba a rozar con las puntas de los dedos su vientre y luego a sumirlos debajo de su ropa interior, acción que hizo a Max retorcerse. Rachel emitió un grato suspiro al poder sentir esa humedad que antes percibió sobre la tela con más claridad. Su intimidad ardía por ella, literalmente. El calor en ese delicioso lugar la invadía.

Max arqueó la espalda cuando percibió una de sus yemas sobre su centro comenzando a explorarla de arriba hacia abajo. Lo rodeó y presionó con cuidado, acelerando sus latidos en consecuencia. En medio de las extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que la asaltaban, trató de enfocar sus verdosos ojos y se topó con unos perdidos pero concentrados, como si estuviera totalmente atenta de sus reacciones, de lo que le gustaba o no y de sus sonidos.

Rachel estaba completamente empecinada en hacerla sentir bien.

Sonrió por ello y enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello. La castaña inclinó más el rostro a ella por el impulso.

—Max… —murmuró con la voz sofocada por el placer— ¿Puedo…?

La nombrada asintió lentamente, entendiendo la pregunta antes de que acabara de formularla, y entreabrió más los ojos cuando Rachel empezó a descender por su intimidad hasta terminar en su inexperta entrada. La rodeó sigilosamente, presionándola un poco, sacándole gemidos por ello.

—¿Estás segura? —continuó sobre su escaso aliento—. Si sigo… perderás la virginidad.

Max pareció pensarlo unos instantes, pero poco tardó en dibujar una leve sonrisa y asentir.

Cuando llegó al pasado lo que menos transitaba por su cabeza era perderla con alguien como ella. Con alguien que desquició a sus nervios por su indebida y atrevida forma de ser. Que más de una vez le provocó una ira descomunal y le sacó más de una lágrima. Pero ahora… todo era tan diferente y al mismo tiempo igual que apenas podía procesarlo. No creía importante hacerlo, de todas formas. No cuando sabía muy bien lo que deseaba. No cuando finalmente se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía.

—Estoy segura —respondió, levantando el rostro y capturando sus labios. Rachel se sumergió en su dulce cavidad sin dudar, entrelazando sus lenguas.

—¿Segura segura? —cuestionó, dirigiendo los besos a su suave lóbulo. Lo atajó entre los dientes, para luego succionarlo.

—Sí…

Y para Rachel era irreal lo que estaba sucediendo. Que Max, esa chica que la rechazó con una desaprobada mirada desde el primer momento en que la vio y que tanto trató de conquistar, estuviera dispuesta a entregarle algo tan preciado no cabía en su cerebro. Lo único que llegaba a comprender es lo que escuchaba: que era su deseo. El deseo de ambas. Decir que no lo estuvo esperando sería mentir. Es más, si mal no recordaba, le dejó bastante claro que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo su primera aunque se negara. Y ahora, al lograrlo, era incapaz de evitar que su ego se elevara a niveles inexplicables que trataba de controlar y que bailara una histérica danza de la victoria. Debía refregárselo en la cara, decirle que finalmente cayó a sus pies tanto como ella misma cayó en los suyos. Pero…

Examinó sus entregados ojos, pensante.

Pero… no tenía ganas. No era necesario; su ego por primera vez quedó en último lugar. En ese momento lo único que quería refregarle era que iba a ser absolutamente cuidadosa con ella y que permanecería siempre a su lado, si el destino no le jugaba en contra.

Lo único que quería era protegerla por encima de todo.

Delineó una amable sonrisa y besó su esponjoso cachete.

—… Bien, si es lo que quieres, lo haré. —susurró contra su oído.

Rachel presionó un poco más ese estrecho lugar hasta sentir como su dedo medio empezaba a ser succionado hacia adentro en una sugestiva invitación. Max tragó saliva, preparándose, acto que no omitió.

—Solo dolerá un poquito. Relájate.

Asintió, apretando los párpados fuertemente. Por ahora, lo único que percibía era una agradable pero desconocida sensación de placer que continuaba adentrándose en ella. Rachel la observó, ensimismada, y sujetó su rostro con cariño a medida que colocaba un segundo dedo sobre su entrada.

—Max… —Besó sus labios mientras con mucha cautela comenzaba a penetrarla con el anular, buscando encontrarse con su compañero en el interior.

La heroína dobló la espalda al sentir una segunda presión irrumpiéndola, y cruzó las piernas en sus caderas cuando esa placentera invasión que sintió al principio empezó a transformarse en un punzante pero tolerable dolor. Su vientre se contrajo por puro instinto, hecho que Rachel captó en su interior, que lo imitó a la perfección. La miró, preocupada, y se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un cálido murmullo— ¿Quieres que pare?

Max, aún con los ojos bien cerrados, negó el rostro.

—Si no te relajas dolerá más.

Asintió por esa advertencia, enredando los brazos detrás de su cuello. Su susurrante voz la tranquilizaba. Estaba siendo tan dulce..., tan amable. Descubrir esa parte de ella la drenaba de un sentimiento tan confortante que ahora no era solo su cuerpo el que se encontraba acalorado, sino también su corazón.

—Lo siento… No me di cuenta. —Sonrió vulnerablemente—. Sigue.

Rachel relajó la frente y se escondió en la curva de su cuello.

—Eres tan linda… Vas a volverme loca. —musitó, retomando el recorrido y entreabriendo un poco los dedos en su interior. Max se sacudió ante eso, mordiéndose el labio. Con cada segundo que pasaba era más perceptible la sensación de esa insistente presión tratando de atravesarla, empujándola desde adentro. Empezaba a quemarle. Se preguntaba cuánto más iba a avanzar, ya que mientras más lo hacía, más dolía.

Gracias a una respiración que cada vez más se entrecortaba sobre su oído, llegó a la conclusión de que no se detendría hasta llegar al final que, a todo esto, no parecía tener fin.

Rachel estaba en un claro estado de suspensión, y eso solo atinó a aumentar cuando sintió como una suave pero rígida barrera quería impedirle el paso a las puntas de sus largos dedos. Miró a Max de reojo, extasiada por lo que iba a acontecer, y apegó la frente contra su hombro.

—Respira.

La heroína llevó la cabeza hacia atrás apretando las mandíbulas, y soltó un pequeño quejido al percibir un inmediato ardor en su interior cuando Rachel la atravesó por completo. Se aferró con fuerza de su espalda, casi rasguñándola. Unas pequeñas lágrimas la abandonaron, pero no tanto por el dolor, sino por quién se lo estaba proporcionando. Rachel se humedeció los labios, excitada y complacida de cómo sus dedos ahora podían explorarla con más facilidad, hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su ser. Con la boca entreabierta por el goce experimentado, los movió un poco de adelante hacia atrás para lograr que se acostumbrara más a la verdadera sensación de placer, dejando de lado ese molesto ardor, y comenzó a retirarlos lentamente hasta abandonar su intimidad, provocando que Max emanara un áspero jadeo que traspasó a sus sensibles sentidos.

Rachel, con una absorta mirada de fondo, llevó los dedos frente a sus ojos y divisó como de ellos quedaba sostenido un rojizo néctar casi imperceptible a la vista que le aceleró las palpitaciones.

—Oh… —Sonrió perdidamente—. Mira… —Se lo mostró a la desarmada heroína, y ésta se sonrojó al contemplarlo—. Sangraste un poquito… ¿Dolió mucho, bonita?

Negó con la cabeza, todavía sintiendo un arrasador calor en su interior que poco a poco iba calmándose. Rachel sonrió de una manera tan gustosa que la dejó unos segundos estancada por la hermosura que irradió.

—¿N-No es normal sangrar? —Por fin pudo hablar, aunque su voz sonó en absoluto extinguida. La castaña amplió la sonrisa.

—Sí, es normal. Aunque hay mujeres que no sangran, pero me alegra que tú lo hayas hecho.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque es una prueba de lo que pasó. —Inclinó el cuerpo hacia el suyo. Sus largos cabellos le acariciaron los hombros—. Una prueba de que ahora eres mía y solo mía.

Max rodó los ojos.

—Tenías que sacar tu lado psicópata…

—No podía mantenerlo más tiempo encerrado. —La abrazó—. No puedo creer esto… Tiene que ser un hermoso sueño. Estoy tan feliz…

Max deslizó las manos por su espalda, todavía tratando de procesar lo que sucedió. Nada; en blanco. Complacidamente en blanco.

—Yo también… estoy feliz. —sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —Reforzó el abrazo— ¿No te arrepientes de que haya desflorado a tu linda cosita? —preguntó. La heroína rió por lo bajo.

—Cosita… ¿Así le dices?

—Podría usar otros términos, pero no sé si te gustarían… —contestó con picardía. Max cerró los ojos, impasible, y acarició su cabello, pasando los dedos hacia abajo por esos largos mechones.

—Me quedo con _cosita_ , entonces. Y no, no me arrepiento Rach.

La nombrada se reincorporó con los codos y presionó sus labios unos instantes.

—¿Puedo… seguir? —musitó contra ellos con un dejo de incertidumbre— ¿O todavía te duele?

Max persiguió los continuos movimientos de sus resplandecientes pupilas y asintió antes de siquiera formular la respuesta en su mente.

—Puedes.

Rachel esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y volvió a sus labios. Los apasionados besos retomaron mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura, delineándola, presionándola hasta sentir sus yemas arder por esa acalorada piel.

—Max… —Se desprendió de su boca y se sumergió en su cuello. Su afrodisíaco aroma la atacó de inmediato, generando que sus manos perdieran la paciencia y comenzaran a bajar por su abdomen, no sin antes acariciar en ondulantes movimientos sus pechos. Escondió nuevamente los dedos debajo de su ropa interior. Max declinó los ojos, agitada, y se encontró con los fogosos de Rachel, que no la perdían de vista mientras empezaba a rodear su centro en precisas caricias que le arrancaron más de un gemido.

Rachel se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y con las rodillas abrió más las suyas. Regresó a sus labios con unas ganas insaciables y los devoró sin detener esa maquiavélica danza en su debilidad.

—Mh… —Succionó su labio inferior, y Max sintió el estómago explotar por ese excitante ronroneo que emitió—. Estás tan… húmeda.

Y dicho eso, no se contuvo de resbalar las yemas por su intimidad, hallar su entrada, y comenzar a penetrarla de nuevo con dos de sus dedos. Max curvó la espalda con más ímpetu que la vez anterior, por la simple razón de que ahora solo quedaba un vago recuerdo del dolor. Éste fue reemplazado por un profundo placer que le estremeció la piel, erizándola.

—R-Rachel… —Escapó de sus labios en un rasposo jadeo, y no tuvo la más mínima idea de lo que ese llamado despertó en la nombrada.

Una pérdida completa de sensatez.

Se sumió más en ella, entrelazando sus lenguas entre exasperadas respiraciones, y empezó a moverse acompasadamente en su interior, arqueando los dedos hasta rozar un sensible lugar.

—¡Ah!

Rachel admiró esos enrojecidos cachetes y sus dientes apretados con la entrepierna ardiendo de deseo. Se mordió el borde del labio, como si así pudiera contener la excitación que la atacaba sin piedad, y pasó una pierna por encima de la suya, para luego presionar su intimidad contra la rodilla de Max, que tiritó al sentir sobre su piel como empezaba a refregarse lentamente de adelante hacia atrás.

—Eres tan hermosa… que no puedo soportarlo. —Aceleró las embestidas, provocando que su espalda rebotara de arriba abajo, haciendo que la cama relinchara en consecuencia. Max observó su mano, que cada vez más se hundía en su ropa interior, descendiéndola por la mitad, dejándola casi desnuda. Juró que la iba a romper, pero ese innecesario pensamiento se transformó en otro cuando la curiosidad la drenó por un pequeño detalle que antes pasó inadvertido.

—¿L-La izquierda? —cuestionó en apenas un perceptible hilito de voz. Rachel ascendió unos oscuros ojos.

—¿Prefieres con la derecha? —respondió elevando una burlona comisura.

—¿Huh?

—Soy ambidiestra, así que cualquiera servirá. —Apegó sus frentes, ya brillantes— ¿Cuál prefieres, entonces?

Max abrió la boca para contestar y un suspiro huyó de ella al percibir como acomodaba el pulgar en su centro y lo presionaba mientras seguía penetrándola.

—C-Cualquiera está bien, solo… Ah… —Ladeó el rostro, aferrándose con fuerza de las sábanas. Esos mágicos dedos no la dejaban descansar. Estaba a punto de sucumbir—… me dio curiosidad.

—Hm… —Ascendió una divertida ceja— ¿Será que ya estás a punto? —preguntó, deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior. Se despegó de ella, dejando en su lugar un claro rastro de saliva conectado entre sus bocas—. Qué rápido… —bromeó.

Max arrugó la frente, dispuesta a aceptar ese mudo desafío, y como pudo atrapó sus hombros y se incorporó.

—N-No todavía.

—Oh… —Sonrió y comenzó a abandonar su intimidad de un tortuoso modo. Max la vio salir y posó los ojos en ella solo para encontrarla relamiéndose las yemas de un sensual modo— ¿Por qué contenerte?

—Porque… —Bajó la cara, nerviosa—. También quiero hacerte sentir bien.

La mandíbula de Rachel se desencajó y su corazón se apretó, emocionado.

 _Ah… Vas a matarme antes de tiempo._

Pensó, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—¡Quiero hacerlo! —Levantó la cabeza, determinada. No obstante, al darse cuenta de su exaltación, la descendió con vergüenza. Sus ojos capturaron una cicatriz en su hombro— ¿Y esto? —La rozó con las yemas. Rachel la observó de soslayo.

—Oh, no es nada. Me acuchilló un dealer hace años.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —preguntó, acariciándola con preocupación.

¿En qué líos se había metido para terminar así?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes. Luego te contaré esa cómica historia. —Sonrió. Max bajó la mirada aún preocupada, y sin querer se topó con ese rojizo sujetador que aún seguía cubriendo algo que quería ver con urgencia.

—Rachel… —Se abrazó a ella y navegó las manos por su espalda hasta encontrar ese bendito gancho que le perjudicaba el panorama. Lo desabrochó percibiendo gratamente como Rachel se estremecía, y comenzó a descender los breteles por sus hombros teniendo especial cuidado con el que se encontraba marcado, aunque no parecía necesitarlo.

El sujetador se derrumbó sobre la cama, al igual que su cordura, cuando unos perfectos pechos rebotaron frente a sus, ahora, lúgubres ojos. Detalló esos rosados y erectos pezones con las palpitaciones aumentando.

 _Quiero tocarla…_

La castaña, al notar su penetrante mirada, plegó los dedos contra sus mejillas con el organismo descontrolado.

Realmente descontrolado.

—Si de verdad quieres tocarme… está bien. —La liberó solo para atajar sus manos, que seguían estancadas en sus brazos, y llevarlas a sus bien formadas caderas—. Hazme lo que quieras, Max.

La heroína tragó saliva. Eso sonó en demasía tentador, pero había un pequeño problema. No sabía con exactitud qué hacer, o mejor dicho, cómo hacerlo.

—Yo… —Se inclinó a su cuello y se refugió allí. Sus pechos se encontraron por ese mínimo movimiento que ocasionó algo crucial en su ser—. E-Enséñame.

—¿Huh? Pensé haberlo hecho en el club… —Arqueó una burlona ceja, sujetando su cintura— ¿O será que quieres una clase intensiva?

—¿Qué sería eso?

—Superar ese nivel al que llegaste.

Su garganta se cerró, ansiosa.

—Quiero, pero tampoco quiero ir tan rápido…

Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, mucho más que cuando estaba a punto de perder la virginidad. Y esos suaves pezones frotándose contra los suyos debido a las respiraciones de ambas no ayudaban a sosegarla.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó sonriendo inocentemente—. Justamente iremos por niveles. —Atrapó de nuevo sus manos y las desplazó hasta el inicio del jean.

—¿Niveles? —Max carraspeó, contemplando como esos largos dedos la inducían a desabrocharlo— ¿Y… en cuál estamos?

—¡Dos!

—¿Dos…? _¡Pero yo me siento en el cinco!_ ¿Cuál sería el tres? —preguntó, incorporándose para mirarla de frente. Rachel alzó ambas cejas con una incitante mueca.

—Si quieres saberlo… —Señaló su jean—. Sácame esto.

Max analizó unos momentos su entrepierna y, tragando saliva, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. La castaña se fue hacia atrás, quedando sentada y apoyada con las manos sobre el colchón; estiró las piernas para facilitarle la tarea. Max terminó de sacárselo por los talones y admiró de reojo sus perfectas curvas. Su corazón terminó en la garganta.

Sus largas piernas; esas voluptuosas caderas, su firme abdomen, sus pechos..., su rostro. Todo en ella era absolutamente perfecto y simétrico. Se encontró admirándola, pero detrás de esa admiración una sombra inmersa de envidia se asomaba. Sin embargo, también había algo de orgullo por haber sido elegida por una preciosidad.

Y comparado con todo lo demás, ese orgullo se llevó el primer puesto en su mente.

—Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, Rachel —dijo, sin saber de dónde salió la valentía—. Tal como el de una modelo.

La nombrada abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—H-Hago lo posible para serlo. —respondió en un tímido murmullo. Max la miró y fue incapaz de no dibujar una leve sonrisa al verla tan avergonzada.

—Lo serás, y triunfarás. Estoy segura. —dijo, y no perdió un segundo más.

Porque no podía más.

Gateó entre sus piernas, sujetó su cuello y la atrajo hacia ella hasta que sus labios se sumieron en un lento y acompasado beso. Rachel arrugó la frente con la excitación en aumento, y ladeó el rostro para disfrutarla mejor y enredarse con esa suave lengua que la recibía encantada.

—Mh... —emitió en su cavidad cuando unas delicadas manos rodearon sus hombros hasta atrapar sus pechos. Empezó a acariciarlos en tentadores círculos, y apenas sintió su tacto supo que no debió burlarse de Max por estar a punto de terminar tan rápido. Ella no se quedaba atrás—. Max...

La nombrada atajó sus pezones entre los dedos, provocando que emanase un corto jadeo que despertó a su intimidad, la cual ya creía dormida. Y guiándose por esa presión que la atacaba, descendió en un camino de castos besos por su piel, quedando plantada frente a uno de sus pechos. Entreabrió los labios, asomando la lengua por ella. Rachel se relamió los suyos cuando Max pasó la lengua por su pezón, llevándoselo consigo. Como bien aprendió de ella, comenzó a succionarlo presionando las manos fuertemente contra su espalda, hasta dejarlo en libertad y más entusiasmado que nunca. Lo admiró con la mirada apagada y sonrió mientras navegaba las yemas por su endurecido abdomen, haciéndole unas excitantes cosquillas, y estacionaba en su intimidad. Rachel tiritó.

—Max… —la llamó en un áspero murmullo, sujetando su cabeza. Ese agarre incentivó a la viajera a empezar a descubrir su intimidad sobre la tela, frotándola de arriba hacia abajo. Al igual que recordaba, ese lugar se destacaba por estar notablemente húmedo y acalorado.

La heroína besó el medio de sus pechos y comenzó a bajar por su piel, lamiéndola y besándola.

—Ah… —Rachel jadeó ante las sensaciones, impulsando su cabeza hacia abajo lentamente. Su cuerpo no estaba obedeciéndole en absoluto. No era su intención obligarla a bajar, pero fue una agradable sorpresa que Max, dejándose llevar por su desesperada mano que quería más de su persona, terminara de frente contra su intimidad sin oposición alguna.

Max volvió a drenar a su garganta, y animándose a subir de nivel, agarró los costados de su ropa interior y empezó a descenderla por sus piernas. El pecho de Rachel saltó y el suyo se comprimió cuando detalló como un transparente néctar quedaba sostenido entre la prenda y su perfecta intimidad.

Se la sacó por completo, observando unos segundos el recorrido, y al instante regresó los ojos a ese sugestivo templo como si fuera la principal atracción. Declinó los párpados, deleitada por esa rosada cavidad que la esperaba ansiosa, y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas. Rachel, sonrojada, la contempló como si todo el alrededor hubiese desaparecido y solo estuvieran ellas en medio del espacio.

 _Con solo verla ahí… soy capaz de terminar._

Respiró hondo y frunció su interior con tal de contenerse. No quería que ese memorial momento acabara tan rápido.

—Max… —Tironeó un poco su cabello para verla— ¿Estás segu…? —Selló los labios cuando un embelesado rostro le contestó—. Estás segura —afirmó, sonriendo de lado—. Bien… Soy toda tuya, Max.

La heroína, ya más allá del bien y el mal, capturó sus brillantes pupilas unos segundos, cerró los ojos y se sumió en su intimidad, provocando que se estremeciera de golpe.

—¡Mh…! —Arrugó los dedos contra el acolchado, admirando desde lo alto como Max se hundía en ella y presionaba los labios sobre su centro, para luego emigrar la lengua y deslizarla de abajo hacia arriba por él, generando que sus piernas temblaran y su voz se desatara— ¡Ah!

Guiada por esos incitantes sonidos, siguió descubriéndola solo llevada por el instinto. Succionó ese palpitante y húmedo centro, lo liberó y volvió a succionarlo una y otra vez, acariciándolo con la lengua en el medio de ello.

—D-Dios… —Se aferró con fuerza de su cabello, cerrando los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente, dándole a entender a la heroína que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, para su sorpresa—. Sigue así…

Max elevó la vista y se encontró con su mandíbula desencajada y su piel deliciosamente más brillante que antes.

—Rachel… —murmuró, comenzando a rodear su entrada con dos de sus dedos— ¿Puedo…?

La castaña sonrió, y de esa sonrisa escapó un satisfecho respingo.

—Ni tienes que preguntar, geek… —contestó con la voz entrecortada. Max sonrió sobre esa sensible piel y no se privó de emprender un lento viaje por su intimidad, penetrándola. Rachel plegó el empeine de los pies, sintiendo como su vientre se revolucionaba mientras empezaba a moverse acompasadamente de adentro hacia afuera—. Ah… —Apretó los párpados cuando sus dedos se arquearon y comenzaron a frotar una sensible piel en su interior—. A-Aprendes rápido…

—Tengo a la mejor maestra —musitó, levantándose un poco para verla mejor—. Rachel… ¿qué quieres que te haga?

La cuestionada pestañeó, detenida. Tardó unos segundos en contestar; estaba muy ocupada detallando como su placer se resbalaba exquisitamente por los bordes de sus labios.

—Ya estás haciendo suficiente… —Acarició su mejilla, incorporándose unos centímetros. Por tal movimiento Max se hundió más en ella, interrumpiéndole la respiración por un corto lapso del cual costó recuperarse— ¿No ves que estoy a punto de caer?

—Pero… —Desvió la mirada, ruborizada—. Sé que puedo hacerte sentir mejor si me lo dices.

Rachel la observó totalmente ensimismada por su entregada persona.

 _Ah… Tan linda. Maldita geek._

Sonrió y navegó los dedos por su nuca, masajeándola.

—Eso sería subir otro nivel, ¿estás segura? —preguntó.

Max asintió, por ende, la castaña sonrió más. Ella quería respetar sus tiempos, pero si la heroína seguía así, la idea de respetar se iría al carajo.

Es más, ya se fue.

—Entonces… —Ascendió una seductora ceja, abrió más las piernas y le sacó la lengua. Max parpadeó cuando se señaló la punta con el índice y volvió a guardarla arqueándola incitantemente hacia adentro para sonreír—. Métela.

Ahogó un grito.

—¿M-Meterla?

—¿No querías subir de nivel? —inquirió con una encantadora tonada, refregando el pie contra su trasero—. Vamos… ¿o no te apetece mi sabor?

—¡Lo hace! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándola—. Ah… Quiero decir… —Se rascó la nuca, avergonzada—. Lo hace.

Rachel reprimió una risita y sujetó su cabeza otra vez.

—Si es así, tienes un trabajito que hacer Maxine. —La descendió hasta dejarla de nuevo en su intimidad; Max sonrió de soslayo con una cómica resignación. Emigró los dedos de su interior, y al ver ese recorrido poco tardó en dejar de lado la vergüenza y transformarla en tentación. Se relamió los labios y colocó la lengua en su entrada, amagando con ingresar, pero lo que hizo fue deslizarla hacia arriba hasta presionar su centro con el vértice.

Rachel la puteó internamente por ese jueguito previo que apenas podía tolerar. Estaba a punto de estallar.

—Por favor… —rogó, enredando los dedos en su desordenado cabello. Max emanó una complacida risita, y derivó la punta de la lengua otra vez a su entrada. Abrió más la boca y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, provocando que sus caderas tiritaran— ¡Ah! Max…

La heroína se aferró de sus muslos y se hundió lo más que podía en su interior. Rachel llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Pinchazo que en vez de doler, le generó un placer indescriptible.

—Mh… ¡Ah! —jadeó, meciendo lentamente las caderas hacia ella en un intento de sentirla aún más. Max elevó los ojos y esta vez la encontró con la mandíbula tensa y los párpados fuertemente apretados. Sus pechos bailaban ante ella por sus acompasados movimientos, brindándole una imagen celestial.

 _Ah... Dios..._

Pensó, perdiendo la razón en el camino. Esa húmeda y suave intimidad comenzaba a presionarle demasiado la lengua. Se fruncía contra ella, exasperada. ¿Eso significaba que iba a terminar pronto?

Apretó más los dedos contra sus muslos, entusiasmada, y decidió que sí, que eso significaba.

Sofocando un placentero gemido, aceleró las embestidas, moviendo la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás. Rachel aspiró el aire entre dientes, agarrándose con más fuerza de su cabello.

—M-Max… —la llamó, percibiendo como una eléctrica energía comenzaba a recorrerla desde la punta de los pies hasta explotar en su cabeza, eliminando cualquier pensamiento alguno de su mente. Desesperada, llevó la otra mano a su cabello y la apegó más contra su intimidad mientras su garganta emanaba un desgarrador jadeo— ¡Ah!

Empezó a temblar debajo de ella, tanto, que las manos de Max bailaban sobre sus muslos por esa potente sensación que la estaba consumiendo. Rachel entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, liberando pequeños gemidos carentes de aire, y de pronto estrelló la espalda contra el colchón.

La heroína, todavía con sus manos aprisionándole la cabeza, percibió como su interior se relajaba así de rápido como se tensó y permanecía palpitando, tembloroso, alrededor de su lengua. Comprendiendo que ese era el final, emprendió un lento viaje de regreso y levantó el rostro. Sus pupilas se achicaron cuando vislumbró a una agitada reina del drama respirando entrecortadamente con los párpados decaídos.

—Rachel…

La nombrada liberó de a poco su cabello y estampó los brazos a los costados de su cabeza todavía con leves sacudidas atacándole el cuerpo.

—¿E-Estás bien? —preguntó, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios, que se encontraban brillantes gracias a su néctar.

Rachel se cubrió la frente con el brazo y soltó un largo y satisfecho suspiro.

—Más que bien… Max. —Su voz sonó absolutamente quebrada. Casi no existía—. Me destruiste.

La viajera se inclinó a su cuerpo con una curiosa visión.

—¿En el buen sentido? —preguntó con una inocencia que nada tenía que ver con lo que acababa de provocarle.

—Claro que sí, idiota. —Enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello y la abrazó. Max podía sentir su agitado pecho golpeándola—. Tan ingenua como siempre… Ya no te creo nada.

—Lo digo en serio… —Hizo un puchero, encarándola de frente—. Sabes que soy nueva en esto y…

—Nueva las pelotas —la interrumpió y, un poco más recuperada, agarró sus hombros y comenzó a incorporándose junto a ella—. Nivel cinco alcanzado, ¡felicitaciones! —Aplaudió. Max dejó caer ambas cejas.

—No te burles, estúpida.

—¡No me burlo! —Sujetó su rostro con las manos y plantó un beso en sus labios. Se despegó, llevándose no solo sus labios, sino también su propio placer—. Hm... Sabes a mí.

Max desvió los ojos, ruborizada.

—Era obvio que lo ibas a decir.

—Y era obvio que tú te ibas sonrojar como un lindo bebé. —Pellizcó su cachete, juguetona— ¡Bien, basta de tanta charla! ¿Lista para el nivel seis?

Regresó la vista a ella, infartada.

—¿Q-Quieres seguir?

—¡Claro que sí! Todavía falta lo más importante… —Deslizó los dedos por la línea de su mandíbula—. Que acabes tú. —murmuró. Max tragó saliva y siguió con la visión como Rachel la soltaba y se derrumbaba de espaldas sobre la cama. Extendió los brazos hacia ella en una invitación—. Ven…

Dudosa, gateó entre sus flexionadas piernas y quedó sentada en su vientre. Rachel estrechó los ojos exageradamente y sujetó su cadera.

—No ahí, linda. —Negó con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó, confundida. La castaña le mostró los dientes y como si nada contestó:

—¡Quiero que te sientes en mi cara!

Su quijada terminó sobre el colchón.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Eso es nivel diez! —La señaló, alterada— ¡Totalmente diez! ¡Hasta ahí no llego!

—¡Oh, vaaamos! —Tironeó su cintura, provocando que su entrepierna terminara por poco y sobre su cuello—. No es para tanto.

—¡Rachel! —Apoyó las manos en la pared para evitar caer sobre ella y levantó las caderas. El equilibrio la estaba abandonando— ¡Te dije que no!

—Pero… —Se achicó en el lugar haciendo un tierno puchero que la derritió—. Quiero ver tu cosita…

—¡No!

—Tú viste la mía…

—¡Y tú también la mía en el Club!

—¡Estaba muy oscuro!

—¡Confórmate!

—¡No quiero! —Estampó las palmas contra sus nalgas, provocando que pegara un saltito—. Vas a sentarte en mi cara, ahora. —Frunció el entrecejo, dejándola de piedra.

—Pero es que... —Enredó el dedo en uno de sus cortos mechones, nerviosa— ¿Tiene que ser sí o sí en esta pose? Si al menos estuviera acostada…

—Así tengo un mejor plano de tu aballasante belleza. —dijo galantemente.

—Me cago en eso.

—¡Reláajate! —La arrimó más a ella y Max se tensó tanto como se dio por vencida cuando quedó completamente encima de su rostro—. Te gustará, lo prometo. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Y yo sí cumplo mis promesas.

—Agh… —Se refregó la sien, incómoda—. No pierdes oportunidad para refregármelo.

—Obviamente, siempre que la tenga lo haré. —Sujetó sus muslos, decidida—. Al menos hasta que compruebe que cumplirás tu última promesa.

Max la miró con el pecho oprimido, ya no tanto por los nervios, sino por la angustia de lo que esa difícil promesa conllevaba. Rachel le sonrió con dulzura desde lo bajo y comenzó un suave camino de besos por su muslo, subiendo por él.

—Estaremos juntas, pase lo que pase —musitó, refregando las manos por sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo en tentadoras caricias—. Pase… —Derivó los ojos a su intimidad, embelesada—… lo que pase.

Se sumió en ella con los ojos cerrados y Max arqueó la espalda al instante. Ni le dio tiempo a prepararse, si es que existía una preparación a tales gustosas sensaciones que ahora le estaba provocando esa suave lengua, que empezó a deslizarse por toda su intimidad con hambruna.

—Mh… finalmente… puedo probarte como se debe. —murmuró, entreabriendo los labios. Los cerró sobre su centro y lo succionó hacia ella, para luego dejarlo en libertad y rodearlo lentamente con la punta de la lengua, sacándole ahogados quejidos.

Max apretó las mandíbulas y estrelló las manos contra la pared de nuevo para mantenerse en su lugar. Estaba en demasía sensible por haber estado explorándola. No duraría mucho.

—R-Rachel…

La nombrada se limitó a seguir descubriéndola con sus labios y lengua, mientras bajaba las manos por la curva de su espalda hasta detenerse en su trasero. Empezó a masajear sus queridas nalgas en ondulados movimientos, entreabriéndolas, robándole la respiración.

La heroína atajó su cabeza de golpe, extasiada, cuando unos pecadores dedos se atrevieron a naufragar muy cerca de un prohibido templo jamás explorado.

—E-Espera…

Rachel, ignorándola, continuó deslizando la lengua por su intimidad y entreabrió la boca para absorber esos delicados y rosados labios en su totalidad.

—¡Ah!

Los soltó, quedando sostenido su placer de su brillante boca.

—Eres jodidamente deliciosa… —ronroneó.

Max, respirando con dificultad, pensó que la castaña se estaba cagando un poquito en el supuesto trato que tenían, llamado "niveles". Y más lo aseguró cuando esos juguetones dedos que seguían escondidos en sus entreabiertas nalgas, justo sobre un estrecho sitio, descendieron unos centímetros por su piel para remojarse en su notable humedad, y volvieron a su lugar listos para atacar.

Max abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿R-Rachel?

—¿Mh…? —emitió perdidamente sobre su intimidad, llevándosela con la lengua. Comenzó a rodear esa delicada entrada con dos de sus yemas, humedeciéndola, para acto seguido presionarla levemente en búsqueda de abrirse paso.

El aliento de la heroína quedó estancado en sus pulmones.

—¡¿Dónde mierda crees que estás tocando?! —Atrapó su muñeca en un arranque; Rachel abrió los ojos, despertando.

—Ah… —Apartó un poco la cara, conservando esa ensimismada expresión que ahora la caracterizaba, y sonrió con un falso arrepentimiento—. Lo siento…, ¿me pasé?

—¡Sí, y mucho! —exclamó, tironeando su muñeca. Porque por más de haber escuchado una disculpa, esos dedos no se dignaban a retirarse— ¡Saca la mano de ahí!

—… ¿No te gusta? —cuestionó con una rasposa tonada que se clavó en su pecho, mientras se relamía los labios sin pudor alguno, degustándose con su néctar.

—N-No es eso… Es solo que… —Se aclaró la garganta. No podía mantener una conversación decente si estaba básicamente sentada sobre su precioso rostro—. Es muy pronto.

Rachel asintió varias veces con los párpados entrecerrados, por ende, sin prestar mucha atención. Parecía por poco y borracha.

—¿Segura?

—¡No insistas más!

—De acuerdo… Esperaré, entonces. —Regresó las palmas a su trasero y Max suspiró—. Ahora que está todo aclarado, ¿puedo volver a comerte? Es de mala educación interrumpir la comida ¿sabes? —dijo, soltando una ronca risita.

La ceja derecha de Max tiritó.

—¿Estás en pedo o qué? Pareces drogada…

—Algo así…

La realidad que la heroína todavía no podía llegar a comprender, es que Rachel simplemente estaba metida en el momento. Nada más importaba que ese jugoso templo que le pedía a gritos seguir siendo devorado. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia, y no entendía cómo la chica sentada sobre ella tenía la capacidad racional para hablar, o mejor dicho, quejarse, a esta altura del partido. Pero, era innegable que esos berrinches la hacían más tierna de lo que ya era.

Max afinó la vista en las suaves caricias que mimaban sus muslos de arriba abajo y en esa pequeña sonrisa que Rachel era incapaz de borrar. Sonrió de lado al verla tan drogada por su persona.

—Idiota… —Llevó la mano a su flequillo y peinó hacia atrás unos revoltosos mechones adheridos en su frente—. Aunque te dijera que no, me comerías igual ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Se limitó a decir y volvió gustosa al plato principal. Hoy se convirtió en su preferido.

La heroína frunció los dedos contra la pared y su cabello, impaciente. Genial, ahora su trasero estaba a salvo, ¿pero quién la podía salvar de esa voraz lengua que estaba entreabriendo su entrada con la punta en una obvia venganza?

Arqueó la espalda, sobresaltada, cuando la sintió ingresar en su interior. Muy… muy adentro.

—¡A-Ah…! —Su mano tembló sobre su sedoso cabello, y se preguntó si la causante de tanta invasión era su extensa lengua o la posición en la que se encontraba.

Las dos, concluyó, antes de jadear de nuevo cuando empezó a penetrarla de adentro hacia afuera más rápidamente, provocándole unas extrañas cosquillas en el vientre.

—¡Ah! —Se inclinó hacia adelante sintiéndose jodidamente frágil, y plegó el brazo sobre la pared para sostener lo que quedaba de ella. Apegó la frente contra él, agitada.

Rachel sostuvo con fuerza su trasero, clavando las uñas en su piel. Su aliento escapaba en ásperos jadeos cada vez que entraba y salía, enloqueciendo a Max en más de un sentido.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de culminar sobre… ¿sobre ella?

Se alarmó.

—Rachel, espera… —Trató de apartarse antes de que fuera tarde, pero Rachel la impulsó más a ella, impidiéndoselo—. V-Voy a…

—Hazlo… —Emigró la lengua y la reemplazó con dos dedos para regresar a su centro y torturarlo placenteramente mientras la embestía—. Quiero que termines en mi boca…

Su corazón se aceleró a las piñas.

 _¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso fue completamente innecesario!_

Bajó el rostro, descompensada e intentando controlar su sacudido aire. No obstante, unos carnívoros ojos observándola hambrientamente le hicieron imposible esa tarea. Y de paso, despertaron en su ser una primitiva energía. Sí, confirmado. Era imposible controlarse.

¿Darse por vencida? Posible.

 _Al carajo._

Se aferró con ambas manos de su cabeza, exasperada, y ya muy lejos de su querida cordura empezó a mecer las caderas hacia ella lentamente, provocando que esos largos dedos se arquearan en su interior. Unos instantáneos y desconocidos escalofríos emprendieron un veloz camino por toda su piel, erizándola.

Rachel, captando sus temblores y rozando las rodillas entre sí debido a la excitación inminente, danzó con más rapidez la lengua en su centro y ese fue el principio del final para la heroína. Se retorció sobre ella por poco y arrancándole los cabellos, y emanó un gemido tan profundo que juró que adornó toda la casa con él.

Sus rodillas la traicionaron y cuando el torrencial pasó, dejándole una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo, se fue hacia atrás absolutamente debilitada y se derrumbó sobre unas flexionadas piernas que la sostuvieron a tiempo. Rachel la abandonó por fuerza mayor y, agitada como ella, levantó un poco el rostro con una divertida ceja alzada. La observó, complacida.

—El round dos definitivamente es mío. —Se sentó y sujetó su húmeda y todavía sacudida espalda, para luego impulsarla y rodearla en un cálido abrazo— ¿Estás bien, lindura?

Max, recuperándose (o no), se abrazó a ella y reposó la frente en su hombro, agotada.

—E-Eso creo… —murmuró. Estaba más que bien. Era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo y no se podría haber sentido mejor. Además del placer, fue como si su mente y cuerpo se apagaran al mismo tiempo, para acto seguido volver a reiniciarse paulatinamente. El sonido del reinicio de Windows la definía a la perfección en ese momento—. Todavía estoy un poco... revolucionada.

—Woah… ¡Tu voz es tan cautivadora ahora mismo! —Sonrió sobre su mejilla— ¿Puedo grabarla para mis noches de soledad?

—Tonta… Déjame respirar.

Rachel rió por lo bajo sobre su oído, sujetó su cintura y la dio vuelta, estrellando su cansado cuerpo sobre la cama.

—Todavía nop.

La heroína contempló casi en cámara lenta como su desnudo cuerpo se inclinaba a ella. Besó sus labios uno por uno, dándole una probada de lo que orgullosamente llegó a conseguir.

—Eres perfecta. Tan perfecta que estoy ardiendo por ti… —musitó, subiendo lentamente la mano por su muslo. Lo atajó, se incorporó, y colocó su pierna sobre la suya, quedando entrelazadas y sus intimidades demasiado cerca como hasta para incluso sentirse. Max parpadeó, descolocada.

—Quieres seguir… —Adivinó. Rachel sonrió y levantó cinco dedos. Las pupilas de Max se ampliaron, aterradas.

—No pensarás... meterme todo eso, ¿no?

Rachel pestañeó y estalló en una fuerte carcajada.

—¡No, imbécil! —Se agarró el estómago, tentadísima—. Tu cara... ¡Ja, ja! —La señaló— ¡Tu jodida cara!

Max gruñó cual animalito y desvió el rostro.

—¿Y entonces qué mierda quieres decir con eso? Tarada...

Rachel, limpiándose el borde de los ojos, se recuperó y contestó:

—Cinco minutos.

—¿Huh?

—Cinco minutos es lo que voy a durar así. —Señaló sus entrelazadas piernas—. Estoy al límite.

Max se reincorporó un poco con los codos y la observó con los párpados notablemente decaídos.

—Vas a matarme, Rach.

—Entonces… —empezó a decir, impulsando su intimidad a la suya. Max tiritó cuando percibió esa suave y húmeda piel fusionándose con su sensibilidad—… moriremos juntas.

Eso sonó muy severo para una situación tan apasionada, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo. Rachel comenzó a mecer las caderas hacia ella lentamente, generando que su cuerpo se impulsara de adelante hacia atrás cual péndulo. En medio del acto, que cada vez más aumentaba la velocidad, delineó con la mano libre su cintura, presionándola y dejando marcados sus dedos en ella.

—Ah… Max…

La nombrada ladeó el rostro, ruborizada, y espió de reojo ese firme abdomen que bailaba hacia ella en una sugerente danza. Pensó que era magistral.

—Rachel…

Y como si la energía volviera mágicamente por esa imagen que quiso fotografiar, se incorporó como pudo y se abrazó a su cuerpo, apegándose más a su intimidad hasta no saber a quién le pertenecía cuál.

—M-Max…

Rachel aceleró las embestidas deslizando los dedos por su espalda, frunciéndolos y rasguñándola sin querer. Estaba por colapsar desde que la heroína le permitió explorarla.

Se mordió el labio con el aliento entrecortado y devoró los suyos con tanta hambruna que pensó que los había partido. Max enredó la mano en su cabello respirando forzosamente por la nariz porque apenas podía llenar a sus pulmones de aire. Rachel, exasperándose, se desprendió con cierta rudeza e impaciencia, para luego agachar la cabeza y capturar uno de esos rosados pezones que rebotaban frente a sus oscurecidos ojos. Sujetó su espalda, abrió más la boca y la impulsó a ella, logrando absorber no solo su endurecido entusiasmo, sino también una buena parte de esa suave y voluptuosa piel.

Max cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando contener las gloriosas sensaciones que en cualquier instante explotarían otra vez, y los abrió de golpe cuando la fricción en su centro empezó a tornarse bastante desesperante hasta el punto de pensar que iba a enloquecer. Afinó la visión en sus intimidades y un calor mayor la irrumpió cuando detalló como el transparente placer de ambas, sostenido en frágiles hilos por sus pieles, iba y venía por los movimientos que cada vez más se desenfrenaban.

Se cubrió la boca, sacudida en demasía.

—R-Rach…

—Max…

Rachel liberó su pecho, la destapó y besó sus labios impulsándose a su cuerpo, estampándolo de nuevo contra la cama. Se aferró de sus hombros por detrás, para acto seguido retomar las embestidas con más fuerza pero menos aire. Max enlazó los brazos en su espalda, capturando el perfecto panorama de su trasero curvándose de arriba hacia abajo sobre ella.

 _Esto es… demasiado._

Pensó, quedándose en blanco. Placenteramente en blanco.

Por suerte, no era la única. Rachel estaba perdiendo la cabeza y la energía. Escondió el rostro en su cuello, agitada y comenzando a sentir esa conocida y plácida sensación nadar por debajo de su piel.

—Yo… —murmuró en su oído, debilitada—. Te amo, Max.

La heroína abrió los ojos de un tirón, y no supo bien porqué de ellos emanaron pequeñas lágrimas que se derrumbaron en su hombro. La abrazó con fuerza, dejándose llevar por sus movimientos, que se estaban apresurando de una insana manera, haciéndola estremecerse, y sonrió.

—Yo también te amo…

Rachel sonrió sobre su cuello, y con los latidos a mil por hora y la poca fortaleza que le restaba, se impulsó una última vez, tiritando en la acción, y mantuvo el contacto lo más que su cuerpo le permitió.

—¡A-Ah! —gimió, plegando los dedos contra sus hombros. Se derrumbó sobre su pecho y embistió unas lentas y escasas veces más las caderas, provocando que ahora fuera Max la que emitiera un placentero alarido.

—R-Rachel… ¡Ah! —la llamó sin aliento y estirando el cuello hacia atrás por las eléctricas sensaciones que contrajeron su vientre de golpe. Aferró su cabello mientras esa ya familiar tempestad volvía a pasar así de rápido como la asaltó, sacudiéndole las piernas. No obstante, al igual que a Rachel, siguió atacándola en temblorosos espasmos por largos segundos en los que trataban de recuperarse.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron de pronto, totalmente sin energía.

Max soltó un extenso suspiro, acariciando su espalda tiernamente, y elevó una perdida mirada a las pequeñas luces que todavía alumbraban el techo. Rachel esbozó una agotada sonrisa sobre su piel y levantó el rostro para verla. Max bajó el mentón al mismo tiempo y se encontró con unos profundos ojos verdes que la traspasaron.

No dijeron nada, porque no había nada que decir. Ya estaba todo más que dicho. Ahora solo quedaban dulces sonrisas en el aire y mucho, mucho sueño.

Rachel besó el medio de sus pechos y se incorporó hasta desplomarse a su lado. De inmediato se puso de costado y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Max pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello y la arrimó más a ella.

—¿Quién crees que ganó el round tres? —inquirió de repente la castaña, despertándole una tenue sonrisa.

—Creo que fui yo. —contestó aún con los ojos clavados en el techo y jugando con sus largos mechones.

—¿En serio? Hm… —Llevó una sospechosa comisura al costado y se abrazó más a ella—. Solo para hacerte feliz, te diré que sí.

—Sabes que gané. Te desmayaste sobre mí, yo caí después. —dijo orgullosamente, observándola de soslayo. Rachel le regaló una picarona sonrisita.

—Bueno… Tengo que decir que fue la derrota más placentera de mi vida. —Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar, reposando apaciblemente el cachete en su hombro.

—Lo mismo digo sobre mi victoria… —respondió con los párpados entrecerrándose. Los abrió de golpe, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despabilarse. Rachel rió en un murmullo.

—Duerme, linda.

—Pero… —Dudó. Lo hizo porque después de tanto baile de a poco cierta información empezó a consumirla, dándole unas buenas cachetadas a su cerebro. Si éste hablara, juraría que diría: "¡Noc, noc! ¡Despierta, idiota! ¡Pasó el recreo!"

Tenía que preguntar algo que podía arruinar por completo el ambiente, al menos tratándose de Rachel.

—Umm… ¿Rach?

—¿Hm?

La miró y al instante regresó la vista al techo, cagona. Muy cagona.

 _Bien, súper Max. A ver si aprendemos a hablar._

Se maldijo por dentro al no tener los ovarios de preguntar. Rachel la contempló, curiosa, y bufó.

—Tranqui, le mandé un mensaje a Chloe hace un rato.

La volvió a mirar, sorprendida.

—¿Lees mi mente?

—Sip.

—¿Cuándo se lo mandaste?

—Cuando estaba haciendo las chocolatadas.

Apegó los hombros al cuello, sintiéndose emboscada.

—No es lo que piensas…

—Lo sé. —Sonrió, desorientándola—. Ahora lo sé, Max. Además, tuve una charlita con ella con un besito de por medio antes de ir para su casa. Está todo aclarado.

Max arqueó una disgustada ceja.

—¿Besito, eh? ¿Tratas de ponerme celosa?

—Chi, ¿funcionó?

—… Sí. —Infló los cachetes, en efecto, celosa— ¿Por qué la besaste?

Rachel se abrazó aún más fuerte, radiante.

—Estábamos recordando viejas épocas. Fue como una… despedida de su parte.

—Hm… —Max apuntó las comisuras hacia abajo de un exagerado modo que le hizo reír— ¿La próxima vez puedo mirar?

Abrió sus verdosos ojos.

—No me jodas… —Estiró su cachete varias veces y pasó la mano frente a ella como si pusiera a prueba su visión—. En serio regresó la Max incorrecta. Mierda… Me cogí a un clon.

—¡Estoy jodiendo! —Le dio un empujoncito, riendo, y se puso de costado. Se sumió en medio de sus pechos, pasando el brazo por su cintura—. Estoy feliz de que se hayan arreglado.

Rachel bajó la mirada con una feliz sonrisita que no podía borrar (creyó que nunca podría) y hundió la nariz en su cabello mientras agarraba la sábana para taparlas.

—Siempre tan comprensiva… —Detalló sus ojos cerrándose y comenzó a rascar su cuero cabelludo tiernamente, induciéndola más al sueño. Max soltó un gustoso suspiro— ¿Te gusta? Puedo acariciarte hasta que te duermas, como a un lindo bebé.

—Eso... pasará en breve —murmuró con la voz quebrada, tanto, que a Rachel le costó entenderla— ¿Rach?

—Dime.

—Gracias por contarme tu historia.

La castaña entreabrió los labios, que temblaron por unos segundos, y sonrió.

—Fue un placer, gracias a ti por escuchar y entender.

Asintió sobre su desnuda piel.

—Descansa… —Rachel besó su cabeza, y acomodó la mejilla sobre ella—. Mañana será otro día.

—Ya es mañana.

—En unas horas.

—Bien…

Y muy obediente, Max cayó rendida sobre su pecho. Su respiración poco a poco empezó a sonar lenta y apacible, hecho que Rachel adoró.

—De verdad… eres un bebé.

Mí bebé.

-/-

 _ **Bueno, esa fue una buena revolcada, ¿no, Maxine?**_

Max abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con una difusa Rachel sobre ella. No podía verla bien, y dudaba si era por su dormida visión o porque fuera un sueño.

 _ **Pero creo que es hora de que dejes de jugar.**_

—¿Q-Qué?

Estampó las manos a los costado de su cabeza con una maliciosa sonrisa.

 _ **Te dije que solo tienes una misión. Deja de distraerte conmigo.**_

Max parpadeó sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido. Rachel desapareció.

—¿Qué mierda...? —Volteó el rostro y halló a la castaña durmiendo plácidamente a su lado— ¿Qué está pasando? Esto es...

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, despertando. Intercaló la vista de un lado a otro con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

—¿Un sueño...?

 ** _¿Eso crees?_**

Se sentó, asustada, y observó a una transparente Rachel sentada en el escritorio y moviendo las piernas infantilmente de adelante hacia atrás. Max parpadeó y otra vez desapareció.

—¿Qué sucede...? —musitó, estancada. Se cubrió la frente percibiendo como su cabeza empezaba a doler—. Si no es un sueño, es una... ¿visión? Pero cómo puede...

Abrió los ojos, despertando con la respiración fuera de sí. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a despertar? Estaba comenzando a asustarse demasiado.

Con el pecho saltando alterado, trató de recuperar el aliento. Se sentía condenadamente mal, como si le hubieran robado toda la energía.

—Un sueño lúcido, una visión... ¡Algo! —Se desesperó, sentándose lentamente—. Algo... tiene que ser.

 _ **Me estás dando muchos problemas, ¿sabes?**_

Clavó la mirada al frente y esta vez la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama. Gateó hacia ella y se sumió en medio de sus piernas. Max tragó saliva cuando levantó la mano y sujetó su mentón.

 _ **Lo único que tienes que hacer es parar, Max.**_

Su rostro mutó por uno serio.

 ** _Solo tienes que parar._**

—¿Qué... quieres decir? ¿Quién eres tú?

La transparente Rachel sonrió y besó sus labios.

 ** _Tu salvadora, eso soy. Sabes la verdad._**

Abrió los ojos, agitada. Frunció los dedos contra la cama. Otra vez estaba acostada.

Ladeó la cara y la tranquila respiración de una durmiente Rachel le acarició la piel. Ella nunca dejó de dormir. Arrugó el ceño, sintiendo como un frío líquido comenzaba a resbalarse por su nariz. Se la cubrió y miró sus dedos; sangre.

 _Un parpadeo. Una visión... No, varias. Pero no son como las que tuve antes. Esta no me predice nada, más bien parece... una advertencia._

Devolvió los ojos al techo, esperando dejar de despertar reiteradas veces de una buena vez, y se tapó el rostro con el brazo.

 _¿Por qué ella?_

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?

* * *

¡Capítulo doce entregado! Me fui a la mierda con la extensión, pero bueno jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **lestibur:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia que se me ocurrió! Todavía quedan unos capítulos :) Te leo en el próximo, besito!


	13. Pacto

**Pacto**

No pegué un ojo en casi toda la noche. Esa visión que tuve de una fantasmal Rachel me dejó tan preocupada que no paré de darle vueltas al asunto mientras mi querida dormilona se babeaba a mi lado. La envidié. Y más lo hice cuando giré la cara con unas importantes ojeras y la vi sonriendo tontamente en sueños.

—Me cago en todo… —mascullé, pasando la mirada al techo. Estaba tan profundamente dormida que durante horas me dio cosita despertarla, pero ya era tiempo.

Al menos algo fue productivo de pasar la mayoría de la noche en vela: reflexioné mucho y tomé una decisión. Continuar girando en un círculo vicioso de preguntas no me llevaría a nada. Tenía que obtener más información sobre estas extrañas visiones antes de enfrentar otra vez a Jefferson, que seguro en este momento se encontraba en el cuarto oscuro dando vueltas como un desquiciado y pensando que soy una bruja. Si logro descifrar las visiones es posible que puedan ayudarme a terminar de una buena vez con esta historia que con cada minuto se vuelve más extraña. Algo paranormal estaba sucediendo aquí. Y no, no me refiero a mis poderes. Lo venía pensando hacía tiempo, pero no quise indagar demasiado en el tema porque ya bastante tenía con el hecho de que tener poderes no es para nada normal.

Este pueblo no es normal.

Eso es. Algo pasa con Arcadia Bay. Es como si fuera un lugar perdido en otra dimensión. Eclipses recurrentes, espíritus, poderes… Nada de eso es normal. El ciervo que siempre veo menos lo es. Tal vez los misterios del pueblo tienen que ver con ese animalito que no deja de perseguirme y con el espectro de Rachel que apareció en mis visiones. Quizás… si averiguo de dónde surgió toda esta locura pueda dar con la razón de porqué puedo retroceder en el tiempo. Por qué apenas puse un pie aquí me gané este poder. Tiene que haber una razón, ¡tiene que haberla! Y cuando la encuentre, le demostraré a la revoltosa chica a mi lado que por algo estoy acá, que tengo una razón de ser y que todavía puedo salvarla tanto a ella como a Chloe.

Volteé el rostro hacia Rachel.

 _Y ya no puedo dejarla afuera de esto. Si lo vuelvo a hacer… Ja, es capaz de matarme._

Me acerqué para despertarla y un instantáneo y suave aroma a jazmines me atacó los sentidos, generando que entrecerrase los párpados algo atontada. Guiada por esa deliciosa fragancia, me acerqué más a su cabello y empecé a olerla cual cachorro a su dueño. Es que… olía tan bien. Ese perfume al cual estaba acostumbrada se mezclaba con su propia esencia cuando su piel descansó unas buenas horas, tornándolo indiscutiblemente agradable y relajante.

Entreabrí los ojos aún con la nariz hundida en su pelo al percibir otro aroma conocido.

 _No es solo su aroma…, el mío también está aquí._

Esa reflexión actuó como un directo disparador a los recuerdos de anoche. _Todo_ lo que pasó anoche. Pensarlo me hizo entrar en calor, pero solo eso. Qué extraño. Estaba casi segura de que al despertar tendría una crisis existencial y me costaría asumir que nuestro vínculo… Bueno, cambió. Pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más me parecía natural. Es más, ahora estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, como si se hubiera cerrado una etapa de confusión. Tengo la mente clara, muy clara y definida. Quizás me siento así porque desde que llegué aquí nunca fuimos las típicas amigas con Rachel. Ja, ¿cómo serlo cuando se la pasó besuqueándome y acosándome cada vez que podía? Yo tampoco me negué mucho a sus besos, lo admito. Por eso… es como si en realidad nada hubiera cambiado. Solo concretamos lo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar una vez que superara mis miedos. Y entre todos los problemas que tuvimos, las recurrentes peleas y las amorosas reconciliaciones, creo que hasta ya nos ganamos el título de pareja, o como ella quería, el de casadas. Cumplimos con todos los requisitos en tan poco tiempo que asusta.

Una risita quedó atorada en mi garganta.

 _Así que Rachel siempre consigue lo que quiere ¿eh? Tenía razón… Ja, maldita._

—Rach… —susurré, zarandeándole el hombro—. Despierta.

—Mh… —Se movió perezosamente y enterró la cara en mi pecho con una boba sonrisita.

—Vamos… —Volví a zarandearla—. Me dijiste que querías formar parte de esto. Hay que levantarnos.

—Mhh… No quiero. —balbuceó con la voz ronca, prendiéndose a mí tal como un lindo koala.

—¿Qué te va a hacer levantarte, dormilona? —pregunté, enredando un dedo en sus largos mechones— ¿Comida?, ¿un porro?

—Tus tetas… —respondió aún sumida en un profundo sueño, apretando mis pechos con las manos. Me sobresalté por ese ataque que no vi venir.

Ahí quedó, dormida y agarrándose como si fuera a caerse de la cama por soltarme. Ni quería saber lo que estaba soñando porque claramente la protagonista era yo…. y mis pechos.

 _Bien, es momento de mano dura._

—¡Rachel, deja de jugar con mis tetas y despierta de una buena vez!

—¡Ah! —Levantó la cabeza de golpe absolutamente despeinada y con un ojo cerrado— ¿Q-Qué? —Se lo refregó pegando un importante bostezo— ¿Ya es de día?

—De tarde —resalté—. Cinco y algo de la tarde. Se nos está pasando el día.

—¿En serio? —inquirió, mirando la ventana con los ojos tan achinados que apenas existían. De la persiana baja se asomaban unos tenues resplandores; mucho no le importó. Bostezando, se tiró de espaldas en la cama y comenzó a estirarse emitiendo un sofocado y agudo ruidito—. Ah... Dormí tan bien. Hace mucho que no dormía así de bien. —Giró el rostro y me sonrió dulcemente— ¿Qué hay de ti, linda?

—… Tuve una pesadilla.

—¡Ooh pobreciita! —Me abrazó, sumiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ahogada, me sonrojé al encontrarme con su desnudez. Había olvidado que estaba desnuda. Y a todo esto, yo también— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—¿Para qué?

—Para leerte un cuentito y acunarte.

Se me escapó una risita al tiempo que levantaba el rostro para verla.

—La próxima lo haré.

Rachel se incorporó, sonriente, y besó mis labios. Le correspondí gustosa mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda y ella rodaba por mi cuerpo hasta quedar encima, profundizando el encuentro. Sin embargo, cuando yo quise profundizarlo aún más, comenzó a desprenderse con lentitud. Se quedó contemplándome unos largos segundos en los que no dijo nada. Me extrañó que su sonrisa estuviera deshaciéndose y que sus ojos desprendieran un inseguro brillo. ¿Quería preguntarme algo?

—¿No te… arrepientes de lo que pasó, no? —cuestionó en un tímido murmullo. Yo parpadeé.

 _Mírala tan insegura… Es casi tentador._

Evité sus ojos tratando de camuflar una maliciosa idea. Mis comisuras casi temblaban por la intensa lucha que estaba teniendo contra una alargada sonrisa que deseaba dibujarse.

—Sí, Rachel, me arrepiento de todo. Lo que pasó fue una locura. —dije de un modo tan robótico que me pareció increíble que sus cejas se arquearan angustiadas.

—¿Qué…? —Su voz ni se escuchó. Lo único que resonó fue un áspero escape de aire.

Devolví los ojos a ella y me sorprendí de que los suyos estuvieran enrojeciendo. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?, ¿de verdad la gran Rachel Amber se creyó mi patética actuación?

—No llores, boba. Es una broma. —Levanté la mano y acaricié su sedoso y desordenado cabello—. Quién iba decir que caerías…

Rachel, luego de superar la sorpresa, infló los cachetes y de un salto volvió a su lugar. Me dio la espalda y se tapó con la sábana hasta las orejas.

—Imbécil… casi me infartas. No me hagas esas jodas.

—¿Huh? Tú me jodes todo el tiempo. —Me asomé por encima de su hombro, destapándola. Ella enterró la cara en el colchón para que no la viera— ¿Te enojaste?

—Qué perceptiva. —dijo con la voz opacada.

—¿En serio? —Besé su hombro con suavidad y comencé a subir por él hasta llegar a su cuello—. No es para tanto…

—Lo es cuando me costó horrores que me correspondas —respondió aún a la defensiva pero con la voz notablemente más relajada—. Acepto cualquier joda menos esa, tenlo en cuenta.

 _Oh..._

Es cierto. Ella… debió haberla pasado mal por mis constantes idas y vueltas, y además con la confusión que tenía con Chloe. Mierda… No quise ser así con Rachel, pero la incógnita de no saber qué nos depararía me acobardó. No quería sufrir. Era incapaz de aceptar enamorarme de alguien cuyo destino es un misterio. Me resistí todo lo que pude a ello. Luché, realmente luché contra mis sentimientos. Incluso mi miedo era tan grande que Rachel tuvo que morir frente a mis ojos para finalmente superarlo y arriesgarme a partir mi corazón en dos. Ahora veía toda esa cobardía tan lejana que no podía creer que la tuve. Era como si ese terror nunca hubiera formado parte de mí. Se esfumó en el aire sin dejar un solo rastro.

Pero sí que dejó huellas en Rachel.

 _De todas las bromas que podía hacer elegí esa… Ugh. Soy tan geek que duele. Ni sé socializar._

—Perdóname…, no quise hacerte sentir mal. —Besé su mejilla, consiguiendo que asomara un ojo por encima del colchón. Comenzó a voltearse y mi frente se relajó cuando ella sonrió.

—Dejé de sentirme mal cuando empezaste a besarme, pero no dije nada para que siguieras —dijo, alzando una coqueta ceja que me hizo sonreír—. Y hablando del tema, ¿por qué paraste? —preguntó, enredando los brazos detrás de mi cuello.

—Me gustaría seguir, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Ahora? —ronroneó, impulsándome a su cuerpo. Apoyé los brazos a los costados de su cabeza para no aplastarla mientras ella comenzaba a besar mi cuello con suavidad, tirando muy abajo las ganas de levantarme.

—S-Sí. No es como si quisiera salir de la cama, pero no podemos perder más tiempo —expliqué, acomodando un largo mechón detrás de su oreja. Rachel me mantuvo la mirada, apacible—. Jefferson está por ahí suelto pensando que soy una bruja o algo así. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Estaba absolutamente desquiciado la última vez que lo vi, y sumémosle que arruiné el plan que tenía para secuestrar a Kate.

—Puros incentivos para que el profesex entre en acción ¿eh?... Qué mierda. —Bufó aflojando el agarre que me tenía encerrada, y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza— ¿Y cuál es tu plan, bonita?

¿Plan? Nop, todavía no tenía un plan respecto a cómo tratar con un psicópata. Ni cerca. Lamentablemente nunca me interesó la psicología, por ende, nunca leí ningún libro que quizás pudiera explicar la maquiavélica mente de un psicópata y sus debilidades, lo cual sería de bastante utilidad en este momento. En vez de eso, toda la vida preferí leer sobre Ciencia y mucha, mucha Fotografía. Sin embargo, si lo pienso bien, he visto suficientes actitudes de Jefferson como para al menos tener una vaga idea de cuál podría ser su debilidad.

Una cosa era certera: tenía que matarlo sin que Rachel y Chloe mueran en el medio de ello.

—Antes de hacer un plan necesito preguntarte algo —contesté. Ella alzó las cejas—. Por ahí sabes del tema.

—¿Hm?

Volví a mi lugar meditando bien las oraciones antes de hablar. O mejor dicho, cómo formularlas sin sonar descabellada. Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo y escuchar su sabia opinión, porque detrás de toda la locura que habitaba en su mente, una inteligencia superior estaba escondida. Lo demostró varias veces.

—Dime, Rach… ¿crees en los espíritus?

Rachel se acomodó de costado, apoyándose con el codo.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—¿Crees o no? —insistí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Quería ver la verdad detrás de ellos, acostumbrada a que su boca no siempre la decía. No obstante, mientras más los miraba, más me daba cuenta de que no hacía falta tanto análisis de mi parte. Sus ojos se mostraban completamente sinceros, relajados. Esa frialdad que antes los caracterizaba cuando se sentía incómoda quedó en el pasado.

—Hm… Siempre me gustó creer en cosas paranormales —contestó. Y, para mi alegre sorpresa, sonrió—. Sí, creo.

Le sonreí también, aliviada. Ahora los problemas se reducían considerablemente, al menos no tenía que convencerla de que existían. Bastante me costó convencerme a mí misma de eso.

—¿Te acuerdas esa vez que te dije que vi a un ciervo? —pregunté, poniéndome de costado para verla mejor.

Rachel asintió.

—Te tomé de loca, perdón. Ese día estaba muy nerviosa. —Me acarició el brazo con una arrepentida mueca. Yo negué con la cabeza, tranquilizándola.

—Loca estoy, de eso no hay duda. —Sonreí de lado—. Y respecto al ciervo… Aunque estoy casi segura de que ese día resultó ser una visión, existe. Ese ciervo existe, Rach. Es un espíritu.

Rachel ensanchó los ojos y por un momento juré que el aire la abandonó.

—¿E-Espíritu? Espera, ¿visión?

—Tengo visiones sobre el presente, futuro y a veces pasado, pero más sobre el futuro. La tormenta que está por asaltar el pueblo es una de mis recurrentes visiones.

 _Y una que, a todo esto, había olvidado._

—Oh... ¿Siempre las tuviste?

—No, empezaron cuando me mudé de vuelta a Arcadia Bay. La primera que tuve fue una en la que Nathan le disparaba a Chloe, cosa que pasó —expliqué. Todavía tenía muy fresca en mi cabeza la imagen de Chloe siendo asesinada. Me impresionó tanto que sabía que jamás la olvidaría. Siempre quedaría grabada en mi memoria junto al desagradable olor del baño y la pólvora—. Ahí empezó todo, cuando la salvé.

—Whoa… —Sorprendida, acomodó mejor la mejilla en su mano y me observó como si fuera la principal atracción de una obra—. Así que tienes más poderes, Súper Max.

—Podría decirse... Pero ese es uno que no puedo controlar. Las visiones aparecen sin avisarme.

—¿Son como una predicción? —inquirió.

—Algo así, pero... no todas. —Dudé, recordando la visión que me atacó en medio de la noche—. Algunas son advertencias.

Rachel continuó observándome penetrantemente. En su seria expresión se podía leer con mucha transparencia que su mente estaba enlazando ideas, analizándolas y llegando a un resultado.

—Max, la pesadilla que tuviste anoche fue una visión ¿no? —preguntó, aunque sonó a una afirmación. Yo sonreí muy satisfecha. Adoraba que su cerebro conectara tan rápido los acontecimientos. Me ahorraba el tener que explicar de más.

—Sí, y tiene que ver con un espíritu.

Rachel tragó saliva.

—¿El ciervo?

—No… —Hice una vacilante pausa, mordiéndome el borde del labio. No sabía cómo decirle lo que vi, temía asustarla.

—Mierda Max…, no te muerdas así —ronroneó sin perder de vista mis labios—. Además de calentarme, sé que se viene una mala noticia. —bromeó, haciéndome soltar una corta carcajada.

—Siempre apaciguando el momento, tienes un don. —Acaricié su mejilla con ternura, consiguiendo una infantil sonrisa de su parte—. No es una mala noticia, pero es extraño que ese espíritu... fueras tú.

En los ojos de Rachel pude ver tanta impresión como una instantánea comprensión, por no decir resignación. En menos de un segundo llegó a la misma y rápida conclusión que yo. Y esa era tan simple como que, a esta altura, ya no le sorprendía nada.

Bajó los párpados y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Así que ese espíritu soy yo? Sí que resulté mágica...

 _Rachel..._

Algo en su rígido semblante no me agradó. Apenas dije esas palabras un aura de despedida empezó a rodearla. Hubiese preferido que se asustara en vez de poner esa cara de póker que no me daba seguridad.

—Escucha, no tiene porqué ser real la visión, pero…

—No, posiblemente sea yo —me interrumpió, suspirando—. Mi yo muerto del presente, Max.

 _No lo digas así..._

Y aunque había pensando en eso durante la noche, permitiéndome tener todas las caóticas ideas posibles para después, ya habiendo agotado a la mente de tragedias, procesarlo con más lucidez, no pude evitar asustarme de nuevo.

Asustarme por perderla.

—Estás diciendo que…

—Mi espíritu vino del presente a… ¿dejarte un mensaje? No sé, es lo único que se me ocurre. —Se rascó la cabeza perdiendo de vista mis ojos— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que… tenía que parar porque le estaba causando problemas.

—Ja, solo tú puedes joderme hasta el espíritu. —Sonrió de soslayo—. Tal vez deberías hacerle caso, Max. No por nada apareció.

Arrugué la frente. No pensaba parar. Sabía lo que significaba hacerlo, y rendirme no estaba en mi diccionario.

—No, olvídalo. Además, su forma era algo… extraña. Más que un espíritu, parecía una mera esencia.

—Si apareció en una visión significa que no puede aparecer en el mundo terrenal —continuó, pensante. Yo la miré, sorprendida y admirando que se tomase este tema con tanta naturalidad. Tanta... que me estaba desquiciando—. Porque yo estoy aquí, mi alma sigue aquí. Sería incoherente que se apareciera en la realidad. No podemos estar las dos. Ella debe ser… un recuerdo de lo que fui en tu presente. —Me observó con cierta desolación—. Un mensaje de su parte.

Levanté la mano, deteniéndola.

—¡Te estás adelantando demasiado! —exclamé. Lo sé, yo le pedí una opinión, pero no tardé en arrepentirme. El solo pensar que ese espíritu podía ser ella me destruía. No quería aceptarlo y menos rendirme. Sin embargo, el mensaje de esa fantasmal Rachel era ese: rendirme.

Rachel recostó la mejilla en su brazo con tranquilidad.

—No quieres escucharlo ¿eh? —musitó.

Desvié el rostro sintiéndome emboscada.

—No quieres escuchar que ella está muerta y que su último mensaje es para ti. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Hay que hacerle frente, Max.

Deseé… Realmente una parte de mí deseó que ella no me creyera ni una sola palabra. De esa forma no me encontraría con una afirmación que, tal como dijo, no quería escuchar.

—¡No lo des por sentado! ¡Te digo que las visiones no son para nada certeras!

—Pero una de ellas te hizo salvar la vida de Chloe. A mí me parece que son bastantes certeras, linda.

Negué con la cabeza frunciendo los dedos contra la sábana. Me jodía la existencia que se mostrara tan serena cuando sabía que no lo estaba.

—Conmigo no te hagas la tranquilita. No te creo nada, Rachel.

Ella emitió una ahogada risita y me acarició la cabeza, provocando que la ira que estaba conteniendo disminuyera considerablemente.

—No me hago, y no estoy tranquila para nada. Mierda…, de verdad no lo estoy. Pero pienso que enloquecer ahora no es muy buena idea ¿sabes? Tenemos que actuar con la cabeza fría.

¿Ja? ¿Ahora ella estaba tomando el mando de mi misión?

—No te preocupes Max, no estoy pensando en rendirme —agregó. Yo acomodé el cachete en la almohada, evitando sus ojos. Si los miraba iba a llorar—. Valoro tus esfuerzos por salvarme y además quiero estar contigo, por eso mismo no me rendiré. Pero sí quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí, al igual que tú.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco. Era justo lo que quería oír, que no iba a rendirse. Si sus ganas de vivir desaparecían, cualquier movimiento que hiciera carecía de significado.

—Entonces sí crees, después de todo. —dije, apaciguando la voz. Antes me había exaltado un poquito. Ella tenía razón, enloquecer no iba a ayudarnos.

—¿Hm?

—En los espíritus.

—Y sí, no estaría sacando hipótesis si no creyera, Max. —Me pellizcó el cachete, juguetona— ¿Por eso me preguntaste? Querías contarme esto.

Asentí, reposando la mejilla contra su cálida palma. Rachel sonrió y se acercó para darme un pequeño pero reconfortante beso que me hizo sonreír un poco.

—Todo va a salir bien. —susurró sobre mis labios.

 _Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como esa frase..._

—… Estuve pensando que este pueblo no es normal —dije—. Todo lo que pasa aquí es… tan extraño.

—Yo creo que tiene sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La miré notablemente curiosa.

Rachel extendió el brazo hacia mí en una muda petición. En silencio, apoyé la cabeza en él mientras ella me abrazaba en un dulce aprecio que necesitaba.

—¿Sabías que este pueblo antiguamente fue habitado por nativos americanos? —comenzó a decir, entusiasmada. Veo que además del drama, la historia le gustaba—. Ya sabes cómo es lo que cuentan de ellos… Se comunicaban con el otro lado, hacían rituales, etc. Todo muy místico.

—Ahora que lo dices… escuché lo mismo en una clase de la academia, pero no dijeron mucho del tema —acoté, recordando. Buen dato. Eso podía ser una importante pista para descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar más información sobre los nativos? Quizás nos pueda aclarar un poco el panorama de dónde estamos paradas.

 _Y de cómo solucionar ciertas cositas paranormales..._

Ella asintió con una misteriosa sonrisita.

—Solo hay alguien que puede saber.

—¿Quién? —pregunté, expectante.

—¡Google! —exclamó, mostrándome los dientes—. El fiel y confiable Google.

Rachel agarró el celular de la mesita de luz y lo desbloqueó. Empezó a googlear mientras me acariciaba la cabeza tan despacito que el sueño que no pude conciliar a la noche decidió llamarme. Ahora no me quedaba otra que negarle la entrada.

—Esperaba una respuesta mejor. —bromeé, poniéndome de costado para ver la pantalla.

—Google nunca decepciona. —dijo con los ojos achinados por la cegadora luz del celular en medio de la oscuridad.

—Excepto cuando googleas por qué te salió un granito y resulta ser que tienes cáncer terminal.

Largó una carcajada.

—Cierto, es muy dramático. Deber ser por eso que me cae bien —respondió, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla—. Mira, acá dice que los na-¡Agh! —Se le cayó el celular en la cara, haciéndome reír— ¡Mi perfecta nariz! La puta madre... —Se la refregó, adolorida.

—Hasta yo googleo más rápido y sin accidentes —Me burlé, descubriéndola—. Está un poco rojita, nada grave. —Besé la punta de su nariz. Ella se achicó en el lugar con un tenue rubor.

—Recién estoy despertando a mis dedos. Solo tú te despiertas tan lúcida… geek —replicó, incorporándose—. Necesito un apoyo mejor. —Rodó sobre mi cuerpo, aplastándome, y se fue hacia atrás hasta acomodarse en medio de mis piernas. Sonrojada, levanté la cabeza de la almohada y admiré como reposaba el mentón y el celular en mi pelvis—. Así está mejor.

Continuó buscando con tranquilidad ignorando por completo que mi entrepierna se estaba exasperando gracias a sus pechos, que rozaban mi intimidad con cada movimiento que hacía.

—A-Apúrate.

—¿Hm? —Elevó unos picarones ojos— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —contesté, endurecida.

Rachel amplió la sonrisa y devolvió la atención a la pantalla.

—No hay mucha información en las páginas, pero parece que en un parque cercano hay esculturas y carteles informativos. Algo así como un mini museo al aire libre.

—¿En un parque? —pregunté, extrañada.

—Supongo que ahí habrán habitado más nativos y lo hicieron en conmemoración a ellos.

—Déjame ver eso. —Le saqué el celular de la mano y miré las fotos que aparecían en la página—. Hey, este parque lo conozco.

—Sip, yo también. Es uno de los más grandes de Arcadia Bay, y a todo esto… —Reprimió una risita al tiempo que hacía círculos en mi pelvis con el dedo—. Uno que prendí fuego.

—¿Fue éste? Ja… Espero que el Tótem que estaba ahí siga en pie.

—Se hizo mierda, pero escuché que lo reconstruyeron —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre mi vientre— ¿Y?, ¿quieres ir?

Asentí, devolviéndole el celular.

—Cualquier información es bienvenida ahora.

—¡Genial! —Besó la sensible piel donde estaba apoyada, se incorporó y gateó sobre mi cuerpo— ¡Tendremos una cita! —exclamó, inclinándose hacia mi rostro— ¡Tarde pero seguro!

Yo suspiré con una leve sonrisa mientras sus largos cabellos me acariciaban los hombros. No podía decirle que no a esa carita tan radiante.

—Una cita será, entonces. Pero avísale a Chloe que más tarde pasaremos por su casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. —Le restó importancia y presionó mis labios unos largos segundos— ¿Vamos al baño? —murmuró.

Pestañeé, desconcertada. ¿Quería mear conmigo o qué?

—¿Eh?

—A bañarnos… juntas. —Me guiñó un incitante ojo—. Después podemos comprar algo para comer mientras vamos al parque. Acá no hay una mierda.

Dibujé una nerviosa sonrisa. Sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero había olvidado reflexionarlo.

—¿Solo… vamos a bañarnos, no? —pregunté, ruborizada—. Recuerda que no podemos perder mucho tiempo…

—Claaaro. —Rachel jaló mis brazos y me sentó—. Te pasaré jaboncito por la espalda. —Sonrió con una falsa inocencia.

Realmente falsa.

Lo comprobé apenas encendió la ducha, me metió de un tirón en la bañera y no dudó en apegarse a mi espalda, estrellándome de frente contra los húmedos azulejos. El jabón, luego de un rato en que se dedicó a refregarlo por mis pechos con mucho entusiasmo, terminó en el piso.

Y mi cordura también.

Su ronca y susurrante voz en mí oído, sus besos, sus caricias, esos dedos que no querían calmarse en mi intimidad y sus incitantes movimientos hicieron que el hecho de carecer de tiempo me importara un carajo.

Ah… Me tenía donde quería, y ya no podía negarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

 _Mierda._

Y así, luego de un buen rato... ejercitando, salí de la ducha más acalorada de lo que debía estar. Y no, no solo por el vapor, como se imaginarán. Rachel, contrario a mí, me siguió como vino al mundo refregándose tranquilamente el cabello con una toalla. Era incapaz de borrar esa complacida sonrisa que la adornaba. Todo gracias a que no opuse resistencia alguna a sus ataques. Bueno, casi.

La miré de reojo mientras me vestía y me topé con el primer plano de su impresionante trasero. Ella se subió el jean dando unos saltitos para que encajara bien… Muy bien.

Desvié la visión, ruborizada.

 _Me pregunto si algún día dejaré de sorprenderme con su cuerpo…_

—Qué loco… —dijo de pronto, despabilándome. Yo la observé desde el suelo mientras me ponía las zapatillas.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a la misma academia pero en tiempos diferentes —comenzó a decir, colocándose una apegada playera de color rojo. Las mangas cortas estaban rasgadas, dándole un toque punk que estoy segura que fue personal—. Hasta estuviste en la misma clase de Historia que yo. No sé, pensar que podríamos ir juntas…

Mi corazón se aceleró entonando una triste melodía.

—¿No sería lindo? —continuó, sentándose en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas—. Pasarte a buscar, estudiar juntas, copiarme tu tarea, besarnos en los pasillos, coger en el baño… —Levantó la cabeza con una traviesa sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer—. Estar siempre juntas. —finalizó, descendiendo el rostro con una tristeza que me traspasó—. Sería tan lindo pasar nuestro último año así.

Entrecerré los párpados con el pecho oprimiéndose sin compasión.

 _Sí, lo sería…_

Me acerqué a su cabizbaja persona y enlacé los brazos detrás de su cuello. Rachel deslizó las manos por mi espalda, sumiéndose en mi pecho.

—Lo haremos, pero no voy a dejar que te copies mi tarea. —musité.

—Entonces voy a tener que robártela.

—O ganártela.

Levantó la cara y me sonrió con picardía.

—Me pregunto cómo lo haré…

Yo le guiñé un ojo desde lo alto y me agaché. Terminé de atar los cordones por ella, que se dejó con una abstraída mirada de fondo.

—Me muero de hambre —dije, poniéndome de pie y agarrando su mano— ¿Vamos?

Rachel asintió, incorporándose. Yo empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, llevándola conmigo.

—Ah, espera. —Me detuvo, revolviendo el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un preparado porro que me hizo alzar una indignada ceja—. Déjame recargar.

—¿En serio, Rach? Ahora mismo te necesito lúcida.

—Y lo estaré. Esta mierda ya no me pega de tanto que la consumí, pero sí que me calma. —explicó, prendiéndolo. Aspiró una buena cantidad de humo y lo liberó en un aliviado suspiro.

—¿Tanto lo necesitas? —cuestioné, preocupada. Aunque no con el nivel de preocupación como cuando la enganché queriéndose dar una línea de coca en su habitación de la academia. Es decir, hasta yo de vez en cuando le daba alguna que otra pitada a la marihuana, incentivada por Chloe claramente. No me parecía tan peligrosa como la cocaína.

No, no y no. No estoy haciendo apología a la droga, por si lo pensaban. Lo ideal sería no consumir nada, pero bueno... Hay veces que debemos comprender antes de hablar de más. No ser ignorante. Tener paciencia y apoyar. Apoyar mucho y sin presionar, excepto que una vida esté en peligro. Exigirle un cambio a la fuerza a Rachel sería igual a una falta importante de empatía; sería describir a una persona absolutamente impaciente, inmadura. Nadie es un robot, nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana el chip que hace años está incrustado en la mente. Eso requiere trabajo. Nunca fui exigente, y no pienso empezar a serlo ahora con Rachel cuando sé por todo lo que ha pasado, excepto que la vea consumiendo algo que definitivamente ni Chloe aprobaría.

Todo lleva su debido tiempo, y el tiempo es mi especialidad. O al menos pienso que la es.

—Lamentablemente sí, lo necesito. Estoy con pura abstinencia —contestó, dándola otra pitada—. Hace días que no le entro a… Bueno, la coca, y estoy un poquito nerviosa ¿sabes? Gracias a que estuve enfocada en otra cosa me fue más llevadero, pero todavía las ganas de volver a consumir siguen ahí. En especial cuando me despierto.

—Ya veo… —Me senté en la cama, esperando a que termine—. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda hasta que te recuperes. —Me mordí la lengua. Temí que mis palabras la enfadaran, porque una vez lo hicieron.

"¿Crees que soy patética? ¿Quién mierda eres tú para juzgarme, geek?, ¿mi enfermera?" Me esperaba una respuesta así. No obstante, me encontré con una agradecida sonrisa en vez de una puteada, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: Rachel confiaba plenamente en mí. A tal grado como para aceptar sus debilidades.

—Qué linda eres… Tranqui, esto es algo que se va con el tiempo, tengo que aguantar el puto proceso nada más. Por suerte no le entraba a algo más fuerte, eso sí hubiera sido un infierno —dijo, dándole una última pitada— ¿Quieres? —Me lo ofreció. Yo negué con la cabeza, así que lo apagó contra la pared. Poco le importó que quedara un agujero negro en ella—. Ahora que lo pienso, ese día que apareciste… estoy segura de que yo iba a tocar fondo.

—¿Tocar fondo?

Se volvió hacia mí con una triste sonrisa.

—Ese día me levanté muy deprimida, tenía los ánimos por el culo. Le pedí a Nathan que llevara una buena droga a la fiesta del Vortex. No quería pensar en nada… Quería olvidarme de todos los sueños que no estaba pudiendo cumplir y de todas las cagadas que me mandé. —Declinó los párpados—. Si no hubieras aparecido… seguramente me habría inyectado alguna mierda.

 _Rachel…_

A esto me refería con ser comprensivo. Todos tienen una historia, todos tienen un porqué, todos caemos en alguna debilidad al menos una vez en la vida. Y esas debilidades tienen distinta forma pero pueden ser igual de adictivas y destructivas que una droga. Ninguna debe ser subestimada. Y aunque justificar ciertos actos no siempre parezca lo correcto, a veces sí es el camino correcto para entender, para ayudar y luego curar. Nadie se dejaría ayudar por alguien que los juzgara, sépanlo.

Y hablando de debilidades, quizás es hora de comentar la mía, aunque supongo que a esta altura ya la sabrán:

Soy incapaz de aceptar la muerte de mis seres queridos. Me declaro incompetente en eso.

—Menos mal que aparecí para salvarte, entonces. —dije, delineando una media sonrisa.

—Sí, me salvaste en más de un sentido, Max. —Extendió la mano hacia mí esbozando una tenue sonrisa—. Ya estoy, vamos.

Asentí y sujeté su mano mientras me agachaba para agarrar mi bolso del suelo. Al colgarlo en el hombro y sentirlo medio vacío recordé un importante detalle.

—Carajo… Necesito conseguir una cámara.

—¿Y la tuya?

—La hice mierda en un ataque de ira.

Rachel rió, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

—Eso no suena mucho a ti, Maxine.

—Tengo mis momentos. —contesté, pasando por la puerta.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes. Por suerte creo tener la solución —mencionó antes de bajar las escaleras. Giró los pasos y abrió la puerta de otra habitación—. Espero que ese desgraciado la haya guardado.

La seguí en silencio y curiosa. Sin embargo, cuando entré a ese cuarto la curiosidad se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un amargo sentimiento. Por la pinta aburrida y las fotos familiares en los muebles deduje que era el cuarto de sus padres.

—Estoy segura de que la tenía por acá… —empezó a decir, revolviendo un placard donde habían varias cajas y mucho, mucho polvo que me hizo estornudar más de una vez— ¡Ajá! —Se dio la vuelta lentamente y con una misteriosa sonrisita— ¡Taráaan!

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando me mostró una cámara amarillenta, bastante vieja e instantánea.

—¡Wowser! —Se la saqué de las manos, emocionada. Fue más fuerte que yo— ¿Funciona?

—Esperemos que sí. —Puso una mano en su cadera, deleitándose de cómo yo examinaba cada parte de la cámara infantilmente—. Compremos un rollo para averiguarlo.

La miré, boquiabierta.

—¿Me-Me la das?

—¡Claro, es un regalo!

—Robado.

—¡Pero regalo al fin! Además, tenemos una sesión de fotos pendiente. Necesitas una cámara. —Me llamó con el dedo índice, saliendo de la habitación.

La seguí felizmente a los saltitos. No había nada que me entusiasmara más que una cámara nueva.

—¡Gracias! —Me colgué de sus hombros— ¡Eres la mejor, Rach!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Cerró los ojos, arrogante—. Pero nada es gratis en la vida, ¿lo sabes, no?

—¡Tendrás tu sesión, lo prometo!

—Y en pelotas. —agregó.

—En pelotas será.

—Cuando la hagamos, ¿puedo mostrar ese book a una agencia de modelos?

—¡Claro! —Asentí una y otra vez—. Ni deberías preguntar, es tu cuerpo.

—¿No te jode que todos me vean desnuda? —cuestionó con una inseguridad que no comprendí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

 _Ah... ¿Debería?, ¿eso es lo correcto en una... Bueno, lo que sea que tengamos?_

Rachel lo dijo como si estuviera exponiéndose a una agencia pornográfica. Pero ¡notición!, no todas las agencias de modelos eran así. Algunas, por suerte y gracias al siglo en el que vivimos, ya no exigían cierto peso, altura y otras estupideces. Estaban más interesadas en lo que el cuerpo podía expresar en vez de hacer. Y yo era una fiel seguidora de esas agencias antisexistas que no tomaban la desnudez de una mujer como algo sexual, sino como arte. Y eso es lo que Rachel era.

Lejos de molestarme, estaría orgullosa de ella.

—Tu cuerpo es arte, así que para nada. No lo tomo como algo vulgar. —respondí con una deslumbrante sonrisa que la cautivó. Lo sé, soné más interesante de lo que realmente soy, pero eso no borraba que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Su cuerpo era puro arte, ¿por qué no mostrarlo? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Oh, ¿celos, dicen? ¿Posesión? No, por algo tan superficial como el cuerpo jamás haría un reclamo. Mis celos podrían pasar por otro lado: sentirme reemplazada o algo así. Pero ella me eligió, y en ese mismo instante los futuros celos, si es que llegaran a existir, se disiparon. Mi personalidad era así de simple, al menos en ese sentido. No obstante, para ella era una novedad.

—Woah... y eso que estaba bromeando. No pienso mostrarle esas fotos a nadie más a que a ti, Max. No es mi intención convertirme en una conejita Playboy. —Hizo una fastidiosa mueca y giró el rostro hacia mí con las cejas arqueadas— ¿De verdad no te jodería? ¿Qué clase de extraterrestre eres? Yo no podría tolerar que todos te vieran desnuda. Ese perfecto paisaje es para mí y solo para mí. —Bufó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del jean—. Definitivamente no entiendo a los artistas. Y pensar que me creía una... Ahora veo que lejos estoy de eso. Qué depresión.

Pestañeé, detenida.

¿Artistas? Oh, dios mío. Estoy conmocionada. Acaba de decirme el mejor halago que recibí en mi corta vida, y ella no estaba ni enterada. Al contrario, me mantenía la mirada, seria, casi enojada. Y yo por dentro estaba saltando de felicidad por haber sido llamada artista. Qué ironía...

 _Ja... Siempre tan posesiva. No le va a quedar otra que modificar un poquito esa actitud si quiere estar conmigo. Supongo que eso lo va a entender con el tiempo... o en otro tiempo._

Esbocé una melancólica sonrisa, admirando como acariciaba su pluma infantilmente.

—Genial, porque no quiero que nadie me vea desnuda más que tú. —susurré en su oído, consiguiendo, para mi sorpresa, ruborizarla y opacar esa irritación que estaba asaltándola.

—Vaya Maxine... Sí que estás aprendiendo qué decir y cuándo. Me siento orgullosa de ser tu maestra.

Reí por lo bajo pisando el último escalón.

—Y yo de ser la elegida para sacarte esas magníficas fotos.

Finalmente salimos de su casa, a la cual intuía que no iba a volver más. Rachel no quería cruzarse con su padre, que parecía seguir visitando su antiguo hogar hasta que se vendiera. Y, a todo esto, yo no quería aceptar que el sol ya estuviera bajando. Para cuando llegáramos a lo de Chloe sería de noche.

Antes de tomar el bus que nos llevaría al parque, compramos unos sándwiches, bebidas y el rollo para la cámara. Cuando bajamos en la parada que nos dejaba a unos metros de éste, caí en la cuenta de que esto sí… parecía una cita. Y Rachel estaba actuando tal como en una: amable, atenta y algo idiota. No soltaba mi mano, y si lo hacía era para darle un buen bocado al sándwich o para tomar la bebida que se compró… y me compró. También me compró el sándwich, que devoré en menos de un minuto.

Apegué los hombros al cuello, avergonzada. Insistí mucho en que no me comprara nada, pero fue en vano y muy estúpido. No tenía dinero y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Si me ponía a recorrer este inmenso parque con el estómago vacío me iba a desmayar. Y hablando de eso, no recuerdo bien cuándo fue la última vez que vine aquí. Era muy chica. Lo único que recuerdo son los altos pinos, el aroma fresquito que desprendían, el mirador y estar almorzando con mi familia y la de Chloe en una de las mesas del sector de descanso. Claramente nosotras dos no nos quedamos en la mesa, sino que jugando a los piratas por todo el parque. Creo que ese día me perdí y empecé a llorar como una maricona, pero Chloe me encontró antes que mi propia familia.

Siempre me encontraba.

—Le mandé un mensaje a Chloe —mencionó Rachel, provocando que la mirara. Hablando de Roma...—. Le dije que a la noche estaríamos en su casa.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —le pregunté, girando el rostro de izquierda a derecha mientras me llevaba a la boca una botella de Coca-Cola. Estábamos recorriendo un caminito en medio de los pinos que, según ella, llevaba a los benditos carteles que buscábamos.

—Preguntó si cogimos.

Escupí cual desquiciada toda la Coca que estaba bebiendo.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué?!

—Le dije que sí, y muy bien. —Elevó una perversa comisura— ¡Oh! Y también le conté lo gloriosa que es tu cosita.

El resto de la Coca quedó atorada en mi garganta. Me agarré el pecho, asfixiada. Rachel me espió de reojo y estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Estaba esperando esa reacción! —exclamó, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda para que pasara el mal trago. Yo carraspeé con dificultad.

—¡¿Por qué mierda preguntó eso?! ¡¿Y por qué le dijiste?!

¿Esta chica no conoce la palabra "intimidad" o qué?

—Porque es Chloe, y decidimos no ocultarnos nada a partir de ahora. Ese es el trato para poder estar contigo, además de no hacerte llorar. Aunque ahí ya la cagué… —Se encogió de hombros con una arrepentida sonrisa.

—Agh… —Me refregué la frente— ¿Trato? No soy un puto objeto, Rachel. Creí habértelo dicho varias veces.

—Lo sé. Pero me elegiste a mí, y ella estaba atrás tuyo también. Algo había que hacer para calmarla. No quisiera seguir peleándome con mi mejor amiga por tu amor —dijo y señaló al frente— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí hay un cartel!

 _¿Por mi amor? ¿En quién mierda me convertí de repente? Ni que fuera tan importante..._

Nos detuvimos frente a uno de los carteles informativos que yacían cerca del mirador. La vista desde lo alto era tentadora, pero preferí enfocarme en el cartel.

—Pudiste habérmelo contado así yo hablaba con ella… —dije, leyendo. Rachel asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

—Te dije muchas veces que Chloe estaba atrás de ti, tontita.

—No lo creí. Es más, sigo sin creerlo. Estás exagerando. —Afiné la visión en las palabras talladas en el cartel de madera. Parpadeé, intrigada—. Hey, tenías razón. Acá dice que los nativos se comunicaban con los espíritus y también los invocaban.

—Hm... Ashí que es verdad —contestó, masticando el sándwich ruidosamente en mi oreja. Cada minúsculo ruidito me generaba un silencioso ataque de neurosis— ¿Qué másh dishe?

Mi ceja derecha tiritó.

—¡No me mastiques en la oreja!

Rachel rió en mi oído, impacientándome y, de paso, ensordeciéndome. Mierda... Tratar con ella era peor que tratar con una niña. Desde el principio fue así, pero ahora eso se había multiplicado por mil.

La miré y hallé una gran sonrisa llena de migas.

 _Parece feliz… ¿Así actúa cuando está feliz?, ¿como una imbécil?_

El solo pensarlo generó que la maldita me hiciera sonreír también.

 _Mientras sea feliz..._

Devolví la mirada al cartel y pasé el dedo sobre las frases restantes. Ensanché los ojos cuando leí una desencadenante.

—Escucha esto. Dice que eran fieles creyentes del destino, y que creían que cada persona tenía un espíritu acompañante que aparecía cuando era necesario. Pero no dice nada de la forma del espíritu.

Rachel terminó de tragar lo que quedaba del sándwich y respondió:

—¿El ciervo? Me dijiste que no paraba de seguirte en el presente.

Asentí.

—Sí, el ciervo puede ser uno, pero hay algo que no encaja. —Leí la última parte—. "Ese espíritu estará relacionado contigo por... ¿los lazos del destino?" —Arqueé una ceja, confundida—. Suena tan de película que me cuesta creerlo.

—Y lo dice la que puede retroceder en el tiempo... —bromeó, sacándome una sonrisa.

—Cierto, pero es que... es diferente. La Ciencia ha descubierto varias teorías sobre el espacio-tiempo que tienen sentido. Incluso llegué a pensar que si estuviera más avanzada hasta podría explicar de dónde provienen mis poderes —comencé a decir sin quitar los ojos del cartel—. Pero esto... ¿espíritus? Me costó creerlo al principio, y veo que todavía me cuesta aceptarlo aunque la verdad esté frente a mí.

 _Agh... Todo lo que no tiene una explicación lógica me jode los nervios._

—Hm... —Rachel me analizó de arriba abajo como si hubiera descubierto un valioso secreto—. Ya lo venía pensando, pero esto lo confirma.

—¿Qué? —La miré. Ella se acercó y clavó el dedo en mi pecho.

—Así que eras de esas personas escépticas que se enfrascan en su querida Ciencia porque les da miedo lo desconocido, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos, soberbia—. Veo que la vida te puso una gran prueba para que cambies ese pensamiento tan cerrado, linda.

Le mantuve la mirada, boquiabierta. Describió a la perfección mi _yo_ pasado. No me gustaba lo desconocido. Antes estaba bien segura en mi frasquito, siempre fue así. No obstante, me gustaba escuchar a las personas hablar de espíritus, reencarnaciones y esas cosas. Me daba ganas de creerles porque parecían vivir en un mundo mágico que yo desconocía. Y ahora les creo. Ahora creo en todo aunque me parezca increíble.

Todo lo que me pasó tiró abajo mi reconfortante zona de confort.

—No estoy diciendo que esté mal, todos tenemos una creencia. —Puso una mano en mi hombro—. Por ejemplo, si me hubieras dicho cuando te conocí que eras un espíritu, quizás nos habríamos ahorrado todo el drama que te hice pasar. En mi caso, creo más en eso que en la Ciencia. Y viajes en el tiempo sonaba a mucha Ciencia para mí. —Negó con la mano gesticulando una expresión de total rechazo—. Lo único más cercano a eso que me gusta es la Astrología, pero solo porque es una interesante mezcla entre la Ciencia y magia, ¿no es genial? —dijo, entusiasmada.

 _Oh... Para la próxima ya sé. Magia 1, Ciencia 0. Anotado._

—Sí, es verdad —contesté—. Siempre me incliné más a la Ciencia, me gusta. Pero... —Regresé los ojos a las palabras talladas en la madera—... esto ya es una certeza. Los espíritus existen, y hay uno que me persigue. Estoy a punto de adoptarlo.

Rachel rió en un murmullo, apoyando la mano sobre el borde del cartel. Se inclinó para leer mejor.

—Según esto el espíritu tiene que ser alguien que esté conectado contigo de algún modo, ¿quizás alguien que conociste? —Reprimió una risita— ¿Bambi tal vez?

—Puede ser... —Suspiré—. Todo esto sigue sonando muy bizarro para mí.

—Yo creo que tiene sentido, ¡el destino existe! Y es sumamente romántico. —dijo, emocionada.

—¿Romántico? Estamos hablando de que estoy conectada con un ciervo, Rachel. —contesté, sarcástica.

—Quizás es una ciervita.

Alce las cejas con una tentada sonrisa.

—Por suerte, no soy zoofílica y no es mi intención empezar a serlo.

—¡Nunca se sabe lo que eres hasta que lo pruebas! —Se burló, riendo—. Qué interesante... Al final este pueblo de mierda resultó tener sus cositas mágicas.

—Eso dalo por hecho.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia otro cartel que se encontraba a unos pasos. Al lado estaba el Tótem que Rachel incendió años atrás. En efecto, lo reconstruyeron.

—Definitivamente este pueblo no es normal —balbuceé, leyendo. En el cartel habían escritas frases similares a las anteriores, confirmando que Arcadia Bay estaba, hablando exageradamente, poseída. Para los demás eso debía ser un cuento chino, pero para nosotras esa información era puro oro— ¿Entonces todo lo que pasa es gracias a la magia de los nativos? ¿Arcadia Bay está maldito?

—O bendecido —acotó Rachel, llegando a mi lado— ¿Nuestros poderes habrán surgido por eso?, ¿alguien más de aquí los tendrá?

—No creo. Solo pasan cosas raras cuando yo estoy cerca.

 _Por no decir desgracias._

—Y yo.

Nos miramos con un dejo de inseguridad que a esta altura no nos convenía tener.

—Estamos en esto juntas, confirmado. —dije, volteándome hacia ella.

—Desde el principio lo estuvimos, Max. Tú, yo y Bambi ¡Qué equipo! —Rachel pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me dio un reconfortante apretón—. Y hablando de incoherencias, ¿cuándo piensas enseñarme a usar mis poderes? Me lo prometiste.

—Ah… Es verdad. —Me rasqué la nunca, nerviosa. Con todo lo que ocurrió había olvidado esa promesa. Para ella pasó poco desde eso, pero para mí, que rebobiné, pasó una eternidad—. Me gustaría enseñarte Rach, pero ahora no hay mucho tiem…

—Estoy perdiendo el control.

—¿Huh?

Rachel desvió los ojos y pude ver un grado de terror en ellos.

—Cada vez que me enojo… me siento extraña. Si estoy afuera los árboles empiezan a mecerse más rápido. Mi cuerpo arde, mis manos más. —Regresó las pupilas a mí con una notable preocupación—. Tengo que aprender a controlarlo antes de que me controle a mí y termine como la puta Fénix de X-men.

Entreabrí los labios, sorprendida.

—Rach, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…

—Justamente por eso no quería molestarte.

Me quedé observando sus tímidos ojos, pasmada. Así que cuando sus poderes estallaron en el Vortex siguieron un camino sin retorno, como si el hecho de que estuvieran dormidos por años los hubiesen enfurecido. Rachel era consciente de que no volverían a dormirse. Al igual que yo, los estaba sintiendo ahí, latentes en su ser.

 _Debió haberla pasado mal..._

—Idiota… —Me acerqué y la abracé—. Deja de sufrir en silencio.

—Tú también lo haces. —reprochó en mi oído, reforzando el abrazo. Negué con el mentón sobre su hombro, ignorando a la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y se nos quedaba mirando como si fuéramos la principal atracción del parque.

—Voy a enseñarte ahora mismo, al menos lo que sé.

—¿A-Ahora?, ¿aquí? —Giró el rostro para verme— ¿Qué hay de los nativos y tu visión sobre... mí?

—Ya confirmamos lo que teníamos que confirmar, y esa visión puede esperar. —Me aparté y sujeté su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Como siempre, encajaban a la perfección—. Sígueme.

Comencé a llevarla a una parte más alejada y solitaria del parque. La verdad no sabía cómo mierda enseñarle. Sus poderes eran diferentes a los míos y su disparador más, ya que se basaba en las emociones fuertes, descontroladas. Eso sí lo sabía muy bien. En cambio mis poderes consistían en concentrarme en rebobinar, tener una imagen clara de ello y exprimir el cerebro hasta sentirlo entumecido y a punto de explotar. Funcionaban de un modo contrario a ella: racionalmente. Pero quizás y solo quizás… el método para expulsarlos podía resultar similar.

Ahora lo más importante era que ella aprendiera al menos a controlarlo un poco, sino todo podía terminar en una desgracia.

Nos detuvimos cerca de una zona con más pinos que podían actuar como escondite. Igual, por suerte no había gente allí. Quedaron atrás en la parte más turística del parque, justo donde estábamos antes. También ayudaba que el atardecer le estuviera dando la bienvenida a la noche. Mientras más oscuro mejor.

—Max, ¿estás segura? —inquirió mirando a ambos lados del parque—. Sabes que puedo hacer un desastre si esto sale mal…

Me resultó en demasía extraño que se mostrara tan insegura. Usualmente una situación así le divertiría, pero si no era el caso... significaba que de verdad estaba asustada de sí misma y de lo que podía llegar a ocasionar.

—Cálmate, solo vamos a hacer una prueba. —Me puse al lado de ella y levanté su brazo—. Mantenlo así. —dije, levantando el mío también. Rachel al instante lo atajó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra retroceder! ¡La última vez casi quedas en coma!

—No voy a hacerlo. —Sonreí, tranquilizándola—. Nada más quiero mostrarte lo que siento al hacerlo.

—Ah… —Me soltó—. Está bien.

 _Ja, tan tierna..._

—Lo primero es concentrarse. —empecé a decir.

—Ya empezamos mal. —Me observó con una socarrona sonrisa—. No puedo concentrarme si tengo a una belleza como tú a mi lado… —dijo galantemente, haciéndome reír.

—Hey, ponte seria. Me pediste que te enseñara y aquí estoy.

—Lo dije seriamente. —murmuró, deslizando el dedo por mi mentón. Yo le sonreí con una pizca de reproche y agarré su brazo para volver a levantarlo.

—Ajá… Volvamos al tema mejor. —Miré su mano, meditando cómo darle correctamente las instrucciones. Lo único que podía decirle es lo que sabía, lo que siempre sentía al usar mis poderes—. Piensa que dentro de tu cuerpo hay energía, y esa energía necesita expulsarse por algún lado, pero antes de eso tienes que acumularla en un solo lugar. Necesita un solo recipiente para que no pierda el control y se rebalse para cualquier parte como pasó en el Vortex.

—¿Un recipiente?

—Tu mano será tu recipiente. Proyecta en tu mente que la acumulas ahí. Imagínalo.

Rachel asintió y tomó aire por la nariz, preparándose. No tardó en arrugar el entrecejo y tensarse de pies a cabeza sin conseguir resultado alguno.

—Relájate. Así no pasará nada.

—Lo estoy intentando, geek. —respondió, tajante.

—Y con la impaciencia menos conseguirás lograrlo —dije, suspirando—. Tienes que sentirlo, ser consciente de la energía. Trata de sentir como fluye por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu mano y percibirla caliente. Cierra los ojos, a mí me ayuda.

Rachel bufó y cerró los ojos. Por mi parte, mantuve la atención en su mano, que tiritaba incesablemente en un intento expulsar su poder. No estaba funcionando, hecho que no me sorprendió.

—¡Agh! —Bajó el brazo, fastidiosa— ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo!

Perdió la paciencia más rápido de lo que pensé. No duró ni un minuto, es un récord. Aplausos.

—¡Cálmate! —Atajé sus hombros—. No esperaba que lo consiguieras a la primera. Sería un milagro.

—Yo _hago_ milagros, Maxine. Entérate. —Me señaló y levantó el brazo de nuevo, obstinada—. Lo voy a lograr. No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Sonreí negando resignadamente con la cabeza. Era casi envidiable su determinación. Y digo casi porque esa soberbia actitud con la que la sobrellevaba no era la adecuada.

 _Hay algo que podría ayudarla, pero es peligroso._

Me humedecí los labios, ansiosa, mientras seguía detallando sus fallidos intentos y cómo se irritaba cada vez más. No iba a lograrlo de un minuto a otro, excepto que yo "muy casualmente" interviniera.

 _Qué más da… Lo diga o no, va a enojarse igual si no puede conseguirlo._

Bien Súper Max, este es el momento de demostrar tus capacidades actorales. ¡Adelante!

—¿Sabes? Todo esto me hace pensar que si no fuera porque te conocí, me hubiera enamorado de Chloe en el presente. —dije con indiferencia. Rachel volteó el rostro hacia mí con los ojos tan abiertos que me asustaron.

—¿Entonces sí estabas enamorada de ella?

—Estaba en camino. —Dejé caer los hombros con desinterés—. No puedes culparme, Chloe tiene lo suyo. Hasta a ti te gustó.

—Todo este tiempo me dijiste que no sabías si ella te gustaba… Me hiciste quedar como una loca paranoica de mierda. —Arrugó la frente— ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Simple. —Sonreí—. Porque sino no estarías aquí conmigo y tampoco me hubieras contado nada de tu tráagico pasado, reina del drama.

Rachel apretó las mandíbulas, irascible, y yo no podía creer que mi plan resultara tan bien y rápido. Era un hecho que ella tenía que trabajar el temita de la ira con urgencia.

—Perra… —Devolvió la visión al frente y mis ojos quedaron estancados en su mano, petrificados. De su palma estaba comenzando a emanar un emblanquecido y casi transparente aire que revoloteaba a su alrededor—. No me tomes por imbécil. Sé que me estás haciendo enojar apropósito, y quiero que sepas que está funcionando —dijo en un furibundo murmullo, doblando el cuello hasta sonarlo. Incluso el crujido sonó enojado—. Qué hija de puta…

—¡Mantenlo ahí! —Atajé su brazo con ambas manos. Éste temblaba sin cesar como si no pudiera contener toda la energía que estaba acumulándose y a punto de rebalsarse— ¡Y piensa que te elegí a ti! ¡Contrólalo!

—Ya es tarde —dijo con los ojos tan opacados que parecían desconocidos—. Estoy tratando, pero no puedo controlar esta mierda y el enojo que siento.

—¡Te amo a ti! —exclamé, reforzando el agarre en su brazo para controlar el temblor; de nada sirvió. Comenzando a asustarme, pasé la mirada a Rachel y la encontré igual de asustada que yo. Era cierto, no podía controlar el poder que estaba por salir despedido.

 _¡Mierda!_

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando pequeñas y delgadas líneas de un filoso viento empezaron a dispararse entre sus dedos, desgarrándole la piel. Rachel emitió un rasposo quejido, adolorida.

—¡Carajo! ¡Apúntalo hacia arriba! —exclamé.

—¡Agh! —Rachel levantó más el brazo, temblorosa, y lo mantuvo rígido lo más que pudo, pero…— ¡M-MIERDA! —gritó y salió expulsada hacia atrás junto a mí cuando una poderosa ventisca emanó de su mano, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno al mismo tiempo que nosotras rodábamos por el césped hasta quedar derrumbadas varios metros atrás.

Escupí el pasto que me tragué y elevé el rostro, fatigada.

—¡R-Rach! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Rachel, boca abajo, se incorporó con un notable esfuerzo.

—¿A-A dónde fue? —preguntó mirando el cielo. Sus pupilas se achicaron, generando que yo también lo observara—. Whoa… Qué hermoso, ¿yo hice eso?

Mi mandíbula terminó en el césped cuando detallé un hermoso resplandor navegando por la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía una estrella fugaz.

—Wowser… —Parpadeé y regresé la atención a Rachel. Ahogué un grito al verla lastimada— ¡Rach! —Me levanté con torpeza y corrí hacia ella— ¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunté, ayudándola a incorporarse. Rachel seguía sumida en el cielo, incapaz de creer lo que logró.

—Más que bien, Max… Esto es mágico.

—¡Estás sangrando! —Agarré su mano sintiéndome condenadamente mal. Profundos rasguños decoraban sus dedos—. Lo siento… No pensé que te ibas a lastimar.

Volvió el rostro lentamente a mí aún con los ojos hipnotizados.

—Creo que ya descubrí el truco. Pude sentir la energía —dijo, obviando mi preocupación—. La próxima vez lo haré bien y sin enojarme. Tratemos de nuevo.

—¡No, otro día! Hay que curarte esto. —Acaricié sus heridas.

—¿Eso? —Bajó los ojos—. Tranquila, no es nada.

—¡Lo es!

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo limpiaba la sangre que se resbalaba por el borde de sus dedos.

—Te estás manchando. —musitó.

—No me importa.

Rachel se sentó en el césped cual indio y se sacudió la ropa con la mano libre.

—Sí que me hiciste enojar, geek. Felicitaciones.

—Perdón, pensé que iba a ayudarte.

—Lo hizo. Buen plan. —Apoyó el mentón en su palma, pensativa—. Aunque tú también terminaste volando por los aires —agregó con una risita—. Dime, ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste?

Mi corazón se aceleró. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a preguntar, pero no estaba lista para responder. Veamos... Si mentía nos ahorraríamos una discusión que no tenía ganas de tener porque, conociéndola, ella no pararía hasta agotarme psicológicamente y ganarla. Mentir parecía la solución ideal, pero... prometí no mentirle más. Y no quería seguir dejando a medias mis promesas, por eso...

—… ¿Si fuera verdad te enojarías? —pregunté en un vacilante hilito de voz.

Rachel tomó aire, como si estuviera juntando paciencia, y lo soltó en un agotador suspiro.

—No tengo la energía para hacerlo. Como ves, exploté hace un minuto atrás. —Levantó ambas manos en un derrotado gesto—. Además, quizás debí aclarar esto desde el principio. Lo que me jodió no fue que ella te gustara, sino que me mintieras todo este tiempo respecto a eso. Me gustan las cosas claras, las cartas sobre la mesa. Ya lo sabes.

La miré, culposa, y asentí con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

 _Decisión tomada._

—Entonces no voy a mentirte, pero cuando empiece a hablar recuerda que te elegí a ti. —Me senté frente a ella y tomé sus manos—. Como te dije..., yo estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Chloe. Pero no por ésta Chloe del pasado, sino por la del presente, así que técnicamente nunca te mentí porque la de aquí no me gustó en ese sentido. —Me justifiqué con la mayor firmeza posible. Rachel me mantenía la mirada, inexpresiva—. Tardé bastante en darme cuenta de que esta Chloe no le llega ni a los talones a la otra. No es por criticarla, pero la que yo conozco pasó un infierno conmigo. Pasamos demasiadas cosas juntas... Eso nos unió.

—Oh...

—Así que en algún momento del camino… Bueno, creo que me empezó a gustar.

—Entiendo. —respondió con una indiferente expresión que no me dejó muy tranquila que digamos.

—¿Segura? —Busqué con mis ojos los suyos, que estaban algo decaídos.

—Ajam, segura. —Esbozó una tenue sonrisa—. Antes me enojé un poquito, pero…

—¿Un poquito? —Alcé una ceja.

—Bien, un poquito mucho. —Rodó los ojos—. Pero creo que es normal lo que te pasó, porque eso me pasó a mí contigo, aunque con muchísima más intensidad.

—¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —pregunté con una visible curiosidad. De golpe se dio vuelta la tortilla, y nunca mejor dicho.

Rachel, sonriente, apoyó las manos en el pasto y flexionó las piernas, dejándome atrapada entre ellas. Me observé encerrada y la miré a los ojos. Un travieso brillo escapaba de ellos.

—Si me das un beso te digo... —murmuró, arrastrándome hacia ella con las piernas. No pude evitar sonreír en el camino.

—Qué condición más difícil me has puesto —respondí, inclinando el rostro al suyo. Rachel emitió una ronca risita, sujetando mi mejilla—. Hace horas que quiero hacer esto... —Cerré los ojos y besé sus labios con una hambruna más grande de la que pensaba tener. Realmente los había extrañado.

Rachel enredó los dedos en mi cabello y comenzó a moverse acompasadamente contra mi rostro, entrelazando nuestras lenguas. Ah... Era tan delicioso sentir esa húmeda lengua rozando la mía, su sonora respiración acalorándome la piel, sus labios succionando la punta de mi lengua para luego soltarla y delinear una incitante sonrisa que amaba. Lo único que podía pensar mientras apresaba con fuerza su espalda y ella me arrimaba más por el trasero era que jamás me cansaría de esto.

—Mh... —ronroneó en mi cavidad, reforzando el agarre y yéndose hacia atrás. Caí sobre ella y continué besándola cada vez más exasperada. Mientras más probaba sus labios, más adicta me hacía a ellos—. Max, hoy estás con todo... —susurró sobre mi boca con una rasposa voz. El aire se me entrecortó cuando metió la mano dentro del pantalón y apretó una de mis nalgas, provocando que la piel me ardiera— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí? Yo no tengo problema. —Se mordió el borde del labio, haciéndome desear morderlo a mí—. Contigo lo haría en cualquier lugar, preciosa...

 _Yo también._

Ah... mierda. Tenía que calmarme, sip. Además, ¿cómo fue que terminamos así?, ¿por qué estoy arriba de ella? ¿Estábamos hablando y de la nada la besé? Estaría teniendo una laguna mental gracias a sus deliciosos besos.

 _Tiene que haber una razón. Piensa, piensa..._

¡AH!

—Deja de tocarme el culo y cuéntame lo que me ibas a decir. Luego podemos terminar esto. —dije, finalmente recordando. Y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me senté, liberándome de su agarre, y le ofrecí una mano. Rachel, algo agitada, apoyó los codos en el césped y me dedicó una ganadora sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba cuándo reaccionarías... —Atajó mi mano.

—Tuve un pequeño corte circuito, pero ya estoy. —contesté, jalando para sentarla.

—Qué lástima... La estábamos pasando tan bien.

—No cambies el tema —reproché—. Dijiste que te parecía normal que Chloe me haya gustado por todo lo que pasamos juntas, y que eso te pasó a ti conmigo. ¿A qué te referías exactamente?

Rachel volvió a cruzar las piernas cual indio y se acomodó tranquilamente un desordenado cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Una vez te dije que las experiencias son todo, Max. —Sonrió—. Son más importantes que el tiempo. Tú pasaste muchas cosas con Chloe, al igual que yo con ella en otro momento, eso hizo que cada una le tome un aprecio diferente. Respecto a ti y a mí… nos pasó lo mismo. Pasamos muchas cosas juntas y en poco tiempo. Todo muy intenso. En mi caso, contigo pasé las experiencias más profundas y fuertes que tuve en toda mi vida. Y, como quien no quiere la cosa, terminé enamorándome de ti. —Puso un dedo en mi nariz, juguetona—. Así que es normal que te haya gustado Chloe por todo lo que pasaron juntas, pero qué suerte que no llegaste a enamorarte..., eso hubiera sido una mierda para mí. —Soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro, provocando que sonriera de lado—. A veces los vínculos cercanos, como las amistades, en algún momento pasan por un lapso de confusión. Ya sabes, un pequeño desliz, como lo que tuviste con Chloe. Después depende de ti mantener ese desliz guardado, olvidarlo u hacerlo realidad. Aunque por mi experiencia puedo decir que la mayoría de los casos son solo eso, un tropezón. Un falso sentimiento creado por el apego.

Sonaba tan convincente que por un segundo casi le doy la razón a todo lo que dijo. Sin embargo, había una parte en la que se equivocaba.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero… con Chloe fue diferente. Puedo asegurarte que no fue un desliz, no fue falso. —Me animé a confesar, obteniendo simplemente y para mi sorpresa una relajada mueca—. Igual, nunca pasó nada, nunca le pregunté qué sentía por mí. Chloe estaba bastante obsesionada contigo, así que... no seguí adelante con ella. Tampoco me pareció que era el momento correcto para hablar de sus sentimientos, en especial cuando yo ni estaba segura de los míos.

—¡Hay que darle las gracias al destino, entonces! Que quiso que me conocieras antes de terminar enamorada de ella. —Me mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa— ¡Qué suerte la mía!

—No.

—¿Huh? —Pestañeó.

—No…, no es así. —En un descuido negué antes de ordenar las palabras que aparecieron en mi mente como rápidos disparos. No llevaba un chaleco antibalas y menos las vi venir, por ende, fui atravesada por esos disparos que encubrían una verdad que yo misma desconocía hasta ahora. Escuchar a Rachel la despertó, y entender lo que significaba me impresionó. Lo hizo porque cuando la dijera sí que no habría vuelta atrás—. Rachel, yo... Hipotéticamente hablando, si hubiese seguido adelante con Chloe en el presente y luego te hubiera conocido allí… —Me sonrojé y la vergüenza me dominó—… me hubiera enamorado de ti de igual manera, lo cual habría sido un problema si yo resultaba estar con Chloe.

La quijada de Rachel se desprendió.

—¿Es… en serio?

—Lamentablemente sí —bromeé, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. Al igual que tú sientes una conexión conmigo más allá de las experiencias vividas, yo la siento contigo. Es como un…

—Imán…

—Hacia ti, sí. —Asentí—. Es más fuerte que yo, no puedo controlarlo. Y aunque pudiera nada cambiaría, porque yo también puedo decir que contigo pasé por las experiencias más profundas, Rach, y eso es imposible de superar.

Qué extraño. No podía ni respirar de lo nerviosa que estaba por este confesionario que me mandé, pero eso me salió tan natural... Sonó tan bien y sincero que me resultaba increíble que haya provenido de mí sin tartamudear.

—Max… —Rachel me miró como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido. Sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas, y no podía parar de pensar que se veía hermosa así.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos extensos segundos en los que me dediqué a seguir acariciando sus lastimados dedos; todavía había unos cuantos rasguños que, debido a que no se quedó quieta, nunca pararon de sangrar. Y ella no paraba de callar.

 _Qué incómodo... ¿Por qué no dice nada?_

Tanto silencio me dio un innecesario tiempo para cambiar de opinión y darle la bienvenida al pánico. Creo que hablé de más. Sip. Ahora Rachel no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía, y si volvía a tenerla, me replantearía seriamente la salud mental de esta chica. En fin, me expuse por completo. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea... Desconozco lo que está pensando y porqué se quedó callada y observándome con tanta profundidad.

La espié de soslayo e inmediatamente devolví los ojos a su mano.

 _Oh dios, sus ojos... Es como si fuera a comerme en cualquier momento._

Enfoqué la mirada en su dedo gordo con tal de no mirarla a ella, que intuyo que se estaba preparando para cazarme. Ese dedo era el más herido, lo cual me hacía recordar que nos encontrábamos tiradas en el piso por mi estúpida idea de provocarla.

 _Mierda... Quiero llorar. Por mi culpa terminó lastimada._

—Sigues sangrando. —musité, acercando el rostro. Besé su dedo, generando que se estremeciera.

—Max… —me llamó descendiendo los párpados con un deleite que pude notar— ¿Por qué eres tan dulce? —cuestionó por lo bajo. Levanté el rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas de la impotencia que sentía por haberla llevado a tal extremo—. No tienes idea de lo que me provocas al ser así…

Tragué saliva, nerviosa por la penetrante mirada que me estaba regalando, y continué acariciando sus dedos tratando de omitir sus palabras que sé que contenían un amenazante mensaje.

 _¿Debería empezar a correr?_

Rachel se sentó mejor en el césped e hizo un ademán con el mentón.

—Lámelos. —ordenó.

Me detuve en seco.

 _Sip, debería correr._

—Si tan preocupada estás por ellos, lámelos.

La observé, dubitativa y roja hasta las orejas. Las sentía calientes.

Rachel atinó a sonreír de lado.

—No me mires así. Es una joda, tontita.

 _La tonta eres tú. Cómo si no supiera a esta altura cuándo estás jodiendo y cuándo no..._

Desobedeciéndola, seguí contemplándola mientras una determinación nacía en mi interior. Aunque sé que una parte de ella sí lo decía en broma, porque la orden resultó demasiado morbosa, también sé que la otra se encontraba deseando ansiosamente verme de esa manera. Verme completamente a sus pies. Y lo peor de todo, es que me parecía divertido tal demanda.

Y guiada por ese pensamiento, la culpabilidad y cierto morbo que no pude evitar sentir y que me estaba haciendo hervir las venas, empecé a lamer sus dedos uno por uno, pasando la lengua delicadamente por ellos, llevándome su sangre.

Rachel me observó, petrificada. Su respiración estaba comenzando a entrecortarse, tanto, que podía oírla.

—Max, no…

Poco caso le hice. Continué deslizando la lengua por los bordes de sus dedos hasta llegar al índice, donde había un importante tajo, y succionarlo. Rachel frunció la mano sana contra el césped.

—Mierda…

Ascendí unos ensimismados ojos al escucharla, y con lo próximo que me encontré fue con un rudo agarre que me puso de pie junto a ella.

—¿R-Rach?

Caminó hacia mí, apresurada, y me dio la vuelta de un tirón, estampándome de frente contra un árbol.

—Te dije que era una joda, idiota —dijo entrecortadamente sobre mi oído, aplastándome por detrás— ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil? —murmuró, poniendo las manos sobre las mías, que se aferraban con desesperación del tronco— ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste?

 _¿Enloquecerla?_

—E-Espera...

—¿Sabes que acabas de hacer un pacto de sangre conmigo, Maxine? —Plegó los dedos sobre los míos, entrelazándolos. Yo ensanché los ojos con una inminente sensación de peligro en camino—. Por eso, corresponde que yo lo haga contigo.

Antes de llegar a preguntar a qué mierda se refería, reforzó el agarre en mi mano y la jaló hacia abajo rápidamente, rasgándola contra la corteza.

—¡Agh! —exclamé, entrecerrando un ojo por el dolor— ¡Qué caraj...! —Me enmudecí de golpe cuando Rachel, que continuaba aplastándome, llevó mi mano ahora ensangrentada frente a su perdido rostro— ¿R-Rach?

Ella delineó una sombría sonrisa y entreabrió los labios. Mi piel se erizó al sentir cómo pasaba la lengua por el corte que me hizo en medio de la palma, delineando la herida de punta a punta. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamerme con toda la paciencia del mundo, drenándose de mi sangre. Y yo... Yo no podía estar más congelada.

 _¿Qué... está haciendo?_

Finalmente despegó la lengua de mi palma, llevándose un pequeño hilo de sangre con ella.

—Es un pacto inquebrantable. —Sonrió, mostrándome mi mano—. Ahora estamos unidas por toda la eternidad.

Miré mi palma aún sin ser capaz de parpadear y entender bien la situación. Sí que me hizo un buen tajo, pero al menos ya no sangraba.

 _Definitivamente estoy más loca que ella por haberla elegido._

Carraspeando, regresé los ojos a su cara y mi corazón se aceleró al notar sus labios más rojizos que de costumbre.

—Maldita vampira... —murmuré sonrojada, tapándome la boca por la vergüenza. Su acto me desconcertó a tal grado que era imposible calmar a los nervios. Una mezcla de miedo, emoción y un extraño placer no me dejaba pensar con claridad— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estás loca...

Rachel me aplastó más contra el árbol y giró mi cabeza hacia él, descolocándome.

—Tú lo empezaste. Hiciste el pacto.

—¡No sabía nada de ese puto pacto! ¡Solo hice lo que me pediste! —exclamé tratando de zafarme de sus manos, que me apresaban firmemente el abdomen—. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de soltarme...

—No pensé que lo ibas a hacer, solo era un capricho —susurró contra mi oído, brindándome escalofríos—. Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, Max. Soy tan feliz...

Con la respiración volviéndose pesada, ladeé el rostro para verla. En los ojos de Rachel solo existía una cosa: yo.

Yo y un amor tan grande y extraño que no podía procesar.

—Ah... No me mires así. Eres tan linda... —Me apretó contra su cuerpo—. Necesito tocarte... —ronroneó, navegando las manos por mi abdomen con cierta exasperación. Empezó a descender por mi vientre, alertándome.

—¡E-Espera!

—No quiero.

Rachel desprendió el botón de mi pantalón y bajó el cierre. Contuve la respiración cuando escondió la mano dentro de él mientras se apegaba más a mi espalda, imprimiéndome contra el tronco hasta casi dejarme fusionada con este.

—¡Hay gente!

—No hay nadie… —Sujetó mis cachetes y me giró la cara. Me besó con tanta hambruna que juré que me había partido la boca.

En medio de mis asfixiados jadeos, entreabrió los labios y hundió la lengua en mi cavidad, entrelazándose con la mía apasionadamente.

—¡Mh! —gemí cuando unos traviesos dedos empezaron a frotar mi ropa interior de arriba hacia abajo. Exasperada, corrí el rostro, escapándome de sus besos.

—¡N-Nos van a escuchar!

—Te dije que no hay nadie.

—¡En la calle sí!

—¿Huh? ¿Tanto vas a gritar? —Soltó una burlona risita. Yo me achiqué en el lugar, acalorada.

—... No sé, puede ser. —contesté. De verdad no lo sabía. Todo podía pasar gracias a esos mágicos dedos que no dejaban de provocarme.

Rachel agrandó la sonrisa sumamente complacida con mi reacción, que ya ni podía camuflar.

—Entonces... —Me tapó la boca y mi corazón terminó en la garganta—. No hagas ruido.

Continuó frotando mi intimidad, generando que frunciera los dedos contra la corteza. Si seguía así esta vez me iba a lastimar yo sola.

—¡M-Mh! —jadeé contra su palma sofocadamente, consiguiendo que una ronca risita resonara en mi oído.

Rachel estaba poseída, y yo no estaba tan lejos de eso. Con cada caricia mi cuerpo se relajaba más, queriéndose dar por vencido. Deseaba entregarse con desesperación aunque el lugar no fuese el adecuado.

 _¿Cómo terminamos así? Qué_ _vergüenza..._

—Max… —Me destapó la boca, provocando que respirara fatigada como si no lo hubiese hecho por horas.

Rachel inclinó el rostro y besó mis labios otra vez. En esta ocasión no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Ya me daba todo igual, aunque no quería que fuese así.

Se desprendió de ellos dejando en el camino un áspero respingo, y me miró a los ojos.

—Max, yo...

Ambas saltamos en el lugar cuando unos inesperados ladridos se escucharon a lo lejos. Con la mejilla pegada al tronco y Rachel abrazada fuertemente a mí por el susto, pasamos la mirada hacia la dirección en la que se oyeron.

De acuerdo, no resultó ser tan lejos.

—Un perro… —dije, contemplándolo desde lo alto. Nos miraba con la lengua afuera y meneando felizmente la cola. Rachel asintió lentamente y me observó con las comisuras arrugadas. Cosa que imité—. Pff...

Empezamos a reírnos. Ésta situación ya rozaba lo patético.

—Casi me muero de un puto infarto… —dijo Rachel, apartándose para que por fin pudiera respirar.

Y despertar.

—¿Y yo? —Me abroché el pantalón, refunfuñando— ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

—Porque me calentó lo que hiciste, ¿por qué más? —Puso ambas manos en sus caderas, altanera— ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si empiezas a chuparme los jodidos dedos, eh? Soy un débil ser humano, ten compasión.

—¡No te voy a tener una mierda! ¡Me lastimaste la puta mano! —La zarandeé frente a su indiferente rostro.

—Fue todo por amor. —Sacudió su cabello glamurosamente—. Te dije que es un pacto. Además, no exageres. Solo te hice un tajito.

 _No fue el tajito el problema... ¡sino la acción en sí!_

—Ugh... No tienes caso —dije, agachándome hacia el perro para acariciarlo. Necesitaba distraerme con urgencia para no terminar ahorcándola— ¡Hey, amigo! —El perro, marroncito y bastante grandote, me gruñó, consiguiendo que me fuera hacia atrás—. Qué mal carácter…

 _Espera… Este perro me parece familiar._

—¡A que a mí me quiere más que a ti! —exclamó Rachel, agachándose. Y, en efecto, el perrito se dejó acariciar. Incluso se tiró panza arriba y todo— ¡Ja! ¡Buen chico! —Le refregó la panza con frenesí, provocando que se revolcara sobre el pasto.

Con un mal presentimiento en el pecho, volví a agacharme y lo detallé bien.

—Se me hace muy conocido… —murmuré, sospechosa.

—Hay muchos perros callejeros de esta raza —contestó mientras el perro se incorporaba y le lamía la mejilla energéticamente— ¡Hey, me estás babeando! —Rió, acariciándole su largo cuello.

Sin embargo, ahí quedaron sus manos, detenidas, cuando sintió otra cosa además de su pelaje.

—¿Y esto? —Agarró un collar rojo que tenía puesto. Sus verdosos ojos poco a poco fueron abriéndose hasta quedar agrandados—. Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué? —La miré.

Rachel se levantó de un salto y atajó mi mano. Me observó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—Es Pompidou.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lo observé, pálida— ¿Qué mierda hace el perro de Frank aquí?

 _En serio, es lo que me faltaba._

—Frank debe estar vendiendo droga por acá. —Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás sin quitar su atónita visión del perro—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Bien, al menos yo no era la única nerviosa.

—E-Espera, más allá de que está medio loco, ¿por qué te alteras tanto? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Le rompí el puto corazón a un traficante!

 _Ah, cierto. Le cortó de la peor manera, y Frank no es necesariamente... Um, amigable._

—No lo volví a ver después de eso, pero sé que estuvo preguntando por mí como si fuera un puto acosador. Es peligroso, tenemos que irnos. —Me jaló la mano y empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida del parque. Para nuestra mala suerte, Pompidou nos siguió. Rachel lo observó de soslayo—. Tsk... ¡Vete Pompidou! ¡Otro día jugaré contigo!

—Parece que nos va a seguir hasta que nos vayamos —dije mirándolo, para luego volver la vista a Rachel—. Sé que Frank es peligroso, pero me dijiste que también era un buen chico. Creo que estás exagerando...

—Es un buen chico cuando no está drogado, y últimamente es lo único que hace. No lo conoces fuera de eje, Max. Hazme caso.

Me perdí en su serio y preocupado semblante. Los roles se estaban invirtiendo. Obviando esa ocasión en el cuarto oscuro en que todo culminó en una desgracia, era la primera vez que Rachel tenía que salvarme a mí, y se sentía... ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿reconfortante? el ser cuidada por ella.

—El muy hijo de puta no va a tolerar verme con nadie —agregó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Se va a cruzar si se entera quién eres.

Eso me llamó la atención.

—¿Y quién soy? —pregunté, divisando por encima de su hombro la vereda que llevaba a la calle. Rachel detuvo los pasos y giró el rostro hacia mí como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

—¿Cómo que quién eres? —Arqueó una indignada ceja—. Eres mi novia.

Un instantáneo escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Rachel sonrió con suavidad al verme tan perpleja.

—Mi chica... —susurró coquetamente, acariciándome el cabello— ¿No?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en la garganta. Sabía que éramos algo... así, pero escucharlo me impactó, y mucho. Por supuesto, en el buen sentido. Estaba tan feliz que hasta me daba vergüenza demostrarlo.

Atiné a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza. Ella amplió la sonrisa y retomó los pasos.

—Por eso Frank te va a tener en la mira si se entera. Y yo, bueno, voy a tener que matarlo si te hace algo.

Solté una risita.

—¿No tendrás remordimientos? Es tu ex. —bromeé.

—Es mi ex por algo, ya no lo quiero. Si es que lo quise...

Nos detuvimos antes de cruzar la calle que nos alejaría del parque. Rachel volteó la cara de un lado a otro, sigilosa.

—¡Mierda! —masculló entre dientes— ¡Es su camioneta! —La señaló.

Estaba estacionada en la vereda. Unos chicos con chaqueta deportiva se encontraban en la puerta esperando a que... ¿la abriera?

Se abrió y finalmente caí en la cuenta de lo peligrosa que era esta situación.

—¡Carajo! ¡Vamos! —dije, comenzando a cruzar la calle con ella. Rachel me siguió sin perder de vista la camioneta al igual que yo. De pedo un auto no nos atropelló. Hubiera sido muy irónico si ambas moríamos aquí.

Pompidou, que quedó en la vereda de enfrente, empezó a ladrar. Sonido que llamó la atención de su dueño al mismo tiempo que nosotras terminábamos de cruzar la calle, encontrándonos nada más con un oscuro callejón que no nos dio mucha seguridad.

Volteamos el rostro y ahogamos un grito al ver a Frank salir de la furgoneta algo tambaleante. Sí, estaba claramente drogado.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —Lo escuchamos en un eco. Y lo que temíamos sucedió; Frank, con su típica vestimenta puesta, pasó la vista a dónde estábamos gracias a las indicaciones de su maldito perro y ahí quedó, con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Rach?

La nombrada aferró más mi mano.

—Bien, creo que hay que correr. —dijo Rachel, regresando la vista al callejón. Yo asentí, decidida a dejar de lado mi torpeza y pegarme una buena maratón, lo cual hicimos.

—¡Espera! —gritó Frank, cruzando la calle apresurado y esquivando a los autos— ¡No seas cagona! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

Rachel frenó la corrida que arrancamos tan rápido que casi me voy a la mierda. Ladeó el rostro hacia él con una furibunda mirada. No fue muy difícil provocarla, para variar.

—¡Cómo si pudieras, imbécil! ¡Ya hiciste suficiente mierda!

 _Oh oh, cagamos. Se enojó._

Frank llegó hasta nosotras bajando el ritmo de la corrida y se mantuvo a una corta distancia.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó, recuperando el aliento y derivando sospechosamente la vista a mí. Veo que por fin notó mi presencia— ¿Y esta? —Me señaló con el pulgar— ¿Nueva amiga o nueva conquista? Escuché que estuviste revolcándote con todo lo que tiene patitas.

—Ja... —Rachel sonrió de lado, arrogante, y reforzó aún más el agarre en mi mano. Si seguía apretándola la iba a destruir—. Escuchas lo que quieres oír, idiota.

Frank cerró los puños. Primer signo de una futura amenaza.

—¡¿Por qué me dejaste de la nada?! —Acercó un paso— ¡Éramos tan felices juntos!

Rachel trató de contenerse, en serio trató. Lo vi en su reacción, en su mirada y en su cuerpo que se tensó. Pero no pudo.

—¡Estás enfermo! —Lo señaló— ¡Solo estuve contigo porque quería drogas! ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez!

 _Oh, dios. Si pudiera coserle la boca lo haría. ¿No se da cuenta de que esto puede terminar mal? Agh... Me siento tan fuera de lugar aquí._

—¡¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte por haberme tratado para la mierda? —Frank atrapó sus hombros, alarmándome. Rachel se soltó de un manotazo.

—¡Lo haría si no actuaras como un puto acosador!

—¡¿Ja?! ¡Te estuve buscando porque desapareciste de la nada! —Frank me miró de reojo y lo que vi en su mirada fue un desprecio que no me agradó— ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿estás con esta puta?

 _Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso por el bien de las dos. Sip._

—¿Cómo le dijiste, imbécil? —Rachel agarró el cuello de su playera. Ella no lo dejó pasar—. Repítelo y mi puño terminará en tu boca, pijacorta.

Frank sonrió de lado, burlón. No obstante, dentro de esa burla se podía ver un gran dolor.

—¿Vas a pegarme? No me jodas, perra. —La empujó, provocando que se cayera al suelo. Abrí los ojos, irascible. Mi paciencia tocó fondo.

—¡Déjala! —Me acerqué y lo empujé. O al menos eso traté; era gigante.

Frank atajó mi muñeca con el ceño tan fruncido que estaba desfigurado.

—¿Todo es por ti, verdad? —La apretó sin compasión. Yo reprimí un quejido, tratando de no gritar. Estaba a punto de quebrármela— ¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó y como si fuera en cámara lenta vi venir una inmensa mano hacia mí, pero no la pude esquivar.

Me pegó una tremenda cachetada que me tiró de espaldas al piso. Más que cachetada, se sintió como si me hubiera pegado un puñetazo. Rachel, incorporándose del suelo, extendió el brazo hacia mí.

—¡Max!

—¡Agh! —Me agarré el cachete, adolorida. Me pegó tan fuerte que mi comisura afectada empezó a sangrar. Ya casi ni sentía la mejilla, estaba anestesiada por el dolor.

Rachel corrió hacia mí, acelerada, y se agachó para ayudarme.

—¡Max! —Sus ojos se desesperaron buscando los míos, que los entreabrí con un dificultoso esfuerzo.

—E-Estoy bien, tranquila. —Me senté, generando que la sangre que tenía acumulada en la boca se derramara sobre el suelo. La tosí para no ahogarme con ella y levanté la cara, ya hinchada. La miré con una media sonrisa—. En serio, estoy bien. —repetí con tal de calmarla.

Poco logré.

Rachel refregó las mandíbulas entre sí de tal iracunda forma que me estremeció. Sus ojos poco a poco iban tomando un peligroso brillo que podía desencadenar una desgracia.

—Hijo de puta... —balbuceó, parándose con los puños cerrados— ¿Qué te dije, imbécil? —Se volteó hacia Frank, que no mostraba emoción alguna en el rostro más que una decepcionada. Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada, transformando esa decepción en puro dolor— ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Se lanzó hacia él de un salto y con el puño atrás. Yo levanté el brazo para detenerla, pero fue muy tarde. Rachel le incrustó un puñetazo en la cara que hasta a mí me dolió por escucharlo. Frank se meció de adelante atrás, pero no cayó. La miró de soslayo y con la boca ensangrentada. Solo eso hizo, como si estuviera esperando porque le diera otra paliza.

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLA, MALNACIDO! —Le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en la mejilla izquierda, derrumbándolo de culo en el suelo— ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿ESO QUIERES?! —Agarró el cuello de su ropa con una mano y con la otra continuó golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara, dejándome estancada por ese violento panorama y a sus nudillos ensangrentados por el impacto. Él no se defendía, porque si lo hacía iba a matarla.

—¡Detente! —grité, levantándome como pude y yendo hasta ella— ¡Rachel! —Rodeé su cuello con los brazos y la arrastré hacia atrás forzosamente, pero ella se resistía y seguía golpeándolo sin compasión y con una mirada inmersa de locura que no creía poder sosegar— ¡Ya le pegaste! ¡Ya está!

—¡Vuelves a tocarle un solo pelo y te corto los huevos! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —gritó, revolviéndose entre mis brazos.

Frank, adormecido, ensangrentado y desfigurado por los golpes, soltó una perdida carcajada desde el suelo.

—Puta...

Rachel chocó los dientes y levantó el brazo. Abrió la palma, y con eso ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

—Puta tu vieja.

—¡Rachel! —exclamé.

—¡Te voy a matar pedazo de mierda!

—¡Cálmate! —Agarré su brazo— ¡Te estás pasando!

Ella volteó el rostro a mí. Estaba irreconocible debido a la furia.

—¡No me estoy pasando un carajo! ¡El puto te golpeó!

—¡Y tú ya lo golpeaste mil veces! ¡Ya está!

Rachel, respirando agitada, me mantuvo la mirada como si estuviera buscando un rescate para su locura en mis ojos.

—Para de una vez, por favor... —rogué. Ella relajó la frente y de a poco fue bajando el brazo, permitiéndome recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Tsk...

Se soltó de mi agarre y se refregó la frente, manchándola de sangre en consecuencia. La sangre de Frank, que trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

—J-Ja, la putita te salvó, leona.

Rachel lo miró, sonándose los dedos y caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal salvaje encerrado. No tenía la capacidad de calmarse. De verdad carecía de ello.

—Te estoy dando una oportunidad y la estás desperdiciando, ¡imbécil! —Se acercó y le pegó una patada en el estómago que provocó que Frank perdiera el aire y se retorciera en el suelo— ¡Esto es por levantarle la mano, retrasado! —Le dio otra patada, esta vez en sus queridos huevos. Creo que jamás voy a olvidar el alarido que Frank emitió. Fue desgarrador.

—¡RACHEL! —grité, ya desquiciada. La abracé por detrás con fuerza para evitar otro posible ataque— ¡Cálmate de una puta vez! ¡Lo vas a matar!

—¡Eso estoy tratando de hacer, geek!

Nunca la había visto tan enojada, y juraba que ya había visto todo. Ella realmente tenía que trabajar en su ira, esto ya era demasiado descabellado como para ser cierto.

 _Tengo que calmarla. Parece que no hay otra manera... Está fuera de sí._

—Si lo haces, te dejo aquí y ahora. —dije con firmeza. Rachel sofocó un sorprendido sonido entre mis brazos y me observó con una carita tan desconsolada que parecía otra persona.

—Pero si solo estoy...

—¡Pasándote!

Me mantuvo la mirada con los ojos enrojeciendo y bajó la cabeza.

—... No me dejes, no podría soportarlo. —musitó con la visión perdida en el suelo. Yo reforcé el abrazo con suavidad cuando percibí como su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Gracias por ayudarme, pero ya fue suficiente Rach. Así no eres tú —murmuré en su oído—. Así no quieres ser, lo sé. No solo lo estás lastimando a él haciendo esto, también a ti.

Rachel entrecerró los párpados conteniendo las lágrimas y asintió lentamente con la cabeza aspirando un futuro llanto por la nariz.

Frank, agarrándose el estómago y emitiendo unos rasposos quejidos, logró ponerse de pie. Lo miré en una súplica. Una súplica que encubría un amenazador pensamiento.

 _Si llegas a tocarla, seré yo la que te mate._

—Por favor, no... —dije.

Él se limpió la boca y escupió la sangre acumulada en ella.

—Váyanse a la mierda. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rengueando—. Ahora sabes con quién te estás metiendo, pequeña. —Me dijo emitiendo una angustiosa carcajada—. La leoncita te comerá la cabeza.

Contemplé su ida, desafiante, mientras acurrucaba a Rachel en mi pecho.

 _Ya me la comió, idiota, y como ves sigo en pie._

Sabía a lo que se refería. Todo lo relacionado a Rachel parecía estar asociado con problemas. Pero lo que él no sabía es que yo misma también era un problema.

Un temporal problema.

Sonreí de lado mientras ella se abrazaba a mí cual oso, buscando un refugio ante la locura que la embargó y consumió. Empezó a llorar escondida en mi hombro. Yo acaricié su cabeza, observando esas enrojecidas manos que se aferraban con fuerza a mi playera. La sangre que las teñían no era solo de Frank, sino también de ella. De tanto que lo golpeó se hizo mierda.

Suspiré, agotada.

 _Somos tal para cual... Un desastre. Cada una a su forma._ _Arriesgándonos así por la otra…_

—Vamos. —Me aparté unos centímetros y levanté su mentón con delicadeza. Ella aspiró otro silencioso llanto por la nariz—. Chloe nos espera.

Asintió débilmente y, cabizbaja, se dejó llevar por mi mano hasta la salida del callejón. Comparada a unos minutos atrás, ahora parecía una niña castigada.

Caminábamos despacio; la situación pasada nos robó la energía. En especial a ella.

—¿Te duele? —cuestionó de repente en un murmullo, deslizando los dedos por mi cachete hinchado en una suave caricia. La observé y me topé con una preocupada mueca—. Es mi culpa...

En un segundo pasó de ser un demonio a un ángel. Increíble.

—No lo es, y estoy bien. Ya no me duele. —mentí. Me dolía como la mierda.

—Hay que ponerte hielo...

—Y a tu mano también. —La espié desde lo alto. Sus nudillos estaban literalmente pelados—. Ah... Te fuiste a la mierda, Rach.

Ella atinó a descender de nuevo la cabeza, arrepentida.

—Perdóname, no quise asustarte —musitó—. Estaba... fuera de mí. En blanco. Cuando vi que te pegó... enloquecí.

—No me asustó tu actitud, sino que Frank te la pudiera devolver. Además, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiese enloquecido igual. —Esta vez no mentí. No podía juzgarla cuando me conocía bien.

Tal vez mi venganza no hubiera sido tan violenta. Más bien, hubiera sido silenciosa... Muy silenciosa hasta acabar con él de un solo disparo.

Rachel levantó el semblante y me contempló con un tenue sonrojo.

—... Me haces perder el control, te odio por eso... pero también te amo desesperadamente. —dijo, enlazando un brazo en el mío.

 _¿Ja?_

Negué con el rostro delineando una cansada sonrisa.

—Me declaro culpable. —contesté.

—Por ti siempre pierdo la cabeza, Max. No es justo... —Detuvo los pasos y me miró con vulnerabilidad— ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto?

Le mantuve la mirada, apacible.

—Apoyarte en mí —dije, tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Yo siempre estaré para ti cuando te sientas perdida.

Rachel parpadeó, ruborizada. Yo le sonreí y retomé los pasos. Si era por ella se haría de día, y ese solitario callejón no era el adecuado para pasar la noche.

—Siempre... —repitió, declinando los párpados con un dejo de inseguridad— ¿Estás segura?

Llegamos a la calle principal. Por suerte, un bus se estaba acercando. Regresé la atención a ella y la observé penetrantemente, perdiéndome en esas esmeraldas que estaban a punto de quebrarse otra vez.

—Hicimos un pacto de sangre, ¿no? —le recordé sin perder de vista sus ojos, que volvieron a los míos con fragilidad—. Pase lo que pase siempre nos vamos a encontrar. —Sonreí—. Ahora somos una.

En las mejillas de Rachel comenzaron a rodar unas emocionadas lágrimas que estacionaron en sus comisuras. Las levantó, regalándome una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

—Sí, lo somos.

Quizás siempre lo fuimos, Max.

* * *

¡Capítulo 13 entregado! Quise darle un poco de espacio a nuestras queridas chicas porque, bueno, se lo merecían después de tantas idas y vueltas. Más por lo que se viene.

¡Gracias por leer gente linda, y los leo en el próximo!

 **Arlen Rv:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué bueno que te siga gustando, y espero que este capítulo "un poquito" más tranquilo te haya hecho descansar un poco de la angustia jajajaj Te leo en el próx, beso!

 **lestibur:** ¡Gracias por leer! Genial que te haya gustado el capítulo! Espero que este también te guste, y te leo en el próximo! Beso!

 **Sarah:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y qué bueno que te guste, ojalá que te siga gustando lo que sigue :) Te leo en el próx, beso!

 **Jorgumangander:** ¡Gracias por leer! Los lectores siempre son bienvenidos! jajajaj Te leo en el próx, beso!


	14. Ultimátum

**Ultimátum**

Rachel dio un paso atrás antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de Chloe. La miré y hallé ese decaído semblante que nos acompañó todo el camino hasta aquí. Ella era incapaz de cambiar el humor luego de lo que pasó con Frank. Podía sentir su furia y la vergüenza por no haber tenido la capacidad de controlarse. Sin embargo, esas penosas emociones no me preocupaban tanto como el aura de tristeza que las rodeaba.

Tristeza porque se sentía culpable.

—Hey… —Puse una mano en su hombro—. Está todo bien, Rach. Ya pasó.

Rachel esquivó mis ojos como si mirarme le recordara todo lo sucedido.

—Creo que es la décima vez que me dices eso. Pareces un disco rayado, geek.

—Y seguiré pareciéndolo hasta que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo, porque claramente lo único que haces es escucharme —Le di un alentador empujón en la espalda—. Vamos, reina del drama. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Ella sonrió de lado aún con un aire de cansancio y suspiró. Tocó el timbre.

—Como siempre, no puedo ganarte Maxine.

—Deberías dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

—Mira quién habla...

Escuchamos unos apresurados pasos dentro de la casa, además de varias cosas cayéndose, antes de que la puerta se abriera. Alcé la mirada y dibujé una instantánea sonrisa al ver los celestes ojos de mi mejor amiga. Comparados a la última vez que los vi, ahora los caracterizaba un cómplice brillo que instantáneamente disipó algunos nervios que andaban revoloteando en el estómago. Sí, estaba un poco cagada de tener que explicarle a Chloe lo que ella ya sabía: que había aceptado a la lunática de su amiga.

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Hasta que Thelma y Louise se dignaron a aparecer! Se tardaron un poco, ¿no creen? —Chloe miró su reloj de un exagerado modo, llevando las comisuras hacia abajo—. Casi un día. —Nos contempló de reojo y esbozó una picarona sonrisa— ¿Valió la pena?

—¡Mucho! —contestó Rachel técnicamente recuperada, pasando por la puerta. Chloe la siguió con la visión asintiendo sarcásticamente y luego me observó.

—¿Qué tal Mad Max?, ¿vas a pasar o seguirás congelándote el culo afuera?

 _Ja… La adoro._

Entré y me lancé a sus brazos sin pensar. Chloe me estrechó hacia ella con cariño.

—Te extrañé. —musité.

—Ajá, ¿en qué momento? —Me apartó por los hombros— ¿Cuándo Rachel te la chupaba o cuando tú se lo hacías a ella?, ¿o será que hicieron el sesenta y nueve? —Elevó una confidente ceja. Yo negué con la cabeza, histérica.

—¡No lo hicimos!

—Pero sí que me la chupaste —agregó Rachel cruzada de brazos sobre la pared. Un agregado, según yo, por completo innecesario—. Y el sesenta y nueve es lo que sigue, prepárate. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Bien, si ya empezamos así no es muy difícil imaginar cómo va a proseguir el resto de la noche.

 _Estas malditas delincuentes..._

Chloe cerró la puerta, y Rachel… ¿a dónde mierda iba?

—Paso a tu ducha —dijo, caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras—. Estoy llena de la asquerosa sangre de ese insecto.

—¿Qué…? —Chloe observó su espalda con preocupación y volvió la atención a mí— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —Me acarició la mejilla, que se encontraba un poco morada—. Puedo reconocer un puñetazo cuando lo veo, Max. ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te pegó?

—Es… una larga historia que te voy contar, no te preocupes.

—Es mejor que empieces ahora.

En mi cabeza eso sonó como un arma recargándose. La paz abandonó el rostro de Chloe apenas se dio cuenta del moretón.

—Déjala respirar, Price —la retó Rachel, dándose media vuelta para vernos. Deslizó los ojos a mí— ¿Vienes bebé?

Acerqué un paso por instinto, pero me detuve cuando Chloe me observó con una curiosa ceja arqueada.

—Ah… —Me rasqué la nuca, nerviosa, y miré a Rachel—. Adelántate, tengo que poner a Chloe al día con las noticias.

—Oh… —Me escaneó de arriba abajo con desdén—. Bien, ¡tú te lo pierdes! —Me sacó la lengua y empezó a subir las escaleras apresuradamente, pero se detuvo en seco— ¡Ah! Chloe, dale hielo para su cachetito. —La señaló y me sonrió—. Yo te curaré bien cuando vuelva, linda. No tardo. —finalizó, retomando el camino.

Chloe contempló su ida, para luego sonreírme con cierta malicia.

—¿Bebé? —inquirió.

—Sí…, ya sabes. Soy adorable. —Me encogí de hombros, sonrojada.

Chloe rodó los ojos.

—Mejor voy por las birras.

Subimos a su habitación ya bien recargadas con varias botellas. Y además, en mi caso, con un hielo pegado al cachete aflojándome el dolor de muela. En el pasillo del piso superior escuché la ducha abierta y un suave tarareo que venía del baño, por ende, supuse que Rachel al final se iba a tomar su tiempo. Así que yo me tomé el mío para contarle a Chloe detalle por detalle todo lo que sucedió y preguntarle sobre Kate, que por suerte la llevó sana y salva a su destino. Le conté desde cuando rebobiné en el cuarto oscuro, el porqué lo hice, la información que encontramos con Rachel sobre los nativos y el temita de Frank, que le hizo rabiar.

Digamos que toda la tragedia que relaté debía ser suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de mi amiga, así que quizás omití algunos detalles de la noche anterior porque no los creí necesarios. Por el contrario, los creía privados. Muy privados.

—Confiésalo, es increíble en la cama ¿no?

Pero, por supuesto, Chloe quería saberlos.

—Idiota… No me preguntes eso. —Me acomodé mejor en el colchón, avergonzada—. Sabes que odio las preguntas personales.

—¡Oh vamos hippie! —Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sentada a mi lado— ¡Solo di "sí" o "no"!

—Pensé que había estado contigo…

Chloe negó como si hubiera dicho una ridiculez.

—Nop. Nunca me dejó meterle mano, todo terminó antes. Pensé que lo sabías. —contestó, llevando el pico de la botella a su boca.

Y lo sabía. No obstante, un lado mío, tal vez algo celosito, quería confirmarlo.

—¡Vaaamos! —insistió, chocando su botella contra la mía— ¡No te pido detalles, solo que me lo confirmes! ¿Sí o no?

Bufé. Si me negaba era capaz de estar insistiendo toda la noche. Y si seguía indagando en el tema mi mente me llevaría a lo más profundo de él, generando que mis pies me quisieran arrastrar directo a la ducha para estar con Rachel en ese perfecto sentido que me dejó sin aliento más de una vez.

—Bueno, fue mi primera vez… y la verdad siempre pensé que iba a ser desastrosa, pero… me encantó. Ella fue muy dulce y cuidadosa, así que…

—¡Es increíble!, ¡confirmado! —Soltó una ganadora carcajada— ¡Brindemos por eso! —Chocó otra vez la botella contra la mía y bebió efusivamente. Yo la imité, pero más tranquila. Ya sabía lo que podía pasar si tomaba rápido, y no estaba en mis planes perder el conocimiento o empezar a divagar sobre mi primera vez con mucho más entusiasmo y unos perdidos ojos.

—No sé porqué haces tanto escándalo por eso… —mascullé. De verdad quería saberlo. ¿Qué había detrás de esa morbosa curiosidad?, ¿me estaba perdiendo de algo o esto era simplemente una típica charla de amigas? Tal vez era yo la rara. Estuve tan preocupada por salvar al mundo que olvidé cómo socializar.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Estuviste con Rachel! Contrario a la mierda que dicen de ella, no cualquiera lo consigue. ¡Es para felicitarte!

Fruncí el ceño, enojada.

—¡Ella no es un premio a ganar!

—¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Relájate, Mad Max! —Levantó las manos como si estuviera apuntándole con una pistola—. Ya sé que no lo es, solo digo que no es fácil conseguir su amor ¿sabes? Debes ser la primera en lograrlo. Te mereces unos importantes aplausos.

Desvié la visión y le di un furibundo trago a la cerveza que me dejó una ola de calor en la garganta y explotó en el estómago de tan rápido que la pasé. Odiaba que todos la vieran como un objeto y compitieran por ella como si no tuviera sentimientos. ¿Acaso solo yo la conocía realmente?

—Al final yo tenía razón —dije, parándome. Me tambaleé un poco. De acuerdo, quizás mi plan de beber lento se fue al carajo más rápido de lo que pensé.

Chloe me siguió con la mirada.

—¿De qué?

—Rachel está obsesionada con el tema de que… Bueno, tú gustas de mí o algo así —continué, cruzándome de brazos para parecer lo más sobria posible. Chloe se quedó en silencio mirándome. Algo en sus ojos estaba cambiando; la payasita de un segundo atrás ya no existía. Ahora era pura seriedad, y eso me daba mala espina—. Pero con estas cosas que me preguntas, solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que estás interesada en ella. Y ella, para variar, estuvo delirando.

—Ah… Eso. —Bajó la vista y dibujó una tenue sonrisa—. Nop, ella no me interesa. Eso quedó en el pasado, ya te lo dije una vez.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces tan interesada? —pregunté algo desquiciada, para luego darle un sorbo más largo que el anterior a la cerveza. Un tedioso calambre me estaba comenzando a recorrer los brazos, además de la incoherente sensación de que tenía los celos a flor de piel. Beber definitivamente no me hacía bien—. No quiero estar en el medio de un trío que en realidad no existe.

En serio, ya me jodía la existencia que Rachel asumiera algo que no era.

—Pero existe, Max.

—¿Huh? —Pestañeé, bajando la botella.

Chloe se impulsó hacia adelante y entrelazó las manos en medio de sus abiertas piernas. Me contempló penetrantemente.

—Ella tiene razón, estoy interesada en ti.

Mi corazón se aceleró a los golpes. Tragué saliva, pasando con un notorio esfuerzo la birra atragantada. Una mezcla de alivio y confusión me consumió. Alivio porque resultó que no tenía ningún contrincante, y confusión porque esto... no podía ser cierto.

—O por ahí es mejor decir que lo estaba ¿no? —Sonrió y se fue hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en la cama—. Ya estás con ella, no puedo hacer nada. Supongo que llegué tarde, quizás mi presente fue más astuta. Tú me dirás…

La observé perpleja. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser mentira. Desde que llegué al pasado noté alguna que otra cosita en Chloe que me llamó la atención; como que se enojaba con facilidad al verme con Rachel, pero pensé que era un berrinche porque le estaba "robando a su querido ángel". Solo una vez se me pasó por la cabeza que yo le gustaba; la vez que me besó. Sin embargo, esa idea no tardó en perder fuerza debido a que la encontraba incoherente. Llegué a la conclusión de que Chloe estaba jugando para enfurecer a Rach, quizás porque todavía estaba resentida por el alejamiento que tuvo. Pero ahora... ¿esto? Como siempre, entendí todo mal.

 _Esta Chloe… es mucho más frontal que la del presente._

La situación la llevó a ser frontal. Situación que no sucedió en el presente.

—No… No tiene sentido. Apenas nos reencontramos aquí, y tampoco es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. —Me senté a su lado, tentando a la suerte— ¿Por qué yo te gustaría... de ese modo?

—Porque estás buena —respondió como si nada. Giré el rostro a ella con la mandíbula desencajada—. Bueno, así empezó. Pero tranquila, no es que esté enamorada o algo así. Simplemente me encandilaste con… No sé, ¿tu poder? —Le dio un trago a la cerveza—. Tu valentía, esas mierdas. Además, eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupas. En realidad todo empezó porque estaba preocupada de que te metieras con una loca de mierda.

—¿Rachel? —Adiviné.

—Sep, esa misma. Y, no sé, de la nada me encontré pensando de más en ti. Cursilerías de mierda. —Me espió de soslayo—. Pero repito que de eso al amor hay un gran paso que… veo que ustedes ya dieron. Quizás si Rachel no se hubiera entrometido realmente me hubiera enamorado de ti. Si… te pudiera conocer más, ya sabes. Porque ahora mismo no sé bien quién eres, Max. Solo sé que eres increíble y que la niña cagona que conocí quedó atrás. —Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa—. Sí..., muy atrás.

—Chloe...

—Igual, aunque solo fue algo medio superficial, la derrota duele como la mierda. Quiero decir..., dolió. —Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy pésima perdedora.

Al contrario de su rostro, que cada vez más se mostraba comprometidamente incómodo, yo encontré la calma en sus palabras. Poco a poco su explicación me iba tranquilizando. Por un momento pensé que en serio estaba enamorada. Es decir, lo entendería si esto me lo dijera la Chloe del presente porque pasamos por muchas cosas juntas que podrían haber despertado algún que otro sentimiento, hasta yo misma me confundí por eso. Pero ella… Esta Chloe, como bien dijo, apenas me conocía. No obstante, su alma era la misma.

 _Mierda... Rechazar no es mi fuerte. Todas las veces que Rechacé a Rachel no tuve tacto de lo nerviosa que estaba, y ahora no me quedo atrás._

Nah-ah, para nada era mi fuerte. Confirmado. En especial cuando la persona frente a mí era más preciada que mi propia vida. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, no había nada que rechazar porque ella misma tenía claro que yo ya elegí. ¿Para qué escuchar unas palabras que alienten su derrota? En todo caso, ¿por qué no resaltar lo bueno que tenemos?

 _Eso es._

—Es verdad que cambié. Tal vez hay algunas cosas que ahora mismo no sabes de mí, pero tú conoces lo más importante, Chloe. —Sonreí, sujetando su mano—. Mi corazón. Eso no ha cambiado, y menos el hecho de que tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Mi compañera en el crimen. Nadie te quitará ese lugar, nadie te reemplazará.

Ella sonrió también, dejándome un poco más tranquila. Suspiró y se agachó para dejar la botella vacía y agarrar una nueva.

—Sí, no ha cambiado. Sigues tan distraída y servicial como siempre, pirata Max. —respondió. Puso el borde de la tapa contra la madera de la cama y con un golpe seco hacia abajo abrió la botella.

Apoyé el mentón en mi mano y observé algo embelesada como tomaba la cerveza. Y de repente, muy de repente, quise ver a la Chloe del presente.

Ella era mi verdadera compañera en el crimen. A la que tenía que salvar con urgencia.

—Así que nada. —Meneó la botella de un lado a otro, provocando que la espuma se acumulara y elevara—. Simplemente fue un desliz, no te preocupes. No estoy atrás tuyo ni nada de eso. Hasta aprobé a esa loca de mierda para que estuviera contigo.

—¿Y por qué fue eso? —contesté con picardía—. Pensé que era un peligro para mí.

—Lo es, pero me demostró que te ama de verdad. Con eso es suficiente para mí.

Abrí más los párpados, pero estos no tardaron en relajarse.

—Entonces… ¿no te molesta que yo la ame también?

Quería decir "gustar" ¡"Gustar" por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué dije amar? Eso debió sonar fuerte…

Chloe, para mi sorpresa, soltó una risita.

—¿Sabes, hippie? No me molesta ni me sorprende que te guste Rach. Nunca me sorprendió que le gustara a todos o incluso a mí en el pasado, pero lo que sí me sorprende es que alguien se pueda enamorar de ella. Que alguien tenga la suficiente paciencia como para decidir quedarse a su lado. —empezó a decir con melancolía.

Yo hice una confundida mueca. Una parte no encajaba en ese discurso.

—Tú te enamoraste de ella. —dije.

—Sí… y no. Lo que sentía era fuerte, es cierto. La necesidad de protegerla, maripositas en el estómago, calentura, como mierda quieras llamarle. Pero había algo diferente, no era un amor cualquiera. Tardé en darme cuenta de que fue más… una admiración.

Abrí los ojos de par de en par. Rachel tenía razón, para variar. Ella me lo dijo: Chloe la admiraba y no quería decepcionarla por eso. Siempre lo supo, y aunque estoy segura de que parte de esa admiración le alimentó el ego, que tanta hambruna siempre tenía, también estoy segura de que la lastimó. Porque Rachel creyó en ella, se mostró como era, y Chloe… Chloe la lastimó a su forma: idealizándola.

Solo mírenla. Mi mejor amiga no era tan rebelde. Es decir, siempre fue un poco en contra de las reglas dándole al porrito y todo eso. Sin embargo, estoy segurísima de que Rachel tuvo que ver en su posterior cambio de actitud; en la ropa, en los gustos, en… lo criminal que es ahora. La transformó y posiblemente no apropósito. Chloe se dejó influir porque se sentía muy cómoda de esa manera y porque quería ser como ella: un tiro al aire. Nunca se sabría dónde podría caer. No digo que sea algo malo, todos necesitamos a alguien a quien admirar, pero justo a Rachel... Es muy probable que la misma reina del drama también se haya dejado influir un poquito por Chloe. Pero poquito, muuuy poquito. Chloe resultó la más influenciada, de eso no hay duda. Con solo verlas a las dos es fácil de deducir. Rachel siempre fue la mente maestra, por no decir perversa, que empezó a llevar a Chloe por un camino criminal inmerso de problemas. Ah... Hasta me la puedo imaginar. Ahí, con su carita angelical, pidiéndole un favor a mi mejor amiga que podría meterla en un problemón. Y a Chloe, ja, aceptando aunque una partecita de su cordura le advirtiera que estaba a punto de entrar en un terreno peligroso.

No pienso todo esto con falta de pruebas, para nada. Rachel me contó personalmente que le pedía favores creyendo que así debía ser una amistad: sacrificada. En otras palabras "hoy por ti, mañana por mí". Pero después se arrepintió de todo al ver hasta dónde la arrastró con sus caprichos.

Sin embargo, Rachel, muy adentro de su rígido orgullo, solo buscaba al menos una persona real en su vida. Alguien que no la viera desde un pedestal; buscaba sinceridad. Que no le dijeran "sí" a todo. Creyó que Chloe sería eso. Seguramente lo fue, lo es. No obstante, cuando se encontró con que una pequeña porción de la pirata la admiraba de más, se entristeció, se enojó. "Otra vez..." Habrá pensando, decepcionada "¿Qué pasa con esa mierda de que soy su ángel? Soy un puto demonio, ¡date cuenta de una maldita vez!". Chloe lo vio, pero muy tarde. Y cuando Rachel se entristece y la cruda realidad le pega un bofetón, solo toma una decisión además de descarrilar: mantener la imagen. Mantener esa máscara que tanto le gusta a la gente. Huye de sus sentimientos. El ego la posee y se vuelve alguien arrogante de tan herida que está.

 _La admiración de Chloe debió ser una gran carga para ella…_

Estoy segura de que si no fuera por esa admiración Rachel le habría contado todo. Que salió con Frank, que coqueteaba con Jefferson, que era básicamente una "perra manipuladora". Pero… pensó que Chloe no la iba a aceptar, que la iba a juzgar. Temió perderla, y al final terminó alejándose la propia Rachel de tanto miedo que tenía. Y, por qué no, también de lo posiblemente enojada que se encontraba hacía bastante tiempo. No obstante, también lo hizo para protegerla de su caótico mundo. Una contradicción constante, así es ella.

Si me comparo con mi mejor amiga, lo primero que le dije a Rachel cuando la conocí fue que era absolutamente insoportable, creída e imbécil. Hasta le dije que parecía una violadora. Jamás la admiré, aunque si admití sus talentos. Los admito y me fascinan. Pero eso no borró que mi primer pensamiento al verla fuese que era un desastre de persona.

Un encantador desastre.

¿Me equivoco al pensar que decírselo la hizo un poco feliz?, ¿qué putearla y rechazarla le hizo sentirse viva? Ella me lo dijo. Al principio le jodió mi actitud porque estaba acostumbrada a caerle bien a la gente, bueno, al menos a la gente cercana a ella. Pero después… Después se enamoró de mí. ¿Por qué?

Porque yo fui sincera con ella. Tajante, hiriente. Me comuniqué como cualquier ser humano debería hacer: con honestidad. Y a pesar de conocer todos sus oscuros secretos decidí quedarme con ella y apoyarla.

 _Porque a mí... me da igual que sea un desastre. De alguna extraña manera me gusta que lo sea. Quizás porque sé lo que es por dentro._

Chloe suspiró, devolviéndome a la realidad. Divagué un poco, sip. Creo que le di bastante tiempo a mi amiga para que se sintiera mal con el hecho de que la admiró; de que fue un falso amor.

—Aunque parte de mi amor era admiración, eso no quitó que cuando me rechazó se me rompiera el corazoncito. Es que, mierda, ¡yo pensaba que era amor! —Negó la cabeza con una desganada sonrisa—. Pero me recuperé bastante rápido, demasiado diría yo. No me costó volver a ser su amiga. Lo único que me dolió fue no ser suficiente para ella. —Bebió la cerveza—. Entonces ahí lo supe, no era amor sino admiración. La quiero, la adoro, siempre será mi ángel, ese que me sacó de una terrible depresión. Pero también siempre será mi amiga y solo mi amiga. Yo… —Su rostro decayó unos centímetros—… no la amo en ese sentido que podría curar su corazón.

Eso llamó mi atención.

—¿Curar?

Chloe sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón y prendió uno. El humo bosquejó formas delante de mí, que moví la mano para quitármelo de encima. Detestaba que me quedara el olor en la ropa. Los fumadores pasivos somos los que peor la pasamos.

—Supongo que a esta altura ya sabes toda su dramática historia. Ella te la quiso contar por algo. —Fumó y me miró—. Max, tu eres la única que puede curarla, que la está curando. Rachel te eligió a ti. —Sonrió con suavidad—. Y ahora, sabiendo que ella no está jugando, no podría estar más tranquila de que tú seas la elegida. Estoy segura de que eres la única que puede entenderla y ayudarla. Créeme, Rach nunca fue una persona que admitiera sus debilidades con facilidad, pero contigo lo hizo, y es porque quiere tu ayuda aunque no te lo diga.

—¿Mi... ayuda?

No podía expresar con palabras la felicidad que sentía porque Rachel me necesitara. Siempre me hizo feliz ayudar a las personas, pero esto… no tenía comparación. Me llenaba; me llenaba completamente.

—Ella… en realidad siempre se sintió sola. Lo sé. —Bajó los párpados, entristecida—. Yo nunca pude ayudarla en ese sentido, en cambio ella sí a mí. —Chasqueó la lengua, rascándose la cabeza—. Agh... Mierda, me sentía tan inservible. Hiciera lo que hiciera nada le alcanzaba.

—Estoy segura que hiciste más que suficiente. Rach me lo dijo, eres sumamente especial para ella. Nunca quiso lastimarte. —Le acaricié la espalda en un consuelo—. Te quiere mucho, Chloe. Daría la vida por ti, lo sé. Tal como yo.

Chloe me observó con los ojos cristalinos y clavó la atención en el suelo con una leve sonrisa. Respiró fuerte por la nariz, como si estuviera conteniendo un futuro llanto, y se limpió el borde de los ojos antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

—Sí, ya sé, pero me hubiera gustado hacer más. Como sea… —Bufó y levantó la cabeza de golpe con una determinada mirada— ¡Al carajo! ¡Hasta aquí llegan mis habilidades! ¡Lo admito, soy jodidamente inadecuada! Ahora todo depende de ti, hippie. —Me agarró el hombro con una segura sonrisa—. Le haces bien, ella confía en ti.

Asentí con firmeza, dispuesta a aceptar ese mudo desafío. Ya lo había aceptado hacía mucho.

—Y yo en ustedes.

El sonido de la ducha cesó. Espié la puerta de reojo y miré a Chloe.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de que venga.

Algo que verdaderamente me inquietaba.

—¡Oh, un secreto! —Acercó la oreja con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡Dime! —masculló entre dientes. Yo reprimí una risita.

—Chloe…, creo que si hoy no la detenía realmente iba a matar a Frank. —dije, preocupada.

—Oh, sí. Claro que iba a matarlo, en especial si el hijo de puta te lastimó —respondió como si fuera poca cosa, y le dio un trago a la cerveza. La mía ya parecía estar de adorno en mi mano. Decidí aminorar un poco el temita porque no me estaba pegando nada bien—. Veo que por fin conociste su faceta violenta. Antes de que lo digas, sip, te metiste con una psicópata. Suerte con eso.

—¡Eso no es normal! ¿Siempre fue tan temperamental?

—Sep, siempre. Desde su máas tierna infancia. Aunque si comparamos su presente con su pasado… Ja, antes era un angelito —contestó entre risitas, tirando la ceniza del segundo cigarrillo en el suelo— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te cagaste al verla así? ¿No me digas que ahora no quieres estar con ella? Te mato. —Me señaló con el cigarro.

Negué con la cabeza hiperactivamente.

—¡No es eso! Me dio miedo que Frank se la devolviera. Dios… ¡No puede andar por la vida con los puños en alto! Algún día se la van a devolver, y podría terminar en una tragedia.

—Entérate, Rach siempre anduvo por la vida con los puños en alto. Nunca dejó de levantarlos aunque se la devolvieron varias veces. Enojada no le teme a nada, es más, admiraba mucho eso de ella.

—¡No es para admirar! ¡Es…! ¡Agh! —Me puse de pie, como si eso cambiara la impotencia que sentía—. Es peligroso. Podría pasarle algo.

Chloe me contempló con curiosidad y cerró los ojos, apacible.

—De verdad eres la puta ama, Maxine.

—¿Huh?

Ella también se levantó. Caminó hacia mí y de pronto me abrazó. Le correspondí, extrañada.

—Te preocupas como debe ser. En cambio yo… creo que la alenté muchas veces a pelearse con la gente solo porque yo lo hacía. —Reforzó el aprecio—. Solo porque… cuando ella me salvó una vez decidí ser así: fuerte.

 _¿La salvó?_

Supongo que esa era otra historia que en algún momento preguntaría. Los pasos de Rachel se acercaban, por ende, no era el momento.

—Hay muchas maneras de ser fuerte sin salir lastimada, Chloe. —Suspiré sobre su hombro—. Tenlo en cuenta.

—Ahora lo tendré gracias a ti. —Se apartó, sonriente—. Te quiero, Max.

Eso me descolocó.

—Yo… ¿también? —bromeé—. Me estás pegando el olor a cigarro en el pelo, quítate. —Le di un juguetón empujón.

—¡Hey! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu mejor amiga! —Me refregó el cabello, socarrona—. Mira que tengo mensajes y fotos que te pueden cagar la vida, así que ¡más respeto!

—¿Qué mensajes? —pregunté con un mal presentimiento— ¿Fotos?

—¿Oh? ¿Ra no te dijo? ¡Mira! —Sacó el celular del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Vas a alucinar con esta mierda!

Me asomé para ver mejor el celular y ahogué un grito cuando me mostró la pantalla de un chat.

 **"¡DIOS! No sabes lo rosita que es su cosita! (¡hice una rima!) y es taaan dulce! Muero de amor, Chloe! No sé qué hacer! Estoy a punto de violarla mientras duerme, denúnciame antes de que sea tarde!"**

 _Oh, no. Oh no no no no no no no._

 **"Mira su carita!"**

Bajé los ojos cual platos y me encontré a mí misma en un foto, desnuda, dormida, babeando y con ella haciéndome cuernitos detrás de la cabeza con una cara de payasa importante.

 _Es todo._

—¡LA VOY A MATAR! —Le saqué el celular de la mano y lo revoleé contra la pared— ¡Esto fue un error! ¡UN PUTO ERROR!

—¡Hey! ¡Mi maldito celu! —Chloe corrió detrás de él— ¡Me costó un huevo robarlo!

—¿A quién vas a matar, bebé?

Me di la vuelta con los ojos en llamas, encontrándome con una Rachel con el cabello mojado, goteando, y cubierta por una toalla que cubría lo justo y necesario de sus pechos y trasero.

—¡A TI! —Me acerqué a grandes zancadas y atrapé sus hombros.

—¡Whoa, Maxine! ¿Qué pasa con esa efusividad? ¿Quieres darle un espectáculo a Chloe? —Sonrió inocentemente—. Preferiría que fuera en un lugar más privado y sin público...

—¡Sabía que te habías mensajeado con ella, pero esto es demasiado! ¡Me sacaste una puta foto!

—¡Oh! ¿La viste? —Juntó sus manos, emocionada— ¡Saliste hermosa! Ah, los cuernitos fue una joda.

Gruñí tal como un perro, haciéndola reír.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo es Chloe! No se la va a mostrar a nadie.

—¡Eso ponlo en duda! —Chloe agarró el celular ya sin tapa y con la pantalla agrietada— ¡Me lo hiciste mierda!

Me cubrí la cara y resbalé las manos hacia abajo por mi piel, tratando de calmarme.

 _Respira, respira... ¡ME CAGO EN LA...!_

—Borra esa mierda ahora, ¡las dos! —Las señalé.

—No. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Bórrenla!

Negaron con la cabeza, para luego intercalar una cómplice mirada entre ellas.

—¡Convéncenos! —Chloe se acercó y me abrazó por detrás.

—¡Buena idea, Price! —Rachel me abrazó por delante—. De vez en cuando se te prende la lamparita.

Me observé aprisionada y tragué saliva. Los pechos de las dos me aplastaban, impidiéndome respirar. De la nada la ira se transformó en una ansiedad incontrolable.

 _Ayuda._

—¿Y?, ¿ninguna idea? ¿Todavía quieres que la borremos, Maxine? —susurró Chloe en mi oído, apretándome contra ella.

—Yo creo que la quiere conservar... —susurró Rachel en el otro, aplastando más sus semidesnudos pechos contra los míos.

Roja hasta las orejas, nerviosa a niveles inexplicables y posiblemente a punto de tener un infarto, atiné a agacharme rápidamente y escaparme entre las piernas de Rachel.

—¡Ah! ¡Se escapa! —exclamó ella, agachando la cabeza y mirando debajo de sus piernas como huía gateando.

Sí, eso hacía. Genial, tremendo plan tuve. Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Giré el cuerpo para incorporarme como toda una campeona y me topé con la intimidad de Rach al descubierto. Ahí quedé, aplastada en el piso y endurecida como si jamás la hubiera visto. No me di cuenta cuando volví a quedar en medio de sus piernas. Ella me miró desde lo alto con una cara de suficiencia y me guiñó un seductor ojo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿quieres comerme, bebé? —Levantó un poco la toalla para incentivarme, lo cual hizo—. Soy toda tuya...

—Claro que quiere hacerlo —acotó Chloe, inclinando el rostro hacia mí con una maligna sonrisa—. Mira esos ojos… Te comen con la mirada, reina.

 _Quiero morir._

Me tapé la cara.

—¡Dejen de joderme!

Y sí que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar de hacerlo. Al final, luego de varias persecuciones y dedicadas frases subidas de tono, terminé perdiendo. La foto continuaba en ambos celulares y mi dignidad bien metida en el culo.

Suspiré desde mi lugar, sentada en el piso y con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama. Agotada, llevé la segunda botella de cerveza a mis labios. Necesitaba calmar los nervios que antes me asaltaron sin compasión aunque la consecuencia fuera perder la consciencia en el medio, cosa que estaba pasando. Ese hormigueo que me había atacado los brazos estaba llegando a mi cuello. Me lo refregué algo mareada. Por suerte, todavía era un mareo controlable.

O al menos eso quería creer.

—Qué raro que la hippie esté tomando de más… Quizás nos pasamos.

Le lancé una fulminante mirada a Chloe, que rió sentada frente a mí. Yo me limité a bufar de nuevo y levantar los ojos. Rachel se estaba vistiendo tranquilamente. O, mejor dicho, poniéndose una larga playera de Chloe para dormir. Aunque la idea no era dormir de inmediato.

Y tampoco lo era que se quedara solo con una tanga en la parte de abajo, pero bueno… Es Rachel.

—No hicimos nada malo, solo jugamos un ratito —atinó a contestar ella, haciéndome refunfuñar por dentro.

Rachel se dio la vuelta sacándose el cabello de adentro de la playera y caminó hacia mí. Se agachó y me sonrió.

—¿Está vacío este asiento? —dijo coquetamente, dándole unas palmaditas al piso.

—Para ti sí. —respondí haciendo un puchero.

—Te jodes, porque me voy a sentar igual. —Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó la espalda contra la cama.

—¿Para qué preguntas si lo vas a hacer igual? —reproché. Rachel enlazó un brazo en el mío y acomodó con tranquilidad la mejilla en mi hombro.

—Porque me gusta ver ese pucherito que haces. Eres tan adorable que quiero comerte... Un día te voy a cocinar a fuego lento, con especias y todo.

Planté la visión al frente, ruborizada, y me encontré con una amable sonrisa de parte de Chloe.

—Hey, reina, despégate un poco. ¿No estás exagerando? Pobre hippie. ¿Quién es la que no la deja respirar al final?

—Tu culo no respira de tan cerrado que está. No me jodas, Price. Estoy disfrutando esto —contestó, refregando la mejilla contra mi hombro tal como un gatito—. Mmm… Y su olorcito. —Hundió la nariz en los cabellos de mi nuca y respiró profundo—. Me tranquiliza.

Bajé la mirada, encontrándola con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mí y olvidarme por un momento que ambas me hicieron la vida imposible por al menos una media hora.

—¿Olorcito? ¿Qué eres?, ¿un animal? —respondió Chloe entre risas—. Sintiéndote segura oliendo a tu dueña…

—Tal vez lo fui en otra vida.

Chloe negó con la cabeza conservando aquella apacible sonrisa.

—Ja, no puedo parar de sorprenderme con este panorama. No pensé que iba a vivir para verte enamorada —dijo, estirando las piernas y cruzándolas entre sí—. La reina del drama tan enamorada… Sí que es una novedad.

—Corrección: muy enamorada —contestó la atacada, entrelazando nuestros dedos— ¿Te jode?

—Nop, me gusta. Se ven bien.

Ambas la observamos, sorprendidas.

—¿En serio? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Bueno, admito que son una pareja algo dispareja, pero… se ven bien. Y supongo que se llevan bien porque son… Ja, ¡ja, ja, ja! —Estalló de pronto en una gran carcajada— ¡Carajo! ¡Son tan diferentes que es increíble que funcionen juntas!

—¡Opuestos complementarios, Price! ¡Lee un poco de vez en cuando! —La señaló Rach, incorporándose de mi hombro—. No te haría mal, ¿o será que tienes que aprender el abecedario de nuevo?

—Quizás, me quedé en la "P". De ahí no puedo avanzar.

—"P" de puta —bromeó Rachel—. No es coincidencia que quedaras ahí.

Chloe soltó otra carcajada. La imité inevitablemente. Todo se sentía tan… normal. Las tres riendo como si nada, como si nada nos asechara ahí afuera. Estos momentos de paz casi parecían hechos apropósito porque se venía una tormenta, y no la del presente.

Mi semblante decayó con solo pensarlo.

Tenía que volver a centrarme, y no tenía ganas. Estaba muy cómoda así. Me hubiera gustado que siempre fuera así. Sin problemas, sin poderes, solo nosotras tres riendo y viviendo la vida normalmente. Pero la realidad superó la ficción. Y yo tenía que superar a mi mayor enemigo antes de que fuera tarde y las risas dejaran de existir para siempre.

—Chicas, no quiero cortar el ambiente pero debemos concentrarnos un poco. —Se me resbaló bastaante la lengua al hablar. Maldita cerveza... Así no me tomarían en serio jamás.

Chloe, que estaba prendiendo un porro, lo dejó a medio encender. Rachel se limitó a mirarme y abrir los ojos de golpe como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

—¡Mierda! —Sujetó mi mejilla— ¡Cierto! ¡Tengo que curarte esto! Todavía está morado y un poco hinchado.

—¿Ah? —Miré su mano de soslayo—. Ya no me duele, y estará así por unos días. Es lo típico de un moretón.

Rachel encorvó las cejas, preocupada, y se inclinó hacia mi mejilla. La besó suavemente.

—Voy a buscar hielo, espérame.

No me hizo caso, obvio. Se fue a la cocina volando y regresó a la misma velocidad con un hielo en la mano, para luego arrodillarse frente a mí.

—A ver linda… —Llevó la mano a mi mejilla y comenzó a pasarme el hielo por la piel en un relajante masaje que generó que mis párpados decayeran adormecidos—. Voy a deshincharte esto.

Y mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro por sus movimientos, Chloe habló:

—Supongo que con concentrarnos te refieres al pijudo de Jefferson.

Levanté los párpados y me costó horrores.

—Sí, hay que hacer algo lo más pronto posible, sino él va a atacar primero —contesté, preocupada—. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho todavía. Debe estar planeando algo ya que jodí bastante el plan que tenía con Kate.

—¿Qué hay de tu poder?, ¿no tenemos la ventaja con eso?

—Eso… —Le mantuve la mirada a Chloe, dudosa, y pasé la atención a Rach; ella sonrió—… es algo de lo que no puedo abusar ahora. Es más, estoy casi segura de que solo podré usarlo una vez más.

—¡¿Una vez?! —Chloe se fue hacia adelante, tirándose la ceniza del porro en el pantalón—. Eso es malo, si algo sale mal… ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no puedes usarlo dos veces? —preguntó. Yo me humedecí los labios. Los sentía resecos, posiblemente debido a la cerveza.

No estaba segura de nada, mi cuerpo sí. Ya es sabido que desde que llegué al pasado por momentos me siento mal, muy mal, posiblemente por la distorsión que provoqué. Cuando me asaltaban esos dolores sentía como si el cerebro me fuera a explotar en cualquier instante. Llegué a la conclusión de que como no pertenezco aquí el presente me está llamando a los gritos, tironeando mi cuerpo para irme de una buena vez. Por no decir que está puteándome debido a que reemplacé a mi otro yo a la fuerza. Al menos eso es lo que siento, que alguien me está jalando constantemente. Sin embargo, no estaría mal tener otra opinión. Quizás una más… ¿científica? que pudiera explicar cómo logré llegar aquí sin estar en la fotografía y cuáles son las consecuencias de seguir en el pasado. De esa forma podría pensar mejor mi siguiente movimiento y saber si puedo volver a usar mi poder. Pero, ¿a quién podría recurrir?

 _La única persona que se me ocurre... No, sería una mala idea._

—La última vez que rebobiné por poco y muero ahí mismo. Creo que mis poderes tocaron fondo, abusé de ellos. —musité. Rachel detuvo en seco las caricias que me estaba brindando y me observó con preocupación.

—Por eso mismo no vas a usar tus poderes, ¿me escuchaste, Max? —dijo. Levanté la cabeza y la miré, titubeante. Carecía de sentido mentirle a esta altura. Tampoco tenía la capacidad. Digamos que estaba... un poquito ida y todo me daba igual. Incluso que se enojara por lo que estaba por decir.

—Si es necesario lo haré.

—¡Te dije que no! —Tiró el hielo a la mierda y agarró mis hombros con fuerza— ¿Quieres morir, imbécil?

—¡No! ¡Pero si algo llega a salir mal…!

—¡Lo único que está mal aquí eres tú! ¿Eres suicida o qué?

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Cálmense las dos! —Chloe se puso de pie y nos separó.

—¡Es que esta idiota quiere…! ¡Agh! —Rachel chasqueó la lengua, levantándose—. No vas a usarlos y punto.

Yo me crucé de brazos evitando su filosa mirada, que podía atravesar cualquier muro.

—Y tú no vas a darme órdenes, Rachel. —espeté.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo haré. —Puso una mano en su cadera, arrogante—. Y vas a hacerme caso aunque la forma de hacerlo sea dejarte noqueada, lindura.

—¿Huh? —Me puse de pie, algo tambaleante, y la enfrenté— ¿A quién vas a noquear, _lindura_? —pregunté, moviendo los hombros cual gángster. El peor gángster del universo.

De acuerdo, quizás me encontraba un poco a la defensiva (o ebria). No era muy común en mí hacerle frente a alguien, y menos a Rachel cuando sabía bien que estaba reaccionando así porque temía perderme. Usualmente y manteniendo la calma escarbaría hasta llegar al verdadero significado de sus violentas palabras, pero ahora... Ah, ahora no entendía caasi nada. Lo único que había en mi cerebro era un monito estampando unos platillos reiteradas veces.

Ella me escaneó de arriba abajo con desdén y estacionó en mis perdidos ojos, que trataban de enfocarla como una persona medianamente normal.

—¿Estás borracha? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No lo estoy. —mentí con la mejor voz sobria que pude encontrar. Cuando me paré me di cuenta que, en efecto, un poco lo estaba.

Rachel soltó una corta y burlona carcajada.

—Lo estás. Mierda... Ahora no voy a poder tomar yo. —Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás con ese aire de soberbia que tanto la caracterizaba—. Voy a tener que cuidarte, primeriza, si es que no me golpeas antes. Te veo con muchas ganas. —Se inclinó hacia mí con una socarrona sonrisa—. Aunque me encantaría verte intentándolo, linda. Me calentaría taanto verte taan feroz. —ronroneó, pasando la lengua por su labio superior. La seguí con las pupilas, tentada.

Tenía que volver a centrarme antes de robar sus labios y tirar mi discurso muy abajo.

—¡No necesito que me cuides!

—Que te pongas del culo con dos gotitas de birra es un claro indicio de que debo cuidarte, bebé. —Me agarró el cachete y lo sacudió de adelanté atrás—. Si serás tontita...

Corrí el rostro con la paciencia pendiendo de un hilo.

—Te digo que no hace falta, ¡no soy una niña!

—Pero tampooco una mujeeer~ —cantó exageradamente, llevando una mano a su pecho.

—¡No metas a Britney en esto!, ¡es sagrada!

 _Ok, estoy peor de lo que pensaba._

Chloe intercaló la vista entre nosotras con una aburrida mueca.

—Opuestos complementarios ¿eh? Sí, claro. —Suspiró—. Mira Max, no quiero estar de ningún lado, pero tendré que estar de acuerdo con Rach. No tienes que usar tus poderes si es tan peligroso. Ah, y deja de tomar o te daré una patada en el culo que te hará salir volando por la ventana. —Señaló mi trasero.

Choqué los dientes, enfurecida, y me agarré el trasero para protegerlo.

—¡Pero si no los uso…!

—Si los usas es muy probable que mueras, y nosotras también.

Sofoqué un sorprendido sonido. Esa verdad me impactó tanto que sentí que el alcohol en la sangre bajó de golpe hasta quedar estancado en mis pies.

 _Es cierto… Si muero nadie las protegerá, nadie cambiará el pasado. Todo seguirá su curso y Jefferson las asesinará._

—¿No sería mejor si antes averiguas bien si puedes usarlos o no? Necesitas una prueba.

Perdí de vista sus ojos, pensante. O lo más que mi ebria cabeza me permitía pensar. Por suerte, debido al susto el efecto estaba bajando considerablemente.

—Eso es lo que estoy pensando, pero no sé quién puede ayudarme con eso. Si alguien es capaz de hacerlo tendría que decirle toda la verdad.

—Por eso es más simple si no los usas y listo —agregó Rach, apoyándose contra la pared—. Podemos arreglárnoslas sin eso. Además, te estás olvidando de algo. —Delineó una confiada sonrisa y danzó los dedos de la mano izquierda—. Mis poderes.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que Chloe. Claramente la sorpresa de mi mejor amiga pasó por otro lado.

—¿Q… Qué?, ¿tú también tienes poderes? —Caminó hacia Rachel— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Rachel levantó la mano antes de que la situación se tornara innecesariamente dramática.

—Tranqui, lo descubrí hace poco. Estaba a punto de decírtelo. Pero, como ves, tuve cosas más importantes que hacer. —Me miró de soslayo y me tiró un beso—. Como cogerme a esa lindura.

Chloe frunció el entrecejo mientras yo me achicaba en el lugar, ruborizada. ¿Por qué su boca siempre decía de más? Dios mío... ¡¿Por quéee?!

—¿Y qué clase de poderes tienes, eh?, ¿joder a la gente hasta matarlos de cansancio?

—Umm… —Sus ojos se perdieron en el techo—. La verdad no sé bien lo que son, pero parecen estar relacionados con el viento.

—¿Ja?, ¿eres la puta tormenta de X-Men o qué?

—Algo así. ¿Debería teñirme el pelo de blanco? —Agarró las puntas de su cabello y los detalló con curiosidad— ¿Tú qué piensas, bebé?, ¿me quedaría bien? —Me sonrió.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que cualquier cosa le quedaría bien, pero todavía estaba algo explosiva y enojada para eso.

—Sí…, seguramente.

—Hey… ¿por qué tan fría? —Despegó la espalda de la pared y se dirigió hacia mí. Me abrazó, derrumbando bastante la frustración que sentía—. No te enojes…

—Entonces no me lleves la contra.

—Lo hago porque te amo —susurró, besando mi cuello— ¿Todavía no sabes eso o tu ebria cabecita no te deja verlo?

 _Bingo._

—¿Eso significa que siempre vamos a pelear?, ¿porque me amas? —pregunté en un debilitado murmullo, deslizando las manos por su espalda. Sin pensar apoyé el mentón en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Cuando me abrazó me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese contacto y su delicioso aroma irrumpiéndome los sentidos.

—Sip, siempre. Y siempre vamos a reconciliarnos con una buena revolcada, así que no es para tanto.

Sonreí de lado resignadamente. Muy resignada. Era obvio que las peleas iban a ser recurrentes. Es decir, éramos muy diferentes y ambas siempre queríamos tener la razón, cada una con su fundamento. El de ella, contrario al mío, siempre resaltaba por ser bastante delirante. ¿Qué puede salir de eso más que un estallido? Uno para el que, en algún momento, acepté estar preparada.

Y no me arrepiento. Jamás lo haría.

—De igual manera no creo que sea seguro usar tus poderes, todavía no sabes controlarlos. —dije, apartándome. Ella arqueó una disgustada ceja.

—Sí sé.

—No.

—¡Me enseñaste!

—Y terminamos volando por los aires, aún no estás lista. Es peligroso, podrías lastimarte de nuevo.

—Pero gracias a eso soy más consciente de ellos. —Puso un dedo en mi frente, insistente—. Confía en mí, lo haré bien.

Agarré su muñeca y la observé penetrantemente. Al menos en esto la obligaría a hacerme caso.

—Si los usas solo será en caso de emergencia y con mi permiso, ¿entendido?

Rachel tomó aire por la nariz, buscando paciencia, y esbozó una furiosa sonrisa.

—Ahora debería venirse la revolcada, porque me estoy poniendo un poquito nerviosa con tu desconfianza.

—¡Oh! —Chloe sacó el celular sin tapa— ¡Hagan lo suyo! Yo me limitaré a grabarlas. Voy a sacar una bueena pasta con esto.

Ambas la miramos con una visible indignación. Chloe, por su parte, ascendió una ganadora comisura.

—O… simplemente podríamos calmarnos un poco y pensar más tranquilas ¿no? Estoy a punto de apretar el botón… —Nos amenazó, enfocándonos con la cámara.

Era un milagro que Chloe fuera la cabeza fría en este enloquecido trío. Definitivamente toqué fondo.

Suspiré y caí de culo en la cama.

—No tengo ganas de salir en una página porno. —comenté.

—Ni yo. —Rachel se sentó a mi lado, cabizbaja—. Esta hija de puta es capaz de exponernos. Y aunque la plata es tentadora, me abstendré. No quiero que los tipos se pajeen viéndote.

Observé a Rachel y le sonreí, solo para recibir el mismo trato. Sí, nos peleábamos siempre, pero había algo juguetón en el medio de ello. No era grave. Si lo fuera lo sabría, debido a que ya la conocí enfadada de verdad.

 _¿Será que me estoy haciendo más dramática por su culpa? Ja… Me cago en mí. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan divertido hacer esas escenitas, ahora entiendo porqué ella es así._

—Ahora que calmamos el maremoto, ¿qué sugieres, Max? —preguntó Chloe, sentándose a mi lado— ¿Hay alguna manera de averiguar en qué estado están tus poderes?

 _Manera no, una persona… quizás sí._

—Mmm… —Me refregué el mentón mientras Rachel pegaba un importante bostezo y se agachaba para acomodar la cabeza en mi regazo.

—Despiértenme cuando la descubran. Estoy tan cansada…

La admiré desde lo alto y comencé a acariciar su cabeza, consiguiendo que esbozara una infantil sonrisa y reforzara el aferre que con tanto cariño me agarraba la pierna. Supuse que iba a estar cansada después de pegarle tremenda paliza a Frank. Eso cansaría a cualquiera. El tipo parecía el muro de Berlín, desconozco con qué fuerza lo tiró abajo.

—Ya que la reina durmiente no va a acompañarnos… —Chloe me pasó otra cerveza—. Tendremos que ser la mente de este plan, compañera del crimen.

Miré la cerveza, curiosa.

—¿No era que no querías que bebiera?

—Me hice la seria para quedar bien. Además, ahora estás más tranquila. No veo ningún problema, excepto que me vomites encima. Ni se te ocurra.

—Ja, idiota. Trataré.

Agarré la botella, sonriente, aunque yo también quería irme a dormir con urgencia. Rachel no era la única cansada. Por si se olvidaron, no pegué un ojo en casi toda la noche anterior. Antes de que mi cerebro se apagara teníamos que idear una estrategia.

—Tengo un plan, pero… va a requerir mandar todo al carajo. En especial mi identidad.

—¿Todo al carajo? —repitió Chloe, sin entender. Yo asentí.

—Hay alguien que podría ayudarme al menos a razonar lo que está pasando. Cómo llegué aquí sin estar en la fotografía y cómo eso afectó a mis poderes. —Bebí. Todavía tenía la garganta reseca—. Sería de gran ayuda, porque ahora lo único que tengo claro es que distorsioné el pasado. Que al llegar aquí reemplacé a la otra Max y por eso cambió su historia y murió, eso es todo lo que sé. Él quizás podría explicarme qué pasaría si vuelvo a rebobinar en mi estado actual.

—¿Él?

—Sí… —Bufé, recordándolo—. Warren.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Me sumo. —Rachel levantó la cabeza de golpe, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Por poco y me mata de un puto infarto; no la vi venir— ¿Quién es ese tal Warren?

Su voz sonó inquisitiva, y sus achinados ojos me decían que si no contestaba en menos de tres segundos se vendría una escenita.

—¿No estabas dormida? —pregunté con una burlona sonrisa.

—Solo una parte de mi cerebro, la otra escuchó atentamente todo.

—Increíble.

—Dime quién es —insistió, apegando nuestras frentes— ¿Debo matarlo?

—Nop, es un amigo.

—Oh, está bien. —Volvió a acomodar la cabeza en mis piernas, pero esta vez quedó boca arriba para vernos— ¿Cómo vas a hablar con él? Va a descubrir quién eres, ¿no prefieres que hable yo?

—A ti ni te conoce, Rach —acotó Chloe, prendiendo otro cigarrillo—. El pobre chico no va a entender nada.

—En realidad sí la conoce —dije, mirando a Rachel. Ella alzó ambas cejas—. O eso creo… Estoy segura de que tú ni lo registras, señorita popularidad.

—¿Huh? —inquirió, llevando la mano a mi cabello. Empezó a jugar con él, enredando los dedos en mis mechones— ¿Lo conozco?, ¿va a la academia?

—Sí, posiblemente coincidieron en algunas clases. Es un chico menudito, bastante nerd y le encanta la Ciencia. El laboratorio es su segundo hogar.

—Hm… —Rachel desvió la visión, pensante—. Warren… Warren… ¡Ah! —Puso el dedo en la punta de mi nariz— ¡Sí! ¡ _Warnerd_! El acosador.

Mis cejas decayeron al mismo tiempo.

—Se llama Warren, ¡y no es un acosador!

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo es. —Asintió con los ojos bien abiertos—. Vaya amigo que tienes, espero que no te haya molestado, porque sino… —Se sonó los dedos, amenazante—... lo mato.

—Nunca me molestó, así que guarda eso. —Cerré la mano en su puño—. Es verdad que es medio rarito, pero me ha salvado varias veces. Le debo una.

—Peeero ahora no sabe quién eres, hippie —mencionó Chloe, provocando que la miráramos— ¿Vas a decírselo?

—Creo que sí… —Dudé—. Sé que es arriesgado, pero más arriesgado es no saber si puedo usar mis poderes o no.

—O quizás solo podrías hacerle una pregunta "por curiosidad" —agregó Rachel, incorporándose—. Ya sabes, decirle: "mira, es para un examen, una tesis, ¡amo los viajes en el tiempo y quiero escribir sobre eso! ¿Qué pasaría si…?" —Hizo un ademán con la mano como para que yo continuara—. Y ya está, creo que con eso será suficiente.

Su actuación fue tan buena que casi me la creí, o sea que Warren podría creérsela. El problema es que yo actuando me cagaba de hambre. No recibiría ni una sola moneda.

—Sí, eso podría resultar. Es menos arriesgado que exponerme.

Chloe apagó el cigarrillo en el borde de la cama, que ya tenía varias manchas negras, y se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Entonces vas a tener que ir a la academia. —dijo.

—Sí, una vez más. La última. —Pasé la atención a Rach y sujeté su hombro— ¿Me llevarías mañana?

Ella asintió una y otra vez, entusiasmada.

—¡Claro! —Me abrazó—. Además, tengo que ir a ordenar mi cuarto que quedó hecho mierda por esos putos.

—Cierto…, te lo dieron vuelta —recordé, preocupada—. No supimos nada de Nathan desde ese día que lo fuimos a buscar al Vortex —murmuré, alejándome un poco para verla—. Pero estoy segura que él y Jefferson están planeando algo. Ellos ahora saben que ustedes están metidas en esto, y eso… —Bajé la cabeza—… fue mi culpa.

—Hey… —Rachel levantó mi mentón—. No fue tu culpa, linda. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—Lo fue. Si hubiera sido más precavida no hubiese caído en la trampa de Nathan.

—Fui yo la que lo escuchó hablar por teléfono.

—Y fui yo la que no pensó que eso podía ser una trampa. —contesté.

—Eso también se aplica a mí.

Miré a Rachel con culpabilidad, encontrándome con una amorosa sonrisa. Se acercó y plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—No te eches toda la culpa, no la tienes.

Chloe, que tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada.

—Entonces, para cerrar la noche, porque parece que estoy a punto de verlas coger y no me quiero perder eso, ¿quedamos en que antes de armar un plan vas a hablar con él?

Giré medio cuerpo para verla.

—Lo haré. Si veo que todo se me va de las manos...

—Lo golpeamos y listo. No recordará nada. —dijo Rachel.

—¿Podrías dejar de golpear a la gente? —pregunté, volviendo el rostro a ella.

—¡Jamás! ¡Es un buen ejercicio para liberar endorfinas! —Se puso de pie y tironeó mis brazos para pararme— ¡Ahora que está todo aclarado, cámbiate! Quiero dormir ya abrazadita a ti.

Sonreí de lado, dejándome llevar por sus manos.

—No más de lo que yo quiero.

—Nii miiis dii liii quii yiii quiiiero. —Se burló Chloe a nuestras espaldas, haciéndonos reír—. Si dan por terminada esta charla, yo también me voy a cambiar melositas.

—¡Oh! ¡Esperen! —Rachel nos señaló como si hubiera recordado algo— ¡Falta algo importante para cerrar la noche!

—¿Qué? —inquirimos Chloe y yo notablemente cansadas. Su energía, a pesar de tener sueño, era inagotable.

—¡Una foto para recordar este momento! —Sonrió— ¡Ah! ¡Podríamos probar la cámara que te di! —me dijo.

Mis agotadas pupilas se iluminaron con la última pizca de energía que me quedaba.

—¡Sí, quiero probarla! —Corrí hacia mi bolso como un niño a un árbol de navidad para abrir sus regalos, y saqué la cámara. La examiné bien antes de usarla y me giré hacia mis amigas, que ya estaban en pose. La de Rach, por supuesto, exageradamente seductora.

Me coloqué al lado de Rachel, pero ella atrapó mis hombros y me puso en el medio de las dos. Intercalé la mirada entre ambas, encontrando unas gratas sonrisas que también me hicieron sonreír.

—Veamos qué puede hacer esta belleza. —dije, estirando el brazo para poner el lente frente a nosotras. Sacarse una selfie con una cámara antigua no era nada fácil. Pesaba como la mierda.

Chloe, dándose cuenta del temblor en mi brazo, sostuvo la esquina de la cámara y Rach la otra.

—Qué envidia, a mí nunca me llamaste belleza. —reprochó Rachel, generando que amplíe la sonrisa ya preparada.

—No hace falta resaltar lo obvio.

—¡Bieeen hippie! Bien con esa respuesta. Le cerraste el culo. —acotó Chloe, abriendo un poco la boca para resaltar sus dientes en la sonrisa.

—Tengo que admitir que sí, me lo dejó bien cerrado —dijo Rach, acercándose a mi oído—. Pero no hay problema porque tú me lo abrirás de nuevo ¿no? El día que estrenes mi culito... Ya ansío que llegue. Serás la primera.

Mis pelos terminaron de punta y sin querer apreté el botón para tomar la foto. Pestañeamos, quedando por unos momentos viendo puntitos negros a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Mierda que esta cosa te deja ciega! —exclamó Chloe, refregándose los ojos. Rachel, aún parpadeando con dificultad, agarró la fotografía que estaba imprimiéndose de la cámara y estalló en una carcajada al verla.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Mira su cara! ¡Está jodidamente aterrada! —Se la mostró a Chloe, que rió de igual manera o peor. Yo vi pasar la foto frente a mí y el calor no tardó en irrumpirme. Sí, salí toda deforme por los nervios que me provocó su querido discursito sobre su trasero.

—¡Dámela! ¡Esa no cuenta! —exclamé dando saltitos para agarrarla. Chloe levantó el brazo sabiendo bien que nunca iba a alcanzarla. Me cago en la altura de mi mejor amiga.

—¡Ni loca! ¡Esta la guardaré para mis días tristes!

—¡Hazme una copia! —pidió Rachel mientras mi paciencia iba en descenso.

—¡¿Podríamos sacar la maldita foto de una buena vez?! —Me desesperé.

Ambas contuvieron lo que quedaba de la risa y volvieron a su posición.

—Fue una jodita. —musitó Rachel, sonriendo y agarrándome la espalda. Chloe pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—Una que quedará en la historia con esa foto, Mad Max. —dijo, sujetando la cámara con la mano libre, al igual que su angelito.

—Ajá... —Puse el dedo sobre el botón— ¿Listas?

—¡Listas! —exclamaron, acercándose más a mí.

—¡Ahí va!

Apreté el botón y saqué la mano rápido mientras sonreía.

 ** _¡Click!_**

Relajamos la sonrisas al tiempo que la fotografía se imprimía. La tomé y volví a sonreír.

—Esta no está nada mal. Bueno, comparándola con la anterior...

—¡Salimos hermosas! —dijo Rach, robándomela de la mano. Chloe se inclinó por encima de su hombro para ver—. Salí perfecta como siempre, pero no tanto como tú Maxine. —Me dio un veloz beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? —inquirió Chloe, caminando hacia el armario para cambiarse de ropa. Yo la seguí y guardé la cámara y la foto en el bolso. Ella me lanzó una playera y unos pantalones cortitos para dormir que aterrizaron en mi cabeza— ¿No vas a decir que salí jodidamente preciosa, reina?

—Saliste como siempre, Price. Con tu... encanto personal.

—¡Saliste genial, Chloe! —exclamé ante la fría respuesta de Rachel, que ya estaba detrás de mí mirándome con una desaprobada ceja alzada.

—¿Más que yo?

—No compitas... —Le di un empujoncito, sacándome el jean—. Las dos salieron hermosas.

—Puff... Contigo no se puede —atinó a contestar, yendo hasta la cama. Se tiró de espaldas e hizo un ademán con el dedo índice—. Ven aquí y abrázame como debe ser antes de que haga un berrinche.

Elevé una comisura por su infantil comportamiento mientras terminaba de vestirme. Caminé hacia Rachel, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y me tiré encima. La abracé con fuerza, siendo correspondida con una fuerza mayor.

—¡Mmm! ¡Amo abrazarte! ¡Eres tan dulce! —Me movió de un lado a otro como si tuviera una tierna mascota entre sus brazos— ¡Podría estar así toda la vida!

—Trata de no hacerlo ahora porque quiero dormir, reina del drama. —Chloe se derrumbó en el lado derecho de la cama y suspiró con un notable cansancio—. Ustedes no son las únicas cansadas, yo ayer me pegué tremendo viajecito para dejar a la monja en el hospital, que, a todo esto, no paró de hacer preguntas. Ya no sabía qué mierda decirle...

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —pregunté escapando de los brazos de Rach para acostarme en el medio de las dos.

—Le conté básicamente todo pero omitiendo quién eras y tus poderes. La pobrecita se aterró, pero cuando la dejé en el hospital parecía estar más tranquila. —Volteó el rostro hacia mí—. Hasta me dijo que te diera las gracias, y prometió no decir nada.

Sonreí. Me gustaría volver a hablar con Kate, después de todo, es mi amiga. Sin embargo, hacerlo ahora no serviría de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era protegerla desde las sombras.

—Qué raro que se calmó... —comentó Rachel, abrazándome por la cintura—. Me pregunto qué habrá pensado.

—Anda a saber... —respondió Chloe, bostezando. Se dio la vuelta, dándonos la espalda—. Quiero dormir, cierren la boca. Y mañana salgan temprano antes de que llegue mi vieja y el mierdastro. Yo las esperaré aquí.

—Está bien, descansa Chloe. —dije, observando como su espalda subía y bajaba en un relajado respingo.

 _Realmente le debo una por ayudar a Kate._

—¿Tú no me vas a dar la espalda, no? —susurró Rach. Yo sonreí y me di la vuelta, quedando de costado para verla. Acomodé la cabeza en mi brazo y comencé a acariciar su mejilla.

—Nunca.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa en medio de la tenue oscuridad que, como siempre, era contrarrestada por el velador rojizo de Chloe. Nos quedamos así, una al lado de la otra y observándonos profundamente. Rachel acariciaba mi cabello, deslizaba los dedos por él y volvía a mi cabeza para acariciarme, pensante. Un brillito adornaba sus ojos. Además de ser encantador, también era preocupante.

Ella estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté en un murmullo para no despertar a Chloe. Rachel desvió la mirada y la regresó a mí con inseguridad.

—¿Todavía te duele? —Resbaló la mano por mi cabeza hasta aterrizar en mi mejilla. Yo sonreí.

—No me duele, deja de pensar en eso.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que por mi culpa te lastimaron.

—No fue tu culpa. Además, para eso estamos las amigas ¿no? Para apoyarnos mutuamente. —respondí. Ella arqueó una severa ceja y se acercó a mi oído.

—Pero sabes bien que tú y yo no somos solo amigas, Max —empezó a decir en un áspero murmullo—. A mis amigas no les quiero tocar las tetas, a ti sí.

Contuve una risita que se escapó por la nariz, y sujeté su cabeza por detrás.

—¿Y qué te lo impide? —pregunté con un dejo de picardía que le hizo alzar ambas cejas.

—¿Estás proponiéndome algo indecente, Max Caulfield? —emitió una traviesa risita en mi oído mientras subía las manos por mi abdomen, generándome unas inevitables cosquillas— ¿Aquí?, ¿justo ahora?

—Quizás... —Rodé los ojos, enredando los dedos en su cabello. La impulsé más a mí, logrando rozar sus carnosos labios— ¿Está mal?

Rachel levantó las comisuras en una complacida sonrisa y capturó mi labio superior. Lo arrastró hacia ella y lo liberó lentamente, para luego pasar la lengua por él, elevándolo con la punta.

—Está perfecto. Más que perfecto... —ronroneó, abriendo más la boca. Mis ojos se perdieron en esa rosada lengua que se dirigía directo a mí dispuesta a invadirme.

Fruncí los dedos contra su pelo mientras entreabría los labios y me dejaba llevar por los suyos, que se cerraban y abrían en mi boca con hambruna. Comenzamos a besarnos acompasadamente, entrelazando nuestras lenguas con el mayor silencio posible. Sin embargo, nuestras respiraciones nos dejaban expuestas. Cada vez más sonaban apresuradas y sonoras.

—Nunca me cansaré de besarte... —musitó, deslizando las manos por los bordes de mi cintura hasta atrapar mis pechos debajo de la playera. Ahogué un gemido en su boca al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a rodearlos y apretarlos—. Y mucho menos de tocarte. —agregó, capturando con los dedos mis pezones.

 _Como si yo pudiera cansarme de esto..._

Pensé, conteniendo la respiración en un intento de que no se escuchase. Rachel elevó unos apagados ojos y mordió mi labio inferior.

—Qué raro... —dijo, apretando más mis pechos—. Las siento más grandes.

—¿Q... Qué? —pregunté, siguiendo con la mirada oscurecida como ella agachaba la cabeza y levantaba mi playera, exponiendo mis pechos. Los analizó detenidamente.

—Mh... Sip, están más grandes... y duras. —Rió por lo bajo, presionándolos una y otra vez juguetonamente— ¿Te está por venir la regla?

¿Hasta de eso se tenía que dar cuenta?

—Creo que sí...

—¡A mí también! ¡Nos sincronizamos! —exclamó bajito, incorporándose para que la vea mejor— ¡Mira! —Se levantó la playera y me mostró sus pechos, que rebotaron frente a mi rostro. Delineé una ridícula sonrisa. En efecto, le estaba por venir. El tamaño la delató— ¿No están más grandes?

—S-Sí, se ven más grandes.

—¡Tócalas! —Me agarró las manos y las puso en sus pechos— ¿Se sienten hinchadas?

—Bastante...

—Además me duelen un poco, eso lo prueba. Estoy segura que entre mañana y pasado me vendrá, así que... —Inclinó el cuerpo hacia mí, acomodando la rodilla en medio de mis piernas—. Deberíamos aprovechar. —ronroneó, presionando nuestros desnudos pechos entre sí.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y enredar los brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Al menos sabemos que no podrás dejarme embarazada cuando me venga. —bromeé. Ella se tapó la boca para ahogar una carcajada.

—¡Qué lástima! Un bebito nuestro sería taan hermoso. Impecable, ¡la perfección misma! —Me dio un rápido beso en la nariz— ¿Seguro que no quieres una bendición mía?

Esta vez fui yo la que rió.

—Creo que eso puede esperar. —contesté, admirando como aproximaba más el rostro con una coqueta sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí, puede esperar. Pero esto... —Me besó—... no puede esperar.

Retomamos los apasionados besos y caricias, y con mucha más intensidad. Mientras movíamos el rostro pausadamente, una atrevida rodilla apretaba mi intimidad, provocando que mi vientre se revolviera inquieto.

Rachel se despegó de mis labios, permitiéndome respirar, y enterró el rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Empezó a besarlo y lamerlo con lentitud.

—Rach... —la llamé en un murmullo, plegando los dedos contra su espalda—. Yo... ¡Ah! —Me tapé la boca al instante cuando se me escapó un pequeño gemido gracias a una mordida de su parte. Ella se incorporó y llevó el índice a sus labios en señal de silencio, a lo cual asentí ruborizada.

—Tontita, no hagas ruido... —Volvió a mis labios como si así fuera más fácil callarme. Lo era.

Y cuando pensé que terminaríamos haciéndolo allí de tan compenetradas que estábamos, un sonoro ronquido nos sobresaltó.

Abrimos los ojos, congeladas, y miramos al costado. Chloe se revolvió en el lugar, emitió otro ronquido deforme que vino acompañado de un balbuceo inentendible, y ahí quedó dormida.

—Pff... —Rachel se cubrió la boca otra vez para evitar que su risa se escuchara, cosa que imité—. No puede roncar así, ¡no puede!

—Pero lo hace, es un extraño espécimen —comenté, bajándole la playera—. Me parece que deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees? —pregunté, acomodándome la mía.

Juro que no quería parar, de verdad que no. Pero si Chloe llegaba a despertarse y ver el numerito que estábamos haciendo estoy casi segura de que nos jodería de por vida.

Rachel bufó y se acostó a mi lado de vuelta.

—Qué mierda... —Giró el rostro hacia mí con una desalentada carita— ¿Al menos puedo dormir abrazada a tus tetas?

—... ¿Qué?

—¡Así! —Acurrucó el rostro en mi pecho y, como quería, me agarró las tetas— ¡Están calentitas!

Mi ceja derecha tiritó.

—Eres tan rara... —musité, pasando un brazo por encima de su cintura para abrazarla por la espalda.

—¡Pero te gusto así!

—Lo haces, lamentablemente. —bromeé. Ella cerró los ojos con una tenue sonrisa y se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, bonita. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, Rach.

Acomodé el mentón en su sedoso cabello, que desprendía un embriagante aroma, en especial porque todavía seguía medio húmedo, y me dispuse a cerrar los párpados.

—Max.

—¿Hm?

—Te amo.

Abrí los ojos de un tirón mientras mi corazón se aceleraba felizmente. Bajé la mirada y quedé embelesada observándola. Su rostro irradiaba tanta paz que me la transmitió.

—Yo también te amo.

 _Realmente... mucho. Más de lo que puedo tolerar._

 _-/-_

—Entonces, ¿repasamos?

Chloe puso una mano en mi hombro al tiempo que yo me colgaba el bolso en el otro.

—No hay mucho que repasar, es simple. Vamos a la escuela con Rachel y apenas haya terminado de hablar con Warren volvemos para acá.

Así es. Así de sencillo. Desde que me desperté con Rachel aún agarrada a mis pechos tuve la meta de tomármelo con calma porque de otra manera explotaría por todo lo que venía pasando.

Y por la resaca que tenía, que se asemejaba a un constante martillazo taladrándome la cabeza.

—¡Pero vuelvan, eh! —Inclinó el rostro hacia mí, cruzada de brazos— ¡Ni se te ocurra escapar, hippie!

—¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Porque tienes un buen historial haciéndolo, idiota.

 _Ah, cierto._

Me achiqué en el lugar, culposa, y asentí.

—¡No te preocupes, compañera! —Rachel se colgó de sus hombros—. Yo estaré vigilándola muuuy bien.

Chloe la miró y le sonrió con un agradecimiento que Rachel no entendió. Lo vi en su desconcertada mueca.

—Te lo encargo. Cuídala mucho, Rach, y tú también cuídate. —Chloe le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonreír. Al igual que a mí—. Y ahora váyanse que quiero seguir pegando el ojo. Mierda que es temprano... —Bostezó, caminando hacia la cama.

Yo contemplé como se alejaba y un sentimiento amargo me atacó el pecho al instante y sin aviso, haciéndome adelantar un alterado paso...

—¡Chloe!

Que careció de coherencia.

Ella se dio media vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Max?, ¿te olvidas algo?

—Ah... —Me sonrojé y ahí permanecí, parada sin saber qué decir y con cuatro expectantes ojos observándome desde varios ángulos.

 _Yo... ¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si..._

Clave la visión en sus celestes ojos.

 _Como si no fuera a verla más._

Desesperada por ese caótico pensamiento, corrí a sus brazos y la abracé.

—¿Hippie?, ¿estás bien? —murmuró en mi oído, quebrándome en dos—. Hey, sé que soy extrañable, pero no te preocupes. Voy a estar esperándolas aquí.

—¿En serio? —balbuceé contra su pecho. Chloe reforzó el cariñoso aferre, asintiendo.

—Acá voy estar para ti. Siempre lo estaré.

Contuve las lágrimas por esas amistosas palabras que sonaron idénticas a las de la Chloe del presente. Y, sin muchas ganas, me desprendí del abrazo y levanté el rostro para verla.

—Gracias por todo, Chloe. De verdad. —Sonreí frágilmente.

—Hey, ¡eso suena a despedida! —Me revolvió el cabello y me dio un empujoncito en el hombro—. Vete de una buena vez, la reina del drama ya me está matando con la mirada. —La señaló con el mentón, a lo que Rachel le sacó la lengua.

—Jódete, Price. —Me agarró la mano y empezamos a salir de la habitación— ¡Estate presentable para cuando volvamos!

—Sí, sí.

Viré el rostro mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras y sonreí al ver como Chloe se tiraba de espaldas en la cama y seguía haciendo el vago.

—Nunca cambiará...

—Eso es lo bueno de Chloe, que nunca cambiará. —respondió Rachel, guiñándome un ojo.

Con esa frase de fondo salimos de la casa y tomamos el bus que nos llevaría a la academia. Cuando bajamos compramos algo rápido para comer, y mientras caminábamos las cuadras que nos restaban para llegar a la escuela tuve la gran idea de contarle a Rachel lo que hablé con Chloe la noche anterior.

—¡Te dije! —Clavó el dedo en mi pecho— ¡Y tú no querías creerme! ¡Ja! ¿Quién la delirante ahora?

Léase "gran idea" con sarcasmo.

—Tienes que admitir que no era muy creíble. —dije, poniéndome la capucha del buzo. Era tiempo de esconderme.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué no era creíble, lindura?, ¿ella mirándote el culo o las tetas?

—¡¿Huh?! ¡Chloe no haría e...! —Me detuve cuando Rachel arqueó una irónica ceja—. De acuerdo, lo haría, ¡pero no me di cuenta cuando lo hizo! ¿Cómo notas esas cosas?

—Simple. —Llevó su cabello hacia atrás victoriosamente—. Porque yo también te estaba mirando el culo.

Para qué pregunté.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta principal de la academia. Era temprano, muy temprano. Lo suficiente como para el sol recién estuviera asomándose y que las clases todavía no empezaran, lo cual era mi idea para así poder escabullirme mejor y esperar a Warren en su lugar secreto: el laboratorio. Él siempre iba temprano a probar sus experimentos. Podría haber mandado a Rachel a hablar con él, pero dudaba que ella pudiera reproducir palabra por palabra la explicación que daría mi amigo. No por estúpida, sino porque se dormiría en el medio. No obstante, más dudoso era que Warren pudiera hablar frente a ella sin tartamudear.

En conclusión: todo dependía de mí.

—¿Estás segura de que va a venir acá? —preguntó Rach, mirando por la ventanita de la puerta del laboratorio—. Sí que es un nerd si decide pasar todas las mañanas aquí...

—Estoy segurísima —respondí, girando su muñeca para ver la hora—. Ya debería aparecer, vamos a escondernos.

Nos escondimos en uno de los pasillos cercanos hasta que apareciera. Yo parada y adherida a la pared como si fuera a fusionarme con ella, y Rachel sentada en el piso y bosquejando un gran bostezo.

—Hace mucho que no voy a clases... —comentó con un dejo de aburrimiento, jugando con los cordones de una de mis zapatillas. Yo la miré desde lo alto.

—No me digas que las extrañas. —me burlé.

—Ja, para nada. Es más, antes de que aparecieras ya estaba faltando. Ya sabes, escapándome y eso. La niña estudiosa que era quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tengo que cumplir las expectativas de nadie.

—Excepto las tuyas —dije. Ella levantó la cabeza y me observó—. No deberías desperdiciar tu talento, Rach, en especial si es algo que quieres ejercer. Apenas puedas vuelve a la academia, no cometas el mismo error que Chloe. Ella ni se molestó en anotarse en otra escuela, qué tonta fue. Tiene tanto para dar...

—... ¿Crees que soy talentosa?

—Claro.

—¿Y hermooosa?

—Mucho.

—¿Simpática?

—Cuando quieres.

—¿Me das un beso?

—Sí. —respondí automáticamente, cayendo en su trampa. Ella sonrió muy gustosa y se puso de pie. Apoyó el brazo en la pared, acorralándome, y sujetó mi mentón.

—Tú eres la única que tiene un talento único, Max —musitó cerca de mis labios. Yo los detallé, hipnotizada.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—Haber conseguido mi amor. —dijo, para luego presionar mis labios.

 _Ja, tan creída que encanta..._

Se desprendió lentamente y me sonrió.

—Besarnos en la escuela... ¡tachado! —exclamó.

—¿Huh?

—Falta coger en la escuela, copiarme tu tarea y pasarte a buscar. —Contó con los dedos, sonriente— ¡Así sí me dan ganas de volver!

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Ya nos habíamos besado aquí...

—¡Ah, cierto!

—Y a todo esto... —Me enmudecí cuando escuché la puerta principal abriéndose— ¡Mierda! ¡Es él! —Tironeé su mano y la oculté atrás de mí para que no la viera.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—¡Lo estoy viendo! —Señalé al frente, escondiéndome más detrás de la pared. Rachel siguió mi dedo y ensanchó los ojos.

—Oh, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Ese es _Warnerd_ , el acosador.

—Te dije que no es un acosador.

—Lo es. Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer si te reconoce? —preguntó, apoyando cómodamente el brazo en mi cabeza.

—No sé... ¿Salir corriendo? O quizás decirle la verdad. Aunque es poco probable que me reconozca por ese cartel.

—¿Tanto confías en él como para decírselo? —Su voz sonó recelosa.

—Es de confianza.

—Es un imbécil.

Rodeé los ojos mientras Warren entraba al laboratorio. Estaba igual que en el presente, pero no me sorprendió. Solo me encontraba seis meses atrás. Mucho cambio no se podía pedir.

—Bien, espérame aquí. —Adelanté unos pasos, pero un fuerte agarre en el brazo me detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del laboratorio.

—¿Vas a ir sola? ¡Estás loca!

—¡Tú quédate vigilando la puerta! —mascullé— ¡Si alguien más me ve estoy frita!

—¡No voy a dejarte sola con un acosador!

—Por el amor de todos los dioses existentes... ¡Confía en mí!

Rachel arrugó la frente, vacilante, y bufó.

—Voy a estar justo aquí, ¿me escuchaste? —Señaló un lugarcito al lado de la puerta— ¡Aquí! Apenas vea algo sospechoso...

—Entras, de acuerdo. —Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y puse la mano en la manija—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tomé aire y giré la manija. Abrí la puerta despacito, tan despacito que relinchó, llamando la atención del chico que se estaba colocando unas gafas blancas de seguridad. Parecía estar a punto de hacer una extraña mezcla con unos químicos que yacían en unos tubitos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verme, y no pasé desapercibido como tímidamente me escaneó de pies a cabeza.

—H... Hola. —Levanté la mano algo endurecida— ¿Interrumpo?

Él negó con la cabeza aún sin ser capaz de reaccionar y, de paso, incomodándome más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡D-Digo, claro que no! Pasa. —Sonrió.

No corrí a abrazarlo porque se desmayaría, pero tenía muchas ganas.

Me senté a su lado en una larga mesa inmersa de tubos de ensayo y todo lo requerido para hacer explotar la academia.

—¿Vienes por... algo en especial? —se animó a preguntar.

—Quería ver el laboratorio primero, soy nueva. —dije lo más convincente posible.

—Oh, ya me parecía que no te vi por el campus. Aunque tu cara me suena un poco... —Me ofreció la mano—. Soy Warren.

—Max. —La tomé, sonriente— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Miré con curiosidad su equipamiento.

—Nada loco... —Se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Me gusta experimentar con estos químicos que todavía no nos permiten usar, así que vengo temprano para que no me descubran.

—Todo un rebelde —bromeé— ¿Qué tratas de formar? Huele raro... —Me incliné más para ver lo que había dentro de un recipiente transparente— ¿Es eso mercurio?

Warren se sorprendió, por no decir que se encandiló.

—¿Te gusta la Ciencia?

—¡Me encanta! Por eso estoy aquí. Tengo que hacer una tesis y pensé que este lugar podía inspirarme.

 _¡Bien, Max! ¡Sigue así! Mantén esa cara de idiota y no te vayas de tema._

—¡Genial! ¿Tesis de qué?

—Viajes temporales.

—¡Whoa! Arriesgado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque, bueno, todavía sigue siendo un tema medio descolocado para algunos. —Dejó caer los hombros con una resignada sonrisa— ¡Pero a mí me fascina!

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Porque estoy buscando una segunda opinión sobre una teoría... algo loca que tengo. No sé si es muy conveniente escribirla en mi tesis, por eso...

Warren acercó más la silla a la mía.

—Soy todo oídos.

—¿En serio quieres escucharla? —inquirí—. Estoy interrumpiendo tus experimentos…

—¡No pasa nada! Hago esto todos los días, romper un día con la rutina no me viene mal.

Yo sonreí mientras mi mente se desesperaba tratando de recordar el convincente discurso que Rachel armó para mí. Los nervios no ayudaban.

—Entonces... pongámoslo así: imagina que puedes viajar en el tiempo accediendo a los recuerdos mediante una fotografía en la que tú mismo estás.

—Whoa... Ya empieza turbio. —Soltó una risita.

—Sí... ¿Muy descabellado, no?

—Pero tiene cierto sentido. Si llegas a trasladarte al, no sé, pasado por ejemplo, podrías encontrarte con tu otro yo, y dicen que no es muy recomendable; que podría ocasionar un caos. ¿Tu teoría radica en que al estar en la fotografía de esa manera logras trasladarte directamente a tu cuerpo del futuro o el pasado, fusionándote con ella? Así evitas encontrarte contigo misma.

—¡Eso es! —Me exalté, sobresaltándolo—. Quiero decir... ¡Sí! Eso es exactamente como lo imagino.

 _Bien Warren, ¡bien! Siempre tan listo y rápido._

—Hm... No está nada mal, eres toda una Súper Max —bromeó, mostrándome los dientes. Sonreí nostálgicamente. Había olvidado que él también me llamaba así— ¿Y en dónde entrarían tus dudas? —preguntó.

—Bueno, digamos que el poder para trasladarme fuera mental...

Él asintió con seriedad.

—Lo es. —afirmó.

—¿Huh?

—Una de las tantas teorías que hay es que en realidad no es el cuerpo el que se traslada, sino la mente. —Se señaló la sien, entusiasmado—. Tu mente viaja hasta llegar al pasado, presente o futuro. Así que técnicamente el poder debería ser mental y no físico. Esa teoría es la que más me convence de todas.

Le mantuve la mirada con el labio inferior decaído. Warren estaba en su salsa, parecía todo un profesional explicando.

 _Lo adoro, es un genio._

—Piensa en esto. —Se acomodó mejor en la silla—. Los recuerdos son como un viaje en el tiempo ¿no crees? Piensas y te trasladas a ellos con la mente, pero solo puedes ir al pasado, y la principal regla para poder ir es que tú estuviste ahí. Tú viste, oliste, sentiste u oíste, por eso puedes ir, por eso puedes recordar. Pero no puedes ir a los recuerdos de otra persona porque no fuiste tú la que los engendró. Con la fotografía sería el mismo caso, y por eso deberías estar en ella para poder viajar. Esta teoría entra en crisis cuando se trata del futuro, ya que no hay recuerdos del futuro porque aún no sucedieron, y si suceden ya pasaría a ser el pasado.

 _Exacto, y como no puedo viajar al futuro, en su lugar tengo visiones de él._

—Tiene mucho sentido... —Asentí, concentrada—. Hablando de las contras, ¿qué crees que pasaría si milagrosamente me trasladaría sin estar en la fotografía?

Silencio y ansiedad.

—Hm... Problemas, eso pasaría. —Se refregó el mentón, pensante—. Estarías cagándote bastante en la regla básica para viajar, y, lo que es peor, podrías encontrarte con tu otro yo donde sea que hayas caído.

—Sí... —Titubeé— ¿O mi otro yo técnicamente debería desaparecer?

—Podrías reemplazarla, sí. Esa es otra teoría, que una tome el lugar de la otra cambiando automáticamente la historia de la que fue reemplazada, ya que no podrían existir las dos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, seguiría siendo arriesgado porque afectaste el flujo del tiempo. Una línea justamente lineal no debe deformarse. No sé si eso ayudará mucho en tu tesis...

Ah, cierto. La tesis. Estaba tan concentrada que por un momento casi me voy del papel.

—Y... última pregunta. Basándonos en mi teoría de que una persona logre viajar sin necesidad de estar en la fotografía, ¿cómo crees que lo haría?

Él sonrió con seguridad.

—Como te dije, mentalmente. El tema es que... creo que para conseguirlo debería ser atraído por las moléculas de su otro yo.

—¿Las moléculas?

Ahora sí me estaba perdiendo. Esa teoría nunca la pensé.

—Así es. Algún sostén o conexión debe haber para caer en el lugar correcto y no perderte entre líneas temporales. Además de las características de la foto y las personas que aparezcan en ella, en ese tiempo y lugar, pongámosle el pasado, la persona que viaje debe existir. De esa forma cuando viaje sin estar en la foto será atraído por las moléculas de él mismo y lo reemplazará. Es lo único que se me ocurre para conseguir ese milagro.

 _Wowser... Así que de esa forma desapareció la otra Max._ _Moléculas idénticas atraídas entre sí…_

Caí en el lugar y el día correcto solo porque ella existía en Arcadia Bay. Si esa Max no hubiera estado allí yo me hubiera perdido en un limbo de líneas temporales.

—Aunque esto es solo una teoría. —Se rascó la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero suena lógico, muy lógico —dije, impresionada—. Cuando dices moléculas, también se podría aplicar a... ¿el alma? La persona sería llamada automáticamente por el alma de su otro yo, de esa forma podría trasladarse sin estar en la foto.

—Bueno, sí, alma... —Rodó los ojos, escéptico—. Si le dices a un científico ese término no te va a creer. Te recomiendo no ponerlo en la tesis.

—Lo sé, me tirará la tesis a la mierda. —dije entre risitas.

—Y probablemente te eche de la clase.

—Y haga un informe terrible de mí para que ninguna universidad me acepte.

—Exacto. Te arruinará la vida.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada. Ah... Ahora que pude hablar con él me di cuenta de que lo había extrañado horrores. Warren era mi compañero en lo geek, después de todo. Nadie podría entenderme mejor que él en ese sentido.

—Pero sigue siendo una teoría peligrosa transportarte sin estar en la foto —agregó, secándose el borde de los ojos por la risa—. Como te dije, técnicamente utilizas la mente para trasladarte, y forzarla a hacer algo casi imposible podría destruirla.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¿Des... truirla?

—Claro, explotarla. Algo así como un... ¿derrame cerebral? La lesionarías por la exigencia impuesta. En sí, recordar ya requiere un trabajo bastante riguroso de parte del cerebro. No lo sabemos ni somos conscientes porque no vemos todo lo que se mueve, conecta y exige dentro de él cuando uno trata de recordar algo, pero es costoso. Así que imagínate si lo utilizas para una meta mayor que requiere más "cables" conectándose entre sí. Al mismo tiempo el corazón también estaría en juego, ya que está muy asociado con los movimientos del cerebro. Si el cerebro falla, el corazón también. Aunque solo sea por un segundo puede ser fatal.

Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Lo había pensado pero no quería creerlo. Esa presión que siempre siento en la cabeza, el latigazo que me advierte que no siga rebobinando... Todo encaja.

Arrugué el entrecejo plegando los dedos contra el jean.

 _Si vuelvo a rebobinar... voy a morir._

—Forzar al cerebro podría interrumpir el oxígeno dentro de él, y ahí... —Negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que sería mi fin—... todo terminaría. Por eso, aunque milagrosamente la persona lograra viajar sin estar en la fotografía, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo. Esa sobreexigencia tarde o temprano lo mataría, más si sigue aplicando la mente para trasladarse. Llevar a la mente humana más allá de sus capacidades... no es conveniente, y tampoco está confirmado que se pueda hacer. No sé si es muy factible para tu tesis pero...

—Lo es —musité, cabizbaja—. De verdad... fuiste de mucha ayuda, Warren.

 _Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, ¡voy a morir!_

No solo me sentía mal porque no pertenecía a esta época y reemplacé a mi otro yo, sino también por haber forzado mis poderes hasta lo impensable. Mi cerebro está dañado, y siguió dañándose porque continué rebobinando. Sobreviví hasta ahora de pura suerte, y gracias a esa suerte no me duele la cabeza constantemente, pero el tiempo se me está acabando. Por eso me siento tan débil, por eso me desmayo después de rebobinar y por eso sufro hemorragias nasales todo el tiempo.

 _Si no hago algo rápido voy a morir antes de salvarlas._

La única solución sería cambiar de una buena vez los acontecimientos y volver a mi tiempo. Quizás en ese cambio también mi cerebro cambie, tal vez nunca haya existido este viaje que hice al pasado. Si ese viaje deja de existir también dejará de existir la locura que hice. Mi cerebro volverá a estar como nuevo, o al menos no a punto de extinguirse. Pero... ¿podré hacerlo a tiempo? Si Rachel o Chloe resultan estar en peligro antes de que pueda cambiar todo...

Elevé los ojos, determinada.

 _Los usaré, usaré mis poderes para salvarlas aunque muera en el medio de ello._

—¿Max? —Warren puso una mano en mi hombro ante mi silencio— ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida… ¿Fue mucha información de golpe? No quise tirar tu tesis abajo, ¡es muy buena, de verdad! Solo digo que lograr hacer ese viaje sin estar en la foto sería peligroso, por eso...

—No, Warren. —Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí amablemente—. Me ayudaste mucho, en serio.

Él se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Para eso estoy, cuando quieras puedes venir a preguntarme lo que sea. Ahora sabes que me gustan esos temas. —Devolvió los ojos a mí—. Y... hablando de eso, si quieres te paso mi teléfono para... Ya sabes, hablar del tema. Además, ahora vamos a ser compañeros de clase, así que...

—Lo siento, no tengo celular.

—¿E-Eh? —Pestañeó y se rascó la nuca queriendo morir. Claramente todos tenían celular; lo tomó como un obvio rechazo. Aunque la realidad es que aquí no tenía uno—. Oh, ya veo... —emitió una nerviosa risita—. No hay problema, puedo verte todos los días. No pasa nada.

Arqueé una ceja.

 _¿Con que acosador, eh? Ja, sí. Un poquito lo es, pero lo quiero así._

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a retirarme.

—Ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto Warren. Gracias por todo, ahora tengo una idea más clara de lo que debo escribir. —Le ofrecí la mano. Él la miró, deprimido, y la tomó.

—Gracias a ti. Es la primera vez que me divierto tanto hablando de Ciencia. —Sonrió—. Eres genial, Súper Max.

Reforcé el agarre en su mano, queriendo llorar. No solo por lo que me enteré, sino también por haberme reencontrado con mi gran amigo. A este paso y por cómo estaban las cosas quizás no lo volvería a ver más.

 _Warren…_

Llevada por esas emociones, jalé su mano y lo abracé con fuerza.

Sí, lo descoloqué.

—Perdón... Solo será un segundo. —susurré, reforzando el abrazo.

—N-No hay problema, puedes abrazarme todo el tiempo que quieras. —Lo correspondió rojo hasta las orejas— ¿Segura que no tienes celular? —bromeó, haciéndome reír por lo bajo.

—Segura. —Me aparté, sonriente—. Cuídate, y trata de no...

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, asustándonos. Quedé petrificada al ver el disgustado rostro de Rachel. Disgusto que camuflaba unos poderosos celos.

—Bueno, bueno... Es suficiente. —Caminó hacia nosotros y nos separó—. Hora de irnos. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Bastante que aguanté esa escenita, Maxine.

Sonreí de soslayo y tuve que contener la risa al ver el perplejo rostro de Warren, que no entendía nada.

—Supongo que ya la conoces. —le dije.

—Y quién no... —Pasó la vista al suelo, ruborizado—. No sabía que eras su amiga.

—¡Novia! —Rachel clavó el dedo en su frente con una soberbia mueca—. "NOVIA" Grábatelo en esa cabecita científica que tienes, _Warnerd._

—¡Rachel! —La reté, alejándola por el brazo— ¡No vuelvas a decirle así!

Ella corrió el rostro cual niña enfadada.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? —inquirió, agarrándome la mano—. Envejecí esperándote.

Empezó a arrastrarme con ella y lo único que pude hacer para despedirme de mi amigo fue levantar la mano y poner una cara de mil disculpas, a lo que sonrió con suavidad.

—Nos vemos, Max.

Rachel giró el rostro y lo señaló a los ojos.

—Cuidado con esa miradita, _Warnerd_. Ojos al frente, ¿de acuerdo?

Warren levantó las manos con inocencia.

—Siempre al frente, entendido.

Alabado sea este chico. No se enojó por el maltrato que recibió, pero sí que comprendió porque no podía pasarle mi teléfono.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaban por los pasillos con cierta rapidez innecesaria. Rachel seguía enojada pero trataba de disimularlo. Y resalto "trataba".

—No me dijiste que tu amiguito estaba interesado en ti. —dijo con la vista plantada al frente.

—No me pareció necesario.

—¿En serio? Mira qué bien…

—No es para tanto, lo importante es que a mí no me interesa.

—¿Entonces por qué lo abrazaste? —preguntó con la mayor serenidad que pudo encontrar, por ende, con ninguna. Yo me mantenía neutra. Esta escena terminaría en menos de tres segundos, lo sabía bien.

—Porque es mi amigo.

—No hacía falta abrazarlo... Me puedes abrazar a mí en su lugar, ¿qué dices? —Pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros. ¿Ven? Ahí terminó. Pasó del enojo a lo melosa, para variar—. Soy más abrazable que él, admítelo.

 _Aunque lo pesada sigue igual._

Bufé.

—Dime que esto es un chiste y no estás celosa.

—Es un chiste y no estoy celosa.

La miré con las cejas sarcásticamente alzadas y fui incapaz de no emitir una risita al ver su cara de póker.

—Eres un caso perdido, de verdad.

—Soy un caso enamorado, entiéndeme y no seas cruel.

Nos detuvimos frente a un aula, cosa que me extrañó.

—¿No vamos a los dormitorios? Querías ordenar tu habitación.

—Nop, otro día. Ahora... —Abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso— ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un momento y de paso me cuentas lo que te dijo antes de jubilarme? Ya esperé mucho.

Suspiré y entré agotada mentalmente. No por la escenita de mi NOVIA, sino por las palabras de Warren. No es que fuera nuevo el hecho de que mi vida peligrase, pero su teoría más la que yo venía pensando incrementaron bastante el pánico que sentía.

Rachel cerró la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia un largo pupitre de los tantos que había en el aula. Uno cerca del pizarrón, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para poder dormirse una siesta si le apetecía.

—¡Aquí me siento yo! —exclamó. Yo la seguí y observé su mesa con atención. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

 _Rachel Amber 4 ever..._

Esa misma escritura vi el primer día que pisé esta clase. Me pareció que el pupitre tenía dueña debido al nombre tallado en él, así que decidí sentarme en otro. Sin embargo, si hubiera sido por mí elegía ese. Al menos fue el primero que me llamó la atención y creí adecuado.

—¿Dónde te sientas tú? —cuestionó inclinando el rostro en un coqueto gesto— ¡Ah! ¡Déjame adivinar! —Se puso la mano en el mentón e hizo un veloz escaneo de toda la clase— ¡Por ahí! —Señaló el fondo.

Sonreí de soslayo y asentí.

—Tienes buen ojo, Amber. Es justo ahí. —Señalé un pupitre en el medio. Ella se dirigió hacia él a los saltitos.

—¡Lo sabía! Alguien como tú elegiría el lugar más cercano o el más lejano —dijo con grandeza, acariciando la madera de la mesa.

—¿Alguien como yo? —Arqueé una ceja.

—¡Una geek! No tan geek como para ir al frente, pero si lo suficiente como para no querer destacar. Por eso fuiste atrás, ¿o me equivoco? —Sonrió. Yo dejé caer los hombros—. Dime, ¿por qué decidiste volver a Arcadia Bay y empezar a estudiar aquí?

—Ah, eso… —Descendí los párpados, apenada. La razón me daba vergüenza y rabia. Mucha rabia por haber confiado en alguien así, y, peor aún, por haberlo admirado—. Porque Jefferson daba clases aquí.

Por un momento juré que el aire la abandonó.

—Oh...

—No sabía que era un psicópata, obviamente —dije, sentándome en su pupitre—. Solo sabía que era un importante fotógrafo, por eso quería estudiar con él. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber confiado en ese tipo...

Rachel se acercó en silencio, agarró una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

—Si yo fuera fotógrafa también hubiera querido estudiar con él —Sonrió de lado—. No te sientas culpable, yo también caí en sus asquerosas garras. Además, hay que verle el lado positivo. Gracias a que viniste lograste salvarnos, tanto a Chloe como a mí. Te debemos todo, Max.

—Aún no. —Fruncí el ceño—. Aún no me deben nada. Cuando las salve de verdad pueden deberme lo que quieran.

—Hablando de eso... —Se cruzó de piernas—. Suelta la lengua y cuéntame todo lo que te dijo el nerdito.

La miré con una visible indecisión y bajé la cabeza. Ya no podía seguir haciéndome la idiota y evitar el tema, así que le conté. Lamentablemente el reproducir todo lo que dijo Warren fue aún peor para mis nervios. Los aumentó.

Y los de Rachel directamente se descabellaron.

—¡La puta madre! ¡Te dije que tenías que dejar de retroceder, imbécil! —Se puso de pie y me sacudió los hombros— ¡¿Qué mierda voy a hacer yo si te pierdo?!

—No estás ayudando... —dije, suspirando—. Solo es una teoría, pero es muy factible. Lo único que me queda es...

—¡Volver! —Atrapó mis mejillas de golpe— ¡Tienes que volver al presente antes de que sea tarde, Max!

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al instante, tanto, que los sentí arder.

—¿Y dejar de verte? —respondí con la voz quebrada. Rachel sofocó un quejido y cerró los párpados conteniendo las lágrimas. Se dejó caer en el asiento de nuevo y extendió los brazos con una afligida carita que me desarmó.

—Ven…

Con un tedioso pesar en el pecho me senté a horcajadas de ella, que enredó los brazos en mi cintura. Ya era una costumbre terminar arriba de sus piernas cuando necesitaba un consuelo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó levantando el rostro para verme.

Asentí débilmente.

—Te dije que sentía que te conocía de algún lado… o de otro tiempo, eso mismo pasará cuando me encuentres en el presente, Max. Tú y yo estamos conectadas, no sé cómo, pero lo estamos. Por eso vamos a volver a vernos, lo sé. —Me sonrió con adoración, acomodando un mechón detrás de mi oreja—. Te lo dije ¿no? Que apenas te vea en el presente voy a saber que quiero estar contigo.

Aspiré las futuras lágrimas por la nariz y enterré el rostro en su pecho. Ella me abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?, ¿solo porque sientes una conexión conmigo? —musité, frunciendo los dedos contra su playera. Su aroma lograba calmarme.

—Porque estamos unidas más allá del amor —empezó a decir, acariciándome el cabello—. Lo sabes, lo sientes al igual que yo ¿cierto? Que es nuestro destino estar juntas. Nada nos puede separar, siquiera el tiempo.

Ja, siempre tan poetisa e idealista. Sabía que ella también temía por el presente. Por un presente donde no me reconociera. Pero aún así ahí estaba, animándome a pesar de querer quebrarse en mil pedazos. Y yo… que supuestamente debía mantenerme firme por ella, no podía hacer nada más que ser consolada. No tenía la fuerza, no en este momento. Rachel… de verdad era muy fuerte, tal como dijo Chloe, tal como me lo demostró varias veces. Pero eso solo agrandaba mi temor.

Esa fortaleza podría matarla.

Deslicé las manos por su espalda, encandilada por su persona, y levanté el rostro. Lo incliné y presioné sus labios unos vagos segundos en los que me correspondió dulcemente.

Pensar en que no me reconociera me dolía más que la posible muerte que me asechaba ansiosa a mis espaldas.

Nos desprendimos de a poco y unimos nuestras frentes.

—Voy a encontrarte allí, lo juro. —dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella asintió.

—Y yo voy a protegerte aquí hasta que me encuentres. Vamos a matar a ese maldito para que puedas volver.

Qué confesión de amor tan particular… pero es la que necesitaba.

—Nada nos va a separar... Nada. —susurró, bajando los párpados y volviendo a mis labios. Comenzamos a besarnos con ternura, con paciencia y tratando de disfrutar lo que quedaba del ahora, pero poco a poco ese beso se estaba tornando desesperado, como si nuestros cuerpos no quisieran asimilar que en algún momento deberíamos separarnos. Ellos no querían separarse y nosotras menos.

Rachel se apartó algo fatigada y sumió el rostro en mi cuello para besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo mientras sus manos se inquietaban en mi cintura, ascendiendo por ella y escondiéndose debajo de la playera.

—Hacerlo en la escuela... —murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello, trepando por ella con la lengua, dejándome en el recorrido una húmeda sensación—. Por las dudas... quizás deberíamos...

La observé de reojo, ruborizada, y me aferré con fuerza de su cabello.

—No será la última vez, pero… no estaría mal estrenar tu pupitre. —contesté en una osadía que ni supe de dónde salió. Supongo que el miedo de desaparecer me consumió por completo.

Pero más el miedo de dejar de verla.

Ella se incorporó y me observó penetrantemente. Sus ojos ya poseían un oscuro brillo.

—Eso ni lo dudes, no será la última vez —dijo, mordiéndose el borde del labio y arrastrando las manos hacia arriba por mi vientre, llevándose mi playera—. Dios... Eres tan hermosa, ¿por qué eres tan hermosa? —murmuró, inclinando el rostro al mío—. Lo único que quiero hacer es comerte...

Volvió a mis labios con hambruna mientras navegaba las manos por mi trasero, apretándolo con fuerza, apegándome a su entrepierna, que no tenía reparo en bailar incitantemente hacia la mía para percibirme mejor. Reforzó el agarre y, para mi sorpresa, me alzó. Enredé las piernas en sus caderas al tiempo que Rachel me sentaba sobre el pupitre y se sumía en medio de ellas. Continuó entrelazando nuestras lenguas; succionando la mía, rozándola, haciéndome perder la cordura en cada caricia.

Aunque una pequeña parte de ella que todavía no se había ido a dormir me recordó un importante detalle.

—Rach... ¿y si viene alguien?

—Es muy temprano, solo está tu amiguito... —respondió con una ronca voz, devorándome el cuello. Yo lo corrí hacia el costado con la respiración tornándose pesada. El pecho literalmente me pesaba, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Sensación que ya conocía pero que ahora se estaba volviendo insoportable. Quizás por la excitación, pero también por la tristeza en él.

Y gracias a esa tristeza ni me importó lo que me hiciera esa mañana. Porque yo quería que me hiciera lo que ella quisiese, y lo que ella quería era lo mismo que yo. Tanto era así que ni siquiera me importó que me diera vuelta, dejándome de espaldas a ella, y estampara mi rostro contra el pupitre al igual que mi cuerpo.

—Tan perfecta... —La escuché a mis espaldas mientras una traviesa mano me rodeaba el vientre y comenzaba a desabrocharme el pantalón. Se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo, imprimiéndome contra la mesa—. Creo que no voy a poder controlarme, Max. —Empezó a deslizar mi pantalón hacia abajo, atascándolo en los talones.

Tragué saliva nerviosa y muy ansiosa. La posición en la que me encontraba, acostada y semidesnuda en un pupitre, pondría nervioso a cualquiera. Me sentía en demasía expuesta.

—Te ves tan bien así... —Percibí como se incorporó de mi espalda para tener una mejor vista de mi... Bueno, es para decirlo, pasiva posición.

Sujetó mis caderas y las levantó, dejándome flexionada con las rodillas. Mi piel se erizó cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajearme las nalgas, entreabriéndolas, clavando las uñas en ellas. Cada vez que lo hacía una excitante presión me atacaba la entrepierna, como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas se estuvieran complotando para terminar allí.

Agitada, giré el rostro sobre el pupitre para verla y hallé una perdida mirada examinándome con detenimiento, pero no a mi cara.

—Rach...

Ella elevó los ojos con lentitud hasta capturar los míos. No porque así lo quisiera, sino porque le costó despegarlos de mi trasero. Se limitó a sonreír y con mucha calma agacharse unos centímetros. Suficiente imagen para adivinar lo que iba hacer.

Y lo hizo.

Refregué la frente contra la mesa cuando enterró el rostro en mi intimidad y comenzó a lamerla por encima de la ropa interior, humedeciéndola, succionándola. Sus manos me presionaban el trasero en el medio de la exploración, como si dejar de hacerlo significara su caída o quizás la mía. Y mientras ella ahora se tomaba su tiempo para descender esa molesta prenda y seguir saboreándome sin ningún obstáculo, yo solo podía pensar en las sensaciones que estaba plasmando en mi cuerpo y en que no quería que desaparecieran jamás.

No quería que ella desapareciera.

Emití un sofocado gemido debido a esa experta lengua que me recorría de arriba abajo, me invadía hasta el fondo y volvía a emigrar para enfocarse en mi centro, en el cual bailó la punta rápidamente, generando que mi vientre se contrajera y mi trasero se arqueara en un acto reflejo.

—Tan hermosa... y deliciosa. —repetía Rachel una y otra vez. Su voz sonada opacada en mis sensibles sentidos.

Se incorporó emanando un ronco respingo y me aplastó otra vez con su cuerpo, apresándome más contra el pupitre. Percibí sus desnudos pechos refregándose sobre mi descubierta espalda antes de que unos largos dedos comenzaran a invadirme lentamente, provocando que me sobresaltara. Empezó a danzarlos de adentro hacia afuera con cierta exasperación que yo imitaba en mis vocablos, que se desesperaban por evitar jadear fuerte.

—Nadie te vas a escuchar, tranquila —musitó en mi oreja leyéndome la mente, para luego deslizar la lengua por el borde—. Pero yo sí quiero escucharte...

Su voz ya sonaba demasiado ronca, ida, perdida. Y la mía, que la estuve conteniendo y ahora por aquella orden la dejé en libertad, también.

Rachel pasó un brazo por delante de mi pecho y se aferró con fuerza de mi hombro, como si así pudiera evitar que escapara... ¿Que escapara de qué?

Sus dedos me darían la respuesta. Esos que abandonaron mi intimidad y empezaron a resbalarse hacia arriba por mi piel, estacionando en otro lugar mucho más delicado.

Parpadeé, debilitada.

—¿Hoy me dejarás? —preguntó sobre mi oído, rodeando esa pequeña cavidad jamás explorada, humedeciéndola con el néctar que me robó—. Prometo ser cuidadosa.

Apreté las mandíbulas con los nervios en aumento y la excitación también. En otro momento hubiese dicho que no. En otro donde tuviéramos tiempo para conocernos con más tranquilidad. Pero aquí el tiempo no esperaba, el tiempo corría. Ella lo sabía, yo también.

Y mi cuerpo también.

Asentí con fragilidad sobre el pupitre, refregando la mejilla contra él. Rachel soltó una placentera risita que vino acompañada de un mudo agradecimiento.

—Es mi primera vez haciendo esto, así que si te duele dímelo ¿de acuerdo?

El hecho de que fuera su primera vez me impactó más que esa frase en concreto. Es que... pensaba que ella ya había hecho de todo, pero veo que no. Veo que lo más delicado lo reservó para alguien... ¿especial? Para mí.

Cerré los ojos absolutamente entregada a lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Gritaré si me duele. —bromeé, haciéndola reír.

—Trata de no sonar como una perra en celo, porque sino me confundirás y seguiré.

—Trataré.

—Ja... Eres un encanto. —Arrancó un suave camino de besos por mi mejilla mientras continuaba rodeando ese estrecho lugar; presionándolo levemente, jugando con él hasta que le diera la bienvenida, lo cual estaba haciendo—. Voy...

No me dio tiempo de enternecerme por ese "voy" tan tímido que emitió. Empezó a penetrar uno de sus dedos con mucho cuidado, generando que frunciera los míos contra la mesa y emanara un pequeño quejido por la instantánea sensación de ardor que me consumió en ese lugar. Se sentía jodidamente extraño e... invasivo. Y otra cosita que prefiero no decir porque ya rozaría lo vulgar. Y bastante vulgar me estoy mostrando.

Rachel se detuvo en seco, asustada por ese sonido que no llegó a descifrar.

—¿E-Estás bien?, ¿dolió?

 _¿Tartamudeó?, ¿en serio? Yo soy la debería estar tartamudeando. Hola, su dedo está casi adentro de mi trasero. ¡Ese lugar no es para andar explorándolo! ¿Quién me creí que era cuando acepté esto?, ¿ella?_

Sonreí sobre la mesa realmente resignada y muerta de amor por sus cuidados. Siquiera con pensamientos morales podía ocultarle a mi corazón la ternura que me agarró cuando se pegó ese sustito asumiendo que me había lastimado. Sí, ella estaba tratando de romperme el... De jugar con mi trasero, y yo estaba muerta de amor. No me juzguen, hago lo que puedo.

—Estoy bien —Como pude volteé el rostro para verla—. Sigue...

No sé qué cara habré hecho para que Rachel tragara saliva notablemente nerviosa y sonrojada, pero intuyo por lo pesados que percibía los párpados que una bastante sugestiva. Y amé ese panorama, amé verla así… tan transparente. Hasta hubiera querido sacarle una foto. Lástima que estaba en cuatro y no podía. Sip, una verdadera lástima.

Ella carraspeó, tratando de volver a tomar el mando. Parecía estar costándole.

—Si tú lo dices... seguiré. —Se acomodó mejor sobre mi espalda y de pronto se impulsó hacia adelante, provocando que mis ojos saltaran cuando lo que dejó por la mitad terminó de ingresar—. Está adentro...

—C-Cómo si no pudiera darme cuenta... idiota. —Huyó de mis labios mientras mi cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente en un intento de acostumbrarse a la invasión, lo cual, para mi sorpresa, estaba haciendo más rápido de lo pensé.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó, animándose a mover el dedo muy despacio de adentro hacia afuera— ¿Duele?

—Y-Ya lo sabrás, maldita.

Rachel sofocó una risita reforzando el agarre en mi pecho que me tenía encerrada. Sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas en los hombros, que por tener la playera levantada estaban descubiertos.

—Lo esperaré ansiosa —dijo, acelerando de a poco el ritmo de las embestidas—. Es mucho más estrecho que tu cosita, me estás apretando tanto... —ronroneó placenteramente mientras yo me tapaba la boca para no jadear con más rudeza debido a la pizca de dolor mezclada con excitación. La última sensación le llevaba la delantera al dolor, que iba desapareciendo.

Algo estaba despertando en mi cuerpo, asentándose nerviosamente en mi estómago y revolviéndome las entrañas. Se sentía extraño, sí, pero también había un extraño placer dentro de esa extrañeza.

Placer que notó.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y meciendo el cuerpo sobre el mío, que bailaba de adelante hacia atrás por sus movimientos—. Te gusta... —afirmó ante mi falta de respuesta, que no era capaz de dar por la vergüenza de que, en efecto, me gustara—. Entonces...

Ahogué un grito cuando colocó otro dedo sobre esa entrada y empezó a hundirlo, llegando a encontrarse con su compañero. Ahí quedé, endurecida y con la mandíbula desencajada. Ahora sí que percibía la invasión muy incómoda. Ardía, quemaba, pero también...

—Ah... —Bajé los párpados, adormecida, y recosté la mejilla contra el pupitre incapaz de mantener el rostro en alto—. R-Rach...

La oí suspirar sobre mi oreja. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo... mientras seguía penetrándome cada vez con más ímpetu. Mi cuerpo ya ni se resistía. Se refregaba contra la mesa de adelante hacia atrás, al igual que sus pechos en mi espalda. Lo único que podía ver con los párpados entrecerrados era el " _Rachel 4 ever_ " ir y venir gracias a sus embestidas. Mi voz también perdió la batalla, vocalizando cada sensación de placer que me irrumpía tormentosamente.

—M-Max... —me llamó, acorralándome más contra la mesa. Literalmente estaba encima mío, solo sus dedos quedaron atrás. En cambio sus caderas quedaron en lo alto bailando de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi trasero. Danza que lo único que provocaba era que yo estuviese demasiado cerca del clímax—. No puedo más.

Y ella también.

De repente se incorporó, emigró los dedos de mi interior haciéndome por poco y gruñir, y me dio la vuelta. Quedé con las piernas flexionadas, temblorosas, y con mi intimidad frente a sus ensimismados y apagados ojos. Le mantuve la mirada como pude al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa para no caer. Rachel comenzó a sacarse la ropa con impaciencia, la tiró al suelo y me sujetó por la cintura para arrastrarme hacia adelante, dejándome casi en la punta de la mesa. Se inclinó un poco hacia mi cuerpo agarrando una de mis piernas y la enganchó en su cadera, quedando de esa forma nuestras intimidades a escasos centímetros de rozarse. Bajé los ojos y detallé en su abdomen el reflejo de su falta de aliento. Este se sacudía rápido, dando pequeños saltitos, y brillaba debido al sudor que lo recorría.

Una imagen embriagante.

Rachel se fue hacia adelante, fusionando nuestras intimidades y también nuestros labios. No tardó en empezar a mecerse lentamente y ahogar sofocados jadeos en mi boca, en la cual entrelazaba nuestras lenguas. Yo, destruida y a punto de acabar, enredé un brazo detrás de su cuello y el otro en su espalda, apegándola más a mi cuerpo. La mesa no parecía querer aguantar más de tanto que relinchaba. En cualquier momento terminaría dada vuelta y nosotras cagándonos de risa en el suelo.

—Me estoy volviendo loca... —murmuró aspirando el aire entre dientes e impulsándome más a sus labios con la mano libre.

—Tú ya estás loca... —respondí entre ásperos jadeos.

Rachel soltó una placentera risita sobre mis labios y volvió a entrelazar nuestras lenguas, acelerando el ritmo de sus caderas, que se empecinaban en estamparme cada vez con más ferocidad.

Y cuando pensé que este momento no podía ser tan perfecto e incorrecto al mismo tiempo, levanté mi perdida mirada y el aliento me abandonó de un tirón. No porque estaba a punto de culminar, sino por unos ensanchados ojos terroríficos que estaban contemplando detenidamente a través de una pequeña ventana de la puerta lo que nos encontrábamos haciendo. Me quedé observándolos, petrificada, por encima del hombro de Rachel.

Mis labios temblaron. Esos ojos... daban miedo y los conocía. ¡Estoy segura de que los conocía!

—¡R-Rach! —Atajé sus hombros, jadeante—. Hay alguien en la puerta...

Ella, reaccionando con mucho retraso, volteó la cara para ver. Ya no estaba. Ese tipo ya no estaba. No pude ver bien su rostro, pero si lo suficiente para adivinar su sexo. Era un hombre, y no era Warren. Esos ojos eran más claros que los de él.

—No hay nadie... —Regresó la visión y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a retomar las embestidas, apoyando las manos en el pupitre. La fuerza la abandonaba, estaba a punto de caer—. No mires la puerta, mírame a mí. —ordenó, rozando mis labios.

Eso hice. Eso de verdad traté de hacer mientras Rachel emitía roncos gemidos sobre mis labios respirando fuertemente y frotando nuestras intimidades con más rapidez. Estaba a punto de culminar, pero no podía parar de pensar en esos malditos ojos que me aterraron. Estaban inmersos de locura, y me brindaron un tedioso escalofrío que incluso me acompañó cuando estiré el cuello hacia atrás con unas eléctricas sensaciones recorriéndome de pies a cabeza y emití un desgarrador jadeo que se acopló con el de Rachel unos segundos después.

Mis codos se resbalaron de la mesa casi haciéndome caer, pero ella, desarmada sobre mí y fatigada, me agarró con fuerza de la cintura para que no cayera. Escondió el rostro en mi pecho, jadeante, y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda mientras los espasmos pasaban y nuestras mentes paulatinamente volvían a activarse y aclararse.

Me quedé abrazada a su cuerpo retomando de a poco el ritmo normal y sintiendo como Rachel depositaba dulces besos sobre mi agitada piel y me acariciaba los pechos lentamente.

—Nos vieron. —murmuré en un hilito de voz. Eso sí todavía no tenía ganas de volver.

—Qué más da... Valió la pena ser emboscadas. —Y la suya ni siquiera existía de lo ronca que sonaba. Levantó la cabeza con los cabellos pegados y desordenados por toda la cara, y me sonrió tontamente— ¿No?

Negué con una tenue sonrisa y acomodé esos revoltosos mechones detrás de su oreja.

—No quiero darte la razón, pero te la daré porque estoy muy cansada para pelear.

—¿Estás admitiendo que te gustó que te diera por atrás? —Rió en un murmullo—. Te encantó. Admítelo, ¡grítalo!

Me sonrojé y evité su confidente visión.

—... Me arde.

—¿Huh?

Regresé los ojos a ella mientras me incorporaba del pupitre, haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás.

—¡Me arde el trasero! —exclamé, cubriéndomelo como si así pudiera protegerlo de un nuevo ataque. Era cierto, ahora que el torrencial había pasado empecé a percibir cierta molestia en mi interior. En especial cuando me paré.

Rachel pestañeó, detenida, y soltó una importante carcajada.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Eres una lindura! —Me abrazó— ¡Vas a terminar matándome tú, pero de ternura!

Y así, sintiéndose victoriosa como siempre y yo derrotada, decidimos abandonar ese salón que quedaría en mi memoria para siempre. Las clases estaban por empezar en un rato, y no era mi idea que todos los alumnos nos encontraran en pelotas cuando estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Nos dimos una rápida y necesaria ducha en los dormitorios y finalmente salimos de la academia para tomarnos el autobús. Yo refregándome el trasero y refunfuñando, y ella burlándose y acosándome todo el camino de vuelta hasta la casa de Chloe, que seguro ya estaba enojada por habernos demorado.

Bajamos del autobús, y cabe decir que me costó un "poquito" bajar las escaleras de este. Y eran tres putos escalones, ¡tres! Eso me hizo preguntarme cuándo se me pasaría ese fastidioso ardor que en su momento se sintió bien pero que ahora me molestaba. Sí que dejó su marca en mí…

—Ya va a pasar. No es para tanto, bebé. —mencionó Rachel, dándome unas maternales palmaditas en el trasero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tú no fuiste la culeada! —grité, señalándola. Ella sacaba lo peor de mi vocabulario, confirmado. Y también mi lado más dramático, porque admito que estaba exagerando un poco. Quizás para así evitar la vergüenza de haberle entregado mi trasero.

Rachel rió como lo hizo en todo el camino: sin parar.

—¡Pero quiero serlo! Además, tú aceptaste hacerlo por detrás. Fue todo con tú consentimiento. —dijo diplomáticamente.

—Agh... Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. —Me refregué la frente ahora agotada tanto mentalmente como físicamente, y toqué el timbre de la casa de Chloe—. Espero que no esté enojada…

—Que se joda, tampoco tardamos tanto. Al final es más dramática que yo.

Esperamos varios segundos pero nadie abrió. Extrañada, toqué el timbre reiteradas veces. Nada.

—Qué raro... ¿Habrá salido?

—Quizás está en el vertedero. —contestó Rach.

—No, ella dijo que nos iba a esperar en su casa —dije, comenzando a preocuparme—. Llámala.

Rachel asintió y sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Marcó el número y se lo colocó en la oreja. No tardó en mirarme y negar con la cabeza.

—Me da ocupado. Ahora sí es extraño, siempre me atiende.

Con el temor asentándose cada vez más en mi pecho, agarré la manija de la puerta y la giré para comprobar si la puerta estaba cerrada con llaves. Resultó que no; se abrió.

—¿La dejó abierta? —inquirí, abriéndola lentamente. Asomé la cabeza con cautela y mis pupilas saltaron de su lugar— ¿Qué... pasó aquí?

Tambaleante, entré a la casa para encontrarme con todo dado vuelta. Fotos en el suelo destruidas, jarrones tirados, papeles revueltos y...

—No...

Sangre en el suelo, en las paredes. ¿Su… sangre?

—¡No! —Despegué los pies del piso y comencé a recorrer toda la casa— ¡Chloe!, ¡CHLOE!

Rachel, que se quedó estática unos momentos por la impresión de la sangre tiñendo las paredes, reaccionó y me siguió igual de impactada y desesperada. La buscamos por toda la casa pero no dábamos con su paradero. Mi corazón estaba tan desbocado que juraba que me iba a abandonar.

—¡No está aquí! —exclamó Rachel desde el living, volteando el rostro de un lado a otro— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

Bajé las escaleras que había subido apresuradamente para confirmar que no se encontraba en el piso superior y me detuve en el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡no puede ser! —Caí de rodillas con los ojos bien abiertos justo donde había más sangre esparcida sobre el suelo—. Esto... —Deslicé los dedos por ella levantando la mirada hacia la puerta. La sangre formaba un camino a esta—. Parece como si la hubieran arrastrado...

Rachel se agachó a mi lado mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, y pasó la atención a un mueble cerca de ella.

—¡Max, mira! —Agarró una carta que se veía a medias debajo del mueble y la examinó—. También está manchada de sangre...

—¡Dame eso! —Se la saqué de la mano y la abrí. Reconocí al instante la caligrafía escrita en ella. Una caligrafía que encendió mi ira inmediatamente.

 **¿Esta vez sí vendrás a buscarme, Max?, ¿esta vez no vas a arruinar mis planes?**

Choqué los dientes, furibunda. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo, otra vez me estaba llamando de la peor forma: secuestrando a alguien querida para mí. Me confié al pensar que él no actuaría tan pronto porque justamente no lo estaba haciendo. Me hizo esperar apropósito para que me confiara…

 **Tengo a tu amiga. La más preciada, la más querida..., la más molesta. ¿Qué harás? Sabes dónde encontrarme. Nos espera una romántica velada, así que será mejor que vengas sola.**

Bajé los ojos hasta el final de la carta.

 **¡Click!**

—¡MIERDA! —grité, arrugándola hasta hacerla un bollo. La tiré al piso poniéndome de pie, y salí despedida hacia la puerta.

—¡Max, espera! —Rachel atajó mi brazo. Me di media vuelta con los ojos inmersos de ira— ¡No vas a ir sin mí!, ¡no de nuevo!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Te dije que no! —Me abrazó de pronto y comenzó a llorar sobre mi hombro. Eran lágrimas de pura impotencia— ¡Voy a acompañarte! ¡Chloe también es preciada para mí! ¡Es mi mejor amiga!, ¡no voy a perderla sin luchar! ¡Ni a ella ni a ti!

—¡Y yo no quiero perderlas a las dos! —La alejé por los hombros— ¡No podría...!

—¡Estamos en esto juntas, lo prometiste! —Atajó mis mejillas con rudeza y me miró con la frente arrugada—. No rompas tu promesa de nuevo, esta vez no voy a perdonártelo.

Me dio un ultimátum que me dejó con una sensación de tristeza, temor e ira por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y todo... estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. ¿En qué momento pasamos de besarnos apasionadamente a estar a punto de perder a Chloe?

Le mantuve la mirada, vacilante. Sus enfurecidos ojos hablaban, lloraban e imploraban que por primera vez me dejara ayudar. Y entonces entendí que en esta ocasión no podría convencerla de lo contrario. Ni a ella, ni a mí.

 _No hay manera de persuadirla... Debo respetar su decisión al menos una vez en la vida._

Cerré los puños y, contra mi voluntad, asentí.

—Si tengo que usar mis poderes lo haré —declaré con firmeza—. Te lo digo desde ahora.

—No si yo uso los míos antes —Me liberó las mejillas y sujetó mi mano—. Vamos.

Abrió la puerta y arrancamos una veloz carrera hacia la granja de los Prescott, que por suerte no estaba lejos. Y mientras contemplaba la espalda de Rachel, que me llevaba la delantera por sus largas piernas, y su irascible rostro, que me decía que apenas viera a Jefferson lo descuartizaría, lo que le dije antes se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente con mucha fuerza.

 _Si tengo que usarlos, los usaré. Moriré._

Escapar por los pelos y cumplir la promesa que le hice a Rach sobre encontrarme con ella en el presente ahora parecía estar pendiendo de un hilo. Quizás con suerte la cumpliría. Mucha suerte.

 _Esa promesa sonaba mejor sin estar corriendo por la vida de mi mejor amiga._

Pero siendo realistas lo más probable es que la muerte me visite. No obstante, al menos antes de morir cambiaría el pasado costara lo que costara. No pensaba irme dejando a ese maldito con vida y a Chloe y Rachel sin sueños por delante. Ellas se tenían la una a la otra, iban a estar bien aunque yo desapareciera. Lo único que me importaba era la seguridad de ambas.

 _Sí..., seguramente lo estarán._

Tomar decisiones sobre la marcha no siempre parece lo correcto, pero así empezó esta historia. Yo tomando una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas para siempre. Y ahora tengo que tomar otra. Otra que va a condenarme, pero está bien... De verdad lo está. Por ellas haré lo imposible, y no me interesan las consecuencias.

Aunque eso ya no es una novedad, ¿cierto?

 _La decisión está tomada._

 ** _Esta acción tendrá consecuencias._**

* * *

¡Capítulo catorce entregado! Y ahoora se viene lo bueeno jóveenees.

¡Gracias por leer gente linda!

 **Sarah:** Aguante Argentina mameee (? Me reí con tu comentario jajaja Volviendo a la seriedad, ¡qué bueno que te guste la historia y el vínculo de estas dos! ¡Amberfield for eveer! ¡Gracias por leer y te leo en el próximo! ¡Beso!


	15. Traición

**Traición**

Lo único que podía escuchar además de los rápidos pasos de Rachel era mi agitada respiración. Soy consciente de que nunca me destaqué por ser una deportista nata, como habrán visto, pero al menos antes mantenía mejor el ritmo.

 _Estoy más débil de lo que pensé._

—¡Rach, espera! —exclamé bajando la velocidad con torpeza. Ella se detuvo, fatigada, y se volvió hacia mí cuando apoyé las manos en las rodillas con falta de aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —Puso una mano en mi hombro y miró de reojo la entrada de la granja que se encontraba a unos metros—. Ya casi estamos, aguanta.

—N-No es por eso que paré —dije entrecortadamente—. Pensemos un poco antes de actuar.

—¿Pensar? —Rachel arrugó la frente— ¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Mientras perdemos tiempo Chloe debe estar…!

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, solo… —Levanté la mano pidiéndole un respiro y me incorporé—. Jefferson ya debe saber que íbamos en camino, es obvio que piensa que vamos a mandarnos sin ningún plan debido a la prisa, y créeme que la última vez que me mandé así no salió bien.

Rachel se refregó la frente, irritada, y observó de nuevo la granja de los Prescott, para luego mirarme.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces, Max? No podemos permitirnos perder mucho tiempo.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por Chloe, lo sabes, pero estoy segura que Jefferson no la asesinó. La necesita viva para atraernos —comencé a explicar llevándola por la espalda a la parte lateral del granero—. Y si tardamos un poco se preguntará qué sucedió y por qué no aparecimos, lo cual significa que…

—¿Aparecerá él? —terminó mi frase, apoyándose contra los tablones de madera de la pared. Asomó la cabeza para ver la entrada—. Y cuando salga…

—Nosotras entraremos al cuarto oscuro sin que se dé cuenta. Es más seguro que ya nos encuentre adentro a que nosotras entremos y él nos esté esperando ahí con una trampa preparada.

Rachel asintió comprendiendo la estrategia que planeé cuando corría detrás de ella. Nuestra situación no era la ideal para detenernos a meditarla, cierto, sin embargo tampoco podíamos arriesgarnos tanto guiándonos solo por el instinto. Ya bastantes malas experiencias tuve perdiéndolas, esta vez tenía que ser más inteligente que ese maldito psicópata.

—Las tres vamos a poder hacer algo, quieres decir, o incluso poder escapar antes de que Jefferson vuelva a entrar —dijo regresando el rostro para verme—. Pero Max, igual no podemos dejar pasar mucho tiem…

—Media hora, solo media hora. Entre que llegamos hasta aquí y todo eso ya pasaron al menos unos treinta minutos, sumándole otros treinta llegamos a la hora. No va a soportar esperar todo ese tiempo.

—¿Tú crees? El Jefferson que conozco es muy paciente —respondió Rachel con preocupación—. Es más, mientras más suspenso tenga su vida mejor.

Sonreí de lado, confiada.

—Su paciencia no está en su mejor momento, puedo confirmártelo. Va a salir, lo sé. Además, no hay mucha señal ahí abajo, si tiene que hacer una llamada o algo no podrá.

—¿Una llamada?

—A la única persona cercana a Chloe que conoce. —La miré fijamente, señalándola. Rachel ensanchó los ojos— ¿Tiene tu número, no?

Ella bajó la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida y asintió.

—Lamento el día en que se lo di.

Acaricié su hombro en un consuelo.

—No te avergüences, parece que mi yo de este tiempo también se lo dio, pero no puede llamarla. La otra Max está muerta y él está desquiciado porque sabe que "estoy viva" cuando me mató con sus propias manos.

Rachel no tardó en apretar los puños al escucharme.

—Ese hijo de puta va a pagar por todo. —dijo de un impotente modo.

—Sí, pero quizás no hoy. —La arrastré por el brazo para escondernos en la parte trasera de la granja—. Nuestra única prioridad es rescatar a Chloe. Tenlo en mente y no pierdas la cabeza, Rach. Te necesito centrada.

Rachel bufó y se resbaló por la pared hasta quedar asentada en el suelo.

—No es mi fuerte esperar —dijo, colgando los brazos en las rodillas—. Si no sale pronto es un hecho que voy a perder la cabeza.

—No serás la única. —Me senté a su lado y sujeté su mano con cariño para tranquilizarla, aunque la que necesitaba tranquilizarse era yo—. Todo pasó tan rápido… Él nos estaba siguiendo los pasos de alguna manera, no hay otro modo de que se enterara de que Chloe estaba sola en su casa. Todavía no puedo digerirlo bien... Estoy a punto de tener una crisis.

—Ja, ¿no es ese mi trabajo? —Sonrió de soslayo acariciándome el dorso con el pulgar—. Tú eres mi pilar. Lamento decirte que si te derrumbas yo también lo haré y para nada de una forma pacífica.

—Si vas a tener un ataque de ira mejor que lo tengas con Jefferson y no conmigo. —bromeé.

—Está claro que lo tendré con él —Pasó la vista al resplandeciente sol— ¿Qué hora es?

Suspiré y agarré su muñeca.

—Tú tienes reloj, tonta, no yo. —Miré la hora—. Una y media de la tarde.

—Sí que pasó la hora desde que fuimos a la academia… —Me observó de reojo—. Entonces, a las dos…

Asentí con seriedad.

—Actuamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y tiesas en el lugar. Yo acariciando su mano y ella comiéndose las uñas de la otra; en cualquier instante se comería las mías. No podíamos estar más nerviosas. Temíamos por Chloe, por nosotras y por todo el porvenir. Los minutos pasaban y mientras más lo hacían más nuestros estómagos se estrujaban, ansiosos. Si Jefferson no iba a buscarnos, tendríamos que ir nosotras.

—¿Sabes cómo acceder a ese lugar, no? —preguntó Rachel de pronto, despabilándome de todas las caóticas ideas que estaban cruzando por mi mente.

—Sí, la puerta principal que lleva al cuarto oscuro debe estar abierta, y la otra que lo protege… Ja, seguro Jefferson la dejó cerrada para medir mis habilidades de espionaje.

—No me sorprendería, ¿cómo la abriste la última vez? —preguntó, reposando la mejilla en mi hombro. Yo sonreí y apoyé el mentón en su cabello.

—Hay una clave para abrirla, la recuerdo a la perfección.

—Esa es mi Maxine, siempre tan memoriosa. —Se incorporó y plantó un dulce beso en mi mejilla—. O quizás es mejor decir, ¿siempre tan neurótica?

Reí por lo bajo.

—No puedo negar que lo soy.

—Típico de Virgo. —contestó.

—Ya saliste con el horóscopo…

—Es esencial para entender a las personas, más de lo que crees.

—¿No era de Libra también?

—Sí, eres una cúspide como yo, pero tu locura proviene de Virgo.

—¿Y la tuya?

—De Cáncer, claramente. —Rodó los ojos—. Aunque Leo ayuda un poco, me hace ser muy impulsiva.

—Y egocéntrica.

—Y peligrosa. —Alzó ambas cejas incitantemente. Yo sonreí con un dejo de resignación.

—No seas impulsiva cuando entremos, por favor.

—Trataré.

—Rach… es en serio, si algo sale mal… —Arqueé las cejas de un angustioso modo. Angustia que venía reprimiendo e intentaba camuflar hablando de otra cosa. Todavía trataba de adaptarme a este brusco cambio que inconscientemente vi venir pero que mi razón no quiso ver—. Yo... no quiero perderte.

Rachel abrió los labios sorprendida por mis palabras. Ya ni debía sorprenderse a esta altura pero la muy idiota seguía haciéndolo.

—Max… —Se inclinó y sujetó mi mejilla—. No vas a perderme, si ese maldito nos amenaza lo mandaré a volar.

Esa respuesta no me sosegó, al contrario.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Sabes bien que todavía no puedes controlar tus poderes, es posible que solo puedas usarlos una vez. —dije.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya lo vi. Desatas todo tu poder por la ira y luego te quedas sin nada, por eso te dije que no era seguro. Si liberas más poder del necesario podrías llegar a desmayarte por la falta de energía, y si eso pasa me costará protegerte.

Rachel desvió la vista, pensante.

—Aún así, me arriesgaré si es necesario.

—¡No! ¡Él tiene un arma! ¡Si llega a ser más rápido que tú…!

—¡PERRA!

Ambas saltamos en el lugar, asustadas, y nos pusimos de pie de un tirón por esa enfurecida voz que resonó en las afueras.

 _¡Es él!_

—Wowser... Salió antes de tiempo.

—Sí, qué raro... Vamos a ver.

Caminamos pegadas a la pared y asomamos la cabeza para ver la entrada. Afinamos la vista.

—Está tardando… —masculló Jefferson saliendo por la puerta. Pateó una madera tirada en el suelo y puso una mano en su cadera, impaciente— ¿Qué estás planeando, Max?

Su grave voz me generó un tedioso escalofrío en la columna vertebral, y eso que la oí a lo lejos.

—Tenías razón —musitó Rachel, pasando una mano por delante de mi pecho para cubrirme—. Está desquiciado.

—Cómo para no estarlo. La chica que asesinó revivió misteriosamente. —Sonreí con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndome la sien—. Esperemos a ver qué hace.

Jefferson se refregó la nuca y sacó un celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Marcó un número y lo colocó en su oreja. Rachel y yo lo contemplamos conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Me va a llamar a mí? —inquirió Rachel mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe— ¡Mierda! ¡No puse el celular en vibrador!

Mi corazón terminó en la garganta.

—¡Ponlo ya!

—¡E-Espera! —Lo agarró y en torpes ademanes lo desbloqueó. O eso trató— ¡Puta madre! ¡Se tildó!

—¡¿Justo ahora?! —mascullé.

—¡Esta cagada siempre lo hace cuando tengo poca batería! —Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla reiteradas veces y solo consiguió que esta comenzara a bailar de arriba abajo rápidamente, tal como un canal sin señal— ¡Carajo!

—¡Entonces apágalo!

—¡Te digo que no reacciona, geek!

Atajé su mano con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo.

—¡Hay que alejarnos para que no lo escuche! —Jaleé su mano y amagué a correr, pero Rachel pisó fuerte, deteniéndome.

—¡Espera! —Me tapó la boca e hizo una señal de silencio con el índice, para luego apuntar con el pulgar a la dirección de Jefferson—. No me está llamando a mí.

—¿Huh? —Volví los pasos y asomé la cabeza otra vez. Jefferson continuaba esperando a que le atendieran—. Es verdad, ya hubiera sonado.

Nos miramos y asentimos. Era el momento de actuar.

—Es ahora o nunca, vamos. —Rachel me agarró la mano y comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia la entrada mientras Jefferson se alejaba unos metros más en búsqueda de señal. Si se daba vuelta sería nuestro fin.

—Entraremos por ahí. —dije en un murmullo, señalando la chapa que cubría un agujero por donde entré las veces anteriores. Rachel asintió. Su mano empezaba a sudar y cada vez me agarraba más fuerte, indicio de que se encontraba absolutamente aterrada. No obstante, ahí estaba, valiente como siempre.

Continuamos caminando tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a la chapa. Empezamos a correrla con cuidado.

—¿Hola?, ¿me escuchas?

Nos detuvimos ya con una pierna dentro del granero. Jefferson consiguió comunicarse.

—No tengo buena señal, habla rápido.

Volteé el rostro hacia él con la curiosidad al tope. ¿Con quién demonios hablaba?

—¿Qué dijiste? Ja… Tienes que estar bromeando, no me vengas con estupideces. Estoy trabajando aquí, no tengo tiempo para tus crisis —decía entre malignas risitas—. Te llamé por algo puntual, así que no me interrumpas. Tengo que volver antes de que la rockerita se despierte.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Observé a Rachel, boquiabierta. Ella asintió con una aliviada sonrisa que significaba lo mismo que yo estaba pensando: ¡Chloe está viva!

—¿Es así? Hm… Interesante. No me esperaba eso, y veo que tú tampoco. Te noto un poco nervioso… —Rió en un murmullo—. Entonces tendré que encargarme personalmente de todo, para variar. Excepto que sugieras algo inteligente, aunque la verdad a esta altura ya no espero mucho de ti. —prosiguió Jefferson.

Obviamente estaba tramando algo con quien fuese la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Si seguíamos escuchando quizás podríamos averiguar su plan y llevarle la delantera, pero también perderíamos la oportunidad de rescatar a Chloe sin que se diera cuenta.

 _¿Qué debemos hacer?_

Derivé la visión a Rachel, ansiosa. Ella me miró con la misma incógnita y llegó a la misma conclusión que yo al instante, lo cual amé.

—No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. —musitó. Yo asentí con inseguridad y pasé la vista de nuevo a ese maldito psicópata.

 _¿Estará hablando con Nathan?_

—Cálmate y escúchame, haremos esto… —Jefferson se alejó más, por ende, no pudimos oír lo que estaba diciendo. Pero si nos acercábamos un poco…

—Escucharlo o no, entrar o no… Max, ¿qué hacemos? —susurró Rachel en mi oído—. Cualquier decisión que tomemos tendrá consecuencias, lo sabes, y tampoco es conveniente que nos separemos.

 _Lo sé._

"Consecuencias" era una palabra que ya formaba parte de mi vida, porque así me la había pasado estas últimas semanas, enfrentando las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

 _Pero esta vez no estoy sola, esta decisión no será solo mía. Y hay una que está rebotando con más fuerza en mi cabeza._

La misma que Rachel pensaba.

La miré, determinada. Ella sonrió tenuemente y tironeó mi mano para que terminase de entrar al granero.

—Entramos. —dije por completo segura de asumir todas las consecuencias que se vendrían encima.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta cubierta por paja que llevaba al cuarto oscuro. Estaba abierta, tal como pensé.

—Es aquí. —dije, bajando primero. Rachel, que no soltaba mi mano, me siguió a paso rápido.

—Qué olor a mierda… —Se tapó la nariz mientras terminábamos de bajar las escaleras del oscuro pasadizo que nos llevaba al cuarto. Como siempre, solo tétricas luces blancas protegidas por largos tubos decoraban las paredes.

—Sí, prepárate porque cuando pasemos la otra puerta será peor. —Señalé la puerta blindada y oscura que se encontraba al final del camino mientras recordaba con mucho pesar la última vez que estuve aquí. Podía imaginar a Rachel escapándose del baño donde la encerré y pegándose una tremenda maratón para llegar hasta acá. Incluso me imaginaba la misma reacción que tuvo ahora por el desagradable olor a químicos que se asemejaba al olor de un hospital—. Es esa, vamos.

Con el tiempo corriendo, puse los dedos sobre los números que abrían la puerta.

—Cinco, cuatro, dos… —balbuceé colocando la clave. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Rachel reforzó el agarre en mi mano cuando se abrió por completo, revelando ese maldito cuarto oscuro inmerso de macabras fotografías de chicas en las paredes, casilleros y mesas metálicas con jeringas y cintas adhesivas encima. La primera apreciación al ver todo eso fue la que recordaba: asco total. Un asco que se asentaba en el pecho y me generaba una sensación nauseabunda de pesadez.

—Mierda… —dijo Rachel pasando la vista de un lado a otro con la mandíbula desprendida. No era la única asqueada— ¿Yo estuve aquí?, ¿cómo carajo accedí a venir a esta jaula de locos?

—No sabemos si accediste, espero que no —contesté, adelantándome— ¡Busquemos a Chloe, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Jefferson volverá en cualquier momento!

Rachel asintió y empezó a recorrer todo el cuarto al igual que yo. Cámaras, jeringas, sillones cubiertos por plástico, jeringas de nuevo, más cámaras… era todo lo que hallábamos en vez de a nuestra amiga.

—¡Chloe! —exclamé bajito por las dudas— ¡Dónde estás!

Los minutos pasaban y nada, ningún paradero de ella. El cuarto no era tan grande, ¿dónde estaba? O acaso… ¿No estaba aquí?

Esa idea me horrorizó. Lo hizo porque si así fuera estábamos en medio de una trampa letal que debí prever.

—No…, tiene que estar acá. —me contesté a mí misma cuando prestando más atención al suelo hallé pequeñas manchas de sangre que formaban un camino.

 _Chloe…_

Me agaché para verlas mejor y deslicé las pupilas al costado siguiendo el recorrido de la sangre. Terminaba en esa blanca pantalla donde Jefferson acomodaba a las chicas para sacarles fotos. Había un sillón en el medio, uno donde no hace tanto yo estuve atada y secuestrada.

—¡Acá tampoco está! —Rachel salió del baño que estaba revisando. Su rostro se mostraba abatidamente preocupado. Perder a su mejor amiga era algo que no podía imaginarse. Yo tampoco podía imaginarlo hasta que sucedió varias veces y la realidad me pegó un buen bofetón. La gente desaparecía así de fácil, en un solo chasquido con los dedos. Eso lo entendí desde que emprendí esta maldita aventura.

Entendí que la vida no estaba ni nunca estará asegurada.

Cada vez más nerviosa, como última opción decidí creer en esas manchas de sangre. Me levanté, fui hasta la pantalla y la corrí hacia el costado. Mis pupilas saltaron al finalmente encontrar a mi mejor amiga acurrucada contra la pared con las manos y pies atados. Estaba inconsciente y sangre se resbalaba por su frente.

—¡Chloe! —exclamé, poniéndome a su altura. Le saqué la cinta que le tapaba la boca y le desaté las manos y los pies para incorporarla por los hombros. Su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, inerte— ¡Despierta!

Sus ojos no querían reaccionar, imagen que me endureció la garganta. Pasé la mirada al suelo y mis latidos se descabellaron cuando vi un charco de sangre justo donde estaba acostada antes.

—¡Chloe! —Rachel corrió hacia nosotras y se agachó— ¡¿Estás bien?! —La zarandeó con rudeza, consiguiendo lo que yo no logré— ¡Despierta de una puta vez, Price!

Chloe entreabrió los párpados con un importante esfuerzo y trató de visualizarnos.

—C-Chicas…

—¡Chloe! —La abracé con las lágrimas a punto de escapar. El alivio que sentía no tenía nombre, por un momento pensé que no despertaría— ¡Todo está bien, te sacaremos de aquí!

Ella se sentó como pudo y agarró su cabeza por detrás.

—Me duele… —Miró su mano, y al encontrar sangre tragó saliva. Le costó pasarla—. Mierda.

—¡Tranquila! ¡No es grave! —Se apresuró Rachel, refregando sus brazos de arriba abajo para calmarla—. Te vamos a llevar al hospital, pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Aquí…? —Chloe hizo una rápida captura de toda la habitación y ensanchó los ojos—. Esto es…

—Sí… —Asentí—. El cuarto oscuro. Jefferson no va a tardar en volver, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

—S-Sí, creo… —Trató de levantarse con nuestras manos ayudándola—. No me acuerdo de nada… ¿Cómo carajo llegué aquí? Estaba en casa y de pronto... todo se oscureció.

Su voz sonaba rasposa, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. Temía que se desmayara de nuevo.

—Eso no importa, tenemos que irnos. Ya tendrás tiempo de recordar —dije, pasando su brazo por detrás de mis hombros—. Pero si no nos vamos…

—Si no se van ¿qué?

Todas quedamos estáticas en el lugar por esa ronca voz que hizo eco en el cuarto. Levanté el rostro con lentitud y me encontré con Jefferson cruzado de brazos al lado de la puerta. Una sombría sonrisa lo adornaba.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Tardamos mucho!_

—Qué agradable reunión… ¿Se van tan pronto? ¿Por qué no se quedan y charlamos un rato?

Reforcé el agarre en el brazo de Chloe con la mente activándose a su máxima potencia para despertar el plan de escape que había elaborado en caso de que todo se tornara peligroso. Plan que no le conté a Rach porque estaría totalmente en desacuerdo.

Rachel, tomando aire, adelantó un paso dispuesta a enfrentarlo. De inmediato atajé su brazo y negué con la cabeza.

—¡Cálmate! —mascullé. Ella apretó las mandíbulas, me dijo todo lo que pensaba desesperadamente con los ojos y retrocedió los pies.

Jefferson descruzó los brazos borrando la sonrisa, y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Toda su atención se centró en mí, las demás no existían en sus maquiavélicos ojos que me observaban de pies a cabeza con crudeza. Confirmado, su único objetivo era yo. Objetivo que solo tenía un arma: retroceder el tiempo, cosa que según mis deducciones más la confirmación de Warren no debía hacer, y si lo hacía, solo podía ser una vez y con una extrema secuela: mi posible muerte.

—Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, Max —dijo, emprendiendo los pasos hacia nosotras—. Se supone que tenías que venir sola, pero un pajarito me advirtió que quizás vendrías acompañada. —Se detuvo frente a mí y me contempló desde lo alto—. Lo que me sorprende es por "quién" estás acompañada.

Fruncí el entrecejo a la defensiva. Él sonrió con soberbia.

—Así que estuvieron haciendo de las suyas en la academia, eso no es muy moral ¿sabes? —comentó llevando la mano a mi mejilla. Su helado tacto me estremeció— ¿Acaso fue en mi escritorio? ¿Te excita eso?

 _¿Cómo sabe que estuvimos en la academia?_

Rachel le dio un manotazo, evitando el contacto.

—No la toques, malnacido.

Jefferson derivó los ojos a ella, inexpresivo.

—Rachel… hacía mucho que no te veía. Ya me parecía extraño que no aparecieras por mi despacho. —Regresó la atención a mí— ¿Estuviste jugando con ella? Así que es tu nuevo juguete ¿eh? Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo…

—¡Ella no es un juguete! —Adelantó otro paso, infartándome. ¿Qué parte de que mantuviera la calma no entendió?— ¡Deja de molestarla, enfermo!

—¿Y si no lo hago qué?

Rachel comenzó a delinear una peligrosa sonrisa y levantó el brazo. Extendió sus cinco dedos.

—Te mataré.

Jefferson pestañeó falsamente sorprendido y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me matarás? ¿Estás drogada, lindura? No me sorprendería. —Agarró su brazo— ¿O será que estás así por la abstinencia? Escuché por ahí que dejaste las drogas fuertes. Estaba seguro de que seguirías los pasos de tu madre tal como un pollito. Me pregunto si seguirá viva… Tantos pinchazos no son broma.

Rachel se soltó del agarre y volvió a elevar el brazo con una furibunda mirada. Yo sabía lo que pretendía, solo estaba amenazándolo. No era tan estúpida como para derrochar su energía aún, a pesar del obvio deseo de acribillarlo que tenía. Hablar así de su madre… ¿Cómo era que él conocía su historia? Estoy segura que ella no le contó. ¿Nathan quizás?

—Tu pajarito está bien informado, estoy más lúcida que nunca. Ahora puedo ver con claridad la mierda que eres. —Sonrió, altanera— ¿No vas a felicitarme, Jeff? —Lo provocó. Él rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—No es para felicitar, me servías más drogada. Esa pizca de locura que escapaba de tus ojos te hacía perfecta, eran tan hermosos… Una gran pérdida, qué se la va hacer. —Levantó las manos con resignación—. De todos modos, tú no eres mi víctima, le perteneces a alguien más. Él sabrá cómo arreglárselas contigo, si es que sales viva de aquí.

—¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! —exclamó Rachel— ¡Tú y Nathan están jodidamente locos! ¡Todo este lugar es una puta locura! —Extendió los brazos a los costados— ¡¿A cuántas chicas más necesitas para satisfacer tu morbosa necesidad?!

Jefferson cambió de expresión, volviéndose serio. Él intuía que Rachel conocía la verdad, por eso mandó a Nathan a revolver su habitación en búsqueda de las evidencias que me robó, pero escucharla de sus propios labios no le agradó nada. Confirmó sus temores.

—Estás cavando tu propia tumba, preciosa. Nadie que sepa la verdad puede salir vivo de este lugar.

—Ja, tú ya sabías que yo sé la verdad. No te hagas el sorprendido, te sale mal, profesex.

Jefferson estrechó la mirada y me observó.

—Di lo que quieras, querida, no eres el centro de mi atención en este momento. Es más, eres un estorbo. —Se acercó a mí y abrió los ojos de un aterrador modo—. Tú sí lo eres, Max. Eres mi único objetivo. Dime, ¿cómo es posible que…?

—¿Esté aquí?, ¿viva? —Sonreí, tratando de parecer confiada. Él abrió más los ojos; no brillaban, no desprendían nada más que desprecio—. Ya te lo dije una vez, pero no creo que lo recuerdes.

—¿Decirme qué?

—La verdad.

Tenía que entretenerlo y esta era la única forma, reteniéndolo y jugando con su mente, tal como él hacía. Su debilidad era la misma aptitud que lo caracterizaba: la manipulación, los juegos mentales. Al menos era la única que conocía.

—Oh… ¿Serías tan amable de repetírmela? No la recuerdo, ¿será porque te enterré con mis propias manos y eras incapaz de hablar?

—Puede ser. Tu jardín no es muy cómodo.

Jefferson tomó aire por la nariz y esbozó una demente sonrisa, una que se veía a lo lejos que intentaba contener. Sus comisuras temblaban, tentadas por agrandarla.

—Increíble… Eres realmente un misterio. ¿Por qué no vamos allá solos y me cuentas todo detalladamente? —Señaló el sillón cercano a la pantalla blanca. Sus manos comenzaban a tiritar de la emoción y también de la furia. Verme viva era algo que no soportaba, en especial con todos los problemas que mi otro yo le causó. Quería asesinarme y de un lento modo, quería gozar desmembrándome, tal como lo hizo con la otra Max. Lo que él no sabía es que yo también tenía planes para su persona.

—Con gusto. —dije, quitando el brazo de Chloe de mis hombros. Ella me miró frágilmente.

—M-Max, espera. No vayas.

Le sonreí.

—Todo estará bien. —Pasé la vista a Rachel—. Sostenla por mí.

Rachel se apresuró para agarrar su brazo y me observó descolocada.

—¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!

—Cálmate, él solo quiere saber la verdad. —Lo miré— ¿No, Jeff?

Jefferson bajó un poco el rostro, ensombrecido, y sonrió.

—Tú sí me entiendes, Max. Siempre supe que congeniábamos a la perfección, lástima que decidiste ser una justiciera.

—Qué puedo decir… —contesté yendo hasta el sillón. Cuando pasé al lado de la estupefacta Rachel le susurré algo al oído—. Escapen mientras está distraído...

Sí, el plan había cambiado.

Ella giró el rostro para verme con los ojos cual platos. Yo me senté con una fingida tranquilidad e hice un ademán con el dedo índice, llamándolo.

—Justiciera es mi segundo nombre, Jeff.

Mi dedo tembló, así que lo escondí de inmediato. Tenía que mantener el personaje para que mis amigas escaparan, pero el horror no dejaba de recorrerme. Me temblaba el cuerpo y era casi imposible sosegarlo.

 _Cálmate, ¡cálmate!_

Jefferson se acercó y se sentó a mi lado manteniendo una cruda sonrisa. Pasó un brazo por detrás del respaldo del sillón y colocó la mano en mi hombro.

—Tú eres mucho más atrevida que la Max que conocí… —Me impulsó a él— ¿Estás seduciéndome?

—Como si eso funcionara contigo, sé bien que no te interesan esas cosas.

—Nunca se sabe, Max. No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres bastante inconsciente de tus fascinantes dotes. —Presionó mi hombro con fuerza, lastimándome—. Y, por lo que veo, del peligro que te rodea. ¿Qué tal si empiezas a hablar antes de que pierda la paciencia?

Rachel nos observaba petrificada y con Chloe casi desmayada sobre ella. Chocó los dientes y empezó a temblar de ira en el lugar cuando Jefferson sujetó mi mentón y me acercó a su rostro.

—¿Cómo mierda estás aquí? —preguntó clavando las uñas en mi piel. Yo entrecerré un ojo por el dolor pero no deshice la sonrisa. Debía seguir reteniéndolo.

—"¿Eres una bruja?" —empecé a decir— "¿Cómo es posible que te haya cortado en pedacitos y que estés aquí?" ¿Eso estás pensando, Jeff?

Él abrió los ojos de par en par y de pronto atajó mi cuello con las manos. Lo presionó sin compasión, ahorcándome.

—¡¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?! ¡¿Lees mi mente, zorra?! ¡¿Te atreves a leerla?! —Apretó más fuerte, quitándome el aliento— ¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! ¡Yo te asesiné! ¡Te enterré con mis propias manos!

Perdió la paciencia más rápido que la última vez, culpa de mi provocación.

 _O-Otra vez este puto dialogo… Mierda, ¡no puedo respirar!_

Miré a Rachel de reojo implorando porque ya no estuviera allí sino escapando, pidiendo ayuda o lo que fuere, cosa que creía muy difícil, pero tenía una leve esperanza debido a que Chloe estaba desangrándose encima de ella. Rachel ahora tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir, para eso vinimos y se lo advertí.

Advertencia en la que se cagó bastante.

Mi corazón saltó cuando la vi en el lugar y en sus ojos noté una ira descomunal. Una que jamás vi. Y, como siempre, creía haber visto todo.

 _Oh, no._

—¡DÉJALA! —exclamó. Jefferson le lanzó una fulminante mirada que podría helar a cualquiera, excepto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te robe a tu noviecita? Qué inusual...

Rachel se mordió el borde del labio hasta desgarrarlo, se agachó rápidamente para dejar a Chloe en el piso, y volvió a ponerse de pie con el brazo en alto.

—¡Te dije que la dejes! —Abrió la palma. Esta tiritaba por el enojo que la carcomía.

—¡N-No lo hagas! —mascullé entre dientes. Si usaba su poder con toda esa ira encima iba a quedar absolutamente descompensada, una presa fácil. Además, nada aseguraba que apuntase bien. Ella ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza sino con el corazón— ¡Escapen!

Jefferson regresó su fría mirada y me pegó una cachetada que la sentí más como un puñetazo de tanto que me ardió la mejilla.

—Callada te ves más hermosa, Max. —dijo apretándome más el cuello, para luego sonreírle a Rachel con arrogancia, que arqueó las cejas con preocupación.

—¡No la toques, enfermo de mierda!

—No es contigo el problema, Rachel. No te metas en esto, espera tu turno.

—¡V-Váyanse! —exclamé con una comisura sangrando debido a ese golpe que todavía palpitaba acalorado en mi piel. Todo en vano.

Rachel arrugó la frente hasta desfigurarse, y sus ojos…

 _Oh, mierda..._

Ese blanco resplandor que una vez presencié en ellos estaba volviendo a aparecer. Iba y venía, intercalándose con su nato color tal como unos relámpagos en unas nubes grises. Amagaba a tomar el mando, quería apoderarse de ella. Rachel parecía tratar de contenerlo, pero no había caso. La furia le llevaba la delantera.

 _Está perdiendo el control._

El resplandor, luego de varios segundos de lucha terminó por ganar y opacar sus verdosos ojos. En ese mismo instante supe que todo iba a descontrolarse.

Y rachel lo aseguró.

—¡DÉJALA, HIJO DE PUTA!

No la pude detener.

De su palma emanó una impresionante ventisca que se dirigió directo a Jefferson y mandó a volar todo lo que había alrededor; mesas, papeles, jeringas, todo. Él aflojó el agarre en mi cuello sin ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, y parte de ese veloz viento que se estaba dispersando sin control se estrelló en su pecho, derrumbándolo hacia atrás junto al sillón. El respaldo acabó en el suelo.

Y yo también.

Me incorporé tosiendo por la asfixia anterior y al abrir los ojos capté el momento justo en el que Rachel saltaba el sillón y se lanzaba de cabeza a Jefferson.

—¡Rach!

—¡Te dije que no la tocaras! —gritó, aterrizando en su vientre. Agarró el cuello de su camisa, llevó el puño atrás y le incrustó un potente puñetazo— ¡¿Eres sordo, pedazo de mierda?!

Jefferson abrió los párpados notablemente adolorido por la ventisca que se estampó en su pecho, y llevó la mano a su espalda.

—¡Z-Zorra! —Sacó un arma del cinturón, alertándome— ¡Tú también eres una puta bruja!

—¡NO! —Atajé su mano, que ahora estaba clavando el revólver en su pecho— ¡Déjala en paz!

Rachel se miró el pecho y elevó unos rabiosos ojos a él. Su torso subía y bajaba fatigado, como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento. Yo tenía razón, perdió mucha energía en un ataque que pudo haberlo pensado mejor para así no dejar a mis nervios pendiendo de un fino hilo por ese revólver que continuaba descansando en su pecho, pero ella no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ganarle a la ira. Esta complotó con su ego y muy bajito le susurró al oído:"el que ataca primero gana".

—¡Dispara si tienes los huevos, cagón! —Le pegó otro puñetazo con lo poco que le restaba de energía y abrió la mano frente a su pálido rostro— ¡Voy a matarte!

Hizo fuerza para liberar su poder de nuevo, pero, como pensé y le advertí, esta vez no emanó nada. Rachel detalló su palma, extrañada, y yo salté del lugar aterrorizada.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué…? —balbuceó tratando de recuperar el aire.

 _¡Si esto sigue así…!_

—¡Muévete, Rach! —grité jalando su brazo. Ella me observó con la mirada en blanco, y no me refería a ese místico color que tenía hacía unos momentos. Un destello de desesperanza y miedo nadaba por sus ojos.

—Max…

Jefferson la empujó de una patada en su distracción, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera hacia atrás conmigo.

—¡PERRA!

Jaló el gatillo y mi aliento se perdió.

Rachel recibió la bala con el pecho y terminó estrellada contra el sillón, el cual manchó de sangre al resbalarse hacia abajo.

—¡RACHEL! —Estiré el brazo a ella con el corazón queriendo escapar.

Rachel clavó las rodillas en el suelo abriendo la boca varias veces en búsqueda del aire que ya no circulaba, y se derrumbó de frente contra este. La sangre empezó a teñirlo de a poco, dejándome suspendida.

 _No…_

—¡Te dije que no te metieras, perra! —Jefferson se puso de pie tambaleante y sangrando, y volvió a disparar, esta vez en su inerte espalda. El cuerpo de Rachel rebotó contra el suelo y la desesperación se apoderó completamente de mí. Su rostro... no se movía. No reaccionaba, no expresaba nada más que la nada misma. Parecía un maniquí.

 _No… ¡NO!_

—Tan ilusa… ¿Por qué las más lindas son siempre las más problemáticas? —Se burló sonriendo macabramente y refregándose el pecho—. Bien... Supongo que ya no serás un problema, preciosa. Ni tú ni tu puta brujería.

Jefferson rió en un complacido murmullo y yo plegué los dedos contra el piso en demasía fuera de mí. La lucidez me abandonó.

 _¡NO! ¡NO VOY A PERDERLA OTRA VEZ!_

—¡NO!

Extendí el brazo, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me condené. Empecé a rebobinar con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

 _¡No voy a perderte! ¡No pienso perderte!_

Todo comenzó a volver atrás. Rachel se levantó con rapidez del suelo, que succionó la sangre como por arte de magia, su espalda regresó al respaldo del sillón, la bala salió de su pecho y volvió al arma, y luego su cuerpo se asentó encima de Jefferson.

 _Todavía no, ¡un poco más! ¡Tengo que aguantar!_

Imploré con la mano tiritando y la vista nublada. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era indescriptible, me martillaba sin piedad.

Rachel devolvió el puñetazo y voló hacia atrás por los aires hasta regresar al lado de Chloe. La ventisca fue absorbida por su mano al tiempo que el sillón se reincorporaba junto a Jefferson, que terminó sentado en él tranquilamente y con la mano levantada como si estuviera sosteniendo mi mentón.

Sonreí con la nariz sangrando a cántaros.

 _Casi… ¡Ya casi!_

Rachel agarró de nuevo el brazo de Chloe y lo acomodó en sus hombros.

 _¡Hecho!_

El alivio me inundó, pero no me dejó disfrutar de él. Un poderoso latigazo me asaltó la cabeza tal como un puñetazo, dejándome atontada. Me la aferré con los ojos bien abiertos mientras descendía el brazo pausadamente.

 _Yo…_

Bajé el rostro con pesadez y sintiendo como el cerebro palpitaba fuertemente en un intento de escapar del cráneo. Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos, tiritando y con la sangre huyendo de mis comisuras.

—¿Cómo mierda estás aquí? —Escuché de Jefferson esa frase que ya había oído. Él pestañeó al no encontrar entre sus dedos mi mentón— ¿Qué…? —Giró el rostro y me vio detrás de él—. Tú… estabas sentada a mi lado, ¿cómo…?

Le mantuve la mirada dura como una estatua. Mi cerebro seguía palpitando, eso era lo único que podía sentir. Unas punzantes palpitaciones que no me permitían hablar ni reaccionar.

 _Estoy…_

Mi sistema quería apagarse.

—¡Max!

Deslicé los ojos como pude hasta Rachel, que me miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué hiciste…? —preguntó.

Elevé una frágil comisura y mis rodillas flaquearon. Las imprimí contra el suelo y ahí quedé, con la cabeza gacha y el cerebro entumecido, quemándome por dentro. Un agudo sonido, parecido a cuando se te tapan las orejas pero más tortuoso, resonaba en mis oídos y con los segundos atinaba a aumentar, enloqueciéndome. Algo iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¡MAX! —gritó Rachel.

Unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse. Bajé los párpados y visualicé con la mirada difusa unos zapatos negros.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Jefferson se puso a mi altura y levantó mi mentón. Contempló mis ojos casi sin vida y tan apagados como su alma— ¿Cómo mierda llegaste aquí, Max? De verdad… eres una bruja.

Abrí la boca para hablar y sofocados quejidos escaparon en vez de palabras. Carraspeé y miré a Rachel en una súplica.

—P-Por favor…, escapen.

Rachel volvió a dejar a Chloe en el suelo y corrió hacia mí.

—¡Max! —Empujó a Jefferson y atrapó mis hombros— ¡Idiota, por qué lo hiciste!

—V-Va a… matarte —dije con la voz áspera, tanto, que dudé si llegó a oírme—. Ya t-te mató… frente… a mí.

Ella ensanchó los ojos y me abrazó.

—¡Imbécil! ¡No voy a dejarte! —Se apartó así de rápido como me abrazó, y sujetó mis mejillas— ¡Nos iremos de aquí juntas!

Esa frase ya la había escuchado. Sí…, la última vez que estuve en este lugar, y todo resultó mal. Tenía que convencerla de algún modo, no obstante, el hecho de que hasta me costara respirar hacía imposible que diera un convincente discurso. Debía decir lo más importante, lo justo y necesario.

—Por favor… salva a Chloe. —Apoyé la frente en su pecho, desvaneciéndome. La energía se estaba yendo y creía que para siempre.

—¡No me voy a ir sin ti!

Fruncí los dedos contra su playera. No me encontraba para nada en condiciones de tener esta pelea.

—¡R-Rachel! —Levanté el rostro respirando entrecortadamente— ¡H-Hazme caso una puta vez en la vida!

—Hm… Esto es tan conmovedor. ¿Por qué siento que ya viví esto? —comentó Jefferson observándonos con indiferencia desde lo alto. Rachel volteó el rostro hacia él, furibunda, y levantó el brazo.

—¡No te acerques!

 _No…, otra vez va a pasar lo mismo._

—Escúchame… Atácalo y vete con Chloe. T-Trata de apuntarle solo a él esta vez —susurré en su oído—. Tiene un... revólver escondido, si no te vas t-te va a matar.

Ella plantó los ojos en mí con una expresión asustada que poco a poco fue a transformándose en una determinada, cosa que me inquietó. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuere para salvarme.

—No, si me voy será con las dos.

 _Me cago en ella._

Solté una resignada y moribunda risita.

—Esto ya pasó… Si seguimos a-así… todo terminará.

Rachel me mantuvo la mirada profundamente y delineó una dulce sonrisa.

—Entonces moriremos juntas. —Inclinó el rostro y atrapó mis labios en un corto beso que no vi venir— ¿No suena romántica la idea? Como Romeo y Julieta...

Mi corazón latió de más por esa sentencia, acción que generó que una puntada más grande me atacara el cerebro. Warren tenía razón; cerebro que falla... corazón que falla.

—N-No sabes lo que dices, ¡tú tienes que vivir!

—Claro que sé lo que digo —aseguró acomodándome en el suelo para ponerse de pie. Se giró hacia Jefferson, que ahora le apuntaba con el arma, y levantó el brazo de nuevo dispuesta a desafiarlo—. Pero antes de convertir todo en un drama innecesario, veremos quién es más rápido.

—I-Idiota… no te confíes. —Me arrastré por el piso y atrapé su talón. El cuerpo me pesaba y las articulaciones me dolían a tal punto que sentía que iban a quebrarse— ¡No p-pierdas el control esta vez!

Si lo perdía justamente estaba perdida. El poder se dispersaría y Jefferson no recibiría un golpe tan letal como para quedar noqueado. Esa futura escena iba a terminar como antes: él recuperándose, Rach agotada, y un disparo clavado en su pecho. Además, no había que olvidar que Jefferson podía llegar a ser más rápido que ella, disparando primero. Rachel logró expulsar su poder antes debido a que sus emociones estallaron, pero ahora se encontraba más tranquila, lo cual significaba que tendría que concentrarse mucho más para expulsarlo. Al menos cuando practicamos se tuvo que tomar su tiempo.

 _Si al menos algo pudiera inmovilizar a ese malnacido por unos segundos..._

—¡Dispara ahora!

Una conocida voz digna de un superhéroe que llega tarde apareció. Ambas nos sobresaltamos y buscamos su paradero, solo para encontrarnos con Chloe agarrando a Jefferson por detrás. Apresó su cuello con el brazo, reteniéndolo.

—¡Rach, dispara! —exclamó agitada. Su frente seguía sangrando, cegándole un ojo.

Rachel la observó, anonadada.

—Chloe…

—¡Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Nosotras ya estamos…! —Bajó el rostro conteniendo las lágrimas—. Ya estamos…

Jefferson, manteniendo la calma, viró el semblante para verla y clavó la punta del arma en su mentón.

—Ya están muertas, ¿quieres decir? —le dijo con desprecio—. Sí, lo están, porque de acá no podrán salir con vida. Saben demasiado.

Chloe esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y me miró.

—Max, tú eres la única que puede terminar con esto. No yo ni Rachel, tú. Por eso… —Reforzó el agarre en su cuello; Jefferson penetró más el arma en su piel con una mirada inmersa de repulsión—. Rach, dispara.

—¡N-No lo hagas! —Jaleé su talón— ¡C-Chloe lo recibirá también!

 _¡Si esta vez dirige todo el poder solo a ellos será su fin!_

Rachel descendió la vista y me regaló una lamentable sonrisa.

—Tontita… Como si pudiera lastimar a mi mejor amiga —murmuró, devolviendo los ojos a Chloe—. Vinimos aquí a salvarte, Price, no a matarte. Si serás imbécil…

Chloe frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Es la única forma! ¡Hazlo antes de que me desmaye, tarada!

—Ja… Esta situación no podría ser más incoherente —comentó Jefferson, burlón— ¿A qué te refieres con que dispare? No veo ningún arma por aquí más que la mía. —Puso el dedo en el gatillo—. Si quieres que dispare, yo puedo cumplirte ese deseo.

Apreté las mandíbulas.

 _Esto va de mal en peor, tengo que hacer algo._

Tironeé la ropa de Rachel para incorporarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue trepar por sus piernas. Ella se agachó de inmediato para sostenerme.

—¡Max, aguanta!

—T-Tienes que convencerla de que lo suelte.

—Estoy en eso —dijo, espiándolos de reojo—. No pienso hacer nada con ella ahí, pero tampoco pienso dejarte morir. Antes de eso prefiero morir yo.

—También puedo cumplirte eso, lindura. —Jefferson sonrió lúgubremente—. Pero antes… —Comenzó a presionar el gatillo; Chloe cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—¡Dispara, Rachel!

Rachel se puso de pie, precipitada, al ver a nuestra amiga en peligro.

—¡Detente! —Levantó el brazo sin pensar y Jefferson, tal vez por instinto, cambió de dirección el arma hacia ella.

—¿Quieres morir primero, zorra?

Mis nervios volvieron a perder el rumbo.

 _¡No! ¡No de nuevo!_

Agitada, también levanté el brazo lista para rebobinar, si es que lograba hacerlo. Por el momento ni conseguía incorporarme del suelo.

—¡Entonces muérete! —exclamó Jefferson a punto de jalar el gatillo. Rachel dio un paso atrás mientras se debatía en expulsar su poder o contenerlo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones podía acabar en la muerte de Chloe.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

—¡Espera, Jefferson!

Esa voz no fue nuestra.

La puerta se abrió haciendo un estrepitoso ruido; todos pasamos la vista a esta. Cuando vi a la persona que nos interrumpió mi mandíbula perdió fuerza y se desencajó tanto como la de Rach.

 _¿Qué…?_

Me incorporé con los codos y detallé a un agitado Nathan que parecía haber corrido por su vida para llegar hasta aquí. El sudor transitaba por su frente y sus hombros saltaban fatigados.

 _¿Qué mierda está haciendo acá? Con un psicópata ya teníamos suficiente. Esto es malo, ¡muy malo!_

—¿Nathan? —Jefferson arqueó una disgustada ceja. Claramente su presencia no era bienvenida— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras.

Nathan lo señaló con una cínica mirada.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, Jefferson! ¡Este no era el plan!

Su voz poseía ese mismo caracter histérico de siempre, pero elevado al cuadrado.

—Tuve que modificarlo un poco, como ves. —Nos señaló con el arma—. Saben todo, tal como pensábamos.

—¡Pero matarla es…!

—Necesario si queremos vivir en paz.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir en paz si soy testigo de su muerte?!

 _¿Es... en serio?_

—Su muerte no es más importante que lo que podemos perder si la dejo viva. —Hizo una pausa espiando de reojo a una descolocada Chloe que se distrajo por la presencia de Nathan, y de un manotazo se liberó. Chloe cayó al suelo y se retorció en él— ¿Vas a echar todo nuestro esfuerzo por la borda para defender a Rachel?, ¿vas a destruir nuestro arte por alguien tan insignificante como ella? Sabes bien que es todo lo que tenemos las personas como nosotros.

Esas palabras me impactaron.

 _¿Nathan está… defendiéndola?_

La esperanza se apoderó de mí, pero desconfiada... muy desconfiada. No llegaba a confiar en ella y menos en el inestable chico que tenía enfrente.

—Tú en especial. —Jefferson caminó hacia Nathan sin perder de vista nuestros desconcertados semblantes y puso una mano en su hombro—. No tienes nada más que a mí y este lugar. Nadie te quiere de verdad, excepto yo. —Elevó una maligna pero convincente comisura—. No eres nada sin mí. ¿Prefieres perderme o perderla a ella?

Nathan bajó la cabeza apretando los puños mientras Rachel se agachaba sigilosa para incorporarme.

—¿Qué hacemos? No esperábamos esto... —masculló en mi oído— ¿Lo atacamos por la espalda ahora que está distraído?

—E-Eso sería ideal si Jefferson n-no estuviera mirando para acá a cada rato con el arma en alto.

Me dolía horrores hablar, ya casi no tenía energía y el maldito no se perdía un solo detalle de nuestros movimientos. Si atacábamos corríamos el riesgo de que él atacara primero y nos llevara la delantera. No podía proteger a Rachel y llegar al lado de Chloe al mismo tiempo, que nos miraba preocupada y adolorida. Mejor dicho, en mi estado no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera rebobinar. Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar hasta que realmente se distrajera y Rachel pudiera atacarlo. Era todo lo que quedaba.

—¿Qué pasa con ese silencio? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, Nathan? —le dijo Jefferson con una severa mirada, tal como la de un padre exigente—. No hay otra opción, deja de ser tan maricón.

Nathan ladeó el rostro con un grado de tristeza que parecía llevar encerrada hacía tiempo.

—Aún así, señor Jefferson, me parece que no debería…

—No me hagas enojar. —Sujetó su mentón y lo levantó con brusquedad—. Niño tonto… ¿No ves que todo esto pasó por tus descuidos?

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Si hubieras secuestrado a Rachel esa noche como te dije, ya estarías con un increíble book en tus manos y ella no recordaría nada ni estaría metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman.

 _Sí, y también estaría muerta._

—¡E-Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Ella desapareció de pronto del Vortex! ¡Yo tenía todo planeado! ¡Iba a traerla aquí tal como usted dijo!

—¡Nadie desaparece si tienes un buen plan, imbécil! —Le pegó una cachetada, dejándolo suspendido, pero no solo a él. Nosotras no podíamos creer lo que veíamos. ¿Nathan tan devoto de alguien? Sabía que admiraba a Jefferson, pero esto era demasiado. Actuaba como si no soportara la idea de decepcionarlo cuando su lema era "Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer". Veo que Jefferson resultó una excepción—. Hice mal en pensar que estabas preparado para esto. Qué desilusión resultaste…

Nathan arqueó las cejas de un acongojado modo, revelando que detrás de toda esa locura era un ser humano… muy triste e influenciable. Jefferson estaba manipulándolo, y Nathan era lo más manipulable del mundo cuando se trataba de él, era obvio que lo veía como un padre. Detrás de esa fachada de chico popular había un niño perdido, pero también alguien completamente fuera de eje. Su historial psiquiátrico no aportaba. En el presente averigüé lo suficiente como para saber lo que alentaba a sus imperdonables acciones, que serían perdonables, ya que me daba lástima su persona, si no fuese porque esas acciones fueron en contra de mis amigas. Él asesinó a la dos en el presente.

 _Eso no puedo perdonarlo. Aunque trate… no puedo._

—¡No, no se desilusione! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Nací para esto! —Sujetó su ropa desesperadamente— ¡No me aparte de esto, por favor!

—No me dejas otra opción, querido. —Acarició su mejilla sin borrar esa fría expresión—. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, al menos no seas un estorbo y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Nathan bajó el rostro arrugando la frente y miró a Rachel con un dejo de decepción. Sin embargo, detrás de eso había un destello de ira.

—¿Por qué te metiste en esto, Rachel? —le preguntó.

La nombrada lo observó sin entender.

—¿Por qué no podías simplemente quedarte afuera de esto?

Rachel, reaccionando, se levantó de mi lado.

—¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! ¡Tú eres el enfermo que se metió con ese puto psicópata! —Señaló a Jefferson.

—¡Tú también te metiste con él! —Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con furia— ¡Y con el patético de Frank! —Atajó su brazo con rudeza— ¡Y CONMIGO!

Rachel entrecerró los párpados, apenada por su pasado, pero no pudo permitirse hundirse en él. Eso justamente ya estaba en el pasado, y ahora lo único que importaba era reconstruir su vida.

—¡Este hijo de puta te está lavando el cerebro! ¡Date cuenta, Nathan!

—¡Tú también me lo lavaste a mí! ¡¿En qué carajo te diferencias de él?! ¡Tú quisiste controlarme!

—¡¿Cómo eres capaz de compararme con ese pedazo de mierda?! ¡Yo no ando por ahí secuestrando gente!

—¡Pero sí las lastimas! —Se llevó la mano al pecho, exasperado— ¡A mí me lastimaste!

Rachel sofocó un sorprendido respingo y descendió el semblante con vergüenza.

—No quise hacerlo… Ya me disculpé por eso en su momento.

—¡No sirvió! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! —Atrapó sus hombros. Yo entré en estado de alerta al igual que Chloe, que se estaba arrastrando hacia mí— ¡Discúlpate, perra!

Ese tipo de disculpas jamás serían aceptadas, menos viniendo de él.

—¡Estás jodidamente loco! —Lo empujó— ¡No pienso disculparme! ¡Tú a mí me…! —Se mordió el labio, furibunda.

—¡¿Yo qué?!

 _Tú la mataste, eso quiere decir._

Rachel desvió el rostro bufando, y volvió los pasos a mí.

—Olvídalo, no vales la pena. —contestó, indiferente.

Indiferencia que le dolió en lo más profundo a Nathan. Su rostro comenzó a transformarse en uno irreconocible. Las venas se asomaban en su sien, sus puños no podrían apretarse con más fuerza y sus pies temblaban sobre el suelo como si estuviera a punto de salir despedido.

En otras palabras, estaba enloqueciendo.

—¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY PERDIENDO TODO, ZORRA!, ¡¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A HACER ES DARME LA ESPALDA?! —exclamó, deteniendo sus pasos— ¡El señor Jefferson ya no quiere ni mirarme por defenderte!

—¿Señor Jefferson? —Rachel giró la cara hacia él con una filosa sonrisa—. Das risa, Nathan.

 _Oh, no. No lo provoques._

Pensé, incorporándome con la ayuda de Chloe, que con mucha voluntad llegó finalmente hasta mí.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso que pierda a la única persona en la que confío?! —siguió atacando. Rachel, en efecto, soltó una risita que lo enfureció más.

—¿Confías en alguien que te incita a secuestrarme?

—¡Eso…! —Nathan relajó un poco la frente. Por un momento pareció arrepentido, solo por uno…—. Solo quería sacarte unas fotos con tu mejor lado, era necesario hacerlo así para que pudieras revelarlo.

—¿Mi mejor lado? —Arqueó una ceja.

Nathan esbozó una amable sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su tétrico discurso.

—El oscuro, Rach, el mismo que yo tengo. Tú y yo somos iguales, lo sabes. Siempre lo fuimos.

Rachel no pudo tomar eso más que como un insulto. Se sintió asqueada, y su semblante dejó ver aquello con una visible transparencia. No soportaba ser comparada con alguien como él. En sí, no soportaba las comparaciones, excepto que fueran conmigo. No se sentía digna de ser comparada con nadie porque ella... Ja, en su mente era una reina. A las reinas no se las comparan, se las respetan, o, en el peor de los casos, se les odia.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza con desdén y estacionó en sus ojos, los cuales fulminó.

—Me das asco. —Disparó, y justo en los sentimientos de Nathan. Su rostro entristeciéndose fue la prueba de lo mucho que le dolieron esas simples pero puntiagudas palabras—. Aléjate de mí de una puta vez, enfermo de mierda.

Jefferson bufó, agotado de toda la escena que estaba presenciando, y se rascó la cabeza con la punta del arma.

—¿Terminaste, Nathan? ¿Ya puedo matarla? Como ves, ella no te quiere. ¿Qué estás tratando de defender?

Los labios de Nathan tiritaron y, para nuestra sorpresa, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer hasta que pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de ellos. Lágrimas que me dieron tanta pena como me asustaron. Creía que iba a perder la cordura en cualquier momento.

Él se tapó los ojos.

—Tú también… vas a dejarme solo.

Rachel entrecerró los párpados al verlo, pero no perdió la compostura, debido a no podía permitirse perderla. Llegó hasta mi descompensada persona, se puso a mi altura e intercaló la vista entre Chloe y yo, que la observamos sin saber qué pensar.

—¿Qué hacemos? —musitó. Un dejo de tristeza huyó de su voz. Había una parte de ella que se sentía culpable. Estaba segura que pensaba que de alguna manera influyó en la locura del que fue alguna vez su amigo. Sin embargo, lo que también tendría que saber era que Nathan siempre fue propenso a enloquecer rápido. No debía culparse, pero no era momento de andar consolándola sino de salvarla.

Pasé la vista a Jefferson, que reía en un murmullo, tentado por el estado de Nathan. Recargó el arma y mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, recordándome que aún se encontraba vivo. Estaba tan debilitada que casi ni lo sentía palpitar.

—¿Puedes atacarlo? —le pregunté a Rachel. Ella asintió.

—Si se distrae sí, pero si lo hago ahora que está atento quizás él dispare primero y ustedes…

—Déjamelo eso a mí, reina del drama. —Chloe trató de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza ahogando un quejido. Rachel la miró con preocupación—. D-Dame un segundo, solo tengo que volver a agarrarlo y…

—No, lo haré sola.

—¡N-No! —Sujeté su brazo con falta de aliento—. Ni se te ocurra, n-no quiero perderte otra vez.

Rachel dibujó una cálida sonrisa e inclinó el rostro.

—Tan dulce como siempre, Maxine… Hasta en este crucial momento me encandilas. —Destruyó la distancia que quedaba entre nuestros rostros y besó mis labios sin saber que esa acción repercutió en demasía en una persona. Un chico que me asesinó con la mirada, generándome escalofríos.

Rachel se desprendió de a poco y volvió a sonreír.

—Tranquila, linda. Confía en mí.

Tragué saliva al tiempo que le mantenía la visión a Nathan por encima del hombro de Rach. Él chocó los dientes y su cara comenzó a ponerse tan roja como la furia que sentía.

—¡PUTA! —exclamó de pronto, sacando un revólver de su chaqueta. Mi aire se entrecortó; Jefferson lo contempló y su calma pareció desaparecer— ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES ESA CON LA QUE ESTABAS COGIENDO HOY, EH?!

—¡Oh puta madre! —exclamó Chloe mientras yo trataba de regresar el labio inferior al superior.

 _¿Por qué sabe eso?_

Los vientos habían cambiado.

Rachel se puso de pie y detalló la punta del arma tragando saliva. Levantó las manos para calmarlo.

—Nathan, baja eso…

—¡TE VI, TE VI, VI TODO! —La señaló una y otra vez con el arma, desquiciado— ¡TE VI COGIENDO CON ELLA EN LA ACADEMIA!

Pestañeé y afiné la visión en sus celestes ojos, que irradiaban una locura desmedida. Ese color me recordó algo esencial.

 _Esos ojos que vi… ¡eran los suyos! ¡Era él!_

Mi mente se activó y empezó a enlazar todos los acontecimientos pasados. Y mientras más lo hacía, peor me sentía.

 _¿Acaso por ir a la academia a hablar con Warren desencadené todo esto? ¿Él no estaría aquí si no hubiera ido?_

—¡Y qué mierda tiene de malo! —Se defendió Rachel.

—¡Todo! ¡Para lo único que te sirvo es para darte drogas, no?! ¡Ahora que las dejaste por esa hija de puta vas a desecharme! ¡Me usaste! —Me apuntó a mí con el arma— ¡¿Y tú quién mierda eres para meterte entre nosotros?! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú la cambiaste!

—Nathan. —Jefferson acortó la distancia y sujetó su hombro con una tajante expresión—. Max es mi presa, ni se te ocurra tocarla porque te mataré.

Nathan gruñó y clavó la punta del revólver en su frente. Jefferson se endureció, no obstante, se mantuvo apacible.

—¡Tú también quieres abandonarme!, ¡después de todo lo que hice por ti!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tomaste tus pastillas hoy? Porque parece que no, estás delirando. —Se burló, agarrándole la muñeca como si supiera que era incapaz de disparar—. Dime, ¿qué hiciste exactamente por mí?

—¡Yo te di este lugar! —Se soltó de un manotazo— ¡Te di todo lo que necesitabas para que puedas cumplir tus planes! ¡Todo el dinero que tenía te lo di!

—Tsk, tsk, Nathan. —Negó con el dedo índice, soberbio—. Escúchate hablar, das pena querido. Todo esto lo hiciste por ti, no por mí. Tú eras el que estaba enfrascado en un mundo sin compasión. Me necesitabas, por eso accediste a proveerme este lugar y trabajar conmigo ¿no? No seas hipócrita.

Nathan comenzó a descender el arma, impactado por sus palabras. Sus ojos volvieron a enrojecer.

—Necesitabas a alguien que te entendiera. Una figura paterna. —Levantó el arma contra él—. Y yo necesitaba a un chico perdido que me diera todo esto. ¿No fue un buen canje, acaso? ¿No desaté tu verdadero talento?

—T… Tú…

—¿Si te usé? ¿Eso estás pensando? —Sonrió de soslayo, perverso—. Claro que sí, lo que me da gracia es que tardaste tanto en darte cuenta.

—No es cierto…

—Lo es.

—¡No, estás mintiendo! Tú para mí eres… todo. —Se cubrió los ojos, sollozando— ¡¿Por qué me harías esto?!

Jefferson negó con la cabeza. La imagen de Nathan le parecía patética hasta la gracia, y a mí cada vez más me daba lástima. Jefferson lo había utilizado hasta el cansancio. Lo perjudicó en todo sentido, e incluso aumentó la demencia en su mente.

—Porque puedo, por eso lo hice. Nos usamos mutuamente, eso es todo.

—¡Yo no te usé! ¡Creí en ti!

—Agh… Me estás cansando. —Se refregó la frente riendo por lo bajo— ¿Debería besarte para callarte? Porque estás tan maricón que parece que es lo que quieres.

—¡No te burles! ¡Sabes bien que odio que se burlen de mí!

Jefferson puso el dedo en el gatillo dispuesto a terminar con su tortura.

—Si sigues así me vas a obligar a desperdiciar balas, y necesito tres. —Nos observó de reojo—. Justo tres.

Rachel dio un paso atrás con el ceño arrugado y nos miró desde lo alto. Chloe, carraspeando, se incorporó como pudo y pasó mi brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—¿Puedes levantarte, hippie?

—Ja… La pregunta es c-cómo te estás levantando tú.

Chloe me sonrió. La sangre continuaba resbalándose por su frente haciéndome sentir condenadamente mal. Me encontraba en ese momento por el cual pasé varias veces, ese en el que mis pensamientos se descabellaban y me echaban la culpa de la situación. ¿Pude haber hecho algo para evitar esto?, ¿todavía estoy a tiempo?

—Sabes que soy una cabeza dura —dijo, pasando la atención a Rachel, que se acercó a nosotras y nos sostuvo para que no cayéramos en picada—. Esto no pinta bien. Los dos armados, los dos locos —dijo con una áspera voz—. Max herida, yo herida…

—Solo quedo yo —contestó Rachel seriamente—. Tengo que hacerlo ahora que están enfrentados.

—¿Y si fallas? —preguntó Chloe.

—No puedo fallar, ¿antes fallé? —Me miró llevando la mano a mi nariz. Empezó a limpiarme el sangrado que insistía en no cesar. Yo seguía viendo doble y el cerebro me pedía un respiro. Creo que solo mi fuerza de voluntad me mantenía despierta, pero poco más duraría así. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, si lo hacía quizás no volvería a abrirlos.

—No, pero el ataque s-se dispersó, por eso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para n-noquearlo.

—Me cago en mí… —Rachel volvió el rostro a la disputa que estaban llevando a cabo Nathan y Jefferson. Este último continuaba atento de nuestros movimientos. Un veloz movimiento de su brazo y estaríamos acabadas—. Esta vez no voy a fallar.

—¡CÓMO PUEDES TRATARME ASÍ!

Los gritos de Nathan atinaban a aumentar y su estado psíquico a disminuir. Sus muecas se estaban tornando deformes y exageradas, tal como las de un loco. En cualquier instante estallaría en una cólera gigante, y la pregunta era quién sería el primer afectado. La última vez que lo vi así fue Chloe.

Ahí empezó todo, con él y su maldito disparo.

Jefferson, ya cansado de prestarle atención, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras dispuesto a terminar con todo. Rachel cerró los puños, preparándose.

—¡Jefferson no me ignores! —Nathan lo siguió a paso rápido y nervioso. No podía más con la verdad que descubrió, no quería creer que su amado profesor lo había traicionado y estaba dispuesto a matarlo si se interponía en sus planes— ¡¿Vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca por esas zorras tortilleras?!

Y yo ya no sabía qué pensar. En cada ocasión que Nathan mostraba un lado vulnerable me daba pena, pero cuando su carácter le ganaba lo detestaba por sus hirientes palabras. Era una verdadera contradicción a la cual no debía darle importancia, pero ahí estaba, dándosela igual.

 _A veces me gustaría ser tan fría como Rachel..._

—Deja de chillar de una puta vez. —espetó Jefferson, levantando el arma contra nosotras. Poco caso le hizo a su alumno, si es que continuaba siéndolo. Lo decepcionó, por ende, él ya no tenía nada que ver con Nathan. Así pensaba ese malnacido. Igual que un psicópata.

—Por fin una cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo, Jeffy. —Chloe sonrió débilmente—. Es un puto chillón, siempre lo fue. ¡Ah! Y un cagón, ¿recuerdas cuando esta tortita te salvó la vida del gigante ese, compañero? Sí que eras un nerd…

Nathan le lanzó una filosa mirada.

—Cierra la puta boca, Price.

—Oblígame, putito.

Miré a Chloe, infartada. ¿Por qué mi amiga no podía controlar su vocabulario?, ¿no era consciente de dónde estábamos paradas? En el mismísimo borde de un acantilado.

El rostro de Nathan tembló por la furia. Ya no podía contenerla más. Sus ojos hablaban, la puteaban, la aborrecían y la querían muerta.

—No te burles de mí… Estoy cansado de que se burlen de mí —masculló entre dientes— ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TODO! —Levantó el arma de repente y le apuntó a Chloe. Todas abrimos los ojos de golpe— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, PRICE! —Jaló el gatillo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Cuando me di cuenta, mi brazo, que era sostenido por Chloe, quedó flotando en el aire y ella embestida por la bala que se clavó en su frente. Admiré con la mirada detenida como se desplomaba en el piso y ahí permanecía, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de confusión que decidió quedarse con ella.

 _¿Qué…?_

—C…

—¡CHLOE! —Rachel reaccionó primero, corriendo hasta ella. La sujetó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas— ¡DESPIERTA! —La sacudió y esta vez no funcionó como la primera. Su cuerpo se limitó a rebotar contra el suyo.

Yo observaba la situación desde lo alto sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Tenía todo entumecido, mi cerebro ya dañado de por sí no conseguía procesar la información de lo que vi, de lo que me encontraba viendo. Tanto la parte emocional como la física me estaban jugando en contra. Sentía todo como si fuera ajena a ello, como si estuviera viendo una película de suspenso y estuviese en la peor parte. Esa que hacía que tu corazón se acelerara y quisieras saltar de la silla debido a la ansiedad.

 _¿Esto… está pasando?_

Fijé la vista en el pequeño círculo de sangre que quedó impreso en su frente junto a la bala.

 _Está pasando._

Mis dedos temblaron, tratando de despertarme.

 _Rebobina._

Cerré el puño con la respiración perdiendo el rumbo.

 _¡Reacciona, rebobina! ¡Haz algo!_

—¡Chloe, chloe! —Rachel la abrazó fuertemente mientras mis lágrimas caían al vacío.

—Parece que ya no necesitaré tres balas… —bromeó Jefferson. Giré la cara hacia él sin expresión alguna más que una congelada. Igual que la de una muñeca de porcelana con los ojos petrificados y agrandados— ¿No, Max?

 _¡REBOBINA!_

Apreté los párpados y levanté el brazo hacia Nathan. Sus ojos ahora destellaban con una locura que ya era insosegable.

—¡NATHAN! —exclamé con ira y presioné lo que quedaba del cerebro para empezar a rebobinar.

Algo se quebró instantáneamente en mi interior.

Lo sentí, casi lo escuché. Algo... algo estalló en mi cerebro que provocó que esa familiar y dolorosa sensación que siempre percibía al terminar de rebobinar apareciese ahora en vez de al final. Mis ojos también fueron afectados; comencé a ver rojizo.

De pronto las lágrimas se convirtieron en sangre.

Me quedé sin aire antes de tiempo y ni llegué a rebobinar, solo activé el poder. Puse primera pero el auto no arrancó. Caí de rodillas al suelo y apoyé la mano para no derrumbarme completamente.

 _¡Vamos, levántate!_

—¡Max! —Rachel corrió hacia mí y me sujetó los hombros. No la miré, mi única mira era Nathan, que volvió a levantar el arma con cólera debido a esa preocupación que no fue dirigida a él— ¡Espera! ¡Tus ojos…! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—¡TÚ! —Nathan le apuntó a Rachel, sollozando— ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME USASTE, TODOS ME USARON! ¡TRATASTE DE CONTROLARME, PERO YA NO LO HARÁS MÁS!

Disparó. El sonido me ensordeció más que la vez anterior, pero eso no se comparó a cómo se me oprimió el pecho cuando vi a Rachel agarrándose el estómago y yéndose hacia adelante herida.

—¡Agh…! —Pegó la mejilla al suelo, agitada, y me observó con la sangre escapando de sus labios—. N-No re… bo… bines.

La veía mal. Mis ojos… ya casi no veían. Percibía una gran presión en ellos, como si fueran a escaparse en cualquier momento de los párpados. Mi corazón apenas palpitaba, no lo sentía. Los latidos iban en decadencia, pero no importaba.

Nada importaba más que salvarlas.

 _Rebobina._

Es lo único que podía pensar.

 _¡Rebobina!_

Con la última pizca de lucidez que me quedaba, volví a levantar el brazo sin darme tiempo a llorar por la imagen de Rachel tiñendo el suelo con sangre.

—M-Max… No…

Cerré lo que quedaba de mis ojos.

—P-Por favor, no… —imploró tomando mi mano con fragilidad.

—Aguanta, Rach.

Fueron mis últimas palabras.

Abrí los ojos poniendo primera otra vez y con el latigazo asaltándome nuevamente antes de tiempo. Obviando el sonido forzado del motor, que no quería arrancar, y mi rostro que se derrumbó de costado por el dolor, impuse más fuerza y empecé a rebobinar.

 _¡Sí!_

Rachel se levantó del suelo, la bala salió de su estómago, fue hasta Chloe y…

—¡AGH! —grité, derrumbándome en el piso con las orejas ardiendo y el cerebro latiendo potentemente— ¡A-AGH! —Me las tapé con un poderoso dolor en ellas que transitaba por dentro en un zig zag hasta llegar a mi cerebro, al cual lo acuchillaron reiteradas veces— ¡N-No!

Dolía, iba a estallar, ¡mi mente iba a estallar!

—¡Max! —Vi la difusa figura de Rachel corriendo hacia mí otra vez. La escena se repetía.

—N-No te acerques…

—¡Espera! ¡Tus ojos, tus orejas! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—¡TÚ! —Nathan le apuntó, sollozando.

 _Oh, no…_

—¡M-Muévete! —exclamé como pude agarrando débilmente su ropa.

—¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME USASTE, TODOS ME USARON! ¡TRATASTE DE CONTROLARME, PERO YA NO LO HARÁS MÁS!

Disparó.

Rachel se agarró el estómago y se fue hacia adelante. Me miró con los ojos apagados. Todo era igual a lo de recién.

 _No de nuevo… ¡No puedo dejar que esto siga así!_

Abriendo la boca una y otra vez para hallar algo de aire, levanté un temblante brazo y volví a rebobinar. El motor gruñía, sufría constantemente.

Rachel se levantó de nuevo y…

—¡AAGH! —Diez mil latigazos comenzaron a azotarme el cerebro como si fueran disparos. Me tapé los oídos con la sangre resbalándose por ellos, por la nariz y los ojos— ¡P-PUTA MADRE! —grité retorciéndome en el suelo con un dolor tan intenso que realmente deseé la muerte. Pero antes de morir tenía que salvarlas, tenía que seguir intentando.

—¡Max! ¡Espera! ¡Tus ojos, tus orejas! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Rachel de nuevo.

Traté de hablar para advertirle de Nathan, pero la voz ahora directamente no emanó.

—¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME USASTE, TODOS ME USARON! ¡TRATASTE DE CONTROLARME, PERO YA NO LO HARÁS MÁS!

Un disparo; Rachel sobre el suelo.

 _¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO DETENER ESTA MALDITA SECUENCIA?!_

—P-Por favor, no… —imploró Rachel tomando mi mano otra vez.

Levanté el rostro frágilmente. Ahora sí que no veía casi nada, tal como una miope, pero con la diferencia de que veía carmesí.

 _De nuevo, ¡hazlo de nuevo!_

Me obligué y eso hice.

Tomando aliento y emitiendo desgarradores quejidos lo hice una y otra vez, rebobiné una y otra puta vez con el cerebro estallando como si tuviese fuegos artificiales dentro, pero… nada pasaba, no podía cambiar las cosas. Ya ni podía regresar al momento en el que le dispararon a Rachel, y menos al de Chloe. A ese directamente nunca llegué. Rachel amagaba a levantarse todas las veces del suelo pero no llegaba a ponerse de pie. La bala entraba y salía de su estómago, ella se derrumbaba y volvía a levantarse para volver a derrumbarse. Esa secuencia se repetía sin fin, desesperándome.

Yo… ya no podía rebobinar.

Sollocé sobre el piso luego de rebobinar tantas veces que mi cuerpo perdió la fortaleza en su totalidad, no podía moverse. No podía hablar, casi no podía ver ni escuchar… ¡NO PODÍA HACER NADA!

—Max...

Volteé el rostro como pude para ver a Rachel desplomada a mi lado. Estaba sonriéndome... tan dulcemente. Le mantuve la mirada y me pareció una eternidad.

—No pasa nada... —murmuró con la voz tomada, llevando la mano a mi mejilla—. D-Deja de rebobinar... Estás lastimándote.

Estreché los ojos con las lágrimas ardiendo en ellos. No podía contestarle porque había perdido la capacidad de hablar por el dolor y porque yo también estaba en mis últimos momentos. No poder responderle me generaba una impotencia insoportable, pero más que ella se me estuviera escapando de las manos. Yo le prometí que la salvaría, y nada de eso estaba pasando.

—P-Por favor escapa, vuelve al presente. Tú no eres... la que... tiene que morir. —Deslizó los dedos por mi piel y suavizó la sonrisa—. Te amo, Max. S-Siempre te amar...

Mi corazón se estrujó cuando su mano me abandonó y se derrumbó en el suelo. Sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando se fue, y mi corazón se fue con ella tal como la primera vez que murió frente a mí.

Contemplé su fina mano y pasé la vista a su durmiente rostro. Pálido y durmiente.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo...? Todo... tan rápido. Alguien despiérteme de esta pesadilla, tiene que serlo... ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla!_

Si tan solo hubiera elegido escuchar la conversación que tuvo Jefferson con Nathan en vez de entrar a escondidas al cuarto, ¿esto hubiera pasado? ¿Lo hubiera evitado?

—¡TÚ ME OBLIGASTE, ES TU CULPA!

Los gritos descabellados de Nathan provocaron que despegara la cara del suelo unos escasos centímetros. Él se acercó a Rachel y la observó con un llanto tan intenso como el mío.

Ese chico... estaba perdido. Y yo no me quedaba atrás.

—¡Por qué me llevaste a esto! ¡Por qué está pasando esto! ¡POR QUÉ…! —Cayó de rodillas y se derrumbó en su espalda. Empezó a llorar sobre ella y yo solo podía contemplar el inerte rostro de Rachel, que bailaba de adelante hacia atrás por los estrepitosos movimientos de su asesino.

Sus mechones despeinados en las mejillas; sus manos a los costados de la cabeza, una más cerca de mí, sus ojos entrecerrados y sin brillo... Esa imagen me dolió más que el dolor físico que seguía transitando por mi cuerpo, pero también me drenó de una última gota de esperanza que renació por la desesperación de perderla, tanto a ella como a Chloe.

 _Aún no… No puedo rendirme._

Traté de mover la mano para levantar el brazo y no pude. No me obedecía, era como si no pudiera controlar mi propio cuerpo. El cerebro dejó de mandar las señales necesarias para moverme. Mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar.

 _Por favor… todavía no._

Estaba muriendo.

—Yo no quería lastimarla… —Sollozó Nathan, refregando el rostro contra su espalda— ¡Yo no quería lastimar a nadie!

—Al final no tuve que usar ninguna bala. —Escuché a Jefferson en un eco, y lo que quedaba de mí lo odió. El maldito se mantuvo al margen mientras Nathan cometía un genocidio. Tal vez sabía que lo iba a hacer y por eso se apartó—. Tú te encargaste a la perfección, Nathan. Alégrate, me fuiste útil al final.

Nathan viró el rostro sobre la espalda de Rachel con las lágrimas sin querer detenerse.

—Esto es tú culpa… Tú me hiciste hacer esto. —murmuró con la voz quebrada, tal como la de un niño en pleno llanto.

—¿Lo hice? —Metió una mano en su bolsillo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, y todo estaba ocurriendo—. Debo felicitarme entonces.

Nathan lo miró con el mismo odio que yo, y empezó a levantarse con lentitud. Sus hombros se encontraban apegados al cuello, como si así pudiera controlar la furia.

No funcionó.

—Es tu culpa... ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! —Se impulsó de pronto y le pegó un sorpresivo puñetazo. El rostro de Jefferson se desfiguró, y no por el golpe.

—¿Acabas de pegarme? —comenzó a decir abriendo los ojos de un terrorífico modo y refregándose el mentón— ¡¿Te atreviste a pegarme?! —Se lo devolvió y levantó el arma— ¡Niño estúpido! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡¿Así me agradeces?!

Nathan se limpió la sangre de la boca y volvió a embestirlo. Jefferson, perdiendo la paciencia, disparó pero solo le rozó el brazo debido al empujón. Se desplomaron en el suelo. Un arma cayó; la de Jefferson.

—¡Voy a matarte! —Nathan se levantó y pisó su estómago, quitándole el aliento, para luego apuntarle con el revólver. Jefferson levantó las manos y por primera vez el miedo lo atacó. Vi pasar la saliva por su garganta con dificultad— ¡Me usaste! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue usarme!

Mi dedo meñique, lo único que lograba mover, tiritó en el suelo.

 _No…, si mata a Jefferson voy a volver al presente._

Pensé con la escasa cordura que todavía se resistía a rendirse. Deslicé las pupilas a Rachel.

 _Pero ella y Chloe están muertas… Volveré y ellas no…_

Fruncí el dedo con el pánico en aumento.

 _¡Ellas no estarán ahí y yo no podré regresar al pasado! ¡Ya distorsioné todo una vez, si vuelvo a hacerlo crearé un caos temporal más grande que este!_

—¿Vas a matarme, Nathan? ¿A mí, tu mentor? Piénsalo bien antes de hacer una estupidez, yo soy lo único que tienes en la vida. —Trató de sonreír con amabilidad para calmar a su alumno. Ni eso le salía—. No seas iluso. Sabes bien que estaba probando tu fidelidad... No te usé, solo te necesité. Nos necesitamos.

Si pudiera reír lo haría. De la nada Jefferson se convirtió en un cobarde. No obstante, no era tiempo de reír. Si Nathan lo mataba sería el fin.

Sofocando ásperos quejidos, como pude di vuelta el cuerpo para incorporarme, pero solo conseguí colocarme de frente y perder la mirada en ese tétrico techo. Volví a hacer fuerza para moverme y nada. Me quedé respirando fatigada en el lugar.

 _No hay caso…_

—¡No mientas! ¡No me necesitas, nadie lo hace! —gritó Nathan— ¡Nunca nadie lo hizo! ¡Ni Rachel, ni tú ni mi padre!

Giré el rostro lentamente para verlos, aunque lo único que podía ver hacía rato era un panorama difuso y pintado de rojo. Era todo lo que podía hacer mientras mis lágrimas navegaban de costado por las mejillas: observar.

 _No lo mates… Nathan._

—¡No pierdas la cabeza! ¡Si me matas será tu fin! ¡Vas a ir a la cárcel! ¡Nadie podrá cubrirte!

—¡No me importa! ¡Ya nada…! Ya nada… —Se refregó los ojos y los cerró impotentemente— ¡YA NADA ME IMPORTA!

Los míos se abrieron paulatinamente hasta quedar cual piedras cuando jaló el gatillo.

 _¡NO!_

El sonido del disparo rebotó en ese oscuro cuarto. Rebotó y rebotó hasta que llegó a mis sangrantes oídos con delay.

Nathan bajó el arma con la cabeza gacha y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro y su llanto aumentó tanto como el mío. Gritó, cuando era yo la que deseaba gritar.

Jefferson quedó inmóvil en el piso con la mirada perdida, no parecía tener vida.

 _¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

Pasé la visión a Rachel y justo en ese momento la imagen de su cuerpo empezó a distorsionarse, pero no porque yo no veía bien, sino porque…

 _¡Estoy regresando!_

Ahora su cuerpo se doblegaba tal como si ella estuviera dentro del agua y yo la viese desde afuera.

 _¡No!_

Estiré la mano con la última señal que me lanzó el cerebro y sujeté la suya. Estaba fría… jodidamente fría. Las lágrimas me abandonaron con más ímpetu. Otra vez no pude salvarla, y esta vez no podía revertir eso.

 _Lo siento tanto… ¡Lo siento tanto!_

Intenté reforzar el agarre pero los dedos no me contestaron, haciendo que los detestara. Entrecerré los párpados llorando igual que Nathan, que no paraba de maldecir su destino y refregarse la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela.

 _Quiero morir… ¡No quiero volver si ella no está!_

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —gritaba Nathan sin parar, golpeando con los puños el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza desesperadamente. Me hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo pero no era capaz de moverme.

Y de respirar.

Empecé a abrir la boca para que el aire pase, sin embargo, ya no había nada que pasar, lo único que lograba era emitir ahogados sonidos, tal como una persona asfixiándose. El alrededor se veía cada vez más nublado, cada vez se alejaba más, y yo mientras tanto me retorcía de dolor. Envidié al maldito de Jefferson por morir tan rápidamente y sin sentir nada, porque yo estaba sintiendo todo. Desde el cuerpo comprimiéndose por dentro hasta el cerebro a punto de estallar y pidiéndome en una súplica que apretara el botón de apagar. El de reiniciar se averió hace mucho.

—Tú…

Moví las pupilas pesadamente hasta los enrojecidos ojos de Nathan, que se plantó frente a mí con el cuerpo flojo. Su nariz moqueaba por el llanto, su rostro se mostraba agotado y desesperanzado, sus brazos no mostraban movilidad alguna, colgaban de su cuerpo sin ganas de levantarse. Toda su persona estaba tan destruida como yo, a pesar de que él era el asesino y mis amigas las víctimas.

 _¿Lloras?_

Pensé, adormeciéndome y viéndolo doble.

 _¿Lloras por los que dejaste atrás? Entonces, ¿qué me queda a mí?_

—Yo… no quise matar a nadie —deliró esbozando una desolada sonrisa— ¿Tú me crees?

Le mantuve una vacía mirada con el fondo del cuarto volviéndose oscuro y sus lágrimas derrumbándose en mi inmóvil cuerpo. Ya no sabía si veía así de oscuro porque hacía cinco segundos que dejé de respirar y dentro de unos más moriría, o porque estaba a punto de aterrizar en el presente.

—¿Me creerías, por favor? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada, recargando el arma— ¿Me creerías antes del final? Al menos una persona…

Mi esperanza resurgió.

 _Eso es… Mátame. No quiero volver, no sin ellas. Si ya no podré regresar al pasado para salvarlas... no tiene sentido volver al presente._

Haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, asentí con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza que por suerte notó. Lo más raro de todo era que… le creía. Nathan solo fue una víctima más de una familia disfuncional, de un maltrato en la escuela, de otras tantas cosas como otros tantos chicos sufrían en su día a día por la presión social. Él no quiso terminar así, al igual que Rachel y Chloe no quisieron desviarse del camino correcto. Sin embargo y a pesar de ser consciente de eso, igual no podía evitar que una parte de mí lo odiara aunque la otra lo compadeciera.

Nathan comenzó a delinear una agradecida sonrisa. Realmente agradecida, sincera... y cansada. Muy cansada.

—Lamento todo… —Levantó el arma.

 _¡Eso es! ¡Mátame antes de que sea tarde y vuelva al presente!_

Había perdido la sensatez, quizás más que él.

—Gracias. —dijo al tiempo que llevaba el revólver a su sien, apretando bien las muelas. Mis últimos latidos se descabellaron.

 _¿Qué… hace?_

—Y adiós.

Cerró los ojos y puso el dedo en el gatillo dispuesto a destrozarse la cabeza. Su mano temblaba por el temor a la muerte y yo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. Todo lo que vi y lo que… ahora estaba viendo.

 _Espera…_

Pestañeé cuando el oscuro fondo empezó a transformarse en otro panorama, en otro lugar: el vertedero. La imagen de este comenzaba a aparecer lentamente y se acercaba, amenazante, dispuesto a absorberme. Me succionaba tanto a mí como a la habitación y todo lo que la rodeaba, no podía detenerlo.

Mi desesperación tocó fondo.

 _¡No! ¡No quiero volver!_

 _ **Pero tienes que hacerlo.**_

Elevé los ojos hacia atrás ante esa misteriosa voz que resonó, no en mis oídos, sino en mi mente. Un carismático ciervo me miró de cabeza.

 _¡No! ¡Si tú estás aquí…!_

Nathan jaló el gatillo y antes de que su sangre salpicara mi estupefacto rostro, la bala se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su piel.

 _¡NO!_

Nathan quedó congelado, yo quedé congelada, la bala también.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Todo se detuvo.

Y yo volví.

 _-/-_

Frío, fue lo primero que sentí. Luego agua, una tenue llovizna que me acariciaba la piel. Truenos, que resonaban a lo lejos. Y por último mi cuerpo, el cual creía perdido hacía un instante atrás.

Entreabrí los ojos y estos se sumieron en un cielo nocturno y nublado. Los relámpagos lo adornaban por segundos, gruñendo entre las nubes.

 _La tormenta… se acerca._

Pensé sin ser muy consciente de ello.

Giré sobre el suelo; tierra.

 _Olor a tierra mojada._

Los sentidos habían vuelto también.

Parpadeé desorientada y levanté la cara; un conocido lugar me recibió. Abrí los ojos de un tirón al reconocer el vertedero, el desorden que siempre era. Tardé en asimilar porqué me encontraba ahí, pero cuando lo hice...

Descendí los párpados con una punzante tristeza atacándome.

 _Ya no importa._

Me levanté sin ganas alguna, tanto de caminar, hablar, respirar o vivir, y pasé la vista a la casita de Chloe. Seguía igual. Caminé hacia ella solo guiada por la nostalgia, y antes de asomarme por la puerta de chapa mis ojos capturaron un color que resaltaba en las paredes agrietadas.

 _Sangre…_

Sangre esparcida.

Deslicé la mano hacia abajo por la pared y posé los ojos en el suelo, justo a unos metros de donde estaba la puerta. Sangre en la tierra. Me agaché y pasé los dedos por ella. Estaba seca, pero no tanto. Había rastros de humedad en ella, posiblemente por la débil llovizna que no logró borrar su rastro. No paso tanto tiempo.

 _Aquí le dispararon la última vez… Todo sigue igual._

Jefferson debió morir de alguna manera después de asesinar a Chloe, alguien debió aparecer para ayudarme cuando yo estaba secuestrada en el cuarto oscuro. Lo único que había cambiado era eso: él finalmente estaba muerto, y aún así no podía alegrarme.

No habiendo perdido todo.

Me incorporé sintiendo el cuerpo tan pesado como las ganas de vivir, y cuando levanté la cabeza ahí quedé, tiesa en el lugar. Un conocido espectro me miraba a lo lejos, uno que tenía forma de ciervo.

Le mantuve la mirada, petrificada y entendiendo. Entendiendo y recordando todo lo que alguna vez se perdió en un mundo inexistente. Una cantidad irracional de información entró a mi cerebro con un dejo de melancolía que me arrebató lo que me quedaba de cordura.

Bajé los parpados pesadamente. El ciervo estaba parado sobre…

 _Sobre…_

Detallé el mojado césped con los ojos ensanchados y la garganta reseca. Justo debajo de sus patas el pasto se encontraba un poco inflado, como si hubiera algo enterrado.

Había algo enterrado, o mejor dicho, alguien.

 _El cuerpo de Rachel._

Un inmediato dolor me asaltó el pecho con más fuerza que antes, cerrándolo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, pero el llanto no salió. Ya había llorado demasiado, o quizás ya no podía asimilar nada. Estaba vacía y destruida, y lo único que quería era desaparecer para evitar el dolor. Era insostenible.

Para mí el tiempo se detuvo en el pasado.

 _Lo peor de todo es que… Ja, me olvidé mi corazón ahí._

Me cubrí el rostro dibujando una dolorosa sonrisa.

 _Cuando el final esté cerca te recordaré… ¿eh?_

—¿Podrías devolvérmelo, por favor? —Me destapé y miré al ciervo con los ojos llorosos. Un relámpago cayó cerca de nosotros, iluminando su transparente cuerpo. Le sonreí—. Rachel.

* * *

Capítulo 15 entregado. Mil disculpis por el drama. Sí, era necesario.

¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Arlen Rv:** ¡Gracias por leer y me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! ¡Te leo en el prox, besote!

 **flor de loto:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Te leo en el prox, besote!

 **Sarah:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! No te mueras que esto siigue jajaja ¡Te leo en el prox, besotes!


	16. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias**

La tenue llovizna continuaba acariciando su rostro. Ni le interesaba mojarse, eso carecía de importancia comparado al caos que transitaba por su mente. Los truenos, aún débiles, caían a lo lejos iluminando a ese espíritu que la acompañó desde el inicio de su aventura hasta ahora, que parecía el final. Veía a través de él, sin embargo, tampoco era completamente transparente. Si se fijaba bien podía llegar a notar los detalles de su pelaje castaño, las formas de éste y hasta el color de sus ojos: esmeraldas. Brillaban, muy por el contrario de los de Max, que se encontraban apagados.

El ciervo le mantenía la mirada sin moverse de su lugar.

De la tumba de Rachel.

Max bajó los párpados arrugando las comisuras de los labios. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero el llanto aún no quería emanar. Rogaba que lo hiciera. Tenía la nariz tapada y la garganta tan endurecida que sentía que el aire no pasaba por ella.

Lloraba por dentro.

—Supongo que te debo una bolsa de comida ¿no? —comenzó a decir emprendiendo lentamente los pasos. El ciervo movió una orejita y continuó quieto, esperándola—. Cuando todo esté por terminar… te recordaré.

Se detuvo frente a él con la cabeza gacha. El ciervo levantó la suya para verla. Así permanecieron los dos, mirándose penetrantemente, reconociéndose. Solo el sonido de la llovizna, los relámpagos a lo lejos y unos valientes grillos adornaban el silencio melancólico que se creó entre ambos.

Max dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas se derrumbaban sobre el ciervo. Cayeron al vacío, no había cuerpo que pudiera salvarlas.

—Ahora que ya no estás… lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo, tal como tú dijiste que pasaría. —Se agachó para quedar a su altura y extendió la mano hacia él—. Ahora sé la verdad, Rachel. Creo que una parte de mí siempre la supo.

"Espíritu animal, agujero negro, destino." Esas palabras no dejaban de aparecer en su mente como en una sopa de letras. Un recuerdo olvidado y que ahora palpitaba latente en su ser. Las respuestas a sus preguntas siempre estuvieron frente a ella; en cada palabra, en cada beso, abrazo y caricia, en cada lágrima y risa. En todo lo que vivió con Rachel.

El ciervo bajó un poco el hocico y comenzó a olfatear su palma. A Max se le oprimió el pecho cuando haciendo un dulce y agudo sonido descansó su largo mentón en ella con los ojos apaciblemente cerrados. Era un espíritu, así que no sentía su cuerpo, pero sí una extraña y cálida energía a su alrededor. Él también parecía sentirla a ella de alguna manera.

Y Max no podía sentirse peor por esa dulce bienvenida que le dio al ser reconocida.

—Tú también me recuerdas… —musitó, moviendo los dedos para acariciarlo. Solo lograba atravesarlo—. Pero qué digo… Tú sabías todo desde el principio, por eso aparecías en mis visiones para advertirme del peligro. —Sonrió de soslayo—. Pero cuando antes estaba aquí lo único que hacías era huir a los saltitos cada vez que me acercaba, ahora estás tan dócil... —Pasó la mano a su peluda mejilla; el ciervo ladeó el rostro y comenzó a lamerle la palma, haciendo que Max suavizara la sonrisa—. Dime, ¿de verdad sabías lo que iba a ocurrir en el pasado? Con nosotras dos…

Él volvió la cabeza al frente y la miró fijamente, pero solo eso hizo. Max esperó con una pizca de esperanza que pudiese hablar, no obstante, llegó a la rápida conclusión de que eso solo podía pasar en sus visiones y en ese extraño mundo donde se enteró de su verdadera naturaleza. En la realidad… era imposible. Rachel solo era un espíritu acompañante que la guiaba en sus aventuras, en eso se transformaba al morir. Sin embargo, era indudable que el ciervo la reconocía y que cambió su trato para con ella desde que viajó al pasado hasta ahora que volvió al presente. En el medio de ello todo cambió, el vínculo de ambas creció. Si se ponía a analizarlo, en sus encuentros pasados el ciervo siempre la miraba con cierto afecto y curiosidad, pero ahora en sus ojos yacían unas profundas emociones que anteriormente no poseía.

Al verlos entendió todo.

Sí, el destino del ciervo siempre fue protegerla y guiarla, eso le quedó claro a Max, pero también estaba muy claro que un suceso inesperado se sumó a la causa del espíritu: enamorarse. Cuando éste se vio venir eso, porque seguro lo vio en cualquiera fuera su plano astral, entró en estado de alerta y decidió acompañarla al pasado a través de sus visiones. Max no debía desviarse de su deber -el cual todavía intentaba descubrir si era solo detener a Jefferson- y menos sacrificarse por Rachel. Aquella no era su meta, morir menos. El ciervo se lo dijo en ese mundo inexistente: la heroína solo tenía una misión, y para nada era salvar a sus amigas. Cuando el hilo de la vida se ha cortado, debe quedarse así, o de lo contrario habrá consecuencias.

 _¿Qué podría ser peor que estas consecuencias? He perdido todo..._

—Supongo que las reglas comunes no se aplican a los espíritus, los sentimientos de la Rachel del pasado te llegaron… ¿o es que era el destino que te llegaran?, ¿estaba pactado así? ¿Tú sabías que íbamos a formar un vínculo, verdad? Uno que no… —Descendió el rostro con tristeza—… me convenía tener.

El ciervo continuaba observándola sin responderle nada, pero en sus ojos Max lograba ver las respuestas.

—Sí, sabías todo lo que iba a pasar, porque tú… —Le tembló la voz. Se humedeció los labios con las lágrimas rodando por sus pecosas mejillas. Su voz casi no existía, no había fortaleza para hablar más allá de un murmullo. El dolor se la robó—… tú eres mi destino. Mi animal espiritual.

 _Y la persona que más amo en el universo._

—Tiene sentido que estuvieras al tanto de todo, hasta de... mi futuro sufrimiento. Incluso la Rachel del pasado tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ser salvada. ¿Ella inconscientemente escuchaba tus advertencias? Son el mismo alma pero en tiempos diferentes... así que es probable que sí.

 _El mismo alma... Rachel está frente a mí, pero... al mismo tiempo no lo está._

Max cerró los ojos con una punzante tristeza clavada en el pecho. La desesperación deseaba regresar, la furia también. Todo quería volver a atacarla sin piedad, y no sabía en cuál camino descarrilarían sus emociones, que se debatían entre rendirse al dolor y seguir adelante. La primera opción llevaba la ventaja, incluso pensó que sonaba mejor.

—No querías que sufriera ¿cierto? Por eso las advertencias, por eso insistías en que no luchara contra lo inevitable. Por esto. —Desvió la vista a la tumba. La tierra y el poco césped que había se encontraban húmedos por la llovizna; carteles tirados atrás junto a otras chatarras lo decoraban, dándole un aire aún más abandonado y tétrico. Ni siquiera tenía una tumba decente—. Aunque estoy segura que por algo más me advertías. —Estrechó la mirada, sospechosa, e hizo un amague de levantarse— ¡Agh! —Se quejó de pronto, volviendo a colocar la rodilla en el suelo y llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Se la refregó. Ese forzado movimiento despertó un agudo dolor en ella. Uno que no captó al llegar al presente debido a lo paralizada que estaba— ¿Qué mierda...?

Se miró la mano y entreabrió los ojos al hallar sangre en su palma. El ciervo se acercó, curioso, y la olfateó, para luego pasar la lengua por ella.

—¿Cómo me hice esto?

Al aterrizar. O tal vez ya se encontraba así por haber cambiado la historia, o quizá sin darse cuenta se golpeó recién con algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle un tajo en la cabeza sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

 _No, imposible._

Ninguna de esas opciones le convencía.

Continuó observándose la mano pensativamente al tiempo que muy despacio su cerebro empezaba a comprender, enlazar acontecimientos, desenlazar otros, descartar ideas ridículas y resolver la ecuación, que lejos de aminorar la carga que tenía en sus hombros, le puso más peso.

Mucho más peso.

Max deslizó los ojos por el césped hasta detenerlos donde yacía la sangre que encontró al despertar.

—Esa... no es la sangre de Chloe, es mi sangre.

Exacto. No era de ella, era imposible que lo fuese, porque Chloe murió en el pasado junto a Rachel. Jefferson no le disparó esta última vez, fue Nathan. No murió en el vertedero, sino en el cuarto oscuro. La historia cambió. Max no llegó a pasar el tiempo que pasó con ella en el presente al mudarse de Seattle debido a que Chloe nunca llegó viva a ese tiempo. Aceleró su muerte, para ser más exactos, seis meses antes de que ocurriese.

Sus labios comenzaron a tiritar.

Posiblemente su muerte llevó a la Max del presente a investigar a Jefferson cuando llegó a Arcadia Bay y se enteró lo que había ocurrido con Chloe, al igual que anteriormente la desaparición de Rachel las llevó a la dos a una aventura para descubrir su paradero. La única y gran diferencia con el presente que antes vivió y con éste era que Max ahora no tenía los recursos para regresar al momento donde falleció Chloe. Si mal no pensaba, debía estar enterrada en algún sitio al igual que Rachel.

 _No puede ser..._

Si había alguna esperanza de salvar a su mejor amiga, se perdió.

—No hay... manera de salvarla a ella tampoco. No puedo volver al pasado.

 _Fui al pasado para rescatarla a ella y a Rachel, pero al final terminé... terminé matando a Chloe antes de tiempo._

Las lágrimas se acumularon tanto en sus ojos que le ardieron. Pestañeó y se derrumbaron todas juntas por sus enrojecidos cachetes.

No tenía una fotografía para trasladarse al último momento de Chloe, si es que todavía podía trasladarse. En sí, no tenía ninguna foto porque no llevaba su bolso encima, por ende, ni su diario ni la cámara. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su bolso? Ella apareció tirada en el barro y con un tajo en la cabeza, eso es lo único que sabía.

—¿En la academia? —se preguntó en un mínimo murmullo, rascándose la cabeza con exasperación, como si así pudiera revolverse el cerebro para encontrar la respuesta faltante. El ciervo la miraba con curiosidad y galopando una pata para llamar la atención—. No..., Jefferson debió destruirlo porque habían evidencias en su contra adentro.

Cierto... y no. Antes de viajar al pasado ella se encontraba en el cuarto oscuro secuestrada por su profesor. Debía empezar a recordar por ahí. Con las piezas en su lugar, conociendo a los villanos protagonistas y sumando su nata inteligencia y rapidez para atar cabos sueltos, no le era muy difícil imaginarse toda la historia mientras de paso su ritmo cardíaco se descontrolaba:

Max pudo escapar del cuarto oscuro porque el destino de Jefferson cambió al ser asesinado por Nathan, por ende, cual efecto colateral, en el presente también murió. Alguien debió matarlo aquí, o al menos eso suponía. No obstante, había un importante detalle que no encajaba: Jefferson al igual que Chloe murieron seis meses atrás, no pudo haber sido él quien la secuestró. Las fechas no coincidían. Max fue secuestrada meses después, lo cual solo podía significar que su secuestrador cambió, porque estaba segura de que fue secuestrada. Si se fijaba bien, tenía unas leves marcas rojas en las muñecas, tal como si hubiera sido amordazada. Eso, el no tener sus pertenencias y estar herida eran pruebas suficientes para confirmar su teoría. El único y otro posible secuestrador que se le ocurría era Nathan, que probablemente al borde de la locura -tal como lo vio antes- y temiendo que todo saliese a la luz debido a una posible investigación que se estaría llevando a cabo por la muerte de su profesor y la desaparición de Rachel y Chloe, la secuestró al intuir que la posible culpable no era otra más que Max y sus intentos de incriminarlo tanto a él como a Jefferson para vengar a su amiga. Alguien desconocido, a quien le gustaría darle las gracias, interfirió permitiéndole escapar del cuarto oscuro y de las garras de Nathan, que, según vio en el pasado, si hubiese cometido ese asesinato poco tardaría en arrepentirse y jalar el gatillo sobre su sien para destrozarse la cabeza. No era el destino de la heroína morir allí porque ella sobrevivió en el pasado. Su único camino era escapar, y eso hizo gracias al misterioso salvador. Max llegó al vertedero con algún motivo y herida. Un motivo importante como para no curarse antes. En el camino manchó el césped de sangre.

Imaginando todo paso a paso, derivó la vista a las manchas de sangre que pintaban la pared del refugio de Chloe. El ciervo también las miró.

 _Eso... Algo estaba buscando, pero no era a Chloe. Debido al cambio que generé ella ya estaba muerta desde mucho antes de que me secuestraran, meses antes, ¿entonces qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Vine a revivirla de alguna manera? ¿Quizás a buscar alguna fotografía?_

Esa Max se apoyó en la pared, agotada y manchándola de sangre en consecuencia, y luego de luchar contra el desmayo inminente que cualquier golpe en la cabeza provocaría, finalmente se desvaneció sobre la tierra. Y ahí despertó la Max que viajó al pasado y mutó los acontecimientos. Despertó sola en un presente algo cambiado y con la misma tormenta aproximándose, además de la de su corazón.

Cerró los puños hasta dejar bien marcados los nudillos en los bordes. La única razón para continuar existiendo era quizás poder rescatar a Chloe de la muerte, pero ahora ni eso ocurriría. Las manchas de sangre la confundieron, impidiéndole razonar en su momento que la situación de Chloe era la misma que la de Rachel. Max no podía regresar al pasado aunque quisiese. Lamentablemente una parte desesperanzada de ella lo sabía desde antes de descubrir la verdad, sin embargo, se negó a creerle. Ahora no le quedaba otra opción más que la resignación.

 _Si tan solo..._

¿La foto de las tres que tomó en el pasado? Sí, claro que pensó en eso como una opción para volver, pero había un "pequeño problema" ya mencionado. No la tenía, no conservaba ninguna de las que tomó. Al igual que el bolso, todo se perdió. Empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos sabiendo bien que no cabían allí, excepto si adquirían la forma de una bolita de papel. Por supuesto, nada. Quién sabe cómo cambio realmente y en su totalidad el rumbo de la historia más allá de las pocas certezas que tenía, pero del modo que fuese, la foto y el bolso desaparecieron, y sus esperanzas también. No soportaron el viaje; todas sus armas le fueron robadas. Todo la llevaba a pensar a que su existencia en el pasado fue borrada debido a que reemplazó a su otro yo a la fuerza. Ella no tenía que existir allí, por ende, tampoco tenía que volver.

Pareciera como si el universo lo hiciese apropósito para castigarla por haberlo desafiado distorsionando las líneas temporales y la vida en sí. Max jugó con la muerte, la retó a un duelo; tal imperdonable pecado al universo no le gustó. Nadie debía romper con las reglas y alterar el tiempo, al menos no a tal extremo como revivir a una persona. Nadie debía jugar con lo que ya se encontraba escrito. Y eso la llevaba a un solo pensamiento, a una sola palabra:

Consecuencias.

A Max le fue totalmente prohibida la entrada a otras dimensiones por sus rebeldes acciones. Todo le fue arrebatado.

Ahora no solo no podía salvar a Rachel, sino que después de tantos esfuerzos, tantas salvadas y enfrentamientos con la parca, al final fue Max la que terminó por marcar para siempre el destino de Chloe: la muerte.

Frunció el ceño sin quitar la vista del césped ensangrentado, como si contemplarlo por segundos, minutos, hiciese un milagro y la trajera de vuelta.

 _Chloe, lo lamento tanto... ¡Perdóname!_

Las dos personas más importantes de su vida se le escaparon de las manos por sus propias manos, al igual que su sensatez, que seguía en decadencia.

—Todo es mi culpa... Mi maldita culpa. —Lloriqueó negando impotentemente con la cabeza.

 _Me he... quedado sola. Estoy sola. Lo único que me queda..._

Observó al ciervo, que continuaba a su lado y mirándola profundamente. Max se perdió en sus ojos y arrugó las comisuras cuando la imagen de Rachel apareció en su mente recordándole el porqué tomó tantos riesgos, y sonriéndole también. Siempre le sonreía, incluso en el peor de los momentos. Tampoco pudo salvarla a ella a pesar de habérselo prometido, a pesar de haberle insistido en que se aferrara a la vida. Ahora la que no quería aferrarse era ella misma.

—Quizás debí haberte escuchado... Tú eres lo único que queda, que me queda..., además de pedirte disculpas por no poder salvarte ni cumplir la promesa que te hice. —Acarició su cabeza, lloriqueando. El ciervo la levantó para disfrutar más las caricias, acción que le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, porque en dos ya se encontraba partido hacía bastante—. Lo siento tanto... tanto... Perdóname, Rach. Yo... en serio pensaba que podría salvarte, una parte de mí todavía lo piensa, pero no puedo volver al pasado sin distorsionar al universo en consecuencia, es imposible, esta vez crearé un verdadero caos. En sí... ni sé si puedo volver, no hay manera lógica de hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ya no sé... No sé qué hacer.

Max se sentó frente a la tumba y abrazó sus rodillas. Sus ojos, apagados como las ganas de seguir adelante, se perdieron en la tierra hinchada por unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas, pero ella ni los percibió. No sentía nada más que un inmenso dolor. El ciervo se mantenía cerca de ella, acompañándola en silencio. La lluvia lo atravesaba, contrario a la heroína, que se estaba empapando y poco le importaba. Todo dejó de importarle cuando aterrizó en el presente.

—Me estoy cansando, Rach. Haga lo que haga… todo sigue igual. Tú sigues igual, Chloe sigue igual. —Reforzó el agarre en sus rodillas—. Estoy llegando a creer que tienes razón, no puedo cambiar lo que está escrito. Quizás debo aceptar como cualquier persona lo que sucedió y seguir mi camino, pero… no lo veo posible. No es posible para mí. No soy tan fuerte como todos creen, aquí la única fuerte eres tú.

El ciervo la miró con curiosidad, y luego de escucharla atentamente se acercó a su rostro. Le dio un empujoncito con la cabeza, provocando que Max esbozara una frágil sonrisa que vino acompañada de muchas lágrimas más.

—Hasta siendo un maldito ciervo eres una ternura… Ja. —Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, sollozando—. No seas así, me destruyes, si es que algo queda de mí... Ya no puedo soportar esto, que estés aquí sin estar realmente, no poder volver al pasado para verte... —Enterró el rostro en sus rodillas— ¿Por qué… tuve que conocerte? Si hubiera sabido que sería tan doloroso...

 _No, lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo es que seguramente lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a meterme contigo._

Max se sentía absolutamente vacía; un cascarón vacío. La tristeza había tocado su corazón como nunca y no parecía querer irse. Le quemaba, le apretaba el pecho, dolía a tal punto que no podía respirar bien, como si la angustia se hubiera llevado esa natural capacidad. No tenía fuerzas para nada, excepto para enloquecer. Porque así sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento, enloqueciendo y con un ataque de ira nacido de la tristeza. Demasiadas cosas… Demasiadas desgracias. Mucha culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso? ¿Por qué ocurrió todo en primer lugar?

—Quisiera saber la verdad… ¿sabes? —Colocó la mano en la tierra, justo encima de donde se encontraba enterrada, y la acarició— ¿Por qué le tocó a Chloe? ¿Por qué te tocó a ti? ¿Por qué eres tan especial? ¿Por qué tienes poderes? ¿Por qué yo los tengo? ¿Por qué estamos conectadas por el destino? Hay demasiadas cosas que no sé, me estoy volviendo loca… —Max apretó las muelas con una reprimida furia concentrándose en su cuerpo. Trataba de controlar el estallido, pero poco más duraría así— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora, Rachel? Ya no tengo fuerzas…, ya no sé qué hacer. Supongo que eso te alegra. Tú no querías que cambiara las cosas y eso es exactamente lo que está pasando. No puedo cambiar una mierda. —Frunció el entrecejo— ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?, ¿cómo inició? Me contaste tu historia, ya sé, pero hay algo que no sé. Algo respecto a ese día en el que desapareciste.

Max deslizó los dedos por la tierra, llevándosela consigo. El solo pensar en lo que había debajo eliminaba las escasas defensas que le quedaban.

 _Su cuerpo... Su cuerpo está aquí. Ella está aquí._

Y su juicio. La balanza de la justicia que lo mantenía equilibrado, liderado por la razón de un lado y por el otro de las emociones, comenzaba a pesar mucho. El lado emocional pesaba demasiado. Iba a desplomarse en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué terminaste así ese día? —masculló con ira.

El hilo se estaba rompiendo.

 _¿Por qué? ... ¡POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE!_

Y eso fue todo. Se rompió, estallando en su mente.

Se levantó de un salto; el ciervo se sobresaltó. Max lo miró inmersa de lágrimas.

—¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué fuiste tan idiota?! ¡¿Por qué te metiste con esos psicópatas?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! —gritó agotada e impotente, para luego caer otra vez de rodillas en la tierra como si no pudiese sostener el peso de sus sentimientos. Se cubrió la cara, llorando—. Nada… justifica lo que hiciste. Dejarme sola… tanto tú como Chloe. ¡Son unas imbéciles! Van por la vida haciéndose las duras con sus drogas y bandas de rock ¡y miren como terminaron! ¡En especial tú! —Señaló al ciervo— ¡No me interesa que hayas tenido una vida de mierda, que ese día quisieras matarte porque no estabas cumpliendo tus sueños o lo que mierda sea! ¡Madura de una puta vez! ¡No eres la única que sufre! ¡¿Qué hay de los que dejas atrás?! —Apretó los puños hasta lastimarse de tanto que clavó las uñas en su piel— ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE MÍ?!

El ciervo ladeó el rostro con inocencia, cosa que no aportó a su paciencia. Max bajó la cabeza aspirando el llanto, y golpeó el pasto con furia. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia saltaron a su rostro al hacerlo.

—Estoy tan cansada de ti… ¿Ahora la nueva es que morirás una y otra vez por ayudarme? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? —decía entre llanto y llanto. Finalmente lo había liberado en una explosión que no creía ser capaz de sosegar. Mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de hacerlo— ¡Te odio! ¡Odio todo esto! ¡Me odio a mí por no poder salvarte! ¡Por no poder hacer nada por las dos! ¡¿Para qué mierda me dieron estos poderes si no puedo cambiar nada?! ¡Dímelo de una puta vez, dijiste que lo harías! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo quiero saber la verdad!

Max se derrumbó sobre la tumba y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todas sus penas reprimidas, todo lo que pasó en el último tiempo y toda su impotencia y dolor la dejó allí, en su tumba. El ciervo observaba esa lastimosa escena desde lo alto con aire pensativo.

—No es justo... ¡No es justo! —exclamó Max entre gimoteos, plegando los dedos contra el césped. Lo desgarró hasta arrancarlo mientras los espasmos le sacudían la espalda debido al poderoso llanto que le estaba arrebatando la energía— ¿Por qué... pasó todo esto? —Sus lágrimas se resbalaron por la nariz y yacieron en la tierra. Las contempló cansada, muy cansada y queriendo desaparecer, y cerró los ojos dispuesta a quedarse allí para cumplir su deseo. El único que era capaz de cumplir—. Ya... no importa. Al menos... déjame estar acá hasta que la tormenta acabe con todo.

El ciervo entrecerró sus largas pestañas y comenzó a caminar hacia la tumba. Max parpadeó con debilidad al ver unas transparentes patas parándose en ella. Se apartó y lo miró aspirando el llanto por la nariz.

—¿Qué…?

El ciervo empezó a refregar una pata contra la tierra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con la voz tomada mientras él continuaba con el mismo movimiento— ¿Quieres mostrarme algo? —Max se secó las lágrimas y afinó la vista en su pata. Agrandó los ojos cuando notó el lugar exacto donde parecía querer cavar: justo encima de donde se encontraba enterrada Rachel.

 _No me digas que..._

Una descabellante respuesta apareció en su mente. Una que le generó una pesada e incómoda sensación en el centro del pecho, tal como si lo estuvieran succionando por dentro.

Pasó la visión a él, boquiabierta y con la piel erizándose.

—No…, estás loca. No lo haré.

El ciervo detuvo el movimiento y la observó unos instantes, para luego volver a refregar la pata con más fuerza. Max tragó saliva. Los nervios, que tardaron en despertar por la súbita sorpresa, empezaron a disparar chispazos que le recorrieron el estómago hasta el punto de sentirlo cosquillear. Su querido ciervo lo único que hacía era empeorar aquello al no desistir con su pedido.

—¡Estás loca! —Se puso de pie de un tirón— ¡La última vez casi vomito por…! —Se tapó la nariz cuando el aroma a la muerte asaltó a sus recuerdos—. Por… el olor. Rachel, no puedo.

Esta vez fueron dos patas las que refregaron el suelo rápidamente, tal como un perro excavando histérico. Max volvió a tragar saliva y en esta ocasión le costó más pasarla por la garganta.

—¡Te digo que no puedo! —Se desesperó— ¡Una vez fue lo suficientemente impresionante! ¡¿Cómo mierda crees que será ahora que somos…?! —Bajó el rostro, sollozando—. Éramos… —Se cubrió la cara con los hombros temblando por el llanto—. Te amo… No puedo verte así. Jamás podré olvidar esa imagen.

El ciervo detuvo su insistencia al verla tan descompensada, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse. Se paró en dos patas para llegar a su altura y con la cabeza trató de levantar su mentón. Max emitió un diminuto sonido cuando frotó el rostro contra su mejilla en un tierno consuelo.

—No puedo sentirte… —Sonrió de lado con una visible angustia—… pero gracias. —Trató de acariciarle el lomo, pero lo único que consiguió fue traspasarlo de nuevo, lo cual estrujó a su corazón—. Realmente eres un espíritu.

El ciervo regresó al suelo con las cuatro patas y asintió, confirmando que la entendía completamente. Penetró más sus esmeraldas ojos en los suyos. Max sabía lo que quería pedirle, y las probabilidades de escapar de ello eran casi nulas.

—¿Es tan importante lo que tengo que ver? —preguntó, dubitativa. El ciervo asintió otra vez— ¿Hay algo que debo buscar? —No asintió— ¿Entonces qué…? ¿Con qué necesidad me haces hacer esto, Rach? —dijo al tiempo que él regresaba a la tumba. Giró su largo cuello hacia ella y volvió a frotar la pata contra la tierra. Max cerró los párpados, mordiéndose el labio—. Vas a matarme.

Abrió los ojos, posó la atención donde el ciervo continuaba frotando, y se dio cuenta de que nada más quedaba que hacerle caso. No había otro camino, todos los demás no funcionaron. No podía volver al pasado, no podía salvarla a ella ni a Chloe, lo único que podía hacer era cumplir la última voluntad de Rachel. No por nada quería mostrarle algo, tenía que ser importante para obligarla a hacer semejante cosa tan espeluznante. Quizás… ¿todavía quedaba alguna esperanza?, ¿todavía quedaban cosas por descubrir? Esas cosas que anhelaba saber con urgencia desde hacía tiempo.

Quizás la historia aún no había terminado.

—De verdad… te odio —dijo, agachándose con sigilo a la tumba. Plantó los ojos en la tierra y respiró hondo, preparándose—. Esto va a cambiarme, estoy segura. Nunca volveré a ser la misma cuando te vea… así. Estamos rozando una intimidad innecesariamente morbosa, Rach. —Se refregó la cara y ahí quedó unos segundos, cubriéndose la boca mientras observaba fijamente la tumba, y de paso se imaginaba apocalípticamente lo que estaba por presenciar—. Puta madre... No voy a poder soportarlo, lo sé. Voy a terminar de enloquecer. —Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta algo que le sirviera para taparse la nariz. Encontró un pañuelo que siempre tenía de emergencia cada vez que sufría derrames nasales. Al menos eso ayudaría cuando llegara el peor de los momentos—. Pero si es tan importante para ti, lo haré.

Max alzó la mirada para ver al ciervo antes de proceder con la locura que le pidió, volvió a tomar aire y empezó a cavar con las manos. Para su mala suerte, estaba resultando más fácil que la última vez por lo húmeda que se encontraba la tierra. Si todo seguía igual a cuando abandonó el presente, el cuerpo de Rachel no debería estar enterrado muy profundo. La primera vez que la descubrieron con Chloe no tardaron mucho en hallarla.

Un trozo de tierra saltó a su mejilla por sus movimientos. Se paralizó unos drásticos instantes mientras percibía como la pegajosa y helada tierra se sumía contra su piel. Su rostro tembló. Max se encontraba demasiado atenta a todo, y sus sentidos demasiados sensibles debido al terror de lo que estaba por acontecer. Le hubiera gustado apagarlos, no funcionaba con ellos activos, pero era imposible. Mientras más pensaba en eso, más se activaban y más comenzaba a sudar frío.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Miró al ciervo de reojo, que esperaba sentado a su lado y, a comparación de ella, totalmente tranquilo. Tanto, que empezó a acicalarse su largo cuello como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Max lo envidió, porque ella de tranquila no tenía nada. Sentía que la cordura estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos. Si en sí ver un cadáver de hacía seis meses era impresionante, por no decir aterrorizante, ver el de tu ser amado más. Estaba asustada, entristecida, queriéndose matar, con miles de contradictorias emociones cruzándose, luchando entre sí. Ninguna ganaba la batalla, solo lograban desorientarla más.

El ciervo notó su insistente mirada y señaló con el hocico la tierra, obligándola a volver a su deber. Max arqueó una disgustada ceja.

—Tsk… Maldita. Siempre tan empática.

Regresó la vista a la tumba y continuó cavando y puteándola en silencio. La tierra quedaba atascada en sus uñas, brindándole una sensación absoluta de asco. Le temblaban las manos, provocando que sus movimientos fueran torpes. Intentaba controlar el temblor, sin embargo, no podía detener esos nervios tan profundos que le devoraban la psiquis y entorpecían a su cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, siguió cavando.

Se acercaba el momento, lo sabía. Mientras más refregaba y hundía las manos, menos sentía que la tierra se colaba entre sus dedos. La cantidad estaba disminuyendo considerablemente y su pánico aumentando, al igual que el pilón de barro a su lado. Estaba demasiado cerca, y saber que lo estaba le hacía desear que nunca llegase a estarlo. Trataba de no hundir mucho las manos, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar encontrar su cuerpo, pero solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Y un olor en el aire que de pronto entró a su nariz de un disparo, sacudiéndola, lo confirmó.

Algo empezaba a olerse. Un olor que muy lejos estaba de ser ese cautivador aroma a jazmines al que tanto llegó a acostumbrarse y amar. Este era completamente repugnante. Con los labios tiritando, desenterró una de sus manos y agarró el pañuelo. Se cubrió la nariz, tomó coraje unos largos segundos en los que su corazón le pedía a gritos ayuda de tanto que palpitaba, y siguió quitando la tierra solo con una. El olor era cada vez más fuerte. Su confiable pañuelo no estaba funcionando muy bien.

 _No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, ¡no quiero ver nada!_

De repente, su mano tocó algo diferente; una textura más sólida. Tragando saliva con fuerza, frunció los dedos contra… ¿Qué era eso? Era suave pero parecía agrietado, gastado. ¿Tela? ¿Ropa?

Ropa.

Ensanchó los ojos con el corazón a punto de explotar, y en un arranque sacó la mano con tanto impulso que lo que restaba de tierra voló frente a sus, ahora, impresionados ojos. Otros; grises, abultados y duros como una piedra, la observaron desde lo bajo penetrantemente.

—¡NO! —Max gateó hacia atrás, desesperada— ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! —Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y el putrefacto olor a la muerte no tardó en alcanzarla cuando el pañuelo cayó al suelo— ¡UGH! —Se dio la vuelta sintiendo unas poderosas arcadas que subieron tan rápido por su garganta como los nervios por sus pies. Incapaz de tolerarlas, abrió la boca y empezó a vomitar una y otra vez, agarrándose el pecho con fuerza. El olor superaba al de la carne podrida, muy podrida y putrefacta.

Entre gimoteos, lágrimas, bilis que escapaba de sus labios y desesperación pura, tanteó con la mano el suelo y agarró el pañuelo. Se tapó la nariz respirando hondo por la boca y repitiendo la acción histéricamente. En medio del acto miró al costado con los ojos enrojecidos y lagrimosos, y éstos se expandieron cuando unos gusanos que escaparon de la tumba empezaron a arrastrarse por la tierra justo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡N-NO! —Rodó hacia el lado contrario y trató de reincorporarse sin éxito alguno. Sus codos y rodillas se resbalaban por la tierra mojada. Trataba de nuevo y volvía a resbalarse, y así en un círculo repetitivo desesperante.

Quería alejarse de allí con una urgencia jamás sentida.

—¡MIERDA! —Se acurrucó contra su propio cuerpo, que no paraba de temblar— ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

 _¡Está irreconocible! ¡Su cara…! ¡SU CARA!_

Se volteó, quedando boca arriba, y se cubrió la frente con el aliento perdido y los ojos bien abiertos debido a la impresión. No podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

 _Esa ya no es… su cara. ¡Esa ya no es ella!_

De soslayo y difuso, reconoció la figura del ciervo acercándose. Insistente y pasando totalmente su crisis por alto, señaló la tumba con el hocico. Max apretó las mandíbulas, furibunda.

—¡DAME UN PUTO MINUTO! ¡¿VISTE TU JODIDA CARA?! —Se sentó torpemente, reforzando el agarre en el pañuelo—. Seis meses… ¡SEIS MESES ENTERRADA AHÍ! ¡DÉJAME RESPIRAR UN PUTO SEGUNDO!

Fue una forma de decir, porque el repugnante aroma a la muerte estaba intoxicando el aire. Si respiraba sería el fin.

El ciervo sacudió ambas orejas y se quedó contemplándola unos instantes que le hicieron arrepentirse inmediatamente de sus palabras. El tacto la había abandonado.

Max relajó la frente y se achicó en el lugar.

—Yo… Perdóname, no lo quise decir así. Estoy un poco… en shock. —le dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

El ciervo le mantuvo la mirada y giró el cuello. Miró su cuerpo humano descompuesto, y como si nada empezó a caminar hacia él. Se paró encima, provocando que Max negara con la cabeza absolutamente en contra de su posible idea.

—Dije que me des un segundo…, por favor. —Bufó, refregándose la garganta por el ardor que permanecía gracias a los vómitos. Hubiese deseado agua, pero en ese momento no podía pasar ni una sola gota sin querer devolverla.

Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse pisando fuerte para no resbalarse. No quería ver el cuerpo descompensando de nuevo, con una vez fue suficiente. Sin embargo, como si el morbo la dominara, no pudo evitar alzar un poco la cabeza y espiar otra vez su desfigurado rostro.

—¡La puta madre! —Le dio la espalda, agitada y con el corazón a mil por hora. Parecía como si la piel de Rachel se hubiese derretido por el calor. Solo sus ojos quedaron duros y saltones, queriendo escapar de los párpados. Todo lo demás perdió forma y continuaba perdiéndola rápidamente gracias al potente sol que daba en ese lugar. Era su cuerpo, sí, pero más flojo y... descontracturado, por no decir deforme. Uno de sus hombros yacía más abajo del otro y los brazos tiesos en el lugar.

Y pálidos. Un color tan gris como un día nublado pintaba todo su cuerpo. No obstante, su rostro se ganaba el premio a la deformidad. La primera vez que la desenterraron no llegó a verlo y agradeció aquello, pero hoy empezó a desenterrar muy arriba, lo cual le hizo maldecirse por dentro. Estaba tan paralizada que dudaba si podría volver a cubrir su cuerpo con la tierra.

—Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto… pero estás horrible.

El tacto seguía sin aparecer. Su mente lo liquidó apenas vio su cadáver.

Apretando el pañuelo fuertemente contra la nariz, respiró más por la boca para recuperar el aliento perdido, pero solo un poco. El aire continuaba intoxicado por ese desagradable olor al cual jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse y menos olvidar. Las moscas hacían su aparición al olfatear a lo lejos un futuro manjar. El cuerpo de Max no paraba de tiritar, el corazón no daba indicios de calmarse. Todo estaba mal y tenía una tarea que cumplir; una bastante impactante. Si no juntaba valor esa tortura solo se extendería más.

 _¡Vamos, date vuelta!_

Era ahora o nunca. El ciervo continuaba esperándola.

 _¡Rachel quiere mostrarte algo! ¡Vamos!_ _A la una, a la dos..._

Contó hasta tres. Luego hasta cuatro, tres resultó poco y cuatro también. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, y así… llegó hasta cien, hasta que reunió valentía y finalmente se dio vuelta. Retomó los pasos con lentitud, y con mucho dolor e impresión contempló desde lo alto lo que alguna vez fue la hermosa e inigualable Rachel Amber. O mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. De repente se vio incapaz de apartar los ojos de su demacrado rostro, lo cual no hacía mucho ni podía ver. Estrechó la visión en su oreja; la pluma que siempre la acompañaba no la abandonó en su muerte, pero sí envejeció, quedando desplumada.

La pena la invadió con tanta fuerza que se tornó insoportable. Los recuerdos que pasó con ella también la atacaron, intensificando el dolor que sentía. Tenía que dejar de mirarla si quería volver en sí. Si quería calmar la ira que nuevamente anhelaba dominarla. Necesitaba despertar. Así que con un importante esfuerzo pasó la vista al ciervo frunciendo el ceño.

—Dime qué quieres que haga —musitó con la voz quebrada y un grado de furia. El ciervo, que continuaba parada sobre su cuerpo, refregó la pata en el medio de su pecho. Éste se encontraba cubierto por una playera negra que se mostraba muy desgarrada. Si mal no recordaba, era la misma playera que tenía Rachel en las fotos que encontró en el cuarto oscuro— ¿Quieres que busque algo ahí?

No asintió, eso no la dejó muy tranquila, pero otra no le quedaba más que seguir su indicación. Después de todo, era la misma Rachel la que le estaba pidiendo un favor.

—Bien…

Se agachó con mucha cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que de pronto ese irreconocible cuerpo se incorporara y le agarrara el cuello. ¿Por qué su despertar tendría que ser tan aterrador, no? Culpó a las películas de terror, asociando innecesariamente con Warren, que era fanático de ellas. ¿Por qué impusieron tanto miedo a los muertos? Los vivos daban más miedo. Vivos como Jefferson y Nathan que podían cometer atrocidades, que las cometieron.

 _¿Tengo que... tocarla?_

Con unas cuántas gotas de sudor navegando por su frente, alargó la mano y antes de tocar su pecho, su pupila, traviesa, se desvió hacia el rostro de Rachel. Amplió ambas de golpe. Otra vez esos abultados ojos la miraban penetrantemente, y ahora... muy de cerca. Bajó los párpados intentando huir de ellos y el poco aire que había recuperado se fue corriendo cuando detalló como de su entreabierta y pálida boca un gusano se asomaba, tratando de escapar arrastrándose por su labio inferior.

Cayó en su blanco cuello.

—¡NO! —Se puso de pie, tambaleante— ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo! —exclamó, caminando de un lado a otro con la mente rozando la demencia— ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo tocarte! ¡No puedo verte! ¡Apenas puedo respirar! —Viró la cara hacia el ciervo, conteniendo las lágrimas— ¡Te odio! ¡Juro que voy a salvarte solo para volverte a matar por hacerme pasar esta mierda!

Si no fuese porque no podía escuchar su voz, estaría segura de que el ciervo rió debido a su exasperación. Es más, corrección: estaba completamente segura de que por dentro se estaba riendo.

Y más lo aseguró cuando cambió de posición y fue hasta la cabeza de Rachel. Se paró en ella y la mandíbula de Max terminó en el suelo.

—¡Sal de ahí maldita morbosa! —Lo señaló con el dedo tiritando. Poco caso le hizo.

Comenzó a refregar las patas sobre su irreconocible rostro con el obvio objetivo de despertarla del terror que continuaba transitando por sus venas. La imagen era lo suficientemente bizarra como para desesperar a cualquiera.

—¡¿Esa es tu puta forma de obligarme?! ¡Estás jodidamente loca!

El ciervo siguió con su tortura cada vez más enérgico y, como si no fuera suficiente, empezó a pegar unos saltitos sobre ella.

 _¡Hija de...!_

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Detente de una vez! —Se acercó a paso rápido— ¡Lo haré! ¡Deja de saltar! —exclamó ya sin lucidez alguna— ¡Ten un poco de respeto por ti misma, carajo!

El ciervo le hizo caso, deteniéndose. La miró y sacudió la cabeza agitando la orejita rápidamente como si le picara. Parecía que los saltos hubiesen removido algo en ésta, generándole una comezón. O mejor dicho, parecía que se estaba cagando bastante en Max y su parálisis.

—Tsk... Si pudiera rascarte no lo haría por lo que hiciste, loca de mierda.

El ciervo, ignorándola, se rascó la oreja con una pata trasera y la observó como si nada, para luego achinar los ojos y comenzar a elevar el rostro mientras entreabría la boca como si quisiera expulsar algo.

Max ya no sabía qué esperar.

—¿Y ahora qué te pas...?

Estornudó haciendo un ruidito bastante gracioso, muy parecido al de un gato estornudando pero más ronco. Max pestañeó, detenida, y no pudo evitar emitir una desganada risita cuando soltó dos estornudos más meneando la cabeza.

—Siempre vienen de a tres... No me jodas, ¿los fantasmas se resfrían? —Cerró los ojos, suspirando—. Dame un respiro… Esto es una locura.

Max se refregó la frente mientras él se relamía la nariz y volvía a su posición, justo en el pecho de Rachel. La miró, expectante. Tenía que admitir que sus incoherentes actos y esos ridículos estornudos le hicieron olvidarse un poco del horror que venía percibiendo hacía minutos.

—Ya voy, ya voy… Dios, eres insoportable.

 _Me pregunto si lo hizo apropósito… Ja, claro que sí. Sigo tratando con la pesada de Rach._

Tomó aire por la boca y se agachó. El ciervo volvió a colocar la pata en su pecho, impaciente. Max lo observó en un reproche.

—Dije que lo haré y lo voy a hacer, cálmate. —Regresó la mirada a su pata. La detalló con atención buscando algo, lo que fuere, pero no encontraba nada. Entonces... —. Si no quieres que busque nada, supongo que solo tengo que… —empezó a decir, acercando cautelosamente la mano a su pecho—… tocarla.

Fusionándose con su pata, puso la mano en su pecho, que se sentía tan blando y frío como la nieve. Tragó saliva con un esfuerzo mucho mayor a los anteriores intentos, pero en esta ocasión se mantuvo firme.

—¿Y ahora qué?

El ciervo, que contemplaba atentamente su mano, pasó la vista ella y de pronto una cegadora luz blanca emanó del cuerpo de Rachel, quemándole las pupilas a Max.

—¡Agh! —Se tapó los ojos sintiéndolos arder y con la cabeza llenándose de incoherentes imágenes que pasaban a una velocidad tan impresionante por su mente, tal como unos rayos de luz, que apenas podía divisarlas— ¡¿Qué mier…?!

 _ **¡Vamos, Rachel! ¡Solo un toque más!**_

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _ **Un toque más y me desmayo, tarado. Ya estoy bastante pasada.**_

 _Esas voces... ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

Max se destapó los ojos sin entender nada, y menos entendió lo que ahora veía. Levantó el rostro con la mandíbula desencajada, y un luminoso cartel que conocía a la perfección le nubló la vista.

 _Este lugar..._

Su pecho empezó a retumbar y los oídos también, culpa de una música bien electrónica que se escuchaba de fondo.

—No puede ser… el Vortex —balbuceó, tratando de hacerle comprender a su cerebro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Giró el rostro de un lado a otro buscando el vertedero, que desapareció como por arte de magia, y plantó los ojos al frente, endurecida. Pestañeó cuando halló a un animado Nathan saliendo de la entrada— ¿Qué está...?

Max achinó la visión en la entrada para ver mejor, y poco a poco fue abriendo los párpados hasta dejarlos agrandados cuando Nathan salió de la oscuridad y reveló a una desarmada Rachel siendo llevaba por él.

—¿Qué…?

 _Rachel... ¡Es Rachel!_

—¡La fiesta sigue amiga, sigue! —exclamó, acomodando mejor su brazo encima de sus hombros y arrastrándola de la entrada del Vortex.

—Lo que sigue es la resaca que tengo, hijo de puta. No entiendo nada… —Rachel se refregó la cabeza con unos ojos bastantes perdidos y oscurecidos—. Esta vez te pasaste, ¿qué mierda tenía esa pastilla que me diste?

—¡Magia!

—Te pedí éxtasis, no magia, idiota —Gruñó— ¿A dónde vamos? —Su voz sonaba más ronca, rasposa y opacada de lo normal. Ella no se encontraba para nada en sus cabales.

—Quiero mostrarte un lugar, la fiesta seguirá ahí.

 _Esto es..._

Max, descongelando una pierna, adelantó un tembloroso paso que se detuvo al sentir una presencia a su alrededor. Bajó la mirada.

—Tú...

El ciervo estaba a su lado, contemplando esa escena concentradamente. Levantó el rostro y la miró, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia Nathan y Rachel. Se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y volteó el cuello hacia ella en una muda petición de que la siguiera. Max cerró los puños.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Volvimos al pasado? —Max derivó los ojos al suelo, que oscilaba de un lado a otro tal como si estuviese viéndolo mareada o con una gran borrachera encima. Pero ese mareo no era suyo—. No…, esto no es el pasado. —Se tocó el rostro buscando sentir alguna sensación—. No siento… nada. Estos son...

—¿Qué lugar, imbécil? Me duele la cabeza… El puto piso me da vueltas —habló Rachel entrecortadamente. Max regresó la atención a ella al escucharla. Rachel se frotaba la boca mientras arrugaba la frente con una asqueada mueca—. Creo que... quiero...

De repente se soltó del agarre de Nathan y se alejó apresurada. Antes de llegar a un lugar adecuado, se agachó de golpe y empezó a vomitar.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora te vas a poner a lanzar? —preguntó Nathan caminando hasta ella. Le acarició la espalda, solo para conseguir un manotazo de su parte.

—¡No me jod... ¡Ugh! —Devolvió el rostro al suelo y continuó vomitando emitiendo sofocados quejidos. Lo que expulsaba era completamente blanco, típico de una intoxicación con drogas— ¡M-Me cago en esa puta pastilla! —Respirando agitada, se limpió la boca con el brazo y reposó las manos en las rodillas—. Me siento mal...

—¿Para tanto? —inquirió Nathan, restándole importancia. Max lo fulminó con la mirada—. Sabes bien que mi mierda es limpia, no creo que eso te haya pegado mal.

—¡Bien, lo hizo! ¡Me pegó jodidamente mal! ¡Al igual que toda esta puta vida!

Rachel se fue hacia atrás, cayendo de culo en el suelo, y estampó la espalda contra la pared. Ahí quedó, con la cabeza gacha y agarrándose la frente mientras trataba de controlar las arcadas y recuperar el aliento perdido.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás más dramática que de costumbre. Quizás te pegó así porque no la habías probado antes. —acotó Nathan, cruzándose de brazos. Rachel negó con la cabeza aún sin ser capaz de levantarla.

—Tú me diste esa mierda, no te hagas el sabio ahora, imbécil. —Asomó los ojos por encima del brazo y en ellos Max captó no solo el malestar por la droga, sino también mucha... mucha tristeza y agotamiento.

Eran unos ojos a los cuales todo le daba igual.

—Pensé que iba a gustarte el viaje. —Se excusó Nathan—. Si hubiese sabido que ibas a terminar lanzando hasta la cena no te la hubiera dado.

Rachel bufó y se puso de pie sosteniéndose de la pared.

—Es todo, me voy a casa.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tan antijoda! ¡Fue solo una pequeña descarga!

—Pequeña las pelotas, me siento para el culo. —contraatacó ella, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. No paraba de tambalearse, y Max era casi su fiel sombra. El piso, las paredes, todo bailaba. Veía todo tan mal y en movimiento como lo veía Rachel, sensación que le provocaba un nauseabundo mareo.

Nathan se apresuró cuando notó que estaba a punto de derrumbarse y volvió a agarrar su brazo para pasarlo por encima de sus hombros.

—¡Pero me prometiste una sesión de fotos! —insistió.

El corazón de Max se aceleró.

 _¡No! ¡Este momento...!_

—¿Fotos?, ¿ahora? —Rachel arqueó una ceja— ¿Estás demente o qué? Ni puedo sonreír. Acabo de vomitar, imbécil.

—No necesito que sonrías. Es más, es lo que menos necesito. —respondió Nathan, tornándose sombrío—. Sabes bien que tu encanto pasa por otro lado, amiga.

Max comenzó a temblar en el lugar de ira. Ignorando la incoherente situación, en un impulso salió despedida a ellos.

—¡Rachel, no vayas! —Llegó hasta ella y sujetó su hombro, o eso trató. Se fue hacia adelante cuando lo atravesó, hecho que confirmó sus temores. Rachel no la vio, no podía verla— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Son estos…?

—¡Vamos, Rach! ¡Solo será un rato!

Ella se refregó la cabeza y miró a Nathan con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es ese lugar que mencionaste? —Estrechó la mirada, sospechosa—. Pareces nervioso. ¿Qué hay ahí?, ¿tu porno gay?

—Ja, ja, qué graciosa. Lo que hay es todo lo necesario para una sesión profesional de fotos. —Sonrió, confianzudo. Los oscuros ojos de Rachel se iluminaron un poco.

—¿Profesional?

 _El maldito sabía con qué manipularla..._

Pensó Max con la furia en aumento.

—Ajá. Te va gustar, lo descubrí hace poco. Parece que mi padre lo venía escondiendo hacía tiempo.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué tendría un lugar así?

—Yo qué sé, Rach. Sabes cómo es, todo con él es un puto misterio. —Se rascó la cabeza, evitando sus ojos—. Si no quieres una sesión de fotos, todo bien, ¿pero no quieres ir a verlo para la próxima vez? ¿Estamos al pedo, no? No hay nada mejor que hacer.

—Hm… —Rachel pasó la vista al frente con una aburrida mueca, justo donde se encontraba el perturbado rostro de Max. Sus verdes ojos se mostraban apagados, sin vida y muy parecidos a cuando la vio por primera vez: idos, tal como si Rachel en realidad no estuviese allí. No obstante, eso no era lo único parecido. Su ropa era igual a la de aquel día: el día en que desapareció—. No suena mal, es mejor que volver a los dormitorios. Además, ya me aburrió el puto Vortex, está lleno de idiotas. —Suspiró con un notable cansancio—. Pero sigo sintiéndome muy bajón como para seguir, ¿tienes coca ahí? Necesito despabilarme con urgencia.

Nathan sonrió.

—Obviamente, ¿por quién me tomas? Es más, tengo un poco ahora para que te recuperes.

Rachel se refregó la garganta con una expresión de dolor. El ácido de la cocaína le ardería terriblemente debido a los vómitos previos, y lo sabía.

—Eso va a doler como la mierda, pero no queda otra. —Hizo un ademán con la mano—. Dame.

Y no le importaba.

Nathan asintió muy complacido, y sacó una bolsita transparente del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La abrió y esparció el polvo blanco que contenía en el dorso de su propia mano. Comenzó a alinearlo.

—Es todo tuyo. Tendrás que hacerlo sin sorbete, no tengo.

Rachel elevó una débil comisura y se inclinó a su mano tapando una de sus fosas nasales. Aspiró de izquierda a derecha el polvo sobre su piel y levantó el rostro de golpe parpadeando fuertemente. Carraspeó, sintiendo el profundo ardor en la garganta, sin embargo, eso no impidió que empezara a esbozar una inmediata sonrisa y que sus pupilas se dilataran.

—¡Woah! ¡Mucho mejor! —exclamó, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y aspirando unas cuántas veces más para que el polvo terminara de entrar bien. Max negó el rostro con tristeza al ver esa imagen. Su actitud sobrepasaba la autodestructiva. Acababa de vomitar y ya se estaba dando una línea de coca, ¿qué tipo de persona hacía eso? Una descarrilada, por supuesto—. Pero temo que no me va a durar mucho el efecto, ¿queda lejos ese lugar? —Lo miró, dándose unos golpecitos en la nariz con la yema del dedo para impregnar el polvo restante.

—En mi auto llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos. Allá vas a poder recargar.

—¿Tú no quieres? —Rachel señaló la bolsa relamiéndose las encías hiperactivamente.

—Por ahora no, tengo que cuidarte mi querida amiga.

Mientras más avanzaba el diálogo, más a la heroína se le comprimía el pecho y los pensamientos se descabellaban, fluctuando entre querer asesinar a Nathan o perdonarlo por lo que descubrió en el pasado de su persona. El primer pensamiento le llevaba la delantera al segundo por mucho.

—No vayas… —masculló Max, llevando las manos al rostro de Rachel— ¡No vayas, Rach! —Trató de sujetarlo, pero solo logró traspasarlo. No podía tocarla, era un hecho, y tenía que confirmar si aquello era por la razón que creía.

Miró por encima de su hombro y contempló uno de los tantos carteles que cubrían las puertas oscuras del Vortex. La fecha de los panfletos terminó por confirmar todo.

 _Veintidós de abril… Hoy es el día._

El día en el que su vida terminaría, y Max no podía cambiar eso porque...

—Estos son… —Pasó la vista a Nathan y Rachel, que se alejaban de la entrada para ir al estacionamiento, y luego observó al ciervo a su lado—… recuerdos. Tus últimos recuerdos.

En efecto. Por eso el piso daba vueltas, porque Rachel lo veía así. La heroína se encontraba viendo a través de sus ojos.

El ciervo asintió y el corazón de Max latió desaforado. No tenía un minuto de paz, realmente... ni uno solo. En el medio de ese minuto, en esos contados segundos, la vida seguía demostrándole que no podía ser más extraña e impredecible.

E incoherente.

 _No... Imposible. ¡Tiene que ser un sueño!_

—¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! —Llevó la mano a él en un arranque, y, para su sorpresa, en esta ocasión logró sentir su pelaje cuando le rozó el lomo. Se paralizó. No podía percibirse a ella misma, pero sí lograba percibir al ciervo— ¿Qué demonios... eres tú?

—Una aliada.

Max ahogó un sorprendido sonido.

 _Su voz... ¡Es la voz de Rachel!_

La situación cada vez más la superaba. No tenía lógica estar en sus recuerdos.

 _Lógica..._

Poco tardó en sentirse estúpida al pensar en eso. Desde el principio no tuvo lógica. Desde que descubrió que tenía poderes y que los espíritus existían.

Max le mantuvo la mirada apretando los puños.

—Ahora puedes hablar… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué puedo ver tus recuerdos? ¡Cómo puede ser que los vea!

El ciervo cerró los ojos, apacible, y empezó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Nathan y Rachel.

—Pronto lo sabrás, sígueme.

Max contempló quieta en el lugar cómo se alejaba. Hoy era su día final, y también el día en que ella llegó al pasado para salvarla. Cuando puso un pie allí lo que menos pensaba era que terminaría tan involucrada con Rachel. Solo quería salvar al ángel de su mejor amiga. Al final todo terminó perdiendo el rumbo y Max enamorada de ese supuesto ángel. Sufriendo por ella, luchando por su vida. Estos eran recuerdos, los últimos recuerdos de Rachel. Eso era lo que el ciervo deseaba mostrarle, la respuesta a su máxima pregunta: Cómo terminó tan mal ese día y porqué. No obstante, ahora tenía una pregunta mayor: ¿cómo era posible que Max pudiera ver sus recuerdos? Estaba segura de que pronto encontraría la respuesta, y un mal presentimiento le provocaba tener pavor de conocerla.

Nada era seguro, solo una cosa: todo lo que ocurriría aquí no podría detenerlo, pero sí presenciarlo.

 _Eso es... tan cruel._

¿Por qué mostrarle su muerte? La tortura por la que pasó. ¿No tuvo suficiente con que viese su cadáver? Claramente no.

El ciervo se detuvo al no escuchar pasos a su lado, y volteó el rostro para verla. Max se tensó en el lugar debido a su penetrante mirada, y se obligó a mover los pies para seguirlo. A pesar de todo lo que estaba por ver, quería saber la verdad, aunque eso conllevara un sufrimiento mayor al que ya sentía.

—Espero que esto valga la pena, Rachel —dijo, clavando los ojos con tanta furia en la espalda de Nathan que juró que iba a sentirlos—. Lo único que esto va a hacer es enloquecerme más de lo que ya estoy. Verte sufrir lo único que logrará es que me esmere más en tratar de regresarte, ¿lo sabes, no? Si tan en contra estás de eso, no entiendo por qué haces esto.

—Querías la verdad. —dijo. Su voz se escuchaba en un eco, tal como la de un espectro.

Max cesó los pasos y lo contempló asombrada. Entonces era cierto, pensó, todo esto estaba pasando por su pedido de conocer la verdad.

El ciervo la observó fijamente, intimidándola de alguna extraña manera.

—La verdad de tu existencia, de tus poderes, de los míos, todas las situaciones que han ocurrido hasta ahora como una cadena de sucesos nacieron en este día. Todo está aquí.

—Todo…

 _¿Aquí se disparó?_

—Te dije que cuando todo terminara te enterarías de la verdad. Es lo que corresponde.

Max relajó el cuerpo al oírla.

 _Ella... no olvidó esa promesa._

—Rachel... —Arqueó las cejas de un angustioso modo y asintió, para luego agacharse y ponerse a su altura. La observó embelesada mientras su mano se movía sola. Acarició su cabeza y al instante un calorcito la envolvió, al igual que un suave pelaje, el mismo que llegó a sentir en ese misterioso mundo donde se reveló quién era ese espíritu. El ciervo cerró los ojos y comenzó a refregarse contra su palma—. Sí, me corresponde saber la verdad. —respondió finalmente en un frágil murmullo.

 _Por fin voy a saberla, pero..._

Pero eso solo resaltaba lo que Max le dijo, que esa verdad lo único que provocaría sería que se aferrase más a la idea de salvarla.

Mentira, ya se estaba aferrando desde antes. Desde que aterrizó en sus recuerdos; posiblemente nunca dejó de aferrarse. Intuía de ante mano que el ciervo pensó en ello, en que mostrarle su pasado reviviría una llama extinguida de esperanza, sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse a mostrárselo de todos modos al verla tan descompensada por su persona. Además, así se lo prometió.

Y Rachel cumplía sus promesas.

Max delineó una amable sonrisa que nació por su lealtad, y se inclinó para besar su peluda mejilla, ganándose en recompensa ese agudo y tierno sonido que siempre hacía cuando recibía cariño.

—Lo haré, te seguiré. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, Rachel. —Atajó su largo mentón y la miró con una determinación que creía perdida—. Esto no ha terminado, apenas está empezando. Cuando realmente termine… será cuando te salve.

* * *

¡Capítulo 16 entregado! Actualicé dentro de todo rápido porque ya lo tenía bastante avanzado, pero no se acostumbren, esto fue un milagro (? jajajaj

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **Arlen Rv:** Gracias por leer y sacrificar tus lágrimas por esta historia! jajajaj Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo! Beso!


	17. Culpable

**Culpable**

—¡Súbele!

Nathan soltó una carcajada y subió el volumen de la música hasta casi el máximo. Max, sentada en la parte de atrás de su lujoso auto, se tapó las orejas por el insoportable volumen de la canción rave que retumbaba en cada sector de su cuerpo, en especial el pecho. Estaba a punto de gritar "¡bájale!", pero nada tardó en percatarse de que era una estupidez desgastar las cuerdas vocales. Ni el desquiciado muchacho ni Rachel podían verla.

Max era una intrusa viajando a través de unos ajenos recuerdos.

Se comprimió más las orejas, espiando de reojo la ventanilla. El ciervo, su aliado, se encontraba volando a una velocidad impresionante en las afueras, siguiendo al auto de Nathan. Parecía un rayo de luz. Lo único que llegaba a distinguirse de su cuerpo era su hocico inclinado hacia adelante. No se sorprendió al verlo así. Ya había visto demasiadas incoherencias como para cuestionar su comportamiento.

 _Supongo que no se va a despegar de mí._

El plan era seguirlos. O, mejor dicho, no había otra opción más que seguirlos. No había manera de escapar de esos recuerdos. Max sentía como si un imán absorbiese su cuerpo a cada escena a donde Rachel y Nathan se trasladaban. Así terminó en su coche. Se subió a éste junto a una colocada Rachel que ahora sacudía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha guiada por la canción y, según parecía, totalmente recuperada del pasado malestar que sufrió.

Max puso una mano en el respaldo de su asiento y se inclinó para verla.

—Veo que a ti no te molesta el ruido en absoluto —le dijo sabiendo bien que no podía oírla—. No te molestó, ni lo hará esta noche. —Arrugó la frente y estampó la espalda otra vez contra el respaldo—. Eres tan estúpida…

Su futuro asesino iba a una velocidad sumamente peligrosa para un pueblo tan tranquilo; pasándose semáforos en rojo, derrapando en las curvas y, de paso, bebiendo una botella de Vodka. Lamentablemente tales imprudencias solo incentivaban la divertida sensación de vértigo que Rachel sentía en el estómago. Sensación que Max también percibía a un grado menor, pero que a comparación de ella no disfrutaba. Tenía náuseas debido a esas constantes cosquillas revoloteando por doquier. Se llegó a preguntar cómo carajo llegaron vivos a la granja con un sociópata ebrio al volante y su acompañante incentivándolo. Fue un puro milagro que carecía de importancia debido a que, de cualquier modo, Rachel perdería la vida poco después.

Realmente no quería presenciar todo lo que estaba por ver, bastante destruida ya se encontraba luego de lo que aconteció. Poder detallar la viva imagen de su fallecida novia no aportaba. Siquiera comprendía de dónde sacaba la energía para seguir adelante, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba. Se sentía vacía, a la deriva y extrañamente estable a la vez. Y solo había una explicación para esos síntomas tan contradictorios: Max, después de pasar por tantas tragedias, terminó ingresando a un ausente estado conocido como "piloto automático". Para protegerla del caos su mente se congeló, por ende, parte de sus sentimientos también; aquellos más vinculados a la razón que con el corazón. Todo lo que ocurriera a partir de ahora, todas sus acciones y decisiones lejos estarían de ser calculadoras, sino más bien instintivas. Las realizaría de un modo justamente automático, tal como si alguien más estuviera controlándola desde afuera. Debido a todo lo que sufrió, más las pasadas horas que resultaron sumamente impactantes, se convirtió en un títere de sus descarriladas emociones. Ellas estaban al mando ahora. Las más profundas, las más primitivas. Muy atrás quedó la chica analítica que solía ser. Aquello no era necesariamente una mala noticia, porque de esa forma, con la consciencia al ochenta por ciento apagada y el instinto despierto, evitaba pensar de más y, con suerte, seguir adelante. Ese era el plan. Por supuesto, ella no se percataba del cambio que implementó su cerebro para protegerla del caos.

En resumen: el botoncito de la _supervivencia_ se activó.

¿Increíble, no? Podríamos llamarle "trauma" a este no tan pequeño corto circuito que estaba sufriendo nuestra heroína, pero en realidad era una cura, un bastón para ayudarla hasta que volviera a tener la capacidad de caminar sin él. Hasta que pudiera aceptar lo inevitable. La mente a veces es tan sabia...

Como peligrosa.

De todos modos, consciente o inconsciente, debía ser fuerte y enfrentar esos recuerdos. El ciervo la guió hasta allí porque sabía donde terminaría el recorrido: en la verdad. Esa verdad que hacía tiempo deseaba averiguar y que, escurridiza, siempre se le escapaba de las manos.

Ahora la tenía acorralada.

—¡Amo esta puta canción! —exclamó Rachel alargando la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nathan— ¡Te robo un poco! —Sin dejar de bailar el cuerpo al compás de la música, sacó la bolsa de cocaína que tenía escondida y la abrió—. Baja la velocidad, voy a tirar todo a la mierda. —pidió, a lo cual Nathan pasó de estar a setenta kilómetros por una calle completamente transcurrida por otros autos, a sesenta. Mucha diferencia no hizo. No para Max, que tenía que agarrarse del asiento para no tambalearse de un lado a otro y terminar con la cara pegada a la ventanilla.

Rachel depositó el polvo en el tablero frente a ella, lo alineó e inclinó el rostro tapándose una de sus fosas nasales y acomodándose unos mechones detrás de la oreja. Aspiró de izquierda a derecha y levantó la cabeza de golpe aspirando unas cuantas veces más, tal como Max había presenciado antes.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjame un poco! —reprochó Nathan entre risas.

—Me dijiste que tenías más en ese misterioooso lugar, ¡no me jodas!

—Me alegra que tu jodida memoria todavía funcione, pero por si no recuerdas todo... ¡Tengo otras cositas además de eso, amiga! —exclamó. Gritaban debido al potente volumen de la música. Max ya no sabía qué meterse en los oídos para salvarlos de una posible sordera—. Por cierto, te recuperaste bastante rápido. ¿No te estabas muriendo antes? Y pensar que hace unos minutos lanzaste todo…

—Y bueno, ya sabes cómo es —empezó a decir, robándole la botella de la mano. Le dio un largo trago al Vodka. Uno que pasó cual cascada hirviente por su garganta, quemándola, y terminó estallando en el estómago. Ni se inmutó aunque éste se encontraba en llamas—. Dijiste las palabras mágicas: coca y fotografía. Recuperación instantánea.

—Nunca falla ¿eh?

Max cerró los puños.

 _Nathan… Hijo de puta._

—Ja, y nunca cambiarás. Eres tan predecible, Rach. —agregó riendo. Rachel le arrojó una filosa mirada.

—No sabes una mierda de mí. Mejor lávate la boca antes de hablar, pendejito ricachón.

—¿Es una joda? ¿Cómo no voy a saber nada de ti? ¡Te conozco hace años!

—Conoces lo que te dejé conocer.

Nathan la observó de reojo con una decepcionada expresión.

—¿Me mentiste todo este tiempo?, ¿eso estás diciendo?

—¿Mentir? Quién sabe… —Rachel rió en un murmullo y subió más el volumen de la música para callarlo—. No te pongas sensible, no tengo ganas de una escenita.

—¡Oh! ¡Paremos todo! ¡Habló la reina del melodrama!

—Al menos mi melodrama es divertido.

—Divertido mi culo, que, a todo esto, espera ansioso por ti.

—Bien que te gustaría, homo, pero jamás me meteré en esa cueva de mierda.

—Touché. Nunca mejor dicho.

Ambos rieron y Max se agarró la frente tratando de controlar la ira que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo. Se quedó con la cabeza gacha unos momentos donde buscó paciencia y eliminar las traviesas imágenes de un Nathan desmembrado que aparecían en sus fantasías.

Quizás en un mundo ideal, Max. Sigue soñando, Max... Se decía.

Nunca soportó que Rachel lo tuviera de amigo por entendibles razones que ni hacía falta mencionar. Y seamos sinceros, ese tóxico vínculo de amistad no tenía nada. Cuando llegó al pasado real y admiró a lo lejos cómo hablaban entre ellos, cómo resultó cierto que eran amigos, tuvo que colocarse el chip de la paciencia bien adentro del cerebro para no decapitar a Nathan antes de tiempo. Si lo hacía el plan que tenían en ese momento se iría a la mierda. Bueno, de todas maneras terminó yéndose, así que no habría estado nada mal decapitarlo, pensó. Esa idea volvía a tomar fuerza ahora que libremente podía ver las interacciones que tuvieron antes de la tragedia; lo que era su amistad antes del final. Los códigos, el modo de hablar, miradas, jugueteos, rencor... Mucho rencor de ambas partes. Todo el equipamiento que formaba su amistad le daba repulsión.

Eso no era una amistad, era una necesidad mutua.

 _¿Acaso tus amigos te secuestran, drogan y matan? No, claro que no. Los amigos no hacen eso, los sociópatas sí._

La vena en su sien palpitaba furibunda y a punto de explotar. Si se sentía así solo por una "inocente conversación" ni quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría luego. Porque ahora solo eso podía hacer: sentir.

 _Eres tú la que no sabes una mierda de tu amigo, Rachel._

Nathan, esquivando autos a las derrapadas, poco a poco empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Max sabía bien la razón de ello. La granja de los Prescott, su pesadilla constante, se encontraba cerca.

—¿Queda por acá? Qué lugar tan turbio… —comentó Rachel, mirando por la ventanilla la oscuridad que rodeaba la granja. Sus pupilas no podían estar más dilatadas y su cuerpo más inquieto. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía. Bailaba la rodilla de arriba abajo con frenesí y su lengua acompañaba aquella danza moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de la boca, haciendo hoyuelos en los cachetes como si quisiera sacarse una comida estancada con urgencia. Claros efectos de la coca—. No sé porqué me sorprendo, contigo siempre todo es turbio.

—Sabes que te encanta.

—Solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ni una mejor compañía.

—Ja, no me jodas. Podrás engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. Eres igual de turbia que yo, Ra. Acéptalo.

Rachel se llevó el cabello hacia atrás con arrogancia y suspiró.

—Puede que sea algo turbia, pero en realidad no soy tan diferente a los demás ¿sabes? A veces pienso que hubiera preferido tener amigos normales que no me llevaran a un lugar de mala muerte en medio de la noche.

Nathan volvió a mirarla con un transparente enfado mientras estacionaba frente a la granja; ella atinó a reposar el mentón en la mano desinteresadamente. Si a Rachel se le escapaba la lengua sobria, drogada marcaba un récord. Tenía cero tacto, y poco le interesaba recuperar el escaso que daba vueltas por algún lugarcito cuerdo de su cabeza. La artillería que tenía preparada en la garganta, lista para ser disparada, mataría a cualquiera de angustia. En especial a un desolado chico que muy dentro de toda su locura solo buscaba ser querido.

—Ya estamos. —informó de mala gana, apagando el motor. La música, para el alivio de la heroína, también se apagó.

—¡Por fin! —Rachel abrió la puerta apresurada, tal como si tuviera que ir al baño, y salió a los saltitos. Comenzó a girar sobre su eje cual bailarina al tiempo que le daba un trago al Vodka— ¿Y ahora? —Se volteó hacia Nathan con emoción y obviando totalmente lo mucho que sus palabras le dolieron.

E incentivaron.

Él salió del coche, cerró la puerta con la cabeza gacha y la levantó revelando una sombría sonrisa. Señaló la entrada del granero.

—Ahora entramos.

 **Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.**

A partir de ahora empezaba la cuenta regresiva para la inevitable tragedia que no podría evitar.

Max salió sin necesidad de abrir la puerta del auto; la atravesó. Se quedó parada en el lugar mientras contemplaba con el pecho oprimido y una seria mirada como Nathan y Rachel se encaminaban a esa familiar puerta de madera.

—Supongo que es el momento de la verdad. —murmuró para sí, preparándose mentalmente.

—Supones bien.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar otra voz a su lado. Una muy conocida que retumbó en su cerebro. Bajó la visión y se encontró con el ciervo. Sus marítimos ojos adquirieron un melancólico brillo cuando se hundieron en aquellos esmeraldas. Todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que pudiese hablar y menos a que tuviese la voz de Rachel.

A que fuera Rachel.

—¿Solo tengo que seguirlos?

El ciervo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Nathan y Rachel ya habían ingresado.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar cuando terminen estos recuerdos? —cuestionó, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Él continuó caminando, ignorándola— ¿O tal vez debería preguntar primero cómo es que puedo verlos?

Sin respuesta.

Max admiró su elegante marcha sin mover un solo dedo. Comenzaba a sentirse algo irritada por ese misterioso ser que la acompañaba y no le daba las respuestas que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Tienes prohibido hablar o qué? —preguntó con la paciencia por el piso. Ésta la había abandonado desde que aterrizó en el presente, y con buenas razones.

—Solo lo necesario.

—¿Huh?

—Solo voy a decir lo necesario —respondió, ya dentro del granero. Giró su largo cuello hacia ella e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera—. Ven.

Max relajó la frente al oírlo. Ese "ven" había sonado igual de dulce a cuando Rachel lo decía para que se desplomara en sus piernas con todo el cansancio que sentía encima, ese que la afligía por luchar contra el tiempo y lo inevitable.

La heroína bajó la cabeza con una triste sonrisa y emprendió los pasos hacia el granero.

—Voy.

En silencio comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto oscuro; la puerta por obvias razones estaba abierta. Max, aunque estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, no lo lograba. Solo bastó entrar allí y ser rodeada por la penumbra de aquel pasillo de la muerte para perder la calma. Con cada paso que daba una punzante memoria le atacaba la psiquis. Su profesor la protagonizaba y sus maquiavélicas acciones también. No está de más recordar que ahora solo sus emociones mandaban, por ende, era incapaz de escapar de ellas y del pavor que le generaban. La buena noticia era que al menos no las reprimiría hasta explotar en un ataque de ira, igual que le ocurrió cuando llegó al presente.

—Qué irónico… A pesar de saber que Jefferson no está aquí no puedo evitar sentir miedo. —Soltó una lamentable risita—. Y furia. Mucha furia conmigo misma. —Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas—. Debí haber hecho un mejor plan, debí haber podido salvarlas, pero no pude. No pude hacer… nada. Perdóname… Rachel.

El ciervo detuvo los pasos al escucharla y levantó el hocico para mirarla. Max se paró en seco arqueando una confundida ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y acarició su peluda cabeza— ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Él continuó observándola penetrantemente y de pronto sacó la lengua y le dio un lengüetazo en la boca. Max se fue hacia atrás, pálida, y cayó de culo en el suelo. Ahora sí que podía percibir su pegajosa saliva sumiéndose con sus labios.

—¡M-M-Me lamiste la puta boca! —Se la tapó, sonrojada—. Creo que tu lengua entró… ¡Entró! ¡¿Por qué hicis…?!

El ciervo se colocó entre sus piernas y continuó lamiéndola insistentemente, esta vez en la mejilla. Los pelos de Max terminaron de punta.

—¡P-Para de una vez! ¿Eres un perro o qué? —inquirió, sujetando su lomo—. Me estás babeando… —Se limpió la mejilla, inquieta. Él, disconforme con su rechazo, empezó a lamerle el borde de la oreja.

Un ciervo la estaba lamiendo, sí, no era para tanto. Es más, era enternecedor. En especial si contamos el curioso dato de que los ciervos no son las criaturas más amigables dentro del mundo animal, sino más bien una de las más tímidas debido al importante historial de caza que tienen. Aprendieron a vivir a la defensiva por ello. En otras palabras, no se acercan a cualquiera. Hasta ahí bien, todo normal. El problema radicaba en que en realidad era Rachel quien le estaba regalando esos pegajosos besitos, no un inocente ciervo, por ende, Max consideraba aquel panorama un poco… bizarro. Sin embargo, más bizarro le parecía que Rachel se asemejara en personalidad a ese místico ser. Ella tampoco era de las que se abrían con facilidad a cualquier persona, lo que la llevaba a pensar que quizás por tal semejanza le fue asignado ese animal, por no mencionar que técnicamente siempre estuvo a la caza de muchos.

Muchos psicópatas.

El ciervo se detuvo luego de dejarla satisfactoriamente acicalada y la miró con un brillito especial en los ojos. Max le mantuvo la mirada con la cara por completo mojada y suspiró con pesadez.

—Estoy rozando la zoofilia, lo que me faltaba…

—No sientas culpa ni tengas miedo —le dijo el ciervo, alejándose unos pasos para verla de frente—. Nada puede dañarte aquí.

Max infló los cachetes.

—Me lo podrías haber dicho sin babearme toda la cara, ¿no crees? Huelo a ciervo.

—Me tenté.

Sonrió de lado por esa respuesta. Una típica respuesta de Rachel.

—Sigues siendo la misma aunque te hayas convertido en Bambi, supongo que algunas cosas no cambian. Bueno..., excepto tu género. —contestó con una tenue sonrisa, levantándose.

—Eso tampoco cambió.

Max detuvo el paso que estaba por dar y volvió a contemplarlo.

—¿Huh? No me digas que… —Rodeó su cuerpo hasta colocarse detrás de él—. Siempre tuve curiosidad, ¿eres realmente uno o… una? —Agarró su colita y la levantó. Ahogó un grito por lo que vio debajo de ella—. E-Eres hembra, pensé que eras un macho. Debí haberme dado cuenta, no tienes cuernos.

El ciervo…, perdón, _la_ cierva giró el cuello para verla y meneó la colita entre su mano, incitante. Max la soltó de golpe y dibujó una tensa sonrisa. Que una cierva intentara seducirla era el colmo.

—L-Lamento la equivocación. Nunca fui muy amante de los animales —se excusó, jugando con sus dedos—. Lo más cercano que tuve a un animal fue el gato de Chloe.

Apenas lo recordó no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Ese gatito, Bongo, había pasado a mejor vida debido a que fue atropellado. Presenció el entierro y todo. Aún resonaba el llanto de la pequeña Chloe en sus oídos. Llanto que hoy en día no liberaría con tanta naturalidad.

 _En ese tiempo era un poco más honesta con sus sentimientos… pero todo lo que pasó después le hizo encerrarse. Chloe cambió tanto como lo hizo Rachel, y todo por un acontecimiento. Una tragedia que traté de cambiar erróneamente._

Apagó los párpados con pesar al recordar cuando volvió al pasado para salvar a su padre y en consecuencia terminó en un presente donde Chloe deseaba la muerte más que cualquier cosa por su paralítica condición. Muerte que accedió a regalarle para aliviarla del dolor.

 _Cada acción, cada cambio… trae consecuencias. En especial salvar la vida de alguien._

Sí, lo sabía bien, no obstante, a esta altura de la historia no le importaba. Ella misma también había cambiado; cada vez más lo confirmaba. Desconocía si para bien o para mal, pero había cambiado. Solo una cosa era segura: la cobarde chica que solía ser se quedó a vivir en Seattle. Esta nueva persona no le temía a la imponente fuerza del universo, a sus reglas o castigos. Seguía dispuesta a desafiarla aunque ésta continuara castigándola. Y esa reflexión le hacía recordar algo importante: la razón por la que se encontraba en aquellos recuerdos.

Levantó el rostro, decidida, y emprendió los pasos nuevamente hacia la siguiente puerta que la separaba del cuarto oscuro. Una entusiasmada conversación se escuchaba en un eco.

La cierva siguió con la mirada como continuaba el camino con la frente en alto. Al instante se apresuró a los saltitos para alcanzarla.

—No voy tener más miedo, lo prometo. —le dijo Max al verla a su lado.

 _Porque tú… debes tener más miedo que yo por lo que estás por ver: tu propia muerte._

—¡Whoa! ¡Qué mierda es este lugar! ¡Es una puta locura!

Aceleró la caminata al escuchar a Rachel y se asomó sigilosa por esa puerta que, comparada a otras ocasiones, también se encontraba abierta. No hizo falta ninguna clave.

—Te dije que valía la pena venir. —contestó Nathan, relajado.

Max ensanchó los ojos cuando vio a una avivada reina del drama revisando todo el lugar con emoción. Caminaba de un lado a otro, agarraba las profesionales cámaras que yacían frente a esa blanca pantalla que conocía, las examinaba bien y volvía a recorrer, admirando de paso los tenebrosos cuadros de mujeres que se encontraban colgados en las paredes. Reacción muy diferente a cuando no hace tanto fueron juntas a ese tenebroso sitio.

—¡Qué mierda hace tu padre aquí! ¿Trata de mujeres? —bromeó, dejando una de las cámaras en el escritorio cercano a los casilleros que guardaban las carpetas rojas. Casilleros que Nathan observó de soslayo, listo para salir despedido si la curiosa de su amiga se animaba a abrirlos— ¿Ahora es cuando debería salir corriendo?

Nathan se sentó en un sofá frente a la pantalla y sacó la cocaína restante del bolsillo de su chaqueta deportiva. Comenzó a preparar dos líneas en una mesa baja que estaba enfrente de él. Su mirada ya no era la misma, parecía determinada. Dispuesta a hacer lo que fuere necesario para cumplir con las órdenes de su profesor.

—Mi padre es la mafia en persona, pero no ha llegado tan lejos. —respondió, para luego darse una buena línea de coca. Al igual que Rachel hizo antes, levantó la cabeza y se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz con la yema del dedo para impregnarla bien. Estaba tomando coraje para que lo dentro de poco acontecería.

—Tengo mis dudas. —Rachel se sentó a su lado y lo imitó, agachándose hacia la mesa. Se dio una línea. En esta ocasión apretó fuertemente los ojos, como si el ardor hubiese llegado a ellos además de su garganta. Poco le importó el dolor. Tosió y continuó como si nada, aunque con una voz más quebradiza—. Si mi padre hizo lo que hizo teniendo cierta posición, me imagino que el tuyo, que tiene más poder, hará cosas peores. ¿Deberían ser amigos, no crees? Dos enfermos narcisistas se llevarían bien.

Nathan bajó la mirada con una pizca de tristeza.

—Quizás ya lo son.

—Sí, quizás... ¿Y bien? —Aplaudió, cortando el tenso ambiente— ¿Dijiste que tenías algo más fuerte, no? Estoy esperando. Hacer terapia sobre nuestros padres no ayudará, créeme, ya traté, pero la supuesta sustancia mágica que tienes tal vez sí.

Max detuvo los pasos frente a Rachel y la miró con pesadumbre. La cierva se colocó a su lado.

—Tus ojos están rojos… Ya estás muy pasada. ¿Por qué querrías algo más cuando estás a punto de colapsar? —preguntó. La cierva entornó los párpados, pensativa.

—Porque estaba perdida, nada me importaba esa noche. Lo había perdido todo, y lo sabes bien. No vinimos aquí a cuestionar mi comportamiento, sino a ver las consecuencias de él.

 _Consecuencias... Esa palabra sigue apareciendo._

Max la espió de reojo. Cierto. Rachel le había contado que si no fuera porque ella apareció ese fatídico día posiblemente hubiese hecho una locura. Esa noche su genio le ganó, la destruyó. No pudo aguantar más el tipo de vida que estaba llevando.

Un tipo de vida que nunca quiso.

—¿Estudiaste para el examen del lunes? —preguntó Nathan cambiando rotundamente el tema y dándole un trago al Vodka. Rachel lo observó con una sarcástica ceja alzada.

—¿Es joda? No, ni en pedo. Apenas voy a clases últimamente.

—Ja, verdad. Eres un puto desastre. Si sigues así te van a echar de los dormitorios, el director ya te tiene en la mira —contestó, bajando la botella. Rachel atinó a dejar caer los hombros, restándole importancia. A Max le pareció que Nathan solo estaba sacando un tema de conversación, como si quisiera retrasar sus próximas e imperdonables acciones debido a que aún no tenía el coraje de llevarlas a cabo—. Me pregunto... ¿Dónde quedó aquella Rachel tan estudiosa que conocí hace tres años?

—¿La que le chupaba las medias a los profesores? Murió hace mucho tiempo, querido, al igual que tu _yo_ nerd.

—No era nerd.

—¡Claro que sí! No niegues lo innegable. Andabas de acá para allá con tus libritos, además de que vivías escondiéndote de los abusadores. Claros signos de que eras un nerd.

—Yo no...

—No tiene nada de malo. Es más, me caías mejor en esa época. Eras tan solitario y raro... pero fiel a ti mismo. Por eso me acerqué, pensé que eras parecido a mí. ¡Error!

—Hey...

—Ahora lo único que sigue igual es tu rareza.

—¿Tengo que tomar eso como un insulto?

—Nop, es un cumplido.

Nathan sofocó un pequeño sonido incapaz de creer que lo estuviera adulando e inconscientemente empezó a escanearla de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose unos momentos en sus voluptuosos pechos, que se asomaban sugerentes gracias a la escotada playera que tenía puesta. Volvió a sus ojos y le sonrió con picardía.

—... ¿Me la chupas?

—En tus sueños.

—Oh, vamos... Solo un ratito. Prometo acabar afuera, aunque me encantaría ver tu linda boquita llena de...

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Por qué no se les puede hacer un cumplido a los hombres sin que piensen en sexo o malinterpreten todo?

—Porque somos hombres.

—Monos, querrás decir.

Nathan rió y le dio otro largo trago al Vodka. Mientras bebía contempló de soslayo el rostro de Rachel. Ella mantenía una leve sonrisa, por no decir falsa. Sus pensamientos no parecían estar exactamente en esa conversación.

—Aunque creo saber la razón, nunca te pregunté porqué cambiaste tanto, Rach.

—Y ni gastes saliva en hacerlo, no voy a contestar eso. —dijo, robándole la botella para darle un trago.

—¿Por?

—Porque no lo preguntaste cuando debiste. Te importó un carajo porque estabas muuuy ocupado gozando tu nueva popularidad, así que ya perdiste tu oportunidad.

Nathan bufó y Max se sorprendió. Esa Rachel tan seca que estaba viendo para nada se comparaba a la que conocía. A esa atrevida pero dulce chica que siempre la miraba con adoración, que se había abierto ante ella en más de un sentido y había jurado protegerla aunque su vida peligrara en consecuencia. ¿Tanto podía cambiar una persona por amor? Creyó que sí. Siempre tuvo esa duda y en ese momento la terminó de asegurar:

El amor hacía milagros. Pero más que nada, si era sano, sacaba tu mejor lado. Tu verdadero lado.

—Siempre tan simpática, Ra.

—¡Deja de revolver el pasado y pon algo de música! Este lugar es demasiado silencioso para mi agrado, parece una puta tumba. —contestó Rachel, estirando las piernas sobre la mesa.

—Hace un momento estabas saltando de emoción, ¿qué carajo?

—Ya se me pasó. —Apoyó la espalda en el sillón y colocó un brazo en el respaldo con una aburrida mueca. Nathan rodó los ojos y agarró su celular para poner una lista de reproducción.

—¿Tiësto o Armin? —preguntó.

—¡Tiësto! ¡Y más te vale que sean los clásicos! Estoy un poco nostálgica hoy.

Nathan puso la música con mala cara. No era el único. La heroína dejó caer ambas cejas cuando aquella música rave que tuvo "el placer" de escuchar antes volvió a resonar. Digamos que no era su género favorito. Para ella era ruido, no música.

—¿Mejor?

—¡Mucho mejor!

—Tus caprichos cansan, ¿lo sabes?

—Sip.

—¿Y no piensas cambiarlo? Piensa un poquito en mí.

—Nop.

Esta vez fue Max quien rodó los ojos.

 _Veo que su amistad no estaba en su mejor momento. Lo único que hacen es pelear._

—El día que los reprima será por alguien que valga la pena. —Rachel sonrió con un dejo de maldad—. Alguien que merezca mi amor y acepte cada partecita de mí. —finalizó, sacando una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo. Prendió uno y liberó el humo en dirección a Max, quien se congeló cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Aunque Rachel no podía verla, sentía que sí.

—¿Frank no valió la pena? —preguntó Nathan en un receloso murmullo. Ella bufó.

—Tenías que nombrarlo... Por algo lo dejé. Pensé que era el adecuado, pero resultó que no.

—¿Adecuado es igual a traficante?

—¿Qué carajo dices? Tú eres igual a él. Vendes droga en toda la puta escuela.

—Al menos mi mierda es limpia.

—Y la suya también.

—Lo dudo. —Nathan negó la cabeza con una soberbia sonrisa y se puso de pie— ¿Quieres probar algo realmente limpio? —preguntó, caminando hacia una mesa metálica cerca de la pantalla blanca. Fijó la vista en una jeringa sobre ella. Max entró en estado de alerta cuando la agarró— ¿Querías algo que te hiciera alucinar, no?

—Urgentemente —respondió apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Sus ojos se mostraban apagados, mucho más que antes—. Pero trata de no matarme.

Max cerró los suyos conteniendo las lágrimas que hacía rato querían escaparse.

 _Lo hará._

—Esto no puede matarte, ya la probé. Es pura pura. —Nathan viró el cuerpo y volvió los pasos. Rachel encorvó las cejas cuando vio la jeringa en su mano.

—¿Qué… es eso?

Nathan sonrió con inocencia. La misma inocencia de un niño que acaba de hacer una maldad y sonríe para ocultarla.

—Heroína.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

Su amigo quedó tieso en el lugar.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Esa es la única droga que no tocaría en mi puta vida, y sabes bien porqué! —Lo señaló, furiosa— ¡¿Lo estás haciendo apropósito, imbécil?!

Nathan bajó la jeringa con una desconcertada mueca.

—¡Mi madre es una maldita drogadicta por eso! ¡Gracias a esa mierda me abandonó! —Cerró el puño, reprimiendo las lágrimas— ¡Saca esa cagada de mi vista!

Él dejó caer ambos brazos y la observó con arrepentimiento.

—Hey, escucha...

—¡No voy a escuchar un carajo! —Lo empujó, provocando que diera unos torpes pasos hacia atrás— ¡Cuando me dijiste que tenías una droga fuerte pensé que hablabas de pastillas o ácido! ¡No de esa mierda!

Max intercaló los ojos entre ellos confundida y… arrepentida por lo que llegó a pensar. Juró que aceptaría aquella peligrosa sustancia en su actual estado. Pequeño fallo de su parte. Para aliviar a su consciencia, cabe decir que no llegó a esa conclusión solo por verla totalmente descarrilada. Cuando se conocieron Rachel le dijo que temía terminar como su madre, es decir, un completo desastre y adicta a la heroína. Droga que, según ella, se planteó consumir en algún oscuro momento.

Muy lejos estaba de la realidad.

—Entonces… sí terminó forzándote. —mencionó Max detallando los ojos de Nathan. Un oscuro brillo comenzaba a adornarlos, uno que quedaba escondido detrás de sus pupilas y sus verdaderas intenciones. Parecía estar pensando una estrategia para calmar a su rabiosa amiga.

La cierva bajó el hocico, pero no dijo nada.

—Ra, perdóname. No hace falta que te pongas así. —Nathan levantó las manos en son de paz—. Sé que ahora no quieres escucharme, pero de verdad necesito que lo hagas, así que... ¿podrías bajar un cambio?

Rachel respiró hondo, buscando paciencia, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Le dio una furiosa pitada al cigarrillo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Se dedicó a mirarlo atentamente, ignorando al penoso chico que comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Él se sentó a su lado y espió el celular.

—¿En serio?, ¿te vas a poner a jugar ahora? —preguntó, observando un juego de autitos en la pantalla—. Whoa, eres pésima.

—Es mejor que hablar contigo, traidor.

Nathan dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un confidente codazo.

—Estaba jodiendo.

Rachel despegó los ojos del celular con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Disculpa?

—No es heroína, es éxtasis —dijo, bailando la jeringa entre los dedos—. Nunca te ofrecería esa cagada, no pensé que ibas a caer.

Su labio inferior se desprendió; el de Max también.

 _¿Está diciendo la verdad?_

Luego de superar la sorpresa y pensar en las mil y una formas de asesinarlo, Rachel dejó el celular sobre la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido y lo contempló con ira.

—¡¿Por qué mierda me jodes con algo así?! ¡Sabes que odio hablar de mi madre! ¡Entonces por qué…!

—Perdóname. —Se rascó la cabeza con una media sonrisa—. Estoy un poco pasado, no me di cuenta. Olvidé que tu madre... Bueno, eso.

Ella descendió el rostro, ensombreciéndose. El solo recordarla la drenaba de una pesada sensación, una que venía tratando de evitar a toda costa hacía ya cuatro años. Después de todo, su verdadera madre fue la que ocasionó un quiebre en su persona. Esa triste historia que se enteró a sus quince años fue el último detonante que le provocó un radical cambio de conducta. Su padre no ayudó mintiéndole por tanto tiempo y secuestrando a su madre para que no pudiera conocerla. Y aunque era consciente de que lo hizo por su bien, en su cabeza no cabía tal imperdonable acto y no tenía esperanza de que cupiera. Nunca la tuvo y no la tendría a esa fatídica altura de su vida.

—Ra... ¿estás bien?

Rachel chasqueó la lengua y le sacó la jeringa de la mano. La examinó con una desconfiada ceja arqueada.

—¿Esto es éxtasis? Nunca lo vi líquido.

—Se disuelve, amiga, no es nada loco. Además, así pega mejor. Es lo que te prometí para hoy, ¿recuerdas? Me pediste que te consiguiera algo fuerte para levantarte el ánimo.

—Hm… —Rachel continuó analizándola en silencio, bailando el líquido de punta a punta, y se la devolvió—. Nunca me inyecté nada, ¿sabes hacerlo?

—Lo hago todo el tiempo, confía en mí.

Max tomó aire, preparándose para la tragedia que estaba a punto de presenciar. Intuía que esa jeringa no contenía ni heroína ni éxtasis, sino un potente sedante que la dejaría incapacitada para cualquier cosa.

—Confiar en ti ¿eh? —musitó Rachel, pasando la vista al frente. No había nada interesante que ver más que la pantalla blanca, pero esa imagen era mejor que encontrarse con los expectantes ojos de su amigo, que insistían en llevarla por el mal camino—. Confiar... Yo no confío en nadie. —Entrecerró los párpados con un visible cansancio psicológico mientras continuaba debatiéndose si ingerir la droga o no—. Pero...

 _ **Qué más da.**_

Max agrandó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando escuchó bien claro la voz de Rachel en ella. El sonido viajaba de un lado a otro por la parte trasera de su cerebro, ondeando en ambos oídos.

 _ **Ya… no me importa nada. No tengo nada que perder, ya lo perdí todo.**_

—Esto… —Miró a la cierva, boquiabierta—. Tus pensamientos. —Adivinó. Ésta asintió sin dignarse a levantar el hocico. Estaba avergonzada.

—Ah… —Rachel bufó y comenzó a reír en un áspero murmullo que descolocó a Nathan. Reposó otra vez la cabeza en el sillón, perdiendo la visión en el techo, y volvió a suspirar con una agotada sonrisa—. Es todo, esto lo confirma. No tengo a nadie.

 _ **A nadie... ¡A nadie!**_

—¿Huh? ¿Qué dices? Me tienes a mí. —contestó Nathan, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—¿A ti? No me hagas reír.

—¿Qué…?

—Nathan, me estás ofreciendo éxtasis en su mayor grado de pureza sabiendo lo peligroso que es, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

—N-No es peligroso, y solo… ¡Solo hago lo que quieres que haga! ¡Tú me pediste una droga fuerte!

—¡Eso no es ser un amigo! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándolo—. Eso nada más es complacer mis caprichos.

—¡Pero…!

—¿No lo entiendes? —inquirió, despegando la cabeza del respaldo. Lo miró con decepción. No obstante, esa decepción no era dirigida solo a él, sino también a ella misma. Finalmente y luego de estar mucho tiempo ciega había abierto los ojos. Tocó fondo. Lo venía rozando hacía tiempo, pero esa noche directamente se estrelló contra éste. Demasiadas cosas, muchas malas decisiones, malos amigos... Su querida máscara no aguantó más; se quebró en dos y reveló la frágil chica que en realidad era—. No quiero que nadie cumpla mis caprichos, solo quiero… ¡Quiero lo opuesto a eso! ¡Quiero que alguien se preocupe por mí honestamente! ¡Que no me ofrezca mierdas y que crea en mí!

Nathan se quedó sin palabras. En su rostro se podía leer con facilidad lo consternado que se encontraba por aquel brusco cambio que no vio venir. Esa no era la amistad a la que estaba acostumbrado, por ende, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su capacidad de vincularse era limitada; drogas, fiesta, favores y dinero. Eso era lo que conocía y los únicos recursos que poseía para conectar con las personas, para conseguir amigos y elevar su popularidad. Algo totalmente superficial. Ir más allá, escarbar sentimientos... lo superaba. No lo toleraba. Le hacía recordar esas oscuras épocas en las que las emociones lo comían vivo y terminaba encerrado en sí mismo arrancándose los pelos. No podía permitirse volver a ello porque, según su percepción, terminaría más hundido de lo que ya estaba. Siquiera por una amiga que necesitaba ayuda iba a arriesgarse a perder todo lo que consiguió.

Rachel lo observó fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta sana de su supuesto amigo, al menos una. Un "Creo en ti" o tal vez un "Tienes razón". Con eso se conformaba, no pedía mucho. Solo una maldita respuesta que salvara lo poco que quedaba de esa ya tóxica amistad que hacía bastante pedía a gritos ser salvada o, en el peor de los casos, abandonada.

No la encontró.

Sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a remangarse la manga de su playera.

—Creo que Chloe es la única que se preocupa por mí, y yo… Ja, la alejé. Soy tan imbécil, mucho más que tú. —Apagó los párpados con pesar y le mostró el dorso del brazo con una desganada sonrisa—. Así que ya está, hazlo. No tengo ganas de sentir nada, ni culpa ni una mierda. Para eso vine, para eso sirves. —Abrió los ojos e hizo un ademán con el mentón—. Pincha.

Nathan titubeó unos largos segundos en los cuales los ojos de Rachel cada vez más se alejaban. Seguía allí, sentada a su lado, mirándolo, pero sus ojos ya no mostraban emoción alguna más que una vacía. Su mirada lo traspasaba, se sumergía en el pasado y nadaba en aguas turbulentas inmersas de recuerdos que hubiera preferido nunca engendrar. Estaba viendo su vida hacia atrás, sus últimos movimientos, esos de los cuales se arrepentía y le carcomían el alma. Realmente… se encontraba agotada.

Agotada de la vida en sí.

Max bajó la visión con el pecho cerrado y miró a la cierva, quien continuaba cabizbaja. Un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta. Dolía de tan endurecida que la sentía, pero más dolía verla tan deprimida.

—No te avergüences. Todos nos quebramos en algún momento, Rach.

La cierva levantó el rostro de a poco; sus verdosos ojos se encontraban cristalinos. Max le sonrió dulcemente.

—Y está bien quebrarse. Es natural, yo estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Ella entrecerró sus largas pestañas y apegó el lomo a su cadera en un consuelo. La heroína suavizó la sonrisa y enredó un brazo en su largo cuello, abrazándola.

—Tonta, no me consueles. Ese es mi trabajo. Soy súper Max, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Vas a poder tolerarlo? —La voz de Nathan provocó que Max regresara la atención a ellos. Al fin habló, pero lo que dijo dejaba mucho que desear—. Será un largo viaje. Mágico, pero largo.

Rachel le mantuvo la mirada con una seria expresión y se observó el brazo. Sus ojos, traicionándola, se clavaron unos momentos en el tatuaje con forma de estrella que yacía en su muñeca.

 _ **Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más estarás enojada... Quizás para cuando termine éste viaje me perdones, Chloe.**_

Elevó una cansada comisura y empezó a darse unas palmaditas en el centro del brazo.

—¿Tienes algo para ayudar a despertar a mis queridas venas? No estarían apareciendo.

—Porque eres muy delgada —respondió Nathan, agarrando una gruesa banda elástica de la mesa baja. Todo estaba preparado de antemano y Rachel era muy consciente de ello, pero no de lo que en verdad contenía ese transparente líquido—. Antes de que me putees, es un cumplido. —Comenzó a enredarla en su antebrazo, dejándola bien apretada, y esta vez fue él quien le dio unas secas palmadas—. Cierra y abre la mano unas veces.

Rachel obedeció sintiendo como su vena empezaba a despertar, asomándose debajo de la piel. Max se estremeció cuando sintió lo mismo. Se miró el brazo y, en efecto, su vena estaba despertando también. La percibía allí, latente y queriendo escapar de la piel, tanto, que le daba impresión.

—Hazlo rápido antes de que me cague encima —dijo Rachel, tragando pesado—. Nunca me gustaron las inyecciones.

—¿A quién le gustan? Al menos ésta valdrá la pena.

Nathan le dio unos golpecitos a la jeringa con la punta del dedo, presionó el émbolo en el aire, dejando escapar unas gotas de la droga, y le apuntó al centro del brazo.

—No va a doler, tranquila. Sé lo que hago.

—Ni quiero saber porqué lo sabes...

—Ja, sí. Es mejor que no lo sepas. Ahora... relájate. —pidió, agarrando su brazo.

Rachel cerró los ojos mordiéndose el borde del labio y…

Y…

 _ **No quiero… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?**_

Max entreabrió la boca impactada por sus pensamientos, que venían acompañados de una acongojada voz.

 _ **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre termino haciendo cosas que no quiero hacer?**_

Entornó sus marítimos ojos y unas dolidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Rachel…

 **Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...**

Nathan comenzó a acercar la punta de la aguja a su piel; Rachel corrió el rostro apretando fuertemente los párpados. Antes de siquiera tener tiempo de volver a tragar saliva o arrepentirse, los abrió de golpe cuando percibió cómo la puntiaguda aguja empezaba a clavarse en su piel lenta y profundamente hasta hundirse en la vena. Max se sujetó el brazo sintiendo el mismo pinchazo. Un inmediato y familiar adormecimiento comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, volviendo su cuerpo pesado hasta el punto de costarle mantenerse en pie.

Pero lo era la única adormecida.

 **Tic... tac...**

Rachel rodó los ojos hacia atrás y lentamente su cabeza empezó a caer en picada hacia el costado. Estacionó la mejilla en el respaldo del sillón y ahí quedó, con los labios tiritando y la mirada más perdida que nunca. Ese efecto lejos estaba de ser éxtasis.

—Qué… es… esto… —balbuceó.

Nathan desprendió la aguja de su piel, llevándose unas gotas de sangre, y la contempló con unos lúgubres ojos. El chico que conocía había desaparecido. Tal vez nunca existió.

—Ahora vas a volar un rato, y para cuando reacciones mi proyecto habrá terminado.

Rachel desplazó como pudo las pupilas a él y levantó el brazo débilmente. Agarró el cuello de su ropa con la frente arrugada.

—N-Nathan… Hijo de… puta…

La heroína cayó de rodillas al suelo, fatigada, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Rachel se resbalaba por el sillón hasta quedar desarmado. Apretó las muelas detallando como Nathan la alzaba en brazos y comenzaba a llevarla a esa pantalla blanca de la muerte.

—Mal… nacido. —lo insultó Max entre dientes, reforzando el agarre en su brazo. Ella se encontraba mucho mejor comparada a la desvanecida Rachel, no obstante, el adormecimiento seguía latente en su ser. Su cuerpo empezaba a fallar, la vista a doblegarse tal como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y el sentido de la escucha a opacarse. Todo lo que percibía Rachel ella también lo sentía, aunque en un grado menor.

La cierva, notando su desarmado estado, con el hocico le levantó el mentón, que apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse erguido.

—Lamento que tengas que sentir lo mismo, Max. Solo es una sensación, no es real. Pronto terminará.

La nombrada estrechó la mirada, buscando verla mejor.

—E-Esto es lo que…

—Aún no, falta.

Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista y la regresó a Nathan, que estaba atando a Rachel de pies a manos con cinta adhesiva.

Esa imagen la desquició.

Frunció los dedos contra el suelo y deseó de todo corazón la muerte de ese asesino. Realmente la deseó. La poca compasión que le tuvo en el pasado desapareció por completo.

Nathan la dejó acostada sobre el suelo, retrocedió unos pasos y se colocó detrás de la cámara que estaba preparada frente a la pantalla.

—Perfecta… —musitó ensimismado y con una histérica sonrisa. Comenzó a sacarle fotos. Una tras otra... y otra. El flash de la cámara rebotaba en las blancas paredes, cegando a Max por momentos—. De verdad... eres perfecta. Jefferson tenía razón. Eres una joya, Ra.

 _ **¿J-Jefferson?**_

Rachel se revolvía en el lugar lenta y torpemente tratando de despertar a su cuerpo y de desatarse las manos atrapadas en la espalda. Parecía un gusano intentando escapar del capullo. Estaba en un mundo de sueños lúcidos, y Max era su fiel sombra. El cuarto oscuro se volvía aún más oscuro, bailaba de arriba abajo sin cesar como un cortometraje antiguo, las voces se oían cada vez más lejanas. Solo eran murmullos.

—No te muevas, sino tendré que darte otra dosis.

Ella entreabrió sus pesados párpados, somnolienta, y lo enfocó con dificultad.

—T-Te mataré.

Nathan esbozó una complacida sonrisa.

—Eso es… Esa mirada es hermosa. Muéstrame tu lado oscuro, Rach.

La nombrada refregó la mejilla contra el suelo con una insostenible furia clavada en el pecho y trató de incorporarse sin éxito alguno. El peso de su cuerpo le ganó. Estrelló de nuevo la cara contra el suelo emitiendo un doloroso quejido por el golpe. Su comisura empezó a sangrar.

—¡T-Te mataré, hijo de puta!

Nathan quitó el ojo de la cámara con una disgustada mueca.

—¡Te dije que no te muevas! —Se puso de pie enojado y, según Max, a punto de perder los estribos. Estar detrás de la cámara lo transformaba, le recordaba los macabros consejos de Jefferson, por no decir que se volvía él. La víctima no debía moverse, solo sus ojos tenían que expresar, lo demás debía permanecer quieto para aumentar el grado de desesperación en las pupilas de sus víctimas. Así podría capturar a la perfección ese buscado instante en el que la oscuridad se apoderaba de sus almas. La pérdida de inocencia.

Para su mala suerte, la víctima no tenía intenciones de quedarse quieta.

Rachel refregó la frente contra el suelo emanando pequeños quejidos inmersos de impotencia y de pronto, como si su lucidez se hubiera esfumado, comenzó a reír en un rasposo murmullo.

—E-Enfermo de mierda... Nenito de papá... —Le lanzó una filosa mirada—. T-Tuviste que montar toda esta escenita porque no tienes talento para nada. J-Jamás serás un verdadero f-fotógrafo.

Nathan tembló en el lugar con la furia aumentando y comenzó a caminar hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

—Eres... y siempre serás... un perdedor. —soltó la última bomba, riendo opacadamente.

Max no podía estar más impresionada con su valentía a pesar de la crítica situación. Siempre supo que Rachel era valiente, pero insultarlo sabiendo bien que podía empeorarlo todo superaba sus expectativas.

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué complicas todo?! ¡Siempre lo complicas! —Nathan se agachó y la reincorporó hasta estamparla de espaldas contra la pantalla. Rachel respiraba agitada, le faltaba el aire. A Max también— ¡Deja de hablar de una puta vez! ¿Quieres otra dosis? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

Ella sonrió de lado con la comisura temblorosa y lo escupió. Nathan cerró los ojos y se limpió la cara con una irritada mueca.

—Perra... Solo te pedí un poco de colaboración. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte a brillar, pero no me estás dejando otra opción más que doparte para lograrlo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, cagón! —exclamó Rachel, yéndose hacia adelante. Nathan atajó su hombro y la estrelló contra la pantalla de nuevo— ¡Ugh! P-Pedazo de mierda...

Max abrió más los párpados al ver los iracundos ojos de Rachel acuchillándolo. Esa mirada, esa pose… era la misma que vio en una fotografía de ella que encontró en el presente.

 _La furia… detrás de sus pupilas. Es la misma._

Furia que Nathan también notó. Su rostro se iluminó.

—Ah… ¡Es perfecto! —Sin querer perdérsela, se alejó unos pasos y le tomó una foto. Rachel corrió el rostro por la luz del flash.

 _—_ ¡S-Suéltame de una puta vez, enfermo!

—¡Terminará pronto, cálmate! —Le sacó otra foto, obviando la desesperación que cada vez más asaltaba a su víctima.

Rachel refregó las manos entre sí tratando de liberarse de la maldita cinta adhesiva que le cortaba la circulación en las muñecas. Quería mantenerse neutra para pensar un plan de escape, pero el terror la estaba invadiendo. Un sofocante terror que nunca había sentido en su vida. La mente empezaba a traicionarla, los sentidos a apagarse y el instinto de supervivencia a activarse.

 _ **¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! ¡Está jodidamente loco! ¡¿Por qué carajo vine a este puto lugar?!**_

Chocó los dientes con los ojos bien abiertos y el sudor transitando por su sien.

 _ **¡Tengo…! ¡Tengo que escapar!**_

Escapar, escapar, escapar… Esos eran sus únicos pensamientos mientras seguía tratando de liberarse. Desesperación pura. La misma que Max se encontraba sintiendo por estar contemplando ese imperdonable panorama. La ira que estaba conteniendo la estaba comiendo viva.

—¡Deja de moverte, mierda! —Nathan se desquició cuando Rachel comenzó a revolverse con más ímpetu. Sus aterradas ideas solo iban de aquí para allá y terminaban en lo mismo: la muerte— ¡Me tienes harto! —exclamó desquiciado, para luego acercarse otra vez y romper la cinta que ataba sus manos. Agarró su brazo derecho con fuerza, descubriendo de su bolsillo la jeringa que antes utilizó. Aún quedaba sedante en ella— ¡Tú me estás obligando a esto! ¡No era mi intención dejarte completamente dormida, esto es tu culpa!

Rachel trató de mover los brazos, ahora libres, pero le resultó imposible debido al sedante que continuaba transitando por su cuerpo. Solo consiguió danzar los dedos con torpeza.

 _ **¡No! ¡No puedo morir aquí!**_

La jeringa volvía a acercarse, su pecho a cerrarse y el corazón de Max a acelerarse. Apenas podía tolerar lo que veía. En cualquier instante perdería la cabeza.

Nathan ni se gastó en palmar su piel en esta ocasión. Él también se encontraba al límite. Comparado a su experto profesor, era incapaz de mantener la calma debido a que una muy pequeña partecita de su consciencia le advertía que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente incorrecto. Sin embargo, en vez de guiarse por ella y retroceder sus macabros actos, ponía más hincapié en terminar su misión aunque su mente no se encontrara en las mejores condiciones psicológicas para llevarla a cabo. En sí, nunca estuvo en las mejores condiciones.

Rachel ahogó un grito cuando detalló la punta de la aguja a escasos centímetros de su piel.

 _ **¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**_

Y eso fue todo. El terror terminó por dominarla.

—¡NO! —gritó, yéndose hacia atrás con la cara roja por el llanto y la furia— ¡E-ESPERA!

Max se puso de pie, tambaleante, y el finito hilo de la paciencia que se encargaba de mantenerla quieta se cortó.

Perdió los estribos.

—¡Ya no puedo tolerar esto!

Despegó los pies del suelo y corrió hacia Rachel olvidando que solo estaba viendo un recuerdo. La cierva, percatándose, corrió también y se interpuso antes de que llegara a ellos.

—¡No puedes hacer nada!

—¡Quítate! —Trató de esquivarla, pero la cierva volvió a interponerse.

—¡Respeta mis últimas memorias y quédate quieta!

Max se paralizó.

 _Respetar…_

—¡Hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es tomar decisiones por mí, ahora seré yo la que tome decisiones por ti! —exclamó, agachando la cabeza a la defensiva y dispuesta a derribarla si seguía avanzando—. No puedes hacer nada, solo observar. Entiéndelo.

La heroína retrocedió unos pasos, impresionada por su inesperado carácter, y bajó el rostro apretando los puños.

—Cómo puedes pedirme… ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me quede quieta cuando estoy a punto de presenciar la muerte de la persona que más amo?! —Se cubrió la cara, sollozando— ¡No puedo solo observar! ¡No puedo!

La cierva relajó el cuerpo al escucharla y la miró profundamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia Max, que lloraba en silencio, y apoyó la cabeza en su abdomen.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes hacer nada. En este mundo no tienes poder para cambiar las cosas. En realidad nunca debiste tenerlo. Todo... fue mi culpa.

Max pestañeó con debilidad y se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Velo por ti misma —dijo, devolviendo el rostro a Rachel y Nathan—. Por esto te traje aquí, para que veas la verdad con tus propios ojos. Esta… es mi última voluntad.

La heroína aspiró el sollozo por la nariz y afinó la visión en la exasperada Rachel que se revolvía inquieta en el lugar tratando de evitar la inyección.

—¡D-Déjame!

Nathan, ya fuera de sí, reforzó el agarre en su brazo, tornándolo rojizo.

—¡Duérmete de una puta vez! —exclamó, para luego clavar la aguja en su piel sin delicadeza alguna. Tan rudo fue, que la atacada juró que le había atravesado el músculo... y algo más:

La cordura.

Rachel tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sintió como su pecho se comprimía a tal grado que le era imposible respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lo aferró mientras comenzaba a derrumbarse. Se estrelló contra el suelo emitiendo un ahogado quejido.

 ** _No... puedo... respirar..._**

Max tiritó en el lugar con las pupilas ensanchándose y volvió a caer de rodillas. Se aferró el pecho también y meneó la cabeza, mareada. Sentía el pecho endurecido; una piedra, y la garganta como si la estuvieran ahorcando.

—Sobre... dosis. —balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada, apoyando una mano en el piso para no derrumbarse.

De pronto toda sensación a su alrededor empeoró, volviéndose pesada y los colores oscuros. Veía nublado, sudaba frío. Lento... Todo pasaba muy lento. Ecos era lo único que escuchaba, además de su respiración. Las voces parecían estar en una frecuencia más baja de lo normal, mucho más que antes.

En otras palabras: la droga se estaba extendiendo por todo el sistema de Rachel.

—Al fin —murmuró Nathan en un suspiro, detallando como su víctima palidecía a un paso tan rápido que a Max no le entraba en la cabeza cómo no se podía dar cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir—. Tienes más resistencia de lo que pensé.

Él se alejó unos pasos, ignorando lo tragedia que estaba por ocurrir, y volvió a enfocarla con la cámara.

—Ahora... Muéstrame esa linda cara que tienes.

Rachel abría la boca una y otra vez intentando que el aire regresara a sus pulmones. No había caso. Era como si hubiese una barrera entre su garganta y ellos.

 _ **No... ¡NO!**_

—A-Ayúdame... —rogó en un hilo de voz, temblorosa y con las pupilas tan expandidas que su esmeralda color había desaparecido. El hecho de no poder respirar siquiera un poco de aire la terminó de aterrar.

—Cálmate, solo estás sedada. No vas a morir. —respondió Nathan con tranquilidad, sacándole fotos.

 _ **¡N-No! ¡Estoy... Estoy...!**_

Entrecerró los párpados y unas dolorosas lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos.

 _ **¡Me voy a... morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡No aquí!**_

Elevó el rostro débilmente y como pudo empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta. No sentía el cuerpo. Éste pesaba tanto como su arrepentimiento por haber ido a ese maldito lugar. Lo único que la guiaba era la desesperación.

 _ **¡Tengo que... salir!**_

Nathan rió por lo bajo al verla.

—No pierdas energía. Finalmente estamos teniendo nuestra sesión, deberías estar feliz.

Rachel plegó los dedos contra el suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo no quería moverse, apenas pudo hacerlo. El aire se estaba acabando, su cerebro explotando. Le sangraba la nariz por la falta de oxígeno y percibía el corazón estrujándose, pidiendo por favor que la tortura acabase. No podía gritar para pedir ayuda, y aunque lo hiciese nadie la escucharía en ese apartado lugar.

Sabía que iba a morir.

En algún lugar de su mente ya se había resignado, no obstante, su instinto no le permitía rendirse. Batallaba arduamente contra sus pesimistas pensamientos y un tentador sueño profundo que deseaba devorarla viva.

 ** _¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? No quiero morir... ¡No quiero morir!_**

Golpeó el piso. No sintió el golpe. El sentido del tacto se le estaba escapando de las manos, al igual que todos los demás.

 _ **¿Por qué mierda vine aquí?, ¿para demostrar qué? ¡Soy tan idiota!**_

Cerró los ojos, sollozando.

 _ **Papá... Mamá... perdónenme.**_

Max abrió los suyos de par en par.

 _ **Nunca quise... dejarlos.**_

—Tú... —Pasó la vista a la cierva y abrió aún más los ojos. Sus patas temblaban, su rostro también. Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que su pasado estaba experimentando—. Rach... —Max entornó los párpados, angustiada, y se puso de pie con una increíble fuerza de voluntad. Se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por detrás de su largo cuello, para luego impulsar su rostro contra su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndola—. No mires, ya viste suficiente. Soy yo la que tiene que verlo ahora.

La cierva se acurrucó más en su pecho y refregó la cara emitiendo agudos y pequeños bramidos que la enternecieron tanto como la dañaron.

—No mires... —repitió Max en un quebrado murmullo, tapando sus ojos—. Por favor... ¡No mires! —Se aferró más a su suave pelaje y regresó la visión a la Rachel humana, que continuaba llorando y retorciéndose en el suelo.

No podía explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo al observar esos recuerdos. Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero esto... no tenía comparación. No podía salvarla, no podía hacer nada. Se sentía tan inútil que quería matarse allí mismo, y como no podía cumplir ese deseo de repente se encontró haciéndose incoherentes preguntas que solo conllevaban un sufrimiento mayor.

 _¿Por qué no estuve aquí para protegerla? ¿Por qué no la conocí antes? ¿Por qué no me negué ante mis padres cuando dijeron que nos mudaríamos a Seattle? Si hubiera permanecido aquí quizás hubiera podido salvarla._

Enterró la cara en el lomo de la cierva, frunciendo los dedos contra su pelaje.

 _¿Por qué no pude hacer nada incluso cuando viajé al pasado? ¡¿Para qué mierda fui?! ¡POR QUÉ SOY TAN INÚTIL!_

Negó el rostro sobre su lomo, empapando su pelaje con lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no pude...!

 **Brr...**

Pestañeó sobre ella al escuchar un peculiar sonido que retumbó en el cuarto oscuro. Levantó la cara y afinó el oído. Parecía una vibración.

 **Brr... Brr... Brr...**

 _¿Qué es eso?_

Buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía el sonido y terminó con los ojos plantados en la mesa baja. Achinó la visión y observó el celular de Rachel. El nombre de Chloe aparecía en la pantalla junto a diecisiete llamadas perdidas.

 _Chloe, al final... la perdonaste._

Escondió más el rostro de la cierva en su pecho, el cual lo sentía tan cerrado que le costaba respirar. No era solo angustia lo que ocasionaba tal abrumadora sensación.

Rachel era la que no podía respirar.

—M-Mierda... —masculló Rachel con las lágrimas resbalándose por sus ya pálidas mejillas. Solo eso se movía: sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo se había rendido, quedando desplomado de costado. Su mente también, girando en un remolino de últimas palabras. Ya no podía defenderse contra lo inevitable. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño...

 _ **Chloe... perdóname. Esta vez... Ja, creo que la cagué.**_

Max descendió el rostro arrugando las comisuras de los labios y apegó la frente a la cabeza de la cierva. Se tapó los oídos.

 _Basta, no quiero escuchar más... ¡No quiero!_

 ** _No voy a salir de esta._**

Se apretó más las orejas con tal de no oírla. Imposible. Su voz seguía agonizando dentro de su mente.

 _ **Si tan solo... pudiera...**_

Volvió a levantar el rostro por sus pensamientos y contempló el suyo. Su mirada ya no decía nada, no expresaba nada. Ausente.

 _ **Pudiera... detener el tiempo. Retro... ceder. Yo nunca... hubiera terminado aquí.**_

Max entreabrió los labios con las palpitaciones acelerando rápidamente.

 _¿Retroceder?_

 _ **Si tan solo pudiera... ¡retroceder!**_

Rachel tomó una exasperada bocanada de aire y cerró los puños sobre el suelo.

 _ **Mierda... ¡MIERDA!**_

Refregó la cara sobre el piso, abrió la boca y con la última e iracunda pizca de energía que le quedaba gritó.

Liberó un grito tan desgarrador que de su boca escapó una furiosa ventisca que se elevó hacia el techo y lo atravesó como si éste ni existiera. Max la siguió con la mirada, pasmada, y detalló como el alrededor lentamente empezaba a desvanecerse, abriéndose paso para dejar a la vista el nocturno cielo.

—¿Qué...?

La ventisca se estrelló contra éste, provocando unos furibundos truenos entre las nubes, y comenzó a girar entre sí. Giró y giró... transformando aquel nada inocente viento en un remolino. Remolino que Max reconoció al instante.

Su mandíbula se desencajó.

 _La... tormenta._

De a poco fue soltando a la cierva, que se alejó unos cautelosos pasos, y se puso de pie sin quitar los ojos del cielo y aquel gigantesco remolino que ahora apuntaba hacia abajo dispuesto a regresar con su dueña.

O no.

La miraba a ella. La tormenta... la miraba a ella. A Max.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamó con un mal presentimiento. La cierva ladeó el rostro, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos, y cerró los suyos.

—Mi último deseo... Ese que te condenó.

Max la miró unos cruciales segundos con el sudor aumentando y devolvió la atención al cielo, nerviosa.

—E-Espera...

El remolino comenzaba a descender poco a poco, apartando las nubes en el camino entre gruñidos y relámpagos. Max tragó pesado, asustada.

—No me digas que... ¡No puede ser!

Se fue hacia atrás con torpeza cuando aceleró de golpe y empezó a descender a toda velocidad directo hacia el cuarto oscuro.

 _¡No!_

Directo hacia ella.

Sin poder escapar, abrió los ojos de un tirón y estiró el cuello hacia atrás cuando aquella furiosa ventisca la atravesó, quitándole el aliento.

—¡Agh!

El remolino la empujó varios metros, estampándola contra el suelo. Rebotó contra éste, adolorida, y allí permaneció; acostada boca arriba con los ojos endurecidos e incapaz de formular pensamiento alguno. Una conocida sensación empezaba a drenarla debajo de la piel. Una fuerte sensación que provocaba que su sangre hirviera, palpitara.

La misma que sintió cuando activó sus poderes por primera vez.

 _Esto... es..._

Progresivamente los truenos dejaron de alumbrar las nubes, despejándolas. El cielo dejó de gruñir... y la tormenta quedó asentada en su ser.

—Retroceder... Ese fue mi último deseo. —escuchó a la cierva de fondo junto al sonido de sus patas acercándose.

El labio inferior de Max tiritó, intentando vocalizar algo. Aquella verdad le había robado la voz y posiblemente la escasa sensatez que tenía guardada en caso de emergencia.

—Tu deseo...

Todo comenzaba a encajar.

—Fue lo que inició todo esto —le dijo la cierva, parándose a su lado. Max deslizó las pupilas para verla—. Yo... soy la culpable de tu desgracia.

La heroína pestañeó, tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla. No podía moverse. No era su cuerpo el problema, su mente se encontraba congelada debido a aquella pesada información.

—¿Mi... desgracia?

La cierva bajó el hocico y lo acercó a su rostro. Max se perdió en esos verdosos e hipnotizantes ojos que brillaban con un dejo de tristeza.

—A veces un deseo puede ser peligroso. Realmente peligroso. Yo desee retroceder el tiempo al menos un minuto... Un segundo, lo que fuera con tal de volver atrás. De no aceptar las drogas de Nathan, de no terminar en este lugar. Mi deseo, Max, te llegó y tomó forma propia.

—Viajar... en el tiempo —balbuceó, estupefacta—. Retroceder.

Ella alejó el rostro, apenada.

—Aunque no fue mi intención... te pasé mis poderes. A ti, mi preciado destino.

—Destino...

Max volteó el rostro con una gran gota de sudor resbalándose por su sien y observó a la Rachel humana. Su garganta se cerró al ver cómo ella, rozando la inconsciencia, empezaba a convulsionar en el lugar. Su semblante, brazos, piernas... Todo tiritaba rápidamente.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó, sentándose y estirando el brazo hacia ella. Ese panorama la rescató del shock previo.

La nombrada rodó los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más. Se sacudía sobre el suelo como si fuese un pez fuera del mar, acción que provocó que Nathan finalmente bajara la cámara. No..., ya la había bajado antes; cuando la escuchó gritar y solo gritar. Todo lo que ocurrió un minuto atrás él no lo vio. Si así hubiese sido no estaría vivo. El remolino lo hubiera consumido.

—¿Rach? —Se puso de pie, cauteloso, y caminó hacia ella— ¿Qué mierda fue ese grito de recién? ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía puedas...? —Se detuvo cuando Rachel aumentó las convulsiones— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Sus ojos se ampliaron al detallar su ido semblante—. No..., estás bromeando ¿verdad?

Max se levantó con un importante esfuerzo al tiempo que Rachel comenzaba a expulsar una blanca espuma por la boca. Se estaba ahogando. Casi nada quedaba de ella y del cuarto oscuro. Éste se estaba oscureciendo debido a que sus ojos ya no veían con claridad. Debido a que ella... ya no sentía nada.

Los recuerdos estaban terminando.

—¡Hey! —Nathan le zarandeó el hombro y perdió el rumbo cuando su rostro cayó de costado, inerte, luego de tanto convulsionar— ¡NO! —La zarandeó con más fuerza. Lo único que consiguió fue que su cuerpo rebotara de adelante hacia atrás— ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA SER ASÍ! —continuó sacudiéndola sin sentido alguno y apegó la oreja a su pecho, asustado. Su corazón no latía. Rachel se estaba yendo y no pensaba regresar, al menos no con su cuerpo humano— ¡POR FAVOR, NO!

Una espesa oscuridad empezaba a caer sobre toda la habitación. La heroína alzó la cabeza para verla. Caía como si fueran espesas gotas de color negro. Se derrumbaban sobre el panorama, borrándolo, manchándolo.

 _Es el final._

Regresó el rostro al frente y dio unos torpes pasos hasta llegar a Nathan. Con una insoportable tristeza alojada en el pecho contempló desde lo alto a esa chica que logró conquistar cada parte de su ser y que ahora estaba desapareciendo. Rachel, moribunda, desplazó las pupilas hacia ella. Max se petrificó.

 _ **Lo siento...**_

Sonrió frágilmente y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Max le mantuvo la mirada, rígida, y bajó la cabeza con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

 _Yo lo siento._

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó la cara. No pudo más. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras escuchaba los desaforados gritos de Nathan, que intentaban revivirla sin éxito.

—¡Rachel! ¡Puta madre! ¡Reacciona! ¡DESPIERTA!

—No va a despertar... —masculló contra sus palmas, enfurecida—. No va a despertar por tu culpa... ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —Se destapó el rostro y llevó el puño hacia atrás dispuesta a golpearlo aunque solo lograse atravesarlo. Tenía que descargarse, tenía que hacer algo, golpear algo, lo que sea. A él. Si no lo hacía se volvería loca. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con la imagen de Nathan abrazándola y llorando a los gritos, bajó el puño.

Otra vez tenía que ver esa escena, una en la que Nathan lamentaba lo que hizo. En esta ocasión la veía difusa. Todo estaba desapareciendo, esparciéndose cual acuarela negra sobre el agua, pero... eso ya no importaba. Golpearlo era imposible, llorar innecesario, lamentar la realidad más. Solo importaba lo que tenía detrás: la cierva. Tenía muchas preguntas que la Rachel fallecida no podía responder, pero aquel espectro...

Giró el rostro hacia ella con las cejas disgustosamente arqueadas. La cierva la miró con profundidad mientras todo continuaba desapareciendo, dando paso a un mundo en el que nada había además de ellas. Un mundo cerrado, oscuro y extrañamente familiar.

Un limbo. La nada.

—Tú... —Max comenzó a ponerse de pie con una seria expresión que escondía un dolor insostenible—. Dime toda la verdad.

La cierva descendió los párpados y le dio la espalda.

—Incluso en medio de la muerte soñamos, ¿sabes? —empezó a decir. Max tragó saliva y emprendió los pasos a ella con la cabeza gacha. Fuerza para levantarla no había. Estaba exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente—. El sueño de la muerte es el más vívido de todos... irónicamente. Es el que queda impregnado en nuestra alma incluso después de muertos.

La heroína se detuvo frente a la espalda de la cierva sin dignarse a elevar la cabeza.

—Otra curiosidad... ¿Sabías que los ciervos son los únicos animales espirituales capaces de viajar por otros mundos? El mundo de la muerte, por ejemplo. Éste sueño de la muerte.

—¿Pero por qué yo puedo verlo también? —se animó a preguntar Max en un quebrado murmullo.

—Porque estás conectada conmigo álmicamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué fui yo la elegida para recibir tus poderes? —Levantó el rostro, revelando unas dolorosas lágrimas— ¿Para poder... vengarte?

La cierva se dio la vuelta y negó con el hocico.

—No quería vengarme. Tú misma lo escuchaste: yo deseé retroceder el tiempo para enmendar mis errores. Vengar... nunca estuvo en mis planes. Justicia suena mejor. Proteger a los que quedan mucho mejor, y dejar ir a los que ya deben partir... también suena bien.

—¿Pero por qué yo...?

La cierva cerró los ojos, apacible, y volvió a darle la espalda. Comenzó a caminar por ese oscuro lugar sin rumbo alguno.

—Arcadia Bay está maldito, dijiste una vez.

Max se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

—Bien... No es del todo así. Simplemente los nativos que antes dominaron esta tierra dejaron la semilla de la magia plantada aquí.

—¿Magia?

—Es otra manera de llamar a lo espiritual. Los espíritus, las energías, como prefieras decirles, existen en todas partes. Hay almas perdidas merodeando por el mundo, buscando descansar. Buscando su lugar; ascender o reencarnar. Pero hay otras que tienen un propósito diferente. Los nativos que vivían en este pueblo... muchos de ellos eran chamanes que poseían un poder espiritual tan elevado que eran capaz de conectarse con nosotros: los espíritus.

Max arqueó una confundida ceja tratando de procesar la información de lo que estaba oyendo. O, mejor dicho, de creerla. Todavía quedaba una pequeña porción en su cerebro de una científica geek que se negaba a aceptar esa mágica realidad, sin embargo, ya no podía negarla. Desde que volvió a Arcadia Bay solo cosas inexplicables pasaron. Quizás debió darle más importancia a las clases de historia que recibió en la primaria, donde la profesora contaba el significado de todos los Totems que estaban esparcidos por el pueblo, de la importancia de los antiguos nativos americanos que lo fundaron. No le interesó, lo creyó ridículo. Y ahora no podría encontrarse más interesada.

—Si las intenciones eran buenas y nobles, nosotros, los que tenemos un propósito, hacíamos aparición ante sus llamados. Éramos despertados del sueño de la muerte para tomar la forma del animal que coincidiera con nuestra esencia en vida.

—¿Buenas intenciones? —Esa frase quedó rebotando, incómoda, en sus pensamientos.

La cierva volteó el cuello para verla.

—No hay almas malignas, solo malas decisiones en vida. Las almas son puras, la mente es lo único que puede llegar a contaminarse.

 _Bien, me siento en una puta clase de catolicismo. No me agrada._

—¿Estás diciendo que alguien como Nathan y Jefferson en realidad...?

—No nacieron malignos, se hicieron. En el caso de que llegaran a morir, reencarnarían una y otra vez hasta compensar sus acciones y aprender de ellas. Las circunstancias en las que nacerán será irrelevante. Lo que harán esta vez con el don de la vida es lo que determinará _quiénes son_ realmente.

 _Corrección: budista._

La heroína frunció el entrecejo. Jefferson murió, ¿acaso ese maldito iba a reencarnar? ¿Cómo podía asegurar que su macabra cabeza no reencarnaría también? ¿Cómo demonios funcionaba eso?

—Tú eres uno de esos espíritus con un propósito... ¿Por qué?, ¿porque tenías poderes en vida? ¿Eso es lo que te hizo transformarte en... esto?

La cierva le mantuvo la mirada, silenciosa.

—Mis ancestros nacieron en este pueblo cuya tierra era liderada por los nativos, por ende, ellos también eran chamanes. Su destino luego de la muerte era convertirse en lo mismo que aquellos seres espirituales con los que entablaron un vínculo en vida: espíritus con un propósito. Ese era el pacto para poder conectarse con ellos. Soy una descendiente de los nativos, lo llevo en la sangre, al igual que mi verdadera madre.

—... ¿Por eso tienes poderes?

—Quién sabe... No tengo todas las respuestas, el universo obra de maneras misteriosas.

 _Universo, ¡ahora sí estás hablando!_

—Solo sé que este lugar, Arcadia Bay, conserva la magia de los nativos. Es muy posible que esa sea la razón por la que mis poderes despertaron en vida cuando me mudé aquí.

—Eclipses, el extraño cambio de clima, los animales muertos... Todo eso también ocurre porque...

—Sí, todo pasa porque este lugar está...

—Maldito. —masculló Max, odiándolo. Odiando aquel pueblo fantasma que la metió en tantos problemas. Que le robó lo que más amaba.

—No, bendecido. La muerte no es una maldición, sino una liberación. Un aprendizaje.

Max negó con la cabeza, testaruda.

—Aprendizaje mis ovarios... ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas todas las respuestas si eres un... Un espíritu? ¿Acaso no viste a un ser supremo al morir? ¿No seguiste un túnel luminoso o algo así?

La cierva soltó una risita típica de Rachel.

—La ficción se te subió a la cabeza, Maxine. Solo el universo tiene todas las respuestas, yo solo obtuve un poco de información de él al morir. La suficiente para comprender mi naturaleza.

—¿Qué información? Además de que sabes que estás bajo tierra. —resaltó con impotencia. Sabía que tenía la verdad frente a sus ojos, pero le costaba tanto creerla... y ya no por ser una científica empedernida. Si la aceptaba se haría realidad. Aún pensaba que de un momento a otro despertaría agitada al lado de Rachel, sintiendo su cálida respiración, confirmando que todo era una pesadilla. Se hundiría en su pecho y la abrazaría con fuerza. Y sin duda ella la contendría amorosamente, desplazando las manos por su espalda, sumiéndola más contra su pecho. Dejando muy lejos su pesadilla.

Pero... eso no estaba pasando. La pesadilla era real.

—Cuando nací me colocaron un pendiente. Una reliquia familiar indígena que nunca tuve el atrevimiento de quitarme —respondió la cierva, despertándola de sus fantasías—. Al morir entendí porqué nunca pude quitármelo.

Max recordó el pendiente en forma de pluma que parecía formar parte de Rachel desde siempre. Cierto, nunca se lo quitaba. Y si lo pensaba bien... sí que parecía una reliquia muy antigua.

—Lo único que sé con seguridad es que mi destino, al igual que el de todos los del linaje Gearhardt, era convertirme en un animal espiritual luego de la muerte.

—¿Gearhardt?

La cierva desvió la mirada con nostalgia.

—Es el apellido de mi verdadera madre.

Max sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía, adolorido. Se preguntó si debía consolarla, pero la cierva conservaba cierta distancia que, conociendo a Rachel, ahora no tenía que acortar. En el pasado aprendió una cosa esencial de su persona, además de que estaba simpáticamente loca. Lo correcto y más sabio era respetar su espacio hasta que ella decidiera derrumbarse en sus brazos por voluntad propia. No forzarla.

—Mi destino era convertirme en un espíritu que guiara a una persona noble y justiciera —continuó, volviendo a sus ojos—. Alguien que estuviera conectada a mí de algún modo. Chloe..., en esta dimensión resultó ser la conexión. El intermedio entre tú y yo. La razón por la cual despertaste tus poderes. Ambas la conocimos en vida, eso generó una inmediata conexión entre tú y yo aunque nunca nos habíamos visto las caras, al menos no en esta línea temporal. Tú empezaste a buscarme por ella, y yo te encontré gracias a eso.

Chloe finalmente hizo aparición. La heroína se aclaró la garganta, ansiosa, confundida, con miles de pensamientos enredándose en su mente. Demasiada información de golpe, demasiado... todo.

 _Me siento mal..._

Sacudió la cabeza algo mareada y se sentó. No podía mantenerse más en pie.

—¿Yo... soy esa persona?, ¿la supuesta justiciera?

La cierva asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia Max a paso lento. La observó desde lo alto.

—Estuve esperando. —Se sentó también, escondiendo sus cuatro patas debajo del cuerpo—. Luego de morir, esperé y esperé... a que esa persona indicada apareciera para cumplir con mi deber, para despertarme del sueño de la muerte. Luego de tanto esperar... apareciste. Apenas te vi sentí una inmediata conexión. Es el destino, pensé. Es ella. Pero... lo que no sabía era que mi yo del pasado iba a ocasionar mucho dolor en la persona que el destino me presentó. Rachel Amber te metió en sus dramáticos problemas. —Bajó el hocico, entristecida—. Y menos sabía que desde siempre mi destino estuvo unido al tuyo incluso antes de morir. Porque en otro tiempo, en otro mundo paralelo... tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, ya habíamos formado un vínculo.

Max parpadeó, sorprendida, y abrazó sus rodillas.

—¿Qué tipo de vínculo?

—Ya sabes cómo funcionan las dimensiones paralelas. El tipo de vínculo varía. Puede ser romántico, amistoso y en otros hasta familiar. Cualquiera sea, el vínculo estuvo desde siempre. Por eso cuando nos conocimos en el pasado sentimos una conexión instantánea, porque en otras líneas paralelas esa conexión ya había sido establecida. Ya estaba escrito que nos conociéramos, ya estaba sucediendo en otros mundos e inevitablemente iba a suceder en éste. Eso entendí en esta línea al despertar después de la muerte y comenzar a seguirte. Y por eso mismo, por esa inevitable conexión mis poderes pasaron a ser tuyos inconscientemente, por el hilo del destino que nos une y que siempre nos unirá. Tú eres la única receptora que existe de mi poder, la única heredera.

Max se refregó la boca con los ojos bien abiertos. La frente le pesaba como si toda la información se estuviese alojando solo allí. De todas las teorías que tuvo jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que ella le había dado sus poderes, que estaban unidas por un lazo más fuerte del que pensaba. Una conexión sin fin que traspasaba el tiempo y el espacio.

—No fue mi intención darte mis poderes, darte esa... carga. No sabía que pasaría eso. Pero cuando pasó y abrí los ojos hallándome siendo un espectro me di cuenta de porqué tenía que guiarte, ayudarte. Todo encajaba. No solo fui elegida porque resultaste ser mi persona destinada. Yo tenía que aliviar la carga que dejé en tus espaldas. Protegerte de ella y mostrarte una verdad que jamás podrías cambiar, aunque costara aceptarla.

La heroína respiró hondo, tratando de unir todas las frases. Su cerebro estaba en plena crisis.

—¿La... Rachel del pasado es consciente de esto? De la verdad.

La cierva negó.

—No. Quizás lo sabe muy dentro de su alma, pero no conscientemente.

—Ella no paraba de hablar de cosas mágicas y del destino. De que estábamos unidas por él y de que estaba segura de que su deber era protegerme. —Sonrió melancólicamente—. Sí, inconscientemente lo sabe, y creo... que yo también lo sabía sin saber.

—No podemos evitar nuestros instintos, así que... es probable.

Max la miró con pesadumbre.

—¿Con quién estoy hablando ahora? ¿Con la Rachel del pasado o la del presente?

—Hm... Podría decirse que con una fusión de las dos. Tú misma lo dijiste: los sentimientos de la Rachel del pasado me llegaron. Es cierto, somos el mismo alma, era inevitable. Pero también es cierto que en el presente y siendo solo un mero animal espiritual me encariñé contigo. Eso no debía pasar, pero... —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas—... no pude evitarlo. Siempre te estuve observando desde que despertaron tus poderes. Vi toda tu valentía, tu sufrimiento, los sacrificios que hiciste por Chloe, tus otros amigos y por mí, alguien que ni siquiera conocías. Todo... siempre siendo fiel a ti misma. Tú eres de verdad... una preciosa alma en pena, Max Caulfield. La única merecedora de mi amor.

Max se sonrojó, hecho que provocó que se insultara por dentro.

 _Una cierva me está intimidando... Mátenme._

—Entonces, ¿yo estaba destinada a conocerte? —preguntó, evitando sus ojos con vergüenza.

—Sí, pero no necesariamente en una forma física. En este caso nos conocimos porque viajaste al pasado, pero si no lo hubieras hecho jamás nos hubiésemos visto, puesto que estoy muerta. Aún así, te pude conocer de este modo, siendo un espíritu. Conectamos de igual manera porque...

—En otras realidades paralelas estamos conectadas y es inevitable el encuentro.

La cierva asintió.

—En cualquiera de ellas, sí.

—¿Y en esas otras realidades...? Una en donde estás viva, ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿Qué está pasando allí?

—Como te dije, quizás seamos amigas, pareja, familia... incluso hermanas o simplemente conocidas, no se sabe, pero eso no hace la diferencia. De alguna u otra forma, personalmente o no, siempre nos conectamos. Aunque no te hubiera conocido en persona yo estaba destinada a protegerte, eso ya formó la conexión.

—Eso significa que nuestro vínculo no tenía que ser necesariamente romántico... —musitó tímidamente—. Entonces, si no fue por el destino... ¿Por qué nos enamoramos en el pasado?

La cierva soltó otra simpática risita y se levantó. Max apegó los hombros al cuello cuando se acercó a su rostro y le lamió la mejilla.

—Creí habértelo dicho en el pasado, tontita... Las experiencias lo son todo. Fue un factor humano que nos enamoráramos luego de todo lo que pasamos juntas, simplemente sucedió. Las circunstancias se dieron así.

—Pero...

—Es verdad que la inevitable conexión que siempre sentiremos, no importa la dimensión, ayuda para que nos sintamos atraídas de un modo u otro. Pero para activarla en el modo romántico se requiere otros factores, ¿no crees?

—Experiencias, convivencia... —susurró Max, rodeando su lomo con los brazos. La contempló fijamente—. Rachel, yo no planeé enamorarme de ti.

—Ni yo, ¿quién planea eso? Solo pasa. —Le dio un juguetón mordisco en la otra mejilla, haciéndola reír en un murmullo— ¿Te arrepientes de amarme?

—Nunca.

—¿Incluso aunque jamás vuelvas a verme? ¿Me recordarás, Max? Quiero... permanecer siempre en tu corazón aunque sea egoísta de mi parte.

Max amplió los ojos con la respiración entrecortándose.

 _No volverte a ver..._

Comenzó a soltarla lentamente. La cierva buscó con la mirada sus ojos, que hacían lo imposible para evitarla.

—El destino es el destino, Max, y al igual que la muerte no se puede cambiar. Puedes cambiar el camino, el tipo de vínculo, puedes hacer que todo sea más ligero o pesado, pero al final del camino encontrarás lo mismo. El mismo destino. Mi destino era morir y romper esa regla es peligroso, por eso...

—Me advertías que no te salve en mis visiones —contestó, cabizbaja—. A ti y a Chloe.

—Porque habría consecuencias, sí. Unas muy graves.

—¿Más graves que esto? —La miró con los ojos vidriosos—. Perdí lo que más quiero, ¿cómo puedo ser feliz si no te tengo en mi vida?

La cierva la observó con tristeza y reposó su largo mentón en su hombro. Max se abrazó a ella liberando las lágrimas que con mucha voluntad había reprimido.

—Max... No sabes lo mucho que quisiera quedarme contigo, hacerte feliz. Pero tienes que entender que en esta realidad es imposible. No tenemos futuro aquí, debes seguir adelante.

Max arqueó las cejas con un nudo en la garganta. No quería entenderlo, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

—No quiero seguir adelante sin ti, Rach. ¡Lo único que quiero es salvarte!

—No debes. Max, escúchame... Yo no sabía que mi pasado se iba a enamorar de ti. No pude controlar eso y tampoco que sus sentimientos me llegaran. Lamento que todo haya terminado así, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que habrá consecuencias si sigues intentando regresarnos a la vida. Max... ya has hecho más que suficiente. —Se apartó para verla—. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu normalidad. Solo quiero que seas feliz, ese es mi único deseo.

La heroína se aferró más a su pelaje y enterró la nariz en él.

—No quiero una vida normal si no estás en ella.

La cierva ladeó el rostro y empezó a refregarlo contra su mejilla en tiernas caricias.

—Lo superarás. Los humanos son más fuertes de lo que parecen, y tú no eres la excepción. Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, más de lo que crees.

—¡No para esto! —La encaró de frente con los ojos llorosos— ¡Si quieres que renuncie, dime de una puta vez cuales son las malditas consecuencias!

La cierva hizo silencio y negó con el hocico.

—No lo sé, pero tengo la certeza de que si nos revives el universo vendrá a cobrarte esa inmensa deuda. Crearás una paradoja, y sabes bien lo que significa eso. Ya creaste una al viajar sin estar en la fotografía. El universo puede tolerar algunos cambios justificados, pero una vida... Si superas sus reglas se volverá injusto, vengativo. El precio a pagar deberá ser incluso mayor. Si rescatas una vida, se te cobrará dos, tres o incluso más como pago. Podría ser la tuya tranquilamente. Te quitará todo, Max. No puedes jugar con la vida de las personas, eso es innegablemente peligroso. Mis poderes no te fueron dados para revivirnos, sino para detener a Jefferson. Ya lo hiciste, es momento de parar. Cumpliste tu misión, ahora... descansa.

Max apretó las mandíbulas y sumió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Descansar no estaba en sus planes aunque lo tuviera bien merecido.

 _Una vida por otra... ¿Acaso será igual a cuando salvé al padre de Chloe? ¿Eso me está diciendo?_

—¿Qué hay de la tormenta? —Levantó la cara con el ceño fruncido—. Tú eres la tormenta, y eso aniquilará un montón de vidas. ¿Te atreves a darme clases de moral cuando está por suceder una desgracia? ¿Cómo puedo detenerla?

—Eso... —Bajó sus largas pestañas con pesadumbre—... tampoco fue algo planeado. Mi pasado liberó toda la ira acumulada y terminó en una tragedia: la tormenta que pronto asaltará a Arcadia Bay. Perdóname...

—No fue tu culpa. ¡Nada de lo que pasó lo fue!

—... Lamentablemente es imposible detenerla, ya pasó a formar parte de la naturaleza. Tendré que llevar ese pecado para siempre conmigo.

Max se refregó el cabello, perdiendo la paciencia. Había una manera de evitarla, una que se le ocurrió apenas se enteró que la tormenta era la mismísima furia de Rachel personificada.

—Hay una forma.

La cierva levantó el hocico, curiosa.

—Si te salvo la tormenta nunca habrá sucedido.

—¡No! —Adelantó un agresivo paso. Max se sobresaltó— ¡Te dije que si haces eso serás tú la que sufrirás!

—¿Estás diciendo que prefieres un genocidio en vez de mi sufrimiento? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

El labio inferior de la cierva se desprendió como si nunca hubiera pensando en ello. Era verdad. Nunca lo analizó, pero, en efecto, prefería eso.

Y lo preferiría siempre.

—Sí.

Max ahogó un sorprendido sonido, negándose a procesar lo que estaba escuchando, y se tapó el rostro como si no verla ayudara a borrar lo que dijo.

 _Es el colmo... ¡Esto es el puto colmo!_

—Eres tan estúpida... —susurró, comenzando a reír en un apagado murmullo— ¡Tan estúpida! ¡No has cambiado nada! —Se destapó, revelando una irritada sonrisa que la cierva no comprendió—. Loca, perra, asesina. Eso es lo que eres.

La cierva volteó el rostro, indiferente.

—Lo soy.

—¡Claro que no lo niegas! ¿Por qué lo harías? ¡Esa eres tú! ¡La inigualable Rachel Amber! ¡Todo está justificado si eres tú! ¡El mundo puede ponerse de cabeza, pero no importa porque tú quedarás en pie, verdad?! —Se levantó y la señaló. La cierva permaneció en su lugar, haciéndole frente a esa nueva Max que parecía haber enloquecido— ¡Siempre consigues lo que quieres! ¡Por qué esto debería ser una excepción!

—Puedes tratar de avisarle a las personas lo que está por suceder. Con suerte te creerán.

—¡Sabes que no lo harán! ¡Ya bastante loca parezco para algunos!

—Entonces, sálvate tú. Es lo único que me importa. Escapa, Max.

—¡¿Qué clase de espíritu eres?! ¡¿Uno malvado?! ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de cientos de personas!

—Yo pienso en ti y solo en ti. Si eso me convierte en malvada, lo acepto. Lo seré por ti y asumiré las consecuencias.

La heroína cerró los puños con ímpetu y le dio la espalda puteándola por dentro. La situación ya la había superado, y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, ahí estaba la vida, demostrándole que por supuesto podía ser peor. Como siempre, siempre cruel. No obstante, Rachel podía ser mucho peor que la vida misma:

Un antihéroe que rozaba lo villano.

 _Está loca, ¡está completamente loca!_

"¿Qué mierda hice en otra vida para merecer todo esto?" Llegó a preguntarse Max, dándose cuenta de que ahora creía firmemente en la reencarnación y en las otras barbaridades que tuvo que oír. Lo más irónico de aquella caótica situación y lo que más le molestaba... era que ella misma resultó ser su fiel espejo. Su sombra. Razón suficiente para odiarse por llegar a pensar de una manera tan egoísta. Su enojo en realidad no era dirigido a Rachel, sino a su propia persona.

No podía juzgarla. Era hipócrita hacerlo.

—Ja, lo peor de todo... es que eres mi maldito reflejo. —Rió por lo bajo angustiosamente—. Porque yo... haría lo mismo que tú si estuviera en tu lugar. —Giró el rostro hacia ella con un lúgubre brillo en los ojos—. Sacrificaría a todo Arcadia Bay con tal de salvarte a ti o a Chloe. Eso es un genocidio ¿cierto? Me convierte en una asesina egoísta y repulsiva.

La cierva la observó unos segundos, pensante, y volvió a acercarse. Apoyó la cabeza en su espalda.

—No me interesa en lo que te conviertas, yo siempre te amaré. Sé quién eres por dentro. Pero Max... yo no deseo ese futuro para ti. Lo único que quiero es quitarte el peso de tus espaldas, no sumarle tragedias. Por eso... seré yo la que cargue con aquel peso. Déjame hacer eso al menos.

Max se mordió el borde del labio, sollozando. La cierva despegó la cabeza de su espalda y miró el alrededor al sentir una conocida sensación llamándola. La oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse.

—Se acaba el tiempo.

Max se agitó. Se dio la vuelta, alarmada.

—¿Te... vas?

—Tú vuelves —contestó, para luego pararse en dos patas y apoyar las delanteras en sus hombros. La heroína la atajó en sus brazos, sorprendida—. Vuelves al presente.

—El presente... —Entrecerró los ojos, agobiada—. Mi cuerpo... ¿dónde está? Recuerdo que apenas toqué el tuyo terminé aquí, pero...

—Lamento decirlo, pero está sobre el mío.

Max palideció.

—Oh, santa ciencia... Eso va a ser fuerte.

—Lo siento. —Le dio un lengüetazo en la frente, dejando su flequillo parado como si se hubiera puesto gel. Pero no, no era gel. Era baba—. Sé que estás enojada, ¿pero puedo pedirte un favor, Max?

—No estoy enojada... Perdón si me pasé. Estoy un poco... conmocionada.

—Qué alegría que no lo estés. —Le dio otro lengüetazo, esta vez en la boca. Max se la cubrió, inquieta—. Con más razón, ¿puedo?

La heroína la contempló con las cejas arqueadas, ya sin saber qué esperar. Su mente se había detenido luego de la conversación de la tormenta. Mientras le dio la espalda... Esos contados segundos reflexionó. Reflexionó mucho y tomó una decisión que, para variar, ya había tomado antes. Su vida últimamente giraba en torno a aquella decisión.

—¿Podrías llevarte mi cuerpo?

Su corazón se precipitó al escucharla.

—No quiero... que siga allí. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor llévaselo a mi padre. Él perdió la esperanza, pero al menos saber lo que me ocurrió ayudará a sanarlo. Cuéntale toda la verdad.

Max sacudió la cabeza inmersa de lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Por favor... —rogó la cierva, refregándose contra su cuello—. Es mi última petición.

Max se aferró más a su pelaje.

 _¿Esto está pasando? ¿Finalmente llegó el día en el que tengo que rendirme? ¿Es lo correcto, es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Terminar esta historia me devolverá a la normalidad? ¿La ayudará a descansar en paz o lo que mierda sea?_

Entreabrió los ojos contra su lomo no creyéndose ni una sola palabra de sus propios pensamientos. Éstos retumbaban con poca fuerza, sin ganas, sin necesidad de ser. Aparecían solo por costumbre. Por creer toda su vida en "lo correcto". Ahora su vida no podía rozar más lo incorrecto y agradecía aquello. Porque, a pesar de todo lo malo, por desviarse del camino pudo conocerla a ella: a Rachel.

 _No..., no puedo rendirme. Ya estoy demasiado loca como para volver a la normalidad. Si volviera, ésta me comería viva. Y yo no... Ya no puedo..._

Imaginar una vida sin su sonrisa al despertar… imposible.

Empezó a liberar a la cierva, que estacionó en el suelo con sus cuatro patas.

 _No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ella._

Abrió los ojos, que se encontraban rojizos por el llanto, y la miró penetrantemente. Distinta, decidida y tal vez al borde de la locura.

Sonrió.

La cierva ladeó el semblante sin entender la razón de su gesto.

 _—_ No puedo hacer eso, Rachel.

Ella descendió el hocico, entristecida.

—Entiendo... No te pedí nada sencillo. Yo no debería esperar favores luego de lo que te hice.

—No, no entiendes. —Max levantó la cabeza y observó la oscuridad que continuaba cayendo sobre las dos, borrando aquel inexistente mundo—. No será necesario hacerlo. —Devolvió el rostro a la cierva y agrandó la sonrisa—. Porque yo te salvaré.

Su pelaje se erizó al oírla.

—¡Te dije que...!

—¡No me importa lo que digas!

—¡Max! —exclamó, adelantando las patas. O eso trató. Sus patas quedaron adheridas al suelo, el cual empezaba a succionarla— ¡No eres consciente de la desgracia que te caerá encima!

—Lo soy —respondió tajante y siendo succionada también—. Pero no me importa, solo me importas tú.

—¡Tu cuerpo ya no está en condiciones de viajar! ¡No tienes que hacer esto!

—Quiero hacerlo.

—¡Por favor!

—Nada de lo que digas cambiará mi opinión, está decidido.

La cierva tiritó en el lugar y comenzó a revolverse exasperada para escapar de la succión.

—¡Escúchame!

—No.

—¡Max!

—¡Te dije que no! —gritó, paralizándola—. Déjame decidir mi destino. Es mi vida y yo decidiré lo que hacer con ella, te lo dije muchas veces. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

La cierva emitió frustrados bramidos. Unas pequeñas lágrimas huían de sus ojos por la impotencia de no poder hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sabía que el camino de la heroína estaría aún más empedrado que antes si tomaba la decisión de salvarla. Max también lo sabía, y a pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por ella. Nunca dejó de estarlo.

Si así eran las cosas... Si no podía detenerla, solo una cosa podía hacer. Lo que deseaba.

—¡Entonces yo seguiré a tu lado! ¡Esa es mi decisión!

Max la observó impresionada y delineó una amable sonrisa. La mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba en penumbras, al igual que el de ella.

—¿Lo harás?, ¿aunque le haga algo imperdonable al universo? ¿Aunque provoque otra paradoja?

—¡No me alejaré de ti! ¡Si tú pecas, yo también! ¡Seguiré contigo hasta el final! ¡No importa lo que pase!

La heroína detalló sus fervientes ojos y cerró los suyos. Unas acumuladas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Siempre cagándote en todo. De verdad... eres un espíritu maligno. —Los abrió y le tendió una mano—. Entonces, seguiremos juntas hasta el final.

La cierva estiró el cuello, aún luchando contra la absorción, y reposó el mentón en su mano.

—Hasta el final, Max.

Max le sonrió.

La oscuridad cayó sobre ellas.

Ese mundo desapareció.

Y ellas también.

-/-

Max abrió los párpados lentamente, sintiéndolos pesados. Mareada, empezó a incorporarse con lentitud, pero ni llegó a sentarse. De repente un putrefacto olor se impregnó en su nariz de un disparo. Se la cubrió percibiendo unas poderosas arcadas trepando por la garganta.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró contra su palma, intentando apaciguar las nauseas. Plantó los ojos en el suelo y los abrió de golpe. No tardó en relajarlos al caer en la realidad. Su difícil realidad—. Oh... Rachel, hey. Te ves bien.

Su cadáver le dio la bienvenida. Max se encontraba sobre él. No se sorprendió, no más.

Apoyó las manos en su blando pecho para incorporarse, hundiéndolo hasta sentirle los huesos, y se sentó como si nada cruzando las piernas cual indio. Pasó la visión al oscuro cielo con los ojos decaídos. Perdidos, como los de un niño abandonado. La llovizna continuaba cayendo, siendo alumbrada por momentos por unos tenues relámpagos que se asomaban detrás de las nubes.

—No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras —dijo, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose empapar con la fresquita lluvia—. Ya sabes, el olor. No es tan penetrante como antes. Definitivamente somos animales de costumbres. ¿Es raro que tenga hambre? Mierda, me comería una hamburguesa gigante. —Devolvió la atención a su demacrado semblante, inexpresiva—. Quisiera seguir acompañándote, pero si continuo aquí afuera me voy a resfriar, y no me conviene para nada. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Colocó un pie en la mojada tierra y se levantó.

—¡Wowser! —Se resbaló—. Casi me voy a la mierda... Si sigo cayendo sobre ti voy a terminar de deformarte. —Soltó una burlona risita y se agachó—. Y eso me recuerda que no puedo dejarte así, sería desconsiderado de mi parte. —Llevó la mano a su desplumado pendiente y lo acarició—. Ahora voy a cubrirte, Rach.

Comenzó a taparla con tierra pacientemente. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo una palabra aparecía en ella mientras pasaban los minutos: salvarla.

 _Salvarla, salvarla, salvarla._

El piloto automático alcanzó su máximo nivel. Uno peligroso que si no desactivaba pronto se apropiaría de ella para siempre, robándole las emociones.

Antes de terminar de cubrirla por completo, espió de soslayo su semblante. Lo único que quedaba a la vista. Se acercó a él, provocando que sus cortos cabellos se derrumbaran sobre ella, y la miró profundamente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y besó su frente.

—Te veré pronto. Te amo.

Cubrió su rostro.

Se sacudió las manos, quitándose la tierra, y volvió a ponerse de pie. Pasó la vista al refugio de Chloe.

—Creo que por hoy debería descansar. Estoy a punto de caerme... Espero que Chloe conserve ese sucio colchón.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de chapa, pero detuvo los pasos al sentir una presencia a su lado. Una conocida y cálida energía que la abrigaba en medio de la helada tempestad.

Bajó el rostro y sonrió.

—Tiempo sin verte, Bambi —dijo, alzando una divertida ceja. La transparente cierva levantó el hocico y movió las orejitas— ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

En respuesta, comenzó a saltar a su alrededor dándole la bienvenida. Max soltó una corta risita y sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que lo harás.

 _Siempre lo harás, ¿verdad? Yo también._ _Nunca te abandonaré._

—Hasta el final, Rach.

* * *

Volvííí después de estar un tiempito desaparecida. Mil perdones, me perdí en el camino de la vida, para variar. ¡Pero acá estoy de nuevo!

¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas!

A partir de ahora empieza la última etapa de la historia, así que ¡los leo en el próximo capítulo!

¡Besos a todxs!


End file.
